Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'
by tmdrago
Summary: This is a Anime-like story I came up with, that I wish it was made and all. But I doubt it so instead here's the script in my own words, while reading, just imagining it all in your head, and its cool story I thought of a while back for me to finally show everyone my work because I doubt it'll be on TV anyways and its better than nothing...
1. Beverly Hills Blues

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

On the streets of California, three years ago took place late at night, an old house where a seven-teen year old girl use to live in with her family. But her life had change on the day her parents were murder from a group of awful gangsters and her other friend; only the teenager and her older brother were the only ones left alive that awful night in the year 2003. But the brother is on the run for some reason. As for the girl, polices are watching over her everyday for he rest of her life and still is today because she's a suspect and thinks she and her brother kill their own family. Some body or someone that girl knows set her and her brother up n the first place, for everyone to think they're the bad guys; and the blond punk girl doesn't have anyone to help her out, or have any friends but one she has still since she was a kid who's by her side. No one in California trusts this girl, she's living alone at her high school where no where else to go with her home gone. That punk girl's name is (Terra Ivy). A blond yellow hair, with grey odd eyes, blue shorts skirt, blue gloves, white tank top, blue collar on her neck, and blue boots. This story is only the beginning here…

Stage #1: [Beverly Hill's Blues]

The time was 9:42 Am at Beverly Hills High School, fall of September. That is where Terra Ivy goes to and lives for the pass three years now for the year is now 2006; no one likes her when they're around her, Terra gets into fights which she never been defeated once, and still works hard in school. Her only childhood friend was a nine-teen in a half year old boy name (Jason Brown) and he believes in Terra and her brother's story on what happen to ten three years ago, but there's more on what happen that night than just her parents being killed. Jason's a sub that works at his old high school he use to go to and enjoys talking to Terra everyday: he's very handsome with brown hair, a blue jacket, with a white shirt in it, blue jeans, and black shoes. The school bell rang; as Terra was sitting near the tennis court and Jason next to her standing up.

Jason: (leaning against the gates of the tennis court while talking to Terra) You can't go on like this forever. You know that.

Terra listening a bit on what Jason was saying to her while drinking her grape juice in a can, one of her favorites to have everyday.

Jason: You know you can't be upset ever since your parents were killed.

Terra kept on drinking.

Jason: Hey! Are you even listening to me? Everybody here hates you because they still think you're a criminal; those damn cops better let you go as soon as they find out you're really innocent. Because of your nightmare, so is your brother that's sill hiding somewhere in California! (taps on Terra's shoulder) Just tell me, Terra, that's why I'm still your friend, right?

Terra: (takes deep breaths then looks up at Jason) I know, I know. If there was a way…

Jason: If there was what a way?

Terra: A way for me to get a tough job so everyone will stop treating me like crap. So I can be free and see my brother again. (looks up at the sky)

Jason: It's always you, wanting to take on any dangerous adventures.

Terra: Cool it, Jason. What is there for me to do?

Jason comes up to Terra and warps his arms around her body. Putting his head on her shoulder; knowing Terra that Jason will always be with her no matter what.

Terra: Not this again…

Jason: You, your brother, and I will always stay best friends. He's my buddy, you, Terra, are my lucky angel (whispers in Terra ear) Someday, you and I will go all the way.

Terra and Jason fell on the grass together, with Jason still holding Terra. She doesn't care if he does that to her everyday.

Terra: Life never changes. Never has, never will.

An hour later, Terra and Jason walk together to their next class they must go to, but Terra doesn't feel like being with anyone at all. The kids that she's passing by started saying awful things to Terra.

Boy 1: Great! It's Terra Ivy. Hey, Terra, did you kill anymore of your relatives today? (started laughing)

Boy 2: Not even your big brother?

The two teenage boys couldn't stop laughing for everyone enjoys hurting Terra's feeling.

Girl 1: Go to prison where you belong!

Boy 2: Go on! No one likes you; no one will ever respect you either!

Girl 1: You murder!

Jason stands in front of Terra to tell the teenagers to stop hurting her.

Jason: All of you people shut up! You don't know yet that Terra's guilty, so back off, or you have to deal with me!

Everyone just laugh so hard after what Jason said. Terra runs off from Jason to get out of school for a while.

Jason: Terra? (follows her) Terra, wait up!

Jason finally caught up to Terra outside of the school; she's very upset on what is still going on to her life.

Jason: Terra, don't let them push you around.

Terra: What's the point!? My parents are dead, I have no where else to go, my brother's missing, and I'm still being treated as a criminal! (throws the empty can on the ground and started stomping so many times on it in anger she was in)

Jason: Don't say that… (takes a deep breath) Tell me this; if you want to prove to the cops you're really an innocent person, you have to do something extreme to earn your freedom. Think about that.

Terra turns around and looks straight at Jason, as she walks towards him.

Terra: There is one thing I want to do ever since I was ten, I wish… I… I… could… I… could… I could be a Bounty Hunter!

Jason's eyes glare of surprise that he just heard. Little did those two know a strange looking van just passing by them slowly as someone is over hearing them.

Jason: What good is it for you to be a Bounty Hunter? Don't you know how dangerous that job is!?

Terra: I'm doing it more than just money.

Jason: What else you're doing it besides that, yourself?

Terra: No. For my freedom and my brother.

Jason: Just for your freedom and your brother…?

The van that was passing by just suddenly stopped and pulls back where Terra and Jason are; the van appears to be a huge type of hide out for ten or more people that go on long road trip vacations. The person who owns it is a Bounty Hunter for that hunter is a black twenty-six year old woman name Blacky Boom Foxy a.k.a. Fox for sort; as she jumps out of the front window of the van and runs up to Terra; with her black sun glasses she loves to wear wherever she goes, has a big throe hair like the people had back in the 1970's, wears a very short dress that's gold, had black high heel shoes, and a cool bracelet on her right wrist that is also made of pure gold. Fox is a loving non-stop '70s lover and a crazy one too.

Fox: Did I just hear you say, you want to become a Bounty Hunter? You want to become one just like me, hon?

Terra: (looks at Fox in a weird way) Ah, yeah…

Jason: (comes up in Fox's face by surprise) Who in the world are you, lady? Who are you suppose to be here?

Fox: Who am I? Who am I?

Terra: Ah, duah! Are you deaf?

Fox: The name's, Blacky Boom Foxy, a very hot female Bounty Hunter who'll do almost anything to get a high bounty on the run. Also, I love other people like me who wants to become a Bounty Hunter too by my side; as for my name… You two can call me Fox. That's my nickname as well.

Both Jason and Terra stared at Fox in a weird way as they were both confuse right now, like they don't even understand what she's saying.

Terra: Well, Fox, if that's your real name. I said I want to become a Bounty Hunter.

Jason: How do you know about this? Were you spying on us, or Terra? Because if you had been…

Fox: (pats Jason on the back and moves away a little from him with a smile on her face) Me, spying? Not me, I'm a Bounty Hunter myself and anyone who wants to join my team are more than welcome.

Jason: And your point is?

Fox: While I was driving by you two, I over heard this punk blond girl saying she wants to work as a Bounty Hunter; not to be cool, but to get some money.

Terra: I'm not doing it all for the cash!

Fox: What is your name?

Terra: I'm… I'm… Terra Ivy.

Fox was too surprise what she just heard, seeing she is talking to a suspect herself as she turns back to Terra to finish their talk.

Fox: No way! The Terra Ivy!? The person that everybody thinks you and your older brother killed your parents from 2003!? No Friggin' way! I'm actually talking to Terra Ivy right now, people!

Jason: And I'm her good friend, Jason Brown.

Fox then figure something out on her own on why Terra wants to become a Bounty Hunter so bad.

Fox: Hey, wait a minute! You want to be a Bounty Hunter to prove your innocents to the police? And find your brother at the same time?

Terra got mad after Fox mention to her about her brother and came straight up at her face.

Terra: That's right! And I have no where else to go or live in but this firkin school here! (she was out rage after she yelled in Fox's face)

For Jason feels really bad for poor Terra and what she had to go through from her awful past.

Jason: Terra…

Fox feels the same way too now that she gets the point then comes up to Terra to make her feel better.

Fox: Terra, isn't it?

Terra: Yeah?

Fox: Tell you what; I'll make you a Bounty Hunter. If you do something with me to prove you're worthy to join.

Terra: Cool! (got fired up of excitement that awaits in her eyes) So, what is it you want me to do with you?

Fox: Let me show you.

Fox gets out her little laptop and shows a huge image of the two female bounties on the run, the reward on them each is $25,000.00 making it $50,000.00. They're twin sisters from a different country that came all to California and wanted alive.

Fox: These two good looking sisters, they are known as 'The Chi-Chi-Ku Sisters': the youngest one's a tough bomb and the older one's a little sweet heart. They're both wanted alive for stealing some type of powerful chemical that's a weapon. That's all I know so far, I haven't gotten the rest of the details but I'm still working on that. In fact, I don't know why they need that chemical so badly, oh well… Those two a worth $50,000.00 put together.

Terra: That's the deal? Catching these girls who are both cold hearted people? Please!

Jason heard about the two bounties a while back.

Jason: I heard about them, they kill all of their entire family and their henchmen. Afterwards they both stole the unknown weapon their family made from India I believe.

Fox: So what do you say, Terra, you in?

Terra: Boring.

Fox: They are located at some type of hard work factory at the East side of town.

Terra: (getting ready to leave) I don't feel up to it.

Jason: Come on! Terra, this could be your biggest chance for your freedom. And hell, I'll tag along with you and Fox later on.

Fox: You know, in Iron Box Factory… They sell the best home made food there for $4.00 cheap.

Terra: (got her attention) I could go there for a snack then the hunt will begin. Alright, I'll do it. Later, Jason, I'll let you know how things turn out for us and me; Fox, don't be late.

Fox: Nice…

Terra puts on her blue color motorcycle helmet on her head, rubber gloves, black boots, and turns on her motorcycle that was silver colored. She headed out to Iron Box Factory East town in California not too far.

Fox: I'll try to get more info. back at the police station.

Terra: Okay, then I'll go chat with Old Polly, the magic talking bird at the pet store I love going to.

Jason: You think you can trust that bird still?

Terra: Sure! Later! (drives off to down town)

Jason: Bye, Terra! (prays to himself to bring Terra luck) Be safe for me.

Fox takes off as she jumps back in her van the way she came out.

Fox: Nice meeting you, Jason! Join my group soon! You're more than welcome to! (gets her head back in the van and drives away.)

Jason hopes for Terra becoming a Bounty Hunter. Near the East side of town, a huge working building area is known as the Iron Box Factor; where a lot of hard working people go to work hard all day everyday. That place also has great food to eat, have fun making friends, great drinks even alcohol, and they get pay big time. There are three normal men working and talking about making new plans by designing blue prints; more likely The Three Stooges, but they don't look like them just act like them… Dick is the greedy one, Rick is the smart one, and Nick is the funny one.

Dick: What a pain in a neck! Working for twenty-four hours every single day! And what do we get in return.

Rick: No money?

Dick: That's right, is like we're a bunch of dirty bums on the streets here!

Nick: Don't forget parties, I love parties.

Rick: We know, our lives are just boring, so we have to live with it.

Dick: (agrees with his friends there) Agreed.

Nick: (stares around the factory) I love cakes too!

In the factor enters the Chi-Chi-Ku Sisters to buy their selves a drink as the three men see them walking in. Sara, the youngest sister who's annoying, rude, and a very good fighter; with long red hair hold up and fancy swim suit with a dress. Cara, the oldest sister who's very kind, friendly to everyone, and a very serious woman that's doing her job; she almost wears like Sara but with longer pants and her long red hair down. As Sara is carrying a big bog full of something very important she always uses in it.

Bar guy: What will it be, ladies?

Sara: Red Ribbon Wine on the house.

Cara: (smiles at the bar guy) And I'll have some clear beer, please make it a light flavor. (wicks at him)

The bar tender puts down the beer for Cara.

Bar guy: That's all I got. I ain't got any tomato today.

Sara: I'm know you do still, trade you something rare to have if you give me your special red wine. (shows the bar tender the bag she's holding)

Bar guy: Show me back in the repair room.

Sara follows the bar tender in the other empty room to show him the gift she's talking about, while Cara drinks up her light beer. Dick, Rick, and Nick were all checking how hot she was to them; back in the room Sara opens her bag and reaches out to get it.

Bar guy: Ain't you going to show me it, or chill out with me?

Sara: (laughs with an evil smile on her face) Oh, you'll chill out all right, way out.

Sara got out her a huge launcher, pointing it at the bar tender in his face. It is filled with powerful Liquid Nigerian that can freeze anyone or anything up quickly into hard solid ice that can kill.

Bar guy: Is that Liquid Nigerian?

Loads up the launcher, Sara gets ready to take aim as she smiles at the man.

Sara: Keep it, it's cool! (fires at the bar tender causing the chemical to freeze him to death)

A bunch of rotten bounty hunters came out of no where as they all run inside the factory to capture the Chi-Chi-Ku Sisters. They fire their guns everywhere; Dick, Rick, and Nick duck as they try to crawl their way out of the chaos going on. Sara fires a lot at the bounty hunters into ice and the bullets. As Cara had a shield she can make from her own ice powers as she protects herself while shooting at the hunters, shot two guys in the arms; as Sara beats up tons and tons of bounty hunters coming at her so hard then fires her launcher at them as they all became ice statues as they froze to death. A few fell to the ground and broken into pieces. All of them are now dead, leaving Sara and Cara to steal the few boozes and the money in the little safe and took off. Making their escape and leaving the corpse behind.

Sara: Like I said before, it's cool. (stomps on one of the dead man frozen ice and takes off with her sister)

Mean while at some pet shop area close to down town call "Animal Treasure', Terra talks to her good old buddy bird as a talking parrot name Polly. He sounds like an old man when he speaks, has physic powers that helps out Terra a lot, as Terra just sits there as she stares at him and starving to death.

Terra: Polly, as your friend please tell me you have anything for me to eat? Like crackers…? (stomach makes noises, as a sweat drop o Terra's head) Thanks a lot…

Polly: On your way out.

Terra: Okay.

Polly: Yellow one, your prey is at Park Way Bay; hiding from trouble they're in. To get them without them knowing who you are, you must gain their trust on one of them. But I go with the older one if I were you. And then-

Terra: Then what? I strike them down or something?

Polly: Yes. If you're not quick, you're gone like a fish out of water.

Terra: (smiles) You mean I'll die if not careful?

Polly: Best be on your watch, this isn't a joke here.

Terra: Dead is my middle name. Catch you later, Polly. (leaves the store with a bag of crackers in her hands)

Polly: May your will be within you. (flies around the store)

Back at the Iron Box Factor, Fox takes a look around the bar area. Seeing that everything is a huge mess and a lot of dead bodies on the floor; and the entire area is like a freezer. As Fox grabs a bottle of Buzz beer on the table to have a quick drink.

Fox: Buzz-a-light beer, huh? Well, can't think or hunt without some boozes in me. Cheers! (drinks up)

Two worker men who are bounty hunters come walking in to find the sisters as they talk, as Fox over hears everything under the bar cabinet hiding.

Worker 1: Damn, we miss them again!

Worker 2: Either it's us, or those sisters have some bad ice powers. Let's face it; we'll never catch them after what did here.

Worker 1: We got no choice! If we don't, the police will get them leaving us with no cash.

Worker 2: Good point-

Fox comes up behind the men as she taps on Worker 2 on the back.

Fox: Hey, hon.

She punches Worker 2 in the face with her fist, kicks Worker 1 right in the gut; Fox holds Worker 1 down on the table with her foot on his back. She then breaks the top of the beer bottle off so Fox can make the worker talk. To give Fox more information on the Chi-Chi-Ku Sisters.

Fox: Could you give me some more hints on the two bounties? Or don't make me cut your pretty neck off, got it? (points the sharp broken bottle near the workers' face).

Worker 1: (panics) Okay, okay! Just don't kill me!

In Park Way Bay, Cara buys some food and drinks at a small food store as she waits for Sara to come out of the ladies room. Her whole entire body started freezing her to death little by little, as she sneezes out blood running down out of her nose because the powerful chemical is for Sara is using it too much. Terra comes out to wash her hands next to where Sara is standing; she was about to freeze her, until Terra gave Sara a tissue to blow her nose with.

Terra: Keep it; you don't want to have yourself an awful cold, do you? (walks out of the restroom) If I were you, keep yourself warm before winter kicks in.

Sara blew her nose really loud. Outside of the restroom, Terra bumps into Cara, dropping a bag of food all over the side walk.

Terra: My bad. (helps Cara out)

Cara: No, that was my fault. Shouldn't watch where I was going. (she puts the rest of the food back in the bag and gets back up on her feet) Thank you, dear.

As Terra walks away, Cara looks at her blond hair from the back side of her.

Cara: I love you hair!

Terra: (turns around) You do?

Cara: Oh, yes! It reminds me of my mother's hair. Yours matches perfectly like hers.

Terra: I see. (smiles)

They both laugh together as Sara watches them from behind. Terra and Cara started talking to each other while Terra fills her motorcycle with gas at the near by gas station; Cara leans back on her and Sara's car.

Cara: Pretty…

Terra: You like my bike?

Cara: It's very new and looks very fast to ride on. You must've had it for a while.

Terra: Just got it last year, it's my good luck vehicle around. (moves her legs) You could say I'm some kind of biker chick from a type of motorcycle magazines.

Cara: (laughs) You must be famous, or too beautiful to be hanging around town.

Terra: I hear that a lot from men everywhere these days.

Cara: You ever been to India before?

Terra: I heard a lot about that country. In fact, my grand parents go there once a year on their vacations. It's a cool country.

Cara: It has everything there! My sister and I were born there, until we were shipped out to America for no reason; our home has wonderful gold, elephants that are well trained, pretty clothing, great food to eat, pure water, and a hand made painting from many people that take art lessons. Our parents left, and want my sis and myself to go home again to keep our lovely country safe, its way better then California here.

Terra: Yeah, yeah. As if you're not a bum having a mid life crisis.

Cara: We won't be like that; we'll be free from this nightmare real soon, very soon.

Terra has got Cara's trust and to trust her, now she can make her move to capture her and Sara.

Terra: Planning to go home to your country because of something that cause you two in deep trouble and got arrested by a man from America and shipped you to here? No wonder why you two want the money so bad just so you can be free to go back home and stay there forever; some how there was an issue in India that happen between you two and your parents that were criminals themselves.

Cara: (was shocked) Who are you?

Terra: Well, I can tell you that I'm not a cop or a state trooper.

Cara: A bounty hunter?

Terra: Bingo.

Cara: You heard about my sister and sweet me? You're after us and the reward?

Terra: Your little sister's a cold hearted crap. I hate people who have a dark side.

Cara: Tell me about it.

Sara runs and jump kicks Terra from behind. She slips on the streets and falls face flat; coughing badly in pain.

Sara: (picks Terra up by her hair) Nice try, punk!

She started punching Terra in the stomach five times, then does it five more times, then again and again without stopping. Terra screams in agony, for Cara doesn't want Terra to be beaten up to death, so she tells Sara to end it.

Cara: Stop, Sara! I'm your big sister and I'm ordering you to let he go!

Sara drops Terra as she was out cold. The sisters got in their car to leave in soon, Cara looks at Terra lying down inside the car.

Cara: Nice knowing you, sweetie.

They took off. As Sara was driving, she's mad at Cara for not letting her kill Terra.

Sara: Thanks a lot. I wanted to kill that so call Bounty Hunter, but you had to ruin my fun! (yells at Cara) I think you like her to be your friend, am I right?

Cara: Well, almost. Please, Sara, no more of this madness. Let's just get more money so we can go home back to India.

Sara: We're going South of the bay for one more robbery to do.

Back at the gas station, Fox sees Terra from her betel car window in the awful shape she's on the ground; she stops the car and tries to wake Terra up.

Fox: Terra? Terra!? Terra, answer me damn it! (shakes Terra back and forth so many times)

Terra finally opens her eyes and sees Fox next to her.

Terra: It's you… (tries to get herself up)

Fox: Thank God you're still alive. I didn't think no one in the world would survive after that pounding.

Terra: Are you serious?

Fox: Yes, I'm serious. (being sarcastic) Look, I don't know if you want to keep on finding our bounties, but those sisters are hard to catch. Their weapon they have is call Liquid Nigerian; two months ago their parents made cold drugs to sell for money illegally in India, sometimes they use it for death on anyone even on their own henchmen that serves them. One day, a huge group of solider from other countries captures the twin's mom and dad, those two were hung to death, and they were also rulers of India. If they go, their children will take over. The two girls, Sara and Cara try to get away with their parents well fare; a few cops from America caught them and send them here in our state prison. The two girls broke out with their unknown ice powers and started robbing places with cash. That's why they need all the money they can get in order for them to go back home and live free with their dangerous ice gun as their most powerful defense against anyone that gets in their way.

Terra: I get what you're saying; too bad they ran out because I got the last one. (throws a jar of the cold chemical to Fox, she mange to grab one out of Sara's bag while she was beating her up) See?

Fox: Is this really…? But how?

Terra: I took it quickly when that ice brat hold me up while beating me to death.

Fox: You're not so bad for a teenager.

Terra: Thanks! And it'll be pay back time for the twins. They're heading down South of Park Way Bay.

Near South of the park, Sara and Cara waited for the cops to leave the area as one police car after another pass by them. Sara was freezing badly as Cara hopes she'll be alright; outside of the liquor store, Dick, Rick, and Nick are sitting together outside just being bored and drinking.

Dick: So much for our old job after what happen today, mind as well find a new place to work at, boys.

Rick: Our luck will begin for the three of us.

Nick: Ricky Dickey! (acting stupid to himself and saying things for no reason)

Cara sits down, as Sara carries her weapon in the bag and sits next to Terra dress up as a stranger wearing a black hat with a black long coat.

Sara: I got left over wine, boozes, beer, water, and grape juice if you want to buy some from me.

Terra: I like some grape.

Sara: That'll cost you $45.00

Terra: Make it $25.00 instead.

Sara: (Gets up and is about to leave) Look, you pay, or I'll give you a better and cooler thing to drink? So, what will it be?

Terra: I like that last one you said, I'll pay you a lot if you show me it first.

Sara: Really?

Terra: Give it here.

Sara: Sure, it'll be your last drink too. (reaches down in her bag for her launcher and a jar of Liquid Nigerian to reload, but she sees that her jar isn't there)

Terra: Is this what you're looking for? (holds the full jar of the chemical in her hands) Do you know how much you and your older sister are worth?

Sara: What?

Terra: $25,000.00 each making it big put together as one. Not bad for sisters that are just cold hearted jerks.

Terra gets rid of the outfit; there she shows her half naked body of a half mutated Harpy on her body parts. Only her left arm has the claws of a bird, both of her toe nails on her feet are sharp, purple feathers sticking out of her legs from below, and a few pink hair lines straighten down. Both Sara and Cara were surprise seeing Terra was back; with a brand new look for her to fight back at them.

Sara: What are you? Did you paint yourself? What in the hell is that all over your body?

Terra: I've been in an accident and ended up like this for the rest of my life; looks like you two won't be going home.

Sara: Give it back!

Terra: Sure, but you'll be sorry. (breaks the jar into two with powder everywhere all over the ground)

Terra flies right into Sara giving her a whack in the face with one powerful kick. She tires punching Terra so many times, but Terra keeps on flying and moving away from her blows; Sara is having trouble seeing Terra's bird strikes because of the Liquid Nigerian in her body is weakling her badly; making her defending too slow and leaving Terra to strike Sara with her claw and then another punch in the face or stomach.

Terra: Here's something new I just came up: Fool me once, your whole truth is told. But fool me twice, you'll be stone cold you little ice freak! (kept on beating Sara)

Cara points her gun at Terra while fighting with her younger sister. She's afraid she'll shoot Sara; Cara also doesn't want to hurt Terra. All of a sudden, a lot of workers as a gang full of rotten bounty hunters came out and started shooting everywhere to get Sara and Cara alive for the reward. Terra flies after them in the air and away from the cross fire going on.

Sara: (to Cara) Let's get out of here!

Both Sara and Cara ran, the hunters went after them.

Thug: Fire!

Terra jumps down on top on one of the bounty hunters, starts beating a bunch of them to get them out of her way, other bounty hunters try to stop her. Cara opens the car door from some male with her pointing a gun at his head as he starts to panic in fear.

Cara: Don't move! Put your hands up and stay on the ground, face down now!

The man gets down on the streets with his hands up; leaving Sara and Cara to take the car and drive out. Sara was really mad now at Cara for not shooting Terra; she slaps her older sister in the face so hard then yells at her again.

Sara: You should've shoot her, you idiot! Do that again, I'll never for give you anymore, got it!?

The sisters kept on driving on the road really fast to lose the crazy gang of bounty hunters. Terra keeps on fighting the worse ones coming at her, until a lot more came and grabbed her leg. That's when Fox comes in with her whip what can shock anybody with just one hit from her special weapon, she use it on a lot of bounty hunters to save Terra's life.

Fox: Sorry to keep you waiting, Terra! I like your bird thing on you by the way! (whips on more bounty hunters in Terra's way)

Terra: Fox! You're so late! (sees the Chi-Chi-Ku sisters escaping) Crap! (flies after them by air)

A group of police cars and men blocked the areas of the road where the sisters are coming to; Terra flew as fast as she could to stop them from escaping. Sara loads up her last remaining Liquid Nigerian she saved while driving to be ready to freeze Terra from behind for good.

Cara: Sara, don't do it! You'll get frost bites everywhere, or worse you'll die! Sara!

Sara puts down her car window and aims at Terra as she sees the weapon pointing at her making her worry.

Terra: What am I… suppose… to… do…? (worrying, thinking about her older brother) Brother… help me…

Sara fires the ice chemical up in the sky, Terra got so scared she just hits it back with her wings right at Sara as a direct hit. She started to turn into ice and will soon die from it. Terra didn't mean for that to happen.

Cara: Sara! (sees a bunch of polices in their way) It's no use. We'll never go home to India, we lost the money, and my little sister is about to die. Die frozen forever. (takes out her gun, points it at Sara to stop her suffering as she'll end her life just so she won't see her suffer)

Sara: Cara-!

A loud gun shot. Cara shoots Sara in the head, separating all over the front side of the car inside with half of her remaining body unfrozen. Terra saw everything, she was shocked. As Cara looks out at Terra one last time.

Cara: Good-bye.

Cara turns the car off the edge of the road; the car explodes into flames as it landed hard. Cara dies with her dead sister Sara in her arms and the reward to capture them alive is all gone; Terra was sad and heads back with Fox in the van. Jason saw the whole thing too and he can tell how Terra felt after seeing the Chi-Chi-Ku Sisters dead.

Jason: Oh, Terra… (feels bad for Terra and leaves back to his work)

Hours later back inside the huge van, Fox comes in to talk to Terra to see how well she did today as a Bounty Hunter, and to see if she's in or not. Terra's half upset right now and sad too on what just happen to the two bounties, she kind of feels sorry for them.

Fox: Hey, Terra- (notices that Terra's still feeling down) I see you're not happy yet.

Terra: You got it.

Fox: Well, I got some good news and bad news to tell you: the Chi-Chi-Ku Sisters are dead of course from that car accident so is good-bye to my reward and yours. As for you, hon, you're now a Bounty Hunter; you can follow yours dreams on being free and to find your brother wherever he is today.

Terra: (her eyes opened wide of surprise) You mean I am a-?

Fox: Welcome to the team! You and I are going to have a great time hunting down some wanted bounties and your friend Jason is more than welcome to join whenever he's ready.

Terra was so happy now she's a Bounty Hunter; she jumps around so crazy that's she's finally following her dreams.

Terra: Booya! (calms herself down) We got hunting to do in California so let's get moving.

Fox: (smiles at Terra) So, what do you want to name our group? You can since you're new.

Terra: A code name. Ours, Code Name: Demon-Eye! That's what I want!

Fox: Demon-Eye the Bounty Hunter team, it is.

Terra gazed at the sky outside the van, she smiles knowing the bounty hunt will be hard for her. Soon, she'll get better at it and become more powerful and move on from her awful past that will soon come back. Also finding her lost brother.

End of Translation…

So... What did you guys think in the first story? I'll send more at a time when I get the chance to.


	2. Wild Cat on Stage and on the Run

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

The time was 11:30 am at some JC Penny store at the dressing room area. Still the season of fall in the middle of September; in it some male name Abbra MacNagar, has a key he just stolen he'll use it to find and capture something very rare to use to make money; he has magic powers like people do magic tricks that are real. He's hiding at a big town of Los Vegas in California mall of JC Penny store, hiding from someone after him. Abbra's magic is real, he steals rare or strong animals to become famous to have a show illegally; he's homosexual, and a high rank criminal on the run. As Abbra puts the key in his hands as he closing it together and made it disappeared when he open his hands back up. In comes three men who are zoo keepers from the best zoo ever for they want to get something back from Abbra that stolen from them.

Keeper 1: Come on out with your hands up!

Keeper 2: Do it! We know you're in there!

Keeper 3: Just give up or else, Abbra MacNagar the magician.

Abbra suddenly appears right in front of the three men with one of his curtain pop out tricks without getting out of the dressing room. The three zoo keepers drawn out their guns at Abbra; he then holds three dolls that look just like them.

Keeper 3: You want to fight?

Keeper 1: You're using dolls as your weapons? You're full of-

Abbra throws the dolls up in the air of the ceiling, making the zoo keepers to go up too; as the three dolls drop down back to the floor, so did them and were all out cold. Abbra leaves the dressing room to find the treasure that goes with the key.

Stage #2: [Wild Cat on Stage and on the Run]

On the hard roads of California, the Demon-Eye van drives around town; it's a special one also a computer that can drive by itself. As new Bounty Hunter Terra turns on the big TV to watch a television show for all the people that are bounty hunters all over the world to know who's wanted for anyone to hunt down, capture, and be rewarded on today's wanted bounty. A show is known as the famous, 'Criminal Hunters (X)'. With two hosts: Derek, a fashion black punk freaky male and Alice, a very hot showing everything on her female; they are both college students and very famous these days.

Derek: Yo, yo, yo, all you bounty hunters in the U.S.A. and world! This is Derek!

Alice: And this is Alice speaking, time for another detail on our next bounty today on, 'Criminal Hunters (X)'. Where we show you hunters some scoop on our bad guy for anyone of you to hunt down.

Derek: Today is a master of magic, who comes from Los Vegas Town. Abbra MacNagar, he's a powerful man out of the entire magician around the world.

Alice: He maybe gay, but he's wanted for stealing amazing animals for his own magic show, he just stolen a very special key to get the rest rarest animal at Amazon-a-Star, where other famous animals stay at like a hotel for them.

Derek: All you have to do is to bring him to any police station alive; your reward will be on Abbra is big. About $1,450,000.00 Man, that's a lot!

Alice: But if you kill him, you get no reward at all. So good luck hunting!

Terra yawns as she's still watching TV and bored at the same time, Fox comes in the room with a lot of paper work to do.

Terra: We got another one!

Fox: I heard about him already, too powerful to catch.

Terra: Great! Another one to hunt all the way in Los-

The computer screen pops up, a doctor known as Dr. Hick, has good news for the Demon-Eye for he and Fox know each other well. He comes from Sweden, a big pervert, funny, smart too at times, blue hair, white lab coat, and very helpful for both police and bounty hunter members, also a big time under cover as a zoo keeper research.

Dr. Hick: Hiya, Bounty Hunters!

Fox: Hiya, Dr. Hick! (Waves to Hick on her computer screen)

Terra: You know him?

Fox: He's just my back up partner incase he has a new clue on the bad guys.

Dr. Hick: Well, Fox, looks like you got yourself a new partner with you. She's a cute one.

Terra: (gross out at Dr. Hick as she tries to act normal) What do you have for us, doc?

Dr. Hick: It's about Abbra, that magic guy.

Terra: (jumps off the coach and puts her face on the screen) We'll take it!

Dr. Hick: Good! Since he's worth $1,450,000.00, you own me $12,000.00 in return if you two want that bounty so bad.

Terra: That's a bit too much. Can you make it a little less for us let say about $6,000.00?

Dr. Hick: Alright, it's a deal on one more conduction.

Terra: That is…?

Dr. Hick: Beat him up about a thousand times for me, Abbra used one of them sword tricks on me and it really hurt, he even shove one up in my butt hole! He could have killed me!

Fox: You bet we'll do that.

Back at the town of Los Vegas, Abbra looks at the map of the whole area he's in now that shows where he has to go. He found the place where he'll use to key for and get; where Abbra will get the unknown animal for his next show where all the famous animals are at Amazon-a-Star. Abbra sounds so gay when he talks, as he writes in his diary he pulled out of his glove.

Abbra: Oh, goody! (started writing down everything he's saying on his day) Guess what, Diary? I have the key from the zoo so I can get my new beast for my next up coming show and no cop or zoo keepers will stop me! Because I'm invisible even if I'm wanted down or not and being chase by mean men. Ooo, score one for me! (stops writing and walks around the mall) Well, here I go- (falls on top of a man walking by for fun, he then gets back up and kept on walking in a girly way) Oppsy daisy!

Dr. Hick shows both Fox and Terra on the information he has on Abbra's magic powers also what's he's looking for in Los Vegas Town.

Dr. Hick: Here some information on Abbra MacNagar, he just stolen the key that's very rare and was hidden safe at our zoo's laboratory today; looked like he use some pull through trick to grab it without us knowing it. Now I found out he's heading back to Los Vegas Town somewhere near California to find and once again steal another famous animal to make money on his illegal show.

Terra: So, what kind of animal is Abbra after?

Dr. Hick: I don't know. Maybe a horse or a zebra.

Terra: What about a dingo? Komodo dragon, boa, hawk, seal…?

Fox: Or maybe an elephant?

Dr. Hick and Terra: What!?

Those two imagine how Abbra try to get an elephant, there was no way is was that animal he's going after.

Fox: I'm just guessing too, sugars.

Dr. Hick: Anyways, find Abbra before he steals whatever he needs and remember to give him a pounding for me. Hey, Terra. (waves to Terra) You can call me anytime, I'm free.

Terra: We'll see, bye. (turns off the screen and was gross out) Yeah, like I'm going out with a forty something year old virgin!

Terra grabs her gear and headed outside the back end of the van, to get Abbra at Los Vegas Town.

Fox: (talks to Terra with her head sticking out of the window) You already know that some people that are your age are not allow to that place, right?

Terra: I know that. Guess I'm going to go act like one and look like one. Hey, I did it once to get in a rated r movie and it never failed on me once; no one couldn't tell if I was a teenager.

Fox: That might work then. Good luck finding the treasure and the bounty!

Terra: Right! Abbra MacNagar, here I come! (she rides off in her motorcycle to Los Vegas Town)

Speaking of it, Abbra continue looking around as he looks at the big huge board map of the whole area along with his map he has on him to find the animal place. While he was looking, a fat man bumps into Abbra.

Fat man: Oops, sorry. That was my fault; I wish you a good day to you.

As the man walks away, Abbra stomps his foot on the solid ground so hard, the fat man turns around. For everybody else just walking by started to watch.

Fat man: Hey, I said I was sorry. Lighten up, okay?

Abbra walks up to him while staring at him at the same time.

Fat man: What the hell's your problem?

Abbra gets out his colorful ropes and warps it around the fat man's waste by the power of Abbra's magic trick.

Fat man: What the-?

Abbra: (smiles at the man) You're such a gentle men you are, but you're just a waste of my time.

Abbra uses his powers to squeeze the man with the ropes around his body tight as he screams in pain. Then Abbra stops and unties the fat man; he pukes in the water fountain which made everyone that watched gross out.

Abbra: TTFN Ta, ta, for now. (ready to leave the mall)

Before Abbra left outside, an old Bum snatches the key from Abbra and runs for it. The magician went after him; Abbra tries to use another of his magic tricks his cape disappear one. But the Bum was able to jump over it, making the cape grab a dirty hooker on the side of the streets instead. Abbra loss the Bum; he was very mad as he kicks his cape making a springing boxing glove pop out right in Abbra's face. The Bum looks at the same map the magician has as he's holding the key while walking to where the treasure is.

Bum: I hope this prize will be a better jackpot.

Around Los Vegas town, there was a Roman Hotel there where Terra meets up with Jason Brown again to talk to. She also wants to ask him where Amazon-a-Star is; Jason is glad to see Terra Ivy again and as a Bounty Hunter.

Jason: So, Terra, I heard you're now a Bounty Hunter on Fox's side. Am I right?

Terra: Good guess.

Jason: You like your new job so far?

Terra: You bet I do.

Jason: (smiles at Terra) That's cool. For you that is. So, what do want with me?

Terra: I want to know where I can find a place call Amazon-a-Star. A magician's on the loose that's I'm after.

Jason: I see… All I know is this: my cousin Debby works there, trying to keep a good eye on the famous hotel for animal stars only, but only one there is the best out of all the others. The one animal to open the key to; that's where the stars of every magician had their own magic show with their animal partners; it should be there that the bounty is going to.

Terra walks around Jason as he was still standing.

Terra: That's all I need to know. Can you tell me where it is, or do I have to kiss you to make you talk? (playing around with him)

Jason: (whole face turns red) I would love that! (snaps out of it) It's in the North East of Los Vegas Town; I don't think you'll miss it once you see the sign saying the animal store's name. Oh, and my cousin is a total slob so don't bother her, just do what you got to do.

Terra: Great! See you again, Jason, and thank you! (runs off to her motorcycle)

Jason: You too, Terra! (kept on waving to Terra as she drives away and happy) Wow, what a babe.

On the streets of Los Vegas Town, three androids are on the search for Abbra. One is a golden robot, the second one is a silver type with wheels, and the last one is a little black and white that can fly but doesn't talk just makes computer noises. They were all program by the three zoo keeper who are really bounty hunters to hunt down the bounty magician to stop him from getting that treasure.

Bot 1: Finding this Abbra human won't be easy to find. I mean, this area is like Mardigra made for crazy humans!

Bot 2: You don't say.

Bot 1: Well, we're program to get the animal safe and bring it to its new home, the zoo.

Bot 2: I get you.

Bot 1: Then let's keep on looking around to find Abbra once and for all.

The three robots kept on looking for Abbra. At Amazon-a-Star store, the Bum shows the key to get the best animal that'll open to for the rare creature inside; the owner of the place Jason's cousin Debby. The laziest lady to watch on the animals as her job; who has brown hair, huge, white shirt, pink dress, and just sits all day long.

Debby: (looks at the key carefully) You sure?

Bum: I'll even give you something in return or at least give you some jewelry I been collecting.

Debby: Hold on…

The Bum waits, he then sees Terra in the mirror which she's behind her. As he turns around, Terra points her Rainbow Gun type near the Bum's forehead.

Terra: Don't move!

Bum: Don't kill me! Don't kill me! (starts shaking in fear while having his hands up in the air) I'm not a criminal; I'm just a stupid bum! (pauses for ten seconds on what he just said) Well, that didn't come out right.

Terra: The key, where did you get it?

Bum: I found it!

Terra: You found it? As if! (turns to Debby) Hey, I'm a good friend of Jason's; do me a favor and unlock the beast with that key.

Debby: Ah, do I have to?

Terra: Do it!

Debby: Fine, you crazy bitch.

Debby unlocks the cage where the key goes to; in it is a Black Panther from the California Canyons. Not just a normal wild cat; it's a smart, strong, tough, great six sense, and is a big animal star in every magic show it's been to and it's eyes were only emerald colored name Sinba.

Terra: You have got to be kidding me! A panther, Abbra wants so badly is a black panther here!?

Debby: He's not just an every day Black Panther you see, he's the number one star of the Los Vegas Town shows who's smart and strong than any other wild cats put together. People call him Sinba.

Bum: Sweet! I'll take him! (hands Debby a bag of his jewelry)

Debby: No rocks, I take money or a check if anyone wants to buy this beast so badly.

Bum: Ah, come on!

Debby: Sorry.

Terra: There's no such thing as a cheap wild animal to buy and keep. I'm out of here.

Terra leaves the hotel, as she passes by Abbra from above as he was flying and landed as he enters the place Terra was at.

Terra: That's so the last time I'll ever go to the pet store! A big waste of my time!

The Bum and Debby continue fighting as Sinba just smelled trouble coming, Abbra MacNagar is here for him and he knows it. Sinba growls quietly.

Debby: You leave now, or I'll have to call the cops on you.

Bum: Then let me buy that-

Abbra made his stick longer on the back of the Bum's head from behind.

Abbra: (acts nice to the Bum) Hi! I'll be taking my beast from you, good sir.

Debby: Now what?

Abbra reaches his hand, out comes a collar out of his gloves like magic to put it around Sinba's neck. He jumps on top of Abbra then runs outside to escape from the bounty; he flies after him with his cape as his wings, but he can not keep up by Sinba's amazing speed. The Bum got whacked when he fell down into a metal cage and landed on his head.

Debby: (sits back down and ignores everything and didn't care what was going on) Worse job ever.

Terra sees Sinba running off into the town, also Abbra flying after him. Terra stops walking.

Terra: Abbra? He's going after that cat; I don't want to save that thing! But is like I have any choice.

Terra releases her wings out and follows Abbra in mid air; also the three androids spotted Abbra chasing Sinba.

Bot 2: There! It's Abbra and the beast! Him and the beast!

Bot 1: (sees Abbra too) Right! Bot 3 stay put. Bot 2, you and me let's go! (runs after Abbra)

Bot 2: Wait for me! (follows Bot 1 on wheels)

Bot 3 waits for their return near a phone booth. Sinba has incurable speed, as Abbra flies above him and starts to slow him down by shooting lighting from his hands in mid air; Terra flies after Abbra from behind and passes through Bot 1 and Bot 2. Sinba heads into a hot tub room inside. For Sinba jumps under the people in the tub so quickly without them knowing, Abbra stands almost on top of them as he makes himself invisible steps above them, Terra flies right at them as the water raises out of the tub that made them all wet. As for the two robots, they're stuck because the people in the tub are mad and don't want to get splash again.

Bot 1 and Bot 2: Oh, great!

Abbra got Sinba trapped on top of the bridge, but not a very long fall. He was about to grab him until Terra stops him in time on the other side of the bridge.

Abbra: Great, more rude guesses in my way. Come back later for my show starts as soon as I can get my cat.

Terra: You think I'm some kind of freak? Guess again, I'm here for you, not this pussy cat.

Abbra: (found out what Terra was) A Bounty Hunter? What are you going to do to me, call the Navy? Have you ever seen the Navy men taking showers together?

Terra: Those idiots are probably cleaning themselves up as we speak.

Abbra: I wasn't talking about them cleaning themselves. Ooo, I'm nasty! (makes a honk sound)

Terra: I can really tell you're gay, now let's dance.

Abbra: For you, fine. Let the magic begin!

Terra starts swinging her sharp claws at Abbra, but he uses a bunch of poring bunny dolls as a shield. As Sinba watches everything on the edge on the bridge; Abbra then blows out flames of fire out of his mouth, Terra moves away from the flames quickly while Sinba decided to escape by jumping right off the bridge. Both Terra and Abbra stop their fight and went after the cat.

Abbra: Wait, baby! Come back! (jumps off and for got to use his magic to fly) Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! (falls down hard as he panics)

Terra: Come back here, you-! (flies down)

Abbra lands into the water, swimming to a near by surface somewhere in town. Terra tries to find Sinba in the water, but he landed on the side walk and not hurt as he cleans himself with his tongue. As for Terra, she looks at him with an angry look on her.

Terra: You're pretty retarded to be a star in this famous town of California!

Sinba moved his eyes around like he doesn't even care of Terra's problems. Hours later back at the Demon-Eye van; Fox looks at Sinba, she loves cats even wild ones so much.

Fox: Well, hon, aren't you a cutie. Here's a nice red collar to ware. (puts a red collar on Sinba) Sinba, not a bad name for a pretty Black Panther.

Terra dries herself off with a towel after falling into the water and finish taking a shower, for her, she dislikes Sinba.

Fox: I can't believe Abbra after the famous Sinba here in Los Vegas Town.

Terra: You believe in that? Tell me more about this Sinba thing.

Fox: Sinba here's a Black Panther, a wild cat that lives on top of the canyons in this state deep within the woods; people say he was born as a loner. While he was growing up, he started to know that he had amazing powers and other strong cat-like abilities. Also sensing things from humans or other creatures. Did I for get to mention his speed is so fast to catch him? Anyways, some group of magicians found Sinba in the woods and he was sick they took him in a better home to get well; after that those people train him to perform in every Los Vegas Town shows around and the real area name itself in Nevada. Sinba here is a one of a kind special cat, can do tricks than any other cat around just you name it.

Terra: How much is he worth?

Fox: About $200.00 or higher.

Terra: $200.00? Crap, I could have Abbra in seconds until this so call prize here mess me up!

Sinba turns around, moving his tail that whacks Terra's face. She screams with her hands covering her mouth, Fox scratches Sinba's ear from behind. Sinba loves Fox already and Terra too.

Terra: That hurt! (yells at Sinba)

Fox: That's his way of saying to you, 'lighten up, girl'.

Terra: (looks at Fox weirdly) Okay, since when did you know how to talk to animals?

Fox: For get about that! If we can use this panther as a decoy, we might have another chance of getting Abbra. So you might as well be friends with our new pet, after that follow my lead. Got it?

Terra: (doesn't like Fox's plan) Whatever… But if that feline touches me again, he's going down!

Back at Los Vegas Town, Abbra comes jumping out of the water and out of his bubble trick to give him some air. He goes back on the streets to find Sinba for his show.

Abbra: I'll get you yet, my price up pet. And that stupid woman bird thing is going down too. (uses his blow horn on his ear to try to hear from far distance on Sinba so he can track him down)

In the Demon-Eye van, Fox talks to Terra on her computer and watches her on a map of the whole town. As she uses Sinba to bring Abbra to the Bounty Hunters, by walking him around, part of Fox's ideas. Terra talks to Fox from the headphones on her ear that goes all the way to the computer.

Terra: Why do I have to do this part!?

Fox: Like I said before, all part of my plan to get Abbra. Didn't you ever take care of your pet before you join me?

Terra: They all started to run away ever since I became a suspect. But this cat isn't scared of me.

Sinba stop, started t smell as he was walking on the side walk.

Fox: I'm guessing he wants to help you out. Sounds cute for you that is, Terra.

Terra: (feels stupid walking Sinba around town as everyone watched her) God, kill me.

Mean while on the other side of Los Vegas Town, the three robots kept on looking for both Abbra and Sinba.

Bot 1: So much for chasing him down, now that we found the treasure that he's still after.

Bot 2: No kidding.

Bot 1: There's only one thing left to do, we can't let the cat get into the human cops. So we have to do…

Both Bot 2 and Bot 3 know what they must do next.

Bot 2: You're not thinking about using the sonic wave, aren't you?

Bot 1: Is like we have no other choice! (turns to Bot 3) Bot 3 set it up.

Bot 3 started making a sonic wave machine, a type of device that can make any wild creatures that hear it from a high pitched tone. Back at the van, Fox kept on watching the computer on Terra and Sinba.

Fox: Not bad, great idea I ever did. Keep it going, kitty. You hear?

Back on the streets of Los Vegas Town, Abbra sees a normal cat just walking by him, and no sign on Sinba anywhere so he kept on looking around.

Abbra: Just one cat, just one to use for my next show. The police are on to me, (loves talking about cops, male ones) I hope one of them will be gentle on me! (focus back on what's important right now) Also that lady's on to me as well which is bad. (puts away his blow horn back in his pants and just sits on the side walks and started thinking hard to himself) Now, if I were a cat on the loose, where will I be running off to?

Terra was still walking Sinba.

Terra: Keep it cool, Terra. (tries to control her anger) Hopefully when Abbra shows up sooner or later.

Back where the three bots are near a fork road, Bot 3 is finally finish with the device, it gives the two other bots the sign meaning it's done and ready to go.

Bot 2: It's done!

Bot 1: Start it up and follow me carefully. Remember our capturing plan.

The device of the sonic wave was turn on. As Bot 1, Bot 2, and Bot 3 headed back on the streets where Sinba is with Terra coming by. (It only works on animals for they can only hear, not on humans or the robots).

Bot 1: Is it on?

Bot 2: Only animals can hear it, remember?

Bot 1: Oh! Well… um…um… I knew that.

At Amazon-a-Star, ever single animal stars in their cages went nuts over the sonic noise they're hearing. As Debby looks at every animal that are acting up, she doesn't care.

Debby: Not my problem here.

Sinba can hear the sound and just starts running off so quickly, leaving Terra to get dragged as her foot is caught from Sinba's leach on the ground, she flies up a little to stay off the cement grounds until she can untie herself out. Terra then warns Fox that something very weird is happening.

Terra: This isn't good. (talks to Fox on her speaker headphone) Fox! Fox! He's getting away!

Fox: Abbra is?

Terra: No! It's the cat! The cat!

Fox: This may not be good.

Abbra spotted a lot of stray cats along with Sinba running all over the town as they all follow the sound.

Man: Damn, check that out!

Abbra: (sees Sinba) My baby! (steals the man's car, as he turns it into a fast racing car with his magic wand on top) I'm coming for you, my pretty kitty!

Man: Hey, that's my car!

Abbra: Sorry, I need it for something I must get! (drives off in a super fast speed) Call me! (poofs the man a card with his cell phone number on it)

Man: (throws the card away and leaves) I hate my life.

Bot 2 fires a big net in front of Sinba, but with his amazing speed, he was able to get away from it. As the rest of the cats who were next to he got caught in the net instead.

Bot 2: Missed!

Abbra sees Terra from above and trying to get Sinba as she sees him too.

Terra: Abbra!

Abbra throws a sword up at Terra, it multiples into five swords. She dodges two leaving three of the swords cut Terra a lot; also the leach caught on her foot was cut off; she falls on streets with a few cuts on her and alright to move. She tries to catch up for Terra was way behind, leaving Abbra to get Sinba at last. He uses a magic collar and snags it right on Sinba's neck; then pulls him inside the car. Sinba was trapped as for the bounty was ready to leave the high way for the three robots follow him from behind.

Bot 1: After him! We can't let him get away with that cat!

Bot 2: We're on it! We're on it!

As Abbra was happy for getting his prize, in the back side of the car Sinba tries to bite his way out of Abbra magical ropes that's around him tight as Abbra isn't paying attention to that and paying more attention on escaping. Terra finally catches up Abbra in his get away car as she was kicking it hard on her motorcycle; Fox is on her way to help her out and already call the cops.

Terra: (in rage right now) Hey, Abbra! It's pay back time!

Abbra: (hears Terra from the back) You again!? (tries speeding up to lose Terra)

Fox: (to Terra) Sister, mind your blood pressure.

Terra: (to Fox while going faster on her motorcycle) Oh, you haven't seen pressure just yet! Not even from me! (speeds it to get Abbra)

Bot 1: Faster, faster!

Bot 2: Right!

Abbra blast his lighting attacks from his hand on the four beings that are coming after him. As Terra moves on the other side of the road, so did Bot 1, 2, and 3 so many times.

Terra: Hey, scrap metals! Get out of my way!

The three androids got together and fire their huge magnet on to the car to try to stop the car, but Abbra's magical powers bounce it away from him, as it was being heavily dragged.

Bot 1: Go!

Sinba finally breaks free. He then bites down on Abbra's neck from behind, he was screaming in agony while keeping his eyes on the road. Leaving Sinba to make his exit by jumping out of the car and lands out alright but it was about to be hit for he was in the way where Abbra's headed to. Terra stops her bike to see what's going to happen to him.

Terra: Oh, great! Stupid cat!

She makes a huge jump over the three androids and Abbra, grabs Sinba, puts him behind the other seat of her bike, and drives away. As she sees the huge magnet on the road, Terra grabs it and hooks it under the bumper car Abbra's still in. Terra sees the Demon-Eye van and heads there for she and Fox got their bounty where they want him to be.

Terra: Fox now! (drives right inside the van with Sinba)

As Fox aims her whip at Abbra while driving all at once.

Fox: This is the finally curtains for you, homo freak!

All four tires blow up from Fox' fire whip. The car along with Abbra in it and the three androids fall off the huge bridge of the high way of the road and landed right into the police head quarters; along with three of the bad zoo keepers that were hurt after the car landed right on top of their van hide out that was giving the robots orders. The two Bounty Hunter girls got their award plus a lot more with the six zoo helper jerks as the entire police forces surround the car with the guns drawn out.

Officer: All right, Abbra, your hocus pocus days are over!

The three bots give their selves up together, so did the other three zoo keepers. And Abbra too, as he throws down his magic hat for losing to bounty hunter females.

Abbra: Ah, poppy!

Criminal Hunters (X) show was on again on TV, for Derek and Alice have some breaking news about Abbra MacNagar.

Derek: Yo, yo, yo, all of you Bounty Hunter in the U.S.! This is Derek!

Alice: And this is Alice, time for some breaking news on our bounty, Abbra MacNagar.

Derek: That's right! He was finally got arrested, along with three zoo keepers plus three androids that were helping the three males out illegally.

Alice: Looks like Abbra has no choice but to date those awful zoo men for a year or so. It seems Abbra was after one special Black Panther.

Derek: A wild cat that's part of ever Los Vegas Town and other shows it was in, but it seems he's missing as we speak. Ah, who cares! The $1,450,000.00 has been given to a new group of Bounty Hunters, Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'.

Alice: True! I hope that kitty will be alright.

Derek: Oh, I bet it will…

Back at Amazon-a-Star at night, Debby watched the Criminal Hunters (X) show everyday as she was thinking about Sinba.

Debby: I hope that beast is okay on its own.

For the Bum and the Fat Man from earlier today, they both were force to clean around the animal star's room all because Debby made them.

Debby: Keep cleaning, idiots! Make sure you get everything that's dirty out of this place! I'm going to work your asses' right out! (laughs)

The two losers continue on cleaning. In the Demon-Eye van, Sinba comes running into the living room after being brushed from Fox.

Fox: (found Sinba) There you are!

Sinba jumps on Terra.

Terra: Hey! (tries to push Sinba off of her) Get off of me!

Sinba kisses her face, meaning his way of saying thank you for saving me. He is now part of the Bounty Hunter team of Demon-Eye. Terra got so gross out by the drool all over her.

Terra: Eew!

Sinba gets off and lies down on the floor.

Fox: Aw, he likes you.

Terra: Why did you have to bring the panther in? Why join with us? I hate him!

Fox: He'll be good to us, a perfect guard dog; of course it's not a dog. Sinba's smart enough to hunt some bounties for us to catch so there.

Terra: Guard dog, my butt! As long as he can act up in the van.

The show is over on TV.

Alice: Well, it's time to log out for now.

Derek: Until next time! See you later for more hunting, cowboys and girls!

Alice: Later!

As the show ended Sinba yawns for this special Black Panther is happy to be free and a member of Demon-Eye Bounty Hunter.

End of Translation….


	3. Unknown Man with a Big Heart

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

In a small area in California, there was a small drug store near by and still open late on a hard rainy night. Across that store, a man who looked fat with a big grey sweater on was running away from someone who's after him; he wears glasses, grey sweater that makes him look fat…or he is? Has sort stick out black hair, has a cute face, and a big cowardly man who has a pure heart. As the unknown person rushes inside the drug store in fear also all wet. So scared, needed to hide, and doesn't want to die. His name is Ray Leonardo K., as he walks up to the Clerk who owns the drug store asking for his help while shaking in fear.

Ray: (having trouble speaking) Excuse me, ah…ah…sir? I need your…um… help…

Clerk: Dude, calm down.

Ray: I can't!

Clerk: (gives Ray a glass of cold water) Drink up, then tell me your problem.

The Clerk hands Ray some water, he drinks a half of it then tries to calm himself down by taking deep breaths.

Clerk: Tell me now, who are you running from?

Ray: From… from…

Before Ray could speak, a lot of gangsters surround the drug store and load up their machine guns. Ray knows they're here for him; he went near the cigarette trays where the TV is next to it that's very big and heavy; as he picks it up with his two bare hands. The Clerk freaks out.

Ray: Sorry, I have to do this to your store for one reason.

Ray throws the big TV right out of the window and right into the gangsters' faces, only four were hit badly as the rest of them ducked.

Ray: To stay alive from danger.

The remaining gangsters fire their guns everywhere inside the store from outside. The Clerk runs off from the window, Ray tries to do the same thing; until some long heavy metal chains came flying out at Ray and started warping him around so tightly, leaving the men to pull him out to them. They all pointed their guns at Ray's face to do as they say or die. Ray was scare to death and had no choice but to gives himself up to stay alive.

Ray: I give up! I'll do anything you want, just don't shoot me!

Stage # 3: [Unknown Man with a Big Heart]

The time was 10:37 pm at an old factory building, still the month of September. Ray is hand cuffed by a ruthless gangster leader name Fish Lips and his men, for they heard a lot about Ray and his awful past; they want to use him to find something that Fish Lips needs. If Ray wants to live, he must do as they tell him as he tries not to panic. Fish Lips is a ugly man with funny looking lips and talks like a Italian Mob, wears a black suit with a hat, shoes, and has metal chains to beat his victims up; they're also known as the Iron Bar Gang.

Fish Lips: I got you all the way to my hide out where I want you to be, see? Do you even know who I am?

Ray: Not…not… rea-…No!

Fish Lips: You don't? How sad. (Yells in Ray's face) I'm Fish Lips, leader of the Iron Bar Gang, see!?

Ray nodded a yes.

Fish Lips: It's a good thing I found you in time for my grand prize to get. You see? It's one of the rarest stones around for my collection and I need it by tonight; with your help, Fat Tony, my troubles and the boys here will be over.

Ray: Get a stone? But that's call stealing, I never steal.

The henchmen and Fish Lips started laughing hard after hearing that, the boss then stops and pats Ray on the back.

Fish Lips: This isn't call stealing; it's called lending it to someone by accident.

Ray didn't get what Fish Lips was trying to explain to him at all, not even the easy way.

Fish Lips: I'll tell you everything in the car, Fat Tony old buddy.

Points his long gun on Ray's head from the back, he starts to breathe heavily in fear.

Fish Lips: Just do as I say and you'll live, or don't make me shoot your big fat ass right out of you, see?

Ray: I'll do it! I'll do whatever you tell me to. (Crosses his fingers behind his back)

Fish Lips: All righty.

Later that night, there were tons of night clubs that are always open late at nights such as dancing clubs where teenagers and adults can go to party all night long. There's one at 'Night Fever', in California, best place to go; that is where the Demon-Eye girls are; Fox in her '70's dancing uniform and Terra in her sexy, black, biker suit. Both Fox and Terra are talking to each other as they wait in line to go inside to dance all night.

Terra: Do you have a boy friend?

Fox: Me? I use to, but we lost each other, or he never call me in the past four months. I can't tell which one it was…

Terra: Really?

Fox: What about you and Jason? You two make a great couple.

Terra turns red all over her face or blushes; she pretends she and Jason are only good friends knowing to Fox that she is in love with him.

Terra: Me and Jason!? Please, I like him as a good friend, he does too. He isn't my boyfriend, Fox.

Fox: But he wants to really sleep-

Terra kicks Fox's leg a little to shut her up.

Terra: No we don't, even if Jason wanted to I would hang myself by now!

Fox: Someday, you'll find a perfect guy that'll love you forever.

Terra: As if.

Fox: I hate to finish our chat, but we're next in line.

Terra runs inside with her ticket to enter. Fox gave the man her ticket on her way inside and joins with Terra; as the Demon-Eye girls enter in the Night Fever dance club. There are a lot of people they see having a blast in different sections of dances to be in: old, new, jazz, hip-hop, slow dances, '70's, '80's, and '90's, DJ music, rock, and many more.

Fox: You can go in whatever sections here you want, but the jazz and slow dance. I'm just saying that so we won't get ourselves into trouble, so try to control yourself.

Terra: What are you, my mom? (Removes her black hair band)

Fox: Just do it. I'll be in the '70's disco room to shake that booty of mine.

Fox went into the '70's room, while Terra headed to different dance rooms. She looks around the DJ room as she was walking around the dance floor; Dick, Rick, and Nick were rocking out as they're dancing with different girls as they were all having a blast right now.

Rick: (to Nick while dancing) I know the man who does the DJ!

Nick: What's that!?

Rick: I said, I know the man who does-

Dick tells his two friends to dance to the next song already playing.

Dick: All right! I know this song, let's rock and roll, boys! (Dances)

Rick: Never mind, Nick! I'll tell you right after this! (Starts dancing again)

Nick: (dances around the dance floor in a crazy way) Dancing time!

Terra sees the three guys and she was like, 'okay?' as she passes by them. She then went to sit down somewhere while Fox back in the '70's room is dancing all over the place in roller blades.

Fox: This is the life, sugar! (continues roller balding and dancing)

Back at the DJ room, Ray in a big heavy black coat, stands around trying to ask every pretty girl as they all walk pass him. Terra sees on the floor a big, rare, red ruby; she looks everywhere and just picks it up to get a better look at it.

Terra: A lost ruby? It belongs to no one? Well, you know the old saying goes: finders' keepers, losers' weepers. (puts the ruby in her pockets)

The Iron Bar Gang members are dress up as fake cops, watching Ray on each and every side; for he is being force to find something rare for Fish Lips to take from anyone of the women in the dance club. Ray is very worried on what will happen if he tries to escape from Fish Lips' men. He then sees Terra Ivy getting a drink of grape juice.

Terra: A toast, for a fun time at the dance and me being a Bounty Hunter. (drinks up)

Ray stares at Terra, from the way she's looking right now; he turns bright red all over his face. For Ray he thinks Terra can help him out, not only that, he also thinks Terra is too cute for a punk teenager. As Terra sits down way across where Ray is standing.

Ray: I…I think… I'm in love. (walks up to talk to Terra in person)

Before Ray can see Terra, he looks around and sees the bad gangsters playing poker leaving Ray to get away without them knowing. As Ray stands beside Terra; she then looks up at him and looks away after like she doesn't care at all.

Terra: If you're thirsty, go get yourself a drink.

Ray: Is not that. This might be a little freaky for me to say this, but… (has trouble spitting it out)

Terra: But what?

Ray: I think you're cute! Sorry, just wanted to say it right away because I'm so shy.

Terra turns to Ray and smiles at him.

Terra: Really? You're sweet. I thought you'll be one of those sick bastards here who only uses women for fun, but not you, you're something else. Much different man then the rest, for a big guy, you sure have a big heart.

Ray then smiles at Terra.

Ray: You think so?

Terra: You bet! Have a seat if you like.

Ray grabs a chair near by and sits next to Terra for he wants to get to know her more.

Ray: About what you said to me, 'for a big guy'. I…may… have put on a few more pounds or so. (puts his hand where his big stomach is sticking out) If you don't like me looking like this, I can lose some weight right now.

Terra: No. I like you normal or fat, it doesn't matter what you are or what other people will say to you. Be who you are.

Ray: You're the first person to say that to me. I'm…um…Ray.

Terra: I'm… (doesn't want to tell Ray her last name) I'm Terra. Please to meet you, Ray.

Ray: Same here. (feels happy being with Terra right now)

Ray's remembering from two hours ago before he came to Night Fever club… He was in the car with Fish Lips; explaining to Ray everything he must know to get something for him. As Ray was shaking badly in fear he was in.

Fish Lips: Listen up, kid. I'm going to tell you once and you're on your own, see?

Ray: I'm listening…

Fish Lips: Good. You'll be just a normal guest at the Night Fever Club Dance near town which we're headed for; inside try to talk to every hot babe in there to gain your trust, then you'll look in their bags to find and snatch me a ruby I need for my collection. Known as, 'Red Eagle', one of the rarest stones around the world. It will give my men and me a lot more money we need; after that come back outside quietly and you're free to go, but don't get out very late or don't leave the building. If you do, my men will beat you in chains to death that will beating like normal cops. You got it?

Ray: I know everything you just told me. I'll be quick and look for that ruby, I promise.

Fish Lips: Good.

Ray: Before I go, tell me why you're using me if you can use your men? You know, get it over and done with?

Fish Lips: (does a fake cough then tells a stupid reason he made up) I have my strange reasons and you have yours, see? Just do it.

Ray: (rubs his hands together) I guess so.

Getting back at the Night Fever Club, Fox s still having fun, but the Iron Bar Gang henchmen notices Ray was gone; they got up and started looking for him to make him continue his job. Ray's still chatting with Terra, love as first sight, she sort of likes him. The kind man makes sure the gangsters aren't watching him.

Ray: So, you love listening to music, enjoy singing, or dancing? For me, I'm kind of a good dancer. And you?

Terra: I am a very good fighter. I'm also good at singing, I love listening to any types of music and as much as I enjoy those two, I love to dance.

Ray: That's cool, just… like… like… (too shy to speak) You are…

Terra: I can never hurt you because you're too innocent to be bad.

Ray feels bad on what he's doing for Fish Lips, in comes the gangsters looking for him, he had no choice but to tell Terra the truth why he's here in first place.

Terra: Ray, what's up?

Ray: You have to help me. (stands up) They're after some rare ruby you just found and a bunch of awful group are hurting me to make me take it away from you by force.

Terra: What? (gets up too) How did you know I have the ruby?

Ray: I saw you… I'm so sorry! I'm not a bad guy I swear; I really need your help!

Terra sees the Iron Bar Men coming. She really feels sorry for Ray; she's going to help him out as she lends Ray a hand.

Terra: Come on, we're leaving.

Ray: Really, you're not mad at me?

Terra: For a cute and nice guy like you, I don't think so.

Ray grabs Terra's hand and tries to get out of the building. The gangsters see Ray escaping; they went after him but not knowing that Terra's has the Bloody Eagle Stone. Some crazy woman is looking for that stone she was carrying a while ago, she then sees Terra holding on to it; when the woman saw it she freaks out and runs away. As the bad gangsters corner both Terra and Ray as they try to act like real police to get Ray back to his job.

Gangster 1: Excuse us, young lady. We would like for you to step away from the man beside you.

Terra: What did he do wrong?

Gangster 1: That's nothing for you to know about.

Terra: Well, I'm not moving, until you tell me what kind of trouble this sweet man did.

Ray turns red again for Terra calling him a sweet man.

Gangster 2: Get out of our way!

One of the men whacks Terra with a metal pole right at her cheek bone. Ray flips and everybody else did too that saw that part.

Ray: Terra! Are you okay!?

Gangster 2: Move it, or else, you crazy bitch!

Terra tills her head back up, that hit didn't hurt her at all. Just left her with a big bruised, Terra just smiled. Then shows her half bird looks to fight.

Terra: You men aren't real cops; just some kind of stupid idiots group who never learns anything. (turns to Ray) Ray, find somewhere to hide.

Ray: (surprise to see Terra as a half harpy that's all over her body) That bird thing on you. What…is…it?

Terra: Go!

Ray hides behind back stage where the DJ plays the music. Terra up kicks two gangsters' lips really hard.

Gangster 1: Nice going. (to one of the other men) You four, get back to the boss, capture anyone who has or did have the stone a while go, and find Ray! The rest of you, let's kick some ass!

Four men went back to their hide out, everyone panics all over the dance club and ran out to get away from the danger going on. As Terra kept on kicking some butt against the Iron Bar henchmen so much; Ray didn't want Terra to get hurt so he got out his watch that a remote and calls out his get away vehicle.

Ray: Silver Wing, ready to go

Ray's special future-like car starts up by the sound of his voice as its voice activated it drives by its self to reach where Ray is as it crashes right inside the dance club window. Ray gets in the Silver Wing in time also for his chance to drive him and Terra out safely. Terra was winning the fight by herself; as Fox gets through the crowd to see what's going on.

Fox: All right, a drunken fight!

She sees just Terra beating up a lot of the fake cops. For Fox wasn't too happy about it.

Fox: Terra…

Ray then starts up the Silver Wing by hand; Terra had a chance to run off after taking care of the Iron Bar henchmen, the rest of them started shooting from outside. As all the people ran out of the building to safety from a near by exit, Terra sees Fox and tells her to get out.

Terra: Fox!

Fox: Didn't I say not to get into a fight?

Terra: Never mind that! They're after a nice man and now they're after us; we got to get Ray and split! (tries to find Ray)

Fox: Those dirt bags that are shooting are after a man!? (sees Terra gone) Hey, wait for me! (catches up with her)

Ray drives back outside, as he sees Terra and Fox; Ray had to get Terra out along with her friend for he likes her a lot.

Ray: Terra, get in! We're leaving this place!

The two Demon-Eye girls got in the techno. Car, Ray drives off to the streets and away from the chaos. The Iron Bar Gang members' loss Ray and still capture a few people that try to leave. As Terra tells Ray to drive them back to the van. Ten minutes later, the gangsters caught the crazy woman that did have the stone once and lost it. So they shot her from the head eight times. For Fish Lips was mad.

Fish Lips: Does she have it?

Gangster 2: No, sir. She said she lost it, that blond girl must have a hold of it now.

Fish Lips: Great! First you boys got beaten by a chick, didn't find out she really has the stone, and let that Ray go! Speaking of Fat Tony, where in the hell is he?

Gangster 2: That's another problem, he escape with the blond girl; I think he's in love with her.

Fish Lips: I see, track him down! If or if not you find him, I'll kill him for good along with his new girl friend, see?

All the gangsters: Right, sir! (all headed out in their cars and the big one with Fish Lips goes in)

Fish Lips: Those two will be good as dead when I find them, see? (said to himself and head out)

Back at the Demon-Eye van, Fox ties Ray up to a chair, for she doesn't trust him on what just happen tonight. Terra though feels sorry for Ray and she can already tell he's not a bad guy for a kind hearted man he is. She thinks Fox is being a little cruel on him; Ray got mad a Fox.

Ray: What's the big idea!? You're lucky I saved you and Terra's life, so why are you tying me up!? I'm on your side!

Sinba pokes his head out and sees Ray, as he started smelling his jeans; he freaks out as he's seeing a wild Black Panther next to him for real.

Ray: (panics and got really scared) Oh, my God! A panther!

Sinba does not get Ray at all, he sneezes after that.

Fox: Either you're telling the truth or not, my pet here can sense what you are.

Ray: (still scared to death) Fine, just don't let it eat me!

Fox: Quit being a big baby, he won't eat you.

Terra: Hey, Fox; he's a new friend of mine.

Fox: Really? For a scary cat, he sure is a tough man, a big one that is.

Terra: Not only tough, a kind man too. I also think he's kind of cute.

Ray turns red again on what Terra said to Fox about him.

Fox: Cute? Girl, are you falling for him?

Terra: No! He's a loner, look at him; he needs someone to be with him. Someone like us.

Fox: Oh, please…

Ray: Please nothing! Terra's right, I'm a friend and I never want to hurt someone like you two girls; I really want to stay with here because of some crazy 1940's bad guy is after me. He's also after a rare stone; Fish Lips wants to get his hands on the stone.

Fox: What kind of stone?

Terra: (just remembers the stone she found earlier at Night Fever Club) What does it look like?

Ray tries hard to remember what the stone was that Fish Lips wants so badly.

Ray: I… think…um…um…its red…very rare one and it's a shape like a heart with…an eagle's…eye inside of it. For some strange reason, Fish Lips wants it so badly, if I don't turn it in to him, he'll hunt me down and kill me. And that goes the same thing with you two.

Terra remembers now, the same stone Ray described it is still in her pocket.

Terra: I have it!

Fox: You do!?

Terra takes out the stone, showing it to Ray, Sinba, and Fox in her hands.

Fox: Jackpot! (heard so much about the stone) It's the Red Eagle.

Terra: Red Eagle? The Bloody Eye Eagle Stone, I heard rumors about this rare rock!

Ray: That's the one. That's what Fish Lips wants.

Fox: But who's Fish Lips?

Ray: Some leader in a group call the Iron Bar Gang.

Terra: Really? Let's get some more details on this, Fox. (headed to the computer/living room)

Fox: (to Sinba) Sinba, let's go.

Sinba leaves leaving Ray alone in the room, he stops Fox for leaving him by himself.

Ray: Wait, don't leave me like this! At least give me something to do.

Fox: Make that Fish Lips come to us. Call him up on your cell phone next to you, and tell him you were captured by us.

Ray: But-!

Fox: Trust me on this. (leaves with Terra and Sinba)

Ray gets his cell phone with his chin to call up Fish Lips to make him come where the Demon-Eye are; scared of doing it too, but he has no choice but to trust Terra and Fox on what they said to him. More importantly he trusts Terra the most. In the other room, Fox has up load a lot of information on her computer about the stone; it has a lot of other details on why Fish Lips wants it so badly.

Fox: This stone sure is special.

Terra: Well, duah! It is special and one of the rarest ones in the world.

Fox: Besides that, the Bloody Eye Eagle Stone has something else than how much it's worth.

Terra: In that case, fill me in.

Terra turns on the big screen TV, there the show, "Criminal Hunters (X)', is on right now. For today's info. on the next bounty on the loose.

Derek: Yo, all you Bounty Hunters in the U.S.! This is Derek!

Alice: And this is Alice, time to show you our next bounty to hunt down today! So, Derek, who's on the most wanted list this time?

Derek: Two rewards, sort of a one in a half bounty on the run. First one, is an ugly bad man name Fish Lips; some sort of leader in an awful group, "The Iron Bar Gang". Wanted for stealing rare stones and jewelries here in California; also he uses heavy metal chains as his deadly weapon; he uses it to force his victims to do his dirty work for him. If you don't do it, you're good as dead. So he or his men or him with his men put together are worth $2,560,000.00.

Alice: Wow, that's big! Way big!

Fox heard that Fish Lips is wanted all on TV.

Fox: (was surprised after hearing everything) No way! Terra, it's that guy the big man talk about.

Derek: It sure is, now our second one is sort of a bounty but none of us are sure if he is a bad guy that committed a crime. Tell them more, Alice!

Alice: Sure thing! He's big, seems super strong, very friendly, and a cowardly man name Ray Leonardo K. If anyone or you Bounty Hunters seen this man or know anything about his pasted for what he did do but don't have a record on him, please report this to the police station. If you do, the reward on him is only $2,730,000.00.

Terra heard more about Ray on TV, he's something wanted for an unknown reason of a crime they think he did, but not sure of it yet.

Terra: (was surprised also after hearing Ray was wanted) Is that man we brought back to our van? We got one reward already, Fox!

Derek: Try to find one or two of these men, all you cowboys and girls out there!

Alice: Good luck!

Inside Fish Lips' black truck, one of his henchmen receives a call from Ray.

Gangster 3: Sir, you got a call on line four.

Fish Lips: Really? Put it through.

Hands Fish Lips the phone, the screen turns on, and sees Ray. He tries his very best to act like he just been kidnapped to make Fish Lips come and rescue him with the stone he found. A trap that Fish Lips can already tell, so he too acts like he still cares for Ray in using him to find the stone he needs so he plays along.

Fish Lips: Well, Fat Tony. I see you're alive and well.

Ray: (acts like he still works for Fish Lips) Ah, yeah. Sir, I…did…not…run away. I was…ah…kidnapped by those two girls back at the dance that started the fight a… hour ago.

Fish Lips: (pretends to believe in Ray on what he's saying) So that's why you haven't come back to me. Tell me where you are right now? We'll be there to rescue you.

Ray: Right! I'm in a huge van near a huge dump field; they also have the stone you want. I found it.

Fish Lips: Good for you, we're on our way.

Ray: Thank you so much. - (phone call ended)

Fish Lips: Move out!

The Iron Bar Gang headed out where the Demon-Eye girls are; Fish Lips got out a metal chain to make sure he'll kill Ray once he gets the stone along with Terra and Fox too with him smiling in an evil way. Back at the Demon-Eye van, both Fox and Terra comes back where Ray is tied up to tell him some good news on what they just discovered.

Ray: I did what you said; Fish Lips and his men will be here soon. (got confused from the way Terra and Fox are both smiling at him) What? Why are you two looking at me like that?

Fox: We were thinking why would a kind man like you be tormented by those crazy gangsters and you being here with us girls?

Terra: So we're bringing you somewhere safe.

Ray: Where would that somewhere be?

Terra and Fox: The police station.

Ray: (started to panic again) What!?

Fox: A lost man with a big reward in return; a lot more on you than those Iron Bar Gang members, Ray Leonardo K.

Ray was so surprised that Fox and Terra finally found out who Ray really is so far…

Terra: $2,730,000.00 reward, plus the $2,560,000.00 reward on that fish dude.

Ray: $2,730,000.00 on me?

Fox: You got it, sugar. We're taking you to prison, but with the people that are committed none really bad crimes so you'll be alright. You won't be harmed at all.

The two Bounty Hunter girls, were about to leave Ray again, but he stops them both. For some reason, he doesn't want to go to jail. On something else Ray did that he never wants to talk about.

Ray: Hold it! (to Terra and Fox) Let me stay with you two, please let me be free! Either way is fine but going to the police.

Terra: Why? We're saving you, right? Any officer will believe in you if you just tell the truth.

Ray: It's not that! I have another awful reason why I shouldn't go to the police station, but I can't tell you what it is. Because if I did, you Terra, will hate me and leave me for good!

Fox: What makes you say Terra Ivy will leave you?

Ray was so surprised after hearing from Fox saying Terra's full name to him, for he's in love with Terra Ivy. Ray heard a lot of rumors about what happen to her three years ago.

Ray: Terra Ivy!?

When Ray shouting out loud, that made Sinba wake up in the other room then falls back to sleep.

Ray: This is more than a nightmare, but a dream for me. I'm in love with Terra Ivy!

Terra: Say what?

Ray blushes again; he was hoping that Terra didn't hear what he just said he was in love with her deeply.

Ray: I…mean…um…um…never mind.

Terra: Well, you stay put. We need to take care on our other bounty.

Fox: Its part of our job, we are Bounty Hunter after all.

Fox leaves the room and heads back to the living room. Before Terra leaves with Fox, Ray stops her again; he's worried about his new girlfriend.

Ray: Terra! Don't tell me you're going to catch Fish Lips? (that point there made Terra stopped) Because if you are, I just wanted to let you know to please be careful and I'll always protect you.

Terra: (smiles at Ray) Thanks. (pulls out her special hair pin and put it on Ray's lap so he can try to cut his way out) Meet me outside as soon as you get yourself out, and don't tell this to Fox that I help you escape. Later! (leaves the room)

Ray grabs the pin with his mouth, he's very happy that Terra likes him so much.

Ray: What a woman. (starts cutting himself loose from the ropes)

In the other room, Fox and Terra sit on different chairs. Thinking about the rare stone, Ray, and their bounty to hunt down that they're both waiting for to come to them, the Iron Bar Gang.

Fox: That bounty better come. (relies Terra has a soft spot for Ray) Terra, you sure care so much for big, sweet, Ray.

Terra: (that made her turn red and comes up with something in saying she does not) I…I do not! I would like to have him as a friend so he won't feel so lonely. We shouldn't turn Ray to the police; at least we can get that fish man instead.

Fox: Whatever makes you happy, hon. just trying to make you smile.

A bunch of huge metal chains came flying into the Demon-Eye van and trap the van on to the street cement. A huge bump hit Terra, Fox, and Sinba a little; same thing happen to Ray and got his left arm free but hit his head again the wall so hard. Ray can see Fish Lips and his men surrounding the van.

Ray: They're here! (gets the rest untied quickly)

Terra and Fox get back up off the floor after the hit.

Fox: What the hell!? (sees Fish Lips and his men in the back round on the computer screen) It's our bounties, the Iron Bar Gang and Fish Lips!

Fish Lips: I believe you two are young ladies who have Fat Tony with you, and my stone. If you don't mind giving it to me.

Terra: (sticks out her tongue at Fish Lips on the screen) As if we would, you slimy freak show!

Fish Lips: Well, well, well. If it isn't the woman who beaten up my men. Look, the stone isn't important to you, babe. Just hand it to me and I might promise to let you two go, you can keep chubby if you like, see?

Fox: This red stone is important to you and to the cops. How do I know? I did some checks on it and here's what I found out: The Red Eagle, or should I say, the Bloody Eye Eagle Stone. Back in the early 1940's, your grandfather Acampo, was the number one bad, and very tricky jewelry thieve also stealing tons of money ever in history. One day he found an dead eagle lying on the streets after he accidentally ran over it without looking when he was driving; the bird died but it left out its eye that was so red all over it just turn into a red hard stone. It never breaks, has one eye of that same eagle inside of it, its covered in dry blood, and it became the most rarest stone in the world. It brought Acampo lots of good luck at times when he was robbing places, until he was finally caught by the bunch of police and was shot to death from the heart. After his death, his henchmen all think it was the stone's fault that cause Acampo to have bad luck instead so they had to get rid of it in other words throw it away out of California for good. But seventy something years later, you heard about the stone is still around that your grandfather once had, with it you can make a lot of money if you find it along with the other valuable stones you stolen to be rich, not to mention have new good luck on you freaks. And you don't want to have bad luck when at first to get the Bloody Eye so you found someone to do the dirty work for you such as Ray Leonardo K himself. If he did your job, he'll be the one to have bad luck instead of you and he'll be curse with it and be killed at the very end. With that stone in your hands, you'll be the famous bounty ever.

Terra, Fish Lips, and the Iron Bar Gang henchmen were all surprised for Fox solving the whole mystery about the stone on her own.

Fish Lips: Hmm… No bad, sweet heart. Guess you did your homework about my life, see?

Fox: I use to be a detective three years ago, until I decided to become a Bounty Hunter like I am today.

Fish Lips: I'll go easy on you two gals, because you're both such lovely ladies. Why don't we trade; that stone for some of my money, just name your price.

Fox: Sounds like a deal.

Terra: (thinks Fox's crazy about trusting Fish Lips) Have you gone mad, Fox? We can't-

Fox: (puts her finger on Terra's lips as she explains by whispering) It might be a trap which I already aware of, just play along for a while. If they break the deal, you can break them down.

Terra: (she gets it now) I get you.

Fox: (to Fish Lips) We'll give this stone back for $10,000.00. No, that's a bit too much. How about $100.00? That should be enough for us girls to have.

Fish Lips: You got it. Make sure that chick brings the stone outside on top of the dump area around it where there's a big wide court and I'll bring one of my men with the money. So please, take your time to trade.

Ray finally got himself freed. He then sneaks around inside the big van to find something, he got back his watch to his special car and his cell, and he cares so much of Terra that he'll do anything for her. Outside near the open field across where the garbage area is, Terra was ready to give Fish Lips his stone, so was one of his henchmen with a suitcase with $100.00 in it.

Fox: Getting the money plus the other bounty with us, that'll make $2,730,100.00.

Terra: Looks like we hit a big jack pot tonight.

Fox: Remember, if they double cross us, take them out. And try not to lose the stone or the cash.

Terra: Roger, roger. (headed out to the field)

Fish Lips: You may go.

Gangster 2: On the double, sir! (heads out too)

Fox back in the van hopes that everything will turn out all right for her and Terra.

Fox: (to Terra) I trusting you.

Ray got everything he needs as he puts his watch on his wrist and tries to find his car to get out that's in the back of the van. Ray sees Terra with one of Fish Lips' men; he has a very bad feeling about what's going to happen and he must help out Terra because he can tell it's a trap just by Fish Lips plays his role. Ray headed to his car until Sinba spotted him escaping as the cat growls a little at him.

Ray: (shaking in fear) Nice… kitty…nice…nice…kitty…

Sinba roars just a little, which scared Ray as he went flying out as he was panicking so much.

Ray: I'm not on your menu!

Back outside, the two people stand on each side and ready to trade.

Fish Lips: Show it.

Terra shows the guy the stone and the guy shows Terra the money in the suitcase.

Fish Lips: Very good. Now when one of you two say go, carefully toss the stone to us which will be you next to do that as soon as my henchmen here tosses the money to you.

Gangster 2: Ready whenever you are.

Terra: All right…

Fish Lips speaks through his partner on his head phone speaker in his ear, he only wants the stone and take out Terra for good along with the van.

Fish Lips: (to Gangster 2) As soon as she says 'go', take her out, and take the stone after. As for the big van, crush it into pieces, see?

His men nodded his head as in yes. For Terra she can already tell it's a trap so she plays along still; she has a plan of her own.

Terra: Ready?

Gangster 2: Ready.

Terra: Set?

Gangster 2: Set. (getting ready to draw out his gun)

Terra: Go! (flies in the air just in time)

The henchmen fires at Terra five times, but she was gone before that happen by flying and she come back down giving the freak an air kick attack then a punch in the stomach. Terra grabs the suitcase away and pushes the man down in a pile full of trash.

Fish Lips: What!? You did it too early! Take her and the other chick down, see? Fire all gun and chains!

Fish Lips' men fire their machine guns at Terra and the Demon-Eye van in their cars.

Fox: I knew something like this would happen!

Ray turns on his Silver Wing Vehicle and opens the back side of the van to drive off and go save Terra from Fish Lips' weapons firing. Fox found out that Ray broke out of the ropes.

Fox: Hey! (sees Ray driving off) Next time, ask me before you take off and touching my van!

Terra kept on ducking and flying away from every bullet coming at her, she uses one of her wings around her arm as a powerful shield. All the bullets bounce right back at the Iron Bar Gang in their cars, only six blew up. Terra tries to get inside the van with the money and the stone; now Fish Lips was really mad.

Fish Lips: No more fooling around! Release the chains, squeeze her to death!

Fish Lips metal chains went flying at Terra. One caught her leg that's now all chain down, the rest of it was about to chain her up; that's when Ray jumps out of his Silver Wing to Terra's aid and punches all the chains to the ground with a huge soccer punch because of his amazing strength he has in it. As his muscles were showing for a very big man, part of his mutation powers he has. Ray just saved Terra's life; she was kind of shocked but at the same time was glad Ray came in time, the rest of the chains around Terra's body breaks right off thanks to Ray.

Terra: Ray, how you can be so powerful if you're so fat!?

Ray: Just happen to me when I was born I guess. (smiles at Terra) I'm glad you're not hurt; I wouldn't let anything happen to you.

Terra: (smiles back at Ray) Same here. You're a true man you are, now let's head back to the van and I'll let you go free.

Ray: Right. (holds on to Terra's hand tight)

Terra: Here we go!

Terra flies back to the van with Ray holding on. A little scared at first, but not as much as he was before as long as Terra is with him.

Gangster 3: Sir, she's getting away with her fat boy friend!

Fish Lips: How did a big baby like him stop my chains!? Fire! Fire! See? Fire!

Terra breaks off the chains all over the Demon-Eye with her claws and Ray help out too by pulling it off.

Terra: Fox! Start it up, we're out of here!

Fox: (tries to start the van) Don't you think I'm trying to!?

Fish Lips fires the rest of his metal chains at the Bounty Hunter; Terra and Fox are trapped, until Ray got so mad for being pushed around by Fish Lips, he jumps in front of Terra and the van as he grabs hold of all the chains with only his two bare hands. The two girls were surprise on what they're seeing Ray saving them on his own.

Fish Lips: You idiot, get out of my way!

Ray: (really mad) Stay away from my woman!

Fish Lips: Ouho…

Ray screams and throws the chains back at Fish Lips and his men at them as they were still in their cars.

Gangster 3: Sir, our weapons just ricocheted and it's coming back at us! Take cover!

Fish Lips: Crap!

The metal chains hits the cars and the big truck with the Iron Bar Gang members still in it as the chains hit each gas tank with a little spark out causes all of them to blow up into flames. Only three men plus the other guy on the other side are still alive and badly burned, same thing to Fish Lips. Fox comes out and hand cuffs them all that are alive.

Fox: Your jewelry stealing days are over, tuna man. You and your men will be lock away for along time just like your grandfather was.

Fish Lips: (talks funny because he was hurt and burned at the same time) You can't tell me what I can and can not do, see? - (passes out)

Fox: Finally, he shuts up for once. (turns to Terra) Come on, Terra, we're taking these dirty bag gangsters to the police station and getting our reward!

Terra: Coming!

Terra watches Ray leaving, as he waves to her and she does the same.

Ray: I hope we'll meet again soon, Terra Ivy! Please, come and see me again if you're not busy! (drives off)

Terra: You too, Ray Leonardo K.! (looks at the stone in her hands) I don't know who I love more, Ray or Jason…?

The next night, again Fox and Terra went to a different building where a dance club is in California besides Night Fever after what happen all last night. The new one was called, 'Boogie Nights'. After the Demon-Eye girls deal with the Iron Bar Gang along with Fish Lips, they got their reward plus $100.00 with it, and returned the Bloody Eye Eagle to a special museum where it'll be for now on. Terra, Fox, and Jason all waited in line to go in and have fun.

Terra: Ready?

Fox: After what happen last night, you bet! Have fun with Jason now, lover girl! (runs in to go in the '70's dance room again)

Jason: (to Fox) Have fun, Fox!

Terra turns red a little, as Jason Brown looks at Terra on how lovely she looks as always.

Jason: Terra! Come on, we're going to the dance in the '80's music room!

Terra: (looks up at the sky again, hoping to herself that she'll see her new friend Ray again, she then turns to Jason) Coming, Jason! Let's party! (heads inside the dance floor)

Jason: Looks like her job is going well. I'll soon join you, baby.

Jason joins with Terra to dance. So far, so good, the Demon-Eye team is doing very well on hunting down bounties with powers all over California; more importantly Terra's making wonderful friends and two guys are in love with her. But which will she choose…?

Size does not matter at all; their life and dreams are…


	4. Eight, Legged, Freaks!

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

Almost dark out as the sun sets in California; for Ray Leonardo K. kept on driving around and was feeling down for he was all alone with no where else to go or live now that he's wanted. His Silver Wing was out of gas, Ray had to push it by foot so now he's stopped in a big neighbor hood to rest or wait for someone to drive by and drop him off somewhere. As he rest his head next to his car, he starts thinking about his new girl friend, Terra Ivy, Ray misses her so much after being rescue from Fish Lips from the Iron Bar Gang a week ago. He hopes that he'll see her again.

Ray: It's been a week since I seen Terra, it's already the month of October and I'm stuck here. (Feels down) I wish you were here with me, Terra. I really miss you so much.

Ray spots a car coming by the neighbor hood. He gets up and tries to jump around to get the driver attention.

Ray: Excuse me! Excuse me! Hey! I'm over here; I need a ride to the city-

The car drives off; Ray was bummed out and sad too. He sits on the sidewalk across from where his Silver Wing is.

Ray: Shoot… I'm going down hill again.

Just things couldn't get any worse for him; Ray sees a huge spider big as a truck running out of the corner of the neighbor hood house near by. That made him freak out, and then hears someone's screaming in pain when the spider was there; Ray thinks he might had hurt someone really bad so he had to go check it out once the spider was gone.

Ray: (scared) I…have…a…a…bad…um…feeling…about this…

Stage # 4 [Eight, Legged, Freaks!]

Time was 7:30 pm at the Chilis restaurant. All ready the first month of October too; at Chilis Terra and Fox are trying hard to pick something to eat by ordering it on a small computer screen on their tables, for ten times and still nothing good for them they still got to eat and drink something. Jason Brown will join Terra again in a few minutes as he tries to hurry to Chilis because he had to stay late working at his old high school today.

Jason: Great, I should had left school earlier today, but no I had to stay in that stupid interview on one of the students! Damn it! I hope Terra's still at Chilis waiting for me when I get there! (Kept on running without stopping)

Back at that restaurant, Terra chats with Fox while finding herself some food to eat off the menu; as she was ordering she started to think about a movie she once saw and one of Terra's favorites.

Terra: (to Fox) You ever seen the movie, 'Eight Legged Freaks' before?

Fox: No. Why do you ask, is it good?

Terra: It's more than good; it's the best movie ever! It's about some big group of mutated spiders that are as big as a car come into some small town and starts eating any humans they see. Like all normal spiders do to their meals; only three or four people had to work together to kill them all. I just wanted to mention it to you because that movie is one of my favorites of all time, meaning I love spiders. They're the coolest things.

Fox: Really? (drinks up her beer) No wonder why you always feed that yellow looking spider back in our van. I guess you'll never kill a spider before and you never will.

Terra: No way, I'll die if I have to. But if we we're ever in danger from a mutated spider or a poison one, I'll have to risk it for once. (orders her meal) Give me a glass of cold grape juice, some home made Mac and cheese, and some bread stick with melted cheese all over it.

The computer menu has everything Terra asks for.

Menu: [Thank you for selecting. Please wait…]

Fox: You love drinking grape and eating cheese everyday I see.

Terra: Yeah, yeah, hopefully Jason will be here shortly. Aren't you going to find our next bounty in here?

Fox puts on her, look-and-find glasses that look just like a normal black sun glasses on; she's trying to find with it is another bounty that's wanted name Nerdy Betty. She's wanted for stealing rare things as her special ingredients off the internet by hacking in from private areas. She also has perfume smell good or bad all over her to protect herself as her mutated powers she has that can hurt your eyes, nose, and brain. Betty's making a lot of money off of it. Fox sees her sitting wit her partners who are also nerds sitting across where the Demon-Eye girls are.

Fox: Come on, baby. Give me some info. for me. (tries to make sure it's really Betty)

Near the far table, a twenty year old beautiful looking woman is sitting with her strange five sisters that are wearing huge hooded coats over them that they all talk at the same time. Only their older sister is the normal one name Sabrina Willow; with long green hair, blue eyes, red with black stripped jacket, with golden buttons, and long black boots. Sabrina is another wanted bounty wanted for making something very and killing some other wanted bounties of normal people for her own personal reasons. As the girls finish eating, they started talking about their next big target to get and the one they got a while ago.

Sabrina: Is that cop who was spying on us long gone?

Sisters: Yes.

Sabrina: Do you see our next bounty who hates spiders here?

Sisters: We see her now, Sabrina.

Sabrina: Good. Come, my dearest sister. We have to feed our babies.

Sabrina and her five sisters got up together; Fox finally check that her special sun glasses say its Nerdy Betty alright.

Fox: That's the Nerdy Betty for sure.

Terra: Good timing.

Jason walks in and runs up where Terra and Fox are sitting, as they both get up to get their next bounty.

Jason: (takes deep breaths to get some air) Sorry I'm late, Terra. (sees the two girls about to do something) Am I on time to see you two get your next bounty?

Terra: You bet. Jason, stay put, we can get a late breakfast once we catch our nerd.

Fox: Sounds like fun.

Jason: (to Terra) If you say so.

Before the Demon-Eye girls could get Betty and her partners, Sabrina walks up to her table with her five sisters next to her.

Terra: (got confuse on what she's seeing) Are those bounty hunters too?

Some how, Fox knows Sabrina from somewhere before, she's trying to find out who she is.

Fox: That girl…

Sabrina: (to Betty) Excuse me, Betty. I'm here to end your life here and now.

Betty and her nerdy friends all laughed thinking it's just a stupid joke.

Betty: End my life? Please! What kind of girls are you five there suppose to be, circus freaks? And you, their ring leader? Don't make me laugh, oh wait you just did.

Sabrina: Almost, but my sisters are very hungry and they need to eat all of you spiders haters.

Betty: What the hell do you mean us spider haters?

Sabrina: (to her five sisters) Now my sisters, attack!

Sabrina's five sisters take off their hooded coats together. Reviling their half bodies with no legs, instead have huge spiders that are real; they're also part of the sister's emotion and movements. Betty and her friends were scared to death for what they're all seeing right now. For Terra, Jason, and Fox were freaked out.

Jason: Gross!

Terra: What kind of girls are they!?

Fox: That woman, could she be…

Sabrina's sisters that has spiders as their body parts, jumped all over Betty and her partners; as they started eating the bounties alive, shooting their webs all over the restaurant inside. Everybody started to run out of Chilis, a few people who work there got caught in the web and can't break free they were all tied up. Only Fox, Terra, and Jason were alright for they're hiding under the bar stand to stay away from the spiders' eating their bounty. The five girls were all finish the bounty nerds along with Betty, there were nothing left of them but bones; Sabrina smiles in a very evil way.

Jason: (got freaked out big time) Holy crap! Did you two see what those girls attach to their bodies!? That's mess up!

Fox: I know I seen her before…

Sabrina says a little rime that she made up to her dead enemy.

Sabrina: Haters of spiders' kills them good, beware of the deadly ones coming to your neighbor hood. Sabrina Willow will hunt you bad ones down, whoever hates my spiders or my sisters will eat you all over town. Amen. (ready to get out of the restaurant with her sisters)

Fox finally remembers hearing all about Sabrina for she is the most wanted criminal on the run.

Fox: Now I know her! That's Sabrina Willow, and her eight, legged, mutated sisters!

Terra: What about them?

Jason: They just ate your bounty!

Fox: That's true, but this spider loving lady is worth $12,400,000.00.

Terra: (smiles) That's a lot more than enough for Betty. Let's get her.

Jason grabs Terra's arm to ask her something real quick.

Jason: How much was your other bounty worth?

Terra: About $1,300.00.

Jason: Just checking.

Jason lets Terra go. As Sabrina and her five sisters headed out before the police arrive.

Sisters: Hurry, Sabrina! Hurry before anyone sees us!

Right before Sabrina reach to the exit, Terra stops her with her Rainbow Gun as she points it at Sabrina's head from behind. The five spider sisters see their older sister in danger.

Terra: Don't move, Sabrina Willow. You may let your ugly sisters eat up our bounty, but that's nothing compare how much you're worth.

Sisters: (surrounds Terra to rescue their sister) Dearest sister! We'll save you!

Fox's whips on the floor so hard to stop the five sisters for interfering.

Fox: Think again.

Terra: None of you freaks move, and your sister might stay alive.

Jason: (heart started racing in him) Way a go, Terra.

Sabrina's sisters, got very mad at the Demon-Eye girls. Now that Terra and Fox got their bounty to turn in.

Sisters: You two are dead! Get them, our pets-

Sabrina stops her five sisters; for she gives herself up to the Bounty Hunters for the time being.

Sabrina: Halt, my sisters. These girls here aren't your everyday Bounty Hunters; they're good and tough to be eaten up alive. I have no choice I have to give myself in by force.

Sisters: But, Sabrina!

Sabrina: Don't worry about me. Try to come up with something to get me out, something bad. Watch on my spiders while I'm gone.

Terra: As if.

Sisters: (left together out of Chilis for now) Hang on, we'll save you soon! You stupid bounty hunters will pay when we meet again!

The five girls left back to their hide out; Sabrina puts her hands up as Terra brings her to the van where she and Fox will turn her in to the police station to get their reward with Jason Brown tagging along.

Terra: Time to take a long ride. It'll be your last. (forces Sabrina to walk with her and Fox inside the van)

Sabrina smiles again in an evil way as she walks out of Chilis. Back in the neighbor hood, Ray finds a man who's a cop; who is bleeding to death everywhere all over the side walk and is about to die. Ray runs up to the cop to try to save his life.

Ray: Sir? Sir! Please, don't die! Hang in there, I'll call for help!

Cop: (tries to speak his last words to Ray) Please… take…this…to…the…police…and… don't…open…or…break…it…

The cop gives Ray a suitcase with something very important from his attacker he mange to get. Then dies after that, Ray tries and tries to wake him up.

Ray: Sir! Sir! (feels bad for the cop) May you rest in peace.

Ray puts the cop's dead body genteelly off the street and on to a near by house and leaves to get back to his Silver Wing with the suitcase to see what's inside. Back at the Demon-Eye van, Fox found some information on Sabrina Willow; as she was hand cuffed on a chair she's sitting on until she gets to jail. Both Terra and Jason wanted to know a lot about their bounty they caught while Sinba stretches his legs.

Fox: I got an article on the bounty here!

Terra and Jason came close to the computer screen to see.

Jason: So, who are the five girls, and who's Sabrina?

Fox: Good question, hon. Back in the late 1980's, some group of Japanese girls are protectors of every types of spiders all over the world; so they won't die off the face of the Earth. Sometimes, those ladies show the spiders they saved to the kids in different schools once a month; one girl there had serious problems on the day she was born and when she saw real spiders for the first time, she just fell in love with every spider she sees. She has ever since she saw them on that day at her school when she was a kid; as she was growing up she took and studies a lot from any spider. Never in that girl's life that she'll never wanted to kill one; until that all changes when she visited the female Japanese spider saviors again but they were all so drunk, they started stomping on every spider that got out or their cages all over the floor in the laboratory. The girl saw and was drawn with anger on what they were doing; so she did something very weird… She grab something without knowing what it was, it was some odd chemical that she spilled (or at last what everyone thought) that created a beast-like spider and strike on the scientist and ate them all whole. That girl was then wanted as a criminal and on the run; twenty years later today, she took the same chemicals and force her five young sisters to drink as they had guns next to them. They did, and became mutated spider monsters as their body parts down below. Soon, she and the girls started hunting down the worse spider haters all over the world, and their mutated bugs would eat anyone for good. Normal people, bounty hunters, bounties… you name it. That was none other than, Sabrina Willow herself who caused all of that mess long ago.

Terra: That would explain why you wanted to save the spiders, you always go completely nuts about it. Just like me… Well, sort of…

Jason: So the police are after Sabrina for first degree murder back in the late '80's.

Sabrina doesn't care at all on what she has become or what anyone says about her.

Sabrina: Please. I'm like a Yellow Back Spider which hunts down for pray, kills them first if they don't have anything to say. Just give up and let me go.

Terra: Your rimes are good, but we don't trust crazy bounties like you. (to Fox) Fox, send a message to the cops, and tell them we got Sabrina Willow on board to turn in.

Fox: Got it, sugar.

Fox sends in a report to the near by police station off the internet, but something was wrong. Some how, it wouldn't allow her to add Sabrina has been captured. So Fox kept on trying over and over again.

Fox: Something's wrong. It won't allow me to report Sabrina's been caught.

Jason: Now why would they do that?

Terra: (to Fox) Keep on trying.

Fox: That's what I'm doing… (keeps on reporting in to the police so many times without giving up)

While Fox was trying to find out the problem, Sabrina had an evil smile on her, it is all part of her plan to get out all thanks to her five sisters. By forcing the police and their boss not to allow Sabrina to be turn in; they had to cancel the bounty because another serious reason their were force to do it. If they don't, the five sisters of Sabrina will use their spiders on the innocent people that work at Chilis, as they're being held as hostages. So the cops play along until Sabrina is found safe and return to them. The girls heard the news from the General leader of the police force in California, who's a male Black African American.

General: (to the five girls on the computer screen) As you ask for, the bounty on your sister has been canceled for good. So until we find her, we'll leave you and you'll release the hostages. Okay?

Sisters: Agreed. Remember, if you don't find our dear Sabrina in the next two hours, you can kiss your humans here good-bye.

General freaks out, seeing the big spiders drooling all over the hostages as he watches it all on camera. They're all screaming in fear they're in right now.

General: (panicking badly) We will! We will! Just wait, please!

The sisters hanged up for now… Back in the neighbor hood, Ray looks at the suitcase near the Silver Wing; he doesn't want to break it or anything else when he opens it.

Ray: I know I shouldn't do anything to this, but to avenge the cop, I have to know who kill him. I bet there are clues in here that I must find out.

Ray was about to open the suitcase slowly, he then flinched and throws it far on the streets when it landed back down. It didn't break, but it did open by itself after that hit.

Ray: I didn't do it!

There was no one who saw Ray do that, he looks around just to be sure. Then went to pick the open suitcase on the ground.

Ray: (said to himself) It just open on its own, just pretend that didn't happen.

Inside the suitcase, there was a jar of a strange liquid with a dead poison spider inside. Ray hasn't got a single clue what it is.

Ray: If this thing's dead, what's does it do? (sits back near the Silver Wing and looks at the jar carefully)

Back at the van, Fox's still having trouble reporting in to the police on the bounty they caught.

Jason: You got it through yet, Fox?

Fox: There isn't a response back. I don't know what's going on, guess I'm going have to call up one of my old partners from the SWAT team. And I know one that is the best member there is.

Terra: Who's your friend?

Fox: Her name is Hawk Eye, or so everyone calls her these days, she'll tell me what the hell's going on. (tries to contact her old friend on the computer)

Terra: This is going to be a while. (lies down on the coach) Why can't we turn her in?

Fox: For all I know so far, Sabrina Willow is cross out. In other words, been canceled.

Both Jason and Terra were shocked, so was Sinba with his eyes wide open, but Sabrina was so happy that happen to her like she knew she would from the start.

Jason: Please tell me you're joking!

Terra: Same here!

Fox: Wish it was too, but it isn't.

Sabrina: I was right all along. Pretty soon I'll be free like a Wolf Spider should be. You stupid Bounty Hunters.

Terra: (gives Sabrina the mean look on her face) Go suck on a Daddy Long Legs, hippy!

Jason: (corrects Terra's mistake) Those aren't spiders.

Terra falls down, she didn't know that. As the Demon-Eye van kept on driving on its own around the streets, it comes to a neighbor hood where Ray is at. He sees the van coming up, it was his other chance to get a ride for Ray and get some gas for his vehicle.

Ray: Now's my chance. (waves around on the streets to get their attention)

Back at the van…

Terra: Anything yet?

Fox: Almost, it's still connecting… (receives a video from outside near the van) Hold on! Someone's trying to get us to ask for a ride.

Jason: I got it on speaker. (turns on the speakers on the computer for Fox)

The voice comes in, Ray tries to ask them to help him out, but he doesn't know yet that Terra's inside.

Ray: Excuse me! Excuse me! Hey, I'm over here, I need a ride to the city; I can't because I'm out of gas! So if you don't mind giving me a lift, please?

Fox, Sinba, and Terra know that voice is Ray's.

Fox: (not surprise at all) Don't tell me it's him…

Sinba just walked around the room, as for Terra she was very happy to hear Ray once again. And Jason doesn't get on what's going on right now.

Jason: You guys know this man? (sees what Ray looks like on screen) Wow, over weight.

Terra: All right, Ray Leonardo K.! I knew he'll come back!

Jason: Really?

Fox: Mind as well brings him in to get Ray to the city, we're heading there anyway, and so what's the point? After that, I'm going to talk to my friend.

The van drives up to give Ray a ride, he then seen the van once before but for got. As he tries hard to remember.

Ray: I'm right here if you can see me! (sees the van, he knows he seen it somewhere once) That van… Why does it look so filmier to me? (thinks harder) I know I seen it before… And the person in it, but where and when? (still thinking then found out who's in it, he was shocked) Hey, you're that black woman who tied me up with your dangerous pet beast!

The van stops, the back side of it opens; Terra and Jason got out as the push his Silver Wing inside. Terra waves to Ray with a smile.

Terra: Hey, Ray! Did you say you needed a ride? Well, get in; we got ourselves a bounty to turn in!

Ray couldn't never for get about his lovely Terra; he remembers his sweet love's voice from anywhere. Ray sees Terra and he was so happy to see her in person again.

Ray: Terra! Thank God you came back to see me! (jumps inside the van to relax in the living room)

Jason: (notices that Ray has a huge crush on Terra which made him really mad) Are you in love with this guy!? (yells at Terra and was very jealous too)

Terra: (turns red) No! I like him as a good friend, Ray only needs me because he's all alone!

Jason: Whatever… But if you start sleeping or mouth to mouth with him, he's going down. He can still give you tiny kisses on your cheek and hugging is still okay with me, no guy will ever touch you but me.

Terra: Don't worry about it.

The door closes the van then drives off back on the road. Ray sits on the coach while Terra looks at the things in his bag not knowing there's a jar in there; all she sees is a bunch of cloths, some water bottles, few food, and left over money in his wallet.

Terra: (to Ray) Is this how much money you have on you and junk?

Ray: Well, sort of… Tell me, Terra, how much did you miss having me around a lot or a little?

Terra: Considering how sweet you are to me, I have to go with a lot.

Ray smiles knowing Terra still likes him so much.

Ray: Terra…

Terra spots a jar as she picks it up in Ray's things. She too doesn't have a clue what it is, but Sabrina knows what it is, she freaks out she's too afraid that Terra might break it in anyway by accident.

Sabrina: (to herself) I thought I loss that today when that stupid cop took it from me.

Terra: What's this thing?

Ray: That's an odd looking jar. Some cop gave it to me saying to bring it to the police, and then he died on me after that.

Jason: Really? It's a new discovery.

Ray: (to Jason) Who are you?

Jason: I'm Terra's childhood friend, Jason Brown.

Ray: Please to meet you, Jason. (to himself) I really hope Terra only like him as a friend.

Terra: Hey, Fox! Make sure you tell your friend about this jar while you're at it.

Fox waves to Terra that she will do that.

Fox: Sure, sure.

Fox finally got in contact with Hawk Eye on her computer screen. She's part of the SWAT team, she is one of Fox's best friends and the best female member there; Hawk Eye's another young black African American, works with the police as well, solves things on wanted bounties, and talks to Fox now and then today even when she was on the team three years ago. Hawk Eye knows everything about Sabrina's records besides her past. She's 19 years old with blond short hair, brown skin, orange eyes, blue short dress, with high heel shoes, and a hat.

Hawk Eye: (sees Fox on her computer screen at the police station where she works at with General) Fox, is that really you?

Fox: You bet, Hawk Eye. It's been three years since we last chatted together.

Hawk Eye: I know.

Fox: The reason why I call you is this; we caught Sabrina Willow and we're going to bring her to the cops but one major problem is this. I can't report it in to them, what's up with that?

Hawk Eye, took a deep breath and was ready to Fox the whole truth about Sabrina and her five sisters while Terra tries to get the jar open.

Terra: What did they use to seal it up, super glue? (tries to open the jar by whacking it on the floor)

Ray: I don't think so.

Jason: Mind as well stop, Terra.

Terra: Make me! (kept on trying to open the jar)

Fox: Well, Hawk Eye? I'm waiting…

Hawk Eye was ready to speak.

Hawk Eye: Sabrina's sisters are forcing us to cancel the bounty so we'll let their older sister go free; because if we don't or return Sabrina back to them unharmed, they'll kill those people that works at Chilis as they're holding them all hostages. Or should I say, eat them with their spider things as part of their bodies. (got gross out after mentioning it)

Fox was shocked on what she just heard from her friend.

Fox: We can't turn her in!? There has to be another good reason why you're setting Sabrina free than just that story!

Terra drops the jar, but Sinba got it on time with his jaws. He lends it back to Terra, she stop panicking so did Sabrina which almost made her flip out.

Terra: At least you're good at something now don't bother me again, dumb ass.

Sinba ignores what Terra said there and walks around the van again.

Ray: God, be more careful next time please.

Both Fox and Hawk Eye spotted the jar Terra's trying to opening it still with her mouth on it.

Hawk Eye: There's another thing also. We can all be dead! (sends Fox some data off the computer about the jar Ray found)

Fox: So?

Hawk Eye: Your friend has a very deadly chemical know as, the Red Back. Sabrina and her sisters, are planning to use that if we don't let her go; if you don't the five girls will use their biggest beast that can eat this entire area; it can run as fast and can eat a lot of humans in seconds. Once that chemical is out the beast-like spider is ready to bite our heads right off. Sabrina uses it on one of the officer today, he was found dead and half of his body was ripped off. That girl loves it so much it's as big as a house! With that thing coming in and out, that spider won't stop at nothing until everyone is eaten all over California. So, Fox, as your friend let Sabrina go. Is your job or your life? Which is more important to you, Fox? I say your life is.

Fox: No way! (now believes what Hawk Eye just told her)

Ray: (freaks out) A huge spider!?

Jason: If we don't let Sabrina go, we'll be dead!?

Terra: You mean to tell me we'll be dead if we don't listen on what the freak out spider sisters tell us to do? They'll release a bigger spider that can eat everyone if we don't let Sabrina Willow go in a few more hours? (yells out loud that she was about to smash the jar she has in her hands on the floor again) I never had been so pissed-! (stops herself in time)

Hawk Eye: Wish I can say the same thing, girl friend. What do you say, Fox?

Fox has no other choice, she agrees with Hawk Eye on this one. The Demon-Eye lives are important to them and the people than capturing Sabrina, the deadliest bounty.

Fox: Alright. (has to let Sabrina go for her and her team mates' lives)

Hawk Eye: Good. I'll let General know so her sisters can come pick her up where you guys are so stay put.

Fox: Hawk Eye, call me if Sabrina double crosses the cop right away.

Hawk Eye: Okay, even if you let her go we'll be watching her every move. Later. (signs herself off the computer)

Terra stops to try to open the jar; she was all tired out. She, Jason, and Fox were mad for they had to release the bounty. As for Sinba and Ray, they both feel sorry for them.

Fox: Untie her.

Sabrina Willow laughs, she knew all along that her plan would work out thanks to her five mutated sister helping her go. Ten minutes later, Sabrina's five sisters arrive to pick up their leader to leave in their get away truck carrier as it stops next to the Demon-Eye van; the girls open the truck back next to the front door of the van, Sabrina was untied and walks out of to the truck. As Terra, Jason, and Fox stand side to side as they watch her exit. Sabrina smiles, as she says a few more words as her other rhyme before she goes.

Sabrina: It was nice knowing you, Bounty Hunters. Well, at least those ones who love spiders like I do; but it's time for me to leave until we meet again soon. Humans kill spiders with an awful taste, but killing them first will hunt you down into total haste. (drinks up her last bottle of water she got on the floor and leaves the van)

Terra looks at Sabrina with the mean looking eyes on her as the bounty walks out. As the truck drives off and her sisters are so happy to see her alright and well.

Sisters: Welcome back, Sabrina. We're ever so glad to see you're not hurt.

Sabrina: Those hostages you used back at Chilis, nice work. At least they're lucky to live for the time being; come let us get back to our jobs.

A pack of police in their cars follow the truck, Sabrina already knows they'll soon follow her as her five sisters see them coming from a view mirror.

Sisters: Those idiots! They lie to us; they're good as dead when they come closer to our get away.

Sabrina: Its okay, my dearest sisters. Let them follow us, let them come to our late dinner feast; the time has come for us to take over this area and the world with our biggest pet as our secret weapon. Let us tell General about our lie to the truth and we'll show it live. (pets one of her spiders in her hands with an evil smile on her face) Call up that police head quarters!

Sisters: Yes, Sabrina! (calls up General back at the station)

Back at the police station, General gets a call from Sabrina Willow this time. He answers her on the big screen TV, he and his other team see and started to listen on what Sabrina had to say.

Sabrina: General, just calling up to say thank you for letting us go.

General: I only did that to save the hostages and for you to shut up by scaring us about your beast that at one of my officers. Now leave California before my men and I change our minds.

Sabrina: Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm afraid I can't do that anymore. You see, I think today should be the day for me to being harmony to all the spiders in our world and you all dead starting in just a few minutes.

The police, SWAT team, and General were all shocked that Sabrina was playing a trick on all of them same thing with Hawk Eye.

General: You little bitch you-!

Sabrina: Save your anger when I explain the rest of my plans on TV. Bye, bye, spider hating guy. (signs out)

General: (got very mad at Sabrina and order his men to open fire on the enemy) Fire at that truck!

The five sisters with their body spiders, jumps on each car. All the police forces and SWAT team fire at them, but they're bullet proof. General was freak out and order them all to back down.

General: Hold your fire!

The girls ate half the police forces whole. General loss them on speaker as he and everybody else watched and heard everything.

General: (turn blue) We're so dead…

Back at the Demon-Eye van, Ray relaxes as he flips through different channels on TV for a while Sinba is lying down next to him. Next to those two, Fox receives a call from Hawk Eye again but this time with a big emergency going on.

Fox: What's up, Hawk Eye?

Hawk Eye: Fox! Quickly, turn to channel 31! It's Sabrina Willow reporting about her beast she'll release again!

Fox: She lied to you people!?

Hawk Eye: Do it!

Ray turns to channel 31 with Sabrina and her sisters are reporting to everyone all around California about their beast that'll be coming after them soon. Only they and the spider that Sabrina loves so much will live, that goes the same with her five sisters; Ray, Jason, Terra, Sinba, Fox, Hawk Eye, General, the polices, SWAT teams, and everybody else listen to what Sabrina's words on what she's about to say.

Sabrina: Humans, humans, humans. I'm glad you're all tuning in this special thing tonight; all of your lives are done when we save all the spiders and kill every last human off of this planet starting with California. The Red Back will soon eat you all up one by one by one… Do you want to see what it looks like before you're all dead?

Jason: (watches everything on TV) She went to super metal this time!

Ray just found something out about the Red Back beast and about what Sabrina's powers are.

Ray: Excuse me, you guys. I know this isn't a good time to talk, but there wasn't a giant eight legged bug in the first place made from Sabrina' work. And another thing, if Sabrina's sisters has mutated spiders, what kind of mutation does she have? Don't you think that story of keeping a giant bug is unreal?

When that question was out… Fox, Jason, and Terra put the story all together. Ray was right on one thing, there was no such thing as a giant spider monster. Hawk Eye heard everything as well.

Hawk Eye: Wait! On what you said maybe true-

Fox: And there's no real monster but the Willow girls with power-

Jason: Beside the five sisters-

Terra: That means that giant bug is none other than-

They all stare closely at the TV screen. Sabrina gets out the jar with a weird liquid with a dead spider in it like the one Ray found today and drinks it all down.

Sabrina: Well, you can. It's right here… (her voice changes and her two turn into eight red eyes showing)… In your faces!

Sabrina Willow is the Red Back herself. She started to transform into a very gross change as her sisters watch, everybody else that are watching the whole thing on TV, the police force, and the Demon-Eye group. Sabrina's body turns hairy, fangs sticking out of her mouth, arms and legs turning into eight legs, skin turn gray with a little black on it, and her bottom turns big with red all over it. All of the people who are still watching it, started to scream, run out of town, and panicking so much.

Sisters: You're all dead! Dead! Dead! (laughing)

The cops that are still alive after that attack from the sisters, drove away, the rest of them got out their guns with the SWAT tram coming in as their back up. General's eyes popped wide and just puked in a trash barrel after seeing that transformation.

Sabrina: (sounds way different in her spider form) I don't have a pet spider monster, because I am that spider! (spits out acid out of her mouth right outside the truck window which made a hole on the cement streets) If there's anything yummier than to eat people who hate spiders, is every living being put together covered in blood.

Sinba roars at the TV. Fox was really shocked after seeing that, that goes without saying with Jason, Hawk Eye, Terra, and Ray; for Ray screamed and falls off the coach shaking in terror after seeing the spider monster is really Sabrina herself.

Ray: Oh, my God! That woman…she…she turn…into a spider! A huge friggin' spider! (grabs tight on his chest as he was having a heart attack)

Terra: This more than it was from the spider movies I seen; Eight Legged Freaks, Spiders 1 and 2… This is for real… I living nightmare come to life.

Fox: Okay, now Sabrina has loss it!

Jason: Big time.

Hawk Eye: Fox, guess what? The General said we can take her down; you can get your reward on her dead or alive and save us all from this terror.

Fox: Oh, yeah. We're on it! (turns to Terra) Terra, get on your motorcycle and take out those five ugly girls first. Then we'll all lead Sabrina inside a near by factory at the next exit.

Terra: I'm on it! (heads out to her bike, get suited up, and is all ready to go)

Terra drives out of the van and follows where the truck is, with the Demon-Eye van behind her. Also other police forces join in.

Jason: Sweet, reinforcements! (to Fox) You think that'll be enough to stop Sabrina's madness?

Ray sees Terra driving on her bike, for he did not want to see her getting hurt so he gets up and takes a tank of gas that Terra given to him earlier when he came on the van for a ride, and to join her in his Silver Wing. Sinba wants to help out too; he jumps out of the window of the van and catches up with Terra from his amazing speed.

Fox: Ray! What the hell are you doing!?

Ray: I can't just stand here crying while watching Terra get hurt! I'm going in! (runs to the back to start up his vehicle)

Jason: Hey! (to Fox) I guess we have to watch their backs, am I right?

Fox: Guess so.

Ray fills up his Silver Wing with enough gas in it and heads out, this time Fox opens the van for Ray to go.

Fox: Just be lucky you're helping us twice now go!

Ray's Silver Wing drives off on the streets as fast as it can go. As Terra sees the get away truck next to her; she corners it with the police force helping her out getting rid of the five sisters once and for all as she sees an open to do that. Sinba comes running up next to Terra, just the one cat she needed for once.

Terra: (to Sinba giving him the bomb to toss inside the truck) Big cat, go!

Sinba grabs the bomb with his mouth, runs, and jumps up on the truck, as he passes through the spider girls from one to another; Sinba uses his claws to rip open the cover of the gas tank is. As he drops the bomb in it and jumps off the truck as fast as he could. The vehicle blows up leaving the five sisters trapped and burn up alive along with the truck as it crashes into the busy streets in the city of California; Sabrina however got out in time and her pet spiders survived too. Only the sisters' spider body parts were alive but badly hurt that flew right into a bowling alley; leaving the whole SWAT team to net them down along with the other spiders. The Demon-Eye team stopped so they'll let Sabrina follow them to a trap they just planned to strike her out somewhere with no one else in the way for General and Hawk Eye understood. Sabrina sees her sisters' dead, now she was really mad and was ready to kill.

Sabrina: Sister? Sister! (she now knows they were burn to death) No, they can't kill any more of my spiders! Never again! (went after the bounty hunters first)

General, Hawk Eye, and everyone else watch everything on TV.

General: (freaking out) Tell me when it's all over.

Terra sees Ray in his Silver Wing next to her.

Terra: Ray?

Ray: This might sound crazy when I say this to you, but for me I want to help you as I'll always protect you wherever you go.

Terra: (smiles) Thank you.

Fox: (on speaker talking to Terra and Ray in their speaker head phone) Hello!? Less talking, more going!

Terra: (got back to business) Alright! Let us get that spider for our loot! (speeds her bike up and takes off)

Jason: (to Terra) Be careful, Terra.

Sabrina chases after the Demon-Eye team on vehicles inside the big vent of the factory building. The crazy spider lady will eat them up first.

Sabrina: Looks like I have to take them out for good.

Sabrina shoots out her web out at the cops that were in her way, sending their cars flying back outside and trapped. Fox's sees a big tank of gasoline down below the factory letting her a idea to stop their bounty the rest of the team are way ahead of her.

Fox: I can tell this place here is full of powerful chemical oil. One missile, fire ,or one gun shot will blow the whole building up in seconds; if we can do that Sabrina will be all fired up.

Jason: But your bounty and the reward on it!

Fox: We have no choice; we have to let this one go. Our lives are more important than the reward; at least we get a few on the pet spiders to keep.

Jason: Terra, you heard her! Go for the gas pipes!

Terra: I'm on it! Too bad we have to injure Sabrina who's no longer our problem.

Sabrina catches up as she spits out acid at the bounty hunters, they all try avoiding it by moving from one side to another.

Ray: (sees Sabrina coming) Speaking of Sabrina, she's on our tail!

Sabrina spits on the metal vent below, making it weak as the bounty hunters drive on it making Fox with Jason, Ray and Sinba fall down into the factory but Terra mange to jump over it.

Fox: Hey, no fair! (says that as she falls down)

Terra kept on moving on her motorcycle. Sabrina spits everywhere at Terra from behind again and again without stopping. One got on her back, screaming in pain because it was so hot but Terra still drives on; as Sabrina smiles again knowing she has Terra trapped.

Terra: (starts to panic) Fox? Jason? Sinba? Ray!? Where are you guys!? (started breathing hard and trembling in fear) I'm not going to make it, I'm good as dead! I'm-

(Flash Back from earlier today on what Terra said):

(Fox: I guess you'll never kill a spider before and you never will.

Terra: No way, I'll die if I have to. But if we were ever in danger from a mutated spider or a poison one, I'll have to risk it for once.)

(End of flash back).

After remembering that, Terra had no other choice but to end Sabrina in her mutation form and the nightmare of hers. She speeds up her bike super fast and away from Sabrina. While moving side to side from the beast's acid spits; Terra's emotions grew into good for the people that she has to save and her team.

Sabrina: You're good Bounty Hunters who loves spiders all right, still you have to die. (stomps her eight legs down on the vent as it begins to fall apart)

Terra was slipping off and was about to fall backwards, Sabrina has her now.

Sabrina: Now die!

Right before Sabrina could bite Terra to kill her; Sinba jump back up and uses his claws right in Sabrina's face. She screams; Sinba jumps off, then Ray comes in from a different way back in the vent and shoots out missiles from the back of Sabrina one at a time.

Ray: Don't you dare touch Terra! (kept on firing)

And the Demon-Eye van comes driving back, crashing it right into Sabrina causing her to fall off the vent from the hole she made right below the factory basement where the gas pipes are.

Fox: Booya!

Jason: You're good to go, Terra!

Sabrina can't get herself back up.

Sabrina: This isn't over yet! (pukes out blood that smells like gasoline) Wait, I don't drink oil! What did I just drink earlier!?

Terra: Surprise.

Sabrina then remembers drinking her bottle of water she found on the floor of the van and drank it up before she left with her sisters. Before she did, Terra knew she'll trick the cops so she puts some gasoline that was for Ray's Silver Wing in it without the taste of it or the smell and Sabrina just felt for it. So now she is a bomb that'll be blown up.

Sabrina: This can't be happening to me!

Ray: (to Terra) Terra, hurry up and blow this place so we can get out of here!

Terra throws a grenade down where Sabrina Willow is with the gas pipes are and the Demon-Eye group got out the vent for cover, so did everyone else back outside of the factory. With Ray, Sinba, Terra, and the van with Jason and Fox in it got out safely. With enough time for them, the place expose along with Sabrina in it that's been burned into aches; the dangerous bounty was finally gone, at least the FBI captured every spider that belong to Sabrina and the dead mutated ones from the five sisters were all being transported to a special lab to be studied. So everyone in the small neighborhood and the entire state of California (even the world) were all saved thanks to the Demon-Eye bounty hunters that got a little reward after saving the day. The police and the entire SWAT team members cheered for their victory, as for General he was so happy now that the nightmare is all over same with Hawk Eye.

Hawk Eye: Later, Black Boom Foxy, and thanks again for everything you and your new team did. (to General) Guess we pull it off at the very end, huh General? (sees General all freaked out and at the same time and too tired from all the mess going on today)

General: I swear to never see another spider again. (faints)

Hawk Eye: Here we go.

Back in the city where the Demon-Eye van is, Jason Brown leaves for now. Saying his good-byes to Terra, Fox, Sinba, and Ray.

Jason: Good work today, Terra. I'll see you again on your next bounty hunting. (walks home by foot)

Fox: (saying good-bye to Jason) Later, sugar!

Terra: Thanks for all of your help too, Jason!

Terra and Fox headed back inside the van drove off on the road once again; as for Ray, he is now in the Demon-Eye group as a new Bounty Hunter member thanks to Terra who allow him to stay with her and Fox so he won't be lonely anymore. He's very happy to be on Terra's team, so is she, maybe the same with Fox too, and Sinba as he walks to sleep somewhere.

Ray: Thanks again for letting me stay with you girls. I promise to be on my best behavior, help you out on catching wanted bounties, and more importantly protect you, Terra. (turns red when he looked at Terra again)

Terra: (turns red a little) Not a problem. At least you're not alone anymore.

Ray: Well, that sounds great. Excuse me; I'm going to take a nice warm bath. (leaves the room to take a bath)

Fox: Terra, did you have to let Ray join our team?

Terra: He's a loner and he needs friends like us.

Fox: But he'll screw everything up! Don't you care?

Terra: I'll get use to Ray on that and only him.

Fox just remembered that Sinba went in the bath room sleeping in the tub and still does, not knowing that Ray is headed to go in.

Fox: Oh, crap Sinba's sleeping in the tub! (shouts out to Ray from the hall way of the van) Ray, be wise and don't open the door!

Ray opens the door and sees Sinba in the tub, he screams so loud for the two girls to hear.

Fox: I told him not to open the door.

Terra: (laughs) Guess the only thing he has to work on is conquering his fear over Sinba tagging along.

Fox and Terra relax until their next bounty hunting. Now that Ray Leonardo K. is on their side the Demon-Eye will become better, for Ray being with Terra a lot he'll protect her forever. (A little something from Sabrina's rimes if she grew up to be a normal human being).

End of Translation….


	5. A Trip to the Horror

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

The time was 10:07 pm late last night back at Beverly Hills High School, Terra's old school she use to live in. It was the month of October ever since Terra Ivy left to become a Bounty Hunter that everyone heard in school lately even the teachers. One of them was rude, sneaky, and a big trouble maker name Mr. Thomas a.k.a. Ruth Thomas that teaches history class is chatting with the other teachers in a big after school meeting today as they always do every night in the main office as they had coffees to drink. The head principle of the Beverly Hills High School was Principle Moore a.k.a. George Moore; who's a very friendly man to the students and can be very tough when something goes wrong. All the teachers, staffs, and other ones were all talking about Terra Ivy is now a famous Bounty Hunter in California, no one but Principle Moore still hates her.

Mr. Thomas: What a trouble maker that Terra still is.

Principle Moore: (puts down his mug on the desk) Who? Don't tell you still dislike Terra? She's a good kid that use to go to this school; she's also a Bounty Hunter that does good things.

Thomas slams the desk in anger that he hates Terra Ivy.

Mr. Thomas: That's the whole point, sir! She's just becoming a hero to run away from her graduation day next year that she'll never pass this term but only going through her problems! A big fat trouble maker, if she ever comes back in this here school, I'll-!

Principle Moore: (shouts at Thomas) That's enough! (that made Mr. Thomas stop talking) I don't think she kill her parents the same goes for her missing brother! Please, let us all give that girl another chance for Terra Ivy isn't a criminal. Just you wait and see.

Mr. Thomas: Do I have to?

Principle Moore: Trust me on this. (drops the subject about saying bad things to Terra) For now, let us relax for tomorrow morning.

Mr. Thomas: Anything to get my mind off of trouble.

While the teachers clean up after their big meeting, Mr. Thomas may keep a promise about Terra not being a bad guy, but he still hates her attitude.

Mr. Thomas: (to himself) Give Terra another chance in life, my ass.

Huge explosions outside the front side of the school just happen. In comes some bad drop out teenage group with their guns pointing at the teachers and a few students still staying in school as Jason Brown mange to escape in time to get some help; all the security were stabbed to death by a very bad seventeen year old girl who's the bad out of everyone else with her. With very dangerous weapon that love to kill also the four that have mutation powers: Rex Claw, with very sharp claws that can grow how long he wants to with pointy brown hair, green jacket, blue shirt, and white pants. Stacie Cooler, with deadly ice powers that can freeze almost anything all over her body with short blue hair, green tank-top, and long white pants. Jab, a odd dog-like creature that can make a powerful earth quake with a stomp from his paws on the ground with white fur, red glowing eyes, and a half moon that's blue on his fore-head a very deadly dog. And the Drop Out Gang's leader name Kimberly Taylor; that has the power to control any type of plants that she has part of her body. She can make plants grow twice as big, make it come to life; hypnotize anyone with her powder or uses different powder from any type of plant to kill her enemies. Kimberly has something to do with Terra in her past three years ago; she's a very bad teenager, deadly, looks like a normal girl but with some plant things on her, and will be the only one to kill Terra Ivy like she saw her parents died. She enters in main office as she ties everyone down with her vines; but warps Mr. Thomas up from the ground and Rex putting his sharp claws on his neck with Stacie freezing his entire body.

Mr. Thomas: Curse you, stupid kids! You'll all be arrested by our reinforcements! So you can all bite me!

The teacher turns his head around and sees Kimberly, for he remembers her from three years ago when she got expelled. All the teachers and some students gasped in terror.

Principle Moore: Kimberly Taylor!?

Mr. Thomas: I know you! (to Kimberly) You were kicked out of here in 2003! Whatever it is you want with us, you're not getting any-

Rex cuts Mr. Thomas was killed after his neck was slice and his head cut off all at once.

Principle Moore: Mr. Thomas! (got really mad at Kimberly and her partners for what they had done) You trouble makers will be sorry on what you're all doing! All of you will be!

Kimberly smiles in an evil way, as she walks outside the hall ways leaving Rex and Stacie in charge watching on the hostages along with Jab by their side. Jason who escaped watched everything, he runs off to report this to the police and Terra too; because he already knows who's doing all of it that he knew long ago as Jason was running he was shedding in tears from someone he just loss in that high school just now, that was Ruth Thomas himself.

Stage # 5: [A Trip to the Horror]

Inside the Demon-Eye van the next morning, Terra turns off the TV after hearing and watching someone on the news that she's in her old neighbor hood and her high school is being taken over by an awful group of drop outs and one of them she knows from her past is their leader in other words her biggest rival. She can still that Kimberly's causing trouble to the hostages that are still in there; teachers and fifteen students for Terra she was really shocked about all of this and very scared. Once Fox comes in the room seeing Terra all shaken up badly, same with Sinba with one eye open while lying down on the coach.

Terra: (to herself) Not her again. (got all nerves, started to shake up, and sweat everywhere all over her body just thinking about it)

As Sinba sleeps, Terra had to go back to her high school in the neighbor hood she's now in to face her fears pretty soon. Fox can tell there's something with Terra after watching the news this morning.

Fox: Don't even think about going out in that awful stress you're in.

Terra: (acts like she isn't to Fox so she won't put her in danger) Say what?

Fox: You heard me, hon. whatever it is, don't leave; unless you tell me about your problem you're having right now.

Terra: It's nothing.

Fox: Come on; is it about your past and your brother?

Terra: Sorry, Fox. But even if I'm in a good mood to tell you, it would kill me if you ever get into danger because of me.

Fox: Oh, now I see. (starts yelling at Terra) Too much of a sissy to tell me about your problem, am I right!? Not only that, you think I'll get killed, that'll never happen! I'll tell you about my past one day if you start telling me yours!

Terra gets up, puts on her motorcycle gloves, and gets the rest of her gear to go. She still won't talk to Fox about her problems.

Terra: Nice try.

Fox: Thanks a lot! Aren't you gonna tell me, or what!? I will not leave you alone, until you start talking. (stares at Terra)

Terra: I don't feel like it.

Ray returns as he comes in the living room where Fox, Terra, and Sinba are with some food and drinks he bought at Shaws today. He's having a little trouble getting through with a lot of bags his holding that's in his way.

Ray: Ah, man… (tries squeezing through the door and talking to himself) I should stop eating donuts every morning.

Sees the girls talking as Sinba just yawns real quickly. Ray sees Terra and wants to talk to her like he always does whenever he's around her.

Ray: Hey, you guys, I brought some goodies for all of us to have. (sees Terra shaking) Terra, you okay?

Fox: (yells at Ray) Can it, chunky!

Ray: What did I do? First of all, I was talking to Terra to see what's wrong with her. And second, we're a team; we have to respect each other.

Fox: There's certain rules here, don't put your ooige woogie boogie nose in people's business!

Ray: I know that, but with Terra is different. (puts down the bags on the floor and stands near Terra to try to cheer her up) Terra, if you don't want to tell me, you can write something down, I'm here to help you.

Fox: Get a room!

Terra leaves out to her motorcycle, before that she hands Ray a paper filled with everything on her mind right now then leaves. Fox tries to stop her from going anywhere.

Fox: Terra! Terra!

Terra starts up her bike.

Fox: Damn it, Terra! Don't call me if you're in danger!

Terra: Later you two. (drives off)

Fox got so mad, for she's worried about Terra Ivy's safety in her bad neighbor hood going on today.

Fox: Damn!

Ray feels bad for Terra, he holds on to the paper in his hands and reads today's newspaper. He sees an article on Terra's high school that's being taken over by a bunch of drop out teens, as Ray reads the whole thing while Fox listens.

Ray: Last night at 10:10 pm at Beverly Hill High, several groups of drop out teenagers came crashing in the school they use to be in before they were expelled. Killing a lot of cops, most students escaped unharmed, 15 others along with teachers and one principle are still being help captive. One teacher though was killed; Ruth Thomas a history teacher; the Drop Out Gang want only one thing from the leader's herself, get back at her ex-lover and the lover's sister from 2003. (thinks it's another bounty) Whoa, it's happening still where we are now?

Fox snatches the newspaper out of Ray's hands. He was confused and a little nerves between her and Terra's stress going on today. Ray rubs his two legs with his hands.

Ray: Did I… I…do…something…wrong?

Fox: Just shut that pile hole in you trap, nor I jam it good.

Ray: (hasn't got a clue on what Fox just said to him) What does that mean?

Fox: I said, shut that mouth of yours on your face, or I'll rip it out! (rips the newspaper into tiny pieces, throwing it all over the floor) She can do whatever the hell she wants! I'll be in my room, so don't bother me for an hour. (leaves the living room)

Ray: I hope she'll get better. (opens up the paper that Terra wrote to him as he reads it)

Five minutes later after Ray read everything in the paper, he was so shocked and feels really sorry for Terra and he too got sad.

Ray: Oh, Terra… I know how you feel; I just wish I can help you out in any way… (thought up an idea to do on his own) I know I shouldn't, but I'm doing it for Terra and those innocent people trap in that school.

At an old area up where a lot of men do some clean up jobs at any school is where they hang out and get paid everyday. A small house with a lot of garages as Ray dress up as a genitor as he takes over someone's place, he tries to ask the man in charge to give him a job to clean up in Beverly Hills High School to go under cover to see Terra's rival and try to save the hostages there. Ray will do his best to beg the man to let him go.

Ray: Excuse me, are you in charge here?

Boss: Yeah, yeah, I am. Who are you? You new?

Ray tries to make something up on why he's here.

Ray: Oh, yes. Some of your co workers couldn't make it today, so he asks and told me to take over his business just for today.

Boss: Whatever. Where are you supposed to clean up, which school?

Ray: (breathes in and out calmly) Somewhere in Beverly Hills High School.

Boss: (got surprised after hearing that) Have you gone loco!? That place is being taken over by bad teenagers! You'll be killed!

Ray: They won't mind me. They'll allow one genitor to clean real quick; please let me go there, I'll be careful!

Boss: (sighed) Alright, I'll let you go there if they're cool with that. But you're on your own once you go in that school so watch yourself.

Ray: I promise, thank you, sir.

Ray drives off in his Silver Wing as he heads to Terra's school as a genitor. Back at the Demon-Eye van, Fox's looks up on some information on the computer on Beverly Hills neighbor hood and the high school itself.

Fox: If that teenage son of a gun won't tell me about her and her school, mind as well look it up.

Sinba looks at Fox, for he doesn't get a clue on what Fox's doing right now.

Fox: (looks at Sinba) Relax, sugar. I'm just reading these articles (sees an article on the school and the area from the year 2003 story) Like this one here will do. (clicks on the article to read it) See?

Fox read the whole thing after ten minutes passed by, now she knows what's on Terra Ivy's mind.

Fox: Poor sweet heart, no wonder why people there didn't like her before I met her and there's more here than that…

At Beverly Hills High School, the entire police force knew a genitor would come for the bad drop outs don't mind having to come in to clean up a bit. So Ray enters inside the school, saying to one of the bad guys he'll get to work to Stacie, for she knows something is up with him.

Ray: Excuse me, young lady? I'm here to mob and dust on a few things here so I'll be quick.

Stacie: Why not? Please, take your time a lot of your time.

Rex comes out of nowhere with his sharp claws behind Ray's back. He was frozen in fear there.

Rex: Just be so kind not to talk to anyone else but us. You got it?

Ray: (shaking badly) Yes.

Rex: Okay. Get cleaning.

Both Rex and Stacie sneaked outside real quick out the back door, while Ray sees everyone all tied up same with Principle Moore as he acts like he's cleaning around the school at the same time; as he tries to calm himself down to go with his plan. Mean while, near an old mini mart that's been close down for a long time near Terra's old neighbor hood home, she shows up to get herself something to drink and some extra weapons that are hidden that only she knows about. Also wants to talk to Jason for he was in there; Terra tries tapping on the glass window to get Jason's attention, but he was crying over someone he lost yesterday. So Terra kept on tapping until Jason sees her.

Terra: Jason. (taps again) Jason. (taps some more) Jason!

Jason still doesn't hear her, so Terra picks up a rock as big as her fist and throws it at the window causing it to break. That got Jason enough attention.

Terra: Jason!

Jason: What!?

Terra: Well, finally. (walks through the broken glass) Sorry about that.

Jason: (calms down) No problem, I can replace a new one later.

Terra: Did I disturb you?

Jason: Not really. Is about our school; I was the one who reported it to the police last night, I mange to get out in time. But our friends, teachers, and even Principle Moore are still trap by your one of your worse nightmare ever. Kimberly's back to get you.

Terra: (rubs her hands on her arms) I'm well aware of that.

Jason: You already know?

Terra: Yeah. What about you, is that why you're crying?

Jason: How did you know?

Jason wipes the tears off of his face.

Terra: I can tell.

Jason: Sort of. I'm crying because I saw someone I knew very much who just got his head cut right off last night. I saw the whole thing before I got away.

Terra: Who?

Jason: You might remember him, Terra. Ruth Thomas, the only teacher who hated you and was one of my closest friends ever. Even if he was a big fat jerk! (starts to cry again)

Terra: Oh, Jason… (feels really sorry for Jason)

Back at the high school, Ray begins mopping the floors as the drop out body guards watches him carefully; he was sort of nerves on what he's doing on his own.

Ray: (talking to himself) As soon as I finish, I'll call Terra up and the SWAT team for them to do their part and save everyone without getting killed.

Stacie and Rex did a big check on Ray from his Silver Wing outside; they know he's really a bounty hunter in the first place going under cover so they stop Ray.

Ray: Is there a problem?

Rex: We did a quick check on you, Ray Leonardo K. So you won't be cleaning in this place anymore; so please take a seat for a minute.

Stacie: Rest a sure; you'll be in a different area around here with one of our friends real soon.

Ray drops the mop down, he gives himself up and did as the two teens said, and he sits down on the chair next to the closet where tools were kept in. As the door opens slowly by itself, in it hangs a dead body next to the door of Ruth Thomas and out drops his head that was cut off right on Ray's leg. He turns blue once he saw it and screams as he tries to get it off of him. The head falls down on the floor; Ray then felt vines with thorns on it as it was tying him up on the chair all coming from Kimberly who's right next to him.

Kimberly: You're shaking in fear.

Ray: (turns his head and sees Kimberly in person for the first time) What?

Kimberly: Tell me something, about Terra Ivy. You know her?

Ray: I more than know her, I love Terra very much! I'll do anything for her by stopping you from hurting her and these friends of hers!

Kimberly: Cute. Too bad I have to kill her when she comes to rescue you, which is where you're going to help me out.

Ray: (still shaking) Who… Who are you?

Kimberly: Kimberly Taylor.

The bad girl releases her sleeping powder on Ray; he tries to break free, but couldn't hold his breath forever as the gas knocks him out cold. Kimberly uses her plants to move him where she's going. Back at the mini mart, Terra pats Jason on the head to make him feel better because of his good friend who's now dead.

Terra: Feeling better?

Jason: I think so. (knows Terra needs to bring some items to stop Kimberly) If you're looking for some materials, it's under the cash register.

Terra: Thanks.

Terra takes out some chemicals that kills plants, a flame thrower gun, matches, dynamite, and bunch of gun bullets for her Rainbow Gun as she puts it all in one big bag.

Terra: This should be enough to deal wit the plant problem.

Jason: Good, you need it. (starts talking about Ruth Thomas to Terra) Terra, about our old history teacher and once my best friend, he makes every student in that school get into trouble; he can get away from it all on other people too, Ruth also treated you like crap back then when no one didn't like or trust you but me and Principle Moore. That man, was the only person out of everybody else who cared so much about you, he knows that Ruth causes trouble and gives him dirty work as his punishment; or sometimes gives him tons of bills to pay. But last night, your rival or your brother's ex-girlfriend and her bad members just killed Ruth by slashing his throat with his head right off because they hated him the most before they were kicked out. I saw that part happen with my very own eyes. (starts to cry again) My best friend is dead! That Kimberly won't leave you alone, I hate her! I hate her!

Jason was about to break a Coke Cola bottle on the ground in anger.

Terra: Jason, I'm sorry.

Jason: I'll kill her tonight! You hear that-

Terra grabs the bottle gently out of Jason's hands.

Terra: No. I'll do it, you care for him a lot than I did, and I will kill Kimberly with my mutation powers she injected into me. (breaks the bottle so hard for Jason's anger)

Jason: Terra. (kisses Terra on the lips)

Both Terra and Jason kiss each other for the first time and hugging too so much. They stop after that with Jason holding Terra in his arms.

Terra: You going to be okay now?

Jason: Yeah, you're the sweetest person ever.

Terra: I have to go now to take care of that bitch; I'll come back to you soon to let you know how I did. (leaves the mini mart)

Jason: I'll join your team soon, very soon.

An hour later back at the Demon-Eye van, Terra straps on her uniform and puts in a lot of her weapons in her bag to bring with her so she can take Kimberly and her members out. Fox leans on the side walls as she watches Terra suiting herself up for battle; she now knows all about Terra's problems, that doesn't bother Terra anymore now that Fox knows her dark side of the story.

Fox: You know your rival's leading you into a trap.

Terra: So, you found out about my horrible past, huh? Guess I can't hide any of it from you.

Fox: Why are you going if you know it's a trap, girl?

Terra: Not only I have to save those people that I know, get rid of the drop out jerks, and kill my rival; I have to avenge my stupid teacher who once hated me for Jason Brown. They killed him and that was Jason's only good partner he cared about. No one and I mean no one makes Jason cry like that when I'm around and gets away with it. (makes a fist) Anyways, where's Ray?

Fox: That scary man, left to your old neighbor hood when you took off earlier today. He's probably running and peeing himself in fear again.

Terra: Knock it off. (playing with Fox)

Fox: Fine, Terra, next time you have a problem and I mean any problem on your white mind, tell me right away at any time. I'm saying that because I'm your buddy, I want to do my best to help you out the next time you're feeling blue.

Terra zips up her bag, she's all set to go to her high school and save everyone from her nightmares.

Terra: Thank you, Fox. I'll keep that in mind next time.

Fox: Did you two just mouth to mouth kissing? I mean you and Jason?

Terra: You bet. Don't you even think about telling Ray about that! It's only between the three of us. Jason and I are just good friend and the reason why I kiss him because he was crying.

Fox: I swear.

The computer screen pops up from the internet, Ray is calling Terra and Fox up to tell them to come and rescue him. Ray was screaming in fear as he is now a hostage.

Ray: You guys, help me! I was going under cover to get in the high school to save the hostages, but I got caught! Please come!

Fox: (to Ray) Ray? What happen?

Ray: Do I have to repeat myself? I just told you! Some bad girl name Kimberly wants Terra to come to the Beverly Hills High School gym by tonight! You have to me, or they'll kill me with the rest of the hostages! Go there; those bad guys will hang up on you in a few minutes.

Fox: For get it! You got yourself into a mess, so try to help yourself! (about to turn off her computer)

Ray: Wait!

Terra grabs Fox's hand away from the mouse; she's going there anyway and has to save not only the people she knows but her best friend's life/ boyfriend.

Terra: Hang tight there, Ray. I'm coming to get you and take care of some business when I arrive too.

Ray: (smiles at Terra on the computer screen) Oh, Terra. I knew you'll never let me go. Thank you!

The windows cuts off video connection, Terra now heads out on her motorcycle and on her own.

Fox: Well, good luck, kid.

It's already late at night. As Terra parks her motorcycle, as she heads in her school without the police knowing; Terra will have to face her nightmares once again, avenge Jason's friend for him, rescue the hostages, save Ray, and kill every bad drop outs for good. Also take out Kimberly Taylor so she'll leave her and her older brother alone forever. Terra puts her Rainbow Gun in her coat pocket, with her mutated harpy lady look ready out, she enters in the gym. With a lot of the students, teachers, and Principle Moore watches everything on a small TV of the gym where a camera is in; they were all tied up in a small room outside of the school.

Principle Moore: (prays for Terra to save everyone) Save us all, Terra, be our hero. Please save us all.

As Terra Ivy walks all the way in the gym, the door stays open. Out comes Rex, Stacie, and Jab; along with the rest of the nasty teen drop outs from top to bottom of the gym and last comes out Kimberly coming down with the help of her plants making a stairs for her. She has short red of the rose hair up, looks almost like Poison Ivy from Batman but a normal teenage girl than a punk, has purple lips, green leaves or plants as her sort dress, green mascara, green gloves, and has a lot of plants that are moving from her control that's all over her body. Same thing to her plant-like monsters as Venous Fly Traps she made. Terra walks very slowly where Kimberly is standing, for the pass three years they finally meet again from taking Terra's freedom and her brother missing. Kimberly wants to be with him again for they once love each other a while back, and today she still loves him so much.

Kimberly: It's sad, how people can change a few years today, just like you had. All those people here in this high school they all dislike you, try to hurt you, stay away from you, and the sadness part they were trying to kill you. That last part has to be my favorite there.

Terra: Shut it, Kimberly Taylor! This won't make my brother love you again; you're making things worse by killing the people we know! Just like you did to my parents and my brother's once his better girl-

Kimberly: Shut up!

Terra stops talking knowing what she was about to say will make Kimberly mad.

Kimberly: I remember well, Terra Ivy. Next time, never mention that name again! Not only I'm here to kill you for trying to find your brother and winning him back, I also want to kill you for turning me into a plant-like monster. Look at me; I look like Poison Ivy here! At least I can still use these powers for things at times.

Terra: Very funny! You started it in the first place; mutated me into a half harpy lady, spreading it to everyone else all over California, and got some of it on you by accident.

Kimberly: To you yes, but not on me or those stupid humans! It's no wonder why today we have some strange powers to have inside of all of us.

Terra: Is not a toy to use for fun! It's been three years since we last saw each other, now I'm a Bounty Hunter and I'm here to end this tonight. (pulls out her Rainbow Gun and shows her bird body looks on her) You and me, let's go!

Kimberly: Fine. (pats Jab on the head for a while then lets him to get in his place) Gentle men, the big one. Bring him out

One of Kimberly's partners, pulls out Ray all tied up by Kimberly's vines on his hands, behind his back. The bully points the gun on Ray's head; he tries to break out so many times, but the vines on him are too tight and strong for him to even break free.

Ray: Terra! Do something!

Terra draws her gun out and points it at the bully's head, as the bully points the other gun closer at Ray's head. He started breathing harder and sweating everywhere; Terra doesn't want to shoot the guy or he'll shoot Ray first; or shoot him and he'll shoot Ray's by accident. Terra doesn't know what to do.

Bully: Kid, we'll like it if you drop your weapon, or your fat boyfriend here will die.

Terra was still standing with her gun out.

Bully: Do it!

Terra still didn't move.

Bully: What the hell's with you? If you don't do as I say, or what the boss's say, I will kill him. So what's it going to be?

Terra fires her gun at a near by window, causing the bullet to bounce back straight into the bully's head from the back, with his brain blow to bits he is dead and Ray was free. He runs to Terra with joy that he rescue him.

Ray: (to Terra) Thank you. Thank you so much, Terra.

Terra: Ray, go outside and call for help while you're at it save the others. I'll handle these freaks by myself.

Ray: Are you sure you'll be all right?

Kimberly: (gives her partners the sign to attack Terra) Kill her.

All the bad drop outs started shooting everywhere at Terra. She flies up top of the basket ball hoop and throws her dynamites at some of them next to her, it blows up leaving a few burning to death and the rest of them injured. Other drop out bad teens kept on shooting Terra, she takes flight all over the gym without stopping; as Ray tries to run outside, one bullet shot right next to him, lucky for him it missed. Ray still freaked out after that.

Ray: What are you people trying to do, kill me!?

Terra stabs one guy through the heart with her bird claws, his body falls down and lands right next to Ray. He freaks out again from that and made his escape outside the school building and out of the big fight going on. Ray can only hope for Terra to be alright as he stands and stares at the door that leaves to the gym; he sees a small storage room where the hostages were being held captive.

Ray: Don't die on me, Terra. If you do, where will I go? Where will I live? Who will I talk to? And more importantly, tell you how much I care about you?

Terra heads up stairs on top of the belches; Jab whacks his tail from the top, causing the stairs to fall apart in half with a huge crack. Terra jumps up, making it on time through the beast. She kept on running to find Kimberly, but Stacie fires her ice beams one by one as one hit hits Terra's face, she does a flip kick right at Stacie; causing her other attack to miss and hits the floor as she falls on a puddle of frozen ice on her head so hard that made her weak. Terra got herself unfrozen by breaking the ice with her punch.

Terra: (looks at Stacie on the floor) Take a chill pill, girl. (kept on moving)

Then Rex was up as he grabs a hold of Terra from the back and stabs her in the chest with one of his sharp nails then punches her in the gut. Terra started to bleed badly, so she puts her jacket on her wounded chest to stop the bleeding; as Rex strikes again, but this time Terra blocks it and gives him a gust attack on Rex and blew him right into the wall then drops back down on the hard ground of the gym. Terra sees Jab charging at her as she kicks him which made him go flying on top of the gym. Terra looks around in the air for Kimberly, just one more person to take out.

Terra: (talking to herself) She's going to do a sneak attack on me. I just got to watch my back.

A venous fly traps sneaks up on Terra. She cuts it to tiny pieces with her claws as its gut started to splatter out everywhere all over the room; leaving Kimberly to strike Terra down with her vine whipping. Terra blocks each one as her plants strike her down.

Kimberly: Die!

She throws some sharp leaves in Terra's face; only two of it got her leaving two cuts on her right side. Terra grabs hold of Kimberly's vines with her hand and her mutated one and squeezes it tight; she uses her sharp harpy bird like claws from her feet, but Kimberly's flower petals made a shield to protect herself from Terra's claws. They both smiled at each other, one of them will strike first before the other one can.

Kimberly: You should tell me one thing before I kill you, why are you a Bounty Hunter? Why did you want to become one in the first place?

Terra: Why else would I be one? To earn some money, make everyone care about me than treating me like a bad guy, make new friends, stop some bounties with mutation powers, earn my freedom, find my brother, kill you along with your teammates, and to end my nightmare forever.

Kimberly: I see… Very sweet of you doing that for a saver type of Bounty Hunter. And I shall remember that, as I shall be sending you to hell! (fires her thorns out of her body at Terra)

Terra quickly breaks the vines into pieces and kicks Kimberly in the face. She falls back; right before Kimberly could get back up, Terra got out her chemicals in her hands and was about to throw one at her rival.

Terra: You burn! (throws it to the ground where Kimberly is)

The chemicals splashes into Kimberly's eyes causing her to scream in total pain for her whole body is now burned everywhere. Same thing to the chemical spell all over the gym that every drop outs that are injured to smell it. Terra tries to get herself back on her feet but she was too weak to move because of her chest is still bleeding. Giving Kimberly a chance to get back at her rival, as she jumps up grabbing Terra by the neck, and holding her above the belches. Still in total pain and all mess up like Terra is compare to her rival.

Kimberly: (still burn to talk a bit) You…may have…won…today… Terra. But until we meet…again…you shall die tomorrow… (stabs Terra four times in the chest where she got stabbed, the rest on her arms and legs with her other vines around her body)

Terra screams in pain. As Kimberly drops her down the bottom of the gym floor, out cold and bleeding all over. Stacie, Rex, Jab, and the remaining injured teen's retreats for now just to get away from the police that are coming until the two girls meet again someday. Same with Kimberly Taylor, as two of her partners carry her out and lets the hostages go. She looks at Terra once more.

Kimberly: Another day, we will finish this. (her partners run off as they carry her out)

Ray unties everybody all over the school, they all cheered for Terra Ivy for saving all of their lives. They all headed to the gym; seeing some dead teenagers that were on Kimberly's side all over the big room plus Ray spotted Terra in pain as her body was lying and in a puddle of her own blood coming out. Everyone gasped same with Principle Moore.

Principle Moore: Oh, dear. She's bleeding to death! Someone call the ambulance!

Ray: Terra! (runs to Terra and puts her head on his lap as he tries to wake her up) Terra, don't die! Don't die on me, Terra! Terra!

There was no sign from Terra's voice, as Ray hugs her in his arms crying so hard.

Principle Moore: (to one of the students) Tell one of the cops to call the ambulance right away or else Terra will die!

They get the police as Jason from outside of the school watched the whole thing from the window and saw Terra in battle tonight and now in bad shape she's in. He tries calling up Fox who's back at the Demon-Eye van. As she was making some food while Sinba was sleeping.

Fox: What a crazy day this turn out to be. (hears her cell phone ringing and answers it as she hears Jason's voice) Hello?

Jason: (to Fox as he was panicking on his cell) Fox! Oh, God its Terra! She's… she's…

Fox: Not my problem-!

Jason: She's dying!

Fox: Say what!?

Fox was shocked on what she just heard from Jason, she rushes to the front side of the van to drive where Terra is to save her before it was too late.

Fox: (to Jason) I'm on my way, Jason! Call 911! (hangs up) Terra, I will not for give you if you're dead!

As the entire police force and ambulances arrived, and Terra still out cold she begins having flash backs from three years ago in her past on what happen. Showing her Mother and Father, her brother who always playing with Terra when she was little and Jason Brown when he was a kid too, along with a mysterious beautiful woman with long black hair who's good friends with Kimberly and Terra. And some other kids Kimberly knows a lot as she was with her true love and Terra Ivy. But after Terra's terrifying mutation as a harpy lady beast which made her brother to break up with Kimberly; and later fell in love with the other woman with the long hair leaving Kimberly Taylor heart broken and the flash back shows for the reason why she mutated Terra was because she kept telling her to let Terra have some fun to with her brother as much as Kimberly wanted to as well, but spend time with him everyday. That is when the two girls' friendship fell apart. Kimberly didn't listen to Terra and kills the woman for good so did Terra's mom and dad; why she managed to escape leaving the boy to run off from some reason leaving his little sister Terra behind for making her into a bad person for the rest of her life. But not for Jason Brown who always believe in both Terra and her brother. As her brother name Nicolas Ivy ran off without her, why she is still untold the rest of it, Terra remembers one time when she was being injected from the mutation thing on the streets as she ran back home and pass out. That is when she remembers an old song she loves hearing from Barbra Streisand – 'I am a woman in love' in her head. That is when she met Nicolas's beautiful girl friend who saved her life as she woke up next to her humming that same song with Nicolas too as Terra Ivy was healing back in bed as she looks at him with a smile shown on her face and spoke.

Terra: Big brother, you're my survivor. I knew you'll never let me die alone. (takes deep breaths very slowly)

As Nicolas smiles at Terra, so does his girl friend who is no longer around today just like their parents. With another fade out of total darkness, Terra hears another humming of the song she loves as she slowly wakes her up. For Principle Moore and Jason finding out that Terra's going to be okay so did the other people in high school, those two left the hospital that Terra is now resting as the two men chat with each other and happy that the nightmare is over for now.

Principle Moore: I hope she gets better soon. Terra save us on her own like a true hero she is, Terra's truly a good friend of yours, Jason.

Jason: (thinks about Terra knowing she avenge his friend) Yeah, she is. (to himself) Thanks again, Terra, for everything as always.

The two men walk back to the high school now that everything is back to normal. As Terra finally gets up a little, she sees Fox outside the room and Ray sitting next to her, keeping a good eye on Terra the whole time ever since she was rush to the hospital for it was Ray humming that song from Barbra Streisand.

Ray: (smiles at Terra) Terra, you're still alive. I was so worried you wouldn't make it.

Terra: (got really confused) What… What happen?

Ray: Jason call up for help, Fox mange to get you recovered with some new blood. She also got the police too saving everybody else; those kids in your school and teachers are very happy that you saved them all and your principle he said you're a life saver. As for me, I stayed with you for three days all along until you would soon wake up; that's how long you were out.

Terra: How are you doing?

Ray: Me? I'm fine. (puts his hands on Terra's hands) I'm so sorry on what's been going on with you. I really am.

Ray sees Terra about to cry, she hugs Ray as he turns red, still loves it. As he hugs Terra too making her to let out all the pain and to make her feel better.

Terra: (talking while she's still crying) Ray, I want this to end! I want my nightmare to leave me alone and I want my brother back! (tears started to come out of her eyes)

Fox hears everything from outside of Terra's room.

Fox: Get well soon. (feels sorry for Terra as well as she sits back down in the waiting room)

Ray: (pats Terra on her head back and forth) Don't cry, Terra. It'll be okay. I swear to help you find your brother and stop that Kimberly next time; I love you, Terra Ivy. I'll always been in love with you since we first met. (smiles at Terra)

Terra: (smiles back at Ray) Thank you.

As the Demon-Eye continues hunting for more bounties down and leaving their awful pasts behind, Terra will one day find her long lost brother, Nicolas Ivy. And kill Kimberly Taylor for her parents, the mystery woman, Ray Jason, Sinba, and Fox will always be with Terra for good.

End of Translation…


	6. Dream on!

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

It's been two weeks now after the take over of Beverly Hills High School; the Demon-Eye bounty hunters are taking a break for the time being. The time was 7:13 pm at a spa call Blue View just down town of California that just opened and it's still the month of October. As Terra Ivy is there having a drink and relaxing; also trying not to think about on what happen two weeks ago when she fought her rival Kimberly Taylor with a lot of her members on her side and her awful past keeps on haunting her day after day. The battle between Terra and Kimberly kept on showing in her mind so many times. She then gasped, then drinks down another glass of cold grape juice to calm down at the spa bar. The Blue View has almost everything: tons of hot tubs, a bar, a hotel, yoga class, and a work out area, a running track outside, a pool inside and out, tennis court, music room, and a free food bar. Terra sees a young teenage girl walking by with her pet dog as her only best friend she has left in the family; who's very sad, quiet, a lonely girl living alone with no mother or father, has blue crystal eyes, short bright purple hair, red coat, same color on her boots, shirt and pants all black. As for her dog appear to be an Doberman Pincher-like creature that's black and orange like fur, bright white claws on four of his paws, bright sharp teeth, with a skinny tail, and odd bull like horns sticking out of his head. As they both pass by Terra, she can already tell that something is about to happen.

Stage # 6: [Dream on]

The next day, the two Demon-Eye girls Fox and Terra went after their next bounty to capture at the new spa, they and the rest of the group found a new place to live in for now on; a house that is near a neighbor hood that has an ocean call 'River Road'. A very lovely neighborhood where everyone can see the ocean and go there whenever they want to. The house there was a sort of big like a cabin; as Sinba eats his cat food which is none cooked meat in his food boil, Ray comes in the kitchen to grab something to eat after his long work out in his very heavy big black sweater he always wears when he's exercising. Ray grabs an orange from the fridge, as Sinba just looks at Ray wanting to know why he's working out if he looks so over weighted.

Ray: (to Sinba) What? All men eat something after a long work out. (bites half of the orange off without even pealing it first) A fruit for example to keep me in good shape.

Sinba was like 'whatever' to himself and continues eating his food. As Ray lies down on the chair thinking about Terra Ivy and her problems that been happening to her lately also the hug she gave to him when she was upset for that was the first time she ever did that, Ray really loved that part. He's hoping Terra will be alright on her next bounty hunting.

Ray: I hope she'll ask me out soon. I swore to be with Terra by her side, and hope she'll be fine on hunting down some wanted bounties on the run.

At Blue View the Spa, both Terra and Fox kept their eyes open on the bounty they're after that is somewhere in the pool area. As Terra finds a bounty, they listen to some jazz music that's playing right now where they're in. For Terra, she loves any music including jazz from Kenny G's music call 'Song Bird' while looking for the criminal with her digital COM powder detector.

Terra: Good smooth jazz here I just love it.

Fox: Really?

Terra: I like any type of music and this one is known as smooth jazz music from Kenny G himself, the best saxophone player ever.

Fox: I can tell, well I started to listen to jazz ever since I was living near 'Nights on Broadway'.

Terra: I see you also like the Bee Gees by the song you just said there.

Fox: Nice guessing, hon. Did you find our next prize yet?

Terra detects a bounty walking around the pool area where a lot of people are standing around, a male who's a doctor and a scientist. His name is Joe Minimo; wanted for being a fake doctor that can look into people's dreams making it good or bad just to cure those to make money as well as his dream machine he made that can give anyone bad dreams by the effect he can do as his mutation powers. Dr. Minimo is looking for someone that's very important to him who's somewhere in the spa. The reward on him is $23,000,000.00.

Terra: Got one! He's Professor Joe Minimo, wanted for making a machine that can cure anyone's bad dreams, but he himself is doing it as his powers.

Fox: Time to do our bounty hunt, we'll each corner him on one side to another.

Terra: (sees someone in Dr. Minimo's way) Blond lady coming through.

Near the left, Fox sees a trouble making punk that lives in the city name Launch; those two know each other a while back and they're best friends today. Fox can't believe Launch got in without getting caught at all, she does that a lot. Have long blond hair, mix brown in it, has brown eyes, and red rose color-like bandana on her head, green tank-top, brown over-alls, blue crystal eyes, and army boots with blue gloves.

Fox: Oh my God, it's Launch.

Terra: I'm guessing you know her.

Fox: Yeah. Change of plan; you'll follow the bounty around just incase he does something dirty, I'll be chatting with my very good friend over there.

Terra: On it.

Terra waits until Dr. Minimo leaves, as Fox gets up to go talk to Launch.

Fox: (calls out to Launch) Launch! Hey, Launch, what's up?

Launch: (sees Fox walking up to her) Blacky Boom Foxy! Long time no see!

Fox and Launch pat each on the backs.

Fox: What have you been doing lately, causing trouble on the streets again just to have some fun?

Launch: Well, it's much better than watching a gay soccer fight in Spain these days on TV.

They laugh together.

Fox: Nice. Seriously, you haven't changed a bit when I first met you when I was an officer and a detective.

Launch: Same here! I thought you'll join me on the streets like a bum after you were kicked off the force.

Fox: And become a bum you say? Then I rather join the circus.

They both laugh again.

Launch: I get your point; let's get some beer in a mug on the house at the bar. You and me, old buddy, my treat.

Fox: As long as we can get some cheap ones up.

Launch: Deal.

As Fox and Launch continue chatting at the bar, Terra follows Dr. Minimo who's leaving the pool area and headed up stairs to the hotel rooms. He has something to do alone and not knowing to him that Terra is following him behind; though Terra loses him after bumping into an old man who's drunk. The old man kept on moving around funny.

Terra: (to the old man) Thanks a lot, grandpa.

Terra takes an elevator to catch up Dr. Minimo whatever floor he is going to. As the doctor made it up on the eleventh floor, he goes into room 213 as he kicks down the door and enters in with a gun pointing at someone' the young quiet girl and her dog. Terra finally made it up and heads into every room to find her bounty.

Dr. Minimo: Get away! Get away now; you're in great danger! Mikki Minimo!

Just when Terra was getting close, she hears a loud explosion from two floors up where she was headed to then sees Dr. Minimo falling from outside and on fire from the explosion. Terra uses her harpy lady looks, breaks the window, jumps out, and flies down to save Joe; Terra grabs a hold of him and lands down safely as the fire goes out. Dr. Minimo won't be so lucky to live as everyone in the spa gathers around for Terra was holding Dr. Minimo's body as she tries to keep him awake.

Terra: Hey, don't die on me! Damn, a bounty's about to be dead and I get squat! (to Joe) Hold on, I'm calling for help-!

Dr. Minimo grabs Terra's arm away from her cell phone, for he doesn't care about his life he needed Terra to do something for him.

Dr. Minimo: Please, young woman, take this. (hands Terra a bottle of an unknown liquid) It's up to you to save her… (coughs out blood)

Terra: Who is she and what about you? You're not going to make it!

Dr Minimo: Not me. Save my child from the devil, don't be fooled by the way he looks; do what it takes to take him out and set the real creature free. Protect my daughter from him… (begins to talk quietly) Tell her I love her… (dies)

Terra: No! (feels sorry for Dr. Minimo who is now dead)

The ambulances arrive to take the dead body in the black bag; as the fire men put out the fire on the eleventh floor, the young girl who was in with her dog walks out of the spa. The dog sees Terra and walks away with his master; as Terra takes a good look at the bottle in her hand; she hasn't got a single clue what type it is and what Dr. Minimo was trying to say about his daughter; she thinks it has something to do with the young teenager with her dog that she might had killed him. Terra doesn't know just yet, but she's the only suspect so is her weird looking dog. Back at the hide out where the Demon-Eye members are at River Road neighbor hood, Fox looks carefully at the strange liquid in the bottle as Terra explains everything that happened at the Blue View today.

Fox: You sure he died from that huge blow up or something? He could have committed suicide.

Terra: Hey, don't ask me; he just gave me that strange thing, told me to help save his daughter, and then dies.

Fox: So much for the $23,000,000.00 reward. Thanks, Terra; this might be a huge clue. It'll be a while to find out who killed Dr. Minimo.

Terra: Well, that girl with her freaky dog is the last two who saw him. Maybe she's being possessed by the devil then murders that man… Maybe she's the daughter of Dr. Minimo and killed him when she was out of control; that has to be. How else is that little kid like zombie an odd one?

Fox: (to Terra) Don't rush just yet. There maybe more about Dr. Minimo's daughter like you said so far, she looks sad even with her dog around; so don't even try to hurt her without noticing about this child's past first. Joe had a good reason to protect his child.

Terra: (to Fox while moving her legs around and while she's standing up) You win. Attacking a young girl whose three years younger than me without more clues is a bad idea.

Ray heard everything while getting himself a glass of water.

Ray: You have a good point, Terra. I know you'll never hurt anyone until you know for sure that person's innocent and not a criminal. And I also know that you'll try to save her.

Terra: (turns to Ray) You know me, Ray. Don't you worry about it; I think Fox has a point about the strange girl every time I see that kid who always looks too innocent, she hardly ever smiles.

Ray: I knew you'll say that; you're too pretty when you save a life of others. (face turns red) Even a lot more pretty when you don't fight.

Fox: (to Ray) Quit your loving words and get cleaning by bringing the trash bags outside if I don't mind asking you as always.

Ray: Yes, sir.

Ray carries every trash in his arms, one of them rips open and all the junk falls out all over the floor.

Ray: What should I do about the one that just ripped open?

Terra: I say we pile it on Sinba before he starts to smell worse than the crap on the floor. (laughs)

Sinba growls. He walks up to Terra and sticks his tongue at her face (giving her the raspberry) telling her to zip it and walks up stairs; for Terra, Fox, and Ray were like 'what the…?'

Fox: Okay…? Weird…

Ray: Didn't see Sinba do that before.

Terra: I bet he's really an alien from Ding Bat planet from far away from our universe.

Fox: Anyways, I'm going to chat with Launch back at the spa tomorrow to ask her about Dr. Minimo's past and if he really had a daughter. Then look up on the lonely teen princess when I get back; (to Terra) Terra, look everywhere at the spa tomorrow night near the pool area again at 9:30 pm when no one's around and come back about an hour to fill me in about the girl and her pet. Ray and I will look up on the Minimo family.

Terra: No problem.

The next day back the Blue View, Fox sits with Launch at the dinner table area as they both had something to eat. She can already tell that Launch knows a lot about Joe Minimo's past and wants to ask a few questions about his life more importantly about his unknown daughter.

Fox: A toast to our friendship. Glad you can come, Launch, we need to talk.

Launch: No kidding; about yesterday that Dr. Minimo die pretty hard. I mean, that poor bounty had to die as he was burning to death all over. Anyone who had the right to do something that sick to an old scientist, are dumb asses in this world we live in! I wish I can give them a piece of my mind when you guys find the kill-

Fox interrupts Launch.

Fox: Ah, Launch?

Launch: What?

Fox: Are you drunk again?

Launch: (looks around) Maybe. (drinks up another bottle of beer)

Fox: That's what happened when you get mad or worried. The reason why I ask you to come is this; I want to ask you about Joe Minimo. What happen to him in the past and who's his daughter, why is she so important to him for us to save her?

Launch: Someone told you about this and you're asking me now?

Fox: Well, I don't know yet…

Launch: You don't know? You don't know!? (stands up from the table and started yelling out loud at Fox for everyone in the room to hear) Foxy, you were once a detective and look at you you're a bounty hunter! You can't just say you don't know anything about Professor Joe Minimo as a doctor himself; a smart mad, inventor, and a loving father he once was! Well, can't you or can you not!? Because if you don't, you're out of your lead and life forever!

Fox gets up in Launch's face and yells back at her so loud, that everyone can hear her all over the spa as Fox grabs hold of Launch up by her tang-top.

Fox: It won't be if you don't give me some info about that dead bounty that died yesterday! So start talking, or start talking to my whip, sugar!

Launch: Okay! I get your point, I'll tell you everything.

Fox lets Launch go and they both sat back down, everyone else continued eating their meal.

Fox: Sorry of the yelling.

Launch: It's my fault; guess I am drunk up today.

Fox: Okay, Launch. Tell me all.

Launch: Right. You know that four-teen year old girl who lives here with her dog as you see those two passing by? She's the one, Dr. Minimo's daughter; heard a lot of rumors about that kid. Joe married a beautiful woman who was really smart just liker her husband, but not a scientist; fourteen years ago they had a baby girl name Mikki Minimo, a quiet, friendly, sad, innocent, and not just a normal girl when she came to this world. Or should I say, she's half human. Some how, Mrs. Minimo pass away after giving birth to Mikki; something dark and evil was killing her and almost killed her child they were both affected by it too but no one knows what it was. They say she died from a heart attack or maybe something evil did try to kill her. Lucky for her daughter Mikki lives as she grew up with her father who he's the only person left in her family, Joe took great care of her and gave her a lovely looking Doberman Pincher as Mikki's only friend she'll been having for so long on the day she was born. She has no friends at all; her powers are freaky for she has been curse just like her mother did as Joe tried to find a cure for her to be fully human. But Mikki couldn't control her powers because she was so afraid to be tested so her powers can make the undead come to life and does whatever Mikki has on her mind; they destroy Mikki's cure and almost killed her father by straggling him. That there made Mikki so scared both she and her dog ran away; by the way her dog's name is Hattie. So they both found this spa as they were traveling for a long time by their selves living here for eight years now. Joe wasn't mad at Mikki, so he went to find her and found out about something that he knew from high school, his old childhood friend name Casper Wood… And that's about it, that is all I know about Joe's past, sad one too.

Fox: (surprised after hearing that sad story) Whoa, mama! Terra told me about that girl on the eleventh floor yesterday who watched Dr. Minimo died; her own father was killed before her very eyes and didn't do anything about it. You really sure that's his daughter the one with the dog!?

Launch: You bet! Whoever is after Mikki, the same person who killed her father will soon strike again. Her dog is very smart and popular these days from the pass eight years today.

Fox: I'll look that one up back home. Thanks for your time, Launch, I'll be seeing you again soon. (shakes hands with Launch and leaves)

Launch: Good luck saving the kid, Foxy! (hopes that Fox will be alright) Just be careful.

Later that night, Terra sneaks in the spa from the basement to find the real murder that killed Dr. Minimo somewhere inside and who's after Mikki Minimo; Terra believes in Fox that she's really innocent. Jason Brown comes along to help out his true love; Terra Ivy loads up her Rainbow Gun with some new bullets to be ready in case of any danger get in their way. As Jason hugs Terra from behind, holding her tightly; knowing to her that she cares for Jason after they made him feel better with their first kiss. Terra just stands with no reaction on her face.

Terra: Jason…

Jason: What's wrong? We kissed, that makes you my soul mate and it always will between the two of us. I wouldn't be the same man as I am today if you haven't come into my life. Its okay, Terra, it's only me holding you. (holds Terra even more) Anywhere you go, I'll help you out no matter what happens; you'll be safe with me.

Terra: Whatever.

Terra opens the door that leads them to the pool area inside of Blue View, she and Jason walk in to find the killer who's after Mikki somewhere in the building; no one else is around watching but they're all at the dance room.

Terra: (to Jason) Watch my back. I'll take down the freak while you get the girl away; we're not leaving this place until that kid's safe. I now believe Fox's telling the truth about Dr. Minimo's daughter who looks too innocent to hurt her father. Too innocent to be a criminal. (starts searching around the pool room with her gun in her hands) Follow me.

Jason: Right. (watches Terra's back and follows her)

Back at the Demon-Eye's hide out, Fox looks up on Mikki Minimo's past on the computer she has a few information on what she did when Mikki left her father in the age of six with her dog Hattie. One, Mikki's life wasn't too well for her when she was growing up but took tons of swimming lessons; two, Hattie was very famous breed from every issue magazines including newspapers, and three, Joe's partner who was also a scientist like him name Casper Wood who help Joe take care of Mikki after her mother pass away. He also gave Mikki her only dog and care about her so much; he's somewhere unknown today. For Fox and Ray try to find out whom and why that person wants Mikki after he/she murdered her family; it was a tough one for the best bounty hunters to solve, especially Fox.

Ray: I don't see anything big on the girl, it just said sad person living on her own.

Fox: You're telling me, Ray! All it has is this: adopt this girl who really needs a home and a better family, her father's partner/friend help out with Mikki when she was little, and her dog is very famous. I'm also surprise that Minimo's daughter can take care of herself, but that doesn't explain to us that there's no proof on knowing she might had killed her father.

Ray: (turns to Fox) Fox, you for got that someone's after that girl, she might not be a murder.

Fox: I know, I know! Still, how can we find the killer; the cause of Mikki's mother's strange death, and the killer of her father? As for Casper who was close to the Minimo family is no where to be found. Only thing left with Mikki is that Hattie dog she has a lot.

Both Fox and Ray look at each article online about the famous Hattie.

Ray: That creature must be famous knowing it's a new breed in history of dogs.

Fox: Tell me about it.

Ray then notices something different from Hattie; online shows an image of him looking different today than it does from the old photos from eight years ago.

Ray: Wait a second! That dog's a devil looking thing, I just relies that!

Fox: (to Ray) What in Luther Vandross' name are you talking about?

Ray: (points the two different pictures of Hattie that one is new than the last photo shows of it when it was a normal dog) See? Something must of happen to Minimo's real dog; because that looks like a beast from Hell. If I'm correct, the real Hattie must have died before Mikki ran away.

Fox: Say what!?

Fox now sees the difference. She and Ray think Hattie died from someone or something eight years ago; one of Dr. Minimo's friends is probably in the dog's dead body now. Keeping Mikki to his or her self and not her noticing that that isn't Hattie.

Fox: I don't like where this is going…

Back at the Blue View, Terra hears a weird noise; she turns and sees Mikki Minimo standing near the hot tub. She looked very scared with her head down staring at the floor and not knowing there's going to be a fight, Jason sees Mikki too.

Mikki: (talking silently knowing she feels trouble's coming) Run. Run… and do…do…not come back…please. (to Terra and Jason)

And next to Mikki, is Joe's old friend who's controlling the dead dog of Hattie: Casper Wood who killed the dog for some reason. Mikki already knows her dog was acting odd since she ran away but couldn't tell what it was; Casper in Hattie's body looks like now than it was a normal looking Doberman Pincher more like a devil-looking one: with black skin, red eyes of evil, horns sticking out, a devil tail, big sharp claws, lots of markings all over the body, a spiky collar on his neck, big teeth, and had dark fire coming from below as his mutation powers. Terra Ivy already knows Mikki's dog isn't normal at all, that he had to do something with Mikki's death of her mother and father. Terra points her gun at Casper and Jason helps out as the devil hound finally speaks in a freaky way.

Casper: Humans, what excuse do you have on us?

Terra: (holding her gun up at Casper) It's nothing. A man name Dr. Minimo was killed yesterday; I was hoping you had anything to do with it since you and his daughter there are the only ones who saw him last.

Casper: Is that so?

Terra: That kid you have next to you. She's coming with us; I don't think you're the right dog you use to be.

Mikki just heard Terra said that isn't Hattie, it hasn't been him for a while before Mikki ran away from her father. She was so shocked, but mostly confuse on what's happening right now.

Casper: Mikki shall stay with me forever. I won't let anyone take her away; so leave this place before you burn me up. (powers up with fire all around his body)

Jason: (to Terra) Watch out for that beast, Terra.

Terra starts walking up to Casper very slowly, with her gun still in her hands.

Terra: Here boy. Come on down, come to me. I won't hurt you; come one, boy, lets just talk.

Casper spits out fire at Terra. She was hit and her right shoulder was really burned, she screams in agony. Terra still has her gun up, but her aim was getting weak and drops it with her right shoulder she can't move it at all; it was really burned badly and Mikki saw that with her own eyes.

Mikki: Hattie, why?

Jason: Terra! (sees the burn on Terra's shoulder, he was mad now)

Casper: As if I'm going to let my Mikki go with you. I am like a father to her; I should have been one from the start! Now she's like a slave to me, last chance to leave or else the next time I'll burn the two of you to aches.

Jason Brown got mad at Casper on what he has done to his girlfriend.

Jason: We will stop you! You just burn Terra, my Terra. That really makes me mad.

Terra: (to Jason as she tries to get herself back up) Jason, watch out for him. I get what Joe told me before he died… 'It's up to you to save her, save my child from the devil, don't be fooled by the way he looks; do what it takes to take him out and set the real creature free. Protect my daughter from him.' It's the dog; we have to save Mikki from the dog that's the devil!

Casper: None of you don't get everything about me. Maybe you already heard from other rumors here, allow me to tell you the rest of the story. (to Mikki) Dear Mikki, you might want to hear this.

Mikki: Huh?

Casper starts telling the whole story of what happen to Mikki's mother, father, and Hattie.

Casper: My real name is, Professor Casper Wood. I was one of Joe Minimo's greatest partner, inventor, and been best friends with him ever since high school. We became rich whenever we make something to help out people with their dream problems, or other things like that. One day we helped out a very lovely looking woman which we help out with all of her problems; after that she started hanging out with Joe and I late at nights when we're free, by the first time I saw her, I fell deeply in love. I was going to ask her to marry me, until I found out that woman was getting marry to Joe, she loved him more than me. As soon as Joe married her, she became Mrs. Minimo. I stop working with Joe after that, I quitted because my heart was broken in two… That was the last time Joe saw me after the wedding for now, I had to make them pay. I heard Joe was going to have a child; that gave me an idea to get back at them; I found an African Book of Spells to place a curse on Mrs. Minimo, and her unborn child once she was brought to this world as a baby girl. Though giving birth to a child killed Mrs. Minimo from the curse. Now that Mikki Minimo got it, she would be my new daughter forever. That's when I return to Joe acting like I felt bad that he loss his wife and help him take care of Mikki; on the day she couldn't control her powers and ran away, I ran over her pet dog I gave her so he would die and I can sell my soul to the devil so I can take control over the beast to live forever and stay by Mikki's side. That one day, she'll be my daughter once she'll soon hear the truth about me and her family's life. Mikki is hopeless, she's my daughter!

Jason: You sick little freak!

Casper: Enough small talks, where's the bottle of Holy Water?

Terra: Holy water? What are you talking about? We just got a bottle with an unknown liquid and you're telling us its holy water in it?

Casper: Even if you have it, it doesn't matter to me. None of you humans can't use it right. (shoots another fire at Jason)

Jason jumps, instead caught the towel racks on fire. Mikki stares at Jason Brown as he was standing up for Terra.

Jason: You better let Mikki go, or things are going to get a whole lot messier!

Mikki: (turns red a little because she has a crush on Jason) He's so brave.

Casper: That won't be so easy for me to do that, you bastard!

Terra starts running and shooting at Casper, he jumps around then runs away from Terra as she tries to shoot him. But Casper was too fast, while aiming at Terra with his fireballs, Terra was too quick to get hit this time. She shoots the window to slow Casper down; it did a little with sharp broken pieces from the window glass.

Terra: (to Jason) Jason! Get the kid out of here; keep her away from that beast! Do it while I'm stopping him as much as I can!

Jason: I'm on it!

Jason walks up to Mikki Minimo who was all scared, she sees Jason in front on her; he and Terra are trying to rescue her from Casper.

Mikki: What are you doing, why are you people helping me?

Jason: We're bounty hunters to your rescue. You'll be safe with us, now let's get you out.

Mikki trusts Terra and Jason, as she grabs Jason's hand and makes a run for it. Casper sees Mikki trying to escape; he stops running and jumps over the pool to get his daughter back as the crazy man/beast surrounds both Jason and Mikki in a big huge circle of fire with no way out.

Casper: You stay away from my daughter!

Casper attacks Jason, but his mutations are his karate skills; he does a back flip and kicks Casper in the chest. Terra goes after him; as Casper fires spike of flames out of the ground to take Terra down; with the teenage girl still burned on her shoulder, she uses her wings to make a powerful wind that made the pool water come rising up and puts out the spiky fires. Then Terra jumps over the pool and shoots Casper in the leg three times. He yelps like all normal dogs do when they get hurt, he started to bleed all over. Casper then growls and breaks the window with his claws.

Casper: I'll find you humans to get my daughter back. (makes his get away)

Terra tries to go after Casper, but she was too weak do to the burn on her right shoulder and falls down. Jason carries Terra on his back with Mikki helping him and Terra out; she'll be safe with the Demon-Eye around. As Terra Ivy smiles at Mikki.

Terra: Thanks, kid. I'm Terra Ivy, try not to worry we're here to save you.

Mikki Minimo was a little scare there after knowing Terra is helping her out and heard a lot about her past.

Mikki: The Terra Ivy of the death of her parents three years ago?

Jason: (to Mikki) Mikki, is cool. We're the good guys; I'm Terra's good friend Jason Brown. Please to meet you.

Terra: Jason, can we go back? I'm starting to pass out.

Mikki: My name is, Mikki Minimo. (smiles at Jason) Thank you for helping me.

Terra: Hello!? I need a bandage and ice pack on the double! Am I just talking to my self here!?

Both Jason and Mikki look at Terra, as sweat drops on their heads they carry Terra to Jason's truck.

Jason: My fault, Terra. At least you'll be better in a few days.

Terra: Blah, blah, blah, whatever.

Mikki smiles a little at Terra now that she made some new friends for the very first time; though she kind of in love with Jason. Back at the house of the Demon-Eye at River Road, Jason tells what just happen at the spa to Fox; also she got the emergency kit to recover Terra's wounded shoulder. As Sinba keeps Mikki company, he can already tell she's sad now that she knows of her father's death from yesterday and her dog Hattie was dead along time ago who's now Casper Wood is controlling his dead body. As for Terra Ivy, Ray puts bandages around Terra's shoulder and back, with an ice pack on it. For Ray, he is glad to see Terra alright that he wouldn't leave his true love from danger; it made Terra happy for Ray is always there when she's in danger.

Ray: Thank God your other skin leers didn't get too burn to your bones. (finished covering Terra's wounded shoulder)

Terra: No kidding. I think I can still fight in this concision. (her shoulder stings when she moved it a bit)

Ray: It's best for you to stay down for a bit.

Terra: I guess you're right. Thanks again, Ray, for recovering me; I'm glad to have you on our team.

Ray: Same here. If that demon dog comes back and tries to hurt you or the others, he has to get through me first. Terra, you were almost killed.

Terra: Glad I wasn't.

Ray: Looks like Fox, Jason, and I are the only ones left to protect Mikki. So go easy with your wounded while it's healing because I don't want to see you injured again.

Ray kisses Terra on the hand, which made her turn red. He did the same again after doing a sweet thing for Terra.

Terra: Wow! Thanks, Ray, you're a sweet heart.

Ray: (turns red all over) Hope you get better soon.

Fox turns to Ray and Terra to tell them what will be happening now.

Fox: If you two lovebirds are done smooching, we have to ask Mikki on her father's death. Remember, she watched him die.

Jason: Our only suspect with Mikki is the dog who is really Casper's soul in the dead dog's body with deadly powers.

Terra: The only thing is, we need some proof if Casper killed his once best friend. But how?

While the Demon-Eye members were thinking, Sinba sees Mikki crying with real tears coming out; she just found out on her own on what happen yesterday also the car was Casper killing Hattie eight years ago and didn't know about it until today. Sinba roars to get Fox's attention.

Fox: (turns to Sinba) Sinba, do you mind? We're thinking here.

Ray turns around and sees Mikki crying too; Sinba rubs his head on her legs to make her feel better.

Ray: What's wrong, Mikki?

Mikki: (having trouble speaking) I…I…I have a digital camera video here. It got the whole shot on how my father was killed by that someone I know who did it at the spa.

Shows the Demon-Eye Mikki's little video recorder for the computer.

Fox: Honey. I don't know what I do without your help. (takes the camera from Mikki and hands it to Jason)

Jason: Okay. Thank you, Mikki.

Mikki smiles at Jason again. The he hooks up the camera to the computer, downloads the clip online, and was all ready to go.

Fox: Come on, mama. Give us all the real murder we have to get. (plays the video)

The video plays from the computer to the big screen TV that's hooked up, showing everything on what happen yesterday. It shows Dr. Minimo knocking the door down, then entering the room with the gun, and something else in his lab coat. He was really pointing the gun at Hattie who was really Casper inside, already found out that his once closest friend wants Mikki as his daughter and the one who murder his wife; Joe was saving Mikki there and she didn't understand what was going on. As Mikki was shown in the video just standing and staring at her father.

Terra: I think it is showing how Dr. Minimo died.

Joe tries to talk to Mikki by stepping away from Casper.

Dr. Minimo: Get away! Get away now; you're in great danger! Mikki Minimo! That is not your dog you thought it was before you left home; please you got to believe me!

Mikki started to breathe heavily on watching every on how her father was killed while she just stood there spacing out.

Jason: What was the doctor saying to her?

Dr. Minimo: (pulls out the bottle of Holy Water from his lab coat, showing it to Mikki and Casper as a warning) See this thing, old friend? That's right, I know it's you in Hattie body; you kill my wife because you wanted to marry her, but I did and instead you put a bad curse on her and my daughter to have Mikki for yourself! This bottle is full of powerful Holy Water I just made that can destroy a bad being's soul inside a devil-like zombie who has a dark heart just like you, Casper; I will use it if you don't give Mikki back to me!

Casper started to walk up to Joe, he tries to tell Mikki to run away, but she still doesn't get anything from her own father at all.

Dr. Minimo: Stay back, Casper! (quickly warns Mikki to get out) Mikki, don't trust in this thing, run away while you still can! (no response from his daughter) Mikki!

Casper uses his dark fire on the heating vent that's on the wall of every hotel rooms which made it blow up; causing a huge explosion at Joe that made go into flames as he was screaming in agony. As he falls outside of the spa that part as Terra rescues him by dies at the end. The video stops from there; Terra, Fox, Sinba, Jason, Ray, and Mikki were all just shocked after watching the whole thing that was recorded as Joe's only friend murder him and his wife who's after Mikki from the start. Mikki cries hard she has no family to be with and finding out the truth; for Sinba felt really badly for her and Jason pats Mikki gently on the back to try to cheer her up. Fox gets the bottle out of the fridge with the Holy Water still inside and only one left that may hit Casper; just one shot and one chance to do it too as Fox explains the whole story to everyone as she puts the stories from Mikki's past all together for the mystery was solved.

Fox: Now I get it. How Mikki Minimo was cursed, how her mother die from it cause by Casper Wood that once love that woman, how he killed the dog Hattie to take control over the dead body to become a devil to live forever, kill his friend Joe, and trying to keep Mikki to himself as his daughter. Speaking of Casper, I look up online, he's a bounty after doing those horrible things; but unlike Joe, he's wanted for the deaths of the two families in the Minimo the price on him is $240.000.000,00. We got the entire evidences to show to the police once we find that friggin' devil man and turn him in. We all know that he'll track us down to try to get Mikki back in an hour or so; we'll be dead if we don't come up with a plan, sugars.

Jason: I guess we know Casper's weakness; the only thing is we only get one shot with this Holy Water to take him down.

Fox: The problem it this; he's too smart to get hit easily from this stuff. He'll just avoid it.

Jason: Oh, good point.

Terra punches her fist down on the table in anger she's now in, and at the same time feels sorry for Mikki Minimo had to suffer by a man who was playing her dog Hattie. She too had an awful life she like Terra three years ago.

Terra: That monster will pay for this! Too bad I can't fight this time, got a plan, Fox?

Fox: Well, not really…

Ray: Then we're dead.

None of the Demon-Eye or Jason has anything, not even an idea to hit Casper wit hone shot from the Holy Water; until Mikki remembers that she has mutation powers along with the curse inside of her. Mikki Minimo can awaken zombies from the grave to do her work, so can dead hound dogs, and dead ravens. She gets up and says it.

Mikki: There is a way to stop him, but it won't be that easy.

Everyone turns to Mikki.

Fox: You do?

Jason: Are you sure, Mikki, on what you're saying to us?

Mikki: (to Jason) Please. Everyone, please trust me on this one; I know what I'm doing too. Besides I owe you and Mrs. Ivy my life.

Terra: She's right. I can't do anything here, remember?

Jason: I hope you got a plan, Mikki; we're all counting on you.

Ray: Same here!

Mikki: (smiles) Thank you all, I might need your help too if you all don't mind.

Fox: What's your plan, honey? Tell us.

Two hours later, its 11:00 pm in the city that is empty and an old parking lot that was dark, too dark. As Casper arrives and senses Mikki inside the Demon-Eye van and went to approach from the back to get his daughter. The plan is some how working; Mikki then gives Fox the sign as Sinba pushes Casper from behind from his incredible speed and Fox pulls the van back right where Casper's standing. He was hit and hurt right from the back; the beast gets up already aware it's all a trap. Sinba roars at him and jumps back into the van.

Casper: More bounty hunters who have Mikki?

Fox: (talking to Sinba with her head sticking out of the window as she turns on her van and gets ready to move out) All right, dog! Surrender while I'm asking you nicely and we might turn you to the police without pounding you too much!

Casper: You have to chase me down first! (runs off on the streets)

Fox: You ask for it!

Terra: We need ammo here! Jason!

Jason: I'm on it!

Jason uses a machine gun from the van to shoot Casper; sees him as the target on the detector and started firing bullets at him. Casper jumps so many times to avoid each of the bullets coming, but Casper was shot three times on each leg but one and he still runs off. Casper then uses his dark powers to make spikes come up from the ground on fire; it was hitting the van leaving lots of huge scratches on it, but that doesn't stop them and kept on driving through it. Leaving Casper to keep on running out of other ideas he had in mind as he headed to the park lot area trying to loose the Demon-Eye as it was crashing into so many cars in the way, still that didn't stop them at all and kept on driving through them. One car though was stuck on the side door of the van, the bounty hunters see Casper still running to the Shell gas station that's closed. The car part gave Terra an idea of her own; as she walks up to the door as she opens it.

Terra: (to Ray) Hey, Ray! You and I can kick this car together to slow down Casper!

Ray: What for, what are you planning to do?

Terra: Make our own bomb.

Ray: Then let's do it together then at the same time.

Both Ray and Terra open the slide door and they got ready to kick the car straight to the gas station where Casper is headed to.

Fox: Whenever you two are ready!

Terra and Ray: Now! (they both kick the car off as hard as they did)

It went flying; Casper stops running and sees it land down right where he is standing close to the gas tanks. The car causes a spark once it hit hard on solid ground, causing it along with the entire gas station to explode. With huge flames shooting out, Casper walks out of the fire; all burned, weak, and half of his demon skin got ripped off as the bones of Hattie's showed. The Demon-Eye stops; for it was Mikki turn to finish him off with her last plan she wanted to use on Casper.

Mikki: Uncle Casper!

Casper: (sees Mikki) My daughter, come back to me and we'll live happy together once again with no more pain for you to see.

Mikki got out the holy water and throws it at Casper, but he knows she was about to do it from the start and jumps to the other side. It misses him with the liquid all over the ground, as Casper smiles at Mikki knowing that she loss to him.

Casper: Nice try. Just give up like a good girl.

Mikki gave a mean look on her face for the first time at her father's friend; for she was ready to avenge him and her mother. Mikki gets down on her knees to do her mutation thing on Casper which will end him for good as the ground started to shake.

Casper: What the hell?

Mikki: This ends now.

As the Demon-Eye group watches everything inside the van, Mikki Minimo holds her head with two of her hands then fuses her power of birth to the ground which she's on. With Casper not getting what she's doing right now, a zombie comes out of its grave and started walking up to Casper, as it was order from Mikki herself. The zombie started straggling Casper from the throat so tight without stopping, he started to scream and burn up from the inside out. How? The zombie is covered wet from the holy water which it made Mikki to hit the ground to get it all wet, cover all over its body. Mikki then returns the zombie back from where it came from. The power of God started destroying Casper's evil powers; as his soul comes falling out and out of the dead body of Hattie Minimo's which Casper now is back to his human self. Who's too weak to even get up, the Demon-Eye comes out and arrests Casper Wood for two murders he did and tried to kidnap Mikki. As Mikki takes one last look at her dog who's now dead and can rest in peace, but in memory she takes his collar off to keep. She was now happy that her nightmare is finally over. Fox handcuffs Casper, sending him to the near by police station on foot.

Fox: We got full proof you made Mikki's life a mess and your killing sprees, Dr. Wood Little. So don't try to lie your way out of this one, it's all over.

Terra: Looks like you'll die for real in prison and you will go you should be when bad people die, to hell.

As Casper was walking to the station with Fox holding him from behind with Sinba, he takes one last look at Mikki Minimo one more time.

Casper: I guess this is my end. At least Mikki will be much happier with you humans… I mean, you bounty hunters. Just do what Joe wanted to do before he died, take good care of her please. And find a way to get rid of the curse in her, make Mikki happy; it would make me happy too if I die. (smiles) Farewell, Mikki, be a proud woman and follow your parent's footsteps of the new Minimo left on Earth.

Fox: We'll keep that in mind.

Casper kept on walking. As Sinba was happy to see Mikki happy for the pass fourteen years, then continues walking the bounty to jail with Fox. As Ray finishes digging Hattie a grave for him to rest his soul in; he will always be remember too.

Ray: Come on, you guys. Let's get out of here.

The rest of the Demon-Eye team leaves in time before a bunch of fire trucks arrive to put out the huge fire. Mikki walks with Ray, Jason and Terra both behind Fox that they're letting Mikki Minimo join the bounty hunting.

Jason: Thanks for all of your help, Mikki. Your plan worked perfectly.

Terra: (to Mikki as she was smiling at her) Since we got our bounty after killing our old one, you are now a bounty hunter of Code Name: Demon-Eye as of now. So welcome aboard; we can use your help.

Jason: Just think you won't be so lonely anymore.

Mikki Minimo agrees to join. Both Terra and Jason are glad to have another member in.

Terra: I got to say, she's not so bad.

Jason: Same here.

Mikki looks up at the night sky with shooting stars; showing her mother and her father's spirits watching and waving to her. Along with Hattie who hallowed at the sky for only Mikki can hear and see everything; she's glad that she has new friends and is born free. Her family is very proud of avenging them

Mikki: This won't be so bad having new friends around me; it would be a night to remember. Terra will be my friend so will every other Demon-Eye members I'm with.

End of Translation…

Mikki: Also being with Jason Brown…


	7. One of the Heart, two for the Men

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

At a small motel in California where Jason Brown lives in, lies down on the bed just staring at the ceiling all day; for this was his last day in the room until tomorrow. For he is under the weather of his worse nightmare has return once again to hunt him down just like it did to his parents thirteen years ago. For Jason already knows the whole story about his killer who's after him and his past.

Jason: It just happened right before my eyes on that day; October 13, 1993. I was only six years old back then. My Father was once a host shoplifter, but he changed then got married; turns out he now works at the pharmacy store once in a while and my Mother was a doctor. I was just a normal kid with no friends and a loner. Though my parents always stick up for me no matter what happened in my life; until one night while I was sleeping, someone broke in my house. My parents got up while they were watching television, that's when it happen as I heard a chain saw; my Mother screamed in pain so did my Father. That woke me up, I went down stairs and saw that monster carrying both of my family on his back and came after me. I just stood there, I was frozen in fear; I couldn't move a muscle because I was so afraid of the stranger. That monster was about to get out his gun to shoot me, until the police arrive on time. Saving my life, though the thing escaped with my parents. Three cops went after him, while the rest of them took me to their head quarters to keep me safe. The next day, the police ask me some questions on everything that happen, I was shaking of course but I did answer and I was free to go after two weeks went by; but my parents were found dead in the woods. The chief of the police force told me himself… As I saw their dead body as their skins were torn off and only their inside parts of them are the only thing that remained; not even blood, neither of their teeth and nails too. That monster killed them and cut them to pieces. I ran away on that day I left the police station for me one day find that bastard that killed my parents and kill him and make him talk on why he did it in the first place. Also what did he want with me; for I had nowhere to go or live in until four days later, that was when I met the most beautiful young blond girl who found me on the streets and took care of me. I thought I was going to die, but I didn't that an angel came to save me and I guess there it was love at first sight that kept me going. I just fell in love with Terra Ivy, all the way as we were growing up together as turn into the beautiful teenager, I stayed with her and her family as I grown into a full grown man; I was also a good friend with Nicolas Ivy until he ran off leaving Terra, his own sister. When I was sixteen then, she became a suspect, but now three years later today Terra became a Bounty Hunter, Code Name: Demon-Eye. I swore to be with Terra forever and join her on her team soon too; that's when I read the newspaper on my killer who has come back to get me, the last person he miss to cut in two. That is when I ask Terra and her team for their help on this one and catch or kill that thing on what he has done to me… It gave me nightmares every night and I can't take it anymore, time for it all to end! With some help from the Demon-Eye on my side, I can finally end the killer's life once and for all.

Stage #7 [One of the Heart, Two for the Men]

Jason: But if that thing thinks of hurting one my friends, it's going down. Especially, if he touches my Terra.

The time was 2:16 pm, October the 13th; thirteen years since Jason's parents were killed and in the season of fall too. There was a huge Texas Western Feasible going on a big open field of the park of California on the West side; everyone there was having a blast: playing, singing, dancing, buying, eating, drinking, talking, partying, and doing other fun things too with the farm animals. There were also kids there all of them were having a good time. As Jason, who knows that his killer will soon come, his two friends' name Dave and Luke help him out as those guys are other friends of Terra's brother. Dave's a boy with glasses who's smart, gets scared at times and Luke's another boy with long black hair hold up and can be tough fighter at some point. But unlike them, Jason's karate moves as his mutation powers are amazing; for he was scare of today and nervous on what will soon happen later on as his two friends try to cheer him up.

Luke: What's with Jason? We both know his killer is coming, he doesn't know that he has his friends as his back up.

Dave: No kidding. (to Jason) Listen, Jason. That guy's going down with the help from the Demon-Eye Bounty Hunters.

Luke: So don't start beating yourself up like a little helpless child, stand up for yourself and fight back!

Jason still was quiet.

Luke and Dave: Earth to Jason!

Jason: I know, I know. I hope I can stay alive after the pass thirteen years, that monster's back to get me. But I made a promise to face him again when I said that as a six year old boy.

Luke: That's right! And you can never break your own kind of promise like that for so long.

Jason: Thanks again, you guys, for helping me stand up my rights.

Dave: It's not a problem. That is what friends do. Seriously, don't be like this; you got your awesome fighting skills and Terra Ivy by your side.

Luke: Damn, she's even hotter to be with a guy like you!

Jason: (smiles a little) You two are so right. Thanks to Terra becoming a Bounty Hunter, she and I will beat that sick monster; I wanted to kill him from the starts after what he did to my Mom and Dad. Also I will join Terra and her team starting today. (started thinking about his dear Terra again) Terra…

Jason's two friends started fooling around with him about Terra and Jason are a cute couple and they dig her.

Dave and Luke: You tell us! Kissing, and hugging, and sleeping together…

Jason: Yeah… Kissing, hugging, sleep- (got mad after what he was about to say) Hey! I'm not in love with Terra; we're just old childhood friends just like her brother Nicolas!

Jason Brown is in love with Terra Ivy, but he never wants to admit it to anyone else but Terra's brother. But both Luke and Dave can tell that Jason loves her so much.

Luke: Sure you are…

Jason: (yells out loud) I mean it!

Dave: Then why haven't you joined her team as her friend? She already has four people and you help her out a few times; so why not go with her?

Luke: Maybe he's too shy to go.

Jason turns all red as he still won't admit it to his two friends.

Jason: No! Not true so just shut up!

Dave and Luke: Whatever, man. (both started laughing)

Jason pretends he is not hearing them. Near the other side of the fair, the Demon-Eye van is here and parked with Fox watching her teammates' backs on her computer; along with Sinba as he just got some fresh air from the van window. As they all look for the bounty that might be there already. Mikki doesn't see him at the petting zoo area.

Mikki: (to Fox on her microphone speaker in her ear) No sign of him, I'll keep on looking around, Mrs. Fox.

Ray walks around at the dancing showdown contest in a big tent; still no sign of Jason's anywhere.

Ray: (to Fox on his microphone speaker in his ear) Sorry, Fox. No luck for me, I'm going to get something to drink real quick and then I'll look again in a few minutes.

Ray goes inside a different tent to get himself a soda' as for Terra, she too has no luck either in the clothes area; she's bummed out for not finding the bounty and feels sorry for Jason's lost for so long suffering so much. Fox talks to Terra on her microphone speaker.

Fox: Any luck on you, hon?

Terra: (too bummed out) As if.

Fox: You're not the only one. Sweet Mikki, Big Ray, and I can't find a trace on Jason's bounty that killed his parents. You knew about this when you were a kid?

Terra: I knew it still when I was almost five, it was really sad; for me, my brother, and Jason himself. Just watching him suffer so much makes me sad and mad at the same time.

Fox: I see… Well, this killer better be a million on his head! If not, avenge your boyfriend's parents just to make him feel better.

Terra: Got it. I'm going to look for Jason now and continue looking for that freak soon or if I have any news about it. (before she signed off, she has one more thing to say to Fox) Oh, and Fox?

Fox: Yes?

Terra: Say to me about Jason as my boyfriend again, I'll scream in your ear so loud until you become deaf! Got it!? (turns of her speaker)

Sinba laughs on what he just heard from Terra, she already knows Terra gets embarrasses over it.

Fox: That silly girl.

Terra peaks in every tent to find Jason, nothing yet for her, but Jason is also looking for her with Dave and Luke helping him out; Terra then peeks in one last tent and sees Ray putting his heavy sweater back on. Terra almost thought there was something different about him, but she for got what it was. Then Ray turns around seeing Terra behind him.

Ray: (happy to see Terra and his face turns red) Terra! Any luck with you on the hunt?

Terra: Zero. You seen Jason anywhere?

Ray felt sad after hearing that name for he thinks Terra loves Jason more than him.

Terra: Have you, or not?

Ray: Sorry, I haven't…

Terra: What's wrong?

Ray: Please answer me this, are you in love with me or that Jason Brown?

Terra's eyes open wide by surprise and turn red.

Terra: What!? To tell you the truth, I don't know who I love more. You two are my favorite ones; I love the both of you as my best friends ever.

Ray: I mean about me. Do you love me?

Terra: (too shy to speak) Well…um…I think you're very kind…yeah? (started to walk around the tent in a funny way)

Ray: You feeling okay?

Terra: You bet! (sounded funny when she spoke)

Terra trips, about to fall on the grass right at her face. Ray catches her in time, as they both fell down together; Ray landed on his back and Terra's on top of him, they both look straight at each other. For Jason, Dave, and Luke kept on looking for Terra, they are almost close to where she is now.

Dave: (to Jason and Luke) Found her! She's in this tent on the ground!

Luke: Jason, Dave just found Terra! Come on!

Jason follows Luke and Dave, as Terra tries to get back up, but Ray puts his arms around her body because he was worried that Terra might have been hurt badly, but she was fine.

Ray: Terra…

Terra: I'm fine, Ray, thank you though for asking how I was feeling.

Terra's lips started to bleed.

Ray: You're bleeding!

Terra: I just bang my lip on your head when we fell; still it kind of feels sore. Ow! (puts her fingers on her sore lips)

Ray: I know how to make it stop.

Terra: How?

Ray gets his head up to Terra and kisses her on the lips to make her sore go away, as Terra turns bright red that time.

Terra: (got so embarrasses again) Ray, I think it worked. Thank you.

Ray: It was my love for you to make you feel better.

Jason saw everything when he found Terra. He was so shocked after seeing Ray kissing Terra, so was Dave, Luke, Mikki, and everybody else at the fair saw too as Terra sees Jason, she gets back up on her feet.

Terra: (to Jason as she tries to explain to him) Jason! This is not what you think! I swear, he just kissed me a little that's all!

Mikki was surprised seeing that Jason's in love with Terra.

Mikki: (to herself) Jason loves Terra more than me…?

Dave and Luke: (both started to panic) Not cool!

Jason wasn't mad at Terra and never has been; he's really mad at Ray. He moves Terra away from Ray and kicks him out of the tent right to the grass as Terra begs for him to stop.

Terra: Jason, stop it!

Jason: Don't you see this guy's in love with you!? Ray force you to kiss him, I can be the only man to kiss you, not him or no one else!

Terra: That's not true!

Ray gets up on his knees, telling Terra on what Jason said is true. Ray Leonardo K. is deeply in love with Terra Ivy just like Jason Brown is, but that makes him get jealous.

Ray: (to Terra) Terra, is all true. Not only I join your team to help you out, but the main reason is that I love you. Your looks and attitude reminds me of someone I once loved.

Terra: Oh, Ray.

Jason knew the real reason why Ray really joined the Demon-Eye. As he runs up to him and started beating him up, badly. Terra, Dave, and Luke tries to tell Jason to stop because Ray doesn't want to hurt anyone, but still Jason wasn't listening.

Terra: Jason, stop it please! Leave Ray alone!

Dave: Ah, man. Ah, man. Ah, man.

Luke: Stop it, dude! You're starting to lose your cool!

A lot of people who are watching everything kept on saying 'Fight! Fight!' As Ray tries to defend himself from getting pounded by Jason and for Mikki just watches the whole thing; back at the van Sinba hears the commotion along with Fox from Mikki's speakers still on fro her computer and she's enjoying it.

Fox: Two boys fighting for Terra's love, who will win? I bet $4,500.00 on Jason Brown.

Sinba just pretends he's not hearing anything right now. Jason kept on pounding Ray on the ground; he still doesn't want to hurt him, and then sees a long branch from a tree beside him. Ray had no other choice; he grabs it and whacks Jason in the cheeks with one powerful blow. He was down, but alright as he got back up and still made at Ray; he did the same thing too. The two men that love Terra so much, they just stared at each other in anger… For everybody else who watched were glad the fight's all over, except for Fox.

Fox: Another bet down the toilet.

Ray was really mad at Jason now he got his anger out of him from hitting him hard, for they are fighting for Terra to win her heart.

Ray: I don't know what your problem is and you shouldn't have come up and just beat the crap out of me like that! I love Terra more than you did in your childhood years!

Jason: I'm saying that to you all right! Terra always been there for me when I'm down and lonely; she wouldn't just help you and fell in love right away, teen freak! I'm much older than you, Ray!

Ray: (corrects Jason) Do I look like I'm thirteen!?

Jason: If you saying to me that you're not a kid then how old are you!?

Ray: I'm twenty!

Everybody was surprised on what Ray just said that he was really twenty years old, one year older than Jason. That just made him, Terra, Dave, Luke, and Mikki surprised as well.

Jason: Twenty!?

Terra: Twenty!?

Luke: Twenty!?

Dave: Twenty!?

Mikki: Twenty!?

Sinba kept on looking outside of the van, he heard it as well and Fox was surprise as well, too well.

Fox: Big Ray's only friggin' twenty years old!? (stretches her coat collar on her neck as she was kind of freaked out a little) When I first saw him, I was thinking he was a teen boy. But oh, mama am I stupid for once! Oh, well… What am I going to do about it? (a sweat drop on her head shows) Ah, who am I speaking to? That's right just me…

While the Demon-Eye males are having a fight still back at the fair and Fox kept on listening to the whole thing; in comes a huge, tall, and ruthless man with a chain saw to capture Jason's friends he knows so much. What for? To make him come and face him on his own, then the killer will finally strike him dead; it's none other than Jason's murder who killed his parents' name, SAW. He doesn't speak at all but can do anything to get his victims to catch his prey. SAW uses his chain saw to get inside by cutting the steel door of the van down as Sinba sees him and attacks him, but the killer knocks him out with a heavy hammer. The Black Panther there was out cold. SAW then walks up to Fox to get her next as he carries Sinba; she sees him and panics in fear. She yells as loud as she could to each of her teammates that she found the wanted killer who's worth $2,999,000.00.

Fox: Terra! Mikki! Ray! I hate to interrupt your big talk fight, but it's an emergency! That killer SAW's here! I found him! I found-

SAW grabs Fox by the neck and throws her to a metal wall of the inside van that made her knock out. SAW carries her and Sinba somewhere in the fields; he's about ready to go to the fair to get Jason Brown to finish his job. Although, Fox try to her team but no one answered, Terra heard some beating back at the Demon-Eye van; she can tell Jason's killer is on his way here. She stops Jason and Ray from fighting to tell them some very, very bad news.

Terra: Both of you stop! We got a problem, Jason, Fox found killer he's on his way!

Jason started shaking in fear; he turns to Terra as Ray joins back with the team.

Jason: We have to get these people out of here.

Mikki: How? I don't think they'll listen to us about a killer walking in California.

Jason: Ah, man! (starts to panic)

Ray: Terra, I really hope you have a plan.

Jason: (yells at Ray) Shut it, fat ass!

Ray: Why don't you shut it, loud mouth!

As the two boys started fighting again, Terra spots SAW from behind, her eyes just grew in terror and turn all blue in fear then runs to get away as fast as she could.

Terra: Run away! (telling everybody to run while she passing by them)

Jason: What's got in Terra like that? She like seen a ghost- (hears a sound of the chain saw then turns around seeing the killer SAW walking up to him as he panics) Oh, my…God! It's him! (tries to catch up with Terra)

Mikki, Ray, Dave, Luke, and the rest of the people in the fair along with the farm animals all see the killer coming after everyone in his way. Ray freaks out and runs as fast as he could; along with Mikki Minimo who was so scared, and the same with Dave and Luke as they hold each other in fear they were both in.

Dave and Luke: Retreat! Retreat! (ran off together in fast paste)

Everybody else all started to run away from SAW as he gets his chain saw ready and other weapons he has on him to use. SAW's booby traps have been set up for the rest of his victims getting away in the woods to capture them all alive as the monster jumps so high and lands in front of Jason Brown. He just stands there in fear again like he was when he was little; the killer turns on his chain saw to cut Jason into pieces… Jason did a soccer punch at SAW in the face, but his entire body was so powerful for him to get hurt by anyone's punches and kicks. SAW then smiled and grabs Jason's arm, holding him right next to a tree for Jason can not break free. As SAW swings his chain saw to strike, Terra in her Harpy looks, jumps in and uses her claws on the killer, though that didn't hurt him at all, just slow him down. That gave Terra a chance for her and Jason to make their get away.

Terra: Keep running, Jason! (flies off)

Jason: (to himself) Thank you, Terra. Wait for me! (follows Terra)

SAW follows Jason by using a short cut through the woods. As a lot of people kept on running, few at a time they got caught in a huge cage falling right above them. The animals got capture by a bunch of bear traps hidden in the leaves, some of them were killed. The children also by sleeping gas they couldn't get away from which made them all fall asleep. Luke falls into a deep hole with no way out, Dave was hung up from a tree with his foot caught, and Mikki got snatched by a net that was set on ground; as Ray stopped to try to free her but couldn't break her out.

Mikki: Mr. Leo, for get about me and go help Jason. Jason and Terra are more important than me and Mrs. Fox. Go!

Ray: If you say so.

Ray runs off to help out Terra and Jason before SAW gets to them first; for Mikki Minimo hopes they'll be alright. As Ray caught up with the both of them just in time.

Terra: Ray, where's everybody else?

Ray: That crazy man capture them all, Mikki got caught too! We got to get out of here!

Terra: Say what!?

Jason: This isn't happening! I'm going to die like my parents did, not unless I can stop him in any way even if he's too strong for me to handle!

Terra: Are you nuts, Jason!? You'll be killed; none of us can't even touch this thing!

Jason: (to Terra as he was scared to death) Don't you think I already know that!?

SAW appeared by cutting down every tree in his way; he sees Jason with his friends and started walking up to him.

Ray: (freaks out) There he is!

Jason: He's mine!

Jason charges at SAW to take him down with so many kicks and punches he's doing on him without stopping.

Terra: Jason, don't!

Jason kept on fighting SAW, but the killer kept on walking without feeling anything. That made Jason scared from his deadly powers again like he saw his parents in cold blood on the day they were killed; Saw breaks off a heavy branch from an old tree with one hand and whacks it at Jason some how he avoids it this time. But instead hits the ground making a huge quake which made Jason lose his bounce, making a chance for SAW to get out his long shot gun and his chain saw to strike. Until Terra jumps in to save her best friend's life as SAW holds his fire.

Jason: (to Terra) Terra, be careful.

Terra: (to SAW) Back off, you Texas Chain Saw Massacre!

SAW found out that Jason knows Terra a lot; so he uses his whip to snatch Terra Ivy to use her as hostage and as Jason's one big weakness. Terra tries hard to break free, but the whip was too strong for her to break loose as the monster hold Terra up by grabbing her arm.

Ray: Oh my God, Terra!

Jason: Terra!

Terra: (tries to make SAW let her go by scratching him wit her claws) Get your hand off of me! Damn you! Jason! Ray! Do something!

Jason: You son of a bitch!

Jason was really mad at SAW. HE charges at him again, the killer points his gun out at Jason and shoots him in the leg of his two times. He wad down screaming and bleeding in total pain, Jason didn't give up for Terra so he tries to crawl to his killer on the sandy ground, for his body was too weak to move. Leaving SAW to walk up to Jason Brown and kicks him right to an opening cave that's under an old school that's been close down long ago. The killer was ready to shoot Jason again right in the face; Jason couldn't run away or get up not only because he was shot, but scared too.

Terra: Jason, run away!

Ray jumps at Jason to save his life.

Ray: Get down!

As Ray saves Jason in time from SAW's gun shots, the two boys fall down into the under ground cave of the abounded high school. SAW couldn't see Jason in the dark; as he got rid of his shot gun and went back to put all of his victims he caught somewhere for Terra can only hope for Ray and Jason that they'll work together to save everyone and stop SAW's madness.

Terra: (to herself) Jason, Ray, you two are our only hope left to save us.

SAW covers Terra's mouth and nose with some kind of chemical on a towel that can knock someone out cold with just one smell. She tries not to breathe it in, it was too late and Terra was fast asleep as SAW carries her on his back for he has something for her later on… He'll come back for Jason in a few minutes to finish where they left off. Deep inside the cave, both Jason and Ray got up a bit seeing they're in a cave for the very first time lucky for Ray sees an emergency light that still works and turns it on. It appear that the cave has a lot of pure water also other lights all around the dark cave also the way out, the two boys were amazed on what they're both seeing.

Ray: Well, this is a new discovery. I'm guessing no one back in the late 1800's ever found a cave with water like this.

Jason: More like from that science fiction movie, 'The Cave'; except there are no monsters.

Ray: This isn't good. That killer knows where we are and down here to cut us to pieces and Terra's in danger.

Jason: Lay off your speech on you and Terra already! She's mine!

Ray: As if she really loves you! - (sees Jason suffering with the two bullets in his right leg with lot of blood coming out too fast) Good God, your leg!

Jason: I'll be fine.

Jason holds his wounded leg tightly to make the bleeding stop, Ray didn't want to see him suffer so he got out his little knife from his pocket and bends down to get the bullets out of Jason before he dies.

Ray: Hold still, I'll try to take out the bullets.

Jason: I don't need your help!

Ray: (tries to hold Jason down) I'm saving your life, Jason!

Jason: (grabs Ray's arm away from him) I can take care of myself!

Ray: (holds Jason down by holding pressing his chest down) Listen, I'm trying to save you whether you like it or not! If I don't get those bullets out, you're leg will rot and you'll die; that's the kind of thing I don't want to happen to anyone even if you're a friend to Terra who hates me! Even if they are bad like you're bad to me a lot because we both love Terra Ivy.

Jason let Ray go and tries to stay still.

Ray: Just try not to move.

Ray got the two bullets out of Jason's leg with his knife, then puts cold water from the cave on his wound, and rips up his sleeve sweater off to warp around Jason's wounded leg. He can't walk for the time being, but he'll live thanks to Ray as he gets up a tiny bit.

Jason: Thanks a lot, I guess…

Ray: It was nothing really… If we're going to get the freak for kidnapping those innocent people, our team, and our Terra, we have to come up with something; so far we know he's too powerful to go up against.

Jason kicks Ray with his other leg, as he bends down again next to Jason to ask what his problem was.

Ray: Ow! What the hell did you do that for!?

Jason: (grabs Ray by the sweater) Look, Ray. There are two things I'm aware of… you cutting into my girl when I'm around and being with her makes me think you're a big, friggin', pervert. So if you want to kiss Terra so much, you have to kiss my two fists first and then a broken nose too! Got it!?

Ray: (nodded his head as in yes) Okay, okay! Just calm down!

Jason lets go of Ray after that.

Jason: I will calm down if you stay out of my way. That man who murder my family is mine to deal with!

Ray: But you're too weak to walk.

Jason: So what!? I rather die with him!

Ray then turns around to where the exit is, in comes SAW ready to kill Jason Brown for good this time. Ray freaks out with his face all blue; as he tries to tell Jason that the killer with the chain saw on is here. But Ray was having trouble speaking…

Jason: What? What is it? (no response) What with you, Ray? (still no response) What's the matter with you, damn it!? (slaps Ray in the face to make him spit it out)

Ray: That man! SAW, he's here!

SAW swings his axe at Jason and Ray. Ray mange to get away as Jason rolls over the other side making him miss; as SAW picks up his axe seeing that Jason can't run he has a good chance to kill him. Ray runs over, picks up Jason, and carries him on his back as he started to run as far as they could in the cave without getting killed. SAW went after the two males as Ray uses his powerful punch with all of his strength on the ground to create a huge crack to slow the killer down for a bit. His foot got caught, but he punches hard to break free then continues chasing after Jason by jumping over the deep hole. Bot him and Ray see him coming.

Ray: Well that didn't work.

Jason: Try something else!

Ray grabs tons of small rocks to throw all of it at SAW, he uses his axe to break and crush them into dust again and again. Ray then picks up a huge boulder; causing SAW's axe to break in two. Knowing to Jason and Ray that the killer can cut through anything they were all out of ideas until Ray picks up a handful of sand from the little rocks he used and throws it right into SAW's eyes; he couldn't see a thing making the two males to escape.

Ray: That should slow him down.

SAW was mad as he takes out his rope and throws it at Ray's leg making him stop running, as he trips with Jason still on his back. Ray mange to cut the rope off of him, but that still isn't enough time to escapes SAW. Now Ray was all out of ideas, until Jason had one for himself and Ray to do together.

Jason: (whispering to Ray) Ray, listen up. I have a plan to lose this freak.

Ray: What kind of plan?

Jason: When I say go, do a twirl jump as high as you can do; that'll make me kick SAW with my other leg. After that, we hide. You following me?

Ray: What if it doesn't work?

Jason: We'll never know that until we try. So you ready?

Ray: (a little nervous) I guess so.

SAW got his chain saw turn on and ready to swing it at the two boys, both Jason and Ray were ready to make their move.

Jason: Go!

Ray jumps up, leaving Jason to kick SAW in the face. He did it so hard; SAW's chain saw as part of his hand hits the rocky wall of the cave making a lot of rocks to all fall down on top of him. That gave Ray and Jason the chance to run for it, but SAW got back up and started following them and they can't find a place to hide.

Jason: Quick, under this boulder!

Ray: (sees it) Okay.

Both Ray and Jason hide their selves under a huge boulder right on time before SAW showed up looking for them. He couldn't find a trace of them anywhere after he was kicked; he can tell they're hiding somewhere right now. SAW started searching around in each rock close to where Ray and Jason are, so far nothing but the killer kept on looking. Ray was breathing heavily in fear and sweating everywhere, thanks to Jason he covers his mouth so they won't get caught as he tries to calm himself down too. Seeing that, Ray try to do it as well; SAW's hands were under the boulder where the boys are, it was some how too heavy to be picked up so SAW moved on to the other rocks, but still nothing for him. The he gives up for the time being; instead he'll just wait for Jason Brown to come out and follow him to save his friends by leading Jason to him so he can finish the job once and for all. SAW knows he's hiding so he leaves the cave while stomping hard making foot prints on the sand and grass on his way back to his little hide out; to Jason and Ray as they watch him leave can already tell it's a trap. As they come and safe for a bit.

Ray: I don't even want to think about how close that was if that man did left that boulder up.

Jason: Look who's talking.

Both of them were scared too death.

Jason: I'm guessing that freak show wants us to follow him; he's hiding our friends that are being captive. More importantly he's doing this because of me.

Ray: He already knows your weakness. He'll use Terra to make you surrender; but he'll kill her and me, it'll all be a trap. And if Terra dies once we get to SAW, I'll be nothing without her…

Jason: (yells at Ray) Will you stop talking about Terra!?

Ray: What's your problem, Jason!? I save your life twice and this the thanks I get!? And no I will not stop talking about Terra because I love her also!

Jason: Is that so? (calms himself down a little) May I ask what do you see in her?

Ray: I can't tell you everything but this; Terra reminds me of a woman I fell in love with three years ago and killed herself over something she like a lot which broke my heart. When I first met Terra at the Night Fever Club, she set me free from a crazy gangster boss, let me join the Demon-Eye, and taught me how to be strong. Without her, I won't be taking good care of myself or being brave on my own.

Jason now understands Ray.

Jason: I see.

Ray: What about you?

Jason: I knew Terra Ivy ever since I was six years old. I was all alone and she took me to her home; I soon fell in love with her so much as we grew up together. I swore to help Terra from her horrible past and she'll help mine. That man name SAW isn't human at all, I have to stop him to avenge my parents for killing them thirteen years ago on this day.

Ray understands Jason's horrible past as well.

Ray: I'm sorry. I really am; I didn't relies that today was the year your parents were murder, Jason.

Jason: No, Ray. I'm the one who should be sorry. I can never control myself whenever a guy is hitting on Terra; it makes me want to get rid of them from my anger and rage. So again, I'm sorry for beating the crap out of you.

Ray: That's okay; I'm use to it I just never want to hurt others back.

Jason: Maybe Terra Ivy is in love with the both of us. We can both care about her until one day she'll tell us who she loves the most to be with forever.

Ray: (smiles) Really?

Jason: Yeah, it might be you. So we're cool?

Ray: Yes. So we won't fight each other about it anymore. For now on we're friends.

Jason: That's right.

Both Jason and Ray shake hands with each other as they're now friends and lovers of Terra still for they for give each other. Now they got back to business.

Ray: So now what do we do?

Jason: I think I know… You better listen well on what I'm about to tell you, Ray. We only get a lucky chance to stop SAW and save our friends. You ready?

Ray: Yes!

Jason: Good. Here's how it'll go…

One hour later after Jason telling Ray his plan, he carries Jason Brown on his back and they were out of the cave. As they started walking in the woods again; on their way out they're following the footprints SAW left for them, they already know he's leading them to a trap and his little hide out.

Jason: No doubt, it's SAW's all right.

Ray: Let us continue following the Yellow Brick Road to lead us to the Wizard of OZ then.

Jason: Okay.

The two Demon-Eye men kept on following the footprints all the way to an old church. There they both spotted SAW inside as the killer is waiting for Jason Brown to arrive. Also a lot of innocent people, a few farm animals, Fox, Sinba, Dave, Luke, and Mikki are locked up in a huge cage; trying to break out, there was no luck for none of them at all. As Ray and Jason see them through the window then headed up stairs on top of the church to break in. With everything set up, Jason explains the plan to Ray once more.

Jason: (to Ray) Here's how we do it. I'll try to go face to face with SAW again; while I'm doing that I'll shout out to you when it's the good time to jump in. You'll tie a rope with the candle holder chains that's hanging up top and I'll try to warp it around his neck. Then you rescue Terra if the both of us see her right after you done your part and we'll finish the killer off. As for the others, I'll think of a way to save them. Got it?

Ray: I do, Jason. What about his deadly chain saw?

Jason: I'll find a way to get rid of it. Let's do this; we'll enter in quietly.

They open the door and enter in the church quietly as they can. They're on top of the church music area; as the two men see SAW standing around and still waiting with the hostages are. Also SAW just tied Terra up on a huge cross standing up as she was still out cold. That made RAY and Jason shocked for they have to save their woman no matter what happens to her. Ray accidentally steps on a sharp nail on the ground that almost made him scream, but thanks to Jason covering his mouth in time SAW didn't hear a thing.

Jason: (to Ray as he was talking quietly) I said, we'll enter in quietly.

Ray: (talking to Jason quietly) I didn't mean to, that nail sting my foot.

Jason: Okay I'm going in, you wait for my signal.

Ray: Be careful.

Jason jumps down without SAW noticing at first as Ray gets ready for his part to come in soon. As SAW was going to whip Terra Ivy, Jason stops him to face his murder once and for all on what the killer has done to his life for so long.

Jason: Hold it right there, SAW!

Saw turns around; he knew Jason will show up as he gives him the mean look on his face.

Jason: Is me you want dead, not Terra. So leave her and come forward if you have the guts to! This ends here, you bastard!

SAW got out his chain saw on and charges at Jason. Although he still couldn't run or walk too much, he charges up to SAW and started punching him as many times as he could without stopping. SAW swings at him, but jumped in time, then kicks him by the neck as Jason jumps away from SAW's other swing again.

Jason: Now that's putting your foot down.

SAW whips him, though Jason grabs it with one hand and pulls it away, throwing the killer out of the church. SAW then comes back getting out his baseball bat and hits Jason from behind without warning. He was hit on the head really hard, leaving the killer to pick up Jason by the head with one hand and started hitting him a lot more with his fist. For everyone in the cage couldn't bear to watch him suffer, same with Ray.

Ray: (to himself quietly) Jason, you're going to die. Hurry up!

SAW had Jason now to finish it. He was ready to end his life, but he stops and see Jason smiling; now knowing to him it was all a big set up.

Jason: Surprise. Ray, now!

Ray finish tying up the metal chains up the ceiling and makes his move. He jumps down and throws the rope chain to Jason leaving him to put it around SAW's neck really tight, and then breaking the bat in his hands with one punch. Ray then punches down the huge cross to save Terra Ivy in his arms. He puts down the heavily cross after catching it from his amazing strength and unties Terra; as she started to wake up and seeing Ray right next to her.

Terra: Ray? Is that you?

Ray: You're safe with us now.

Terra: Thank God.

Jason sees Terra alright and he was glad. SAW was really mad, as he was ready to use his chain saw on Jason again to end this quickly. Ray sees Jason Brown in danger.

Terra: (to Ray) Ray, go help Jason. Take down that friggin' monster for good and for me too!

Ray: I'm on it. Stay put, Terra! (went to help Jason)

Ray picks up the huge cross he broke off and swings it at Saw's chain saw that's part of his arm right off. This went falling right through the cage; causing it to break in half. Everyone was free; Fox, Mikki, Dave, Luke, Sinba, and the rest; Sinba chews on the chain saw apart with his powerful jaws and then roars in excitement.

Fox: Booya!

Luke and Dave: We're free! We're free!

Mikki: (to everybody) Come on; let's get out of Jason's way so he can finish his job!

Everyone went where Terra is. Jason punches SAW in the gut so hard and mange to let Jason go, that time it really hurt him. He was losing now, as Jason sees the floor falling apart where SAW is standing which under it leaves to an under ground cave just like the old school. Ray stomps his foot on the ground so hard, causing the entire floor to fall apart and SAW's foot got caught. Jason then picks up the huge cross and throws it all the way up where the metal chain ropes was being tied. It starts to fall all the way down to the cave; and started chocking SAW as he was trying to pull loose, but it was the end of the murder and Jason already knows it.

Jason: (to SAW as he waves to him) Two words, SAW, good-bye.

The floor falls apart, causing SAW to fall down along with the saprobe of the ropes that's tied up on the ceiling and falls off. SAW was hanged then falls now that he's really dead. Everybody cheers for victory for Jason Brown finally got back at his killer and his parents were finally avenged.

Jason: Thanks for the help, Ray. I couldn't beat him without you in the end, now my job's done.

Ray: Not a problem. That is what I call team work.

Luke: Alright, Jason!

Dave: You're the man!

Terra runs up to Jason and Ray and hugs them both as they turn red.

Terra: You did it, guys! You finally became friends and saved us all!

As Fox, Terra, and the other people pull SAW's dead body up, they take off his coat and see something on what he really is under all the heavy clothing.

Fox: Jason honey, come take a look at this! The killer wasn't human in the first place!

Jason comes up to see what Fox was talking about.

Jason: What do you mean by that?

Jason sees SAW's entire body that's really made of other mix body parts of human beings that made SAW a half monster killing machine created by some awful group of scientist who knew Jason' parents long ago.

Terra: Jason, these body parts belong to your mom and dad. Someone made this thing out of every human life. You see?

Jason sees it with his own two eyes for he was shocked, so were Ray, Sinba, and Mikki.

Dave: Ah, I think we should go now.

Luke: Right… Later, Jason, and we're so sorry about that.

Both Dave and Luke left out of church in a rush. Fox knows the location of the crazy scientist that made SAW and killed Jason's parents. Thirty minutes later, the Demon-Eye found three of them hiding in the back of the tent in the fair and the police come to arrest them; as they take the troublemakers down to jail. Everyone else went home, as Jason Brown looks up at the sky now knowing how the whole thing went.

Jason: Terra's team found the three freaks who made SAW and the cops took all of them away where they'll never hide anywhere anymore and she and the rest of her team got their reward compare to the creation who was wanted. Those body parts of SAW, belong to my parents; someone dress up like him on the night they were killed then made another by tarring up their skins apart then putting their living organs into their monster to kill me. In other words, finish the job. My Dad was a troublemaker when he was my age, selling drugs illegally as he was working with a group of awful men he knew to give them money as he was working. But he found out it was wrong to do from the start; then quitted and got married with my Mom who save his life. Mt Dad's friends turn against him and wanted to have a list on how to make more drugs for money from him. That is when that night the phony of Saw came; killing my parents, cutting them, and keeping their body parts to create a monster which is program to haunt and kill me. So there will not be any more Brown family left on Earth. That was me, but they loss; it's not over yet… One day I'll find their leader but until then my real mission has been fulfilled; I made up my mind too, I'm joining my Terra Ivy on her team, Demon-Eye as the best Bounty Hunters to help them out. Also made a new friend name Ray Leonardo K. who was almost my rival against Terra's heart, hopefully one of us will have her. It was time for me to go in bran in life with them in California, and I also quitted my old job at my high school so I'm now a free man.

Jason walks in the Demon-Eye van. Terra sees him that he made up his mind already.

Jason: Terra, when are we leaving?

Terra: (smiles) Welcome to the team. We're leaving now so let's get going.

Jason: Alright.

Jason Browns hops in the van and drives off on the road. He is now a member of the Demon-Eye. Sinba's happy that Jason's finally joining and went to take a nap after what happen to him today, he's tired.

Mikki: Glad to have you helping us out, Mr. Brown. Really I am.

Jason: Thank you, Mikki; we can hang out any time if you want to.

Mikki: (smiles at Jason as she walks around the van) You're amazing…

Fox knew all along Jason will soon join.

Fox: I love happy endings, and true love.

Jason was about to ask Ray if he wants to work out with him when they get back to their hide out. Then they both see Terra, she just wanted to say something to them.

Jason: Hey, Terra. What's up?

Ray: Is there something wrong?

Terra: It's nothing bad. I want to thank you two for saving us today, and saving my life. Because I can tell that you two really care about me a lot; one day I'll let you guys know who I really love, but for now let's just have some fun. So thank you, Jason. (rubs her hand on Jason's chest that made him turn red then walks up to Ray) And thank you, Ray. (kisses Ray on the head and went to sit down in the living room)

Both Ray and Jason's faces were brightly red, as they both look at Terra's beauty as she leaves in the other room. As they both look at each other and laugh; Jason pats Ray on the back same with him too.

Jason: Some day it'll come.

Ray: Yeah.

Jason: So, you want to work out with me when we get back?

Ray: Okay, Jason.

Both Jason Brown and Ray Leonardo K. went to get their selves a drink in the kitchen of the van.

Jason: Again, Ray, thank you.

Ray: That is what friends are for. True love congers all.

Jason: If you say so, friend, if you say so.

They laugh together again while drinking bottles of water.

End of Translation…


	8. Shallow Bay

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

The time was 11:12 am at the ocean down South of California; it was still the fall of October. That is where some group of five girls that were cheer leaders were heading to a football game to perform and cheer for the team for the Super Bowl night by sailing on a huge vacation looking ceruse ship to the big stadium somewhere far in California. The five number one cheer leading girls and their coach were off to sea as they will be there by tomorrow night for the girls are: Jennifer, Rika, Sarah, Lisa, and Jessie as they were all happy to perform once again live; for they're the best cheer leaders in the whole wide world and their coach goes by the name, Stephanie Hawk. She has long brown hair in a pony-tail, an orange hat, blue jacket, blue jeans, and a silver fish on her neck that's her necklace, white sneakers, sun glasses, and a green shirt under the blue jacket. She too was ready to go with her team as she trains them well everyday, but her past is unknown for Stephanie was also a funny person, great cheerleading moves as in fighting, and has a very loud screech of her voice. The cheer leading girls were known as the Wild Fire, best ones in the top five cheerleading groups on the list. The five girls practice together for tomorrow.

The Five Wild Fire Girls: Wild Fire, Wild Fire, that's our name cheering at the biggest foot ball game! To make the crowd shout out loud in burning fear, we'll give them it all in our best cheer year! Yeah, Wild Fire! (all laughed together after that for they still got it in them)

Stephanie smiled, knowing her team will do well as always. As the ship sets off, the Wild Fire girls and their coach relax once in a while; that is when a bunch of group of mutated man-like fishes came popping out of the water and attack the ship with everyone on it as they all started to panic. One of the fish creatures brought up a huge octopus and snatches the five Wild Fire cheerleaders with its long tentacles; they couldn't escape in time, then one of the fish returns them somewhere under water as the rest of the army surrounds every passenger by pointing their harpoons at them if they don't do what they say. Stephanie hides herself near the pool deck so she won't be found after seeing her team being kidnapped and doesn't want to end up like them next, she's very worried about her girls and too scared to go out.

Stephanie: (to herself, covering her head down) Why do I get into these things? This is not what I thought to myself that nothing will go wrong, and it just did. I'm a goner.

Above the boat, pops out Terra flying in the sky, dropping down below the fishes with a punch in the face and then a kick. Two fishes there were down. More surrounded Terra Ivy, but she had some back up to take the rest of the fish creatures down; as Stephanie started watching the big fight about to happen.

Terra: Let's do this!

Terra kept o fighting them; then appeared Fox with her fire whip flying around and turning the fishes into fried fishes. Next Jason comes beating the fishes up with his amazing karate moves, Sinba by striking them all like all wild cats do in the wild also ripping there fins off with his sharp claws and teeth. Also Mikki summons three dead hounds from the deep bottom of the sea, as they started to eat most of the mutated fishes so roughly. The Demon-Eye came to the rescue today for everyone's safe thanks to them and for their next bounty capturing.

Fox: Don't worry, sugars! It's us, Code Name: 'Demon-Eye' the Bounty Hunters is here to the rescue!

Mikki: (waves to everyone on board) Good to see you all enjoying the boat ride now after that mess we took care of.

Sinba roars in joyfulness.

Jason: What's up?

Terra: You people are going to be alright now. We have to find one more fish… Where is it…?

The Demon-Eye look around the boat to find one more enemy, as it jumps from the water to strike them behind; that is when Ray jumps in on time and lands right on top on the creature, giving it a body slam.

Ray: Well, that's a keeper. (laughs)

After the fight was over, Stephanie was just amazed after seeing the Demon-Eye kicking butt and in person; she smiled and wants to join to bounty hunting. Also ask them to help her find her girls; Stephanie Hawk is a odd person that will soon learn more from her later on as she already loves Terra Ivy's moves that she wants to do it too. As Stephanie joins back with the crowd, Terra ties up every fish creatures with her team helping her out leaving the cops to take care of the rest and will stay on the ship until the Wild Fire cheerleaders are found.

Terra: (to everyone on board) We'll find out what's going on, people. So don't panic, we'll let you all know; for now enjoy your vacation we got to find some missing girls.

Stage # 8: [Shallow Bay]

Now that the Demon-Eye got the fish creatures taken care of, their next job is to find the missing Wild Fire girls that just been kidnapped. As the group of back up police take the creatures below deck, Fox has some information all on the famous Wild Fire team; as they're stuck on the boat too until they arrive to the football game, for the Demon-Eye has to stop another bounty on the run with a huge price on its head. Fox explains it all to her team at the swimming pool area.

Fox: I know what's going on, but not the bounty behind all of this. Lucky for me, I got some sweet info. on the cheerleaders; five girls got snatched by one of those mutated sea things.

Jason: (to Fox) And who are the five missing cheerleading teams we need to save?

Fox: All I got from one of the passengers was this: these five girls are known as the famous Wild Fire. The best cheerleads around the world performing in every foot ball game; also the number one in California the most the top girls out of every other state in the U.S. They have a female coach which we'll ask her some questions when we find her, or if she finds us by surprise. Our job is to know the fish freaks leader, find that leader wherever he or she is hiding to arrest, find the Wild Fire girls, and watch our backs incase one of the mutated sea creatures come after us. Since we beat their army up, they'll come running…

Terra: Looks like one escape and warn its leader the bad news. I guess we get our jobs not to mention why those things want with the best cheerleaders so bad.

Fox: That's right, honey. Let's look around real quick on the boat of beauty; if anyone of you white people find anything unusually, we'll meet back here in one hour.

Before the Demon-Eye team could split up, Mikki Minimo shouts out for them to wait. As they all stopped, she knows all about the Wild Fire.

Mikki: The Wild Fire cheerleaders, I know them ever since elementary school; I'm their number one fan…

Fox, Jason, Terra, and Ray: (were all surprise and gather around Mikki) You know them!?

Sinba was like, 'what the-?'

Mikki: Ah, yes I do… (sweat comes down on her head in embarrassment) The five girls: Jennifer, Rika, Sarah, Lisa, and Jessie know me very well. I am their flag girl in the foot ball games, back up, or a huge fan of them. We'll do whatever it takes to save them wherever they are and stop this bounty; for I will do my best to help you al out, my friends.

Jason: Wow, Mikki. What would we do without you?

Ray: No kidding.

Fox: A lifesaver, sweet Mikki.

Jason: (smiles at Mikki for helping out so far on what she knows) Thank you.

Mikki smiles at Jason because he made her happy for helping out for their team then hugs him; Jason sees Terra Ivy burning up in jealousies for the first time, as he shakes Mikki's hand instead and walks away slowly with a close call for him.

Fox: All right. If we're all done chatting, let's get going. Move out!

The Demon-Eye split up into two groups. Sinba went with Jason Brown, Ray Leonardo K. will go with Fox, and Terra Ivy will go with Mikki Minimo; before they took off Ray wanted to say something to Terra to be careful on the next bounty hunt, for he cares for her safety so much.

Ray: (too shy to talk) Ah, Terra? I…um…um…

Terra: Is there something wrong?

Ray: No! I'm fine today, no need to worry about me! I'm more worry about you; be careful on this next bounty; I really hate to see you get hurt or kill again. You almost did with SAW and Kimberly.

Terra: (turns red) I'll be fine, Ray. I can take care of myself, but thanks for reminding me.

Terra pats Ray on the head, and heads off with Mikki. She can tell Ray really loves her, just like Jason does too. Ray also heads out with Fox.

Ray: (to himself) What a woman.

As the Demon-Eye search around the boat hoping one of them would find a clue, Terra's wondering about Mikki Minimo; wanted to know if she's on her team because she's in love with Jason Brown, or she's all alone and needs a good friend like Terra herself.

Terra: Mikki…

Mikki: I'm not jealous about you and Jason too much. Let just drop the subject, Mrs. Ivy; by the way I appreciate you helping me find my old friends. It's been so long since I last saw them.

Terra: It was nothing really. That's what we special bounty hunters do unlike Dog.

Stephanie Hawk spots Mikki and Terra passing the rooms, she walks up quietly from behind; then with a surprise with a big shout out coming from her biggest screams yet.

Stephanie: (speaks out very loudly) What's up!?

It startled both Terra and Mikki. Stephanie's voice causes everything on top of the ship to shake within the echo that kept on going and breaking a lot of things made of glass not to mention hurting people's ears. Terra grabs Stephanie from the neck and right into the wall holding her up. The high pitch of the loud voice came after the echo ended; as Terra looks at her in an angry way while Stephanie just smiled.

Terra: What the hell's the big idea, lady!? Are you trying to make everyone go deaf with that awful voice of yours!?

Stephanie: I had to get your attention!

Terra: Yeah, and that got us scared!

Stephanie: Chill out!

Terra: I can't even hear you with this noise still going on!

Mikki: (to Stephanie) When will it stop!?

Stephanie: It should stop any second now!

Terra: Like we're going to believe in that you little-!

The high pitch stopped leaving everything back the way it was before.

Stephanie: Told you so.

Terra: Just be happy I didn't have to put your head under water until the bubbles stop.

Terra let Stephanie go, and then she and Mikki walk off. But Stephanie knows they're strong and knows about the Wild Fire girls for she is their coach and wants to help them out.

Stephanie: Wait! Don't go!

The two Demon-Eye girls turn around, seeing Stephanie wants to join with them.

Stephanie: I know why you're here. Those freakin creatures from the sea had kidnapped the Wild Fire cheerleader girls; I know because I happen to be their coach. I saw the whole thing when they got capture and I saw you people kicking the fish armies butt. And… (shows a big smile on her face for Terra) You people are amazing!

Terra can already tell that Stephanie is too crazy.

Terra: Weirdo.

Mikki: I think she's talking about you, Mrs. Ivy. As a matter of fact, I know this woman from somewhere before.

Terra: (to Mikki) Say what?

Mikki: What is your name?

Stephanie: I'm Coach Stephanie Hawk. I train my girls, they're the best cheerleaders around and as for me, and I have some cool powers to make powerful sound waves from my voice.

Terra and Mikki: Another person with mutation powers.

Stephanie shakes Terra's hand in excitement.

Stephanie: Not only I want to help you find my girls, but also I want to join your team in return, I can be your back up partner, girl friend!

Terra: You mean me?

Stephanie: Well, duah I do! Please…?

Terra: You on or team? As if!

Terra walks away from Stephanie to continue the job, until Mikki comes up to her knowing that she remembers Stephanie Hawk a while back.

Mikki: Mrs. Hawk. Do you remember me, Mikki Minimo, daughter of Dr. Joe Minimo?

She knows Mikki and her father.

Stephanie: Oh, yeah! I heard that man died from an explosion a few days ago! Wow, Mikki, I haven't seen you ever since you were only seven! I see you're still a Wild Fire fan.

Mikki: That's right.

Terra: (doesn't like Stephanie that much at all) Oh, please…

Mikki: Tell you what; we'll think about letting you join us if you help us find my friends and the bounty we're after.

Stephanie: Really? Then it's a deal!

Terra: Shoot me!

Stephanie: Well come one, you two! We got clues and a bounty with fishes to find! (grabs Terra by the arm and runs to look for some clues on the ship)

Terra: Hey! (being pulled hard by Stephanie)

As the two Demon-Eye girls continue on with the help from Stephanie Hawk, Terra doesn't like this at all, though to Mikki doesn't mind having her around. Under the ocean water, the bounty that has the cheerleaders and is wanted, sends out its creatures after the bounty hunters also to kill Stephanie for it knows her somewhere before… At the dancing hall room down below the boat, Fox and Ray see nothing odd yet going on but a lot of people partying.

Ray: It doesn't seem to be trouble happening after that kidnap here.

Fox: Tell me about it. All we got in this room are seafood everywhere for people to eat. (covers her nose from the awful smell of the sea food) I hate damn stinky fish foods!

Ray: I see how Japanese people get their taste from this junk.

Ray looks at some menu for the night. One of them is an octopus meal that almost looks a lot like the one that capture the five girls.

Ray: Hey, Fox! These are cook up mutated sea creatures that are after the Wild Fire girls!

Fox: Excuse me, tubby?

Ray: I'm serious! The octopus is one of them and in this menu, plus the ugly armies of mutated fishes that make them walk like humans by eating their flesh. See? (points at the missing octopus meal) It just walks into the water all by itself.

Fox: (believes what Ray is saying to her) Holy Sun Shine Band, you're right! Then if that bounty has that type of mutation power, this could be a big problem.

Without any warning, some of the cooked sea food started to come to life in weird looks to strike Ray and Fox down. They see all of them moving; everybody runs away, while two Demon-Eye members try to take them down.

Fox: Something fishy is going on!

Ray: (freaks out) Those foods that are coming alive are coming after us!

Fox: Get ready to attack!

Fox got out her whip and Ray gets ready as the sea food creatures come charging at them. Fox's fire whip did the trick, burning all the sea food mutated creatures like before with one flash from it, and Ray tries knocking them all out as many as he can get with his powerful punches and kicks. But all of them kept on coming back up; they all surrounded the two bounty hunters with no way out. As the creatures approach to them, one of them bumps into the electric socket and started to electrocute along with the rest of the dead cooked up sea creatures and turn back into normal cook food. Fox ad Ray were confuse on what just happen there, but they're alright as they both see all the people at the party that watched everything stared at them.

Fox: (tries laughing in embarrassment) Sorry about this problem that just happen, people! That was… Attack from the Sushi… Ah, yeah, that's it! By Stephen King. (makes a fake smile and still laughing) Well, we'll be continuing our watch, so enjoy your meal and dance. Bye! P.S. the octopus meal is out.

Fox looks around, still doing a fake smile, grabs Ray by the sweater collar, and runs up stairs. Everybody got back on having fun; as fro Ray and Fox they think about on what just happen to the sea food creatures coming back to life like that.

Ray: That was too close!

Fox: That was too weird. At least we know the mutated sea creature's weakness.

Ray: Let's keep that in mind when we get the rest of our friends back later on.

Fox: Good idea. Ray, we better go somewhere else on this boat before our bounty finds us again.

As Fox and Ray continue looking around, Jason and Sinba checking out the engine room below the ship; as Sinba tries to track the sense of another mutated sea creature with his nose.

Jason: Anything yet, Sinba?

Sinba put his head down at Jason meaning not yet.

Jason: I see. Let's just check one more time to make sure.

Sinba continues smelling the sense of the bounty but then stops, and points up to the leaking water coming from the pipes that something was more than just normal water. Sinba started to growl that the bounty is watching on the Demon-Eye and sending its mutated sea creatures to kill them.

Jason: Who's there?

A young sixteen-year-old boy spotted Jason and Sinba that were about to be struck from behind by some group of human water-like creatures that appeared from the top of the boat. The boy name is Jerry Hawk, known as Stephanie's younger brother; he's almost looks like her, but he's short, same color hair, different eyes, and loves different types of jets in the Navy. Also he has a robot that's the same size a Jerry with amazing weapons as he warns Jason to get down.

Jerry: Look out behind you!

Jason: What do you mean?

Jerry: That water coming to life, watch out!

Jason turns around and sees the liquid creatures behind him. They turn their arms into swords, with luck Sinba uses his great speed and his sharp claws to split the water things in two. But they can regenerate them selves back the way they were in seconds; as Jason punches on of them but they're still back for more he and Sinba duck and run away from them and tries hitting them again as many times as they could, they both started to get tired and got caught in the water things' pool on the floor that is snaking the Demon-Eye members leaving Jason Brown and Sinba trap. That is when Jerry got his mutated robot-fighting machine out and uses its gun to shoot right into the light bold above them; causing it to make sparks come out, then shocking the water creatures to death and back into just normal water. Jason and Sinba were free thanks to Jerry helping them as he pulls them both out. And his robot was name Unit.

Jason: Thanks for saving us…

Jerry: Call me Jerry Hawk. Younger brother of Stephanie Hawk who's the coach of the Wild Fire cheerleaders, I'm willing to become a great jet flyer and a robot fighter some day.

Jason: No way! You mean your sister's a coach of the famous cheerleaders around? That's amazing!

Sinba was also surprise as he hears the whole story while he still looks around to see if no one else is watching them.

Jason: So, if you have mechanic mutation, what does your have?

Jerry: She has a high pitch sound wave like an eagle, though it's a very loud one it is.

Jason: So what is where that loud screaming came from. Looks like Terra might have found us a suspect.

Jerry: You must be a Bounty Hunter. You're here to rescue the five cheerleaders and get your bounty; you're with the Demon-Eye.

Jason: That's right.

Jerry You Bounty Hunters sure are awesome. I have to say that young girl in your group with the short hair; she has to be my favorite one. She's way too cute.

Jason: Yeah, that's Mikki Minimo for you she knows all about the Wild Fire cheerleaders, she's all yours.

Jerry: (smiles) Sweet!

Jason: I have some thing to ask you. Who was the last person who saw the Wild Fire girls? Was he or she part of their fan, did it have to do with that Stephanie girl? Maybe you might remember one of them when you were still a kid. Mind of answering one of those questions?

Jerry Hawk is a little nervous what he was about to tell Jason, but he's use to it already.

Jerry: I haven't seen my sister for so long, that's why I'm looking for her here on her way to the big game. I know what Stephanie job is; although she's another bounty on the run for a crime she committed, she did something to one of the old Wild Fire members; that girl was drown to death and never been seen ever since that night. That's why she goes as a coach, Coach H.A.W.K. as her nickname. I know for some reason she didn't kill the teenage girl; that's when I heard about you Demon-Eye Bounty Hunters and came here to ask you to watch Stephanie and protect her, please don't turn her in. I also know that the old Wild Fire fan and cheerleader is still alive somewhere on this ship.

Jason feels sorry for Jerry, same thing with Sinba. As he pats Jerry on the back to cheer him up; Stephanie is a wanted bounty alright, the price on her is $7,234,000.00 and Jason had heard of her before now that he remembers that name and he knows she's with Terra.

Jason: (to Jerry) I see. I believe in your sister, she does look innocent and a little weird at times. We'll handle her, we won't turn her in and I'll let know your looking for her.

Jerry: Well, that's all I know, I have no idea about the sea creatures or their leader.

Jason: That's all I need to know. Jerry, listen. If anything goes wrong on this ship, get every passenger off in a safe surface; you'll see Stephanie later on, but for now you got to get out of this room before one of the captains sees you and us.

Jerry: I will.

Before Jason and Sinba leave the room the same with Jerry and Unit from taking a short cut, Jason tells him one more thing about him liking Mikki Minimo so much.

Jason: Jerry! When we get to the other side of where we're going, that'll be your chance to talk to Mikki in person! And who knows, she might fall in love with you quickly!

Jerry: (smiles) I hope so! Thank you!

Jerry Hawk smiles at Jason and Sinba as they leave to join back with the others. Hopefully on what Jason just said to him for he might happen between him and his new girl friend Mikki.

Jerry: Those Bounty Hunters aren't so bad after all.

An hour later, Jason Brown and Sinba return with Fox and Ray at the near by brunch area next to the pool. So far, they have found some mutated sea creatures by liquid waters, to seafood coming back to life, dead sea animals, and half human half fish-like creatures; and they all work for the bounty that has the Wild Fire somewhere on the ship with a lot of ocean water in it. Also they are all weak by electricity. Fox, Ray, and Jason told each other on everything what they saw.

Fox: You saw it too, Jason bun?

Jason: Yes. The bounty is one hundred percent on this ship watching us and waiting to strike whenever we're getting close to him or her.

Ray: Things just seems to get weirder and weirder.

Fox: Speaking of weirder stories, where in the hell is Terra and Mikki?

Mikki shouts out to the other group that they have return with Terra and Stephanie Hawk helping them out. They see them, Jason sees Jerry's big sister that he'll soon tell his teammates who Stephanie really is. And still, Terra Ivy hates Stephanie.

Ray: Hey, Terra!

Stephanie: Hey, you Bounty Hunters of Terra's team! Look! We caught a fish man that was trying to escape on board! (holds up the fish man creature in the air and dances crazy for victory)

Everyone was lie, 'okay…?' on what they have for a helping hand. But mostly surprise on what Terra had caught and beaten down out cold to force it to talk.

Fox: Great work girl friends! We can't wake it up, so do we know where the bounty's hiding?

Terra: We got it on tape with this watch recorder here on my wrist.

Fox: Sweet! Let me listen to-

Terra: (hands Fox the watch over to her without her asking because she's too upset on Stephanie being a total pain) Just get your laptop and start listening; I need to calm my head down for a minute. (sits down and lays her head down on the table to take a break)

Fox got confused, Mikki tells her not to worry about it as she walks by Terra to relax herself as well.

Mikki: Don't ask, please.

Fox: Fine by me. (plays the watch recorder to listen to every thing on what the fish said)

Fox started to listen to the watch recorder on what the fish creature was telling Terra, Stephanie, and Mikki about them and their master. The fish man said every word as it was getting nailed by Terra Ivy and listening to Stephanie's cheering in the back round; as Fox wrote everything about their bounty so far… It's no wonder why to Fox, Ray, Jason, and Sinba can see the fish man's face is a total mess, Fox then turns to Terra; seeing that she loss her mind over Stephanie Hawk helping out the Demon-Eye.

Terra: What?

Fox: You beat the crap out of this coo coo because of that crazy bitch's big mouth wouldn't stop talking?

Terra: Well, she made me mad! And she's totally annoying! Your point on the fish man is…?

Fox: You kick the fishy in the stomach seventeen times, kick it in the crouch, punch it two times in its eyes that are now black, gave its nose a bleeding, and hit it with a cook hot frying pan leaving his head brain damage. That's my point, Terra! Try to control yourself next time when you see an enemy or being around people.

Terra now sees she kind of did a little too much pounding after seeing the fish man hurt so badly.

Terra: (feels silly for what she has done) Oops…

Mikki: Let's just talk to the others on what's going on so far.

Fox: Good idea. (turns to Stephanie) Hey, coach girl, we might need your help after all on this one. Seeing you're the coach of the Wild Fire ad we will save them, so you're still in?

Fox gives a little note to Stephanie by whipping on the ground just to make things clear to her. She freaks out after seeing that one coming.

Fox: If you're going to help us, I want to see you on your best behavior. So no goofing off.

Stephanie: (starts to act serious) You win!

Terra: I could have done that.

In one of the half hotel rooms of the ship, Fox explains the rest of their bounty so far plus the tape information she has written down on paper. Terra, Sinba, Mikki, Jason, Ray, and Stephanie listen on what and who they're dealing with; hopefully for Stephanie Hawk will become a bounty hunter soon in return after the Wild Fire cheerleaders are rescue. Sinba knows where the whole thing's going on today.

Fox: Let's go over on what we all know so far, sugars. We know our bounty is worth $2,999,000.00, has mutation powers to make, create, and bring some sea creatures to life or with water powers. That bounty's on this ship ever since the Wild Fire girls got on, it hiding somewhere and watching us, it wants something with the cheerleaders… That part I'm still figuring out…

Jason: This bounty can make water or any other liquids into human-like creatures alright.

Ray: Same thing to the already dead but cook up sea creatures turn into seafood that can't be killed.

Stephanie: Let's not for get those fish man-like creatures with a brain to use against humans, along with that giant food meal octopus.

Mikki: But they're all weak by electricity and a lot of fighting we given them can slow them down a bit.

Terra: Well, we better come up with a plan if we're going to find and capture our criminal. I didn't know this would be a tough one, and I mean really tough.

Under the Demon-Eye, the floor turns into water as Ray can feel that something isn't right.

Ray: Ah… You guys isn't it just me or is this rug got so wet all of a sudden?

Fox: It's… (she sees the watery floor that shows the inside basement down below them of the boat) Ouoh…

Terra: Ray, we know you're never wrong.

Sinba manages to jump out of the room, Jason Brown hangs on tight, but the rest of the Demon-Eye fell down. Jason couldn't hold on much loner as Sinba tries to pull him up, but he started to slip; so he tells Sinba to get some help and he knows who to get and save the rest of the people on the ship.

Jason: (to Sinba as he was holding on tight) Sinba, quickly! Go warn Jerry Hawk! Tell him we're in danger, and get all the passengers off board before something bad happens! Go! (falls down wit the others)

Sinba runs to find Jerry and Unit on the ship somewhere. The Demon-Eye and Stephanie see the water they fell in gone on the ceiling they all known the bounty has to be here. Terra goes in her harpy looks, Fox got out her whip of thunder, Jason, Ray, and Mikki try to stay on their guard; as for Stephanie Hawk got out her gun just incase of an emergency out of her jacket.

Stephanie: Okay, a new trick in dragging us down here is by leaving a trap water hole… How cute.

Fox: Everyone, I know this is not the time to talk big but did I for get to mention earlier there's another bounty here too besides one?

Mikki: Not really.

Fox: Well, that's all I can say. Wish I knew this one also.

Jason: That's okay, Fox. Let just kindly ask Coach H.A.W.K. Or should I say, Stephanie Hawk who's wanted for murdering one of the old members of the Wild Fire team.

Everyone was shock, they all turn to Stephanie. Seeing she can't hide it no more as she turns her gun to every Bounty Hunter next to her.

Terra: (to Jason) You knew this?

Jason: Actually her brother told me.

Terra: I knew we shouldn't trust you, bitch!

Stephanie: Me a bitch? (to herself) 'Look whose talk…' All of you, shut your mouths unless you want to live I want you all to shut it! Yes, I am a bounty, so what!? I kill one person before, that's why I change my name, my life, got a new job, and wanted to be part of your team so none of you will notice a thing about my past!

Mikki: But why, Mrs. Hawk? Did you kidnap your students to make it look like someone else is doing it?

Stephanie: Say what, Mikki?

Fox whips the gun out of Stephanie's hands, and Ray holds her by the arms as she tries to break free from his powerful grip, but Ray's much stronger than her.

Fox: Admit the truth! You must be the water bounty behind the disappearance!

Stephanie: Are you people nuts!? I know that this bounty might have to do something to one of my old students and my other best ones trapped; that's the main reason why I'm here to capture her to earn my freedom! I should have told you all before…

Terra: (surprise to see someone's doing something right like she is) She's doing a lot like I am; she's almost like me…

Stephanie: I knew something like this would happen, and another reason I need your help if you're my enemies or not! And to answer your question, Mikki Minimo, you got it all wrong; I don't work for anyone who's so rotten.

Ray: Say what?

Jason: If you're not behind this, then who is?

All of a sudden out of nowhere, the bounty name Alice Allstar who has the mutation powers of water and sea creatures. She looks like a beautiful mermaid; skin all blue, a long tail, long blue hair, blue eyes, and light blue shirt on; she too was once a Wild Fire cheerleader member and one of the best ones, until Stephanie kill her for a reason. Her fish men surrounds the Demon-Eye with their sharp spears pointing at them, a lot of liquid human-like creatures, and a giant octopus grabbing all of them with its tentacles along with Stephanie Hawk who's not happy to see Alice again. None of the heroes can't break free as Alice has got them all trap for good and they all spotted the five girls asleep on something that's coping their moves from some machine to the mutated sea creatures below them all tied up on water poles.

Alice: For give my pet for hurting you all, I have no other choice but to kill every bounty hunter for finding these stupid girls.

Stephanie: (giving Alice the mean look on her face) You!

Alice: Long time no see, psycho killer!

Fox then figure something else out from Alice Allstar who kidnapped the Wild Fire cheerleading girls for besides getting revenge.

Fox: Now I get it! Our bounty Alice here, capture the girl superstars for one thing; her mutated pets have some cheerleading moves just like the Wild Fire girls do. I thought I remembered it; she's copying their moves to her water minions!

Terra: You could have told us earlier, Fox!

Fox: (to her team) We have to let Stephanie Hawk slide and worry about The Little Mermaid here.

Jason: Deal!

Terra: Alright.

Alice: Good job, Cleopatra. You solve my whole plan, too bad you'll hear the last of it; I mind as well before I drown you all along with this ship.

The Bounty Hunters were shock what Alice will soon do.

Ray: You're nuts! Everyone here will die!

Mikki: Why are you doing this? Is it for revenge on Mrs. Hawk, something with you once a Wild Fire, or both?

Alice: The last question is what I'm doing. I was once a Wild Fire cheerleader and one of the best out of every other girl, a number one leader who made great friends with so many girls. I train really hard and I always make it through perfectly with every performance of football to basket ball games; I was rich in my family, my Father made me the best cheerleader ever who also loved to swim and go to so many aquariums when I'm there a lot of sea creatures just love me like I'm their God. That's when three years ago, in 2003, she came. Stephanie Hawk herself became my teacher of the Wild Fire team, toughing us up, the girls and myself love her like she was a big sister. But that faithful night, Stephanie was hired by my Father for one thing was his money he had. He found out that she wasn't a coach in the first place, but a cop. To tell you the truth my Father was a thief wanted for robbery because of my Mother's terrible illness to have an operation which coast a lot, I found that out also. Stephanie tells him to give up, but his loss his cool and started to straggle her to death; but she manages to fight back with a kick in the chest and shot him by the heart ten times. He died and it was the most awful thing I ever saw. I met Stephanie by the California Lakes an hour later that night to avenge my Father and for her lying to me and my team… I try to kill her with my own shotgun; Stephanie was too good to stop, not as good as my cheerleading moves are that she taught to me. That's when some unknown smoke out of no where affected Stephanie causing her screaming to push me off the deck and into the water. I could have gotten back up, but that dirty cop push me back in and the smoke affected me too; which made me pass out into the deep bottom of the lake thinking I was going to die almost that is… but I could breathe underwater and control it along with sea creatures that saved my life. I can also make one of my own; as I live under the sea where I swam to and how far I go, my body turn into a beautiful mermaid and begin robbing money for myself… That is when I heard Stephanie Hawk was fired and is wanted for murder, as she was still a coach with my old friends. That's when I had an idea, by kidnapping my once call friends, I could use their cheerleading moves for my sea creatures to do what I wanted them and their new movements to kill anyone who gets in my way like Stephanie Hawk which I was waiting for this day. These powers are amazing to me! So all of you are going to die right here and now! (laughs in madness)

The Demon-Eye was surprise hearing about Alice Allstar's past and Stephanie Hawk. As Terra Ivy feels sorry for Stephanie so much, she and her tea will do everything to stop the teenage mermaid and save the Wild Fire girls. Same with Jason, Fox, Ray, and Mikki too.

Stephanie: I should have shot you when I had the chance! This time I will stop you!

Fox: Not you, we'll stop her as a team.

Stephanie Hawk smiles after hearing her number one Bounty Hunters are sticking up for her.

Fox: You heard me loud and clear, sweetie! It's our bounty too!

Stephanie: Thanks a bunch.

Terra: (to Alice) Why don't you shut it, mad fish lady! You're full of crap and you know it! Revenge is one thing, but taking away your old buddies is another which pisses me off!

Alice: Oh, boo, hoo. I would be less sad when you squirm for your lives! (to her giant octopus) Kill them.

The octopus started squeezing the life out of the Demon-Eye and Stephanie; as Alice gives her pets the last copy movements from the Wild Fire girls, Stephanie can not see her students die like she did that's now a wanted criminal. She got out another gun out of her pants and shoots the octopus's tentacles to break free as the beast drops her and then shoots Alice in the chest and one last shot destroys the machine that the Wild Fire cheerleaders are in; as they are all untied and free but still out cold on the ground for a bit. As Alice turns to Stephanie Hawk as she orders her sea pets to attack her.

Alice: Why you…! (to her creatures) Kill her! Kill her now! I want to see her die!

The fish creatures charge at Stephanie to strike her with their spears for she had a little something for them and to save her new teammates' lives.

Stephanie: Hey, Alice! (speaks out very loudly)

Stephanie does her screeching again, but this time at her enemies. The octopus didn't like the noise then lets the Demon-Eye go free; as they went to help out Stephanie Hawk as they cover their ears while running. The pipe waters were breaking everywhere in the room, the fish creatures bounces into the walls do to the loud sound, and every passenger on top of the ship hears it again with an earthquake going on and more glasses breaking. That part was Jerry and Sinba's turn to save everyone by getting them off the ship. Jerry Hawk knew he'll see his sister soon and he will; as he releases a huge tube boat with an engine to make a get away, his robot Unit helps him out then warns everyone to get off.

Jerry: (to all the passengers) Listen to me, everyone! Get off this boat; it's going to sink by those sea monsters! Jump down on the tube, hurry!

All the people got down to the tube safely leaving Sinba to hit the switch alarm to send in a SWAT team here also the police to come to help out. He, Jerry, and Unit went to find the Demon-Eye down stairs and for Jerry to see Stephanie again; as he rides on Unit to speed it up same thing with Sinba running fast.

Jerry: (to himself) Stephanie, hang in there. I'm coming to help you… (turns to Sinba) Let's go, Sinba!

Back on the bottom of the ship… Terra, Ray, Jason, Fox, Mikki, and Stephanie got Alice out numbered. For she is now very mad, as she started to release water everywhere to sink the huge ship; as Ray, Mikki, and Jason carry to five Wild Fire girls out on their backs, Fox uses her lightening whip on Alice while Stephanie tries shooting her. As Mikki summons out tons of huge pack of dead ravens from her calls to attack. But all three moves fail to take Alice down as she continues filling the water up without stopping.

Alice: You can't stop my water abilities or me! I'm invisible!

Stephanie Hawk jumps up to Alice and started pounding her so much as the mermaid teen tries fighting back, but couldn't move at all; as Stephanie tries slowing Alice down for the Demon-Eye to take the sea creatures out for good.

Stephanie: Mikki! Stop those things! I'll hold her down!

Stephanie doesn't know how long she can fight Alice as she's whipping her with her blue mermaid tail. Mikki Minimo uses her raven call to bring more ravens to help out Stephanie hold down Alice while Coach Hawk continue beating her enemy; she smiles at Mikki then keeps on fighting Alice who was once her student.

Fox: Ray, tie them up with that big pipeline!

Ray: On it!

Ray breaks off the pipeline off the wall to tie all the sea creatures up with his great strength. With a little help from Jerry, Unit, and Sinba to the rescue as they come with Unit's laser it melts the pipes so it'll stick the mutated creatures tight. Jerry finally sees Mikki and so does she as he's deeply in love with her; for he'll soon talk to her after the fight going on. For Sinba runs back to his teammates.

Ray: Thank you, young man!

Jerry: No problem! Now if you excuse me, I got to help out my sister! (joins Stephanie as her back up)

Ray: So that's Stephanie's long lost little brother.

Stephanie Hawk sees her little brother Jerry Hawk again.

Stephanie: Brother? (happy to see him again) Help me hold Alice down tight, things are about to get messy!

Jerry: (smiles) You got it!

The Hawk brother and sister hold Alice hard next to the metal stairs, no way for her now to break free.

Fox: Terra, break that watch recorder and throw it into the folded water coming up! Make sure it's still working before you do it!

Terra: (breaks of her watch recorder to pieces then ties the wires back together to turn it back on with sparks coming out) Abandon ship, Demon-Eye style! (throws the watch into the water and flies out of it)

The watch's wires starts to come up into sparks under water, with huge electricity started shocking all the mutated sea creatures: fish man-like armies, the giant octopus, the liquid men, and the seafood cook sea creatures so badly, so is Alice which her tail is in the water. All the creatures drop into the water dead, which it's still rising under the bottom boat and sinking the ship even faster. Alice has loss, as Stephanie and Jerry came up hugging each other; with the gun on the floor leaving Alice to grab it, pushes Jerry into the water, and started shooting at Stephanie in the stomach without stopping for she wants the ex-cop dead for killing her father leaving Stephanie to die as she was bleeding badly to death. With Terra who saw that, became angry of her new friend down so did Mikki and Jerry are mad at Alice now.

Jerry: No one does that to my big sister!

Summons out Unit with a laser-like sword and cuts Alice's right arm off as she was screaming in total pain and blood splatters out everywhere. Leaving Mikki to finish her off with a punch in the face; as the five Wild Fire girls wake up and saw everything that happen they grab a net and netted Alice down, now she's done for good for she surrenders herself.

Alice: (hands up) Okay! You all win, I'm calm down, just cuff me already!

Alice Allstar absorbs the water that was filling the ship to sink it has now ended as it goes into her body. The police force arrives to arrest Alice and her remaining fish men to be send to jail in a helicopter and giving the reward to the Demon-Eye of $2,999,000.00. The Wild Fire girls got off the ship, as the hospital was on its way. For Stephanie wasn't going to make it, as Terra tries to keep her alive and doesn't want to let another person she knows to die; with Jason, Sinba, Ray, Fox, Mikki, Unit, and Jerry watching her in pain and got shot so many times. She won't make it after that awful shooting as the Wild Fire girls watched and listen to Stephanie's last words from outside of the ship.

Terra: (about to cry) Stephanie! Stephanie! Please don't die, not on us! We got the girls out, beat Alice, and your brother is back with you!

Stephanie: (talking slowly in pain) I know. I…I know. That's all I wanted…and…ah! I knew I was…going to die like this.

Ray: Don't say that!

Jason: Don't speak, save your energy or you will die!

Sinba couldn't watch this suffering from a human in front of him as he was crying hard. Stephanie tills hers head slowly to Jerry to say something he should do on his own before she passes on.

Stephanie: My dear baby brother. Don't cry… because…of…me. You're a big man now… and when I go…make sure you watch the CBS News every day… to check how well my girls are doing on their own with their new coach…(coughs out blood) Take care of yourself, hang out with the Bounty…Hunters for me once in a while along with Mikki… Also take care of Mother and Father for me. Tell them I'm…sorry for everything!

Jerry: No, sister! Don't go! I need you! (starts crying a lot)

Stephanie: Even if you did, I still wouldn't make it. Alice shot…me…in the stomach…no one can stop your stomach there from bleeding. (turns to the Demon-Eye) I'm sorry, everyone. (looks at Terra and Mikki) Good-bye, Terra…and Mikki. Mikki, take care of your big fans when I'm gone. Maybe when you finish your goal, you… can become a coach like me… (starts talking quietly) Just follow your dreams and… finish it… so you'll all have a better…life…good bye…my friends… (dies)

As the people from the hospital take Stephanie's body away in a black bag and leave on the helicopters, Terra Ivy cried so hard seeing another person she got to know die right next to her. If she lived, she could had a goal like Terra and would have been a great Bounty Hunter to join Demon-Eye; as Mikki and Jerry cried too they look at each other, for they both blushed now that Mikki has a new boyfriend who really likes her more than Jason and Jerry Hawk is happy. The five Wild Fire girls leaves on the huge tube with everybody else to get back to California and just skip the game for now until next time as they all cried and smile at each other at the same time for a new life of cheering on their own also seeing Jerry's in love.

Lisa: (to the other four girls) Come on, girls. Let's go home and for get about the big game tomorrow; we'll just pray for Stephanie Hawk to rest in peace.

Lisa, Jennifer, Rika, Sarah, and Jessie take off to shore safely with the others. As the Demon-Eye were all sad; for Ray was crying, so was Sinba, Jason, and Fox too. Ray comes over rubbing Terra on the leg back and forth and Jason hugs her to try to make Terra feel better. The next day in the morning, Alice is in jail, the Wild Fire girls are at school, and the passengers are return home. As for the Demon-Eye, they make a grave stone for the memory of Stephanie Hawk in the ocean where the ship was sailing on, they will all miss her; her boss of the other police force is very proud pf her and if she was still alive he would let her go free as a hero and not a bounty. Ray, Jason, Terra, and Fox send out roses as it sinks in the bottom of the sea as Sinba watches everything. Also Mikki and Jerry are chatting with each other for the first time as new lovers they are.

Jerry: It's great that I'm finally getting to know you well, Mikki, really it is. You're my favorite person in the Demon-Eye group.

Mikki: Same here, Jerry. This is what your sister wanted you to do, make new friends and fall in love.

Jerry: I know what you mean there… (turns red)

They both turn red and hold each others hands as they care so much. Mikki Minimo gives Jerry a card with her phone number of the Demon-Eye for him to call her anytime he wants to.

Mikki: If you want to hang out or if you need some help, call my friends or just me.

Jerry: (doing the same thing with Mikki) Same here if you want to hang out of here you're in any danger. I'll be there for you and your friends.

Mikki: (smiles at Jerry) Yes.

Jason, Terra, Sinba, Fox, and Ray say their last good-byes to their old friend in the ocean as she is now resting in peace. Sinba waits for his friends to go back to their hide out as the Bounty Hunters all try not to cry again, but they were all still very sad.

Ray: I will miss you, Stephanie Hawk. Thank you for everything you done with us.

Jason: I wish we can bring her back, like that's ever going to happen and I hate to bring that up. Still, we'll all pray for her every day and night.

Fox: She's in a better place now. But we'll always remember her as a true Bounty Hunter and not a bounty no more.

Terra: Yeah, we'll take good care of Jerry. Mikki will do the most seeing she and that kid like each other already.

Fox: Come on, honeys. Let's go home.

The Demon-Eye leave the ocean, As Sinba follows them, and Mikki brings Jerry Hawk and Unit to hang out for a while. For Terra leaves too; for she will always remember Stephanie Hawk forever no matter how annoying she was at first.

Jerry: I hope your friend will be okay after seeing my sister dying.

Mikki: (knows what Terra will be okay in a few days) I'm sure she will. Even though she hates people dying, she'll always avenge or remember them. Mrs. Ivy is like your other sister, but a powerful one as a fighter.

Jerry: You're right, Mikki. Looks like this will be a newer life for me and you guys.

As Mikki and Jerry hold their hands and walk back with the Demon-Eye members, Terra Ivy wipes her face with the ocean water in her hands and walk with the others from behind. She was like Stephanie Hawk on what her past and her job was like all from the beginning.

Terra: (thinking about her new friend who passed away) I'll never for get you, Stephanie.

End of Translation…

Grave Stone: [Here lies Stephanie Hawk, age 23. Former cop once, became a wanted criminal after killing two people, but was one of the best before and after. Has a powerful sound wave as her mutation ability from unknown on where she got it; the cause of death of her was from gun shots in the stomach million times by her most deadly bounty, Alice Allstar who was behind bars. Leaves a Mother, Father, and a little brother name Jerry Hawk. Loves the Code Name: 'Demon-Eye', the Bounty Hunters, one of the greatest coaches of the Wild Fire cheerleading team, and was the bravest also funniest woman who had ever lived that cared and became a hero.] R.I.P.


	9. Hard drive motion

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

Two days after the Demon-Eye capture and got the big reward on their last bounty, now they're relaxing in the neighbor hood on River Road. It was one beautiful morning at the biggest ocean call Blue Canyon of River Road; Terra Ivy, Jason Brown, and Ray Leonardo K. walk around on top of the wall-like rocks is one of the greatest view around in California; as Terra tries to get over the loss of Stephanie Hawk death from the awful gun shot that ended her life. With her two lovers try to cheer her up together… The time was 8:03 am on Blue Canyon Ocean, still the fall of October.

Ray: Terra, I know how sad you still are and I feel really sorry for you. We all do; that's why Jason and I brought you to this area to make you feel better.

Jason: (enjoys the ocean wind blowing through him) He's right. We all don't like people dying, not even to some people you know.

Terra is remembering the part she saw Stephanie lay dead after being shot by Alice Allstar. As she thinks about it, she tries hard not to cry again for it will make it worse on her. Both Jason and Ray understand her feelings.

Jason: Terra…

Ray: I guess you're trying to get over it on your own. Losing someone who was a hero is hard. (warps Terra in his arms) You still have us, Terra; you have me who will always be with you.

Terra: I know, it just death is the hardest thing to live through the rest of your life. Either it happens to us or to me. I can't take it anymore!

Terra's screaming scares the seagulls away.

Terra: Sorry. That had to slip out. Stupid me…

Jason: It's cool, baby.

Terra: (to Jason) Oh, Really? Well, if you see a crazy drunken man just appear from some party right on this beach acting stupid would that be cool to you?

Jason: Maybe.

Ray: You two spoke too soon.

Ray points to Terra and Jason, a man walking on the rocky side of the beach who's too drunk with a huge party box on his back and acting way too dumb.

Terra: Twilight Zone.

Man: (talking funny because he drank too much) Party! Party! Par- (sees Terra and her two boyfriends) You three, I just went to a neat party somewhere on this beach! You should all go check it out! Wee! (falls down and having trouble getting back up)

Terra Ivy started to walk away from the man, seeing she's back to her normal self again.

Terra: Sorry, dude. No gay parties for us. Ray, Jason, let's get going. (walks down off the rocks)

Ray: (happy to see Terra all better) Coming, Terra!

Jason: For God sakes, man, go get yourself clean up! You smell like rotten onions mix with barf! (catches up with Terra and Ray) You guys, wait for me!

The man finally gets back up by sitting on the rocks next to him, as he gets his box party off of his back to open it.

Man: Fine! Who needs you people? (tries to open the box) Time to look at my lucky prize those lovely girls gave me. (once he open it, smoke started to speared out then some unknown wires goes right into his body) What the hell-?

As the wires o into his entire body and the smoke is weakening him, the wires started draining his energy then his face turns into a sick starving old man with an awful illness. He was now weak to move a muscle; as Terra, Ray, and Jason kept on walking and enjoying their time in the morning on the beach, they hear a scream from far from them. A young girl is being chase by two mean men as she cries for help, her name is Rebecca.

Rebecca: (running away) Help! Help me! Somebody, help me!

The three Demon-Eye team hear her cry for help as Terra went down to rescue the girl.

Jason and Ray: Terra, wait up!

Jason and Ray follow Terra to help her out as well, that today something is about to happen again and the heroes are being watched by an unknown computer.

Stage # 9 [Hard Drive Motion]

Somewhere in one of the down town of California hotel buildings, a young ten-year old boy hacks to his special computer in his hotel room to check on today's wanted bounty in California. He's a very big fan of the Demon-Eye, is a amazing hacker who can look up for everything from anywhere around the world, has mutation powers to control anyone by moving their bodies around by his own free will, and is a silly boy but still really smart on any type of computers he uses. His name is Richie Hacker, an unknown orphan boy; who lives alone in a hotel building looking for his heroes on his map computer view as Richie spots all six of them somewhere on River Road neighbor hood.

Richie: (jumps up in excitement) They're here! Here, here, here, here, here! Today's the day to help them out on their new bounty; yes I am!

Richie heads out to the door with his things to find the Demon-Eye with his light laptop computer, but he trips on the floor on his way out for running too fast. Everyone stares at him; as he gets back up and shaking like a dog then leaves the place, as everyone watches him and thinking that he's too weird.

Richie: (runs off to find his heroes with a big smile on his face showing) I'm okay! I'm okay!

Back at the neighbor hood ocean, Terra runs down to save an innocent young woman name Rebecca; for two men grab her and started ripping off her dress one after another; she appears to be a young stripper or fashion swim suit model. She tries to escape, but the men shot near her as a warning for she is trapped as she screams in terror, Terra Ivy jumps into action kicking one of the perverted men right in the chick bone so hard. He gets back up though as those two turn to Terra as Rebecca sees Terra saving her life.

Terra: (to the two men) If any of you dirty bastards want to touch that kid; you have to go through me!

The two men started charging at the female bounty hunter; as Terra ducks and flew while defending herself along with a lot of jumping from the bad guys trying to punch and kick her. She made them get tired out and then did a million punches on one guy and another like that and a kick right in the man's penis. She throws them down on the sand so hard and quick, but they get back up with knives and ran to strike Terra; she does a high jump leaving the men running into each other in the face. Finally, Ray and Jason caught up with Terra; she helps out the young woman, while the two boys see the men already been beaten up hard.

Ray: That was fast; I love it when she fights for our lives.

Jason: You can say that again, Ray.

Terra: (gives Rebecca a hand after saving her life) Are you okay? They didn't try to rape or hurt you, didn't they?

Rebecca jumps on Terra giving her a big hug after what she did.

Rebecca: Oh, thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!

Terra: (to Rebecca as her hugging was killing her and sounded different) Hey! I can't breathe!

Rebecca: Sorry. (lets Terra go) You're such amazing woman, stopping two dirty men all by yourself. My other friends and I could have another lady to our home; you got skills and bravery in you.

Terra: That's nice of you saying that.

Jason and Ray were like 'okay…?' with the woman that Terra rescued. She sees her two boyfriends behind her.

Rebecca: You two boys are friends of hers?

They both bushed.

Jason: Ah, yeah… More than friends you can say.

Rebecca: (pulls Terra's hand to give her something in return for being saved) Please come with me. My Big Sister will give you something in return, that is where I live with my other good friends.

Terra: Well, okay. I guess for a while. (follows Rebecca)

Rebecca: (to Jason and Ray) You two are more than welcome to join with your friend to my mansion, please come.

Ray: She seems nice; let's check it out, Jason.

Jason: Alright. (to himself) I have a bad feeling about this.

As Rebecca brings Terra. Ray, and Jason to her mansion somewhere near the ocean to reward them from her older sister, Richie arrives in the neighbor hood ready to locate the next bounty and the Demon-Eye Bounty Hunters. He puts on his digital computer goggles and turns on his laptop computer to hack in some wanted criminals as he sits in a funny way on the side walk.

Richie: Time to look for and then go, go. Log on! (hacks in and begins searching while he's walking around the neighbor hood tracking his heroes down) I'm in now to see what the good guys are doing… (sees each member in the Demon-Eye group in different locations on his computer screen map somewhere around where he is) I got it! Three people are going with some lady; two are heading to a strange mansion where the other three are heading to, and the last one…

Fox: (to Richie) Hey, kid!

Richie sees Fox in front of him; he was so surprise seeing one of the Demon-Eye team in person. Richie started going excited.

Richie: Wow, wow, wow! You're Blacky Boom Foxy, one of the smartest, stylish, and the leader of the Demon-Eye! I'm honor in meeting you, Foxy.

Fox: (sees Richie acting like a nerdy boy) Looks like you're a big fan of us Bounty Hunters.

Richie: (moves around in the sand crazy-like) Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea!

Fox: Okay, okay! Calm down! I want to ask you something. Have you seen my team members anywhere? It's 8:30 am and they should have come back with me and eat their breakfast I made for them this morning. I can't even find Sinba for God sakes.

Richie: I know! I'm a hacker, I been watching your teammates in this neighborhood. See?

Richie shows Fox what he means on his computer screen. For she there was amazed by his ability he can do with any types of computers.

Fox: You're good, kid. Mind helping me finding them?

Richie: Don't mind if I do! Follow me! (runs off to help Fox find her teammates)

Fox tries to catch up with Richie.

Fox: You're fast!

Richie: My map tracks down Jason Brown, Ray Leonardo K., and Terra Ivy going to a mansion from a young supermodel girl. As for Mikki Minimo and Sinba are sneaking in the mansion alone.

Fox: They all ditch me for nothing? Are they looking for something or what?

Richie: Here we go! (detects bounty on his computer) There's a bounty in your neighborhood somewhere in the big mansion almost close to where we are.

Fox: (surprise to see Richie knows everything about her and her team) I bounty here!? Take me there!

Richie: Alright! (runs fast)

Fox: Not again… Hey, wait for me!

Richie runs off as Fox once again follows him to find her teammates where they are going, to the unknown mansion. Seeing that Fox has another bounty to capture, which Richie is looking, up on which it is that is wanted. There Terra, Jason, and Ray arrive to Rebecca's home; a huge beautiful mansion near the ocean all three were amazed that a young woman lives there. She lets them in as inside the front yard was a big party going on; also seems to be inserts in Terra Ivy so much with a lot of beautiful woman in swim suits are having a good time.

Ray: This place is wonderful to live in.

Terra: Tell me about it!

Jason: Not bad.

Rebecca: Come on in, friends, wait until you all meet my friends and just in time to rock out too.

Once Rebecca let her three new friends inside in the front yard. Terra, Ray, and Jason see a lot of girls were partying wearing a lot of swimsuits – but it's more like a tight squeeze of a suit that women wear at the strip club, like they're all half naked. Every woman were all very beautiful beyond words and looks; swimming in a very big pool, eating, tanning, dancing for fun, and drinking different color wines that even glows in the dark by their own making; and of course Rebecca is one of the girls plus her older sister who's in charge of it all.

Rebecca: (to all the girls) My friends, I bring you some new guest and this woman here saved my life today!

All the ladies say hi to the three Demon-Eye members. Ray and Jason were very embarrasses on what they were seeing, so is Terra but not that all surprise since she's a girl. Still…

Terra: Holy Crap, its 'The Nudity House of Tomorrow'…

Rebecca: You three make yourselves comfortable, I'll get my sister. Have a good time to you all! (runs off inside her mansion to find her older sister)

Terra: (puts on her swimsuit and joins in the pool with the others) It's party time, cannon ball! (jumps in to the water)

Jason and Ray however didn't want to get involved with the other girls but Terra only who's having a great time just laughing and splashing water at one another back and forth.

Jason: Let just sit down and not bother.

Ray: Okay, Terra's our only girl we can be with.

Jason: My God, what's with these lady-like stripers? I mean, look at the size of their boobs-! (turns red, looks around, and tries changing the subject) Which we don't look at all day. I mean… See through them when wet, no! Nipple wise-no! (tries hard not to think about it) Ah, I don't want to be addicted to their boobies!

Few of the girls that were lying in the sun all grab hold of Jason Brown and dragged him to the ground forcing to give him so many kisses. For he's not enjoying it at all, same with Ray as he moves slowly away while repeating to himself over and over again.

Ray: Terra's the only woman. Terra's the only woman. Terra's the-

Then a huge lady runs up to Ray, starts hugging, and kissing him as he starts to run away, but couldn't break free because she was so heavy to lifted up to get out.

Ray: (begs the lady to get off of him) Wait! Stop! I'm not ready to-Hell, I don't even know you! Ow! (kept on struggling hard) Hey, that's not my leg you're sitting on!

Meanwhile outside of the mansion, an unknown computer from some odd cyber spaced see the ladies along with the three bounty hunters that don't know what they're in and what will happen to them soon. Mikki and Sinba sneak in the mansion of a big bedroom; as the two started checking things out because in it is where a huge computer is on by its self-doing something very weird is going on. For Sinba can already smell its evil, growling at it very quietly. Mikki looks at her detector glasses to see that the bounty is a woman is somewhere in the mansion and something is up with the computer, for there's more on it than an everyday laptop.

Mikki: I knew it. Something weird is going on; to those girls with this computer they have the use of something.

Sinba roars to Mikki, as he points to her that something's under the floor. She lifts it up to see for underneath there was a lot of weak women with wires in their bodies that's draining their health and beauty as for the men it's the same thing, but in a huge jar made of glass. Mikki was shocked, she tries to call up Fox to warn her on another wanted bounty in the neighbor hood, until the leader of the mansion stop her by shooting Mikki's phone out of her hand; she has green curly hair with a half swimsuit that's all pink, red, and a half tan top that covers her entire chest but her side boobs name Barbara, Rebecca's older sister catches Mikki and Sinba after seeing her secret.

Barbara: Well, looks like I caught a spy with a cat. Too bad you're not the woman my girls want so I have to you and energy.

Mikki: Who are you?

Barbara: Just the helper to this amazing screen which you two will give life to.

Sinba attacks Barbara and bites down her gun out of her hands. Then tries to scratch her, until she uses her special perfume and sprays Sinba in the face making him weak, making his entire body weaker to drop down and out cold. Then the jar takes Sinba to drain his energy for the bad girl's machine with the other people, even the guy from today.

Barbara: Your turn.

Mikki was about to summon a zombie out from the ground, but two women in a sexy slave suits hold her down together for she couldn't break free.

Barbara: Good work, girls. Now hold her down, let's weaken her with my perfume and then will hock her up. (gets out her other perfume to force Mikki to drink it all down) Now drink this.

Mikki: (tries to keep her mouth closed) No! I'll not, you can't make me!

Barbara: You'll only be sick for a second.

Barbara opens Mikki's mouth, pouring the perfume down Mikki's throat. Once she drank it, she started to feel like she was too drunk then faints.

Barbara: That's a girl. (A red glow appeared in her eyes) Hock her up with the others with these wires. We need more energy.

While the women hocks Mikki up with the rest of the weak people, Barbara's little sister Rebecca comes in to show her Terra Ivy.

Rebecca: Sister, we have three new guests inside our home after the fake rescue acted.

Barbara: Who are they?

Rebecca: There are two boys and one girl. Those men are in love with this woman who's perfect to join us for the rest of our lives. (shows Barbara everything on camera of Terra) She is known as Terra Ivy, had a horrible life three years ago, now she's a famous bounty hunter and she doesn't know that we're on to her nor does the group.

Once Barbara gets a good glimpse of Terra Ivy on a small hidden camera, she likes her attitude, looks, and her personalities. Also wants to capture more of her teammates to drain their energy along with Mikki and Sinba – more like the sisters are in love with the heroine.

Barbara: I love this girl, she's too perfect. (turns to Rebecca) Rebecca, make sure the girls get the bounty hunters and the rest when they come by, drain all of their energies, and make sure they don't come knocking in We'll get those two gentlemen when they both leave with our surprise in a box.

Rebecca: Yes, and our new girl?

Barbara: Nothing for our little drug in this grape juice to do the trick and gain our trust to her. (puts something in the drink of her own drug she made that looks like a computer chip that was small) I'll take care of our princess, you get going. For you see there are two more coming.

Rebecca: On it.

Rebecca orders an army of stripper women that can fight to take the two other Demon-Eye members down with their energies drained. That means, Fox a d Richie are on their way; unaware to them that a strange bug tries to hack through Richie's computer in order to warm them and help them out in any way possible. Leaving Barbara to get Terra Ivy to get her on her side and get her friends later on. The Demon-Eye has fallen into a trap. Back outside the mansion party, Terra is having a blast with the girls in the pool, as for Ray and Jason are a mess after trying to escape from the girls that were trying to make out with them. With a lot of lipstick markings all over their faces, their clothes are half ripped off, and they both feel really gross out.

Jason: (freaking out) Never again to get touch by another sick lady, but Terra Ivy…

Ray: (freaking out) Sam here. That was so embarrassing! That huge woman almost twisted it… I can't feel anything down there right now…

Jason: Ray, please don't remind me, not now.

Terra gets out of the pool seeing the two boys looking terrible, for none of them aren't having a good time.

Terra: You two look awful.

Jason: Terra, this place is freaking sick! Too many strippers to be with, I don't even trust any of these girls at all, not even the one we just rescued!

Terra: They were only playing with you two.

Ray: Is forcing us to make love to everyone of these ladies is really playing with us to you!? You're the only woman we care for, not them!

Terra: You sure?

Barbara walks outside to say hello to her new guests, pretending to act so normal to get close to Terra.

Barbara: Don't mind your friends, all men are like this when they visit us.

Terra: (while drying herself off with a towel) So you must be that kid's big sister.

Barbara: Yes, she told me how you saved her, I want to thank you and welcome for you to stay if you wish to.

Terra: Really?

Jason and Ray: No thanks, not for us!

Barbara: Not you two, you're welcome to leave, but this wonderful woman here can stay as a new member of our fun time.

Terra: Me? That's nice of you, but I can't stay here for too long. I have this job with my friends and I can't party all the time, so sorry. But thank you for offering that request.

Barbara couldn't lose her new member, so she slips the drug in the grape juice and mixes it up and serves it to Terra without her noticing.

Barbara: Maybe you'll change your mind after having a good drink? (hands Terra a cup of grape juice)

Terra: Wow, grape juice is my favorite! I'll let you know known in a second.

Terra drinks down the grape juice. Before she can say she needs to leave, she started to act funny like she just got totally drunk; her eyes started to look different like she's being hypnotized. Ray and Jason are starting to worry about their girl friend, Barbara and the other women have their new member now with no escape.

Ray: Terra, I think we should go.

Terra: (looking really mess up) Hello! And no thank you, I rather stay here with someone who cares a lot for me, like these women here.

Barbara: I'm glad you're 'willing' to be part of us. We'll do anything to make you feel happy, new sister of ours.

Terra: Thank you, thank you all.

Terra was now being controlled by the women; she hugs Barbara with her face her huge side boobs, and knowing that the drug will get her t stay forever without leaving. Jason and Ray couldn't bear to lose Terra Ivy, for they both know that something is not normal in the mansion right now.

Jason: You're staying! These women are nothing but dirty whores!

Terra: You two are only jealous because I have more girls to care about me than the rest of you, men! (holds Barbara tightly) They just don't know anything about girls like us.

Barbara: There, there, Terra, you'll be much happier with us.

Jason: (grabs Ray and leaves out of the mansion) Excuse me, ladies, we'll be right back. My friend and I are going to a walk. Isn't that right, Ray?

Ray: What about-

Jason steps on Ray's foot, he gives him a sign that they'll find a way to rescue Terra and finding out on what is going on with the girls.

Ray: Oh yeah! A walk, we won't be long.

Barbara: Have fun. And before you go, take these party boxes with you, it brings tons of good luck in working out.

One of the girls gave the two boxes to both Jason and Ray on their way out, pretending they'll be back for their walk on the beach. As Terra was having fun with the other girls, Ray and Jason ran away from the mansion as far as they can run for they put their heads together to figure out a way to save Terra and stop the women from whatever is happening, those two don't even trust the strange items for some reason they seen it somewhere before.

Ray: What in the hell just happen to our Terra!? First she was sad, then back to normal self, and now loves those crazy girls she became one! Is like she's been hypnotizes or something.

Jason: I hear you. We will save our woman, I just want to know about those other women, something isn't right about any of them… Is like they really want Terra to stay and become part of them for the rest of their lives.

Ray: Speaking of not right, what's up with these boxes? That woman said something about bring us good luck.

Jason: I don't know, you open your first.

As Ray was about to opening the two boxes at the same time, the cyber computer thing shouts out, telling them not to open it at all. It'll happen just like the drunk up man from earlier this morning on the beach; as the cyber out of nowhere made a huge screeching noise, for Jason and Ray couldn't take the horrible sound in their ears as it repeats itself 'don't do it' over and over again. Richie feels the same when Fox sees them in the sand, Richie runs up so madly to stop Ray from opening the boxes.

Richie: Stop!

The two boys see Richie. He grabs the two boxes away from them and throws them into the ocean just in time leaving only the fishes' energies to be drained under water, dead and weak. Jason and Ray were very surprised on what just happen, if it wasn't for Richie who didn't come to save them and Fox the two boys would be dead.

Ray: Are those entire fishes stop moving…?

Richie: You two are stinking right! That couldn't be the two of you just like that man lying sick!

Both Jason and Ray see the same man from this morning, who's now all weak, couldn't move a muscle and covered in lots of sand.

Jason: (to Richie) Alright, kid! Who are you, how do you know about this mess, about us, and what the hell is going on?

Fox: Don't look at him or me, this kid is some type of big fan of us bounty hunters and I heard there's a bounty in this here neighbor hood. I lost track of Sinba, Mikki, and Terra; and here I find the two of you out of nowhere. You boys left the house without telling me where you pretty boys were going!

Jason and Ray: Sorry.

Fox: Never mind that, I want to know who our bounty is and how this kid find you two so quickly.

Richie: A voice on my system told me where to go. It was all in my head.

Fox: What kind of voice?

Richie tried to find it on his computer, that's when a strange light in his screen appeared that, was trying to connect to Richie or more likely contact him. It was a type of cyber thing that's been watching the women at the unknown mansion and the Demon-Eye group, it's known as a weird but a harmless virus that sounds like a little kid when it talks. A little girl almost.

X-Vena: Hello? Hello, is there a human I can talk to? Any human?

Jason: What in the world is that thing on screen?

Richie: Are you the key that was trying to show me the bounty's hide out and warn these boys about those bad boxes?

X-Vena: You got it!

Fox It feels like we're living in a Matrix movie.

X-Vena: I have come all away in cyber space to warn you all about this awful bounty that are all females and have the deadliest weapon, an evil computer system that can drain any living being's entire energy. Those so call swimsuit club women aren't normal, they're…

Fox interrupts the strange talking thing.

Fox: Hold up, hold up! First tell us who you are then get back on our bounty that we need to get.

Richie: What's your name?

X-Vena: I am known as #01000110, program to give information in hyperspace and can be used as an amazing weapon. I also can turn invisible in every system I enter to.

Richie: Number a name, that's a funny one you got. I'll give you a nickname, X-vena! That's perfect for you!

Fox, Ray, and Jason: X-Vena!?

X-Vena: X-Vena you say? My nickname? I like it, (to Richie) What are your names if I may ask?

Richie: You may call me, same with my big bounty hunters for I am a fan of all… Richie Hacker, or hack-o-control-o-movement-o-kid, but my parents always call me Richie by short. Actually, I came up with that hack-o part myself. (waves to X-Vena) Please to meet you, X-Vena!

Jason: I'm Jason Brown; I have amazing karate skills, good at weapons, and will do anything for my teammates on any danger we face against.

Fox: Name's Black Boom Foxy, or Fox for short myself. I love '70's music to dance to all the time, have many great whipping elements as my weapons, and the leader of the Demon-Eye group, sugar.

Ray: And my name is Ray Leonardo K., I have great strength in me which I also have great abilities to fight, I'm a great help in the group, and I have a special someone that always sticks up for me that I love very much.

X-Vena scans all three of the Demon-Eye members including Richie too for it to remember them all one by one, and then tries to look for the other three Demon-Eye members on its data base.

X-Vena: I can see your other team is missing right now: Mikki Minimo, has the abilities to bring the undead up to help her, very kind, normally quiet, and loves cute men. Sinba the Black Panther with great speed, very smart wild cat, and loves his comrades. And let's not forget Terra Ivy – beautiful teenager with half harpy powers, great fighting moves, and has a horrible past to face alone. Not bad for strange group of bounty hunters and one amazing ten year old boy who can hack into anything.

Richie: (smiles) Thank you, I am the best one there is. Me number one! (laughs in a weird way)

Jason: Let's talk about something more important, like how we can find Mikki, Sinba, and save Terra from being brainwashed by an army of mind controlled computer girls!

Ray: If that man went to that mansion and his energy has been completely drained like the fishes here too, then those women are nothing but trouble. That means they somehow got our other friends and making Terra part of their group, a very sick one to say the least.

Fox: On the right track so far, Ray. Now we need to know on our bounty. (turns to X-Vena) Tell me, X-Vena, or if that's your real name are these women behind this bad mind slaying draining machine-whatever or what?

X-Vena: As I was saying before… I have come all away in cyber space to warn you all about this awful bounty that are all females and have the deadliest weapon, an evil computer that can drain any living being's energy. Those so call swimsuit club women aren't normal, they're being mind controlled by an evil system; that is why the young girl tricks any women that saves any of them from their fake androids disguise as perverted men for anyone to save the sister of the older one the most for her to take to the mansion of theirs; where the older sister who's also the leader keeps the girls if they're right for them as their new member even as for a play date forever and to capture a lot others that are not part of them to take all of their energy and hypnotizes you. By machine, drugs, or any other items they can use against you without any hopes of escaping if you try to. For if a man leaves for they are their worse enemies, they'll give you the box that'll do the same t transport it back to them leaving them dead. Of course you already seen what it can do to one and many more, you two boys were lucky Richie saved you.

Richie: The machine to drain, drain? Hmm… That might be the main baddie. So that's also why Mikki and Sinba went on their own to, to hunt down that lady bounty!

Ray: It makes sense. (remembers Terra acting so weird and all drunk that's making her different to stay with Barbara) This means, Terra will be their new machine leader thing and we'll be dead without her notices what's happening to us or anyone else!

Richie: You're right!

Rebecca and the other bad girls knew that the Demon-Eye members would figure everything out 'so far' of Barbara's plans… They started surrounding the heroes all over the beach and knew all along about Jason and Ray not going for a walk, as all the women aim their guns at Fox, Richie, his computer, Jason, and Ray.

Rebecca: And that's the way we'll keep without you bounty hunters in our way.

Jason: Give us back Mikki, Sinba, the innocents victims, and Terra, you heartless bitches!

Rebecca: You'll be perfect to let us drain your energies for our weapon to use all over the entire internet. (she and the others girls get out their biggest and powerful weapons) With our Locket Launcher Draining Gas, you will all be very weak in a second just like that girl, the man, the cat, and so on. (about to give out he sign to strike) My girl friends, fire when ready!

The gas to drain living beings energy goes after the Demon-Eye members. Fox and the other team had to make a run for it to get inside the mansion.

Fox: Richie, X-Vena, I think we're going to need your help on this one to these sexy monsters. Are you two in?

Richie (ready to help out the Demon-Eye for the first time) Charge!

X-Vena: I'll lead the way for Richie here, the rest of you follow me!

Fox: Let's go for it!

Fox, Ray, Jason, and Richie holding holds on from behind to one another as Richie holds tight on his computer with X-Vena in it and started running right into the mind controlled women along with Rebecca to get inside without getting hit from the gas. Fox uses her whip to drop their weapons and keeps on going while running, Jason give the girls a good beating; but one the gas almost got him but misses right into the rocks instead turning it into sand. Then Jason kicks every bad female down out cold for he never wants to hurt a lady just knock them that goes the same for Ray, so instead he charges straight at them like an angry bull to make a path to make it through without hurting anyone. Rebecca wasn't happy about this mess but she can't let her sister down, so she the remaining girls go after them before they can reach to the mansion for they almost made it in… Until they ran into the huge wall of electric wires that shocked them badly. With no other way to get in or shut down the power to get inside now.

Rebecca: Now you're trap with nowhere else to go. Any last words before we drain you all slowly?

Rebecca and her army prepare their weapons to fire at them.

X-Vena: Does any of you humans have any other good ideas?

Richie: I know, leave it to me!

Fox: You be careful! We're not your babysitters you know if anything happens to you!

Richie put on his gloves, boots, and wires all hocked up to his body cells, and helmet to fight back.

Rebecca: (starts laughing as some type of joke) What is that going to do with us, dance?

Richie: Yes it does. My way and the high way, let's shake your booties until you drop tired!

Richie turns on a dancing music from his computer, from KC and the Sunshine Band – 'Shake your Booty' song. As he started to dance in a funny and weird way; soon all the girls and Rebecca started moving around just like Richie for he was controlling them and that's one of his powers to control and none of them can't break free for it'll make them all tired out. For the rest of the three watching the whole thing with the weird reaction on their faces like, 'what the hell…?'

Jason: I will never understand that kid.

Ray: Me either.

Fox: (loves the song playing right now and starts dancing by herself) I love this kid's movements and this song! It's working alright, mama!

X-Vena: (the music gets louder) Turning up the volume.

All the mind-controlled women pass out for too much dancing took the energy out of them, but Rebecca manages to hit her head by head-butting herself a wall just to get away from being mind control by Richie. Then runs inside the mansion to warn her big sister Barbara some awful news.

Rebecca: (tries finding Barbara while catching her breath as she gives the Demon-Eye a warning while running away) You… you'll… You will…be…be…be…ah, screw it. You all know what will be coming next… (walks away and still too tired) Stupid kid… and his dances…

Richie finishes his job, and then joins back with the Demon-Eye to continue on their hunt inside the mansion.

Richie: All's done!

Jason: You forgot one.

Ray: Where?

Ray sees the mind controlled lady coming in the mansion with a gun, Ray hides next to the curtains with a brick in his hands to hit her with when she comes in. The woman knows Ray's hiding, she rips the curtains off with the gun on his stomach; he waves to her in a nice way then punches her in the face as she tries to get back up, though Ray pretends to toss the brick away right on her head, now she was out cold.

Ray: Oh, God! Is she dead?

Jason: (checks on her pulse) No, just out she's still breathing. It almost looks like she got hammer after drinking so much without knowing she had unprotected sex. Leaving them to go all the way-

Fox shuts Jason up by smacking him right upside the head while her face was all red.

Fox: Okay! Enough dirty talks in front of a ten-year old here!

Jason: Ah, man, Sorry.

Fox removes some type of microchip out of her neck, same with the other girls for Richie and X-vena to discover.

X-Vena: I see… This chip must the cause of making all the female humans so evil.

Fox: Then we must be getting close, move out!

As the three Demon-Eye groups rush their way inside the mansion with Richie and X-Vena too, Terra whose brain washed watch a show where all the girls are dancing with Barbara sitting next to her. She was enjoying it all and Barbara has her for good, that's when Rebecca comes in who's tired out while trying to warn her awful news.

Terra: Hey, it's that girl I saved! Hi!

Barbara: (tries playing it cool) That's right it is, that's my sister. She wants something from me so just watch the show.

Terra: Okay.

Barbara: (to Rebecca talking quietly in her ear) What's the matter, did you get them?

Rebecca: None of us couldn't strike them down. They know about our plans, they're on their way here.

Barbara: You're kidding me. (to Rebecca) Let's take care of them together.

Rebecca: Hey, where did Terra go?

Barbara: What?

The two women see Terra coming back from the bathroom, but on her way back she sees the evil computer with a lot of innocent people getting their energies drained, she sees both of Mikki and Sinba inside the tubes. Barbara however tries getting Terra out of the room without her notices what's really going on.

Barbara: There you are, friend. The big surprise is about to start so please come back.

Terra: But who are these people?

Barbara: They're travelers from famous studios, a writing article type about our amazing work; they all need their beauty sleep as you can see.

Terra: I see…

Barbara and Rebecca mange to save their skins after that crazy mess, then they moves out to get the Demon-Eye with more army of women.

Rebecca: One more minute in that room, we would be goners. Our Master won't be happy about that. (to her girls) Girl friends, meet us at the hallways.

Barbara: (rubbing Terra shoulders) Sweetie, my sister and I need to do something very important so I'll be back so just enjoy yourself. (joins her army and sister)

Terra: I will thank you.

Ray, Jason, Richie, X-Vena, and Fox have made it inside. Right before Rebecca, Barbara, and the other mind controlled women came, Ray punches walls so many times it was completely destroyed. And within one of the destroy walls shows them the computer with a lot of innocent victims all trap by the master virus itself. Along the people they see both Mikki and Sinba too.

Jason: It's the missing people!

Ray It's the man we saw at the beach who was too drunk!

Fox: There's Mikki and Sinba in danger too!

Richie: And there's… There's… What is this thing suppose to be anyways?

X-Vena: That's it! Is the computer that drains human's energies and can controls good looking girls in this unknown building.

Richie: That was my second guess.

The bad girl army finally catches the Demon-Eye member red handed.

Barbara: So glad you two boys came back with two new friends. It's perfect to complete or weapon by draining your energies.

Fox: So you two with your freaky mind control girls are the bounties in this neighbor hood. You women make me sick just looking at you and you're funk up looks.

Rebecca: This time you'll never escape, none of you will!

Jason: Oh, yeah?

Ray and Jason both did a big stomp on the floor; causing the ground to fall apart and making the girls trap for the time being so that way the bounty hunters can do their thing in saving the day. Barbara and Rebecca try to get out of it, leaving the rest of the women to fall down leaving them free from the mind control after the hit to the sand so far.

Fox: Nice one, boys, try to hold them the rest that got out! Richie, break open the tubes to free everyone out! X-Vena, once Richie hooks you up on that bad computer shut it down quickly. As for yours truly I'm going to save Terra Ivy. Now Go!

Richie puts the core on his computer and hooks it up to the other evil one, and then X-Vena went into the system to do its job inside the cyber area. Ray and Jason push and kick every mind controlled women down as hard as they can so they wouldn't break free; Richie did his part by breaking every glass tubes thanks to X-Vena activating the machine to open and shutting down the draining progress in time as well as Mikki and Sinba are alright along with everyone else for the time being they're sleeping. In the next room that Fox was in, she finds Terra in the performance room and tries to get her out, but she's still too drunk/hypnotizes to leave as the other women surrounds her.

Fox: Excuse me, hones! I don't have time for this, either fight this evil thing or else!

The women try to take down Fox together with their amazing fighting skills, lucky for Fox was really quickly in dodging their blows, then she quickly knocks them all down with her own fighting moves leaving her lighting whip to take care of the last that were standing.

Fox: I warn you all, didn't I? (goes up to Terra and tries to wake her up) Terra? Terra, come on! It's me, Fox! You got to wake up, those girls are being mind controlled by a bad computer! Wake up now, we need you!

Nothing isn't working as Terra was still brain washed.

Terra: Not now, mommy. These ladies will tell me when I can go to bed. I'm having too much fun right now.

Fox: Terra!

As Richie finishes saving the rest of the people, Jason and Ray got kicked by Rebecca and Barbara. Because the master computer is now controlling them at once, X-Vena does not give up on the hard drive against the virus pulling all the strings, for the two sisters are really out cold with only the virus controlling them of their own free will, as it starts to talk funny to the Demon-Eye boys and Richie.

Super Virus: My name is, #10011110 nickname, Over-loaded. I'm the bounty you been seeking for; for I was program to control other people's minds to do my bidding thanks to some scientist long ago back in Germany and was reprogram two years ago and updated until I was nothing but a prototype and they threw me into the sea, that's when an unknown steam save me by giving me a new life to control more human's pure energy to live for the rest of my megabits. So I brainwashed these famous super swimsuit models that stand before you see from People's Magazines to help me out; also their mutation ability to use draining energy gases to weaken those other worthless humans just like that girl and cat, and as for your cute friend I'll use her soon to do all of my dirty work alone. Leaving the others to be drain clean for once I'm all power up, I'll make every computer systems to rule the whole world. So you, bounty hunters, mind as well say some last words because it's shutting down time for you all!

Richie: Hey, X-vena, hurry up! That computer thing's going wild!

X-Vena sees the main core of the Super Virus and takes action.

X-Vena: I found it!

Jason: Hurry up and delete it!

Ray: We'll try to hold this off for a bit.

As Ray and Jason try to hold off the two minds controlled sisters, X-Vena goes in and starts whipping the viruses' non-stop. The strong cyber didn't give up fighting back, no matter how strong it is. Richie tires to up load X-Vena with more power though he's having trouble in doing that. As for Fox, she had no other choice but to snap Terra out the hard way before the virus can control her forever.

Fox: I'm going to get kill if I do this. (grabs Terra by the shirt) Forgive me, Terra, but you left me with no choice!

Fox throws Terra right to the stereo system on stage and t was shocking her badly (more to Fox's thunder whip giving it a boost). Then it wakes Terra up for she finally notices that she was too drunk to get up at first; on top of all that she's back to normal only problem she's wearing very canny clothes.

Fox: Terra, how do you feel?

Terra: (talking normally) Yeah, besides looking like a Barbie whore… (head started to hurt her) Oh, my God, I'll never ever drink alcohol again, ever!

Fox: (runs up and gives Terra a big hug) Alright, Terra! You're back to normal!

Terra: What just happen to me, did I get laid?

Fox: No! Come on, we got to get the people out of here like now. I'll explain everything else on the way.

Terra: I hear you, another bounty to get.

Jason and Ray knock out both Rebecca and Barbara from being mind controlled and carries them each on their backs to get them out safely. Same with Mikki Minimo and Sinba' Terra and Fox join back with the team to carry the rest of the people out of here along with the women. As Richie almost had it for X-Vena to win, Terra's two boy friends are very happy to see the old Terra Ivy back. They came up to her and gave her a lovely big hug for they were very happy she's back to normal.

Ray: Terra! You're okay!

Terra: Sorry on what happen to me, boys. That's the last time I'm drinking booze.

Jason: Well, we know you'd come through at the end, baby.

Fox: Enough love talk! It's time to split it so grab these people and let's get the hell out of here!

Terra, Ray, and Jason: On it!

Terra, Ray, and Jason grab everyone and head out as fast as they can. With Mikki, the drunken guy, Sinba, Rebecca, Barbara, the women, and other random people outside on the beach for everyone is alright. Before Fox can't leave just yet, she waits for Richie and X-Vena to beat and get the virus for good.

Fox: Kid!

Richie: (got the power all set up) I got it! X-Vena, here comes some boost! (uploads the energy upgrade into X-Vena on to his computer) Now strike that monster down so I can lock it up in this disk!

X-Vena: Ready or not, 10011110, here I come.

Super Virus: What?

X-Vena beat the crap out of the bad virus, its system started to act bad. It was now very weak virus with no more energy and returning to everyone else allowing Richie to trap the virus into his hard drive disc trapped inside with nowhere to get out of forever, as it was sucked away for good.

X-Vena: Bye, bye.

Super Virus: This isn't happening to me! (trap into the disk just like that)

Richie takes that one out and breaks into two and adds another one hooks up to a empty robot-like armor that about a human's size with lots of weapons on and in it, so Richie can set X-Vena free in a new body.

Richie: X-Vena, get in box! I'm going to up load you in a new body!

X-Vena: But why?

Richie: So you'll live with me and my fans forever in the real world, you won't be alone anymore. And hurry, time's running out!

X-Vena enters in the window's box; the Richie's presses his keys into the robot. Making a new body for X-Vena to live with Richie Hacker as its new human friend for once it was all the way up loaded and completed its new body amazed X-Vena itself.

X-Vena: (moves around) Wow! I… I… I am a new robot!

Richie It worked! Welcome, X-Vena friend!

Fox: Yeah, yeah, me too now let's go!

Fox, Richie, and X-Vena 'in its new body', got out right on time for the entire mansion falls apart all the way to the sandy grounds and all destroyed for good. Hours later, the police have arrive on the beach after they receive a call from Mikki from earlier; once the nightmare and the bounty capturing was over (kind of), the silly man gets treated at the hospital without any major problems and all the super model girls return back to their working area back at the studios for they were happy to be free also friendlier. Also Fox gives the cops the broken disk where the bounty virus is trap in there for good – they'll be taking it back to the lab and the Demon-Eye members have gotten the reward of $11,200,000 on another fine job and saving many lives too. Once Rebecca and Barbara finally woke up, they couldn't remember everything which Terra explain the entire story after that of course they apologize and thank them all for everything.

Rebecca: Hey, we're so sorry for trying to hurt you and all. Knowing we weren't ourselves which made it very scary.

Barbara: And whatever that bad did to us, again my sister and I are very sorry and hopefully later on we forget this all ever happen.

Terra: (smiles) No problem, we're cool.

Jason: Mikki and Sinba will wake up soon without knowing what just happen. So you girls better go back on your modeling and have a very safe life.

Rebecca: (waving good-bye) We will! And thanks again for all of your help for freeing us!

Barbara: (waving good bye as well) I hope we'll meet again, same with you, Terra Ivy! You kick ass alright!

Terra: Thank you!

Once the sister's leave with the other girls with police nice enough to drive them safely back home, the Demon-Eye couldn't have done it all thanks to Richie's help or X-Vena. And speaking of Richie being their fans and helping them out today…

Ray: Richie, for you and this new robot thing you two help us so much, we would like to say thanks.

Fox: And for that, kid, you're welcome to be our hacker boy in search of wanted bounties along with this computer X-Vena on our team. Glad to have you aboard, Richie Hacker and hot machine thing.

Richie: Yes! (runs around crazy for he was very happy) My dreams has finally come true, I'm a real bounty hunter! Teaming with my number one fans along with my new friend! Yes!

X-Vena: Oh, goodie, we're in! (dances around too) You shake it to the left; you shake it to the right. Come on, everybody let's shake it all night-

Due to Richie mistakenly putting on his controlling movements on, it made him control X-Vena by a kick he did; to make it kick a huge rock right into the sea causing a huge wave that wipes out the ruined of the remaining parts of the mansion. Leaving the Demon-Eye members to be very shocked for what Richie can do besides hacking.

Richie: It wasn't me!

On Criminal Hunters (X), Derek and Alice make a important news on TV on what happen today.

Derek: Yo, all you bounty hunters out there! Guess what?

Alice: The Demon-Eye has done it again! They have capture a virus that can control humans to do their mess up work like zombie slays, also having them as hostages to drain their energy to live forever. What was Germany thinking back then? But at the end, our heroes got their criminal, a computer type.

Derek: Wow! They couldn't have been goners. Also, two new members had joined in after the capturing of the virus bounty and freeing the ladies being mind controlled.

Alice: It's a ten year old boy who loves the Demon-Eye ever since they became hot after the capture of Abbra. Richie Hacker is now a member and he's crazy genius kid with hacking abilities; along with his new robot name X-Vena. How sweet can this get!?

Derek: Don't look at me! They maybe unknown to know more, but they save the day alright. Demon-Eye is number one in California!

Alice: Do tell!

Back at the Demon-Eye hide out, Terra turns off the TV. Then turns to Fox to tell her about the whole team they have gotten and it's a good thing too.

Terra: Fox, you see how many people we got since we started doing this job?

Fox: Six, plus two of us, equals eight.

Terra: That's right: the bird girl which is me, the disco queen whip, the karate kid, bad old putty cat, strong big guy, zombie lady, hacking kid, and an armor robot toy-like human size. And you know what I have to say for all of this…? I so love being a bounty hunter!

Fox: God, at least we're making big money here every day.

Jason: Not every day, we lost three bounties that ended up dead; I mean Terra told me everything before I joined.

Sinba roars in a good way, or in a good mood he's in.

Ray: Something tells me that things are going to get better on our hunt and our awful lives. (notices something about X-Vena) Is this machine a male or a female?

Mikki: It's a girl. Looks can never be deceiving all the time and speaking of time, what just happen while Sinba and I were sleeping? Please answer me,'

Richie Who cares! I'm a bounty hunters, I'm a number one fan! (laughs silly)

X-Vena: Well, as they say on AOL once they log off, 'Good-Bye'.

End of Translation…

Jason: Hey, Ray, how's your thing doing?

Ray: No. Don't twist it-

Doesn't show anything but the heroes' house outside as Ray lets out a big but painful scream. For others can tell on what just happen there.

Fox: Damn, chunky.

Terra: There goes his manly hood.


	10. Macho Woman

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

Around California down town, is where the bounty hunter group known as Demon-Eye or Code Name: 'Demon-Eye, are all invited to have a party and a interview live on TV from Fox Network Studios for tonight's Fox 25 News – all about the eight heroes themselves. Well, that's not until later on but right now they got another big $1,495,000 reward on Mickey Gear for creating a bomb by using his own oil spills; for her was planning to use it on a bank allowing him to steal all the money and make his escape making a bomb; one of his mutation powers as the police take him away to jail after that was all taken care of the bounty hunters got their money and went back home to get ready as they drive to the studios. As the cops drives Mickey to the police station, something weird crawlers inside their car where the bounty was sitting there all upset for his plans had failed. The time was 10:00 am on the streets, in the month of October still and was almost the end, in the season of Fall has began for all the leaves to fall.

Mickey: Boring.

Police #1: (banging from the front of the car) Keep it down, save it for the jury why don't you. (to the other cop) Why can all jack asses like him just shut up for once? Seriously, they annoying too much.

Police #2: You wish.

As Mickey was trying to stay quiet through the whole ride, some unknown thing goes to its odd form right next to the bounty for he sees it next to him.

Mickey: What the hell…?

It attacks him, Mickey was screaming in pain in the back seat, as one of the cops tells him to keep it down again.

Police #2: Here we go again.

Police#1: How many times do I have to keep telling you to...? (turns around and sees the creature behind him, then his entire face turns blue) Shut up…?

Police#2: (turns around too while driving and freaks out) You don't see that every day.

The two cops stop the car, as the beast started hurting the men so badly just like it did to Mickey only the criminal was murder – minutes later the creature was gone, Mickey was dead on the streets, and the two cops are barely hanging on to their lives on the line for one of them calls for back up on speakers; lucky for them another one shows up in time and calls up for more and saving the two. While waiting and saving the two, he sees from his car of a woman with some odd mutated abilities and other children started stealing the extra cash in the trunk and leaves for the girl started smiling at them and so did the kids and leaves. Back in the neighborhood, Fox was having a image of her worse criminal who ruined her life repeating in her head over and over again, then Terra wakes Fox up from daydreaming.

Terra: Earth to Fox! If you're all done snoozing, we're all waiting in the van to go to that Fox TV Network. So let's leave.

Fox: (turns to Terra) Oh, I'm ready. It's news report time! (heads outside)

Terra: If today's Diana Ross' concert night, I will not be happy with Fox because she didn't tell me.

Stage # 10: [Macho Woman]

As the Demon-Eye van drives off to get to the TV studios somewhere in down town of California, For, Terra, Sinba, Ray, Mikki, Jason, Richie, and X-Vena just sit down chatting ton one another. Fox's happy that she has so many people in her group and one of the best after their bounty they caught today; she wants to get to know each person at a time for the rest of the ride there.

Fox: (to everyone) Hey, sweet hearts, since we first started this bounty-hunting job we haven't got to know one another. You know – who we are, what we like, what our strange powers are, and what your horrible pasts are around three years ago maybe. I say we'll go around and tell us who you guys are. Know what I mean?

Sinba already gets it.

Richie: Yeah, roll call time! (runs around in the van saying 'roll call' a lot) Roll call, roll call, roll call, roll call – (continues on)

Terra: Can I give him a beating on the head, just this once?

Fox: I'm serious. I'll go first since you're all not sure what to say yet. I'm Blacky Boom Foxy or Fox: my favorite thing is to solve some murder cases on the bounty hunting, I love capturing them for the money. My abilities is my whip that can do any element attacks like fire, wind, earth, and water, I want to become a detective again, and to stop one criminal that ruined my life as a cop. All done, who's next?

Terra: Fine I'll go. My name is Terra Ivy. My favorite thing is to dance in any dance clubs, fighting any troublemakers in my way especially with bounties on the run in this job I love, my ability is this harpy-like lady beast thing I have on my body with many movements like a real bird when I want to be the best bounty hunter. I also have to hunt down the real killer who murder my parents, stop my rival Kimberly for causing trouble, and earn my freedom so everyone will think I'm not a bad guy.

Mikki: I go by Mikki Minimo. My favorite thing is to do cheer leading movements, find cute guys like I did for Jerry Hawk, or at times I love playing with animals, my abilities is to awake the dead from the grave to help me out whenever I'm or you guys are in danger such as a zombie, undead hound, or a raven. I want to become a cheerleading teacher, and get rid of this curse that's hurting me for good so I can be a normal girl besides this mutation thing in me.

Ray: The name is Ray Leonardo K., you can just call me Ray. My favorite thing is to help out others, hanging out with you guys, but I love hanging out with Terra Ivy the most. (face turns red while looking at Terra) My ability is great human strength that's stronger than an ape, I can also fight pretty well, I want to find my memories and be with Terra for the rest of my life, and run away from the awful thing I did in the past that I didn't do or talk about, Sorry, it just too nasty for anymore for me to start telling you everything from beginning to the end.

Richie: My turn, my turn! Names Richie Hacker a.k.a. Hack-O-Control-O-Movement-O-Kid. My favorite thing is to do some search online by hacking into things, copy people's movements into me, or just play some video games. My ability is controlling people, and hacking into things, I want to be the best bounty hunter ever, and to find some mean people who capture my parents when I was seven.

Everyone was very surprise on what Richie's past was like three years ago.

X-Vena: My program name is #01001110, or my nickname is X-Vena. My favorite thing is to download on human's criminal records, and be a lean, mean, fighting robot machine. My ability is to turn invisible with a lot of weapons to use against bad humans, I want to be the best researcher machine in the group, and that's about it really.

Terra: What about Sinba? He can't tell us about himself since he can't even talk.

Fox: Not a problem… He's Sinba, the Black Panther. His favorite thing is to help humans out from danger, also to trick some bad guy's sorry asses. His ability is his amazing speed he can run super fast, and still use some cat tricks, he wants to be the best animal performer in Los Vegas one day, and he wants to find about his long lost past. Now that's too weird.

Sinba roars a little in a good way, for he was in a good mood today.

Mikki: (to Jason) You're up, Mr. Brown.

Jason: Very well, my name is Jason Brown: my favorite thing is to work hard on my job, take every karate lessons, or at times hanging out with Terra Ivy as you already know that. My ability is great martial arts unlike any other ninja in the world, I want to be the greatest fighter ever, be with Terra also helping her out of her troubles, and I want to find those other stupid scientists that have something to do with my parents' murder that I'll avenge them besides destroying SAW.

The whole Demon-Eye said everything about them and that's the way Fox wanted to hear.

Ray: I think we're done.

Fox: Now that's what I'm talking about, all of you cute-

The van somehow or some way runs over a huge hole on the road making a big bump. It crashes into some old neighborhood down town but more of a homeless area around where the bums go live in. The crash was a hard and freaky drop but luckily no one was hurt after the landing for the team got out of the van and Fox was very mad on what just happen to her van.

Fox: (sees the big damage on her van which made her mad) Ah, this is bull-!

The van beeps of a very loud horn (that sounded like it was bleeping Fox's last word there) Ray tested out everything knowing the horn works fine and there was still energy inside to make a emergency call. However Fox wasn't too happy – she kicks the empty trash can from the ground after she snapped over the problem with her favorite van.

Ray: The power's still on. (to Fox) Sorry, Fox, you were saying something?

Fox: Never mind. (tries calming herself down)

Jason and Terra sees a huge markings on the tires, it was no bump that cause the van to fall and crash. It would appear to be some type of a bite mark that wasn't a cookie cutter.

Jason: Fox, I found the problem!

The rest of the team members were all shocked for what they're looking at right now.

Terra: Hello! What kind of creature or person could have done this?

Mikki: A leech maybe?

Fox: Nah, if it were a leech, there would be blood all over the van.

Richie: Maybe it was the Cookie Monster!

Everyone was like, 'what'? on Richie just said after over hearing a cookie cutter word, for there was sweat dripping down on their heads.

Fox: (yells at Richie) This is no time to talk about Sissy Sesame Street, kid!

X-Vena: I say, we can this picture and look it up on the computer.

Fox: Good idea, Tin Can. (turns to Richie) Richie!

Richie: (starts searching it on his computer) All ready on it.

Ray: I'm going to contact some help while we find a new tire to put on.

While Ray contacts someone for help, and Richie along with X-Vena search to match the picture on whatever kind of animal could had made a mark on the tire wheel; Terra, Mikki, and Jason try to put in a new one on. As Fox and Sinba walks a little bit around the strange area to find anyone who lives there, a stranger watches the Demon-Eye group in the dump area, and then out of nowhere a woman comes out from behind both Fox and Sinba. For this girl was a wanted criminal who knows Fox in the past three years ago.

Lora: Foxy, long time no see, It's been three years since we last saw each other, hasn't it?

When Fox turns around, she started to remember the woman name Lora Leech, who's wanted for robbing very rare coins in 2003 that happened three years ago, that woman is the criminal that also ruined Fox's life forever and the one of the maddest this bounty hunter leader is hunting for which surprises Fox and very horrified. For Sinba stayed right in front of Fox to help her stop the bad black African American fifteen-year old girl with strange mutated powers she has now then she was powerless back then.

Fox: Holy, Bernie Mac! Lora Leech! (gets out both her whip and her gun)

Lora: So you do remember me, even when you got fired from your job in being a top cop. Now look at you, you're nothing but a loner with nowhere to live or go… Oh, wait! That's right, you're a bounty hunter now for so I heard with strange mutation powers you got when the police chief kicked you off on June 11th, 2003.

Fox: It was you, who got me fired, framing me for murdering some couple of lovers that were ass brats that were innocents, and got in the way during the crime!

Lora: I framed you because you killed my family! For a little teenage girl like me, I am sure a sneak, trouble, maker so it serves you right!

Fox: Not after your parents were so drunk, they mentioned my only childhood sister friend and wanted for stealing vehicles! So you're doing their part as a family tradition, Lora.

Lora: Liar! It's a good thing I found you all alone with your new pet that way I can send you all to hell! Starting now.

Fox: Oh, really? You and what army?

Lora: This!

Lora brings out her group that serves her, of a bad gangsters on the street from New Mexico that are mutated leech-like creatures, with half of the body parts they have on themselves and too gross to look at. For they all work for Lora to steal and to kill as they all surround both Fox and Sinba in a huge circle with no place to escape.

Lora: You see, Foxy? My henchmen took good care of me and I was thirteen and became part of their team with the mutation ability to suck the secret memories of those dumb sob of a people's money hide outs and use their own memories to steal from them. Only side affect to it, it leaves them very confused forever.

Fox: Why you sick little pig.

Lora: I can tell that your ability you got from that smoke is that whipping movements, and for me you ask I can make my body longer to destroy anything in my way. In other words, I'm a rubber woman just like from the comic books from Marvel of the Fantastic 4 Mr. Fantastic! See for yourself! (stretches her entire body wide and made her arm long enough to break down a brick wall like a strong elastic band)

Sinba roars at Lora, for she stretches out her leg to kick Sinba right in the face to shut him up. For that was a powerful hit there.

Fox: Sinba!

Sinba struggled to get back up.

Fox: You're going down, sugar! You hear me!?

Lora points at a old building to show Fox there are very ill people like themselves in there as hostages. Fox stops herself in time before she could take down Lora and her group, for if she or Sinba attack her at all, every bum and the sicker ones will be shot to death with one hit to the head from a gun bullet that Lora can set off by remote in her hands.

Lora: Ha, I'm glad you see things my way.

Fox: What do you mean?

Lora: You have two choices for your death, you murder. Let me hunt you down in this God forsaken area so I can kill you if I see you running with or without your kitty cat, or you can watch these ugly freaks in that building over there die that you love helping out so much. Make your call.

Fox had no choice; she gave Lora the sign on one of her two decisions by throwing a dynamite smoke bomb on the ground and made a run for it with Sinba who was behind her. Lora smiles wickedly evil, by chasing her enemy until the death match will be much more fun to her to do.

Lora: This is going to be fun. (to her henchmen) Alright, amigo bugs, move out! Take down Fox and her friends, surround this whole dump. Go, go!

A few of the members went after Fox by surrounding the small area where she's trying to run or she's dead with Lora, the rest went to kill anyone else that are here such as the Demon-Eye back at the van; as Fox and Sinba kept on running and trying to find a good place to hide for she finally finds an old bar across where she's standing, and heads inside to hide very quietly. For the time being Lora and her members lost Fox for the time being. Still they kept on looking for her and they won't stop until she's completely dead so they keep on looking around. At the mean time while no one was there, Fox looks around the bar area she's in.

Fox: I feel like I'm in a movie with Will Smith in it, 'Wild West': but with no aliens, but some crazy bad teen troublemakers who are after my head. No streets, fighting, no angry mobs, just being hunting down!

Sinba cleans off his cut on his paw he gotten from Lora with his tongue. As Fox sits down near the bar tender table to try to calm herself down by drinking and trying to stay alive.

Fox: I can go for a drink about now. (wishes that her teammates were here) With my team not knowing we're all trap, they'll be dead if they don't get the hell out. I can't escape this territory alone, I need more help like the SWAT team or the police, and I do mean the type of cops I use to work for. Crap!

Fox grabs a mug off the table and breaks it so hard of rage she's in, soon Fox's throe got wet then turns into a long normal black hair. Her hand started to bleed, she tries to find something to make the bleeding stop, but there were no towels; that are when some black male that was hiding in the closet comes out to see what was going on. His name is Carlo Rat Neoteno nickname Rat for sort. Had long black hair in a pony tail, black small sunglasses, a green jacket, black pants that's lever, same with the shoes with a little white on it, gloves, and a is the owner of the bar until Lora came and ruined the small area down town where the lonely people hanged out. He was hiding from them, Rat sees Fox bleeding badly and went to help her out, for he was hiding from them as well, Rat sees Fox bleeding badly and went to help her with his shower towel. Sinba sees him and can sense he's a good guy and lets him through.

Rat: (to Fox) Yo, honey, you're mess. Lay out your hand for me.

Fox: What?

Rat: Relax; I'm on your side. I want to help you by stopping your hand from bleeding so badly first of all, now your hand please.

Fox lays out her hand, as Rat wraps it with a towel around her hand then ties it good. That sure made Fox really happy that there was another person left – that reminds her or herself.

Rat: All done.

Fox: Thank you.

Rat: You shouldn't be here all by yourself. This small area's being run by that crazy criminals that are torching every innocent people that loss their homes around this place, but sadly they all got caught but lucky for me I mange to escape and gave up looking for me so I hide at my bar because this is the only place to live in. (pats Sinba)

Fox: I know. She's after me, I been Lora's rival for three years and she's after me. But I can't get out, my van is down, my teammates are in danger, and I can't get out or beat those freaks. I should have killed that little bitch in the first place.

Rat: You know Lora?

Fox: I was a cop once and she framed me, I was kick out of the force. I had nowhere else to go until I became a bounty hunter. I still am too.

Rat: Are you telling me that you're the leader of Demon-Eye group?

Fox: That's right. I'm the one and only Blacky Boom Foxy, you can just call me Fox.

Rat: So you're Fox. (to Fox) My name is Carlo Rat Neoteno, but everyone calls me Rat sort nickname of mine. This area's my only home, this bar here's my only home, this bar is too; and my roommates are also trapped and they're suffering as well Double BB, Jayle T., and Charlie XXX. Those three men are my best friends I had to save them and my three buddies; I just never had enough guts facing Lora alone.

Fox: I guess we're even you and I.

Rat: Guess so.

Sinba can tell that Rat and Fox like each other by looking at them, love at first sight for the leader of the bounty hunters.

Rat: I like your cat.

Fox: Thanks. He's really a black panther, but not just a normal one too, he's the smartest one with amazing speed His name is Sinba, the famous animal star in every Los Vegas shows, he also loves humans and very protected one he is.

Rat: Wow, a real black panther.

Fox: I know, since you work here mind giving me a drink?

Rat: I don't see why not.

Rat pours a glass of dark red wine to Fox, she drinks it all down. Then Rat joins her while Sinba eats some tuna fish that Rat gives to him to enjoy and eat. Fox takes out her little mirror seeing her throe turning into a natural hair, but for some reasons she likes the look with her hair down.

Fox: There goes my beautiful hairstyle for today.

Rat: You know, you're a lot cuter with your hair down. When I first saw you, I thought you were another bum from the dumps, but now I know that you're something else.

Fox: (face turns red) Oh, well… Ah… ah…Wow! Eh… Thanks for the complements.

Rat: No problem. So, Fox, how do you know Lora so much?

Fox: I know a lot about that trouble making slut. It was May the 26th of 2003, I was a detective and a cop back then and a very good one of the best ones ever who helped out the SWAT teams day after day against the group called the Leech Gang; for they love stealing brand new top model cars at night time, the leaders were both a man and woman that were married during the crime time. My boss told me to arrest them at some area closer to where Sonic was along my friend as my back up partner and we caught them by killing them with a powerful shot gun to end the nightmare for they became insane and crazy that would of hurt many innocent lives so believe me we try to make them surrender quietly, but nope their lost. However, the problem was in between that night the couples were so drunk up, they took a truck and started to drive around waiting to run over us dead. They were so hard for us to get near them by an inch; that's when my friend who was part of the SWAT team as well who was my only closet partners saved my life that she was hit to the chest of hers by a Chevy and ended up dead the early morning. As for me and the rest of the SWAT team, we threw tear gas and caught the rest of them in seconds; though it was very sad we lost one member, I would never forgive the Leech freaks after that day or never again. I almost loss my cool on them that I try to kill one them, but lucky my boss was there to stop my madness in time. I could never control my anger at times so I let them live… So far I was feeling better on my other jobs in capturing the bad guys afterwards until that all changed on June the 11th; before night fall on that night it happen to me that got me kicked out by one of my newest rivals, none other than the Leech's twelve year old child Lora Leech who was rise really bad by a group of Mexican terrorist groups of the Leech Gang. She maybe a fifteen year old nasty little trouble maker even today, but she was indeed a big troublemaker three years ago. Her gang started firing a lot of their ammo then I fought back at them with my only gun with one shot in it, I took them all out though after getting more bullets I found during the fight leaving Lora the only one left for me to arrest for shooting at a cop while I was on duty at night. For she heard about my team and I took down her awful family so she went after me with a pocket knife; I try shooting her but the bullet's bounce back and shot some two normal teens like Lora's age almost to death at the scene of the crime. It was really an accident I just made leaving Lora to slice my face and escape only leaving me with a huge marking on my left eye; the SWAT team soon arrived few minutes later to arrest the injured Mexican freaks, as for me my boss and my team were very upset at me and my actions. Why you ask? They think I killed some innocent people because of my rage problems I been having, that didn't happen to me this time; so my boss without listening to any reasons kicked me out of the force, the brat got away from it, and I had nowhere else to go. So I thought to myself later that if none of them didn't want to believe in me, I soon became a bounty hunter to hunt down some bounties all over in California for money and made seven members in it along the way; soon we became famous until today I found Lora Leech that finally I can prove my innocents to my boss and let me back on the force. If not, I can always be a bounty hunter I am today for the past three years now, we are known as Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'. My friend came up with that fancy name because that long three years and today, some unknown smoke all made us have these unknown mutation-like powers and so did to our enemies just like me when I was only wondering on the streets after I got fired for that was so hard to go through. And I'm too fast when I use it to capture the bad guys still. So now you know my sad and lonesome once story of mine.

Both of Sinba and Rat were very surprise after hearing Fox's awful past that happen three years ago, for Rat felt really sorry for her.

Rat: I'm sorry. It must have been a screwy life for you working alone before you worked solo as a bounty hunter.

Fox: Well, I'm use to it; I got new friends to keep me company.

Rat: That's cool. One question is this, how are you going to escape and capture Lora before those Leech Freaks hurt anyone?

Fox: I don't know yet. I'm still thinking, I just hope my other hones are all right if those animals.

Back at the other side of the small area, the rest of the Demon-Eye tram are still trying to get the van fixed for Terra, Jason, and Mikki are doing their part on that one. They found a new one and started putting a new tire in. And Richie with X-Vena still up loading the image of the creature that bitten down on the old tire by analyzing the teeth marks on the computer, Ray tries to get into contact for help inside the van other laptops. The three teens lie down for a little while after they put the tire on tightly to the van.

Mikki: That was a good work out.

Terra: (sees Jason sweating so much as he's lying next to her, holding her while catching his breath) My God, Jason. Pull yourself together. If you keep on wearing yourself off, you'll be sick from all of this heat in the middle of this crazy season and this odd town.

Jason: I know that. But I can't help it without you keeping me company, without you here I'll be pooped. I'll be so pooped out.

Terra: Have it your way.

Ray has the power of the van working, he sends out a S.O.S. to the police station for them to arrive for them.

Ray: Got it! Now all we can do is waiting for them to come. I hope Fox and Sinba are doing fine.

Just before Ray got outside, he sees a lot of Mexican gangster coming close to Terra, Jason, and Mikki that were lying down, for they were about to have their memory drained out of them. They go after Terra first as a group, knowing that Ray must protect her, he runs up to save his Terra from danger.

Ray: Terra, watch out!

Ray runs up pushing Terra to the ground in time. Then a powerful kick on one of the leech gang in the face and throws them at the rest of the group, and straight into the empty shack. That made Jason and Mikki get up on their feet quickly knowing what they saw on what happen as Ray helps Terra back up.

Mikki: What in the world was that, Mr. Leonardo?

Ray: I don't know! They're after us until we're good as dead that goes double for Fox wherever she is now! (to Terra) You okay, Terra?

Terra: I'm fine thanks to you saving my life.

More leech people charge up to drain the Demon-Eye's memories for good. As Richie was still looking up on the strange bite mark, allowing Terra, Jason, Mikki, and Ray all ready to take the bad guys out together, but one problem was there were too many of them.

Jason: This can't be good.

X-Vena: (sees the others in trouble) Richie, alert! Some crazy bug people are going to eat us!

Richie: I'm busy here.

X-Vena: Richie, we're in danger!

Riche is trying to do his part, for he isn't even listening to X-Vena or the danger the heroes are about to get into.

X-Vena: We're dead.

All the Mexican Leech Freaks jump on their pray, until a huge unknown surrounds the Demon-Eye to be protected none of them couldn't go through it and bounce back, some of them got burn badly. An old man steps in with the mutation powers of E.S.P. that is very strong for him to use, but not fighting. His name is Mojoku, as the mayor of the chief police all over California.

Gang Leech #1: Who are you suppose to be, old fart?

Gang Leech #2: Are you some kind of old time super hero?

Gang Leech #3: Or just a crazy lunatic?

Mojoku shows his police badge in front of the bad guys, for they were all shocked.

Mojoku: You might say that, I'm your worst nightmare that hunts you all for the rest of your miserable lives.

All the Gang Leeches: Say what, you're a cop!? Not cool, amigo!

Mojoku summons his powerful spell as a beam attack and fires it to the Mexican gangsters so bad; they were all out cold to the floors. Mikki, Ray, Jason, Terra, and X-Vena were amazing by an old man that just saved their lives just now; the rest of the freaks that were beaten by Ray ran off to the streets.

X-Vena: That was amazing!

Richie: (finally found some information on the marks of the tires and prints one out also copies it all into X-Vena) I found it. Hey, you guys, I found it!

Terra: Is about time you did! Now get your kiddy ass over here!

Richie: Okay, (to himself) Grumpy.

Richie and X-Vena joined up with the team, to thank Mojoku for saving them.

Mikki: Thank you very much for saving us, Mr.-

Mojoku: Please, call me Mojoku Ekicomre, or Mayor Mojoku. I'm the mayor of every police station in this state and the special back up team of mine.

Terra, Jason, Ray, and X-Vena: Mayor of the police station of California!?

Richie: That sounds cool.

Mikki: That makes sense. May we ask what you're doing if you're not doing your job as mayor?

Mojoku: I am, on my way back to the station, I sense something bad in this little poor area; then one of my people back where I worked reported to me on some teens are stuck with a lot of troublemakers hacking around. SO I came here to help you all out and those homeless ones are all in great danger. And don't worry about the police that I know of hey got your signal and will be arriving soon.

Ray: So there are bounties here?

Mojoku: Yes, young man, I see you're some bounty hunters, the newest ones in our hometown. Please to meet each and every one of you.

Jason Same here, but there's no time for small talks. If those were troublemakers, the there's a lot more going after Fox and Sinba.

Terra: They're after Fox; they only want us dead for being in their way.

Richie: Speaking of troublemaking people. I found out that the bite prints are from the Mexican teens that have the leech bites to drain human's memories and use them to steal valuable goods or drink their blood out. Once you get bitten by one of those guys, you'll lose your memory for the rest of your life. Spooky, spooky, spooky fun!

Mojoku: So my senses were right after all. That means she's after Fox after the past three years. Your friend's in grave danger with her new boyfriend she's after.

Terra: What do you mean Fox's in danger?

X-Vena: And who is this boyfriend that Fox likes?

Mojoku: Lora Leech, Fox's greatest rival is back to kill her to avenge her parents that ruin her life as a cop because I use to be her partner. This teenager is wanted for robbing by draining things people's memories with her henchmen; she's $12,600,000 worth the capture.

Richie Hacker sees the bounty on his computer screen, same with X-Vena on her systems after scanning the poster and looking it up.

X-Vena: He's right.

Mojoku: As for Fox's future boyfriend name Carlo Rat Neoteno, is Lora's next victim; some how he knows the secrets of the rare coins in this area and no one else. Once Lora gets hold of his entire memory then finding the whereabouts on the rare coins hiding spot, she'll kill Fox. They're both stuck as we speak.

Now the Demon-Eye knows everything on what's really going on. Terra Ivy got her Harpy looks to help out her best friend and face any dangers that get in her way.

Ray: What are you doing, Terra?

Terra: You guys stay here and wait for the cops to arrive. Besides, those freaks might come back so you all better protect yourselves and the van here. As for me, I'm going to help out Fox and that Rat dude from her worse rival once and for all.

Mojoku puts up a invisible wall, making Terra run right into it without knowing, that really hurt her face.

Terra: (rubbing her nose) What was that for, grandpa!?

Mojoku: If you're going to help your friend then so be it, but not without me. Just in case there are more leech-like creatures in our way.

Jason: (yells at Mojoku) You could had said that instead of hurting Terra like that!

Mojoku: I know, I just do that for fun.

Everyone was like what? Terra Ivy agrees with Mojoku to help her out.

Terra: You win. Shall we go kick some ass?

Mojoku: Right behind you.

Terra: Everyone, watch your back! (flies off with Mojoku behind her)

While Mikki, Richie, X-Vena, Ray, and Jason try to stay in watch, Terra and Mojoku headed out to find Fox, Sinba, and Rat before Lora and her henchmen do. Back at the bar, Fox and Sinba relax for a while, until a huge shake of a big crash got them up and at 'em for it was Lora and her army of Leech gangsters that finally founded both Fox and Rat. Sinba lets out a roar of anger.

Rat: How did they find us?

Fox: Must have been my boots that were leaving so many foot prints on the solid dirt. Damn it, sorry about that, Rat.

Rat: It's cool.

Fox: (runs in front of Rat) Stay behind me, I'm here for you, Sinba!

Sinba joins her as Fox gets out her fire whip.

Lora: Look what the slide fox drop in with her pet, if it isn't Carlo Rat Neoteno – the keeper of the rare sliver $10,000,000 coins of the Alamo War time treasures. That I been waiting to steal his memories so I can take them all for myself.

Fox: (surprised) Say what?

Rat: It's no wonder why she was crashing in this neighborhood, to find me and only me. (turns to Fox) It's all true, Fox, I know the secrets of this place that keeps the rarest coins.

Lora: (to her henchmen) Grab him!

The leech gangsters, grabbed Rat away quickly with their bug-like leech slimy tails to Lora, now Fox must save him on what he did for her.

Fox: Rat!

Lora: You might as well say your last good-byes to your boyfriend, Foxy, it'll be his only memory he'll also forget.

Fox: (runs into the leeches in rage) Get your freaky bug-like hands off of him, you damn dirty crawlers!

Lora grabs hold of Fox and ties her own body like a rubber robe, squeezing her to death on what she's been waiting for. Sinba tries to save them, but the other leeches jump all over him and starts sucking all of his memories out, for he's having trouble breaking free; as the rest were about to do the same to Rat just like they all did to Mickey and two other cops (only they survive) early today. Fox tries and tries and still she's unable to fight back at her rival.

Lora: (to Fox) You should worry about your anger problems cause that's what I'm about to do after three years – by ending your life!

Fox started to see darkness all around her as she was about to pass out. Rat tries to hold the group of leeches down and had to save Fox's life.

Rat: Fox, no!

Lora: Do it!

Mojoku and Terra have arrived on time; Mojoku uses his energy ball to protect Rat from being bitten. None of the leeches couldn't touch him, they were all like 'what is this?'

Leeches Gangsters: Hey, what the hell!?

Then Mojoku use his magic to make all the leeches float in mid air, and dropping then back down to the ground on their heads really hard. It was Terra's turn, as she uses her sharp feathers to hit the other two leeches men like arrows to save Sinba too. They were hit and Sinba was okay after that kind of bite. He then scratches the rest of them with his sharp claws, only their hairs were cut into pieces, they all started to freak out.

Terra: Next time, Sinba, don't except for me to save your sissy kitty ass again. Got it?

Sinba can tell that Terra cares for him without saying it. Mojoku recovers Sinba and helps Rat up, he was not hunt or his memory wasn't stolen. Lora saw everything and got all fired up in anger.

Lora: What the -!?

Fox got her fire whip out of her boots and whips Lora face so badly burned, it really burns her skin making a huge x like mark all over it. Made her screamed in pain and in agony, Fox jumps away from her before Lora could kick her by reaching her leg out as far enough to hit her with.

Fox: Made you look!

Lora: My face! What have you done to my lovely face!? It's ruined!

Fox: Now we're even, Lora, that's what you get after you gave me a bad marking on my left side three years ago.

Rat: (to Fox) Fox!

Fox: I'm alright, Rat. I'm glad to see you're fine as well.

Rat: Thank Jesus for that.

Mojoku: Don't you worry about these troublemakers, Fox, I got them all tied up, but those two that I'll get in a minute.

Fox: (remembers Mojoku three years ago when she was a cop) It's nice to see you again, Mojoku, we should chat sometimes.

Mojoku: Sounds like a good idea to me.

Lora: (gets very angry) You… little… (stretches her arms out to grab Rat) Dumb asses!

Terra up kicks Lora blows out and back to her body for she saves Rat's life.

Rat: Nice.

Terra: Next time that'll be your head.

Fox: (jumps in) No, Terra, I'll take her down. You just watch your backs if those freak leeches wake up or escape. At the mean time, Lora's mine for me to finally take on with no innocents in our way to get killed like my friend or those love couple teens.

Terra understands Fox and allows her handle things against her rival in a showdown with no one getting hurt this time.

Terra: Just don't get yourself killed, you hear?

Mojoku and Sinba stand back. For Rat wishes Fox the best of luck, so does Terra as she's sitting down next to the Leech gangsters that were all cold and captured.

Rat: (to himself) Win, Fox. Win for me, for your friends, for the coins, and for all the lonely people in this whole area we all hang out a lot. Totally kick her ass, baby.

Fox: (understands Rat on what he's thinking about right now) No problem.

Fox whips around her firing one and she's all ready to take out Lora alone. She's a little scared, still she has to kill her biggest rival no matter what happens; Lora throws a punch at Fox, but she whips it hard burning through Lora's skin then does it again with another powerful whip and another one making Lora wanted to kill Fox more. Lora then uses her two bare fists and goes running like a mad rocket at Fox from behind without her knowing allowing letting herself get hit so she can grab hold of Lora's arm and tie them up good like a bow. From there, Lora couldn't break free leaving Fox to not lose her control over anger this time because she was being calm as a wind while fighting; an old lesson from her old partner Mojoku as Lora tries her double kick on Fox, with a long shot she jumps making Lora's long legs to get stuck to an old flag pole or tied up again the forcedly pulls her right into it hitting her face hard. Fox went to find her with the others behind only for Lora's legs are very long that won't allow her to pull them back to her body anymore instead she had to drag her way out from the ground, who was now very angry at Fox for that is how she's losing badly. So Lora stretches her neck out into Fox's face so she can try to bite her but only leaves Fox to kick Lora in the stomach making her entire body go flying right into the window of an old building with glass all over her. Fox then grabs Lora's head and started throwing her around in circles, then toss her and her long body into the bar with alcohol all over Lora; as she tried to get back up on her feet along with pulling her head back to her body, Fox whips her fire at the bad girl making her into a huge fireball and being burned everywhere. Though she manages to put herself out by stop, drop, and rolling on the floor only leaves her skin all melted like it was made of wax. Weak and helpless Fox finally grabs hold of Lora by the throat, gets out her gun, and was about to finish her off for good.

Fox: Got anything to say before I blast you?

Lora: (speaking for she was very weak) Wait! You can't really shoot me! I'm a lot younger than you; you could be arrested without the prisoner having a fare trail! You'll be in a bigger trouble than you were before!

Fox: On what your family did to my friend, on what you did to my life and to Rat's!? This is the thing you will get in return!

Rat stops Fox right before she pulled the trigger.

Rat: Stop! You win, Lora gives up!

Fox: Rat? I have to, she ruined my life and I'm not going to regret that!

Terra: Fox-!

Mojoku stops Terra, for he wants Fox to listen to Rat and not her partner for once.

Mojoku: Trust me on this.

Sinba can only watch on what's happening and will happen next for Fox.

Rat: I know how hard it was for you to get over your past, I understand you completely! And yes, I hate this girl too more than anything else; but that doesn't mean you can take her life away just like that! You beat her without an anger problem out of you; I just don't want you to kill this bad girl by accident, if you do it you'll be a criminal for life than I knew when I first saw you. (starts crying) Do it for me, for everyone you know, and protect, I love you. I love you deep in my lonely soul, Blacky Boom Foxy!

Terra, Sinba, Mojoku, Fox, Lora, and her henchmen on the ground were all surprise on what just happen, for Rat confessed the truth to make Fox calm down.

Rat: So please, Fox. For yours and mine sake, let Lora Leech go.

Fox puts her gun down on the ground for she had learned a big lesson today.

Fox: Rat…

Lora: You just made a big mistake, Foxy! Get her!

Two Mexican men attack both Fox and Rat to suck their energies out, until Rat grabs Lora and holds her up, instead her memories are being sucked away by two of the people that work for her and that raise her when she was little. They couldn't stop for what they were doing to her although they were trying to and so did Lora, leaving Fox and Rat unharmed. They hugged each other.

Fox: Rat, thank you, dog.

Rat: You're welcome, honey bun.

Lora grabs the gun pointing at her two henchmen.

Terra: Fox, look!

Lora: You can't take me! You can't take…

Fox and Rat: Don't do it!

Lora:…Me!

Two bullet shots killed the two leech men and runs off but still hurt badly after the fight from Fox. For she was about to go after her, but Mojoku stops her without using magic.

Mojoku: Let her go, Fox, let her go.

Fox, Sinba, Rat, Terra, and Mojoku hear Lora's voice one last time as she gets out into the real city somewhere in California for some day they will meet again.

Lora: You haven't seen the last of me yet, Foxy! You hear!? (disappears)

Fox: You're right. But when we meet again, she won't escape alive. (to Terra and Sinba as she is hugging Rat again) Why are you just standing around, Terra girl? Let's back to the van already! The others are probably waiting for us and I bet the cops have arrive to arrest these geeks let's go!

Sinba roars in joyfulness seeing that Fox is back to her normal self, same with Terra.

Terra: You got it, Fox! One big price on these sucking gang members coming up!

Thirty minutes later… The Police arrested the Mexican bad teen gangsters for good, with the Demon-Eye getting a $10,600,000 reward for doing a fine job today. All the poor people that hung out in the bad area are alright and freed thanks to Rat and Fox keeping them alive for they all celebrated for a great day for their bounty too be captured; Mojoku was ready to leave back to his station until he'll come back to help out the best bounty hunters later on.

Ray: What a day.

Mikki: Thank you for all your help, Mr. Mojoku. We couldn't make it through the day without you.

Mojoku: It's my job, my dear. I do my best at it as always.

Fox: But what about the rare coins, where did Rat hid them?

Mojoku: You could say its somewhere that people go to get wasted I should say.

Rat: He means this. (shows the Demon-Eye group a empty pickle jar of all the rare silver coins that he's been hiding for safe keeping) I hid it all in here so Lora will think it looks stupid for her to think it's in there if she did take my memories away. I wonder if hers is gone after that hit from her own members.

Terra: a jar full of dollars, not bad. Anyways, grandpa, catch you later.

Mojoku Yes. If anyone of you great heroes need help, just send your emotions to me and I'll come, for now I got to head back to do my paper work. (to Fox) And Fox, good job keeping your anger away today during your fight, do keep it up.

Fox: I'll do my best, sir!

Mojoku and the cops drive off to the streets. As all the homeless people started to party all night, the Demon-Eye are on TV on Fox 25 News to talk about the bounty catching today and how they're doing on their jobs. They all started to talk at a time, but Richie goes crazy over the camera, Ray, Jason, and Terra try to keep him away from it. As for Fox and Rat look at the sunset while holding their hands.

Fox: So, you're staying here?

Rat: I got watch my homies, do I? It would make Martin Luther King Jr. proud if he was still alive. But I'll promise you this, I will visit you once in a while and maybe we can go on a date.

Fox: Sounds good to me, sugar! If I don't join back as a cop, I'll…

Rat holds Fox tight for her entire face turns red.

Rat: I like you better as a bounty hunter. Keep up your work.

Fox: Whoa, I will, Rat.

Rat: Now that is the woman that I love for the first time. Well, Fox, I'll be seeing you later! (leaves to join the party)

Fox: Okay, bye! Call me!

Fox watches Rat walk away as she's happy that she has a new boy friend. Then heads back to her teammates to finish the news live; after the long speech shown on TV Fox, Terra, Jason, Ray, Mikki, Richie, X-Vena, and Sinba head in the van and drove back to their hide out back at River Road. It looks like Fox learn a lesson after her awful life three years ago and feeling good that she has a man now by her side. Later on the way back, the bounty hunters watch the news they were on a while ago.

Terra There we are on television. Hey, Fox, good job with you and that Ray guy, he was all over you.

Fox You think so?

Terra: Almost. And your anger problem has been control; you did that all by yourself.

Fox: Ah, I'm getting better really, at least until I meet Lora again.

Ray: At the mean time, have some fun. Everything always works out at the end you know.

Mikki: That's true.

Sinba lies down to rest after a very long day.

X-Vena: Us Bounty Hunters have to take care of things that'll hurt us from the past lives, but it'll be solved sooner or later.

Jason: It's only the beginning for all of us.

Richie: You got that right! (started jumping up and down on the big TV) Right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right – (kept on saying it over and over non-stop)

Fox: I just wish I can control my cool when that Richie kid gets on my nerves. Or maybe get a normal leech to shut his mouth for the rest of the ride home.

Terra: That sucks for you. (started laughing) You get it, Fox? That sucks for you?

Fox is lost on what kind of joke that Terra just said.

Terra: You know that Mexican loser gang had the mutation of those ugly leech teeth to suck their memories out. And people always say that sucks that it freakin on what you have to deal with for the rest of your life? Now you get it? Well, you should, because that joke that I made up really sucks the life out of me! (laughs even harder)

Jason, Ray, Sinba, X-Vena, Mikki, and Richie started to laugh for they got the joke. Leaving Richie Hacker to fall off the TV with him on the floor of the van so hard, alright and still continues to laugh.

Fox: Oh, I get it! Good one, Terra! (starts laughing with the rest of the group)

As the Demon-Eye team drive back into the neighbor hood while they're laughing over the joke Terra just said, they'll remember the news they were on FOX today for the rest of their lives. As the new Bount Hunters of California and always will be the best ones out there in the world for Blacky Boom Foxy or Fox will remember Rat and will stop Lora someday no matter what happens, for she will control more on her emotion problems with her new boyfriend and her teammates by her side and to get down time to time for fun.

End of Translation….


	11. Dark Blood

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

For hundred years ago, somewhere around the 1800s on October the 31st: back then before time began, an old mansion in the middle of the ocean side was made and ruled over blood sucking creatures. The vampires for back then the vampires protected their only home from all terrible humans who dare to enter in their territory; if one living being enters inside, they're good as dead with the monsters sucking their blood and their souls out. Then they too will become vampires and live forever; they have no reflection in any type of reflected mirror, turn into bats, come out only at night time or in dark areas until sun come up, and go into any town to drink blood from humans or any animals. Although they do have many weaknesses: garlic, a cross shape item, a hammer with a sharp nail to pierces the heart, holy heart, and the sun light or any other bright light chemicals/items. With those things, they'll be burned into nothing but aches. Today the truth about vampires living amongst us is still a mystery in any states in the world even in California that's where in that state the old house that was once a mansion; turn into a church years later around the neighbor hood of River Road Street. That church remains a legend, but mostly haunted by vampires that come out from the dead that only happens on Halloween night until day light to kill every human in their old homes that became a church on this day in 2006. That Halloween night, the day before Halloween begins at midnight where one priest woman left the grave yard after visiting her brother who passed away from a heart attack with followers as a gift; that's when something comes out of the ground as a bat flying around, then attacks the woman in mid air with blood dripping down until it was all drained. The woman screams painfully, and then the creature flies into a bat again leaving the woman lying out cold. Or is she? Or is that the old legend of the walking Vampires of Halloween Night is all true than an old flock's tale from long ago…

Stage #11: [Dark Blood]

Time was 9:47 pm at the River Road neighbor hood, tomorrows Halloween and everyone all over is getting ready for the big freaky night at the church to dance the entire night away with costumes on. Still in the middle of fall that it'll also have a lot of music, food, drinks, games, and lots more and everyone all over River Road are invited. Such as the Demon-Eye group were getting ready to go tomorrow night after their trick or treating and they've got a lot of candy to keep, but this Halloween night is going to change their lives forever on what will happen to them pretty soon. As both Ray and Jason are playing UNO together after trading candies – Ray's the Grim Reaper and Jason's dress up as Link from Zelda from the video games.

Jason: Can't wait until tomorrow night. An all night party of Halloween at the very old church, some rumors say that the church use to be a mansion ruled by vampires. But it's just spooky tale to scare children.

Ray: (got a little freaked out on what Jason told him about the church) You don't think any vampires will come out this night and drain our blood, do you?

Jason Brown laughs and pats Ray on the back for him not to worry about it.

Jason: No offense, Ray, that won't happen; not now, not ever. That'll be a mass of bull crap.

Ray: If you say so.

While the two men continue playing cards of UNO, Richie in his mad scientist suit kept on flipping some channels to see what was on TV for him with X-Vena all covered in glow in a dark stickers next to him while eating his candy.

Richie: Seen it! Seen it! Seen it! Seen it…! (continues looking on every channel and saying 'seen it' so many times)

X-Vena: (to Richie while looking through an article in her software) Just choose a station, Richie. This isn't the end of your world you know.

While X-Vena continues reading the Halloween articles of the month and Richie still flipping through station to station, Mikki is making different kinds of food for the party tomorrows she's dressed up as a cheer leading girl. For she enjoys cooking with a little help from some ravens she brought over to hand things over to her one by one.

Mikki: I like Halloween, and I love making a great party for this holiday.

As Mikki Minimo got her food one and puts enough sugar in the red punch, Fox is fixing her throe in her room as she's dress up as one of the Star Trek characters in the show. Along with Terra Ivy dresses up as Princess Zelda while watching a movie called 'Van Helsing' on her little small TV in her room, she puts her bags of candy in different draws. Fox looks out the window at the full moon while drying her hair and using her hair spray for her hair to stay up.

Fox: Halloween… It's just another holiday that's not too special to celebrate every year, unless some people are with their families or friends. It's usually a children fun time to do; but this holiday started weird with make believe monsters to dress up that are all faked. Not unless with that unknown mutation thing that's still happening that point is this, is just a kind of holiday to have fun and scared the living crap out of little kiddies. That's the LEGEND OF HALLOWEEN NUMBER #1, sugar dogs.

Outside, an unknown being walks up the power line of the whole neighbor hood and it uses its sharp claws of its finger nails that grew longer destroying it completely shutting the entire power down. Yes every homes with electrics or any other electronics were out at night too; Jason and Ray got freaked out, X-Vena lost contact on the internet but saved the small article in time, Mikki can't finish her food in the dark for both the oven and microwave were down, and Richie was still pressing the remote without even noticing the power's out in their hide out.

Richie: Seen it! Seen it! Seen it! Seen it… (still continues saying it)

Terra in her room got mad because she couldn't see the rest of the movie.

Terra: Ah, come on! (punches her small mirror and break it) Ouoh…

Same with Fox when her light and her hair dryer went out. But she's done with them anyways; she just gets her perfume out that's really a Perfume Light Flash Light on so she can see well. Fox looks out the window and sees that the entire neighbor hood's power is out and try to think of something to do so she and her teammates won't get hurt. In comes Ray carrying his empty black-like trash bag where he put his candy in as he wanted to ask Fox on what's going on with the lights. He then sees Fox with the light and went up to her.

Ray: Ah, Fox? Excuse me, Fox…?

Fox: (not happy to see Ray at a bad time) Ray…

Ray: I only wanted to ask you about the power. What just happened to it and the rest from the other houses?

Fox: Ray, I'm going to turn around and you better be bleeding to death. You're lying on the floor covered in blood, and the only person that can stop it from happening is me! Because that's the main reason why you came in my room at a time like this!

Ray, Okay, okay, I get the picture.

Fox turns around at Ray seeing him dress up with his empty sack in his hands.

Fox: May I ask why you have an empty candy bag in your hands?

Ray: This thing? Well, when the power went out, I thought it was a bounty breaking in. So I got something to trap him or her in to beat up, but I can see there's no bounty at this night time.

Fox: There are freaks on this holiday such as Halloween.

Ray: I see. So what are we going to do without any power in this house or this neighbor hoods?

Fox: We might as well go somewhere until the electric boom box kicks back soon, somewhere like the church.

Ray: (starts getting scared over the haunted church) Why may I ask why we have to go there for the night?

Fox: Where else can we go? It has a lot of candies and light inside, like God's work to keep us company.

Ray: I say we just stay here as a group instead and have candles.

Fox comes up to Ray's face, she wants to do things her way and only her way or else.

Fox: Ray, we're going to the church right now so quit being a fat baby.

Ray: How about I go set up a tent outside. In the front or the back?

Fox: Before you do that, check that bag you're holding I think it has a hole in it.

Ray: Okay…? If you say so-

Just as Ray put his head in the sack, Fox grabs hold of it quickly and shoves it a bit in his mouth back and forth. Ray tries breaking free from Fox's grip, only for her to hold him down on the floor.

Fox: (forcing Ray to agree with her) Have you decided to go to the church now!?

Ray: (talking with his mouth full) Yes!

Fox: Do you like tasting your sack!?

Ray: Yes!

Fox: Say you like tasting you black sack!

Ray: I like tasting my black sack!

Sinba wearing his little bunny ears on his head heard everything from the other room out loud and move downstairs quickly so he has to hear the rest of the gross comments. Mikki heard too leaving her nose to bleed and her face turns red of embarrassment. Even from outside some group of teenage girls all dress up as butterfly creatures heard everything too and gross out, vomit, fainted, ran away, and only one like the sexiness.

Girl: Nice…

As Terra, Mikki who brings the ravens outside to go to their homes, Jason, and X-Vena got together noticing the power is out for good until someone can fix it. Fox, Ray, and Sinba join them with some supplies in a bag to head to the church for a little while.

Terra: What's the deal?

Fox: Get your bed time things, sugars! We're staying at the church that'll be our dance floor tonight! Probably tomorrow the power the power will go back on so let's go.

X-Vena: No problem with that, Fox.

Jason: Where's Richie?

X-Vena: Still sitting near the TV.

Terra: Oh, is he?

Terra Ivy walks up to Richie Hacker to make him get up by stopping pressing the remote because the TV's not on or the power. She grabs the remote out of Richie's hands in anger.

Richie: Seen it! Seen-

Terra throws the remote at Richie's head so hard on the floor with a big bump sticking out.

Richie: Didn't see that one.

Terra: Quit goofing off! We're leaving for the night so pack up!

Richie: (got up and already pack up to go before the lights went out) I'm ready! Where are we going?

Fox: Alright, time to go. No more being stupid so follow me, people.

The Demon-Eye group, headed outside to the church for the night by walking all the way down out of the neighbor hood with a lot of Halloween designs on each house on the front yards. While the rest of the people drove off to somewhere else and some stayed in their houses; the bounty hunters stick around, as they walked down a bat flies over them as it tries getting a moth to eat. Then it just disappears after that; just outside of the church near the front side Mikki spotted a woman who was out cold on the ground with dry blood all over her and mess up badly to move around.

Mikki: Look, someone's injured!

The others see the woman. For Sinba smells her and can sense something unknown from her that isn't normal or anything normal at all. He also smells a strange bite mark on her neck which only makes it for Sinba to keep an eye on her tonight.

Ray: Is she dead?

Fox: (checks the woman's pulse) No, she just out cold, must have been a fight with her boyfriend or just caught in a bad street fight. She'll be back on her feet later on we just need to clean her and stop the bleeding while we still can before we take her to the hospital.

Jason: Well, yeah but no way we're leaving her like this.

Fox: Ah, you think so? (being sarcastic) Well, Jason, we are going to bring her inside to do what we can and then I'll try calling for 911 that is if we can. Now come on, sugars, let's go inside already.

Terra: Saving a sister of this church, huh? Sure hope its okay with the Holy Father.

Mikki: Thank goodness for her, she's still alive after that madness.

Once the Demon-Eye with the church woman all entered inside the church for it was an amazing sight inside even at night time. The candles were on each side that was lid up, the window glasses were all pretty and great handmade of art, a huge piano on top of the front, a stand speech still stands, lots of seats around, and lots more where some people can worship both of God and Jesus Christ. Everyone was amazed on what they're seeing right now that's been standing for a very long time and today.

Fox: I'm going to find the Father man to help this girl get better; you guys stay right here until I get back. And in case something happens and you hear my sweet lovely voice, come quickly. And I do mean come quickly.

Richie: (spots bread in a basket) Breads! (starts eating the bread like a pig)

Fox went to find someone in charge from upstairs while the rest watch on the woman who was lying on the bench seats.

X-Vena: This place is out of sight it is. A very rare church indeed, and over four hundred years old.

Jason: (sees Richie eating the basket full of bread) Richie! You're not supposed to eat that Christian food without the Father's permission!

Richie: (talking with his mouth full) But my Daddy left me, Jason… Hey, you want some?

Jason: Forget it, do what you want. (to himself) Here's another one for you all: Legends of Halloween Number #2. For people who are Christians who are in danger by the evil spirits like a demon or the devil, this is the place to go and that is the church itself; it'll set your spirit free when it comes for Halloween in night time or not. So remember this, if they get any awful nightmares, this place can save your life and your soul from God's help so that no creature can't hurt others from out of nowhere. (starts walking around the church)

Fox takes a peek in a small office to see if anyone was working this late. There was no one so far but a note saying they're out until late tonight before midnight; so Fox kept on looking around just to make sure it's all good with all of a sudden she hears a noise coming from the room she was in right now and continues on searching with a gun. But Fox spots a one human hand on the floor that was coming from the closet room. Once she opens it all the way there were a lot of other people that were staying were all out cold and some were dead for someone has already been to the church first. Fox closes the door and quickly runs back to warn her teammates that some killer is on the loose then hears the same noise again becoming louder and louder.

Fox: Either that white bad bastard is hiding, or I'm losing it. Whoever you are, come out and fight me!

Some unknown person attacks Fox from above, with a huge scream that broke out Terra, Ray, Jason, Mikki, and Sinba went to see what just happen to Fox like she told them to do.

Mikki: Sounds like Ms. Fox. She must be in danger.

Terra: Then let's go check it out!

Ray: Richie, you and X-Vena stay here and keep an eye on that woman. (Catches up with the others from behind)

X-Vena: We'll do our best on that, the human's still fast asleep after treating her injuries in time.

Richie: Yep! (throws the empty basket to the floor and lies down on a chair to relax while looking around outside to see the Halloween things that are up right now) Pretty…

X-Vena: (to Richie) We're supposed to watch out for this person, Richie, so please come back and so do your job and mine too.

Richie: You're right. (runs back to X-Vena)

When Terra, Jason, Ray, Mikki, and Sinba enter in the office, they found Fox on the floor in pain with her hand covering her neck for something bit her and some blood was all over the rug.

Mikki: Ms. Fox! Please tell us what happen to you!?

Fox: How the hell should I know, honey!? I was looking around to find someone who's not here at the time being, and then out of the blue something or someone attacked and bit me in the neck! (feels in pain right now from the awful bite she gotten) Ow! I think it was a rat that did this to me.

Jason: You sure about that?

Terra: Let me take a look at your neck, Fox?

Fox: Okay.

Once Fox lets her hands go. Terra freaks out when she sees the bite mark that wasn't from any wild animal but more likely a human maybe. She knows who might have done it, though it might sound crazy for her to say or think about which was strange that it's happening in an old church. For Mikki, Jason, and Ray they were also shocked when they too saw it on Fox's neck.

Terra: There's a vampire inside.

Fox: Say what, that thing did this to me!? (looks at her bite mark from the door knob as her mirror to see better) Holy Damn it Christmas!

Sinba started smelling the bite on Fox while cleaning the blood stain off of her neck, he then growls at the ceiling for he can tell that a real vampire was in the office. For it was waiting to strike anyone with another big surprise.

Ray: (too afraid to speak) Did you say there's a vampire in this here church, Terra?

Terra: I hate to say it that it wasn't but it is. Someone with mutation powers must have the power of a vampire, someone who might of work at this old crappy church or not.

Ray: This can't be happening!

Mikki: That monster will come after us next.

Jason Brown tries calming everyone down to solve the problem.

Jason: You guys! Let's just stick together in case something like this happens again. Terra, Ray, you two carry Fox back and give her a lot of water and put some of the alcohol back stage it should stop the cut. Sinba, watch on things outside of the office and alert us if that freaky bandit guy comes back.

Ray: Got it.

Terra: Up and atom, Fox, time for us to do our part.

Both Ray and Terra carry Fox back outside of the office together. While Sinba watches all over the place in case the vampire comes back again; Jason and Mikki are the last two to get out and hoping that Fox will get better and the Sister. Terra tries to ask X-Vena to know on what type of vampire is in the church, she started searching that information on her hard drive that she downloaded in time before the power went out. While Fox lies down with the unknown woman next to her with a towel around her next with cold water and a cross on her chest just for emergencies.

Terra: X, any luck yet?

X-Vena: Well, I got an article about the church that was in and who rule this big place before time began. (found it on her documents area) Got it!

Fox: Good.

Terra: Start talking.

X-Vena: Right, I haven't completed the download of the article just yet so it might take a few more hours. But I did find this: humans say that this mansion use to be run by a blood sucking bat-like creatures around the 1800's before it became a famous church. They've defended their homes during the tough war times against ruthless humans.

Everyone started at X-Vena, haven't got a clue on what a blood sucking bat-like creature was.

X-Vena: You know, blood sucking bat-like creatures. (no one doesn't get it still) Count Dracula's family members of the dead. (they still didn't get it)

Now the Demon-Eye gets it, so did Fox while lying down next to Sinba by her side. He smells the vampire somewhere in the church hiding and begins to roar where it was last seen.

Richie: Oh, wow! We get to meet a real vampire in person? Out of sight!

Terra: You must be overloaded because there's no way in hell a real vampire would be real or still alive at this time period today. I say, a man with mutation powers has that to come and kill anything in his way.

Ray: (freaks out) I knew there's a vampire trying to kill us!

Jason: Let's not get crazy about this just yet, you guys.

Mikki: If no one's here and the phones have been cut, we're trap for the rest of the night.

Richie: Ha! Four against six, we're right! (gets out weapons to stop the vampire on everything they're weaken by) We should be prepared.

Fox: Hey, I don't believe in vampires so count me out!

Sinba kept on roaring away for he can sense a real vampire is watching them in the shadows. Fox, Jason, and Terra don't believe it well maybe a little for Terra but X-Vena, Sinba, Richie, Mikki, and Ray do.

Ray: Terra, I'll protect you from that vampire if he tries to bite your neck. I won't allow that to happen to my sweet love.

Jason: I don't believe in vampires anyways, still I will protect Terra with you too, Ray.

Ray: Sounds good. (can't stand Sinba's roars) Sinba, do you mind! You're giving me a big headache!

Terra: (turns red on both Jason and Ray) You two shouldn't, but thank you. You men are much protected when it comes to me in true love and missions. (couldn't stand hearing Sinba anymore so she grabs a candle holder and throws it next to him as a warning) Would you just shut up already!? (throws it to the wall next to Sinba to scare him)

Sinba didn't get scared on what Terra Ivy just did. He was only trying to warn everyone instead he just lies down on the floor to keep his eyes open.

Fox: Terra!

Terra: What? He wouldn't shut up.

Fox: He might be on to something, trying to tell us what's going on.

Terra: As if.

Ray: I need to get myself a drink of water before I start to lose it. Does anyone know where the fountain is?

Jason: The room on your right next to the stand and, Ray, don't go anywhere else but there. So go in and get out fast when you're done.

Ray: You know I will.

Ray got out his empty water bottle and went to get himself a water to drink next to where the holy waters were stored. The rest of the Demon-Eye kept their eyes open for the vampire if it returns.

Mikki: If we're going to try to stay alive in this place, we should get out the vampire's weakness to use for protection.

Terra: And where Mikki, do we get all of that?

Richie: I found it! (empties out his bag with lots of things against vampires) Rick a weapon, any weapon!

Fox: Nice, kid. (putting more cold water on her sore neck)

Jason: Guess we should start choosing good weapons; we'll each get one at a time.

Terra: Fine, I'm telling you there is no such thing as a vampire.

Ray fills up his water bottle and sees some holy water on the floor as he puts them back together on the shelves in an empty room. Ray drinks some water to cool himself off so he won't panic so much as long as his friends and his beloved Terra was on his side.

Ray: Looks like getting over the fear isn't so easy to do in just one day. Some people must face their fears from anything they're truly afraid of; if you don't it'll hurt you for the rest of your life. That person who's always afraid of freaky things like me, known as the Legends of Halloween Number #3, or something like that where I got that lesson somewhere. But whenever I start to freak out, I have friends who'll stick up for me and Terra Ivy, who'll always be with me. (thinking about Terra in her Zelda costume) I can tell she's in love with me already.

The vampire runs up behind Ray, he turns around and didn't see anything next or around the hallways like it was gone within seconds. Just before he left the room, the vampire was ready to bite him next… Mean while, Terra, Mikki, and Jason look at the many items that Richie's letting them use even X-Vena thinks it'll all come in handy.

Terra: We got some good ones to use: a cross, garlic, a sharp nail with a hammer, a torch machine to carry around, gasoline, a flash bomb, heat sensor goggles to use at night time, and a gallon full of holy water. Not bad, Richie, this might help us.

Mikki: Thank you, Mr. Hacker.

Richie: Thank you.

X-Vena: Check out how well these goggles that sense heat works.

Once Richie puts on the heat sensors, he sees his teammates all warm in colors like seeing them covered in rainbow all over.

Richie: Wow! You're right, X-Vena, they work great! I see you, guys.

Terra: Same with mine. (already have the goggles on) I like this item the most.

X-Vena: Told you so.

Terra: Okay, if we can stick together, we might have a chance to catch the bounty before mid-

Richie with the heat goggles on and X-Vena runs off in a big closet area to look for the vampire themselves.

Jason: Hey, hey! Come back here, you two, we're supposed to stay together! You're making things worse! Richie!

Sinba went to watch the two.

Mikki: I'll go get them out.

Terra: (to Mikki) Mikki! Get back here!

Mikki went to find Sinba, at least he caught up with Richie and X-Vena to keep a close eye on them until Mikki comes along. Only Terra, Fox, Jason, and Ray are still together with the woman who was still out cold.

Terra: Guess that only leaves me, you, that sister girl, Fox, and Ray left.

Jason: As long as Ray comes back unharmed.

Ray Leonardo K. screams as he too got himself bitten by the same vampire from behind him, Terra rush to see what was wrong with him while Jason stayed with Fox.

Terra: What's the matter, Ray?

Ray: (started to talk weak) Terra, believe it or not for that vampire who bit Fox just did the same to me.

Terra's sees the bite mark on Ray's neck. She freaks out, so did the others.

Jason: Why didn't you defend yourself!?

Ray: He was too…too…too…too fast… (passes out on the ground)

Terra: (tries to wake Ray up) Ray? Ray, talk to me! Ray! Ray!

Fox: This is only a nightmare. This is only a-

Now Fox passes out like Ray did, as Jason tries his best to wake her up too.

Jason: Fox? Fox! Not you too!

Terra: What's going on here?

In the big closet, Mikki Minimo looks hard to find her friends. As Richie walks around with the heat goggles on for step by step wanting to get close to the vampire and see it in person for the first time for he was excited to. With Sinba behind him while smelling around to find the vampire and X-Vena using her heat ray to see if it's still here in the room.

Richie: Pick up anything, X-Vena?

X-Vena: I think I almost got it, give me sixty seconds or more and I'll let you know. (continues on her searching mode)

Richie: (to himself) Lessons, lessons, lessons. A lesson for today of Halloween… I got one! Legend of Halloween Number #4: if you see a monster during the night out, capture it; so it won't hurt or scare you badly then kill it to defend yourself from any bad danger, just like I'm going to catch the vampire who's trying to kill us plus I get to see a real one in person with my best friend X-Vena next to me and Sinba. With my two friends with me, I'll be safe when I get that monster. (calling out to the vampire) Here vampire man! Come on out now! Nice, vampire, I just want to talk to you please!

Sinba senses the vampire's near and uses his speed to track it down leaving both Richie and X-Vena behind. They have no idea what got into him lately, just then X-Vena tracks the vampire coming this way, she uses her missiles to make an opening on the vents and grabs hold of Richie for she pulls him up there to hide.

Richie: What's wrong, you got something?

X-Vena: It's the vampire! Look!

X-Vena points below to show Richie the vampire that was running super fast, they were both surprised on what they were seeing.

Richie: Wow! But I can't tell what it looks like!

X-Vena: Richie, go back where Fox and others are, I'll try to stop this beast before it gets to anyone else. Now go!

As X-vena takes off on wheels, Richie runs back inside the vents to go where the others are safe.

Richie: (shouting out to X-Vena as she leaves) Bring the vampire's body when you return! Don't for get to do that! (runs off)

Mikki kept on looking for her friends with her mirror light.

Mikki: Mr. Hacker! Ms. X-Vena! Sinba! Where are you!? If any of you here, please stay where you are until I arrive! (to herself) Why do people like to make horror movies or watching them? It's for everyone to enjoy whether you get afraid or not; some of those movies can be for everyone, other movies can be for adults or teenagers. That is something I got it, Legends of Halloween Number #5. So before you go see a very scary movie, make sure you check what it has rated, thank you.

Sinba stops into a dead end of the hallway where the trail of the vampire's end. The vampire itself was behind the cat and jumps on top of him with one bite from the upper neck of his, Mikki hears his load roar and rushes to find Sinba quickly. And she did, Sinba was on the ground in a very bad concision he was in as Mikki helps him up by carrying him.

Mikki: Sinba? Sinba!? Please say something! Anything! (sees Sinba has been bitten really hard while carrying him on her back) I'm getting you out of this bad room.

The vampire appears in front of Mikki, she makes a run for it to the nearby exit and back with her team. The creature was fast to catch up; Mikki tries to stop it by summoning four zombies to stop it by holding it down but the vampire cuts them into tiny pieces and continues running after the poor girl with the injured black panther. Mikki sees the light for her way out, somehow the vampire slows her down by putting her to sleep with its hypnosis powers making her go out cold and for the vampire to bite her. It was done, until the cross shape from the wall fell on it got burned too but escape in time. The stranger out of nowhere carries both Mikki and Sinba back to the Demon-Eye group. As for Richie Hacker falls out from the vent up top and back where he started from, terra and Jason were very worried about him going off alone.

Terra: Well, looks like the kid's safe.

Jason: Richie, where the hell have you been!?

Richie: (tired out) I don't know!

Terra: Where are X-Vena, Sinba, and Mikki?

Richie: Sinba took off on me, X-Vena went after the vampire alone, and told me to come back to you guys. As for Mikki, I haven't seen her. (sees Ray got bitten just like Fox) Don't tell me Ray was attacked like Fox?

Terra: I know. It's the same person and I think it's after us one at a time. I hope no one else got bitten.

Jason: (spots a stranger coming out of the closet room and locking it up) Someone's there!

Richie: Is it the vampire? Because I saw it passing by me with its super speed.

Terra: Forget that, e might have another one!

The stranger put Mikki and Sinba next to Fox and Ray on the bench. Terra, Jason, and Richie sees they too were bitten just like the woman also; the stranger reveals himself to the bounty hunters its Doctor Hick who sneaked inside the church from the window. He's here to help out the Demon-Eye and to find out what's been going on lately.

Dr. Hick: Hiya, bounty hunters!

Terra and Jason: Hiya, Dr. Hick!

Richie: (to Jason and Terra) You two know him?

Terra: Yes, he helped me and Fox out on Abbra in Los Vegas City. He's a scientist, vet, doctor, zoo keeper, and an undercover cop. He's not too bad once you get to know him.

Dr. Hick: Terra, did you miss me?

Terra: (slaps Dr. Hick in the face) Cut it out!

Dr. Hick: Sorry.

Jason gave Dr. Hick's the mean look on his face.

Jason: Touch her again, and I'll shove my foot right up your ass!

Dr. Hick: Okay! I won't touch her again! Promise!

Jason: What are you doing here and how did you get in?

Dr. Hick: This church was locked up room the outside and inside so I got in by breaking the windows that got me in through the backstage. My power went off and I saw you guys coming in to stay for the night, no one is here because it's already midnight and you know what that means what happens in this church every year.

Terra: What, the Boogie Man comes out?

Richie: I got him right on my fingers. (picks his nose)

Jason, Dr. Hick, and Terra were all grossed out on that then got back on what was happening.

Dr. Hick: You mean to tell me that none of you heard that this place was once run by…

Jason: We know, vampires, but that's an old horror tale from the 1800's. Anything else?

Dr. Hick: Yes. Every year when Halloween starts at midnight for 24 hours, a special Vampire who cruse itself will rise out of the grave to cause chaos. It is a cruse church I'm telling you; that is why your four friends are hurt badly, a real vampire trapped all of you here so it can make an army of its kind and everyone else all over California and the world on Halloween and then everything will be gone before November comes around. You three are next, including me! I don't want to die like this!

Now the three remaining Demon-Eye believe there's a real vampire in the church waiting to attack again.

Richie: Aha! I knew it!

Jason: X-Vena's still gone and we're the only ones left. This is not good.

Terra: That's impossible! I mean, there's just no way that a vampire can be alive!

Dr. Hick: That's not the only reason why I came here; I remember there's a power core that'll turn the electricity back on all over River Road. We just need to know where it is hidden.

Terra got really mad and grabs Dr. Nick by the throat.

Terra: You could of told us that in the first place!

Dr. Hick: I'm sorry!

Lets him go after all that.

Dr. Hick: (remembers the power area) Now I know where the power is! Terra, come with me so you can watch on your ream from behind while I turn on the lights. Plus if the vampire shows up again.

Terra: Okay, you two stay put. We'll be quick on this.

As Terra walks backwards next to Dr. Hick, which he likes having her near her because of her butt, Richie and Jason stay put with their injured team and the vampire on the loose.

Jason: This whole night went from spill to over flow.

Richie: It has alright; I hope X-Vena is okay. I wonder where she is?

Jason: Same here, I just wish I knew who the vampire was. Like that's going to happen right in front of us just like that.

The sister of the church finally wakes up, remembers something important to tell the boys that saved her once she gets up on all two legs.

Woman: Excuse me, sirs?

Jason and Richie: You're awake!

Woman: Yes I am, and there's something I have to tell you two. It's about the creature that's after you.

In the other room, Dr. Hick opens the box and there are all kinds of switches for the whole neighborhood to go back on. The emergency switch for he knows how to do it.

Terra: That was fast.

Dr. Hick: All I got to do is put the plugs in the right place and everything will be normal again. But it'll take some time.

Terra: Oh, boy, I can hardly wait.

Terra played around with the flash light then sees X-Vena all beaten up badly but still working normally but just can't respond right now. The vampire got the robot good before she try to stop the monster on her own.

Terra: X-Vena!? She's been pounded badly!

Dr. Hick: Ow! Looks on the bright side, Terra, it isn't destroyed so thank God when we see him on the cross.

Terra: (looks at him funny) My God, I hate you.

Jason screams back in the other room for he's now bitten by the vampire, Terra and Dr. Hick heard it all the way where they are now. As the doctor continues working on the power core quickly.

Terra: Jason!

Richie comes running to Terra with a lot of blood all over his costume and face. Too scared to death after seeing a shadow of the vampire for the first time in his life time also sees X-Vena is in bad shape.

Terra: Richie?

Richie: I saw it! The vampire, the lady we brought in from outside talk to us then disappear out of nowhere and the vampire got Jason and it disappeared with him. I got out with only blood cover on my body!

Dr Hick: That thing's getting close! Terra, get ready! Same goes for you, Richie, you might come in good hand!

Richie got out his dancing suit and computer to be prepared. So did Terra Ivy with her harpy might look out and ready to go.

Terra: I'm ready for anything! Kid, stay behind me.

Richie: Okay! That monster's going to pay on what it has done to my friend!

Out of nowhere, came in the woman whose scare and manages to escape from the vampire on time.

Richie: That's the lady, she's all right!

Woman: Thank goodness I found you brave heroes. Quickly, we must leave this church while I call for an ambulance to save your friends before they die by blood loss.

Terra: How are they doing and Jason?

Woman: I got him out in time before the vampire came back to finish your other friends off. We don't have enough time so let's go!

Dr. Hick: You guys go get them; I have to finish fixing the power.

Woman: Forget about that, our lives are more important!

Dr. Hick: I know! But I must, if we're going to stay alive and stop that vampire when it comes back.

Woman: Please it make quick as you can.

Terra: If I were a mutated freak who's a made believe monster, which person was here was the first to get bitten? (to herself) Think, Terra, think.

The woman sneezing a big one with a lot of buggers all over the floor, to Richie it wasn't a normal bugger of the human body. It was more like blood that came out then more started dripping out of her mouth uncontrollability.

Richie: (to Terra) Terra, you have to look at this!

Terra: What is it?

Terra Ivy sees the blood all over the woman from head to toe and looks at her neck, seeing that she was bitten by the vampire earlier and died a few hours ago. For the sister was the first person at the church who was attacked, she's none other than the one vampire that's a female attacking the bounty hunters all along. Terra gets out the items to kill the beast herself.

Terra; (points out a flaming torch weapon at the woman's back from behind) Hold it, lady! Super fast speed, a fake story, blood all over you out of nowhere, and lying down the whole time without us noticing you didn't move. I'm only going to believe in this for once in my life time, in fact we shouldn't have brought you in here in the first place! Your old home and still alive because you're cruse yourself.

Dr. Hick: You brought this woman in without noticing that she was the first to be attack by a vampire!? Then that means…

Terra: This woman is the only vampire who's been hurting my friends! Admit it already!

Woman: Well, you got me. I guess I have no choice, but to kill you all for I'm the last of the vampires. (begins to transform)

Once a normal sister of the church that just got killed tonight, bitten by a vampire, and showing her true colors she transforms herself into the true face of a real monster. Richie, Dr. Hick 'who was still working hard on the power core as fast as he could', and Terra all freaked out on what they're seeing. The vampire has long red hair, purple skin, a light purple mess up dress. With blood all over her mouth, bare feet, very sharp claws, and her eyes look empty with no color in any of the two. Now Terra believes that was a real vampire, in the church that was once a mansion of all vampires that only come out a midnight of Halloween from their graves like tonight. The vampire uses her claws to cut Terra, for she flies over her and back down a bit; Richie tries to stop her movements by controlling her undead body a little bit but she broke free and was too powerful to stop.

Vampire: Welcome, humans. It's Halloween once again and every year I can do whatever I want to. Like killing you humans for trespassing my mansion!

The vampire tries to grab Terra so she can bite her next; she takes the hammer and nail, hitting her straight in the eye. But she wasn't burned that time thanks to the cruse that gives her the power on every Halloween not to be destroyed. The Vampire Lady removes the nail and crushes the hammer into pieces with only one hand.

Richie: How can a vampire still are standing after that hit!?

Vampire: Nice try.

Terra: (to Richie) Richie, go find the others and hit them with a lot of holy water. And don't worry about me; I got one that'll hit her hard.

Richie: You be careful.

Terra grabs the rest of the items and went to finish the fight somewhere safer inside of the church.

Terra: Keep doing your job, Doc! (flies around the highest part of the building)

Vampire: Come back here and let me drink your blood! (follows her by climbing on the ceilings like a big spider)

Dr. Hick: Good luck, Terra! Kick her 200 year old ass! (continues his work) I can do this; I can do this just fine. The only way to beat a vampire is a powerful and brightest light; bright lights everywhere even in the middle of the night. I just hope the power will kick in once I fix it with God and the Demon-Eye's help. One light can kill a monster or more in a second with tons of mega waltz. And that my friends is where I got my lesson in Legends of Halloween Number #6, if you can't beat them up, shine them up. And I do mean shine them up good until there's nothing left from them but aches.

Richie returns back where the others are lying down out cold. But they were gone when he sees their bodies were missing. He makes sure that he was ready with his suit on and other vampire items in his jacket.

Richie: Jason, Fox, Sinba, Ray, Mikki, where are you guys!? (remembers what would happen if a person gets bitten by a vampire in movies) If they all got bitten… Don't tell me they turned into vampires too!?

Richie then sees his friends out in the hallways; seeing all five of them all turn into vampires. Fox, Ray, Sinba, Mikki, and Jason as they all corner Richie Hacker in one big circle then he manages to run away quickly as they follow after him all over the church.

Richie: (talking while running like crazy) I better come up with something because controlling all of their movements won't be easy that they're monsters!

Richie's only chance was to find a way to trap the vampires behind him, at the mean time he starts throwing a lot of fire from the flaming torch machine to slow them down for now until he can find away to save them and himself; in the other room Terra keeps her distances from the Vampire Girl for she tries again and again to bite her neck. She flies fast when Terra's in mid air the vampire can do the same thing she can do. One claw hits Terra's right in her face leaving a deep marking on it and some blood coming out, but Terra wasn't going to lose to a monster that easily. Below her, she sees Richie being chase from her friends turned into vampires.

Terra: What in the hell have you done to my teammates, you jerk face!? (shoots her Rainbow Gun at the Vampire's shoulder, but still was standing without feeling pain) In fact, why are you doing this every Halloween!?

Vampire: You mean you haven't heard the history of this mansion that it was standing long ago? Not even us vampires who use to rule it before you humans beaten us and turn this place into something evil? Here's why: you hated us vampires, one human betrayed us and wanted to take over our only home; but our leader Count Dracula and my master refuses to take his only home away from any non-mortals such as yourselves but that man burned all and killed our master, the war then began that lasted for two years and we lost at the end. But I survived and in order to protect our home I placed a cruse on myself and became a vampire so I can kill anyone who dares enter in the mansion that's now a silly church but into more of my kind inside and out. It worked, it can only let me out once a year when Halloween begins then ends at midnight. I didn't mind that part, I only want to kill every last human off of the face of this planet like all of you humans tonight until sun raises and the rest the next night within 24 hours I got. And this year it'll be quick to kill then you three will be joining me in my army and the graves until next year, so let me bite your neck to make you and the rest like me. No human can't escape from me, ever!

Terra pushes her to the wall in rage of anger she was in, and holding her tightly. As she tries using every item to kill her, but again nothing's working at all and this Vampire Girl have cursed herself alright who can't die by any of the vampire's weaknesses. She smiles in an evil way at Terra, but feeling sort of bad to the undead person she tries to snap her out of this whole mess. As for Richie, he almost running out of breath and Dr. Hick can't find the last piece to the core, for time's running out fast.

Terra: If you love this mansion so much, let us go and we'll leave it empty forever if we have to!

Vampire: What?

Terra: I mean, is that how your curse works? We'll leave and never return then you can change my friends back and set us all free! Please, I promise we'll let no one in your home anymore; take that and set yourself free or you'll die from the curse in you if you do one more thing wrong! Trust me!

Vampire: I…I…I…Never!

The vampire refuses to listen to Terra, and disappears and hitting her with a knock out to the head while Terra and the Vampire was still in mid air.

Vampire: Let you go or not, I will make more of my kind! Now just let me take your blood and shut up!

The Vampire Girl started biting Terra from her neck. As she screams in pain, couldn't get herself free, and her entire body started freezing up into dead cold ice all over. Making Terra to go out cold and will soon become a vampire; also Richie couldn't take on the running scene anymore so he tried to throw a bottle of holy water but spills it all over the curtain, the vampires got him this time with no chances of escaping. Richie had no choice but to make them confused by throwing the big and long red curtain of the windows on them; once he did got them all covered up with no way out the wet curtain covered in holy water started burning the five vampires and then were all knocked out when a heavy candle holder fell on their heads hard.

Richie: Yes! I did it, I did it!

Somehow, Terra's body started to glow of a bright light for the Vampire Girl had to jump away from her in time before she got burned.

Vampire: What is this? No human can't still be themselves once they been bitten by me, and my minions all loss to a kid too easily, impossible!

Dr. Hick finally found the last piece and puts it in.

Dr. Hick: Did it! Ready or not, power, here you go!

Once he turned on all the power, the rest of the entire neighbor hood lights were back everything else all over River Road and so was X-Vena back to her normal self after a reset she had to go through in her system.

X-Vena: (detects something weird coming from Terra) Could that new mutated power be coming from Terra Ivy? It is! (runs to tell her something special)

Terra got back on her feet and started beating the daylights out of the Vampire Girl unable to lay a finger at her for her vampire powers aren't powerful enough anymore to kill this girl in her Harpy form; Terra uses her claws to get rid of the biting marks on her neck without becoming one for it had no affects making the monster get afraid of her this time. Terra's once half mutated powers turn into something of a newer kind of look: a harpy woman with full parts like purple bright armor from top to bottom of her body, bird-like hands, also her feet, with the same wing just a little bit bigger, longer bird claws that can to anything, and green feathers mix with just a little pink hair in the blond. Terra Ivy is now stronger than she ever was before three years ago when she was first affected.

Terra: Surprised?

Vampire: You body has changed! What is all this!?

X-Vena uses her megaphone to tell Terra about what happen just now after scanning it.

X-Vena: Terra, your harpy mutated form has involved! From a normal beast to an armor-like bird demon that's more beautiful!

Terra: (to X-Vena from below her) Yeah, I notice!

X-Vena: Okay, just use it wisely!

Terra uses her whirlwind to blow the vampire up to the statue of Jesus on a big cross and holding the Vampire up by her feathers as she hold her like darts straight into the skin one by one. The monster can't get free this time, Terra got out one thing that can finally beat the vampire for good and break the curse of the whole effected church once and for all; she got out her one flash bomb she hold on to along with her Rainbow Gun in both of her hands.

Terra: I heard you vampire types can die by the light from inside or the outside.

Vampire: You can't kill me! I'm curse and can live on, I can come back on every Halloween night a year!

Terra: Yeah, but not anymore.

Holds up and shows the Vampire Girl the light bomb that's powerful like a sun rays.

Vampire: No, you wouldn't!

Terra: You were hurting us for too long, now it's your turn. The power of Christ so compels you, bitch!

Throws the flash bomb at the Vampire and fires three shots from her Rainbow Gun, the bomb then blows up into a huge bright light; as the Vampire Girl started to burn to death screaming in total pain she was in along with the curse being destroyed all over the old mansion and back into a normal every day church. The very spirits are out and all gone out of Jason, Fox, Sinba, Ray, and Mikki setting them free and back to normal and soon to all wake up in a bit. Dr. Hick comes up to Richie and X-Vena filled with joy and a victory in winning.

Richie: X-Vena! Dr. Hick! We won, we won, we won!

Dr. Hick: (shouting out to Terra) Way a go, Terra! I knew you could do it at the end! Or we all did!

The flash became bigger and bounces right at Dr. Hick so hard it send him flying out of the church window and outside really hard in the screaming noise of Goofy to be heard.

Richie: (waves to him good-bye) Bye, bye, Dr. Hick guy!

The flash of the bright bomb light turns the vampire woman into nothing more but aches of dust all over the floor. The bomb soon wares off, Terra turns back, and gets so tired as she lands safely on the ground; the next morning on Halloween day, everything is all back the way it was before the mess happened and for Terra figures everything out on went wrong with the vampire family and how the real story that made the war started out.

Terra: (to herself in her head) I finally know the whole history of the real vampire and so on… Count Dracula used his families for more power to rule the world or so he thought he would; a young human man tried to warn about the terror of the vampire's, for they're always around a lot on Halloween to stay alive after the awful war by cursing the mansion, killing the brave hero before that, and trying to kill us last night. But I'm glad I got this new power and broke the curse for good, as for the young man, he was once a true hero alright and always will be forever. He saved me and brought all the power back so all I can say to him and soul is thank you, man. And thank you too, God. Who knows, I might meet one of them in heaven when I die an old lady one day.

Terra wakes up a few hours later, seeing that her teammates are back to normal and both Richie and X-Vena are also okay. They're all glad to see Terra Ivy unharmed for the Halloween party has now started until midnight in the beginning of November later on.

Ray: (runs up to Terra and hugs her over joy) Terra! You're okay!

Jason: (does the same and hugs Terra too) And we're alright too, thank God! (laughs)

Terra: Fox? Mikki? Sinba? Ray? Jason? You guys look like yourselves again, no longer vampires. What a nightmare that was.

Mikki: Yes we are, Ms. Ivy, you saved us all.

Sinba roars meaning he was happy and rubs his head on Terra's arm to thank her.

Fox: Sugar, we wouldn't be alive still without you and you're sweet new mutation form you got.

Terra: Say what?

X-Vena: Don't worry, I told them the whole story. And the good news is you won't turn into a full flesh monster but making you become powerful, the same should go for everyone else too meaning the next stage of their powers.

Richie: And as for the doctor, he left. But he said good work also he fixed the lights the way it was.

Terra: Well, at least I can turn into my harpy mode whenever I want to. I just couldn't believe that there was a real vampire inside this place trying to suck out our blood. I wasn't sure if I was going to win until the very end.

Jason: But you mange through after all.

Fox: Enough hero talk and all! We got ourselves to get in and rock so let's shake it down sweet hearts!

X-Vena: Oh, boy! Dancing mode time!

Mikki: Wait for me, Ms. Fox, I wish to party too.

Sinba follows Fox to the dance floor with a lot more people in the neighbor hood as they were all dress up and the heroes too.

Ray: Again, Terra. You're my angel that keeps me alive; you're a true life saver. (to Fox) Hey, Fox, wait up!

Jason: Let's go dancing, Terra, just you and me. We might get a slow song soon so let's go have some fun after all that's why we're here.

Terra: Coming!

Before Richie joins with the others, Terra wants to thank him for helping her out all last night. She isn't too bad to her for a crazy ten year old boy once she gets to know him better.

Terra: Hey, Richie, thanks for all of your help. You back me up and save our team.

Richie: No problem. I love this bounty hunting group after all, I'm your number one fan!

Terra: Yeah, yeah.

Richie: Now let's go dance! (grabs Terra's arm and runs inside)

Before they could dance, Terra looks at the church one more time, seeing the people are back working normally the way it should be. Somehow, she sees a bright light a sign from God saying good job getting the devil out making Terra smile while looking at the sky.

Richie: You feeling better after last night and all?

Terra: Feeling good, kid, just feeling good. (to herself) That, my friends, was the life with us before Halloween day. You want to know the final and Legends of Halloween Number #7 is? Don't go into a stranger's home unless you know if it's safe or not. Happy Halloween!

End of Translation…

Outside, Dr. Hick was hanging from a tree and was stuck up there all night trying to get down carefully.

Dr. Hick: Hello? Is anybody there? I want to get down now! (sees the Demon-Eye having a blast at the church) Good work my favorite bounty hunters of California, you're number one and forever you'll be… Hey! I want to go too! I need to get down in any way here!

The branch of the tree begins to break off slowly, as the doctor started to freak out.

Dr. Hick: Is that me farting or is that the tree?

The doctor falls all the way to the ground landing on his face really hard. But he'll be all right in about three days or so as he drags himself to a nearby hospital to fix his broken nose instead of going to the party. 'That must have hurt'.

Happy Halloween from Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'!


	12. Nevermore! (part 1)

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

In the middle of the 1800's, a man had a horrible life; something always happens to the women he use to love so much, also his friends, and his family from an awful disease that no one couldn't cure back then way before needles were made to save lives; a man name Edgar Allen Poe was his name who died from something very unknown on the streets wearing a little boy's suit so tightly on him… But Way before then he changed so much in the world for the rest of the century of his famous poems, horror stories, and lots of books were his best things that made the difference. Edgar made up so many freaky things from his sad life time that was too painful to read at times, sad, awful, or just weird endings, that also had some old films made from his work with Vincent Price and his books still around. Some people think that the spirit of Edgar may rise back from the grave, other people don't believe in no such things and were all made up; but some do even in California today such as Polly the Magic Parrot who can sense that along with his other bird friends in the cage of the pet store that understand him well.

Polly: Good lord, a sense of the wild birds in horror. Could this be a sign heading to this state? (sees other birds and animals running from fear that something bad will happen) It is.

Bird 1: Polly?

Bird 2: What's wrong, you sense another mutation coming?

Bird 3: Or is it a criminal?

Polly: Not really. It's more like a twist of the past has come back, my brothers.

Birds 1, 2, and 3: Say what?

Polly: You'll believe in it soon. You haven't seen anything in this word yet.

Somewhere on the dark side of the city, an old building as a secret hideout where Kimberly Taylor, Rex Claw, Stacie Ice, Jab Jab, and their other bad kids have their big talk about someone that Terra's rival must hunt down and finish what she had started a while back. Kimberly seems quiet about it, while her henchmen want to know what is up with their boss lately; they think it could be Terra Ivy but this time today it isn't, at least for not right now for it's something much bigger in California.

Rex: So what kinds of trouble are we doing today, Ms. Taylor?

Kimberly: (patting Jab Jab's head while he's lying on her lap) We're not. I have to do something alone and one of you is coming with me, I have hired someone to help me find what I loss five years ago. So all of you have to stay out of this one.

Everyone gasped; Jab Jab jumps up after hearing everything from his master.

Stacie: What are you saying!?

Rex: You want us to stay off of this for once!?

Stacie: You must be crazy in doing that, Ms. Taylor!

Kimberly: Not to worry, at this point you'll all be safe here; I can take care of this one by myself. And if anyone gets in my way like that Terra, her team, or anyone else, they're plant food.

Gets up and was ready to leave, Jab Jab howls for a good luck for her. While the bad kids cheer for their boss to come back alive, before she heads out she picks one of her random teammates to keep her company.

Kimberly: Lilly Mayflower, you'll be in some use for the thirty-one time. Move out!

Lilly: Yes, boss! (orders some punks as bodyguards to start up the bus) Time to go, men, go!

Jab Jab, Rex, Stacie, and the rest all wave a big farewell to their boss until she returns unharmed.

Rex: Be careful now!

Stacie: Watch out for cops and bounty hunters!

Kimberly: (to her henchmen) My weapons, I shall return.

Kimberly, Lilly, and some reinforcements drive off on their bus and into the streets to find and get back from someone she knows too well a long time ago. Lilly Mayflower is Kimberly's number one comrade in her gang that never complains about anything and will do whatever it takes to die and to protect her boss from any danger; she is a teen who will soon to be nineteen years old, has green aqua-like hair, green emerald eyes, a black collar around her neck, a weird winter-like jacket on, same with brown jeans, black long boots, also the black gloves, and weird types of jewelry all over her body. Lilly's mutation powers can turn anything into water with just one touch from her hands when she touches something, or can make a powerful water attack from her body. As the two bad girls sit next to each other, Kimberly explains to Lilly to help her on very important things and some rules her partner must know and not to make any mistake what so ever.

Kimberly: (to Lilly) You know you'll be killed on this type of job I have to do. So there's no turning back now once you step on this bus.

Lilly: I'm not afraid in dying, boss.

Kimberly: Ha! So you wish to help me even if it really kills you?

Lilly: Yes!

Kimberly: How sick, I kind of like that coming from my henchmen's mouth. You haven't changed at all three years later, Lilly.

Lilly: I know and I never will change. What if Terra Ivy gets in our way during the job? We'll be dead.

Kimberly: If she does, I'll think of some way in killing her after what happen to our last battle and her friends. Once that's all over, I will find Nicolas Ivy to be mine and only mine for the rest of my life time; that'll show his dead girlfriend a thing or two what happens when she messes with the wrong people if she was still alive today. For now, let's just focus on my part first in the Cave of Winter Town. (smiles in an evil way)

Stage #12: [Nevermore] Part 1

Time was 12:00 pm on River Road neighbor hood, California never snows or gets cold in the one state, it's always been hot all month along or all year every year for which is good at some point. Already the first month of November that's getting close to Winter very soon; but still the middle of Fall at the Demon-Eye hide out, both of Richie and Sinba were so hot and sweating everywhere the same goes for Mikki while fanning herself off. But it's not bothering X-Vena because she's a robot and absorbing the heat from her armor for more energy to gather for power for the system just for emergencies. Fox's working out while listening to her favorite '70s songs on the radio in the other room, same with Jason Brown and Terra Ivy stops her nap to go back in working out. Terra gets off the bean bag and feels good from all the heat going on today in the house.

Terra: Man, this feels way good than lying on a real beach. I love it!

Mikki: You love this? We're burning up like an oven here.

Richie: (talking with his tongue stick out like Sinba) Terra, how can you withstand the weather if we don't have any snow?

Sinba tries catching his breath.

Terra: I was born around San Francisco. I'm pretty much use to it here, you guys has to do the same if you weren't born like I was. If you people excuse me, I have to finish my work out. (goes to the working area room down stairs)

Mikki: She must be lucky to have a warm blood type within her.

Richie falls down on top of Sinba's body from all the heat getting to him, the drop really hurt him but then got stuck on top of Richie and gets use to it. A few minutes later, Terra was about to go on another weight thing to get her body going and wonders to herself, why have Ray showed up lately today. Nor has he been around since yesterday either so Terra goes to find Fox to ask her or Jason if they knew where Ray was.

Terra: (to Fox) Fox, have you seen Ray anywhere?

Fox: (freaks out when Terra asks her and tries to explain the whole thing in a friendly way) Ah, Ray? Well, you see… um… Oh, mama, how am I going to explain to you in a calmer answer?

Terra: Alright, Fox, What did you do or say to him this time? Another bad fat joke?

Fox: I didn't say anything to his face! He heard me say something that he should haven't heard that wasn't all true, and-

Jason Brown hands Terra an odd letter from Ray to her that'll answer all of her questions, for Fox already knows that Terra won't like what's coming next.

Jason: All we found is this note in his room this morning.

Terra: Let me see! (reads the note) It says…

'To all of my friends,

For the past two months, it was all fun getting to know each and every one of you as my teammates. We worked hard as the best bounty hunters there ever was, but knowing about my awful past will not be easy for all of you to understand me.

That's not all, before I went to take a nap, I overheard from Fox talking to Jason in the other room about how he lost his good friend who got murder by Kimberly Taylor; Fox blurted it all out that Jason and Terra kissing each other when Jason Brown was very sad and made him feel much better way before him and I made a deal and became friends for one of us to win her over.

I feel like I was forcing Terra Ivy to love me and only me, so I decided to leave the team for good. I took all of my things, the Silver Wing, and a few pictures to remember by; for I'll soon die somewhere that's very cold, freezing myself to death to end the horrible life I been having, and for good. Now I have loss two girls that I once loved: one from three years ago and the other… (Terra begins to cry, reading one more part that she'll never see Ray again) and the other… and the other… from the group called Demon-Eye, Terra Ivy. Don't ever forget about me for what I was once was.

Good-Bye

Ray Leonardo K.'

Jason: I'm so sorry, Terra.

Terra turns to Fox and throws a punch to her face and falls, then gets back up.

Terra: (holds Fox up by the shirt) I told you once to never tell anyone even Ray about me and Jason kissing for the first time! I only did that so he'll be happy again, and you hated Ray so much that you had to say that so he'll leave for good! I trusted you, Fox! So why!? Why did you say it to him!?

Fox: Look, sugar! I didn't know he was awake, or in the house last night! I was so drunk so I was too damn stupid to just mention that all of a sudden to Jason because I was talking to him about you and your awful past! (tries calming herself down) He only told me all about Kimberly Taylor brat and how you use to be best friends; nothing else, also between you taking care of Jason until today so I'm really sorry about all of this, Terra. I need to be yelled at for what I have done and that punch there. Nice hit by the way.

Terra soon puts Fox down for she forgives her after that story.

Terra: I'll ask Richie if he knows where Ray was headed to.

Walks back to the living room upstairs to ask Richie Hacker to hack into the California map to see where Ray is located in to find him along with Jason and Fox follows her in the room.

Jason: (to himself while looking at Terra in front of him) In all of my childhood years with Terra, I have never seen her so mad before or cried as hard. Hopefully getting Ray back will make my only love happy again. That's the only thing that matters to me to do.

Richie has hacked into a map, detecting where Ray is right now by giving information on where he is for him to kill himself at some area; Mikki, Fox, Sinba, Jason, Richie, and Terra only hope that they'll find him in time, as X-Vena is still in her sleep mode while still absorbing the heat from the outside window. And finally, Richie has found the location.

Richie: I got it! Where Ray Man is staying!

Mikki: Thank goodness.

Terra: (to Richie) Read it, Kid! Read it to me I don't have all day!

Richie: Okay! He's located in the only place where it has lots of snow; a secret area to go in as a small town underground where it's cold the name of it is, 'The Cave of Winter Town'. Is somewhere hidden at an ice skating rank in a park near town and there's more: the people that live there are only men and lots of it also little girls but there are no grown women that live in the very cold area. Once a girl becomes a full woman, will be thrown out to the outside world. Strange…

Jason: How do more girls come and all the men?

Fox whispers to Jason the whole thing that's immature to talk about out loud to the two kids, for older men making love with some unknown un age girls that are still children to have more people male all grown up or young females.

Jason: (grosses out) Ah, come on! That place is nothing but a sick little town of child molesters! Turning young girls into their whores!

Fox: Knew you were going to say that. Anything else, Richie boy?

Richie: Well, one woman got kicked out of that place in 2001 name Melissa Star.

Terra: (surprise that she knows that woman who lived or stayed there once) Melissa Star…?

Richie: Yeah, and two days ago a man explored that area all over Name was Nicolas Ivy and he never came back after that, but he did make many friends there.

Terra: Oh, my God, my brother was there!?

Richie: Yeah, you're right, Terra. That was your older brother now that his last name matches with yours too.

Terra has another flash back about her brother's life and his once girls friend's too name Melissa Star who had died along with her family three years ago; to both Terra and Jason they can't believe that Nicolas was once there about two days ago in the beginning of November. Terra only had two choices to do alone to go and find – her brother which she has been searching for ever since she started her job, or her almost or maybe boyfriend that ran away and will soon commit suicide from the cold weather and a broken heart.

Jason: (to himself) It can't be, Nicolas Ivy, why are you doing this to Terra by running away from her? Your own sister, she's missing you badly.

Terra: Nicolas…

Terra has come to her decision, she packs up some of her things and some winter clothing, some food with three cans of grape juice, her Rainbow Gun, some items as weapons, her motorcycle suit with gloves, boots, and a helmet. She heads off on her motorcycle to go find her brother at the cold area underground and Ray later on if she's quick.

Mikki: Ms. Ivy?

Richie: Poor girl.

Sinba lies down wishing Terra good luck.

Fox: Terra! Are you nuts!? Your boyfriend is more important to find than your long lost brother!

Jason: Fox, I'll talk to her. You just get ready, you and I are going there too so we can pick up Ray. (runs to the garage to say his good-byes to Terra) Terra!

Fox: (to Mikki) Mikki, I'm leaving you in charge here. Keep your eyes on the others, we won't be gone long!

Mikki: (to herself) Be careful, all of you do your best.

X-Vena finally reboots and sees three people only in the living room with her.

X-Vena: Did I miss something?

In the garage, Terra opens it, starts up her bike, and headed out but before that Jason comes up to her.

Jason: Terra, if you don't find Nicolas, contact back to Fox and me on the cellular Computacenter.

Terra: I'll find him this time and when I do, I'm going to get some answers out of him on why he left me that ruined my life. So good luck finding Ray.

Jason: What if it's a trap?

Terra: I'll be fine, Jason. I'm looking for that boy; you look for the other one. While I'm at it, I'll ask some people about Melissa Star when she was there long ago when I was only twelve.

Jason: Terra?

Terra: Yes?

Jason kisses Terra on the lips and lets her go do her job.

Jason: Be safe for me.

Terra: I will and thank you, that was lovely.

Jason: We'll explain the real truth to Ray about loving you when I find him until you choose him or me!

Terra: Okay!

Terra rides off to the ice skating rank building, Jason Brown only hopes his lover will be safe from any danger where and Fox and him are going to the cave, the cold cave that Terra is heading to. Fox pulls the van over to get Jason.

Fox: Get in, hon. I know another ice rank area to get in as a short cut.

Jason: Good. (hops in the van)

Fox: (to herself) ray, don't die on us; here we come to get you!

Fox and Jason drove off to a different area of the ice rank for a better short cut to find Ray. And hopefully for Terra will do fine in the search of her long lost older brother Nicolas that he might be there still; and the rest about Melissa Star who once lived there for down below the only area as a town has tons of cold air weather and real snow everywhere in the place known as The Cave of Winter Town. With a lot of grown men and only little girls that are some too young live in, just no older women not to be living here anymore but only to visit which can be troublesome. Of course for some men perverted or not are always welcome to live there anytime or forever. There was a bar made of all ice or igloo handmade, that looks a bit normal on the inside and much different on the outside where in the place is where Ray was sitting down feeling both sick and drunk after drinking so many boozes. While everyone else are also enjoying themselves drinking, playing cards, chatting with each other, and watching a young girl who works there playing her piano that was really good at it as a true performer. Still the lonesomeness and being upset; Ray was really sad he still loved Terra after running away and he's afraid to go back there or it'll only kill his true love; so crying and wasting himself all at once was the best way to die.

Ray: (crying and talking to himself at once in being upset too) Oh, God. Why did I have to be a friend like Jason who only tricked me in doing such a thing? (finishes his last drink while thinking about Terra) Terra, Terra, I need you. Even if I stay with you forever, something awful will happen to you and it'll be my entire fault! I can't live like this anymore; all the friends I know beat me, they all beat me. I have to die like this so it'll all go away and Terra Ivy will be safe when I'm dug up my own grave. So here's to my last moments alone.

Ray's stomach got so mess up inside, he started puking badly from all the drinking about nine boozes all over the floor while crying at the same time.

Owner: I'm so not cleaning up. (continues his work)

Back at the ice skating rank, Terra has finally arrive to the place first; she grabs everything she needs and her winter clothes on her and heads to the weird town down way down below the ground where a hidden area like a big city is in. Once Terra reaches all the way down that is into the snowy town and the only one in California where it snow was for real right before Terra's eyes. A lot of hard working men are doing well, with lots of animal's hanging around, tons of working machines for working, along with children playing in the snow all the boys and girls, as for the teen girls they get real jobs early in the place like this. Terra sees the van that she can tell both Fox and Jason have arrive too on the other side somewhere as begins her search now.

Terra: (to herself) Melissa, if you can hear me, please help me find Nicolas. I want to be with him again after three years, let me find him here once more so we'll be together again as a family for he's the only one left for me. So don't fail me, you're the only person who knows him a lot like me.

Terra sees an old man burning up garbage parts that's part of his everyday job. She goes over there to ask him about Nicolas Ivy's whereabouts.

Terra: Sir, you have a moment?

Trash man: (puts the last match up to make the fire bigger) Yeah, I taking a fifteen minute break anyways.

Terra: I'm just looking around your fire hole and was wondering if you seen a man name Nicolas Ivy in this place?

Trash man: It does ring a few bells. I do remember hearing his name and his past, but never seen him in person.

Terra: So it's a no?

Trash man: Afraid so, sweeties, I wish I can help you out more.

Terra: Forget it.

Before Terra leaves, the old man tells her where all the other people are and can find one of them easily.

Trash man: (to Terra) If you're looking for that man who's very important to you, he could be in the city not too far from here.

Terra: That's good enough for me. (rides off on her bike) Thanks for the tip!

Trash man: It's what I do! Good luck!

Once Terra arrive to the city part and parks her motorcycle safely, she walks down and started asking a lot of different people if they knew where Nicolas was and help her find him, then a woman passes by Terra, thinking she might know where to look for her brother.

Terra: Excuse me, lady; have you seen a man name Nicolas Ivy anywhere?

The woman turns around to Terra, seeing she has very short hair and a manly snow suit she was wearing; she was a lesbian name Tracy.

Tracy: The name isn't Nicolas, sister, it's Tracy. You got it?

Terra got grossed out a little bit on the way she's dressing up because she was gay.

Terra: Ah, sick! (to Tracy) I mean, sorry, Tracy, I'm trying to find a man who's very important to me name Nicolas Ivy. I was wondering if you knew where I can find him or where he is now.

Tracy: No, I believe there is a lot of men name Nicolas everywhere. Could be near an apartment side, try looking there. (sees her other three girl friends coming to hang out with her) Alright, you ladies arrive in time!

Three girls hugged Tracy for they were so happy to see her and they were all going to have a good time together again.

Tracy: Have fun finding your man, but if he's not here you can always hang out with me, hon. I'm free anytime, anywhere. (winks at Terra)

Terra freaks out; she doesn't want to become gay so she just walks away slowly.

Terra: No thanks. I'm on my way to the apartment now, thank you and see you later! (runs off in a hurry to get away from Tracy fast once she was away she drinks up a whole can of grape juice down) Note to self, don't ask a lesbian for any help again! Oh, I better get going.

Terra continues searching for her brother again; she knows he is in the cold area somewhere further. While back at the bar, Ray Leonardo K. was feeling really sick, seeing that killing himself will be much harder than he thought it would be as he started coughing very awfully while trying to stand on his two feet standing up straight.

Ray: My life must end, or people will get hurt because of me.

As Ray pulls himself up, the girl on stage starts playing a song on her piano from a country band, Rascal Flatts great song 'Bless the Broken Road'; ray loves the song and as he tries to sit back down, he started singing his favorite song from the popular song, for he had a wonderful singing voice. It almost sounded just like one of the leader of the band too.

Ray: (singing) I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_[Chorus:]_  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

Everyone all over the bar heard Ray's singing for they loved it; throwing their money for doing a great job and the girl was finish for today as she walks up to Ray to say how great he was in singing. For she didn't know anyone else in the town she lives in can sing better. Ray wants to continuing singing on, but he cough again it's getting much worse for him this time. The girls name was Virginia Poe, unknown kid gives Ray some winter stuff to wear to keep him warmer and not to get sick. For Virginia enjoys helping out people in need of any help she can do.

Virginia: You have a wonderful voice when you sing, reminds me of a man I once love. (puts the winter coat over Ray)

Ray: Little children shouldn't be in a place like this.

Virginia: I work here to help out the poor. The men mind me, they know me well, and I help people just like you. What brings you in this place?

Ray: My life is awful so I ran away. To end my life to protect this girl I love, not just because she kissed her childhood friend, it's me, it was always my fault.

Virginia feels really sorry for Ray on what he was doing was wrong.

Virginia: I see. If you hate your life so much, you can come live with me. If you're in danger, I'll come for you and give you a new home, does that sound good to you?

Ray: I guess if I do get caught and you give me a hand, it's a yes. (coughs again)

Owner: (to Virginia) Virginia, I need a hand with these empty bottles to take out!

Virginia: I'm coming! (to Ray) I have to go now, I hope I'll see you after my work's over.

As Virginia headed outside to recycle, she tells Ray her name and the same with him to her, she was being nice to him normally.

Virginia: By the way, I'm Virginia Poe. And you are?

Ray: My name is Ray Leonardo K.

Virginia: I'll remember that, Ray. Bye. (goes to finish her job)

Ray: Mind as well go freeze on the streets.

Ray leaves the bar with his money to the bar tender and headed out to the door. Back on the streets, Terra continues her search for her big brother; then she spotted a huge man just sitting around doing nothing at all name Big Daddy O, he was big and all gangster like in his uniform for he sees Terra passing by.

Terra: You live here?

Big Daddy O: Yep, what could I do for you, cutie?

Terra: I'm looking for a man name Nicolas Ivy, have you seen him?

Big Daddy O: I'll answer you if you answer mine. You know a girl name Virginia Poe who lives here?

Terra: Sorry, wish I knew.

Big Daddy O: Same here.

Terra: Alright, thanks anyways.

Terra leaves and continues her search again, but Big Daddy O and his fellow men follow her to a motel area trapping her; the big boys got out their guns telling Terra not to move a muscle. Big Daddy O wants to make his move on her because that's what he always does to any new woman that visits the area and ask random questions to him. He holds Terra down getting all turned on and she couldn't break free no matter what she does.

Terra: What are you doing to me?

Big Daddy O: This is what I do to all women when they come to me for help and I give them something in return.

Terra: Don't tell me you want to have sex with me? Because that's plain gross. I'm seventeen and you're a lot older than me and you're way too fat.

Kept on holding Terra down while touching, rubbing and kissing her face and neck.

Big Daddy O: I like it when any women say that, but don't you worry I'll be real gentle to you. You'll be my favorite one just like I did to Kimberly Taylor three years ago and that little girl to finish doing it with Virginia Poe.

Terra Ivy got really mad after hearing that Kimberly word, her rival was force in doing it with Big Daddy O after her break up three years ago, and had to finish doing it more with a little girl.

Terra: What did you say!?

Big Daddy O: I ask you if you seen a twelve year old girl so I can finish up what I started with her. We men have to make love sometimes even if we have to do it on little girls like there aren't any older ones that live here anymore.

Men: Now start making love to our love bitching baby; we don't want to hurt you.

Big Daddy O: (to terra while hugging her) Give it to me.

Terra's anger in seeing the men that are having sex with children makes her sick to break free and stop them.

Terra: You… You disgusting pig!

Terra kicks the big guy out of her way and started beating them so hard out of Big Daddy O's men, one of them didn't stand a chance or couldn't fight back at her; Terra keeps on going when she gets really mad then grabs hold of Big Daddy O off the ground pounding him to death in the face unstop about ten times or more. Terra throws him to a wall with her Rainbow Gun in her hand to make him talk only making the big bad fat man so scared of her rage.

Terra: (making Big Daddy O talk by yelling with the gun pointed at his mouth) What the hell is wrong with you!? What the hell do you know about that little kid, Virginia Poe!?

Big Daddy O: (scared badly) Please! Please don't kill me!

Terra: Then start answering me!

Big Daddy O: That girl has a lot of money so I must take it from her plus she was hot looking that I almost went all the-

Terra: Stop talking nasty, dumb ass, and answer me!

Big Daddy O: Okay, I'll talk! That girl is upsets with books and tons of articles of Edgar Allen Poe and her best friend in 1998 name Kimberly Taylor stole a very special one from hers called, 'Annabel Lee'! It's one of her favorites! But there was a battle with the bad terrorist from Iraq; Kimberly, her family, with a lot of Army guys, and the girl who haven't age still the same today betray her! The Taylor family almost killed Virginia by putting her in prison for making the world a peaceful land! It didn't work, but she got out and got a terrible chemical inside of her! I think it's making her stay younger forever, so now Kimberly and her special teenage back up partner are on their way to get Virginia's money and kill her off for good because Kimberly too has a illness like a Venus Fly Trap! Virginia will be killed, it's all a trap set up! I want to get her money that's all, that's all I can give you now so please don't shoot me!

Terra throws Big Daddy O into the garbage can and shoots her gun in the air allowing him to live. All she wanted to know a few more things left before she leaves.

Terra: Are you sure you don't know the whereabouts on the man I'm looking for?

Big Daddy O: (starts to calm himself down) No, I never heard of a man name Nicolas Ivy, must be a type of code name there.

Terra: Okay, What about a woman who once lived here, Melissa Star?

Big Daddy O: Her? Wow, she was so hot, I almost… (drops the subject so he won't get beating up again) Yes, Melissa was born in this wonderful home to cool down during the Summer time; she was a big help for saving the poor people with no homes, then left because of a man was buying things here and fell in love with that girl. That's all I remembered. Why do you ask, is she important to you too?

Terra: Sort of, but she loved my brother and she died in 2003. (kicks Big Daddy O in the crouch) That one was for trying to make love to me! (leaves) Don't let me catch you or your stupid men again so get yourself a job.

Big Daddy O: She's hot when she gets angry. (hurt badly)

Elsewhere in town where both Fox and Jason are, they stop at a fast food area to take a break in search of Ray at Burger King. Behind them, stands an unknown man in long red-like cape for he was also searching for someone that he really needs to find her in time for some reason, for he doesn't speak much.

Jason: (too cold for the first time) Damn, this place feels like a secret fridge! I'm freezing my ass off here!

Fox: You're not the only one, Jason dear. It'll take us a while to find Big O Ray.

Jason: I just hope that Terra's alight.

Fox: Dear, do you every worry about yourself for once instead of hers?

A weird man tells the two Demon-Eye team the same from another table.

Man: (to Fox and Jason) Women are more important to worry about, men protect them! So get use to it, even if there are not from around here!

Fox: What did you bring to drink? I can tell it isn't coke.

Man: P-

Fox: Please! Drinking your own pee is like drinking your own liquid back in your kidney and peeing it out again.

Man: I'm trying to say I brought in a Diet Pepsi mix with beer. (drinks it up without anyone else noticing a thing)

Jason: Works for us.

Fox: (tells Jason something) Jason, Criminal Hunter (X) is on.

Jason: They have a TV in a fast food area?

The television show begins, on Criminal Hunter (X) for today's bounty to hunt down and know all about.

Derek: Now we're back to our show. We got a new bounty for you bounty hunters today. So tell them, Alice!

Alice: No problem, Derek! A little girl name Virginia Poe; that name almost sounds too familiar, I just can't tell where I heard I heard that name from… Anyways, she's wanted for stealing for stealing her famous author's book, Edgar Allen Poe to herself and causing innocent people bad luck if they come closer to this young lady.

Derek: She causes a huge problem during the war in Iraq in 1998 and escaped from prison. So watch out for this bad child, all you cowboys and girls out there. Once the reward on her was $140,000,000, but now we changed that today.

Alice: Into what?

Derek: $210,000,000! Not bad for capturing her, huh?

Alice: Yeah!

Fox and Jason hear that Virginia Poe's on the loose and needs to get the big reward while they find Ray.

Derek: Good luck! And now more commercial breaks! (talks to Alice during the break while the camera was still running on TV) This is a chance you can't miss! But I kind of feel like we should let her go…

Alice: Derek, what are you trying to say? She's only a little girl as a bounty on the run!

Derek: Come on! I don't think she's really twelve, more in her early twenties, I mean what a babe. A midget of not I want to go out with her. (thinks Virginia's hot looking)

Alice: (gets mad at Derek while beating him up) Why!? Why would someone like you fall for that little trouble making bitch!? In your dreams, sick-o!

Derek: (in pain) Ah, have a heart, why don't you!

Alice and Derek both see the camera is still running and on the air, they both stared at the camera man rolling it all. They tell him to turn it off by shaking him along with the camera.

Alice: We're in break time, you idiot!

Derek and Alice: Turn it off, turn it off!

The screen shows on the TV saying 'we're sorry we are having problems now so please stand by' right now, Jason and Fox leave the place after eating; on their way out the strange man who never speaks stands right in front them to ask them for some help. He almost looks like the phantom-like grim reaper without seeing his face under the hood.

Fox: What in the-Who are you?

Jason: (to the strange man) Can we help you with anything, sir?

The man doesn't say a word, leaving both of Jason and Fox very confused about the unknown person.

Fox: Aren't you going to answer one of us or not?

The man writes on the snow without using his hands by using one ketchup to show them what he's trying to say. Its saying: 'For give me. I'm looking for my lost love to be with her for the rest of our lives; if it's alright with the two of you, bounty hunters to help me find her. Please let me come with you for right now'.

Jason: He wrote what he's trying to say to us with only magic. Strange mutation you have there, sir.

Fox: You need to find your lover girl again? She's probably waiting for your return.

The man nodded a yes to Fox.

Fox: At least you understand us. Well, my friends and I are looking for a friend of ours who ran away; when we find him we'll help you find your girlfriend next. Then later on Terra Ivy. Deal?

The man then writes down, 'If your friend means a lot to you people and helping me find my girlfriend while you're at it, then I'll help you out. Let me come along until we've finish what we have to get back'.

Fox: Alright, let's start asking these people if they seen Ray. So move out, boys! (to the man) You'll be with your sweet heart soon and thanks for lending a hand.

Fox, Jason, and the strange man started walking around the snowy town in search of Ray and the man's mysterious woman. Jason Brown wants to know about the stranger, how did he know that both he and Fox were bounty hunters in the first place?

Jason: (to himself) He better not lead us to a trap. (thinking about Terra Ivy) Terra, please be safe in finding your brother or not, just don't die on me.

On the dark alley way of the other side of town, Ray gotten himself very sick and weaker to even move around after trying to kill himself by drinking so many boozes, it's not working for him and still Ray really wants to end his life for Terra Ivy's sake and not seeing others suffer because of him for some unknown reason from his past life three years ago; Ray wants to end it all on his own as he falls down on the side walk and having trouble getting up.

Ray: (started singing to himself the same song again) I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through – (starts seeing darkness and can't speak clearly in hopes he'll die)  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you. (to himself) I want my life to end here, God, why won't you let me die!? (coughing hard with blood out of his mouth a little)

Big Daddy O and his men surrounds Ray in a big circle, the big guy wants to ask him about the whereabouts of Virginia Poe to get her money and finish making love.

Ray: Who are you?

Big Daddy O: Sir, have you seen or heard of a little girl name Virginia Poe?

Ray: Sort of, why… Why do you ask me… that?

Big Daddy O: (kicks Ray in the stomach so hard) So you have seen her? Then you're going to tell me everything about her, or I'll cut your fat piglet gusts out and feed it to real pigs! So start talking, chunky.

Big Daddy O and his men put out their crowbars all next to Ray as a warning to him if he doesn't start talking to the boss ready to beat him to death.

Ray: Go ahead. End my life, end it now… (closes his eyes)

Big Daddy O: If you say so. Men!

Right when Ray's life was about to then in a painful way, out of nowhere Virginia jumps in and uses her dark magic to stop the bad boys in a big flash blast. She uses it on the guys by making a weird but powerful shield that bounces their weapons right back at them directly to their faces and out cold.

Big Daddy O: (to Virginia) It's you!

Virginia: Killing a man who's ill, you make me sick.

Ray opens his eyes and sees Virginia as she helps him back up to walk.

Ray: It's you, the little girl from the bar.

Virginia: (whispering into Ray's ear) Throw the gas tanks behind you as high as you can, and leave the rest to me.

Ray: Okay.

Big Daddy O: You know what I want, girl, both you and I have business to do by giving me all of your hard cash or die without pleasure. Boys, get them!

As the men charge at both Ray and Virginia, Ray grabs a can full of gasoline near a gas station across where the tank of it was for him to break, allowing Virginia to use her dark fire to create a huge fire ball; blowing up and burning the bad boys all down with one shot and too weak to fight back. While the rest of them ran away in terror leaving their big boss behind and badly hurt for he has loss twice now, although he tries to limp away.

Big Daddy O: wait, don't do this!

Ray throws an empty can at Big Daddy O's head so hard; he passes out of the side of the streets.

Virginia: Come, Ray, you're sick. I'll heal you back up at my apartment. Now let's get out of here before the cops arrive.

Virginia grabs Ray's hand and they both started running off back to her apartment where she lives and where he'll recover from his illness. Inside, Virginia was reading her favorite chapter books as Ray rests on the coach-like bed; for he didn't want to be cured at all to begin with, but he does owe his life to the girl so he decides to go somewhere on his own for now on instead of committing suicide for his friend's sake and safety.

Ray: Why are you healing me? Can't you see that I want to end my life? Remember that?

Virginia: I just fell in love with your singing back at the bar earlier. You sounded just like the real Rascal Flatts singing themselves live. Why did you save me from the awful gangsters?

Ray: Children have no right to get hurt from anything, I hate seeing people dying in front of me.

Virginia: So you trust me? I can live with that.

Ray: So this isn't your first time saving a poor man's life?

Virginia: My fifth one really. I'm looking for a man that I love for so very long so I'm hoping he'll return to me like he promised when I left him, but for now I will always remember him by these books written by Edgar Allen Poe. That brings me luck in return of his safety.

Ray: So four men weren't one of the guys you were looking for?

Virginia: No.

Ray: I hope you find him soon.

Ray picks up one of the Edgar Allen Poe's books to look at one of them; Virginia doesn't mind at all for him reading one called 'The Raven'.

Virginia: Ah, The Raven, it's a sad, weird, and freaky story when I image it all in my head when reading. I always read it when I need to get over my fears; I mean killing yourself isn't going to save your girlfriend's life or your own, or your friends. It just makes things much worse, and here you still want to. Why?

Ray: I caused trouble if you want me to put it in a way.

Virginia sits close to Ray so she can hear him sing again, for she really wants him to.

Virginia: Do you mind singing that song to me again?

Ray: (turns red of embarrassment) What!?

Virginia: Just for me, your voice is so wonderful when you sing that Rascal Flatts song.

Ray: You sure are an odd kid.

Virginia: I hear that a lot from other men.

Ray: Virginia, I'll sing to you when I'm up to it again once I get my energy going. I just can't do it right now. If you were my age, would you find me attracted to fall in love with me and be with me forever if I was your true love that you were waiting for or not?

Virginia: Well, you might say that.

They both look into each other's eyes, seeing that Virginia's falling for Ray that it might be the man she's been waiting for a long time; that only made Ray freaking out a little then started coughing badly again so instead Virginia gets up to get Ray a glass or water with two pain killer pills. He takes it knowing he'll get better in an hour or so at the mean time Virginia heads in the bathroom to take a shower.

Virginia: Make sure you drink some water once in a while. I'll be in the shower, you should go in when I get out, and it's good for sick people to get better that way.

Ray: I guess I will. You're old enough to go in just keep the door open a crack so I can hear you if something were to happen to you.

Virginia: (laughs a little) You're like a father to me when you talk, Ray, you know that?

Ray: Thank you for taking care of me.

Once Virginia jumps in the showers, Ray looks around the room while lying down: seeing that this little girl really loves Edgar Allen Poe so much from books and movies; but on the walls were some old pictures of her that was taken around the late 1800's in black and white as the cousin of Edgar Allen Poe who still looked the same from the old pictures today. Ray got u to look at more of them. The Virginia Poe was married to Edgar when she was once twelve years old back then who died from an awful disease that was incurable back then where her husband Edgar wrote a poem called 'Annabel Lee' after her passing away. There the name of the book is what Virginia's missing for she wants the book back so much along with waiting for her longing husband too; for she doesn't know he died long ago and is no longer around today from there Ray knew the name Virginia Poe before, she's really Edgar's loving cousin/wife, as he walks back to bed pretending not to remember what he just discovered just now the phone rings which led to the answering machine. It was none other than Kimberly Taylor calling up.

Kimberly: Virginia, if you're not home, this is me. I have your prize and I'm on my way to your cold town.

Ray: (turns all blue in fear remembering that evil voice) Kimberly!? What does she want with Virginia!?

Remembering seeing Kimberly and Terra when they last met at their high school and he was a hostage to her.

Kimberly: You know why I'm coming for you and I will finish it; if you wish to live and forget about our past along with your awful life, meet me outside of town on top of the snowy Mountain View. I'll give you the last book you been wanting, in return you give me the money and lots of it. I'll be waiting for you with some friends with me so do show up. (hangs up and the message machine stops recording)

Ray got out his gun to try to save Virginia before she gets herself killed and won't allow her to listen to the message; he headed into the bathroom quietly for back outside of a empty snowy playground, terra surprisingly finds Kimberly, Lilly, and her henchmen walking around the city; for Terra has a very bad feeling as she goes after her rival; she flies and stop Kimberly in front of her with Terra's Rainbow Gun out and ready to fire. The Poison Ivy-like she devil knew that Terra will see her again as Lilly prepares for her watery powers to kill Terra Ivy and the other men draw out their guns to protect their boss.

Terra; (To Kimberly) Put your hands up where I can see them, Kimberly. Trying to find my brother to love him behind my back again?

Lilly: Ms. Ivy!

Terra: Well, if it isn't my long time buddy, Lilly Mayflower. You changed your looks when I got framed by my real killer standing before you.

Kimberly: Terra, back so soon? This will be a good time to destroy you right here before I go do my job, and for this you won't be in my way this time or save the day.

Terra: I heard my brother was here and his once girlfriend was born in this freezing hell hold, so I went to go find him, but still no traces were left. If it's him you're after again, you got to go through me first!

Kimberly: It'll be an honor. I'm happy that I killed that man's good for nothing bitch; she needed to die just like you will be when I make you into plant food.

Kimberly got out her plants going, but they all froze up within seconds. Leaving Kimberly unable to do it in the cold weather of the cave for once. Allowing Terra to go to her Harpy mode and moves on her to strike with newer powers this time and all set to go, the guards got their weapons ready to fire.

Terra: You can't use your powers, but I can because I just got upgraded about a few days ago. You won't get away from the last fight in our high school. So try to stop me with a gun or your fighting moves.

Terra Ivy charges at Kimberly, she just stood there smiling at her rival knowing that she was falling into a trap. Her henchmen fired; but Terra shot many rounds with her gun right at all of the men's hands to weaken it from holding their guns out but only for Kimberly to use the vines to grab hold of Terra and punches her in the gut to stun her body for a second but having trouble getting back up.

Kimberly: (to Lilly) Drown her.

Lilly walks up to Terra and uses her water powers to create her own giant bubble of full water inside. She puts it all around Terra causing her to lose air from the inside; as she tries so hard to break free but Lilly's mutated abilities were too strong to destroy. Back at Virginia's apartment, Ray walks into the bathroom with the shower still running with a gun in his hands then pulls down the curtains. Back outside – both Kimberly and Lilly watched Terra slowly dying for her lungs was starting to fill up with water where a black raven with six red eyes watches the whole entire thing on a building roof.

Terra: (trying to break out of the water bubble by kicking and punching non-stop) Let me out!

Kimberly: I'll take good care of Nicolas when I find him and tell him you're dead, Terra. To tell you the truth he's no longer here anymore, he left and you're too late to fins him again. Because he'll soon be all mine like the good old days.

Terra: (about to pass out from losing oxygen) Lilly, I can't breathe-

Lilly finishes her off by putting more pressure into the water bubble.

Terra: Lilly…

Terra then goes out; Lilly gets her out and leaves her in the snow all wet and not moving at all not even a muscle. Leaving Kimberly to start laughing that she's finally killed her; along with her henchmen while Lilly just smiles too. At the apartment, Ray sees that Virginia who was completely naked, her entire body was shown that it was all rotten because she was really dead to begin with and the mutation powers are keeping her alive for so long; Ray tries to escape but Virginia has him cornered with no way out as she uses her dark powers to trap him with her and Ray's gun turns into tons of dark ravens falling all over the building as they protecting their master. She then walks up to Ray leaving him scared to death and there's nowhere for him to get out.

Ray: I knew it! You're really dead, Virginia Poe died long ago! How can you still be alive today!?

Ray's entire body gets all tied up in some type of rope and couldn't break free out of no matter what he did. Allowing Virginia 'still naked but doesn't show anything' to walk up and lays on top of him thinking he's Edgar Allen Poe and she's ready to do him well like she did with her old lover. Ray tried pushing her off of him, but she was too strong for an undead corpse.

Ray: You don't think I'm Edgar, your husband and cousin, do you? I'm not so let me-

Virginia: (weakens Ray with her dark powers surrounding his body) Maybe this will draw your memories back, Edgar, my love.

Ray then passes out by the dark spell, leaving Virginia to kiss him and making out some more with him in the shower while it was still running as her pets watched quietly. Back outside, Kimberly, Lilly, and her men continued walking in town leaving Terra's body to be frozen.

Kimberly: Good-bye for good, rival, (to everyone else) Move out now.

Lilly: (to Kimberly) Yes, boss.

The Raven, sits on top of Terra's chest trying many times to wake her up. There with Terra on a death row if she really was or not, Jason could sense Terra was murder and stopped walking with Fox and the strange man. He knows what it was already, his body was rotten too, a zombie as he look at his arm.

Fox: Jason? Jason, what's wrong with you?

Jason: (upset because his lover Terra was dead) Terra's dead. I just know it, she's gone. I can't feel her anymore…

Fox: Jason, you're losing your mind! Terra can't be dead! (tries to snap Jason out of it) Jason!

Jason: Terra!

This isn't over yet until the next chapter for next time.

To be continued…

A special Edgar Allen Poe poem for all the people to enjoy and the next one of part two, The Raven.

**The Raven**

_**by Edgar Allan Poe **__  
(published 1845)_

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-  
Only this, and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books **surcease** of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-  
Nameless _here_ for evermore.

And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-  
This it is, and nothing more."

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here I opened wide the door;-  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?"  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"-  
Merely this, and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice:  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!"

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;  
Not the least **obeisance** made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with **mien** of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-  
Perched upon a bust of **Pallas** just above my chamber door-  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird **beguiling** my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern **decorum** of the countenance it wore.  
"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,  
Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's **Plutonian** shore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door-  
Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as "Nevermore."

But the Raven, sitting lonely on the **placid** bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-  
Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have flown before-  
On the morrow _he_ will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-  
Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of 'Never- nevermore'."

But the Raven still **beguiling** all my fancy into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;  
Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking "Nevermore."

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,  
_She_ shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen **censer**  
Swung by **Seraphim** whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he hath sent thee  
Respite- respite and **nepenthe**, from thy memories of Lenore!  
**Quaff**, oh **quaff** this kind **nepenthe** and forget this lost Lenore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -  
Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-  
On this home by Horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore-  
Is there- _is_ there **balm in Gilead**?- tell me- tell me, I implore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us- by that God we both adore-  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant **Aidenn**,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore-  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked, upstarting-  
"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's **Plutonian** shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, _still_ is sitting  
On the **pallid** bust of **Pallas** just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted- nevermore!

[This version of the poem is from the _Richmond Semi-Weekly Examiner_, September 25, 1849. It is generally accepted as the final version authorized by Poe. Earlier and later versions had some minor differences.


	13. Nevermore! (part 2)

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

In the last chapter, it was a very hot day in California that never gets cold nor snows in that state; Ray Leonardo K. left the Demon-Eye group to commit suicide because everything is his fault or so he thinks that everyone will die all because of him and his true love for Terra Ivy will be danger will crush him for the rest of his life for what he thought of. Also Fox spilled out about Jason kissing Terra before he and Ray became best friends and made a deal for Terra to decide on her own to fall for; so he runs away leaving a very sad good-bye letter to all of his teammates he met. Richie Hacker looks up on his computer showing that Ray's in a very cold area and the only unknown place that really snows underground of the skating rank in the woods called, The Cave of Winter Town.

Richie: Okay! He's located in the only place where it has lots of snow; a secret area to go in as a small town underground where it's cold the name of it is, 'The Cave of Winter Town'. Is somewhere hidden at an ice skating rank in a park near town and there's more: the people that live there are only men and lots of it also little girls but there are no grown women that live in the very cold area. Once a girl becomes a full woman, will be thrown out to the outside world. Strange…

Richie did find another thing that an unknown woman named, Melissa Star was born there and two days ago Nicolas Ivy was there at some point; leaving Terra Ivy to go there and find her lost brother, also how me met his girlfriend who was murder with her family three years ago, and also how they fell in love with each other that was a mystery. While Blacky Boom Foxy and Jason Brown go there too in search of Ray before he kills himself, leading Mikki Minimo, Richie, X-Vena, and Sinba to stay behind for this job for today.

Jason: What if it's a trap?

Terra: I'll be fine, Jason. I'm looking for that boy; you look for the other one. While I'm at it, I'll ask some people about Melissa Star when she was there long ago when I was only twelve.

Jason: Terra?

Terra: Yes?

Jason kisses Terra on the lips and lets her go do her job.

Jason: Be safe for me.

In the cold city, Ray drinks himself to death of alcohol poisoning that only made him sick; he wanted it that way until a strange girl name Virginia Poe takes him in to her apartment where she lived to rest and get better. She was addictive to every Edgar Allen Poe and his books and movies that were made. This odd twelve year old girl who works hard thinks her so called true love Edgar will come back to her one day that she's been waiting for a long time.

Ray: Why are you healing me? Can't you see that I want to end my life? Remember that?

Virginia: I just fell in love with your singing back at the bar earlier. You sounded just like the real Rascal Flatts singing themselves live. Why did you save me from the awful gangsters?

Ray: Children have no right to get hurt from anything, I hate seeing people dying in front of me.

Virginia: So you trust me? I can live with that.

What Ray discovered from Virginia, she came back to life beyond the graves as a living corpse or a zombie by the unknown mutation powers who was really Edgar's loving cousin/wife back in the 1800's. Also Kimberly Taylor is on her way to kill Virginia on what she has done a while back; for Ray had to stop her before it was too late. As Jason and Fox heard about Virginia being a wanted bounty on the run, thanks to an unknown man in a red cape leads them to Ray in return to help him find his lost girlfriend for he too is a zombie like Virginia Poe.

Fox: At least you understand us. Well, my friends and I are looking for a friend of ours who ran away; when we find him we'll help you find your girlfriend next. Then later on Terra Ivy. Deal?

The man then writes down, 'If your friend means a lot to you people and helping me find my girlfriend while you're at it, then I'll help you out. Let me come along until we've finish what we have to get back'.

Fox: Alright, let's start asking these people if they seen Ray. So move out, boys! (to the man) You'll be with your sweet heart soon and thanks for lending a hand.

Kimberly, her partner Lilly Mayflower, and some back up bad boys, were on their way to get Virginia that was all part of her strange plan. Terra heard the whole thing from some gangster leader named Big Daddy O giving her every information to her; as she tried stopping Kimberly her deadly rival that ruined her life. Kimberly couldn't use her plant powers in the cold weather she was in, but she knew that Terra would try to stop her and knowing her hate towards Melissa long ago of Nicolas Ivy's old girlfriend that lived in the cold world when they were together until the year 2003.

Kimberly: It'll be an honor. I'm happy that I killed that man's good for nothing bitch; she needed to die just like you will be when I make you into plant food.

Terra: You can't use your powers, but I can because I just got upgraded about a few days ago. You won't get away from the last fight in our high school. So try to stop me with a gun or your fighting moves.

Somehow, Lilly's had water mutation powers and trapped Terra in a bubble filled with water inside and started drowning her to death for there was no escaping.

Terra: (about to pass out from losing oxygen) Lilly, I can't breathe-

Lilly finishes her off by putting more pressure into the water bubble.

Terra: Lilly…

Kimberly, Lilly, and her henchmen left afterwards, leaving Terra's body out in the middle of the cold outside; until a weird looking Raven came to try to save her for there was still hope, but who is the strange creature-like bird? Ray sees Virginia's body that was all rotten, then traps Ray from her powers, as she thought he was Edgar her true lover, and with nowhere for him to get out of. Virginia uses her dark magic powers holding him down to do it but mostly she made out with him out cold.

Ray: You don't think I'm Edgar, your husband and cousin, do you? I'm not so let me-

Virginia: (weakens Ray with her dark powers surrounding his body) Maybe this will draw your memories back, Edgar, my love.

Ray then passes out from the dark spell of hers, Virginia started kissing him and making out and all in the shower while it was on as her pet birds watched everything. To Jason Brown just sense Terra was murder, he couldn't live without her or go on any further, but is she really dead or out for a while that almost feels like your dead? And what will happen to Ray stuck with Virginia. What's the true story between her, Kimberly, and the unknown woman name Melissa Star who was Nicolas's girl friend? Now the chapter continues…

Stage #13: [Nevermore] Part 2

Terra Ivy wasn't moving still after that surprise attack from Lilly's water power. From there, she started dreaming about her brother's dead girlfriend; appearing to her as a ghost while singing with such a beautiful voice of Melissa's for Terra could hear from a distanced with both of Kimberly and Melissa made out with Nicolas long ago. And also showing tons of flashbacks at a time on how they all gotten along with him, Jason, Terra, and her family.

Terra: That voice, I know that lovely singing voice from only one woman.

Terra opens her eyes seeing Melissa standing right across from her. Looking on a starry night in the sky where all the stars can be seen. For Terra was seeing everything within her dreams with Melissa's spirit and her past life from three years ago back in 2003.

Terra: Melissa?

Melissa: Terra, you're a very good girl. Keep on searching for your goals until you reach it to your brother and defeat the evil back to avenge your parents and me. Don't give up just yet, Terra; keep on fighting for all of us who still love you within spirit. And how I did fell in love with your brother along with your pure hearted self.

Stars started shooting out, Melissa was beginning to disappear in front of Terra's eyes for she didn't want her to go away again.

Terra: (wanted Melissa to stay with her for a while longer) Melissa? Melissa, don't leave me.

Melissa: Remember, follow your goal and finish it. You'll soon get all of your answers soon. Good luck, Terra. (her spirit goes off in Terra's dreams)

Terra No, Melissa!

Terra Ivy coughs out water while she was out cold in her sleep also dreaming, it does show that she's still alive and breathing normally. The Raven was relieved then tries to wake Terra up as much as it could do for her. While back at Virginia's apartment, Ray finally wakes up all handcuffed to the wall that was made out of Virginia's dark magic she was using with a lot of her pet birds all stared at him; because of her powers on how powerful it was Ray couldn't break free and no longer feeling sick anymore. Still, he has to try his best to keep away from the weird dead girl and answer some questions on why Virginia's alive and why did she try to make love to Ray when he was put to sleep after discovering her rotten body in the shower.

Ray: You. What the hell did you do to me?

Virginia: I started kissing you that's all; but almost making love with you wasn't right so I did stop myself, I can tell you weren't Edgar my husband. So I only did some small things from your lips and nothing else, I'm so sorry for what I might have done to you earlier; in fact you're just a normal over weighted man for I could have fallen in love with you.

Ray: You think so? (putting his only free arm on his stomach) Well, I been like this for a while… Hey! Why am I telling you!? You almost rape me! This is weird coming out of my mouth and was the other way around.

Virginia: You're right. I also found out you're not really fat, that's only your sweater that is hiding something inside of it, I bet you did something wrong and changed like this for the rest of your life time. Am I right, Ray Leonardo K.?

Ray got really mad at Virginia that he doesn't want to talk about his awful past, not now not ever in his life.

Ray: That's none of your business.

Virginia: Oh, forgive me for shouting out your private secrets.

Before Virginia Poe leaves to settle something with Kimberly, Ray wanted to know all about the two girls on what they're fighting for in the first place.

Ray: (to Virginia) What limit do you have with Kimberly Taylor?

Virginia: Do you mean the once proud General Guile Taylor's daughter? Who was part of the U.S. National Guard leader?

Ray was shocked hearing Kimberly's real father who was once an American hero and leader of the National Guard army of war that's still happening today in Iraq with a lot of other soldiers at war over seas.

Virginia: That's right. Her father was at war during the time fighting for his freedom to make sure the unknown chemicals didn't try to reach to the United States of ours just like the person who came back from the war did on April 19, 2003. The year that turn Kimberly, her friends, and everyone else all over California into something much worse compare to monsters where I couldn't stop her or her followers; I was trying to save them all but something inside of that bad girl I once knew took over her entire mind or something that did.

Ray: What do you mean by that? Are you saying the mutation chemical thing came from Iraq that might have killed us all over? But instead given us super powers?

Virginia begins to tell the whole story about the war that was going on then and still in the present that has something to do of a chemical that given a gift and didn't kill a living being. Also how she came back to life as a living zombie, Ray didn't care he just wanted to hear the truth for himself on what was going on.

Virginia: On September 11, 2001, do you remember that day? You should because that's when the terrorist in one poor, small, country of theirs team up by killing thousands of American victims on one airplane from New York and another in Washington. After that awful day, President George W. Bush send in the best men and women to go to war in Iraq around 2002 one year later; it was an awful war, battling, killing, capturing it was a war that'll never end it just kept on going until every living thing was all dead. Off the face of this planet Earth. One of the leaders Osama Ben Laden, secretly created an unknown chemical-like liquid of strange slime that he mixed with other weird chemicals from other useful things from different countries all over to create a deadly gas that once a person breathes deep enough into their bodies will them within seconds from poison in the clouds and moving fast all over the world. Once the entire National Guard solders heard this evil plan about to happen, they all rushed to their bases to stop this evil deed; one tank leaked out which it was hiding all over underground for the chemical weapon works; but lucky for me I was still alive again, but the problem was my body was begin to rot very slow and painfully so I had to drank up the special liquid so I can live longer and it worked for God knows how long. I then woke up during the war on the big and crazy battlefield I heard everything that was happening about the enemy's biggest plan on spreading the bio-weapon to the ocean so every living being like us all over will be all dead. I pretended to be an innocent victim that just got injured so the solders would save me and so I can warn them once I gain all of their trust. During the battle, I chatted one day with Kimberly Taylor, General Guile Taylor's daughter and one of the best fighting solder ever in a young age. Back then, she was alright at first and was never afraid of fighting or anything else.

A flash back showing during the war for the terrorist in Iraq fighting against all the US army from land and sea, that's where both of Kimberly and Virginia first met each other: Kimberly reported to her father about upcoming news; as she sits next to Virginia she takes out her locket necklace looking at the picture of her and her once boyfriend then Nicolas Ivy for Virginia to see.

Virginia: (to Kimberly) Wow, he's the perfect guy to marry, you're very lucky. What's his name?

Kimberly: Nicolas Ivy, my soul mate.

Virginia hands Kimberly her favorite book of her true love that she'll soon find one day, thinking to herself that Edgar's still alive. A book called 'Annabel Lee' to make Kimberly feel happy while she was away from Nicolas, she was only letting Kimberly borrow it until she goes back home.

Kimberly: What's this?

Virginia: My book by Edgar Allen Poe, he's one of my favorite authors. Almost like my man when I find him again, I want you to read it so you won't feel down about missing your boyfriend so much; but I need it right back later on when we all go back to America, okay?

Kimberly grabs a knife and swings it next to Virginia's head; she just saved her from a deadly scorpion, and then grabs the book to read it later on after she finishes helping out with her father.

Kimberly: (to Virginia while walking back to the battlefield together) Thank you, I promise to give it back to you soon, mark my words. (goes running off to fight)

When Virginia tried to stop the bad guys from shipping the deadly weapons that was about to hit America by going in without General Guile's permission; but they left by leaving a huge explosion to make their escape where the general puts Virginia on a plane to send her back home safely, until his daughter went crazy and beats up the little girl all of a sudden. Only to leave Bin Laden and his deadly group to capture the poor girl to hold her as their hostage, leaving Virginia alone, scared, and helpless as she just watched Kimberly leaving her behind to be dead while keeping her book back to the U.S.A. From months later, Virginia found a way to escape alive and swim to a nearby Navy ship and brought her back to America; and later on after she went through the bad nightmares she finds a hidden cave to live in as a cold winter area that was down below of California. So she had to stay there for the past five years trying to search for her lover and Kimberly too as she must get her favorite book back from him and what Kimberly had done to her back in Iraq. End of flash back after that.

Virginia: I didn't know why Kimberly betrayed me like that or her father back then, and still didn't know today. She soon left back home after I was captured that led her own father and his fellow members all dead or murder from a deadly bomb which ended Guile's life. While I was being held captive as the terrorists' hostage, I watched one of the dirt bags tested out the chemicals to see if it worked; turns out it can kill people or give them strange mutation powers if it has any awful signed affects in one of them, for that's when I found out that's what happen to me instead it can also bring the dead back to life as zombies but it can be like they were normal selves when they were once alive all over again. That's when I finally mange to escape by swimming off to shore and thanks to the Navy army base ship that was close by saved my life, years later I found the cave of this place in the woods and lived in for five years now. In it of course you already know, had a big area where it only snowed from down below in the hottest states like California, it was one Forbidden City alright. SO I had no choice but to live there and I still haven't age a bit since everything that happen to me since I came back from the dead; I stayed here until one day Edgar Allen Poe, the man I married and my oldest cousin in the family will once again find me and we'll rest in peace forever and live forever in Heaven. Even if we're dead I already know he's been dead after I passed away for I have the power of darkness and these Raven here always kept me company for so long now, I have been stealing all of my husband's books that he ever made to bring me luck for his return; I had sex with four a while back for they all looked just like Edgar himself, but none of them were not Edgar so I killed them all one by one. That all changed afterwards when you came, for your voice and your looks besides you're chubby, you weren't so you're lucky I didn't made love to you after all. So I'm letting you live; I don't know why but it's your singing voice that changed my mind just like that really. (turns to Ray) So now you know everything, Ray. That's why Kimberly is back to finish me off, unless I finish her first; I know it's all a big trap so she'll try to kill me, but I'm not running away without my book even if I get killed myself again. As for the chemicals, someone's releasing it today in this state. I knew it was Kimberly Taylor who did it all and got affected with her and her stupid friends of drop-outs, as well as everyone else and soon it'll spread faster in other countries sooner or later it won't be so pretty.

Ray: I don't care if you have to go see Kimberly again, your life is more important than that stupid old book as your so called treasure! Please, for the love of God, don't go.

Virginia: I have to see who in the right mind would made Kimberly so evil, that wasn't her when she make me get caught from those crazy people in Iraq.

Tries to tell Virginia not to go again, for she'll be killed just like he try to do to himself.

Ray: You're going to die! Don't you know what that word even means!?

Virginia: I'm already dead, remember? I'll die when Edgar and I meet at last with my book return. Now if you please-

Ray manages to break free from Virginia's magic, and grabs hold of her; as he started begging for her not to go without giving up, as Ray finally learns a big lesson today for he doesn't want to end his life anymore, he wants to live as long as he can. But to save the people that are killing only themselves for something they love for it or if they're in danger. Virginia Poe sees Ray shedding tears trying to save her life to make the last of it the best ones as he begins to sing the song again.

Ray: (singing to Virginia) I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_[Chorus:]_  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true… (started to cry) Virginia, don't do it! You maybe a walking corpse, I know that killing myself was wrong and not good enough even a lot of other people died for no reason at all. Don't go to Kimberly! Don't do it, please!

Virginia started to walk up to Ray, hugging him. What he was saying to her is all true, but she still had to do her job and finish it once and for all.

Virginia: I'm sorry, Ray, I'm glad you'll keep on living now you know what it feels like But again I have to go; you just wait in the hallway outside from my room so your true love will come for you. Now if you excuse me, I must be going.

Before Virginia left her home with her pet ravens, Ray wanted to ask her one more thing. For he couldn't save her anymore no matter what he tried, at least Virginia saved his life so many times.

Ray: Why did you save me even though I'm not who I appear to be?

Virginia: A real human shouldn't try killing themselves in the first place.

Ray: You help me, cured me, and let me go; even if you committed so many murders as a crime from your past life, is that why you want to die?

Virginia: Yes, with my Edgar. (had one more thing to say to Ray as she walks out of the door) So long, Ray, you keep on singing and tell your lover how much you really feel for her. Your team also says they're so sorry on what they had accidentally said and do to you, for it was a very big mistake they made.

Virginia Poe then leaves her home for good this time, Ray can only sit and watch her walk away into the snowy outside area city; he then waits next to an exit door for anyone of his friends to come pick him up for he knows what he should now live for – his friends, everyone to protect, and his true love Terra Ivy. Back at the frozen bar, Fox, Jason, and the Man asked the owner about him seeing Ray lately; during the big search Jason just sat on a stool and crying so hard that his beloved Terra's dead and now can't go on without her around while the unknown man keeps a close eye on him and unaware that Terra's alive. Fox started asking the owner everything by showing a one photo of Ray Leonardo K.

Fox: Have you seen this big boy? (shows the owner the photograph of Ray)

Owner: Oh, yeah, he was so drunk so badly and trying to kill himself. But my partner Virginia too good care of him back at her apartment.

Fox: You sure that's where he is?

Owner: I bet he is still. (sees Jason sobbing) Is your buddy feeling okay?

Fox: Not really, he's upset over someone he loves and losses it, but that's not true. She's alive, just having trouble getting up.

Owner: I see another breaking heart. You know, he was a special one visiting this wonderful town just like two other people did a while back; one was a woman who was born here and then moved and another was a man who made a lot of friends here.

Fox: We're visitors too. So a woman name Melissa Star was born and moved to the other side? (to herself) No wonder why Terra goes around knowing more about her brother's girlfriend. (back to the owner)

Owner: A handsome man to every teen girl loved him. He was always sited next to the stage to watch people perform; all the girls wanted him to stay here forever because he had nowhere else to live and he was running away from something big. I think his name was, Nicolas Ivy.

That name got to Jason Brown off the chair and Fox's attention because that man is Terra's brother who came here a few days ago. The man was surprise to see his love once worked there one time.

Fox: Nicolas?

Owner: Not only he was running away from his troubles, Melissa lived here, but passed away; he told me once he fell in love with her about three years ago. Nicolas was looking for someone very important to him and he's now in our city. Or so he was for what I've heard.

Fox: May I ask who?

Owner: His little sister. He ran away so the police would hunt him down and maybe hurt him in self defense instead of her, which was the last time he saw her after that tragic year.

A few quick flash backs, showing Nicolas Ivy leaving Terra who was out cold and was then taken away from the police; leaving poor Terra in the middle of the woods so the other cops had to watch her for three years until she became a bounty hunter hero; but for Terra Ivy had an awful life for the past three years during that time that was when the night the unknown chemicals affected everyone all over California during the war as well and when both of Terra and Nicolas' parents were murder from someone acting just like Kimberly Taylor and her drop out friends along with Melissa Star being murder too. The flash back ends after that.

Fox: (leaves some money for the owner for helping her out so much) Thank you.

Owner: Come back again, lady.

Fox, Jason, and the Unknown Man leave the bar place to continue on finding Ray. After hearing the rest of Nicolas Ivy and Melissa Star's past lives so far, she tries to make Jason feel better again as much as she can do.

Fox: (to the man) We're almost finished, hon. So let's keep on doing our searching.

The man nodded, and then Fox comes up to Jason putting her hand on his shoulders.

Fox: Jason, come on. Terra probably got hurt badly; I can tell she's trying to get back up some way somehow. So don't get yourself down like that she wouldn't enjoy seeing you this upset.

Jason: (turns his head to Fox) If you say so. (wipes his face) The only thing I would know that, is if I see Terra Ivy safe with my own two eyes. It's about time for me to believe in luck instead of worrying about my wonder woman so much.

Jason's back to his normal self again. For he now believes in Fox's words that Terra's alright and re-thinking that she can't be killed that easily.

Fox: At a boy! Now we better go find Big Ray before I start to freeze my sweet ass right off! So let's hurry!

Jason: Right! (to himself) Terra, try to wake up. Don't die on me, just try to get yourself back up and fight for all of us.

The Unknown Man as a strange zombie catches up with both Fox and Jason from behind for he knows where his lover might be. With Ray if there's a good chance or not; back with the sleeping Terra. The Raven tries waking her up by pecking her head, jumping on her chest, whacks her with an old frying pan, makes the bird noise in her ear as loud as it could, and pulls her winter hood but was too small to move Terra's body around. Then the Raven tries one more thing left, it found a hot spa in a hole filled with warm water ad splashes on Terra's face. This made her finally wake up from her dream of her brother's dead girl friend.

Terra: Nanny? (remembers Kimberly's partner trying to murder her earlier) Dam, she got away from me again, I'll find her then get back on my search for Nicolas.

Spots the Raven that helped her out for it couldn't speak but can only say one word, 'nevermore'. Just like in Edgar Allen Poe's greatest stories ever made. The mutation is on the raven itself base from the novel.

Terra: (to the Raven) You saved me? You think Kimberly's going to kill me when I find her?

Raven: Nevermore.

Terra turns back to the Raven; she didn't even know it can say anything besides a parrot.

Terra: Did you just speak to me!? Wow, you must be a raven who's been mutated and got this kind of power. Unreal… Is there a chance I can meet my brother here?

Raven: Nevermore.

Terra: Oh, so he left already. I'm too late then; guess I'll find him again somewhere else next time.

Before Terra headed off to find Ray instead, even though she understands the Raven that her brother isn't here anymore of the cold town, she asks the Raven to help her out.

Terra: Hey, bird, would you like to come with me? I'm looking for my good friend. I could use some help on this one.

The Raven flies around and then landed on Terra's shoulders. Which only means to her that the special bird will come along and help her out, she walks back to where she parked her motorcycle to go find Ray along with Fox and Jason.

Terra: Now we're talking! (to the Raven) You think two boys should be with the same woman that they fall in love for the rest of their lives? Wait, don't tell me… Its-

Raven: Nevermore.

Terra: Yep, you're right.

Around the apartment, the man Jason, and Fox sees Big Daddy O all beaten up and down for the count on the streets along with his men trying to recover themselves after all the mess they all went through today. Both Jason and Fox ask the big guy if they seen Ray lately or Terra anywhere. The man looks at the apartment knowing his woman use to live there and just left.

Jason: Excuse me, sir. Sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if you seen a big guy with in his twenties and a blond teenager lately?

Big Daddy O: (screams and covers himself with his jacket) Leave me alone! I don't know anything, just don't hurt me!

Jason: I was only asking you a question.

Big Daddy O: Even if I knew what you wanted, you'll leave me pounded just like the two people I met with was nothing but bad luck! Now go away-!

Jason gives Fox as sign that he has nothing about anything, so she goes up to talk to Big Daddy O in a friendly way.

Fox: Look, sugar, we won't hurt you. My two honey's and I were wondering if you seen a big man with glasses and a big baby? Haven't you?

Big Daddy O started to remember Ray Leonardo K. on what he looked like.

Big Daddy O: Oh, now I remember bumping into a gentle man like that dude and he ran off into that nearby apartment down the corner with that girl I once had a deal with. If that was the man you're looking for, that's where he might be.

Jason: Finally!

Fox: Thanks for the tip, later.

The Man knew his lover was there the last time but not anymore; as he, Fox, and Jason headed to the apartment building, but Big daddy O had one more thing to say to Fox.

Big Daddy O: (to Fox) Say, sweetie, what size panties are yours?

Fox turns around, puts her fists up making Big Daddy O to run away as a big coward he was.

Big Daddy O: Never mind. I'm going to live in New Jersey to get a normal job like that blonde chick told me to do, and you two don't remembered that we met! (jumps into a garbage truck and drives off with him in it)

Both of Fox and Jason were like, 'what the hell'? The man pointed to the left side for they have found the closes apartment that Ray was lying down inside the place right next to the exit door.

Fox: Is that him?

Jason: It is Ray!

The three heroes came running inside the place. As Ray sees them all together for him.

Ray: Fox? Jason? Why did you two come here?

Jason: (putting his hand on Ray's shoulders telling him it was all his fault and was so sorry) Ray, I'm so sorry I made you run away; that doesn't mean you have to commit suicide over on what I have done before you and I became friends! Fox said that because she got so drunk last night, she was mess up for no reason! Please, come back! You can't do this to yourself!

Ray: She was what last night? (got mad at Fox) Fox!

Fox: What can I say? I'm an alcoholic.

Ray: You guys really want me back? But I'll just put you all in danger.

Jason: As long as we stick together, we won't die.

Since Ray made his decision already a while ago, he also wanted to return back in the team of Demon-Eye.

Ray: You're right, Jason, I'm back on the bounty hunt with my friends.

Jason: Glad to hear, like I said before Terra will soon choose one of us someday.

Fox pushes Jason out of the way to ask Ray on what's been happening lately today while he was here all alone.

Fox: Okay, enough talking, Big Ray, who brought you here in the first place?

Ray: (gets upset while telling what's been going on) I was trying to kill myself with boozes to freeing myself, but that all just made me very sick for a while; then I saw a young girl name Virginia Poe and you're not going to believe this. But she's really Edgar Allen Poe's dead cousin and wife who died around the 1800's. She somehow came back as a living zombie just like Edgar did too and they're both trying to find each other. Virginia also discovers the first mutation chemical weapon that was first made in Iraq with the war that's still going on then and today but hat part happen in 2003 and the leader in that war was Kimberly Taylor's d who was a real American hero who died in battle and is en. Kimberly got Virginia into a trap and was held as an American prisoner and left her and her book written by her husband/cousin. So now she's going after Kimberly from the valley side of the city to stop her even though it's all a trap. Virginia's going to die for good! I don't want to see anyone else that I first make friends with to die on me! (started crying a little)

Both Jason and Fox were all very surprise after haring all of that from Ray.

Fox: What!?

Jason: What!?

Fox: Are you trying to say is the bad Iraq people loser made that bad stuff and almost destroyed all of us, but instead given everyone powers like in X-Men!? Now that's just mess up here! At least we got some details on where it came from so far; man without you, Ray we would be sitting ducks figuring this out for a year or so.

The Unknown Man walks up to Ray, wanting to find Virginia Poe who was going alone to stop Kimberly Taylor all alone.

Ray: (to the man) Who are you? Wait, you have something to do with Virginia Poe?

The man headed out to stop Virginia, it could be his true love that she's been waiting and looking for this entire time. Fox went to her van as Ray got on his Silver Wing as Fox ran outside Jason carries Ray because he was still a little sick but not as bad anymore.

Fox: Since this odd Boogie Man help us out, we need to help him out in return this time. (shouting to the Man) Don't leave us, wait up! (shouts out to both Jason and Ray behind her) Let's go, you damn slow pokes!

Ray and Jason: Yes, Fox!

As Fox, the Unknown Man, Ray, and Jason got inside the van and picking up Ray's Silver Wing car-like vehicle, they all headed out deeper into the city.

Jason: I really hope Terra's alright, wherever she is right now.

Ray: Where's Terra? What happen to her?

Jason Brown started explaining everything to Ray also about Virginia Poe is a wanted bounty. Mean while, Terra fills up her motorcycle thanks to her bracelet that hold gasoline that Fox gave and made for her for emergencies while Raven waits for her to be done.

Terra: Why, brother? Why did you leave me as a criminal? We could've been together from that awful day, instead you left me as a good for nothing trouble maker for the rest of my life. Why?

Raven: Nevermore.

A flash back was shown on what Kimberly said to Terra about her brother who once visited the cold hidden city:

Kimberly: I'm happy that I killed that man's bitch.

The same thing again.

Kimberly: I'll take good care of Nicolas when I find him and tell him you're dead, Terra. To tell you the truth he's no longer here anymore, he left and you're too late to fins him again. Because he'll soon be all mine like the good old days.

:End of flash back, the Raven feels all of Terra's worries, and then she gets a call up from Fox to sees how she and Jason are doing finding Ray.

Fox: Terra?

Terra: Yo!

Fox: I knew you weren't dead in the first place, you luck golden girl son of a bitch! (started laughing, for she knew that Terra was still alive the whole time)

Terra: Dead? What are you talking about? Someone I once knew nearly drown me to my early grave.

Fox: Oh, that's what happened. Your boyfriend Jason sense you were killed after that, but since you're talking to me right now, you're still alive and well. Any luck finding your brother?

Terra: He's been long gone, Fox, however I got a lot of information that his girlfriend was born here and all that crap.

Fox: That's good to know. We'll meet you outside of the city; I got us another bounty waiting to settle a score with your rival name Virginia Poe.

Terra remembers hearing that name and all from Big Daddy O.

Terra: Well, this should be fun. Anything else?

Fox: Yes, we got this strange man who's looking for his wife or cousin whatever. I'm starting to think its Virginia. Then Ray said, she's looking for Edgar her husband and all; those two love birds were both brought back as living zombies by the mutation which I also got and will tell you everything when we go home. But I'm beginning to think that this weirdo is already dead and might be you know who…

Terra: I see, so you're saying he's a zombie too? (over heard Fox saying about Ray's name) Fox! Did you just say Ray? Did you find him, is he okay!?

Fox: He's good and back to our team, sugar! Booya! Anyways, we'll try to catch Virginia when we all meet each other up so don't go anywhere else-

Both Ray and Jason shoved Fox over so they can talk to Terra together. Ray was so worried about her after what might have happen to her today from what Jason thought that happen but lucky didn't.

Jason: Terra! Thank God you're still alive! You had me scared-

Ray moves Jason aside so he can talk to Terra next.

Ray: Terra, I'm so sorry I left you!

Terra: I forgive you, Ray, the important part is that we found you and you have us so you won't die. We're going to stop Kimberly before she stops that Virginia girl, see you then. You and I will have a long talk later on.

Ray: I will, Terra, I-

Fox: (to Jason and Ray) Get out, you idiots, and let me finish talking!

Fox kicks both Jason and Ray away to continue talking to Terra.

Fox: We'll be right over, Terra.

Terra: Roger, roger. (hangs up and just sat down waiting for her teammates to arrive) Hey, bird, time for the two of us to get ourselves a bounty.

The Raven nodded to Terra as a yes that he was ready. As Kimberly, Lilly, and her back up men walk out of town and into the snow valley, Kimberly receives a call from Virginia Poe herself that she was ready to get what she wants back in her trap all set up so her book will be returned.

Kimberly: (talking to Virginia on her cell phone) Kimberly here.

Virginia: It's me, Kimberly. I'll be where you are in fifteen minutes; remember that you'll give me the book and I'll give you all of my money and that's a deal you should not break.

Kimberly: This will be great to see each other again. I promise you'll get your treasure back, see you then.

She hangs up her phone, for Virginia can tell it's a trap already; after Kimberly hangs up her entire body started feeling weak all over and this wasn't the first time this happen to her; it's been happening a lot more for a very long time since she was in Iraq. She soon image some type of living phantom appearing in her mind over and over again, that this whole mess might have something to do with Kimberly herself being controlled by it from the heart into a dangerous person. That it has something to do with not only her but to Terra to for a ghost to be behind all of this and what happen three years ago.

Lilly: Ms. Taylor, are you alright?

Kimberly: (she tries to fight off the evil within her, but no use the creature has full control over her and couldn't help it) Don't worry about me, Lilly, we got a bigger job to do. So now we'll wait.

Back on a hot afternoon of California on River Road, Mikki kept a good eye on Sinba, X-Vena, and Richie for they were all doing well. Mikki thought to herself hoping the others are doing fine. As she was lying down on her bed in her room; with X-Vena keeping an eye or her scanner on them to keep track just in case. Sinba was sleeping normally, and Richie was playing video games on TV.

Mikki: (thinking about her teammates/friends) Mr. Brown, Ms. Ivy, and Ms. Foxy, please come back safely with Mr. Leonardo with you. Wherever you guys are, please be safe for the rest of us and me too.

Richie: Waiting, waiting, waiting. Where are Demon-Eye grownups coming back? I'm getting sweaty!

Sinba tries not to listen to Richie.

X-Vena: Calm down, Richie, they'll return in two more hours.

Richie: I hope so… (sees Mikki looking at the window) Something on your mind, Mikki?

Mikki: Just praying for luck and nothing more.

Back at the caves where it only snowed in of a hot state, Terra and the Raven reunite with Fox, Ray, Jason, and the Unknown Man and they all headed out to stop Kimberly and save Virginia's life. For Jason hugs Terra, who was very happy to see her alive; and before the bounty hunters took off, both of Ray and Terra looked at each other for a few seconds until Fox tells them to move out to capture a bounty is more important right now so the talking had to wait. The man follows them so he can see his lover once again.

Fox: All right, sweet hearts, its bounty hunting time!

Jason, the man, and Fox drove off in the van with Terra on her motorcycle from behind, the Raven flying along with them, and Ray in his Silver Wing too. On top of the snowy mountains outside of town, Virginia wearing a heavy cape around her body has arrive and stand several yards away from both of Kimberly and Lilly with a bag full of her money in it. Also Kimberly with her favorite book written by her husband called Annabel Lee, Kimberly's men all made sure that none of them leaves the spot until the trading is over.

Kimberly: (to Virginia) First toss your money over to me.

Virginia Poe tosses her whole money to Kimberly's side, Lilly Mayflower checks it for all of it was in the bag.

Lilly: It's all $40,000,000 in the bag just what you wanted, Ms. Taylor.

The henchmen hands Kimberly the bag then she tosses the book to Virginia, as she catches it and puts it in her back pack.

Lilly: Your long loss book is undamaged and well, Ms. or Mrs. Poe. You should say thank you to my boss.

Virginia: Thank you.

Kimberly, Lilly, and the body guards headed back to the bus and into their city in no time until…

Kimberly: Oh and here's a special surprise for being such a good sport to me.

Out of nowhere all of a sudden, Kimberly's powers started powering up to a whole new level just like it did the same to Terra of a level two stage of mutation power ability, and because of it she can use her plant powers in the cold weather. Also Kimberly can now control other plants into demon-like creatures, bring them back to life, become one herself, and the only things that changed from her was half of her new appearances: longer red hair, greener skin, half torn up green shirt and plants, bare footed, and a rose with thorns sticking out of a whip.

Lilly: (shocked on what she was seeing right now) Ms. Taylor?

Kimberly: Well, I guess Terra's not the only one who up graded, I feel good now I became powerful like her. (to Virginia) Here's a little something to go back into your grave and then hell again!

Kimberly uses her plants to shoot out thorns of a rose at Virginia, but she's uses her ravens; instead they kill their selves to save her own life, now they're all dead. Virginia then fires her dark powers to Kimberly, she's been hit a little but a few of her henchmen are all down.

Virginia: I knew you'll pull something like that on me, old friend. You save me, and then I try to save you on what the friggin terrorists were planning to do. But instead, you betray me and your own father and here you are today still as your rotten old self like back in 2002.

Virginia turns her money into deadly fire balls shooting out of the bag like out of control fireworks. Forcing both Kimberly and Lilly dodges them that went double for her henchmen; the Demon-Eye team has arrived to rush over to rescue Virginia along with the Man who just went running with the Raven beside him. While Jason and Fox handle things in the van with Terra on her motorcycle to stop Kimberly and Ray on his Silver Wing. The man takes down Kimberly's body guards with his own dark magic powers of his own while the Raven attacks the rest from above with his mutation powers. Drill pecking abilities that was fast and painful leaving Fox to trap them all with her electric net. After all of that, Virginia runs up to Kimberly with her gun pointed in her face.

Virginia: Long time no see.

Kimberly: (got mad) You tricked me!

Virginia: I did after I knew you were going to do the same.

Kimberly: What's the meaning of this!?

Virginia: I want to end you're life right here, right now. Your father was murder on the day you got me capture by Bin Laden and his damn armies back in Iraq, you turned against us and left your love ones all to die; I could have been the same too but I was lucky enough to escape. I try to tell you about the mutation invasion that was going to kill us all in United States, but you, your father, and his army didn't believe in me. So you chosen to kill them and now I'm going to send you to hell even if I die again! You and your merry-making losers are nothing but terrible humans in this world.

Kimberly: What the hell are you talking about? My weapons and I are not the bad guys here; we're on your side. The only ones that are bad are my rival and her idiotic bounty hunter gang. She's the one who needs to die; you're choosing to do the same like them?

Terra, Ray, Fox, Jason, and Virginia all heard out from Kimberly Taylor's mouth that she wasn't a bad guy in the first place and saying Terra was for three years and today. She got so confused which only means someone is controlling the Poison Ivy-like teenage girl in the first place during the war.

Virginia: If you're not bad as you say you are, someone must be controlling your heart. You must fight it, Kimberly!

Kimberly: I would, but I want it. For you see, it can release my anger so I can get back on the people who hurt me and my true love. I don't know what it is, one thing's for sure I'm use to it. (gets ready to use her powers on her old friend) If you choose to kill me, so be it.

Virginia: You want to kill me after all we been through together? I helped you, your father, and his army during the war, we made a great team work you and I, we fought against the terrorist, and saved many hostages from danger. I looked up to you like you did for me, I believe in you for the past five years.

Kimberly: There's nothing more to believe in, or never will again, the past is over and the future is now!

Virginia fires her gun, but Kimberly manages to dodge them all with her razor leaves as her shield. That's when; Virginia traps her with her magic rope on Kimberly's foot and fires her last bullet to finish her off. Instead, Lilly jumps in Kimberly's way and turns the gun bullets into drops of water, but one she missed as she stands in front of her boss and protects her by taken her own life in one shot to the heart.

Lilly: Ms. Taylor!

The gun shot hits Lilly Mayflower on the head, she was then dead. Terra saw everything and heard on her motorcycle, so did her teammates as Kimberly didn't care about her partners at all.

Kimberly: Not afraid of dying, huh? Guess you weren't kidding about that after all.

Kimberly walks over to Lilly's dead body off the mountain, then tried headed on her bus to turn over Virginia as she runs off her snow mobile to escape; until Ray jumps in and fires his machine guns at the bus blowing it up but Kimberly gets out of the way with her vines climbing half way to the mountain cliffs; as Fox and Jason watch in the van, Terra comes in on her motorcycle with the Raven and the Unknown Man behind her for Virginia was surprise to see Ray again.

Virginia: Ray, what are you doing here?

Ray: Saving your 100 year old butt just like you did the same for me.

Virginia: (smiles at Ray) Thank you.

The Man grabs Virginia's arm to get away and will finally say why he was searching for her for a very long time, Terra on her bike was in rage at Kimberly as Ray moves out of the way for them to fight each other again.

Terra: Kimberly! Lilly gave up her life to protect you, and this is the thanks you get from someone who cares about you!? You're acting like a bad guy yourself, how can you say that you're not!?

Kimberly: (amazed to see Terra still alive) Guess you didn't die after all, Terra, I knew you'll stay alive after that drowning. Lilly was born to protect me and didn't care about anything or anyone else, including throwing her own life away; I didn't care about losing her on what I said about you as a bad guy, you are not me I was born to stop those who are against me!

Terra: You're sick!

Terra speeds her motorcycle up at Kimberly, she uses her powers to stop her by wrapping her up in so many vines, she found out her rival was up graded. Jason and Fox were surprise, big time.

Jason: First Terra, now Kimberly?

Fox: What kind of powers did we get inside of us and why? Why do we need them?

The vines started to crush Terra to death, she couldn't use her harpy thing to claw her way out. Virginia Poe uses her powers on the snow ground to freeze up Kimberly to death. One monster plant eats Virginia's neck where her pulse was beating causing her to bleed. From there Kimberly about had enough of her.

Kimberly: You've been bugging me for too damn long!

Kimberly releases her seed right at Virginia's head, and then it started to grow some vines around her and started sucking all of her life energy for that was one of Kimberly newer powers that wouldn't allow Virginia to break free.

Ray: Virginia!

The Unknown Man grew his powers of over rage of anger he was in and releases his dark fire on both Kimberly and her plants. For the two started to burn badly; Terra got herself free and tries helping her rival by putting herself out so she won't burn to death; the Man comes up to Virginia revealing himself to be none other than a walking zombie who too came back to life from the unknown mutation thing like her. The one thing that Virginia has been searching for was Edgar Allen Poe that was the unknown person as his body was beginning to rotten too. This was all a big surprise for Kimberly, the Raven, and the Demon-Eye members.

Virginia: Edgar? Is that really you?

Ray: No way…

Jason: It's Edgar Allen Poe! The man that Virginia's been searching for and he's been doing the same with her!

Kimberly: This can't be, it can't be you!

Edgar tires to free Virginia out, but the vines made from Kimberly that were too strong and she'll soon be dead again without coming back from the dead this time.

Virginia: Edgar, you came to me. I knew someday you'll find me before I die in peace.

Edgar: (turns to Kimberly) Annabel Lee, Ms. Taylor, do you even know why I wrote this book? My wife had an awful disease and I made it in my own words because I knew that Virginia would die and she did. So I wrote it to remember her by until I would join her when I pass away.

Kimberly: What d you mean by that?

Edgar: (begins telling his poem of Annabel Lee) It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulcher  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulcher there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.

Virginia: Oh, Edgar…

Edgar: We too have completed our quest and we'll die together at long last.

Edgar destroys the book called Annabel Lee, along with himself that the book was really his heart and lies down besides his wife/cousin as she too was about to die after her energy was completely drained. As Terra, the Raven, Jason, Fox, and Kimberly watched it all they were upset and sad at the same time on what they were seeing on what Edgar did to himself, that he and Virginia will finally die together back into their graves where they'll finally have their spirits in Heaven forever.

Ray: (crying) Virginia!

Terra: (to the Raven) Are they going to still live now that they found each other again?

Raven: (feeling sad) Nevermore.

Terra Ivy grew more of her anger and started beating up Kimberly so hard; until she drops down on the snowy ground with the phantom hurting her again from the inside of her body, allow Terra to get a good image of it in her head and then faded away. She now thinks she has seen it somewhere before the same goes for Kimberly herself. Then the horrifying image of it was gone, Kimberly surrenders the battle against her rival for now and started heading back her hideout in the real world again.

Kimberly: Terra, you saw the same thing too, didn't you?

Terra: Yes.

Kimberly: I'm ending our fight because this isn't a good time, but until we meet each other again, we'll have a showdown with no one in our way. So consenter yourself lucky for now until next time, I'll be seeing you.

Terra: I'll keep that in mind.

Kimberly: By the way, if you're searching for the real killer of your parents, I'm doing the same thing, my henchmen and I are being set up and once our friendship, let's just keep our eyes open. (looks at Virginia one more time turning into aches) I'm going to miss that kid. (leaves the cave by foot) Remember, Terra, next time we'll fight for real when we get the chance.

Once Kimberly left out of the snowy hidden area, Virginia and Edgar hold to each other's hands as they're about to die by being burned together and passing away for real this time as they should be. The four Demon-Eye members and the Raven all watched them for the very last time making Terra to shed some tears and Ray too.

Virginia: Edgar, at least this time we'll die together in our new graves of love. We had some fun times, more importantly, we made great friends.

Edgar: We did, Virginia, we did. The book may be gone, but our love will never slip away. (to the Demon-Eye group) Thank you, bounty hunters, thank you for all of your help.

Virginia: Now we must be going. And thank you too, Ray, now that you're back with your friends and your lover, you can live happily for the rest of your life. Just sing for us as you drop by to visit us. And, ray, sing that song to your woman no matter what and for the two of us one last time.

Edgar: It'll be easy to die this way. So please do that for us so we'll love back in the Heaven for all eternity.

Fox takes out her fire whip and destroys the edge of the valley mountain cliff of the snow, as both Edgar and Virginia hold each other and their hands tightly together while they're dropping down fast to their deaths only to die together for their love without feeling a painful thing.

Edgar: (to Virginia) Together…

Virginia: Forever…

Their lives had now ended once they both hit down below. As Fox, Jason, Ray, Terra, and the Raven headed out and back into River Road, they all took their last look at the Cave of Winter Town and the two dead people they met; Fox couldn't capture a bounty that was already dead so for now she canceled it for many right reasons not to. Two in half hours later, the four Demon-Eye team has made it back to their hot home neighborhood along with Ray safe and sound. Fox tells the police to cancel out Virginia Poe and told them that she died by a bad shoot out, as for Mikki was happy to see all of her friends back together again.

Mikki: Ms. Fox, I see you got Mr. Leonardo back alright.

Fox: Yeah, right before we left it ended with a sad death scene for the two love birds.

Mikki: (Understands how Fox's feelings right now) I see what you mean.

Fox: Thank you, honey.

Terra, X-Vena, and Sinba say their good-byes to Raven as he flies off somewhere in the neighborhood woods for he'll be helping out again and Terra didn't mind that at all.

Raven: Nevermore! (saying good-bye to his new friends)

X-vena: Our friend is back and we made a newer one. It seems that there are good parts at the very end; don't you agree too, Sinba?

Sinba roars a little right back at X-Vena meaning yes he agrees too.

X-Vena: I know you do anyway.

As X-Vena and Sinba head back inside their hideout, Jason continues working out with Richie swinging on the bars like a monkey doing his work out; Jason Brown wants to know more about his girlfriends, her rival, and never forget that awful death of both Virginia and Edgar now they died together at long last. Richie tries making Jason better by rubbing his back as a nice relaxation.

Jason: Mutation affects, undead lover's dead twice, rivalry three years ago, and a real killer's behind Terra and Kimberly. Someday, Nicolas Ivy, my Terra will find you.

Richie: (to Jason) Find what?

Jason: Oh, nothing, Richie, just a lot of us went through today. It's all adult business.

Richie: So you all went to the Cave of Winter Town to get Ray Man back, that's how team work should stick as a group.

Jason: Thank God, we don't have to go back to that awful place ever again.

Richie: Leaving Mikki, Sinba, X-Vena, and me behind.

Jason: I'll tell you about Terra the next time this crap happens to us.

Richie: Sounds like a good deal.

Uses his feet to relax Jason are back even more, but he didn't like the smell from his smelly feet next to him.

Jason: Lose the feet.

Richie: (moves backwards with his hands) Just fooling with you.

Jason: (smiles) Okay.

As for Terra, she goes upstairs to check on Ray, for she sees him in his room singing the song that Virginia Poe loved to hear. The song from Rascal Flatts – 'Bless the Broken Road' the full song this time.

Ray: (singing) I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_[Chorus:]_  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

_[Chorus]_

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

Terra: (comes in) Ray?

Ray: Terra?

Terra: That was a lovely song. I like Rascal Flatts, probably one of my number one favorite country bands, why did you just sing that song?

Ray: The woman I use to love and treasured that song once. It's a memory of her that I'll never lose, and when I met you, this will be a new song for you and me.

Terra: Thanks. (face turns red) Why did you run away from me? Please tell me both Jason and Fox told you the real truth?

Ray: They did, I blame Fox for that.

Both Terra and Ray laughed over what Fox did.

Ray: Now I understand what was really going on. Jason lost his friend from someone controlling Kimberly and you kissed Jason to make him feel better. He and I made a deal that you'll choose him or me to be with you forever or get married.

Terra: Yeah, I heard. I'm still thinking about it so it'll be a long time until then.

Ray: I can't wait, you know what else? Kimberly isn't such a bad guy after all, she found out you weren't either too so the both of you know there's someone framing you guys.

Terra: We both did. A weird phantom is following us, but he's using my old friend who turn her into my rival and a monster, Someday, I'll get him and kill him for what he has done to my parents , her, and to Melissa Star!

Tries to control herself in few deep breaths.

Terra: Sorry, Ray, that slipped out of nowhere.

Ray: It's alright. I'm sorry for running away, I learn a lesson on what I should stay with you and our friends; so I can protect them all and you the most for I'll never let that happen so you won't have to worry about me again.

Terra: (puts her hands on Rays) You had me so worried when you left us. We all need you in our team, I need you; because you're my best friend and everyone else are also my best friends, whenever you have a problem about your mysterious past, come talk to me. I told you half of mine so far. At least I'll find my brother someday and I know a lot more about Melissa; so if you're feeling upset, Ray, I'm here for you. I'll always will be there anytime you're feeling down.

Ray Leonardo K., looks at Terra and hugs her. Making her fall backwards on his bed with Ray on top of her. Where he finally had the guts to shoe Terra how much he cares about her then started kissing her on the lips.

Terra: Ray? What are you doing-?

Ray: I love you, Terra Ivy, I been in love with you ever since you saved me from Fish Lips.

Terra: Ray, wait. Ray… (tries pushing him off of her)

Ray continues kissing Terra, thought it would be a quick one on the lips he couldn't help himself between him and Jason for Terra she tries hard to make him stop. Somewhere in the dark alley of town of California, the strange phantom watches Kimberly and Terra that everything that was happening right now; everything was going as planned so far for him and its master who was behind it all from three years ago. The shadow of the master mind, here's what his creature had to say about what was happening who goes by Jackal, the Phantom of Death: with no face but a mask with only bright red evil-like eyes, no flesh body except for arms, a black cloth with a golden bracelet on his chest, and carries a big scythe compare to a Grim Reaper looks.

Jackal: (to his master) Do not worry, my master. Our plan shall continue on; soon Terra Ivy will become a real criminal and Kimberly will be a dangerous bad girl for the rest of their lives.

The unknown master mind walks away from the room, while the phantom Jackal continues controlling Kimberly Taylor's hate.

Jackal: It seems Kimberly has found out who's controlling her hate into evil and I'll keep it that way for my master's sake.

Back at the Demon-Eye hide out, Ray was still kissing Terra uncontrolled making her get worried but between Ray and Jason it's okay until Terra makes her own decision.

Terra: Ray! I don't know about this! I don't think its right!

Ray: (puts his hand and rubs Terra's smooth skin genteelly) It's alright if we do this. Only you can decide who to love and let both Jason and I know which one of us. Until then, I won't leave you. I'll be with you, our love will never stop. I won't let any other guy touch you, but me or Jason.

Terra kicks ray hard in the stomach and right off the bed, he got up seeing how sad Terra was crying for he didn't do it to rape her.

Ray: Terra? Oh, God. I'm so sorry; I went too far that time, didn't I? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Terra: (comes down to hug Ray) It's okay, Ray, its okay. You were on top of me and I had trouble breathing, so the half kiss thing was okay until you lean to hard and all, no offense. So be careful…

Ray: Oh, Terra, whenever you ready then I'll do it gentle next time. (pulls her closer to him) Thank you.

Ray just leaves a kiss on Terra's head to say he was sorry and just hugs her for a while. Back at the pet store, the Raven decided to live with Polly the Magic Parrot and his other bird friends.

Polly: (to the Raven) Welcome, friend, please make yourself at home.

The Raven goes into a big empty cage to set up his new home with two and three other birds helping him out, as Polly looks up at the window to the see. Seeing the danger is about to get worse later on for the Demon-Eye group for Polly can also sense what the Raven was sensing as well.

Bird 1: So it has begun?

Polly: Yes it has, and it will continue like this, if no human can't stop this evil coming to our world; somehow it will happen with the help from Terra Ivy and her friends. The Code Name of the bounty hunters, 'Demon-Eye'.

Moments later, just hold each other closely for Ray and Terra and they both just looked up at the ceiling.

Ray: We'll stop that murder of yours, Terra, because you have me and I have you.

Terra: Thank you so much, Ray, I'm going to need all the help I can get. (to herself) Same thing with you, Melissa Star.

The image of Melissa appearing in front of Terra in spirit again, smiling for her to keep on fighting for her brother waiting for her to be reunited.

Melissa: Don't give up, keep on going, friend. (disappears)

Terra: I will.

Ray: Ah, Terra, again I'm-

Terra: Ray, it's okay really. I forgive you, okay? No more worries.

Ray: (smiles) Okay then.

As Terra and Ray relaxed holding each other close for they have proven their love sort of, also with Fox, Sinba, X-vena, Richie, Mikki, and Jason will all soon be facing with a bigger problem about the mutation and so on. Mean while, Kimberly returns telling her henchmen to head out to somewhere else to hide before the police arrive to arrest them all for they were on their way right now; Rex, Jab Jab, and Stacie are very happy to see their boss/friend again and well.

Stacie: She must have been on a long job all day.

Rex: You can say that again, Stacie.

Rex, Stacie, and the other drop out kids moved out. Jab Jab goes on Kimberly's back and they both left; for she will find her real killer who's setting her up, on Nicolas, and fighting Terra in a show down alone one day, at least now she's not trying to become a bad guy or never again.

Kimberly: Okay, Jab Jab, let's get out of here. (ran out the door)

Death and unless with nothing more.


	14. History about the Unknown Chemical

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye'

By Tayla Drago

On September the 11th, 2001, was an awful day that a lot of people were killed on the airplanes by the terrorist in Iraq which started the war because they were all jealous at the American people for having everything that they didn't in their home country on which is was poor; one plane crashed to the Twin Towers in New York City, New York and the other hit the ground in Washington DC which the people gave us their lives in order to save many lives that almost destroyed the Pangolin the two men that started it all was Saddam Hussein (who was now captured) and the other one Osama Bin Laden (who's hiding today). The war was still continuing on this day today for the past four years now, and it's a long never lasting battle or the fight to the death going on still. One of the m like Bin Laden created a very deadly chemical weapon (or so he thought he did) that could've killed every living creature in the entire U.S.A., but instead and by luck it has given people unknown mutation powers even more in the state of California. But why did it happen and what's the powers all for? That still reminds a big mystery on what it really does and how did it give every liking things super power/abilities? Some use it for good, others do not, but others use it for destruction. Last night, the four strongest Demon-Eye groups caught and turn in about eighteen terrorist designing themselves to not look like bad guys from Iraq with they each got rewards when they were all turned in by the cops. Terra Ivy, Jason Brown, Ray Leonardo K., and Black Boom Foxy did the beating up parts with Mikki Minimo, Richie Hacker, Sinba, and X-Vena's help. Still, there were no traces or clues about the chemicals just yet. The next day, the Demon-Eye shows up in some weird area out back of a Historical Museum building.

Richie: (confused on why they all came to an unknown place) Can anyone of you guys tell me why we're here?

Ray, Jason, Terra, and Fox started explaining the reasons to Richie one at a time.

Terra: We want to know about the chemical inside all of us and the other states too.

Fox: Making sure none of the Iraqis don't appear to kill everyone left standing.

Jason: Also the question, why did the stuff given us powers instead of destroying our bodies?

Ray: This is our only clue, in the 'U.S. Cook Out' in San Francisco today.

Richie and Mikki looked at the sign that says the name of a outback party today with a lot of other bounty hunters, famous people, and tons of cops.

Mikki: Well, that makes sense.

Richie: At least we got some good backups!

Fox: So let the party and searching begin. (shouts out some news with her brush that's a microphone out loud to make people come) Come one, come all! To join us in a United States BBQ party with a lot of fun and knowing the histories of today!

Terra: (to Fox) You mean from back then, Fox!

Fox: Don't push it, girl!

Stage #14: [History about the Unknown Chemical]

On the streets two miles away from the big house; Kimberly, Rex, Stacie, Jab Jab, and the rest of the drop out gang driven around in their getaway bus on the streets trying to find somewhere else to hide after what happen with both her and Terra the other day and know what's happening to them so far. For there were more clues that needed to be found about the two girls lives that became horrible.

Rex: Let me get this straight, boss. You're telling us that Terra's not our enemy in the first place? Why's that?

Kimberly: Someone's controlling my heart of hatred to make me do awful things.

Stacie: Do you know the person controlling you?

Kimberly: Not yet, but soon.

Jab Jab growls at the unknown being or a thing that's controlling with his master by his side on Kimberly Taylor's soul.

Rex: Well, whoever it is, we'll get this freak that ruined all of our lives and made us like drop out school criminals. Any who, where are we going?

Kimberly: There's a museum of World Wide Histories across from San Francisco; that place can give all of us some tips about the chemical that everyone has inside of them. I remember Virginia Poe mentions that and I remember during battle before my father died.

Stacie: That'll be a big waste of time!

Kimberly: Stacie, it's better than fighting it out with no clues!

Stacie: (understood Kimberly) Understood, boss.

Kimberly: We're on our way to the area, while we are there; act normal so no one will notice we're freaks in Iraq because I know we're not. Is that clear, people?

Everyone in her group of hers that understands on what to do. Same with Stacie, Rex, and Jab Jab.

Kimberly: Okay, but if anything funny or weird starts to happen, we end it quickly.

Jab Jab barks meaning he gets it too. As Kimberly and the bad drop out kids headed out to the BBQ; the Demon-Eye team has a lot of guests that were all having fun and showing a lot of historical things from outside of the building. There were so many for the Demon-Eye fans there, the people that the bounty hunters met and everyone else including the police. Richie, Mikki, and X-Vena are looking around to find any important clues or scanning for X-Vena that program to do in the armor robot tank.

X-Vena: Well, no luck yet. At this rate it'll take us all day to find the clues we need. (stops looking around for now)

Mikki: I'm sure we'll find something. We must wait a little longer.

X-Vena: You're right.

Richie: Find the clues!

Richie uses a hammer and started hitting a trash can, thinking he'll find something; both Mikki and X-Vena looked at him in a weird way with sweat drops coming down on their heads. As Richie's hitting the trash can, he keeps on saying over and over again 'find the clues'.

Richie: (searching and hitting) Find the clues! Find the clues! Find the clues! Find the clues! Find the-

Mikki: Mr. Hacker.

Mikki takes the hammer out of Richie's hands.

Mikki: We're on the search about the chemical weapon that affected us, not playing around. Please concentrate on this special-

Mikki sees the hammer out of her hands, Richie needed to finish up finding the clues and the hitting the trash can on the ground.

Richie: Almost done, Mikki! (searching and hitting again) Find the clues! Find the clues! Find the clues! Find the clues! Find the clues… All done!

Everyone that was eating all looked at Richie in a weird way too. Mikki comes to Richie grabbing him and getting rid of the hammer this time, and allowing X-Vena scans one thing at a time.

Mikki: Mr. Richie, what was the whole point whacking the trash can?

Richie: Gathering finger prints.

Mikki: With a hammer? That is not how you get finger prints.

X-Vena: (got something on her system) Richie! Get your computer, I got a clue!

Richie: On it! (shows spills of the chemical all over the grass as a track of them) We got a clue! Unknown weaponries chemical spills! We got a clue, we got a clue.

Mikki: You think you can look up on what it is and what's in made on how Bin Laden created it?

Richie: I can look up the chemical type right now. (start looking up on the unknown liquid to see what type it was)

X-Vena: I'll try to find the master mind behind it from the start. Don't worry about us, Mikki, why don't you check on how the others are doing.

Mikki: Okay, come back when one of you got something.

Richie and X-Vena: Right!

Mikki went to check her other team mates on how they're doing while Richie and X-Vena do their hard part. As Kimberly and the rest of her team made it, Kimberly, Jab Jab, Rex, and Stacie sneak in the BBQ history party from the back while the rest of the kids break inside the museum to find the tips of the unknown chemicals that made everyone all mutated humans with powers. Once the three kids made it in without anyone noticing, they act normal by walking around during a party and cook out.

Stacie: That was way too easy. Breaking in without making any sound.

Rex: I blame the security for not doing their jobs right.

Both Rex and Stacie laugh at that joke. Jab Jab, got a sense a smell on the chemical, he spots a piece of paper written in different language. He tries to remember the hand writing and started smelling the ground to find that person. A he, she, or a group of any part or from Iraq was around for Kimberly can see that already.

Kimberly: If you two are done playing around, we got more important things to do.

Rex and Stacie were both confused.

Rex: Like what, boss?

Kimberly: Follow Jab Jab, he got something! Let's go. (follows Jab Jab from Behind)

Stacie: Well, she got full attention thee. Shall we, Rex?

Rex: Leave the way; I'm right next to you.

Both Stacie and Rex went to catch up with Kimberly and Jab Jab. Somewhere inside a dark room, Jackal, the Phantom of Death was watching everything that's going on outside with the mysterious person standing right next to him then leaves out within seconds. Jackal knows what to do in order to get rid of the Demon-Eye group before they get rid of him; for Jackal didn't mind if they find out about the weapon, one of the people from Iraq has a plan to stop the bounty hunters name Neqiurell Swah; a wanted man who's very dangerous criminal that can control anyone's movements with badges he makes. Jackal will be joining him to show his face to his newest enemies.

Jackal: Does the stupid bounty hunting humans think they can stop me and my plan? They're sadly mistaking; just wait until I strike them at once. (to his henchmen human from Iraq) Neqiurell, report!

Neqiurell: (to Jackal) Sir, everything's set up as you requested.

Jackal: What you say about controlling humans with your bandages, will it work from your own free will?

Neqiurell: Yes. I made a sword badge from the Civil War times; just you wait on what it can do once I control that person who puts it on. First, we have to pick a victim.

Jackal's crystal ball, spots Principle Moore at the cook out that knows Terra Ivy and her teammates a lot, Neqiurell found information about Terra's high school principle.

Neqiurell: This man name is, George Moore – a high school principle from Beverly Hills High School.

Jackal: He seems to know about Terra Ivy a lot.

Neqiurell: I think we got ourselves a victim to use.

Jackal: Do your part, Neqiurell, and then we'll go into action. Those humans have another thing coming to them; while they figure out about the chemical of mine, Ms. Ivy will soon see some dark colors of horror. Which it'll please me.

As Neqiurell puts the badge where all the free badges are, he and Jackal went to get the rest of the terrorist group to help them out when their part comes later on. As Principle Moore walks around drinking his beer, he starts looking at the different badges of a giveaway and was amazed on what they have.

Principle Moore: So many rare badges, I can't pick which one I should have for myself…

That's when Moore spots a sword badge which looked really special to him, and made up his mind to get it.

Principle Moore: It's perfect! (takes the sword badge for free and puts it on his coat) A Civil War weapon badge, wait until Terra and Jason take a good look on what I got. Where is she anyway?

Mean while at the cook out, the TV show 'Criminal Hunters (X)' has now started something about the next bounty on the run with Derek and Alice on the air.

Derek: Yo, yo, yo! What's up, all you cowboys and girls in the U.S.!?

Alice: It's us; Derek and Alice live at San Francisco, California with another update about our next bounty on the loose!

Derek: That's right, Alice. Today's a wanted man that is our enemies in Iraq going on still, but sneaks into America with strange powers by controlling people's body with his evil badges.

Alice: His name is Neqiurell Swah; the reward on him is $12,300,000. Wow! He could be here today plotting with his other gross henchmen from Iraq.

Derek: Don't forget the Demon-Eye group! They might here too want to know how we get these mutation powers if it was met in killing us. Good luck with that!

Alice: No kidding! There is no way on Earth we can find on what the strange chemical is made out-

Derek: (interrupts Alice) I think the bounty hunters get the point, Alice, in other news today, watch out for the TV!

Alice: Say what?

Terra kicks the TV next to Derek and Alice, they both ducked in time. As for the big television screen it's been ruined, right Terra and her teammates are lost and the harpy girl was ticked off.

Terra: That's a rap, you two.

Derek and Alice: (got mad at Terra) What the hell's the big idea, lady!?

Terra: (yells) I said that's a rap now shut up!

Alice and Derek just stood silently as Terra, Jason, and Ray walked away.

Jason: Try to calm down, Terra, we'll find something; we just spotted one person sneaking around all the way from Iraq so that has to be our second clue of the unknown chemicals. Now we're following that man so he'll lead us to his hideout.

Terra: I know.

Jason: Then why did you kick both the camera and screen TV for?

Terra: It releases my anger.

Both Jason and Ray gazed at Terra Ivy.

Jason: What a babe.

Ray: She's one beautiful teenage girl we ever laid our eyes on.

Alice and Derek were confused, both of them were.

Alice: Now what do we do, Derek? One camera's still running and our set's all ruined.

Derek: (spots Launch and drags her over) Excuse us, cutie. Could you help us run the show while my friend and I take an hour break?

Launch: Why not? (waves to the camera) Hey, I'm on TV!

Derek: Thank you and we're out of here! (grabs Alice's arm and makes a run for it to have fun at the cook out) Go, go, go!

Both of them took off in seconds.

Launch: This scene's going out to my buddy, Foxy.

Launch started doing her armpit musical of Yankee Doodle while faking her smiling at the camera at the same time. Back where Fox and Sinba were, chatting with Hawk Eye and the General while having a great time so far while finding more clues about the chemicals; Mikki comes over patting Sinba as he was lying down on the grass watching out for trouble; as Fox and her friends throughout the day Sinba was chewing on a piece of fried chicken.

Mikki: Ms. Foxy, Mr. Hacker and X-Vena are looking up on the chemical we just found on the grass. It could be a big clue.

Fox: Nice going, Hon. And now we wait.

Hawk Eye: Finding those Iraqis won't be so easy, we have to make them tell us everything about the strange liquid powers that some of us have. How did they made it, what's it really made for, why aren't dead, and is it safe in our bodies?

Fox: I know, just watch your back. We'll never know when trouble will come until we stop it first.

Mikki: We're watching our backs hard.

Fox: (spots both Jerry and Unit Laser) Hey, Mikki, isn't that your boyfriend looking at the military weapons with his robot pal?

Mikki: Who? Where!? (face turns red and is happy at the same time) Jerry Hawk, I have to see him!

Fox: We're on duty patrol, no love talks today.

Rat: Just let Mikki chat with her boyfriend, like I am with you, Foxy.

Fox turns around, seeing that Rat has arrive and hugs him. Then changes her mind on letting Mikki Minimo go talk to Jerry.

Fox: How's it going, sugar?

Rat: I heard you had an important thing to find, I decided to come here to help you and your teammates out.

Fox: Thank you. (to Mikki) Alright, Mikki, you can go. But keep your eyes open while you're at it.

Mikki: I shall.

Mikki went to chat with her boyfriend, Jerry Hawk, while tripping over a chair on her way and gets back up.

Mikki: I'm okay! (kept on running)

Rat: Fox, Hawk Eye, General Sir. I have to show you three something, it's about the powers we all have inside of us. Follow me.

Hawk Eye: No way!

Fox: Yes!

General: Finally!

Fox: But where are you taking us?

General: At the bar stand is where it is.

Hawk Eye and General can tell that Fox and Rat are met to be together.

General: Love is in the air today. Hey, Hawk Eye, I'll give you $10,220 if they ever make love together in bed.

Hawk Eye: You're on.

As the clue searching continues…. Terra, Ray, and Jason lost their suspects, but they just found out that one of the enemies' weapons close by.

Jason: I'm glad we're going to find a lot more on this weird chemical thing inside of us.

Terra: I know. So far, these powers can upgrade us to become much more powerful once in a while. Like both Kimberly and I have.

Ray: Terra? (turns red)

Terra: Yeah, Ray?

Ray: I been meaning to ask you this, how did the chemicals spread all over this State only?

Terra: Well, I don't know how it washed up out of the ocean or where it came from at first, until you told us from Virginia. I guess after Melissa Star and my parents were murdered by that weird freak in cape, Nicolas my big brother and I escape to the city with Kimberly Taylor and her groupies chasing us after we both thought they killed our Mom and Dad over jealousy. When there was no way out, Nicolas came across a tank from the seas thinking it was nothing but explodes, he shoots it causing it to blow up so he and I can escape. And by blowing up, it made things a lot more badly; though I was all ready effected, I passed out after whamming my head from an weird sonic wave from the explosion but my brother and my rival/friend. All I heard from them before I blacked out was their screams of pain and coughing badly, it started spreading all over town and everywhere else all over California afterwards. Then when I woke up, I was at my school with my brother gone missing, then I heard from the CBS News that everyone was still alive from the deadly smoke which it might of kill them all but it didn't. Instead it gave some strange different powers just like I do. I finally figure that one out on my own five days later after that awful night of 2003. Some people never use it, others do, and others use it for chaotic things to commit crime. Weird, isn't it, Ray? Jason? It all feels like X-Men, but we're like in some type of TV series with real people of sci-fi thing that's all real.

Jason Brown also remembers everything that Terra went through.

Jason: You're right, Terra. And things got much worse as the days goes by even today.

Ray: So your brother started the mess?

Terra: He didn't know what it was.

Dr. Hick comes from behind Terra, rubbing his hand on Terra's butt, which made her freak out and punches him in the face so hard and then turns around.

Jason: (to Terra) You alright?

Terra: I'm fine…

Jason: You pervert! What's the big idea touching my girlfriend's ass!?

Dr. Hick: (standing back and is badly hurt) Hey there, bounty hunters. Ow!

Terra, Jason, and Ray: Hey there, Dr. Hick?

Ray: Oh my God, you punched Dr. Hick!

Terra: I'm so sorry but it severs you right! And P.S., you're a pervert alright.

Dr. Hick: I only did it cause I think you're too sexy, Terra, way too sexy to me.

Jason got mad and kicks Dr. Hick in the crouch, that having trouble for him getting back up on his feet.

Dr. Hick: You stupid jerk, that hurt!

Jason: Touch or say something sick to Terra again, I'll cut your nuts off than kicking them!

Dr. Hick: (gets the point) Okay, I'll stop. (his stomach starts to sound funny) And speaking of stop, I got to let out a big one! Where's the men's room?

Ray: Inside the museum go straight and take a right.

Dr. Hick: Thank you! Catch you guys later!

Dr. Hick tries to hold it, he then runs into Principle Moore on his way inside.

Principle Moore: Mr. Hick, have you seen-?

Dr. Hick: Terra? You'll run into her and her two boyfriends! Now if you excuse me! (runs inside quickly) Got to go, got to go, got to go!

Principle Moore: (confused) That's what happens to some drunken idiots like him those drink too many beers in one day. (goes to say hi to both Terra and Jason) Jason! Terra! How's your job going?

Jason: Hey, Principle Moore! We're famous doing a lot of bounty catching.

Principle Moore: I can tell. Terra I see you're all better after you rescue us from Kimberly and her awful group of troublemakers.

Terra: And I see you're all right as well. Hey, wait! What are you doing here anyway?

Principle Moore: I come here once a year to collect wonderful history badges. Its part of my lifetime hobbies, I just bought one, see?

Ray, Terra, and Jason sees George's new badge, a sword from the Civil War times for those three were amazed by it.

Jason: It looks awesome.

Principle Moore: Any who, what brings the great bounty hunters here today?

Ray: (speaks to Principle Moore) We want to know the type of chemical that gave everyone all over California these mutated powers, we know the war is still happening in Iraq, and we know there are some in this state on the loose. We're trying to find some clues.

Principle Moore: I see… You know, Terra, I think there's a connection about this whole mutated things, in other words I think I know what's in them.

Caught the three Demon-Eye members attention and by surprise when George said it.

Terra, Ray, and Jason: Say what!? You do!?

Back with Mikki, she runs up to Jerry Hawk to chat with him and his Unit Laser robot. A little tired of running so fast, but that's nothing compare to their love for each other.

Mikki: (catching her breath to speak) Hey, Jerry! How are you doing?

Jerry: Mikki. So glad I bumped into you, I heard you and your team are after a bounty and finding some clues on something.

Mikki: Oh, yes we are. Looking out for bad terrorists from Iraq also the weapon they used that gave us super powers.

Jerry: Did you say looking out for the terrorists?

Mikki: Yes, what about it?

Jerry: I saw eight or nine of them breaking in the museum earlier today. (to Unit Laser) Unit, show her!

Unit Laser shows Mikki a video hologram of the bad guys breaking in with their leader and Jackal, for Mikki was shocked, leaving the whereabouts of the bounties.

Mikki: There's no mistake, they're from Iraq for sure.

Jerry: The leader is known as Neqiurell Swah, the reward is $12,300,000 on this guy's worth a lot and he's very dangerous.

Mikki: So who's the other one, with the mask, scythe, and cape?

Jerry: I have no idea, he does have a big weapon, and he could be very dangerous.

Mikki: We must tell Ms. Foxy before they start chaos, an awful one.

Jerry: We better hurry before those freaks strike first.

As Unit Laser, Mikki, and Jerry go to warn Fox, Richie, and X-Vena who finally uploaded their data on the unknown chemicals they found and downloaded some information on their systems. One on Richie's computer, and the other from X-Vena.

Richie: Land ho! We found it, we found it!

X-Vena: Now let us read the ingredients on this awful stuff that changed everyone's lives.

Once they open the data info. shock came to the two of them and for X-Vena found out what the liquid object was made of.

X-Vena: Richie, this stuff is made of: poison ivy, mushrooms, marijuana, black roses, and a big disease heart from an unhealthy steer, and the important part of all human flesh and blood. Those terrorist are such sick humans! This chemical's name is JAM: Juvenile Althea Murder!

Richie Hacker tells X-Vena on what he read about the war and the weapon that might have killed them.

Richie: that's not all they have! I found the person who gave the weapon to the terrorist people, or should I say phantom has something to do on the awful affect in the year 2003! We have to let Fox look at this!

X-Vena: Then what are we standing around for? Let's get going!

X-Vena drives off to find Fox and the other team.

Richie: Hey! Wait for me!

X-Vena: (stops) Sorry, get on!

Richie hopes on her metal backside and X-vena moves out; as Principle Moore tells Ray, Terra, and Jason about what he knows of JAM.

Principle Moore: I just found out how the unknown liquid weapon that affected some people given us powers instead of killing everyone in one state.

Terra: So what is it?

Neqiurell Swah waits for Jackal's signal for him to make a move.

Neqiurell: Sir?

Jackal: Do it.

Neqiurell actives the badges making one of them on George pass out as the terrorist takes the affective by controlling his body. Jackal gets ready for his part in a few minutes.

Neqiurell: Let's do this. Men, follow me.

Terra tries to wake George up, but nothing's happening to him.

Terra: Moore? Moore? Are you okay? Moore!

Ray: (check his pulse) He's still breathing.

Jason: What could make Principle Moore go out cold? This isn't right.

Terra: Who cares about how he blacked out, he needs an ambulance! (to Moore) Moore, hang in there! We're not going to lose you!

Back with Fox, Rat, Hawk Eye, Sinba, and General are, Rat shows the big clue about the chemical JAM and the terrorist use on it.

Rat: Here it is. The one they kept us alive without destroying our bodies from this object here-

Right before Rat was about to finish his sentences, Richie, X-Vena, Mikki, Jerry, and Unit Laser all tell Fox that they found what they been looking for.

Fox: What's up, young sugars?

Richie: (jumping around crazy) Fox! Fox! Fox!

X-Vena: We found it!

Mikki: We found a bounty on the run!

Jerry: We have to hurry and catch them!

Fox: (tells them to stop talking for a second) People. People! (shouts) Shut up for a minute!

Everyone was silence after that.

Fox: Rat, tell me when I take care of something on why we're all here.

Rat: You got it.

Fox: Mikki, X-Vena, Richie, and Jerry, I want all of you to say it all together slowly so I can understand you crazy children and machine. Now what is it?

X-Vena and Richie: We found everything about the chemical call JAM!

Mikki and Jerry: There's a group of terrorist at this cook out and the leader's a bounty!

Fox, Sinba, General, Hawk Eye, and Rat were all shocked for they found the big two things in one day.

Jerry: That's not all we found, a phantom's helping the bounties out since the very beginning.

Fox: Say what!?

Hawk Eye: They must be talking about Neqiurell Swah and his men are here to cause trouble!

General: (loads up his gun) Hawk Eye, call for back up now!

Hawk Eye: Yes, sir! (went to call up for a lot of cops to help take down Neqiurell)

General: Fox, you and your other team go get your bounty. At the mean time, Jerry, his machine, Rat, and I will get everyone in a safe distance away from here.

Fox: I'm on it. Mikki, X-Vena, Sinba, move out! It's bounty-hunting time!

Richie: Okay!

X-Vena: Right!

Sinba roars and starts tracking down the terrorist. Jerry was worried about Mikki's safety.

Jerry: Mikki, please be careful for me.

Mikki: I will and you do the same.

Mikki catches up with her team as General, Jerry, Rat, and Unit Laser get everybody out of the cook out before they get hurt. Once they heard what was to happen, all the people started to panic a little. A woman wishes to help name Gezzle Bella, as the Demon-Eye group are back together they see Principle Moore on the ground in terrible shape.

Fox: Terra? What's going on?

Terra: Fox, its Moore! Call 911-!

Ray: You guys, he's opening his eyes!

Now Neqiurell Swah takes full control of Principle Moore's body. He gets up on his feet and the badge turns into a real sword to cut the Demon-Eye into pieces, with one slash from the sword it can cut through anything. Terra, Ray, Jason, Fox, Richie, Mikki, X-Vena, and Sinba got out of the way in time all at the same time.

Richie: Scary!

Jason: What the hell's gone into you, Principle Moore!?

X-Vena: (her monitor tracks something coming from the sword badge) I'm seeing a deadly virus that's controlling that man, coming from the badge.

Terra: that means the person who's controlling Moore is around!

Fox: Neqiurell Swah from Iraq.

As George makes another strike, Kimberly Taylor stops him with her vines with Rex, Stacie, and Jab Jab beside her.

Terra: Kimberly?

Kimberly: Guess the both of us figured out this mystery in just one day today. Terra's, the phantom's around this area, let's go find it to settle the source. (to Rex and Stacie) You two, keep Principle Moore busy, but don't kill him just hold him off!

Rex: Yes, boss!

Stacie: As you wish! Come on, Jab Jab!

Rex, Stacie, and Jab Jab to hold the mind controlled George while the Demon-Eye goes after the phantom with Kimberly Taylor helping them out.

Ray: Terra! We can't trust her!

Fox: You sure you want Kimberly around?

Terra: Until we fight each other again and know what's really going on from our past, she's in.

Neqiurell orders his henchmen to open fire. They did with their machine guns, everyone started to panic, and with Gezzle telling everyone not to panic so much as she protects them with her cape that's also a shield that's another of her powers. Having long brown hair, with an odd ponytail holding it up, red and white clothes like a nun, with ruby long boots, blue gloves, a silver skirt, and bright red lipstick on her with some other make up too.

Gezzle: People, escape while you have a chance! Go!

All the party people ran out of the cook out with no one getting killed. General, Rat, Jerry, and Unit Laser don't mind if she helps out; Hawk Eye joins back to help also as they take care of the terrorist same with Launch. The police are helping out Gezzle, as Derek and Alice are hiding under the table, but not for Dr. Hick who's getting out from the bathroom for a long time. Seeing the fighting going on, he freaks out.

Dr. Hick: Ah… People need more booze, really. (goes back into the museum to hide until the fights over)

Neqiurell is having fun controlling George non-stop with Rex, Stacie, and Jab Jab is getting tired but they're not giving up.

Neqiurell: Dance, dance, my little old puppet of mine. Dance!

Out of nowhere, a blast fires at Neqiurell's face. He still has control over George, Mayor Mojoku has arrived to end the bounty and be capture for good.

Neqiurell: Who are you?

Mojoku: I'm a police with unbelievable powers. End your mind controlling or else.

Neqiurell: (sticks out his tongue out at Mojoku's face) Eat me!

Mojoku: You'll be sorry.

Neqiurell use his weird movements to kick Mojoku's but as he tries to take him down; and at the same time he can still control George during his battle. Somehow, Kimberly's other team comes to help Stacie, Rex, and Jab Jab out, the fighting still continues on. As Terra, Fox, Ray, Mikki, Richie, Jason, Sinba, X-Vena, and Kimberly soon come across Jackal who just appears out of nowhere, he started to laugh that he's finally seeing Kimberly Taylor and Terra Ivy for the first time in persons.

Mikki: (points out) That's him! The phantom whose been working with the terrorist!

Fox: Hey, I don't see his feet, is like this creep is floating.

Ray: (freaks out) Don't tell me he's a ghost?

Terra: I hate to say this to you, Ray, but he is.

Kimberly: He's the freak who's been messing with my heart!

Jason: Does it have to do something about the death of Terra's parents?

Kimberly: It does!

Richie: (freaking out even more) Scarier!

X-Vena: He's no human that's for sure.

Jackal: So you humans must be Code Name: 'Demon-Eye', the bounty hunter group. I have been waiting for all of you to show up, same with the two of you, Kimberly and Terra.

Terra got a little confused on what Jackal's saying.

Terra: What do you mean you've been waiting for us!? Just who are you and what do you want with us!?

Jackal: Still yourself, Terra? That's no surprise, behold of my power of deadly JAM that could of destroyed every living human on this planet.

Jackal uses his scythe with a long chain from the bottom and whips it around at the Demon-Eye. Every one of them ducked quickly and ran from another of his deadly attacks, and then he turns his chain back to his hands.

Jackal: That's only the start from my powers.

Fox: I had enough of this. (to her teammates) Everybody, we'll attack together, corner him!

Everyone surrounds Jackal in a big circle to end his evil horrors for good also Kimberly joins in.

Kimberly: You took my body, you took my father's life, and I won't forgive on what you just did.

Jackal: Oh, really?

Fox: Fire!

Fox whips at Jackal with her ice whip, Ray rips half of the ground coming out like a huge bolder and throw it. Mikki summons undead grey hounds to tare Jackal apart, X-Vena fires her missiles so many times, Jason started pounding Jackal with all of his karate movements, Sinba bites and cuts the crap out of Jackal, and Richie controlling his hand making Jackal to punch himself. As Terra makes a huge gust of wind and Kimberly releasing her Venus fly trap to finish the final blow.

Mikki: Did we get him?

Ray: It's hard to tell.

As the smoke cleared, Jackal is still standing with not a scratch on him anywhere; none of the attacks didn't affect him at all.

Terra: What!?

Kimberly: What the hell!?

Fox: You've got to be friggin' kidding me here! This freak's not even injured!

Jackal: No human cannot hurt me, not even your special abilities can take me down. Why don't all of you just stay down and give up.

Jackal puts his scythe underground, making thousands of chains come shooting out everywhere. Injuring Fox, Jason, Mikki, Richie, X-Vena, Sinba, Ray, Terra, and Kimberly with one powerful hit from each of them. Leaving all of them very weak and tangled or tide with metal chains, Jackal looks at each one of the heroes who are out with one hit from a powerful phantom.

Jackal: Now do you see? No human cannot wit stand my blows, not even if I hit them once they still won't fight back, they'll die.

Both Terra and Kimberly grew in rage and breaks free, with Terra's harpy looks and Kimberly's swarm of deadly plants won't go down that easily.

Jackal: I need to see you two since you both broke out. No one else can.

Terra: Shut up!

Jackal: Oh, temper problem.

Kimberly: Just who are you? Fooling with our lives and my heart? Who are you!?

Jackal: Very well, since none of you will beat me. I'm Jackal, the Phantom of Death; the creature from the shadows who help out the human-like terrorist create the JAM chemical weapon that would of killed every living being all over but the salt water from the sea absorbing it all the gas. Making the cells to be rearranged if it wouldn't be for that damn fool of a human of Nicolas Ivy, everything would all been dead on this day! My master and I did it all.

Terra: So, there's someone else against us besides you?

Jackal: A human who hates all humans that is, just like all of you humans we both hate the most.

Terra: I don't care if your master's Jewish! Die!

Terra tries her very best kicking Jackal's tail; he was too fast for Terra to hit for she can't even follow his movements. He then puts one hand near Terra's face with a sonic wave; she goes flying right into the wall of the museum. Kimberly tries to drain Jackal's energy with her plants, but somehow he broken free in seconds.

Kimberly: What will it take to kill you?

Jackal: That's for me to know, and for you to find out.

Kimberly fires her sharp leaves at Jackal to slow him down, but he cuts them all with one swing from his deadly scythe. Then the phantom grabs out a chain and warps it on to Kimberly; throwing her to the ground so hard. Both she and Terra get back up.

Ray: Terra!

Jason: Terra, just stay down!

The two teenage girls both attack Jackal and won't stop until he stays down. Now he's blocking the girls' blows so quickly; Terra uses her sharp claws right into Jackal's chest, somehow he has no body at, just a floating cape with a mask. He smiles at both Terra and Kimberly in an evil way.

Jackal: Is that all you got, ladies?

Terra: No, those who are evil should drop dead like you.

Kimberly No matter what you are, either Terra or I will end your life on what you done to the two of us.

Terra: Tell me this, Jackal. Do you have any relationship with my parents three years ago? Did you murder them and Melissa?

Jackal: Murder the three beings? I watched my master did it all that had a close relationship on one of your parents: Lisa Ivy and Thomas Ivy. Still searching for your older brother and proving your innocents, how cute; even if you proven to the humans that you are innocent it wouldn't matter. You see, Terra, you're like me, because unlike your old friend and your rival or best friend here Kimberly who's only human with an awful JAM effect, you're only half human. Your mother was really a half phoenix demon from the dark world who fell in love with a stupid human male in this world; leaving both you and Nicolas Ivy half bird demons. A harpy, you been like this from the day you were born, the chemicals had to awaken it and it just did even further.

The Demon-Eye and Kimberly were in shocked; same with the rest of the people and Terra's other friends that just heard the whole thing on a huge speaker with the microphone still on. Sinba's eyes popped wide meaning he was too surprise to hear the shocking news/truth.

Fox: What!? Terra girls' half demon!?

Mikki: That's impossible!

Richie: That's even super scarier times three!

X-Vena: Terra's blood type said it was 100% human on my data bank!

Kimberly: Please tell me I'm not hearing things!?

Terra: (in total shocked) What…? I…I…I'm half demon…?

Jason: Terra! Don't listen to him! You been human since you were born! I know you for so long to know that!

Ray: (to Jackal) You're lying!

Jackal: Oh, am I?

Summons another chain right in Kimberly's chest and a sonic wave right into a tree really hard. She then was too weak to get back up on her feet, leaving Terra in the awful hands of Jackal who's more interested in her. Jackal grabs hold of Terra Ivy by the neck with no hands, just floating in mid-air.

Jackal: You might not get it at first, Terra, but soon you will know the whole truth. That's why my master wants you, your brother, and Kimberly after the past three years; you're the best one we got left. What do you have to say to that? The truth hurts, doesn't it?

Kimberly: Jackal, stop!

Jason: Leave her alone!

Ray: Terra!

Terra then gets really mad at Jackal and crying at the same time with tears pouring down her face, and then her emotions grew with a huge light by the power of the harpy/phoenix she lets it all out. Allowing Jackal to finally see it up close.

Terra: (mad and sad) Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone!

The Demon-Eye and Kimberly were all surprise on what was happening to Terra; the powerful light throw the terrorist group to the ground face down really hard, and the badge that's controlling Principle Moore is destroyed completely, he was out cold and normal again, leaving Neqiurell Swah defenseless against Mojoku. He punches him out right in the face.

Neqiurell: (feels funny and talks sissy) Look, mommy, its Lamb Chop… (out cold)

As the SWAT team helps Mojoku handcuff Neqiurell and his men, the mayor of the police station of California, he already knows the secrets about Terra as a half demon in her.

Mojoku: So, it has begun.

Both bird Polly and Raven sees it all too.

Polly: I sense trouble will arrive.

Raven: Nevermore!

That goes double with Dick, Rick, and Nick who too see the bright light from the distance.

Nick: Rick! Dick! Look at the sun!

Dick: Shut up! Will you look at this? Night should be arriving and still the sun shows its face, either the universe went wrong or it just us.

Nick: Actually, it's…

Dick interrupts Nick.

Dick: Can't you see I'm trying to think here, Nick?

Rick: Aw, Dick, it is night out the sun has disappeared. Someone must have shorted the streetlights again, or maybe they're trying to fix it

Dick: Oh! My God, as I smoking? (sees the cigarette in his hands that he has been smoking all day) Well, that shut me up.

After the light went away, Jackal drops Terra down. Seeing his master gives him the signal to escape, as he leaves the scene and the Demon-Eye until he will return again, he releases his chain to let the other bounty hunters go for now.

Kimberly: Where are you going?

Jackal: Looks like the fun's over for today. Now that you heard out most of the horrible truth, the rest of you humans are on your own to figure out the rest. And be warned that I will strike again leaving no survivors. Oh, and if Terra wakes up, tell her not to worry about the demon bird running inside of her; she'll find out more about herself and her family sooner or later. Until then, Kimberly, try to fight the evil heart by yourself. Farewell.

Jackal soon disappears where his human master was, watching Neqiurell and his henchmen being taken away and ship back to Iraq to be in prison. Those two were only using them from the very beginning as the two left afterwards.

Jackal: Phase one has been completed, master. I'm always ready to go gain again whenever you say so. As for Terra Ivy will discover the truth then I'll take her down along with Kimberly Taylor and Terra's brother just like that ungrateful demon.

Few hours later, everything at the cook out was back to normal again and it's already night out. Jerry, Unit Laser, Launch, and Rat headed back to their homes and had a lot of fun with their friends and dates today. Hawk Eye, the SWAT team, the police squad and the General discarded the badge that controlled George Moore also giving half of the reward to the Demon-Eye group. Polly, Raven, Dick, Rick, and Nick headed back to their homes too. Mojoku gives his thanks to Gezzle for saving everyone's lives today, for she was really a cop the best of the best.

Mojoku: Good work today, Gezzle. No one was hurt from the crossfire thanks to you.

Gezzle: It was all in a days' work, sir. But this is only the beginning.

Mojoku: I know, more will be coming.

Gezzle: What about the Demon-Eye?

Mojoku: They'll be fine, as soon as Terra follows her heart to find the whole truth about her and her past.

Hawk Eye: Guess we'll let her solve it alone.

General: Guess you're right about that.

Gezzle: If you say so, will it be okay to help the bounty hunters out once in a while?

Mojoku: Just do your best on your jobs.

Gezzle: I will, sir.

Mojoku: Good, let's go back to the station.

Gezzle, Mojoku, General, Hawk Eye, and the rest of the back up team headed back to their bases. As Jason, Ray, Mikki, Richie, X-Vena, Sinba, Fox, Kimberly, Jab Jab, Stacie, Rex, Kimberly's other henchmen, and Principle Moore clean their selves off, Terra was upset after hearing from Jackal that she has been a half harpy on the day she was born and her brother too. Both Jason and Ray felt really sorry for her, they both went to go cheer Terra up, at the mean time Fox had to ask a few questions to Richie and George.

Fox: (to Richie) Kid, save your file and show it to me tomorrow. I need to hear what this man's has to say.

Richie: Okay. (saves the file on his computer)

Fox went up to George Moore.

Principle Moore: Thank you for saving me today.

Fox It's our job, sir now if you can be so kind and tell me about the JAM chemical details.

Principle Moore: You want to know all about it? I'll tell you.

While Fox listens on what George knows, Richie rides on Sinba's back as Mikki and X-Vena hopes for their friends will all be alright after what just happen today.

Mikki: What a day.

X-Vena: We still have to watch our backs the next time it happens.

Mikki: I already know that.

Rex, Stacie, Jab Jab, and the rest of the drop out kids headed out to a new hide out. Jab Jab barks as he leaves the party.

Rex: Boss, we're leaving this dump. You coming?

Stacie: Our work is done for tonight.

Kimberly: I'll be right there so wait up for me.

Rex and Stacie: Yes, boss.

As Kimberly's team waited for their boss, she listens to Jason and Ray as they cheer up Terra, their girlfriend.

Ray: Terra? You okay? Terra?

Jason: Look, Terra, Jackal could have been right or wrong. I don't know and don't care; all I care is one thing for you to be who you are today even if you're half demon of some type of bird.

Ray: We still love you the way you are, human or not.

Terra puts her head up; somehow she knows what she has to do from this day on.

Terra: Then it settles. I will find my brother, get back at Jackal, find out more about the past of my parents, and earn my freedom as a bounty hunter I am with my friends, thank you, Ray and Jason. For helping me keep my spirit up. Terra Ivy will be ready again at that phantom freak and his so call master of his. And look out, bounties!

Both Ray and Jason knew Terra will be alright again. She then turns to Kimberly as the two girls stare at each others' eyes.

Terra: Thank you very much for helping me out today, Kimberly.

Kimberly: Yeah, yeah, you're welcome.

Terra: Huh? That's the first time I heard you say that to me.

Kimberly: Say what?

Terra: This is the first time you ever respect me after the past three years since you and I became rivals.

Kimberly: Yeah. But don't take it too likely, remember the two of us will fight to the finish and don't you break that deal or else.

Terra: I'm looking forward to it so for now fight the hate out of you away from Jackal; guess I'll see you later?

Kimberly: Yes, later. But I will get back my Nicolas Ivy. (leaves) Oh, and good luck finding about that strange past of yours, like I care really.

Kimberly and her group leave on the dark streets until they'll meet again and fight each other one day while stopping Jackal together. As Terra, Ray, and Jason waited for their other teammates so they can leave, Dr. Hick comes out seeing that everything's all over now.

Dr. Hick: Hello! I guess it's all over, huh? So what did I miss out?

Dr. Hick went behind Terra again to touch her butt, this time Jason Brown gives him a hurt of a life time.

Dr. Hick: Ah! Hi, Jason, I drop my keys next to Terra and-

Jason: You're so mine!

Jason pounded Dr. Hick so much for Terra, Ray, Richie, X-Vena, Sinba, Mikki, and Fox are enjoy watching it all happened. Same with Kimberly while she walks away.

Kimberly: I will never understand those bounty hunters.

Terra will find out her hidden past some day and get back at Jackal for ruining her life and Kimberly's for good for her and the Demon-Eye will stop at nothing until the true evil is completely gone forever.

Terra: (thinking about her brother) Nicolas, I hope you know the secrets about our Mom and Dad when I find you soon. So wait for me until then.

End of Translation…


	15. Big Things keep Small Secrets

Code Name: Demon-Eye

By Tayla Drago

After yesterday's chaos at the cook out party, the Demon-Eye group has gotten a lot things covered so far. First, the chemical that has given everyone mutated powers is made from drug ingredients all the way from Iraq; lucky for Principle Moore told Fox why the stuff gave everyone powers in California instead of killing them:

Principle Moore: (telling Fox everything) You want to know all about it? I'll tell you. The name of it is JAM meaning in English: Juvenile Althea Murder; just you name it, it's made out of every awful drug put together into one powerful weapon of chaos. Here's what it's made out of, poison ivy, mushrooms, marijuana, black roses, a big disease heart from a steer, and the important part of all human flesh and blood. Brought all the way from the U.S. now comes the serious part, it could have killed us, but someone during that gas released push the whole gallon of the deadly chemical into the ocean.

Fox: So you're saying the salt-water chemical from the ocean got mix with the JAM and turn it into 1,000 different powers into everyone?

Principle Moore: Yes. Someone knew about this and stopped it in time. So now everyone's using those powers to cause trouble thinking they're invisible with it.

Fox: This JAM might have killed all of us if no one didn't drop that awful stuff in the big water. At least it saved our lives and all.

Principle Moore: For now, so far this is only the beginning for your team and Terra Ivy.

Fox: Thanks for the tip, hon. that's all I want to hear.

Second, the evil behind everything still reminds unknown and watching the bounty hunters every move; also its helper Jackal the Phantom of Death told them what he's up too so far. They'll soon face him again, not to mention he and his master make the terrorist do their work as wanted criminals; they're very interested in Kimberly Taylor and Terra Ivy what they might had done to their past three years ago also Terra's parent's death and Melissa Star. Now Terra and her team know that Kimberly isn't the big guy or a threat anymore. Third, Terra over heard from Jackal that she's a half demon from another world because of her mother as a bird demon who fell in love with a human and never told her about it, nor Jason Brown. Terra thought she got her Harpy powers when the faker as Kimberly injected the JAM into her body; that was only a wakeup call for her true powers and herself to come out. For now, Jason, Mikki, and X-vena went out for a while same with Fox and Richie at the police station together trying to find some more clues about Fox's horrible past.

Fox: Here's my old profile and they're still stapled. (finds her old rubber fish toy) I was wondering why someone here gave me this as a silly joke.

Richie: Fish! (grabs the rubber fish out of Fox's hands and starts ripping the fish to eat, but he's having trouble)

Fox: Kid! That's not for eating! You can keep it if you want. (to Richie again) Okay, Richie Kid, listen. I'll be in back looking for more paper; if anyone of our team calls up that's serious, yell as loud like hell as you can for me to hear. Got it?

Richie: Yes, Foxy!

Fox: At least you take orders like a big man. I'm over here; remember to call me if it's an emergency. (goes to look around the back)

Richie: (plays with his new toy) Fish, fish, fish, fish, fish…

As Richie plays with his new toy, he sees a young girl with look brown hair and good looks passing by outside looking for something important. Back at the River Road neighbor Hood, the Demon-Eye's hide out, Ray is having a horrible dream about his awful past three years ago that he never talks about to his team but keeps to himself. Sinba tries to wake him up by licking his hand.

Ray: (jumps out in terror) Andrea! (sees Sinba next to him) Sinba, was that you kissing my hand? Eew! Cat germs, I thought it was Terra doing that!

Sinba like 'okay"? Right before he turns around, seeing Ray as a normal man meaning not looking so skinning.

Ray: What?

The doorbell rings and Terra calls Ray that it's for him.

Terra: Ray! There's some group of people here to see you!

Ray: Coming!

Once Ray enters near the front door with both Sinba and Terra next to him, he was super surprise to see four people that he knew from three years ago. Two girls and two boys.

Ray: (having trouble speaking) Mariah Flower? July Blue? Jackie X? Johnny Shot? What are you guys doing here?

Terra: (surprise on what she's seeing from Ray) Here's my question, Ray! Since when did you loss so many pounds!?

Ray: Oh, no! (sees himself without his heavy sweater on) Terra! I can explain!

Terra: Explain to me about what?

Stage # 15: [Big Things do keep Small Secrets]

Ray's four friends came in and sat down to tell Terra Ivy and Sinba the truth about Ray Leonardo K. Mariah Flower, she's a kind hearted woman that can be a little silly at times and can see just find without opening her eyes; that's one of her powers like Cyclops from X-men; but without one eye or shooting a powerful laser beam out, July Blue, a tough woman with some bad attitude, but she's very nice that can stand up for everything and never stop on what she needs to finish as her powers are her ability to use her neck tie to grab and snatch things so quickly in a blink of an eye. Jackie X., a very good looking male that loves beautiful women and can kick some tail that he can shape shift himself into a powerful raptor the only thing he can turn into and only that but he's powerful in battle. Last is Johnny Shot, another male that loves taking snap shots from his camera and recording things on tape with his ability to use flash on anyone can make them go blind for a few seconds. As Ray puts his heavy sweater on, he was ready to tell his girlfriend everything; he doesn't know about his past of how and where he was born so far or his family, only thing he does remembers that what happen from three years ago when Ray and his four of his friends step into this world planet Earth.

Ray: Wow, it's been so long since we last saw each other. How did you guys know where I lived?

Mariah: You silly, all of us saw you on TV because you're the Demon-Eye bounty hunters of California. So all of us got together and knew you live somewhere in a small area and this neighbor hood the smallest one there is.

Ray: That's true.

Jackie X: Tell us, Ray, who's the lucky girl next to you?

Both Ray turns to Terra and starts turning red on their faces, well for Terra did the same a little.

Ray: Well… she reminds me of… of…

Jackie X: (digs Terra Ivy and went over to her and holding her hands) Hey, babe. Why not go on a date with me, I'm very nice to younger beautiful woman like your-

Ray pushes Jackie X away from Terra.

Ray: Back off, Jackie, she's mine!

Jackie X: What? She's all yours, I was only playing.

Terra: Who are you guys? I want to know about Ray Leonardo K. please!

Mariah: We're all Ray's closest friends from three years ago; that we may look human, but we're born from JAM for some odd reason. Anyways, I'm Mariah Flower.

Jackie X: Call me Jackie X.

Johnny: My name is Johnny Shot, only the best camera and video shot around.

July: And I am July Blue, what's your name?

Terra: I'm Terra Ivy and this is Sinba.

Sinba yawned meaning he said hi.

Terra: (to Ray) Okay, Ray. Why were you dressing up as a fat man, what does your friends mean that you guys aren't human who was create or born from JAM, what's up with you awful past, who's your old girlfriend that I remind you of, and what does your last name K. stand for? Oh and why didn't you tell me about your life to all of us?

Johnny: You haven't told her, not even your own teammate yet? Damn, man, you got some explaining to do.

Ray: Alright! I'll tell you everything, but promise you won't bring me to the police?

Terra: Why would I?

Mariah: Ray, I think you should tell her.

Ray: (takes a deep breath) I will.

July: Here we go, this should be good!

Ray is ready to confess to Terra and Sinba as Mariah, July, Johnny, and Jackie listens too.

Ray: My full name is Ray Leonardo K.O. N.G. Number 10990340. All five of us were somehow born in a strange laboratory March 15, 2003; none of us remember who our parents were and how we age so quickly in about a week. We all think we're not normal human beings, which JAM the chemical brought us to your world. First these two guys, then the girls, and myself was the last to awaken.

Flash back on the day Ray was born, seeing him in a huge tube once he awoke and some strange blood was given to him. He sees a young man name Henry Jay leader of the secret lab of new testing and a lovely woman as his partner name Andrea Heart, two couples that were married then and one of the best scientists around. As Ray was out of the tube, he was very confused on what was going on. As the two scientists help him out, he appeared as a boy in the age of ten that happened three years ago.

Henry: Here's our fifth one this week. Another male, if we keep this up this new liquid can make newborns without women going through abortions anymore. (to Andrea) How is he?

Andrea: Looks healthy, heart beating normally, shy one, and a quiet one, not to mention very friendly. He's all good.

Ray: (starts to talk for the first time) Where am I? Who are you and who am I?

Henry: Welcome, young man, welcome to your new home. I'm Professor Jay and this is my lovely wife, Doctor Heart or you can call her Andrea.

Andrea: Aw, you're such an adorable thing!

Ray: (his face turns red when he first lay eyes on Andrea thinking she's in love with him, he's starting to do the same) Thank you, Andrea. Is that your name?

Andrea: Yes it is. He even got my name right.

Henry: Kids these days. (to Ray) You see, little boy, you're different than us on this planet and the other kids also. Andrea will be happy to keep you company and help you out; and I'll be checking you out every day to see how you're doing.

Ray: You will?

Henry: You'll make plenty of friends here on your first day as a new man. Andrea, show Ray around this place. Hey! That's a good name, you're name shall be Ray. Ray Leonardo K.O.N.G. Number 10990340; but just for you so you won't get confused, Ray Leonardo K.

Andrea: Yes, Henry. (takes Ray around his new home by holding his hand) Come along, Ray, you're going to love your new home.

Ray looking around the huge laboratory as he's enjoying being with Andrea.

Andrea: Ray, that's a cute name for you.

Ray: It is? Andrea, you enjoy doing your job? Do all the kids here like me love this place?

Andrea: Well, they were a little confused and scared at first; but in a few days later they got use to it. Is like getting use to a new home in just one day.

Ray: I see. I hope the others like me so we can all be friends.

Andrea: (calling Jackie X.) Jackie! Come meet you new roommate!

Jackie: What's up!?

Ray: (thinks Jackie's weird) Ah, Hi?

Pausing the flash back…

Terra: So this is the part where you chat with your new friends?

Ray: We each had different rooms with only two people to stay with each other.

Jackie: And Ray was my roommate! And no it isn't gay thank you very much.

Continuing…

Andrea: I'll bring the other kids here to say hi, Ray. Be right back.

Jackie: So you're the new kid, Ray Leonardo K. or should I call you K.O.N.G. Name's Jackie X.

Ray: Please to meet you, Jackie.

Both Ray and Jackie shook hands.

Ray: It just so weird. How did we ever get born so quickly?

Jackie: Beats me. One day you wake up in a tank not knowing where you are and then boom. You're aging fast in just a week.

Ray: So I'm guessing you don't know much?

Jackie: Wish I did.

Andrea comes in with Mariah Flower and Johnny Shot, with another girl unknown hiding behind Andrea Heart.

Andrea: Ray, here some other kids for you to meet.

Henry: (calls Andrea on speaker) Andrea, I need some help on this project.

Andrea: I'll be back, you cute little ones.

Andrea went to help out her husband in the other room.

Mariah: Is very nice to meet you, new friend! My name is Mariah Flower and this here is Johnny Shot.

Johnny: (points his camera at Ray) Nice to meet you, Ray! This will be great in my album book!

Mariah: He loves taking pictures and recording movies.

Ray: I can see that.

Mariah: All of us live here because Henry says we're different than other people in the outside world; this is where we were born.

Ray: Is that true?

Pausing the flash back again…

Sinba got a little confused on that part.

Terra: Different than other people in the big world? What's that suppose to mean?

Mariah: Not only we were born in the lab with the JAM hidden and different than any other people, but also we each have different powers.

Terra: Now I get it! Just like you, Ray. And the rest of us too.

Ray: Yeah, Mariah's roommate was July, my was Jackie, and Johnny was some other girl we never met before.

Terra: How were you like back then, July?

July: You might say I was a hot temper type of girl.

Continuing…

July: Mariah Flower!

Ray: What the heck was that?

Mariah: July, what is it this time?

July: You could have told me that a new kid just came!

Mariah: I would, but you were in the shower with the radio way up; I didn't think you wouldn't hear me. You silly girl.

July: Look who's talking!

Mariah: Any who, here's the new kid name Ray Leonardo K.

Ray: And you are?

July: The name is July Blue; I'm the tough one around here so get use to me. Got it?

Ray: Sure.

July: Good, welcome to your new home.

July gives Ray a big pat on the back so hard, he was pushed into the wall making a huge hole in it.

Ray: Whoa!

Johnny: Nice one! That must be your powers, super strength.

Ray: I have super powers?

Jackie: We all do, Ray. I have the power to shape shift into a raptor some type of dangerous dinosaur, Johnny has a huge flash that can make a lot of people blind for sixty seconds or other stuff like that; Mariah has heat vision you can tell because she looks blind, and July here can use her hair band as a powerful whip.

Ray: It looks like we all got different powers. And that Andrea lady is so beautiful.

Jackie, Johnny, and July: Don't tell us you're in love with our nurse!?

Mariah: Aw, but I think it sounds cute. Ray and Andrea Heart in love.

July: Hello, Mariah!? Andrea already married to Professor Jay.

Mariah: I know, you know she never told us how she's doing with him in-

Jackie interrupts the two girls.

Jackie: Forget the professor and Andrea loving each other!

Johnny: If Ray wants to date with Andrea, then so be it!

Mariah: Sounds like a romantic thing for Ray to get to know about dating women.

July: Give me a break!

Ray: Well, at soon as I get to know her and hang around with her, I'll let her know.

Jackie: At a boy, Ray! We'll be there to help you out on your date.

Ray: Really?

Jackie: Yeah!

Johnny: Count me in.

Mariah: Me two, me two!

July: (takes a deep breath and joins in) Make that three also.

Ray: Thank you.

Andrea: Ray, how are you doing in here?

Ray: (face turns red) Aw, fine! Mind if I walk around with you for a while?

Andrea: I don't see why not. All right.

Ray goes with Andrea around the lab with her holding his hand. Johnny, Jackie, Mariah, and July wish him all the best of luck.

July: This should be good.

Pausing flash back again…

Terra: The hell? Hold up, hold up, and hold up! I still can't believe I remind you, Ray that I look like Andrea Heart the scientist! Is no wonder why he fell in love with me.

Ray: Well, that and you're very kindhearted girl.

Terra: So how did it go with you and Andrea?

Mariah: It went great and Professor Jay didn't notices a thing even Andrea was still being his wife.

Terra: Did it?

Ray: As weeks went by, all of us got order so fast and Andrea like me a lot more day after day. If it wouldn't been for my friends, I wouldn't know what to do on my first crush. She really fell for me. I told her in 2003 that I loved her so much. So she fell for me and promise to be with me forever.

Continuing…

Andrea: Ray, having you for the past three weeks has been great. You look like a full grown adult all of a sudden.

Ray: Yeah, I'm just surprise I'm not a child anymore. Andrea, you must be happy with your loving husband Jay.

Andrea: You mean Henry? We're just friends; he has a thing for me ever since child hood but he's not my type. We pretend to be marry to get a job and to make money for this was the only thing we are really good at when we were kids and growing up and all. I'm just happy being best friends with him and nothing more between the two of us but now you know.

Ray: Really? So do you have a boy friend?

Andrea: I think so…

Ray: Andrea, when I came to this world and saw you in person, I just fell in love with you. You taught me the meaning of love, I love you!

Andrea understands Ray, she smiles at him in a good way.

Andrea: Ray, I don't know what to say. It's no wonder why you were so kind to me; would you like to have dinner just you and me tonight? Henry and his other friends are going out for a beer so you and I can have our alone time.

Ray: Really? I love to have dinner with you!

Andrea: It's a date. I'll see you tonight. (went back to work)

Ray: I'll be ready! (very happy to go on a date with Andrea) My only true love is asking me out, I can finally ask her hand in marriage and we'll finally be together.

Ray came to the room with July, Mariah, Jackie, and Johnny and tells them all the good news about him and Andrea.

Ray: She asks me out! She asks me out!

Jackie, Johnny, Mariah, and July: (all came up and hug Ray of excitement) Way ago, Ray!

End of flash back…

Terra: Wow, so she asked you out? Then what happen?

All five friends just sat quietly with no answer. Sinba can tell that something bad happen on that day, same with Terra when she found out that it had something to do about Ray's horrible life three years ago.

Terra: Ray, is this when your love died on that special day.

Ray: When I got to the kitchen on our date, I found Andrea hanged on top of a ceiling lap dead. I was heartbroken and upset at once put together; that's when I found the person that made it look like a suicide escaping, I was in anger and stopped him by beating the crap out of him. He was dead, but I found out he was part of the lab who worked there by looking at the white cape but with no name tag on it. I was in terror because I just killed Professor Jay's co-workers. July, Mariah, Jackie, and Johnny came in and watched everything. We all escaped that night as runaway lab rat/children that the police was after all of us. We all got out safely, as for me I ran off in pain and away from my friends forever; I was thinking in eating so much food to end my life, it didn't help so I found this stupid costume of a heavy weighted man that made me a new man today, same with the glasses. If the police found my friends or me with them, we'll be gone to prison in suffering for the rest of our lives. So I decided to forget about the past and move on, but not from Andrea's lost; as I been helping people, and then meeting Terra Ivy that look a lot like Andrea, I became a bounty hunter known as Code Name: 'Demon-Eye' that is. I then made a promise to protect the new woman I love and never letting her go. (crying) So there you have it, Terra. I don't know who killed Andrea, I don't know where I really came from! You must think I'm a jerk now!

Jackie, Johnny, Mariah, July, Sinba, and Terra are all very sorry for Ray on what happen to him on that awful night. Terra goes over to Ray and hugs him to make him feel better.

Terra: Ray, I'm sorry. We won't tell anyone else about your past; you're not a jerk, I like you when you're an over weighted man. I like who you are, just plain old Ray Leonardo K. not a test subject.

Ray: Thank you, Terra. I didn't think you'll love me anymore.

Terra: I would never turn against my friends.

Mariah: Oh, Ray…

Johnny: Hey, let's go for a walk to clear our minds. All of us.

Ray: Okay.

Some unknown robot came crashing through the window with handcuffs capturing Ray with some powerful chains; with his other four friends next to him all tied up. Mariah, Jackie, July, and Johnny cannot break free.

Terra: Ray!

Terra gets her Harpy looks going and attacks the robot with Sinba next to her. But the strange machine shocks them with a powerful wire at the two bounty hunters; with them stunned and couldn't move a muscle, the machine sprays sleeping gas at Ray and his friends that made them fall into deep sleep and the robot flies away to some hideout. Terra gets up, but too late to save them. Sinba roars in anger for taking away his teammate human.

Terra: Damn, damn, damn, damn! What does that thing want with Ray!? Must have to do with their past!

Jason, Mikki, and X-vena are back. Once they enter their hide out, they see the window destroyed, and Terra and Sinba hurt.

Jason: Oh, my God! Terra, are you okay!? (helps Terra out)

Terra: I'm fine. It's Ray and his other four friends that are not okay.

Mikki: Splitting up wasn't such a good idea to do.

Mikki Minimo helps out Sinba to recover, he likes Mikki and will do anything for her, and she's doing something for him in return as always.

Jason: What are you saying, Ray's been captured? By who?

Terra: Ray should know, this has something to do with him. So someone else should know like… (remember Ray saying Johnny had another roommate who's a girl and was never a friend to Ray) Like one of Ray's friends roommate that only knew him a few times. She might still be around. X-vena, locate anyone that's closes to Ray from three years ago.

X-vena: You can count on me! (started searching for anyone who lived where Ray use to when he was born)

Terra: Mikki, as soon as you done recovering Sinba call up Fox and tell her and Richie to come back here.

Mikki: Yes.

Terra: Jason, all of us are going on a rescue mission. With Sinba's sense of smell to track down the hideout, that's where we move in.

Jason: Could be another bounty. Then let's do this.

As Mikki gets the hold of Fox and Richie, Sinba started smelling the shock blast smell to find out where it going and X-vena found only one person that knows Ray and where that person is. For both of Terra and Jason are ready to save Ray.

Terra: (to herself) Hold on, Ray, we're coming for you.

Somewhere inside a huge machine factory that was still working, a lot of robot walking clones on all four legs carried Ray, July, Mariah, Johnny, and Jackie to a small computer room, they're chained to the metal walls. Someone that somehow knows Ray and the others wants them all dead for some reason. The huge machine wakes them up with a different gas; they wake up finding their selves trapped.

Jackie: Where… Where the hell are we?

Mariah: Oh my, I do believe we're not at the Demon-Eye's hideout anymore.

July: Well duah! Of course we're not, Mariah! Stop being so innocent in issues like this!

Mariah: I'm not being innocent!

July: That's what you act like every time something bad happens!

Mariah: Well, excuse me for being so nice!

July: Not right now thank you!

Ray: (stops the two girls from fighting) Quit it!

July and Mariah stopped fighting.

Mariah and July: Sorry.

Johnny: Now that's all over, we got to know where we are and who's doing this to us.

Ray: This might be about our past. That someone's been spying on us.

July: Who?

A man's voice spoke out from the speaker inside the small room that sounds so familiar to Ray.

Henry: Welcome, my dare children. I hope you'll all enjoy hearing my story because it will be your last.

Ray: I know that voice…

Jackie: Who are you?

Henry: None of you don't know whom? How sad; you all should know. Henry Jay, Professor Jay! The one who brought you five to this world and all of you ruin my life! For the one I once love.

Ray and his four friends are surprise to hear and see Henry on screen that's behind everything now and was never seen ever since Andrea's death.

Ray: I knew it!

Mariah: Professor Jay?

July: Jay?

Johnny: You're behind this?

Jackie: We haven't seen you in the past three years!

Henry: Well, about time! Oh, didn't I forget to mention my beautiful robots look familiar to all of you?

July: What do you mean look familiar to us?

Henry: Look at their faces.

Ray and his five friends see the robots faces, they're all the robots that sever Henry Jay and love him. None other than Andrea Heart who's now dead, Ray Leonardo K. is in shocked on what he's seeing from his once his true love.

Ray: Andrea Heart!

Johnny: Andrea, the one who was murdered and making people believe she killed herself? You mean to tell me you made a whole clone of Andrea robots? That's crazy!

Jackie: Yeah, too crazy!

Henry: It isn't, Jackie X-Ray! Now shut it!

Jackie: Hey! I didn't want to hear my full last name anymore!

Ray: Why did you made clone robots of my true-?

Interrupts Ray of saying that's his true love, meaning to him that was his true love in the first place.

Henry: You mean my true love. I made them because I couldn't get over the death of what could have been my future wife; so I kept some of her DNA and made a whole lovely army of Andrea Heart Androids to work, love, and sever only me. The real one could have done the same, but no! She had to fell in love with a Ray fatso!

Ray: I'm not fat; I got this stupid costume to hide my identity! I love that woman and she love me, I never seen her getting along with you in romance once! You lie about you two being married and really dating and she only cared for you as a friend to you!

Henry: I wanted her to love me! So that is why I got you, Ray Leonardo K.O.N.G. to end your life today after you hear the real truth about our past from three years ago.

Mariah: That doesn't explain why you brought the rest of us here!

Henry: I brought all four of you to end you lives too along with Ray for helping him get my hands on my Andrea! Happy now?

July: Us too!? Just name one thing from one of us on what we done between Ray liking Andrea and you knowing all about it!

Henry: Oh, I will, July, I will. I brought a list with me to tell all about it, starting with you, Jackie.

Jackie: Me?

An hour later, X-vena gave everything about that person to Terra to find as Jason, Sinba, and Mikki join her. Also Fox and Richie are on their way just as soon as they found out the bounty's information on what he or she is wanted for.

Terra: (to Mikki) Got a hold on Fox and Richie?

Mikki: Yes, Ms. Ivy. They're both on their way in an hour.

Jason: And the bounty that kidnapped Ray and his four friends?

Mikki: Nothing.

Terra: Ah, come on! What about you, X-vena?

X-vena: Sorry. It's hard to look up on this bounty on my system.

Jason: If only we had someone that can lend us a hand. But who?

A young teenage girl comes up to the five Demon-Eye to help them out; she knows a lot about Ray from three years ago. Her name is Jennifer 'Jennie' Vine: she too was part of the child born from the J.A.M. and never met Ray nor his other four friends in person, just learn all about them. She has long brown hair, kindhearted girl, wears a black swimsuit-like top, with Hawaiian dress, and sandals. Somehow, she knows the real story about Andrea Heart's death also between Ray and Henry; Jennifer has a sort of crush on Ray Leonardo K. and almost looks a lot like Andrea by the face and emotions she had.

Jennifer: Are you bounty hunters looking for someone?

Terra: Yeah, his name is Ray he's part of our team whose been kidnapped by someone he might have known back in 2003. May I ask who you are?

Jennifer: I know the rest of Ray Leonardo K.'s past. I'm another child like him name Jennifer Vine, but everyone calls me Jennie for short.

Everyone was shocked seeing that there's one person left that was part of Ray, Mariah, July, Johnny, and Jackie.

Terra, Jason, and X-vena: You're what!?

Mikki: Oh, my…

Sinba got confused.

Jennifer: I'll tell you everything while we find your friend, I'll call the police now let's go!

Jennifer wants the Demon-Eye team to follow her; Sinba goes in front of her to watch out for trouble.

Jason: Should we trust her?

Terra: She knows where Ray is and what happen to his dead girl friend. I say, let's do it. I want to know the rest of the story. Mikki, get on X-vena and follow us. Jason get in your car, I'll get one my motorcycle; its bounty hunting time!

Mikki: Yes.

Jason: Right!

X-vena: On it!

Mikki Minimo gets on top of X-vena tank robotic armor and headed out; same with Jason in his car and Terra on her motorcycle. They all catch up with Jennifer and Sinba. Terra allows the young woman on her bike.

Terra: Get on and hold on tight! I want to know more!

Jennifer: Thank you!

Jennifer hops on the bike from the back, puts on the helmet, and wraps her arms around Terra's wasted to hold on. As she starts to tell everything that she remembers three years ago, back at the factory, Henry Jay tells all five of his creative children that ruined his life for his true love Andrea Heart one at a time. First up was Jackie X.

Jackie: (yelling at Henry) Okay, mister smarty-pants! Name five things from each of us on what we done that made you so psycho!

Henry: I be glad to, Jackie X., you get all the lovely girls attention everywhere you go: you know how to be so kind to them, sweet, and hot. One night, you sneak in my office and wrote down the romantic words I wanted to say to Andrea; I can tell when I heard it from Ray one day saying to my future wife! I knew those words; I knew it was you in my office! I recognize your hand writing!

Ray: Is that true, Jackie?

Jackie: That was the one time I had to pick the right words for my friend to say! Big deal!

Henry: Big deal? You told me you had to use the men's room, you lie to me!

Mariah: Its call a white lie, all people do it! I think that was a sweet thing Jackie there did for sweet Ray!

Henry: Mariah, Mariah, Mariah. Your next for stealing my tuxedo for Ray that he stretched it out and ruin it.

Mariah: What are you talking about!?

Henry: I'm talking about you little innocent lady stole my brand new suit for Ray to win over Andrea; then you which it went well so quickly with another crappy suit just you can give it to Ray to make him look good. And he did when I saw him in it with, guess who? Andrea Heart that's who!

Ray: Mariah, how could you?

Mariah: I know, I know. I was just so happy for you I didn't know what I was thinking when I did it!

July: Ha! So much for being innocent, you slide fox you! (sticks out her tongue at Mariah)

Henry: Shut it, July Blue! Just because you were always hardcore, that still didn't make you a troublemaker in giving hints on how to kiss a woman on a date.

July: Excuse me? I did what?

Henry: You told me you love watching a lot of movies of romances, you learn how a man gets to kiss his woman so quickly. You gave tips to Ray on how he do it so he can do the same to my Andrea and he did! I was about to something like that to her, until you stole that move from me as well!

Ray (to July) I thought I notices that kissing move from somewhere before, but July, that's uncalled for!

Henry: Take that, July Blue! How do you like them apples? Huh?

Ray, Mariah, Jackie, and Johnny all look at July knowing she did the wrong thing. Then she started to confess the whole truth about it.

July: All right! I did stole a move from some loving movie, I watch Romeo and Juliet the remake of the old movie when they kissed and I was like, 'hey, why not show Ray how to kiss to his sweet Andrea of his'. And I did; that was the only thing I never want to forget also I felt really guilty of doing it! The rest of the bad stuff I did, it doesn't bother me at all. I cause trouble just to get some fun into the laboratory back when I just a kid born from a chemical tube.

Jackie: For once you confess to something you feel sorry for yourself, July.

July: (yelling at Jackie) I don't feel sorry for my elf thank you very much! So drop the subject!

Jackie: Okay I will, God!

Mariah: Now you two, behave your selves.

Ray: (to himself) First Jackie, next Mariah, then July, and now Johnny... What kind of bad things did he do for helping me out by stealing the way Henry does it to his date? I could do fine with Andrea on a date with she was still alive; I just never see her hanging around a lot with him.

Henry: Let's get down to the last person who was also part of the dating thing for their Ray in stealing my true love! (turns to Johnny Shot) What do you say, Johnny? Care to say a few more words before I kill you all?

Johnny: Me?

Henry: Yeah, you. You looked at my list of gifts to buy for Andrea on my desk one day; you think it'll be good for Ray to give to her so you snap a picture of my list with your camera and bought it for Ray so he can give it to his so call girlfriend of mine! And don't say I didn't, because I saw you leave my room with my own two eyes, I knew you took that idea away from me!

July, Mariah, Jackie: Johnny, how the hell could you do such a thing!?

Johnny: We... We... didn't know... you two were in love with her also... So I thought that was a gift to your parents or something and I was thinking it'll make Ray happy if I do that for him on his date. That's all.

Ray: You mean to tell me guys, you were helping me? None of you didn't know Henry Jay was in love with Andrea too?

Mariah: No, not at all. We were thinking they were best friends from their childhood and wouldn't you know that we were right.

Jackie: We would never do anything bad like that until Henry told us. Or try to keep it hidden.

Johnny: We did it all for you.

July: Because that's what friends do...

Ray: And you guys were helping me to win Andrea's heart. (fully understands everything, he smiles to all of his good four friends) Thank you, everyone, for what you done for me. Thank you all.

Henry grows in anger and turns on his mechanical arms and grabs Ray. Squeezing the life out of him that he will die first. Ray cannot break free.

Henry: Liars! You all are nothing but liars, you hear!?

July, Mariah, Johnny, and Jackie: Ray!

Henry: I'll kill you all starting with this man who stole my woman!

Ray: Hold it!

Henry stops just a little bit before killing him. Ray has something to say.

Henry: If it's your last words, I'll give you ten minutes to say your friggin' good-byes to your stupid friends. So hurry up with it.

Ray: You know, I found out something about you Henry and about Andrea. Whenever he's next to her, trying to get her attention, she always treated him as a good friend to her and Henry tries a lot in getting her attention in loving her forever. Though, she never does show her true feelings for him: just think that list of gifts was probably a wish list in Andrea's room of what she wants really bad, the Romeo and Juliet movie was one of Andrea's favorite romance movies ever that makes her feel happy whenever she's having an awful day; the suit was once wore by Andrea's father and gave it to her so her true love will wear it. And tips of romantic words were Andrea's favorite love words she wanted to hear for real written in her diary. Something tells me that my best friends weren't the only ones looking around for my date, on the day of my first date out with Andrea Heart, Henry Jay was working in office so late and didn't hear the murder or the killer that got out, and also he was gone on the day all of us escaped from the lab... (just found out something about Henry Jay) Henry, answer me this, where were you on the night of Andrea's death? If you really did love her so much, why didn't you come to her when she was attack?

Henry: (becomes nervous) What? I... I have no idea what you're talking about.

Ray: Well, Johnny did copy down the list of Andrea's gifts she wanted and that was the same paper in your working area. And how did you know that my friends took those love ideas from me? It was never your ideas in the first please, wasn't it?

Henry: Well, um... um... um... What the hell? What makes you say that?

All four of Ray's friends July, Mariah, Johnny, and Jackie were all confused on what Ray was trying to say to Henry. For was he hiding something from them? What did you do on the night? Back on the streets, where the Demon-Eye and Jennifer are all close in finding Ray and the others in the area somewhere close by; Jennifer started explaining everything that happen on the night in her own words the truth on what she saw while at the same time back the factory 'without anyone knowing it yet', Mariah uses her laser eyes to break out of the chains and then freeing the others.

Terra: (to Jennifer) Okay, start talking. What happen three years ago with Ray and the others? Did Andrea commit suicide or-?

Jennifer: No. It was far worse than that. Ray was in love with Andrea and Henry was in love with her, but she care for Henry as a true friend and a hard working partner on their long career for so many years. For where the six of us came from its hard to say but I know we aren't like you guys; born from the JAM chemical that you guys have only given you super powers it almost feels like we're aliens or something.

Terra, Jason, Sinba, X-Vena, and Mikki all got confused on what Jennifer was saying to them.

Jennifer: What? Too much?

Mikki: Sorry, but we don't have enough time.

Jason: Just get to the location and telling us what happen please!

Terra: What they said!

Jennifer: Oh, right. During the weeks the five were born I was the first who had the ability to fly and I didn't get out as much as they did though I was a really hard worker. I have learn that Ray was in love with Andrea so much and Henry was pushing her in faking in being married which they weren't and his four friends did everything to help out Ray win Andrea over; Henry was a pervert and stalker to her for a long time non-stop and I was the one who gave them everything on words, gifts, looks, and tips on what to do and it worked. I was happy with Ray and yet... I never talk to them so much but I did find Ray Leonardo Kong cute looking and I-

Terra, Jason, Mikki, and V-Vena: You were in love with Ray too!?

Truth be told, that did make Jennifer's face all red once the Demon-Eye group figured that part out.

Jennifer: Yes! I mean, no! I mean… Just listen please! (continues on) Ray and Andrea were in love which didn't take long for Henry to discover from his hidden cameras I notices all over the lab. Freaky as it was, it show tons of evidences that he stole the ideas from me and Ray to use for Andrea to win him over; however it failed and that drawn the line where Andrea contacted the teacher of ours to kick Henry out for sexual harassment the day she was murder. I woke up and heard a scream coming from Andrea in the kitchen when I got sick that night, I heard both her and Henry had a fight there saying to leave, begging, pleading, and then slapping Andrea hard enough and slid her throat open to bleed to death! I saw it with my own eyes too!

Terra: Say what now!?

Jennifer: It's true! Henry freaked out and did everything he could to clean up everything and made it look like Andrea committed suicide by hanging herself allowing Henry to feel, from there it'll look like Ray murder her. I couldn't do nothing much but tell July, Mariah, Johnny, and Jackie to get out of the lab far away with Ray and keep him safe from danger until I found proof that Henry murder Andrea on 3/15/03. Now three years later after that nightmare I went through and left on my own to get everything I needed, I heard about you guys on TV as the best Bounty Hunters so I track you guys down. Well, I allow the other four to find you guys to track them for me to find you next. So yes, so now we have to go save them and I know where they are…

X-Vena interprets Jennifer for a second as she gets a transfer call from both Fox and Richie on the other line.

X-Vena: Sorry there, Jennifer, but if you can hold that thought. (to Terra) Terra, incoming call from Fox.

Terra: Put it through then.

Fox: Yo, Terra. I got some news about Ray and the buddies kidnapping business thanks to Richie Boy's helping hand-

Richie pushes Fox out of the screen and shows his face with a rubber fish in his mouth smiling.

Richie: Hello, guys! Bounty wanted for name Henry Jay: a reward of $13,100,000 for illegal weapon makings for underground mafia gangs and strong bank armory who's been on the run since 2004 for that and question for some type of murder. At least that's what I think it is. Isn't it, Fox?

Fox kicks Richie out of her way for her to continue talking to her teammates.

Fox: Richie! Do you mind!? (ignores Richie's whining in the background) On what he said just now, Henry's hiding out is in abandon factory outside of the city. Richie Boy and I will be there before you guys do, but kick up the paste!

Terra: Wait, Fox! Richie!

The call ends after that.

X-Vena: I got it all down on GPS thanks to Richie once again, see?

The screen shows the map pin pointed to the area they have to go to, Jennifer comes over the points out with her finger.

Jennifer: That's correct, let's get going. Quickly now!

X-Vena headed out first, then Mikki with Sinba, then Terra with Jennifer on the motorcycle, and Jason follows from behind as they rush to Ray's rescue. Back the factory, Ray figures out the dirty lies and truth about Henry Jay himself along with his friends starting to remember everything that happened.

Ray: (to July) July, was it true that the movie was Andrea's favorite ones and someone told you all about it in case you for gotten?

It all started to come back to July, Jackie X., Johnny, and Mariah now that it was all thanks to Jennifer's help as Ray too remembers her a bit, and so did Henry.

July: Yeah, yeah! I love romantic comedy a lot but saying things was hard and it wasn't for our big sister Jennie I would have been screwed now would I?

Henry: You mean that helper creation Jennifer Vines? What she have to do with this? Huh!?

Ray: A lot really. We all remember her to be very shy but a good person like all of us are.

Jackie X.: Oh, yeah. I bet she's hotter today. (to Henry) That's right, the kind love words I wouldn't done it or say it right for Ray to say to Andrea if Jennie and I didn't practice it well together before we use it wisely.

Henry: Oh, really?

Johnny: And the list of good gifts to get, sure it was an ancient for Jennie to look at Andrea's diary by mistake while cleaning the room that day. But without that I would have trouble remembering so well, which the girl loved having at the end and taking the picture of a list to buy. So I thank Jennie for that one.

Henry: (started to get all nervous up) Well, yeah that… I…um…

Mariah: And the suit wasn't your size to begin with thanks to Jennie remembering your suit size for that was indeed Andrea's dead father's suit alright. I had to be sure of it if I was going to borrow and then return later on, at least Jennie kept a secret and for you to never given back. How shallow do you have to be?

Jackie X.: Just give up and confess already!

Johnny, Mariah, and July: Yeah, confess, you liar!

As the four all shouted at Henry directly making him speechless, sweating so much, moving his eyes so much, and started freaking out meaning he was lying alright and to Ray knows all thanks of him getting his memories back little by little back then.

Henry: Look… I… just listen here, you all am liars, not me! Just shut up or else! Andrea Droids, prepare to…to…

Ray: You, Henry Jay, faking to be Andrea Heart's wife but really a sick type of man you are, you murder her on March the fifth, didn't you?

Ray had to make Henry talked, for he knew that Mariah broke out which gives her enough time to save July, Jackie X. Johnny, and then him for she quietly did it without making a sound while they acted like they were still chained up and trapped until they can all make their escape and stopping Henry. For there he started remembering the childhood years growing up with Andrea, studying hard to become scientist to discover and create newer things in life, save life's, give life to the newer types, and also when Henry started getting too nosey to poor Andrea over the years where no means no with so many flashes before his eyes. There he screams to loud 'allowing for Sinba to hear meaning the heroes are close', Henry drops to his knees as his androids hold Ray and finally confesses everything with nothing to hide anymore.

Henry: Fine, I admit. I admit everything and like that'll save your lives either way when I tell you all. I did it, I killed Andrea! The security cameras all over to spy her, stealing ideas from you to win her over, growing up together, stalker her, about to lose my job, and that night; yes I did try to talk to her to stop Andrea from dating Ray any further but of course she wouldn't listen to me or make me stay. After the lies of us pretending to be married or I thought we were dating to get us in as scientists to work together only to lead up to this mess at first it was an accident that I knew Jennifer couldn't do anything, but I thought of framing you, Ray, and you people would let me get away clean. A little fight that cause murder that can easily be clean as a suicide quickly to move on, none of you still don't have prove that I did it.

Without Henry or the other five knowing from inside the vents from above them, Fox and Richie broke in to save their friend and capture their bounty. Another flashback shown on what really happen that night three years ago: as one of the security camera's was on, Jennifer waking up hearing the noise in the other room, and where Andrea waits for Ray to arrive only to find Henry there as he beg for his job back and her heart – that's when he got fired.

Andrea: Henry?

Henry: Andrea, we need to talk, please.

Andrea: Stop, there's nothing to talk about. Its over for you working here and for you harassing me finally ends by staying away from me. Just go.

Henry: But can you see that us acting like being marry really move me and it was my idea there that got this job. I thought you really love me while we were dating-

Andrea: Lying was bad enough for me to do, but I wouldn't be with you if you were the lat man on Earth. You and I are just good friends.

Henry: So you should that creation Ray over me who's real?

Andrea: You need help, Henry, that's the least I can do. And for Ray treats me like a true man that you'll understand in your life.

Henry: And those were my ideas, not that-

Andrea: And you can stop there too. Without Jennifer helping them out, Ray would had a lot of trouble talking to a lady. So just go home at once before I have no choice but to call the police, please, Henry.

Henry's tighten his fist as he grabs hold of Andrea's arm, slaps her in the face, and throws a bottle at a wall in anger.

Henry: Oh my… Oh, my God. (to Andrea) Andrea, please forgive me. I didn't know what I was thinking there.

Andrea: Henry, why? How could you…?

Shaking in terror Andrea Heart was. She started to leave the room to get help before Henry does something to her much worse.

Henry: Wait, Andrea, I said I was sorry.

Andrea: Please leave me alone! I can't live like this anymore!

Henry tries grabbing hold of her, as she struggles to break free from his grip.

Andrea: I said let me go!

Henry: No, don't get me into trouble.

They both fell on the ground, as the broken shards gave a cut on Henry's leg for him to remove easily while stopping Andrea from going any further to get help so he won't get into bigger trouble.

Henry: Andrea, please we can work this mess out!

Andrea: No! Let go of me, Henry! Ray, help me! Help! Police, anyone, Jennie, help me anyone!

Henry: (throws his arm out without knowing he had a shard of broken glass in his hands still) I said stop it!

And with one powerful whip/strike, he swings his arm at Andrea for instead of punching her sharp glass piece rips open Andrea's neck causing a lot of blood to spill out of controllably and soon dies quickly from blood loss. For she started to black out, her only last thoughts were Jennifer, July, Jackie X., Mariah, Johnny, and her once love of her life Ray himself for at least she didn't die in suffering and she did had a good life and wish to help out her friend out in any way she could have done. Once Henry found out what he accidentally done to Andrea it was too late to save her no matter what he tried to do to save her, which was pointless.

Henry: Andrea? Andrea!? Are you okay-? (sees the blood all over the floor and on his hand) Oh, God! No, Andrea! Don't die, please don't die on me!

As Jennifer witness the rest for Henry panicking so much, he manages to remain calm for this was his chance to set u Ray for murdering Andrea Heart. He started sewing her neck after cleaning up the wound; wash the blood out off the floor, the walls afterwards, throwing the glass pieces away, and set up a suicide note and Andrea's dead body to look like she hung herself. From where Ray came in the room, allowing for Henry to escape never to be seen again, and only for Jennifer to stay behind until she got order enough to bring very evidences she needed to stop Henry Jay; leaving her to tell the other four to follow Ray and help him out no matter what happens for three years today. After hearing the shocking murder tale 'also Mariah's almost done saving everyone', she, July, Johnny, Jackie X, and Ray were all very sad after hearing it all for what Henry did to an innocent woman that didn't deserve to be killed, at the same time they were all very mad including Ray the most.

July: No, how the hell could you?

Jackie X.: Thinking that we did something wrong just for you to get away and then saying you murder her? How sick can you get!?

Johnny: I knew something wasn't right once we came here!

Mariah: How do you sleep at night, Henry? Shame on you and your terrible crimes!

Ray: (saying it quietly) You… You sick bastard…

Henry: Yes, I did it and all of you now know that. But again, none of you five have any proof that I did allowing me to once again walk away only to leave the real killers' murder as I plan to do. After three years it has come this without anyone doing anything about it. (laughs in madness) Ha! (turns to Ray) And now, you…

The Andrea Androids shock Ray stronger than ever from their electric core lines holding him, screaming in pain. As the drag his body to Henry for him to kill, as the four are all free and so as Fox and Richie found the location as Fox uses her fire whip to break in.

Fox: Ready or not, sicko, here we come. (to herself) Hurry up, Terra; you better for Ray's sake.

Henry: (grabs Ray by the neck) Any last words, fatty?

Ray sees the vent melting hot, meaning Fox and some of the others are arriving in time and his friends are free too.

Ray: I think so, what's up?

Henry: Huh? What does that mean, 'what's up'? Is that supposed to be some type of joke?

Both Fox and Richie started kicking the vent down together about to fall on Henry and his robots minions.

Ray: No, I mean what's up right now that's about to get a drop in.

Henry: (looks up and saw what Ray met) What?

Once Richie and Fox breaks out, Richie takes control on one of the robots and started beating up the other ones leaving Fox to melt them all the way to the ground while pointing her gun at Henry.

Henry: Bounty Hunter Demon-Eye!? But there's no friggin' way no one would find my hide out! So how-!?

Fox: Thank this burger here and for you and your toys to be brought behind bars, Dr. Robotic.

Richie: That's right! (does his Sailor Moon) We are the Code Name: 'Demon-Eye' Bounty Hunters, and in the name out of the blue, we will so punish you! Oh, I stole one of your android girls, sick hobby for once.

Henry: Why you little-! (orders his other android of Andreas to attack) Andreas, kill those four and the two bounty hunters now! I'll finish Ray off myself.

He turns around only to find some of the robots were destroyed thanks to Jackie X. transforming himself into a raptor as he, July, Johnny, and Mariah got ready to take down the robots as a team. But just as when he orders the res to attack, Ray finally brings free (with Mariah's help there) and jumps at him in rage to avenge his Andrea once and for all.

Ray: Forget about Mariah's special laser eye Cyclops abilities, Henry? No matter this ends here both you and I right here and for Andrea's sake! (eyes turn red)

Henry: You rather to die like this? You know what? Why not, let's settle this heavy strong man and machine man, let's go!

Richie: (smiles) Food fight!

Richie controls the android hard to cut, electric strike, and destroys by hand against its own kind as Fox burns/melts them all the way for the other four to join in; July rips them apart thanks to her hair band, Jackie X. tares them apart one a time in a fast paste, for more to come as Johnny flashes them long enough to lose their trail and Mariah to cut them into half's for they work well as a team and no matter how many more androids appeared in the factory without a end. Until a huge explosion breaks the walls down from the outside of the factory: there X-Vena puts herself in to the main computer to stop the androids' rampage control by Henry. For Her, Terra (in Harpy mode), Jennifer, Jason, Mikki (with her army of Ravens), and Sinba have all arrived to help out.

Terra: Freeze, Henry- (sees the chaos happening) Who the hell started the party!?

Fox: (to Terra) Can't talk now, girlfriend! Get fighting and get Henry!

Terra: Oh, right. Alright, you guys, move out! Take out the robots, save Ray and his friends, and stop this loser!

Jennifer: Terra, I know a way in stopping Henry, let's go.

Terra: Okay.

Both Terra and Jennifer take flight together inside the factory for Jennie has something in mind in stopping Henry. While everyone else stopped the Androids as X-Vena try hacking into the main system controlling the robots to put an end to Henry's creation; both Fox and Richie fought them all off as a team standing next to each other with their backs turn, Jason went all kung fu on the androids of a Bruce Lee style, with Mikki striking them all down with Ravens, Sinba moving so fast to slash his way through them within seconds, and that goes the same for the other four of Ray's friends that are doing well too in battle. Leaving Henry and Ray to give it their all leaving one left standing. It was a hard fight between two men: wrestling on the hard metal ground, punching back and forth at each other to the faces, within anger to one another, and Henry started straggling Ray. However his entire body that looks big is really strong for him to choke no matter how tightly he does it Ray increase his muscle body to trap Henry's hand with his head down and quickly head-butting right in his head. His head was so strong, Henry's skull half cracked inside his head and started bleeding from the eyes, ears, and nose non-stop he started screaming in total pain on the ground allowing Ray to kick him right into the wall hard. But in the bad shape he was in he didn't give up having troubling getting up and seeing while throwing punches at Ray, he wasn't going to last long.

Henry: You… You little…

Ray: (trying to catch his breath) Okay, after those hits I just did to you there no one couldn't stand up like that. In fact your body was hard as X-Vena's armor, what's your body made of?

Henry: You… Ruined my face!

Once Henry lifted his head up, his face reveals one side of his human flesh ripped apart for he was half man and machine like the looks from the Terminator movies. Leaving Ray, his friends, and everyone else confused. X-Vena finishes up the main computer system by putting a strong virus into it; causing all the Andrea Androids to malfunction all of them with sparks through them, and all shorted out. Dropping to the floor all at the same time.

Johnny: Well, that's a dozen down and one to go.

July and Jackie X.: No kidding!

Mariah just smiles.

Henry: What the…?

Henry walks over and checks all of his androids and tries getting them up and running again, only to find out that it was pointless now they're all been destroyed.

Henry: Andrea? Andrea? Come on, girls, get back and fight them. Destroy them all now. (gets angry) Why won't they listen to me!?

Richie: You can thank X-Vena for that.

Henry started to panic for he was running out of ideas, and was about to point his gun out to shoot but Ray holds him down, as the gun drops on the ground. In rage in Ray's eyes he was really going to kill Henry. Sinba bites down a little and enough to stop Ray for the Demon-Eye needed Henry alive to turn in; Fox, Mikki, Jason, Richie, X-Vena, July, Mariah, Jackie X., and Johnny all try talking to Ray clammily to stop him before things really gets out of hand.

Henry: Ha! Go ahead, Ray, kill me. You'll be wanted dead or alive for life when you do; it'll be worth it to get me revenge for ruining me so I can die happily.

Terra and Jennifer: Ray, stop!

Ray hears the cry of both of Terra and Jennifer's cries, where he soon realizes what he was almost going to do to Henry by beating him to death. He then slowly lets him go backing away from him allowing the two girls stepping in with Jennifer standing in front of the two with her arms our and Terra hugs Ray to calm him down for he was shocked and was crying a little, compare to from Henry murdering Andrea.

Terra: Ray, is okay. Look me you didn't do anything wrong to begin with, it was him. I know how you feel believe me. (talking sweetly into Ray's ear while rubbing her hand on his head)

Jennifer: (to Henry) Henry, this ends here right here right now!

The images of the old Andrea appear before Henry's eyes a few seconds at a time for both Terra and Jennifer look a lot like Andrea. He starts freaking out badly thinking the real Andrea herself has come back from the grave to murder him for murdering her and being upsets about her for three years, he slowly backs away from them without knowing he almost at the edge of the factory up top which leads to the way out of the place.

Henry: No, no, no! Your dead, you're tricking me with a double vision of my loss love! Why, Andrea, why haunt me!? I love me! I swear I didn't mean to kill you, I didn't know what I was thinking! (near the edge) You want me dead, do you? I'll die then for you… We'll be together forever!

Ray, July, Mariah, Johnny, Jennifer, and Jackie X.: Henry!

Terra: No!

From there, Henry fall backwards to the ground really fast for only Terra to fly down, grabs hold of him from behind, and landed his fall really hard. For the two were alright with the metal flooring having a huge hole from the impacted; Fox, Ray, Richie, Jennifer, Johnny, Jackie X, July, Mariah, Sinba, X-Vena, Jason, and Mikki all rush down of the lower part of the factory to see if the two were fine with a very surprising twist.

Jason Terra! Terra, are you okay!?

Ray: Terra, say something!

Terra gets up for she wasn't hurt at all after that hard fall.

Terra: Yeah, I'm good. But it's hard to tell from Bill Nye the Science Guy here or that's what I think that is him.

Mikki: Come again?

Jennifer: Just to let toy let you know, everyone, I wasn't planning to make him fall and die…

Ray: Jennifer Vines, is that you?

Jennifer: (sees Ray and turns red a little and happy to see him alright) Hey, Ray, long time no see, huh?

Ray: Yeah I know, good to see you too.

The other four came up to Jennifer hugging her and very happy to see well after three years and on their side.

Jackie X.: Jennie baby, you haven't changed a bit.

Mariah: We would of all been killed if it wasn't for you and Ray's team here.

Johnny: You sure have a lot of explaining to do on your life.

July: Good old Jennie, don't worry we know the whole thing three years ago which saved our lives today.

Jennifer: (laughing and smiling) Okay, I know. I'll do that and it's good to see you all too, Jackie X., July, Mariah, and Johnny.

Ray started to laugh too along with everyone else. Then slowly stopped where Ray and Fox both got confused on what Terra said about Henry's condition.

Ray: Terra, thank you-

Fox: Earth to Porky Pig, not now!

Ray: (to Fox) Sorry! (Back to Terra) Terra, what do you mean by Henry's not himself? Is he dead?

Fox: Or a double of his?

Terra: Well, he's more like machine and human combine into one. Look.

The Demon-Eye and the five friends of Ray all gather together seeing Henry's entire body was half machine and human alright, with one side being human flesh and the other having robot parts inside his body for it was crushed. Only to leave his flesh to have one broken leg and was parlayed for he would never be able to walk ever again and his voice box of the robot part destroyed in his throat. It kept on repeating hi last words before he fell was 'forever' over and over again. Henry can only hear and see everything unable to explain, kill his enemies, just started crying, and raise his hands up to be handcuffed for he'll be treated while under house arrest for life. Leaving his entire weapons of machine and robots to be turned in by the police thanks to Richie and X-Vena quickly doing that right away.

Ray: I don't understand. Henry, out of everyone else I knew you of all people became this?

Jennifer: (puts her hand on Ray's shoulders) No, Ray, Henry wanted this after Andrea was murder by his hands. Only to hide the truth for so long it was just killing him from the inside out and finally got captured.

Mariah: Oh, dear…

Ray: Yeah, but still-

Fox: Allow me to explain this to all of you. After all, we need Ray and his buddies to tell their side to the story to the police, Mojoku would understand it better to end their search this time.

Fox, Jason, and Mikki picked up Henry to be carried to the hospital along with the cops that Fox gives a call to, with him in handcuffs it was all over and for Fox to tell the rest of the story; with Ray, Jennifer, July, Mariah, Johnny, and Jackie X. was soon to be free later on today. Everyone stood in silence for a bit before they left.

Jason: So… Who's up for Diary Queen after a long day? Anyone?

Terra: Just hold that thought for later please.

The rest of the scenes shows the cops taking good care of Henry in a special hospital with the big reward given to the Demon-Eye once again; along with Ray, Jennifer, July, Mariah, Johnny, and Jackie X. all gather in the police station explain their sides of the stories on what really happen that day three years ago, Andrea's death, proof, and Henry's insane life which was sad too who soon turn to crime and revenge the sicken way. Mojoku listen to whole thing along with Fox, Hawk-Eye, and the General too. Terra only hopes for the best for all six to be set free, same with Jason, Mikki, Sinba, X-Vena, and Richie (while playing with the fish toy). Thanks to Terra, she grabs it away from Richie throwing it outside on the streets for an oncoming truck runs over it for good. Terra smiles, which only leaves Richie to look at the fish tank instead and amazed by it so much. During the time, Fox tells the story in words on what happen next.

Fox: Poor soul Henry Jay… If it wasn't for Ray and his five buddies confessing to Mojoku on what happen that night, you know between the witness of the murder, staying behind to save the others being hunted done for revenge over nothing, being created that they were part of the chemical itself human or alien no one would not believe in any of them. But I know that Mojoku did and with lots of video tape to prove everything the Henry did and the broken glass sharp he used as a weapon was soon discovered with his finger prints; he was once a boy in an mess up life of his family who ran away and was taken in by Andrea Heart and her family for the two were close child hood friends only one love the other and she didn't. For what we know the other part of the story, murder, and which lead us on why he became an android himself. It was because to get rid of his agony, pain, and suffering for what he did to Andrea and creating robots of her he would not be alone by hiding his true feelings for he was making himself suffer and being loved at all; and by getting rid of the his and Andrea's creating or Ray, July, Jackie, X., Johnny, Mariah, and Jennifer 'for they were still unknown if they're really human or more than that', he thought he can die happy without suffering in prison. But too late for that, he'll suffer alright and by any luck getting treated and with his creation and no longer a member of the special strangeness lab, that and his weapon are lock away for good. So now as Jason, Mikki, Richie, X-Vena, Sinba, Terra, Ray, I, and the other four got our money and left… The five and Ray are no longer on the run and wanted at all, they were free as mocking birds or whatever and everything was back to normal. For they were more than welcome to help us out at any time, but for now we have a funeral to plan for next week in the memory of their Andrea guardian. Hell is the least we can all do for them after today.

Fox, Jason, Richie, Mikki, X-Vena, and Sinba left back to their hide to get it clean up and later plan for the funeral for as of now July, Mariah, Johnny, Jackie X., and Jennifer are part of the Demon-Eye group like Rat, Unit Laser, Launch, Jerry, Mojoku, Polly, Raven, Hawk Eye, General Dr. Hick, Luke and Dave are. All five will live together in some apartment they can find and jobs.

July: Well, it's been fun and all and thanks for letting us join the team once in a while when we're not busy, Ray, but we're still going to hang out time to time. Got it?

Ray: I know, I know, we'll all do that.

Mariah: Boy that was scary yet fun today.

Jackie X.: Oh, please, Mariah! We almost got killed today and after you saved us that's all you have to say?

Mariah: What?

Johnny: So, Ray, you'll alright working with your buddies still? We're free now and you're a hero. Or should I say-

Ray: I get it. (laughs)

Jennifer walks up to Ray slowly to for he likes him and hopefully he might too one day, but with Terra and her with Jason maybe, it's hard but he's strong.

Ray: But seriously you guys. I'm not really a hero here, Jennie is. The police would not believe in our stories without her as the key witness and putting Henry behind bars. Thanks, Jennie, really.

Jennifer: Oh, really? I am? Thanks.

Ray: And you do look a lot better than the last time I saw you.

Jennifer: More compare to Terra?

Ray: Huh?

Jennifer: What?

Ray: Nothing, I hope you and the rest of you come by sometimes and try staying out o trouble too.

Mariah, July, Jackie X., and Johnny: Look who's talking? (all laughed together0

Jennifer: Oh, Ray, sure we will. All of us will. Any who, I'll watch over them and you watch over your team, I'll be seeing you around.

Johnny: A new and better life 'and not on the run' here we come!

The five friends all left together in start of a new place to live, jobs to find, and a better life this time knowing they'll come around for the Demon-Eye team once in a while including Jennifer too for Ray to win his heart. As he and Terra walked back with their friends together.

Terra: Smooth move, operator, someone likes you.

Ray: I doubt it. Okay, she's cute but still… Terra, thanks for saving me. Well not just you but Jennie too, if it wasn't for you guys being there, I would-

Terra: (interrupts Ray) Go crazy with your powers, over the loss of Andrea to take it out on Henry, and about to split his head open like a water melon if we haven't arrive to your rescue. I know. And you've become stronger for a human. Are you or an alien?

Ray: I swear to God that's the only thing I can remember, wish I knew the rest. Hey, are you jealous?

Terra: Don't look at me. (gives something to Ray) Here, here's half of your share in capturing Henry alive without killing him.

Ray got some money that was worth something.

Ray: For me? But I couldn't have this.

Terra: Trust me, Ray, Andrea can finally rest in peace since she knows now that Henry will be recovering well in the future while being locked up. Now let's go home already I'm hungry.

As Ray look at the clouds in the sky one more time hearing Andrea's voice echoing and seeing her image smiling, on how happy she is that Ray did the right thing for her soul can rest seeing that he and his friends are free. He smiles for he got one part done and no longer a accuse criminal being set up now for he, July, Mariah, Johnny, Jackie X., and Jennifer's new quest is learning about the past; as if they were re-awaken but reborn from the JAM and not from Earth at all.

Ray: We did it, Andrea, it's finally over.

Terra: (smiles and to herself) Oh, Ray.

A new life begins as a new discover on something lost continues further.

Only the Beginning…


	16. Shake that Groove thing!

Code Name: Demon-Eye

By Tayla Drago

Down town of California where the biggest police station next to a business building of the Mayor office was, Mayor (and Chief in charge) Mojoku holds a big statement right now in a big room where every men and women all listen to his words about the war in Iraq happening and the JAM weapon inside of random people must be stop. Going out of control lately since the cook, Jackal appearing, Terra's powers revealing, and Demon-Eye discovering the shocking truth on the mutation powers they all have. For this bounty hunt and battle is far from over.

Mojoku: Ladies and gentlemen of the San Diego, California, we all know why I gather all of you here today – is because the outbreak and the Phantom creature known as Jackal has become our biggest threat compare to the war happening. And for what I may ask? So we may suffer for having what we normally have in the U.S. and they Iraqis think they can get away with it by destroying us by a simple chemical gas only to turn to be a mutation abilities we all lucky to share? Or just live our every day lives and suffers? The project weapon JAM… We all know what was made of and what was lucky to save our lives so far, only to leave more and more questions for us to solve further and further like our new enemy who isn't even human!

All the cops agree to Mojoku and his words and saying so too.

Mojoku: Then we all know what has to be done, strike anyone who's working for Jackal, using their powers for illegal crimes, and hold them for questioning. Working together and with the Demon-Eye we can all put an end to all of this madness behind us for good. Am I right?

All of them agreed with him standing up from their seats and clapping.

Mojoku: Then join me, my children, we can still save lives. By working together than alone no terrorist will stop us as we stand our ground-!

Tapping was going on for some small rocks were being thrown from outside to the police station windows, Mojoku being confused about the strange noise he walks up and opens the window. Seeing on whoever was doing it but with no one there anywhere.

Mojoku: Strange…. Could've sworn I sense something inhuman there. (to the cops) Any who, that includes our-

Just before Mojoku can finish talking, out of the window two small men 'dress in black-like ninja suits' jump inside the station and running around in circles to tie up Mojoku tightly in some strong electric rope making his entire body paralyze from the waist down. For he try breaking out with his magic but can only do a shield to protect himself from the two guys; as the cops all gather up with their guns out and started shooting at them knowing it'll stop them and free their boss but without them or Mojoku knowing that another man stop their bullets so quickly in a fast paste only to be a very big and strong silent man. Standing about 16 feet tall and 11 inches high, has messy bloody hands has a black mask on his face, spikes sticking out of his body, black leather boots, and carrying a very heavy axe-like hammer that can cut and smash anything or anyone within seconds in a quick hit. For he did just that against the bullets shooting out with just one swing to stop them all at once, he goes by the name Executioner Steve who's wanting for everything within all criminal records in the world out of all other bad guys out there, Steve was far the worse.

Cop 1: I don't get it. How can one guy stop all of our bullets?

Cop 2: For this giant, I find that impossible! We all do!

Steve turns to Mojoku and uses his giant weapon to smash the shield, and with one smack at Mojoku's face making him go out cold. While everyone else drawn their guns at Steve and his partners.

Cops: Freeze! Don't move a muscle or we'll all shoot!

Steve quickly swings his weapon, creating a powerful wind lash that push every cop to the walls and all go out cold. He then carries Mojoku away while stuffing his mouth with an odd food. Just as Steve and the two men were about to make their exit, they hear a door opening where General sees what was happening.

General: What's with that noise I'm hearing…? Holy crap, Mayor Mojoku!

The two men started shooting at General, he manages to move fast to a desk and fires back with his gun. With the shoot out going on that makes the three guys their escape with Mojoku for once they left, General can see the damages, the police people out cold but alive, and some food liquid-like spills left on the floor, thinking quickly he knew what he had to call to Fox and the Demon-Eye. He quickly rushes to the phone for unaware Launch is watching and hearing all that was going on from outside for she knew who was behind Mojoku's kidnapping, someone who was once very close to her.

General: Hello, Hawk Eye? Get down here quick and with back up too! Some weird circus freaks busted in our station and kidnaps the Mayor! We have to rescue him and find the people reasonable for this! So get Fox! Get the Demon-Eye quickly.

More weirdness was happening, along with a new food that just came out in stores lately at the same day today before Mojoku being captured. A strange pudding food for people that love it a bit too much, for on the police ways inside the station shows a report mysterious deaths of heart attacks and seizures happening after eating more than one pudding a day, and yet unaware to anyone to be reported to be deadly for some reason unknown.

Stage # 16: [Shake that Groove Thing!]

At River Road, CA neighbor hood, Mikki has just return from grocery shopping a hour ago where she, Jason, Richie, and a little bit for Sinba to have the new pudding called 'Sweet Goo' for it was such a good pudding taste either vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry compare to ice cream. For the four were enjoying in the kitchen, Terra emptying out the dish washer, X-Vena in sleep mode in the other room, Fox was listening to an old song on the radio just almost over 'Peaches and Herb – Shake your Groove Thing' while doing some research on Lora Leech's last whereabouts which led to nothing so far, and Ray was in the shower. Only to have the water to be having problems being hot or cold automatically for whenever he's in there he's either too hot or too cold, his body couldn't take it anymore for today was cold. Trying to turn off the water and get out of the shower, Ray trips do to the slippery floors inside and hits lands on his face.

Ray: Ouch! (rubbing his face with his hand) Damn it, this is the last draw! Fox!

Ray marches in the other room to where Fox was while covered up in a towel on his body and a bit wet. Fox sigh for no luck again today for her search on the enemy for she will not give up looking, just then the radio station played 'Queen's' old song 'Fat Bottomed Girl', then changes the station to the news coverage station. For she has a bit of a problem about people that ware over weighted 'except for Ray' where she keep herself in good shape. From any way she hears or sees Fox starts freaking out badly.

Fox: Yuck, fat…

Fox hears Ray entering the hallways knowing he's complaining about the shower problems again.

Ray: Fox, you in here!? Fox!?

Fox: Come in, Ray, and it happened again I see?

Ray: (not happy right now) Not seeing it, feeling it! Look at me, I'm freaking freezing even after I get out and you said you were going to fix it before Thanksgiving or before that and instead look at you! Still worried on your rival on the run again to even care of your team mates!

Fox: You know that's not true. I told you that Launch does a better job at it than all of us even me. Which she said she would but never got back to me.

Ray: What!?

Fox: I don't know what to tell you. But I'll keep on trying if it'll shut you up, deal?

Ray: Alright, alright, and you better.

All of a sudden, both Ray and Fox hear Terra's screams coming from the kitchen and soon to be everyone else too.

Ray: That sounds like Terra, she's in trouble!

Fox: We better go see. I hope that isn't Richie sticking his tongue in the electric socket again or so help me…

Fox and Ray rush into the kitchen, seeing lots of pudding spills all over the floor and Terra standing in terror/shocked with her arms crossed on her chest shaking.

Fox: Really? Come on, people, how many times do I have to tell everyone to clean up after they finish eating their meals? Disgusting as hell is what it is right now. I hope you're all happy as I am.

Ray: Fox, please! (to Terra with his hands on her shoulders) Terra, what happen?

Terra: I was emptying out the dish washer and I saw Mikki, Jason, Richie, and that stupid cat Sinba all eating the new Sweet-Goo pudding uncontrollably making a mess. I try to stop them for I hated it anyways but they didn't listen or couldn't stop eating and I got some on my clothes. Only I didn't get it into my mouth and go crazy-like, instead it go on my shirt only to make… This happen!

Terra moves both of her arms away, showing Ray and Fox that the new and strange pudding made her boobs bigger 'the size that strippers get' when it was spill on her chest. Ray's faced turned completely red all over and his body for seeing something from the woman he loves causing his nose to bleed out like crazy, he did try holding it with his hands.

Terra: Ray, are you okay? Where are you bleeding?

Ray: Wow… (trying not to think about it) I mean nothing. No! I mean…I-

Fox shoves both tissues up in Ray's nose to stop the bleeding for him.

Fox: Hold your cool, Pinocchio, for a bit. Terra, your boobs, girl!

Terra: I know! And if you're asking that I wanted a boob job, forget it! I can't even stand up normally they're losing my balances! (tries standing still)

Fox: And a pudding call Sweet-Goo did that when it touch you? Your flesh chest?

Ray: And what about the others, are they still eating? Where are they now? And did their body parts get big too?

Terra: Well, they're here and it's more than their parts. I mean the size of their guys and already so full in one minute in eating so fast. Look behind you!

When Ray and Fox turned around, they see behind them that Mikki, Richie, Jason, and Sinba were lying on the ground with their bellies so big, too full, and all became fatter from them eating some Sweet-Goo pudding. They were freaked out alright 'more for Fox with her face turning blue'; Sinba had trouble moving so he has to drag himself, Mikki try to move only to fall and very weak to move at all, as both Jason and Richie do love the food but also not feeling so well for no matter how they move around their guts just bounces up and down.

Mikki: Ow… My stomach hurts.

Sinba roars in pain too with his tongue out.

Richie: (sees his belly big) Wow! Hey, you guys, look at me I'm Santa Claus. Santa Claus! (moves it around) Cool, I'm a jell-o too.

Fox: Richie, please! (holds her mouth as she rushes to the bathroom to vomit) Dear Lord!

Terra: See what I mean?

Ray: Jason, how are you feeling?

Jason: (waves to Ray) Hi, Ray, man I'm so full right now. I don't think I can eat anything else for a year, want some?

Ray: Ew, no thanks! Talk about a big surprise happening right now…

Jason: Aw, come on. Just one taste-

Terra: (taking all the new food away from them) No more of this crap, you hear!?

Mikki, Sinba, Richie, and Jason see Terra's huge boobs.

Richie: How come Terra's chest got large but not her stomach? (drops his head back down)

Jason: Hot damn, Terra, nice melons! (turns red and loves Terra's new looks)

Terra: Now isn't a good time!

The six Demon-Eye team stood in silence for hearing the noise of Fox puking roughly in the bathroom and X-Vena just entering the room seeing the trouble that ha happen.

X-Vena: (to Ray and Terra) You two care to explain what happen?

Few minutes later after Fox grossing out also Ray and Terra explaining to X-Vena on what happen, Fox does a research on the pudding by using some rubber gloves to protect herself. Same goes for X-Vena to download it in her data bank, leaving Fox to take it to the station for more details on the special computer that can analyze different types of liquids.

Fox: Anything, X-Vena?

X-Vena: It'll be a while for my program to pick up on what it is…

Fox: I see what you mean. I did find out that eating so much from this crap will make your stomachs so full within minutes after having so many, if you guys ate another package you'll blow up like a kid-like balloon. I heard about this instanced about it just never knew it was true until now… And lucky it happen on the inside your body and if you're wearing protection like I am I.

Ray: We get that, just not Terra. She didn't eat any of it and her… You know.

Terra: Oh, that. I got a cut from my earlier hunts of a bounty in a fight and had this for a while, must of open the cut again and right before I clean it the pudding spilled on my.

Fox: Making her tidies twice as big. (to herself) I can't believe I was like that once.

Ray: Huh?

Terra: You say something, Fox?

Fox: Who me? Nah!

Ray: So now what? How do we fix this?

Fox: I'm working on it; just don't allow anyone to eat this Sweet- Goo thing anymore. (to the other four) Do I make myself clear!?

Jason, Mikki, and Richie: Okay!

Sinba nodded his head for yes.

Fox: Alright. Does anyone know when this stuff came around?

Terra: About 12 hours ago with people liking it too much. Weird, isn't it?

Fox: I bit too weird… (to Terra and Ray) I want you two to keep an eye on those four while X-Vena and I do some detective solving down the station.

Ray: We'll do our best, Fox, helping them do some work around here should help out a bit.

Terra: As long as they don't puke and fart.

Jason: Don't worry; we'll handle it better than nothing really. Right, guys?

Mikki: Yes, give me something to do but eat until we're back to normal.

Richie: Agree, agree.

Fox: There you guys have it. (hears the cell ringing) And speaking of police station, I bet this is General now. (picks up her cell phone) Hello, General?

General: (panicking) Hello, Fox!? You, your team, Hawk Eye, and everyone still working have to get down here! Mayor Mojoku just been kidnapped by two small men and a giant killing machine! I saw!

Fox Say what!? You sure!?

General: Yes!

Fox: Okay, just calm down and listen to me. I'll coming down anyways and help you out for my bet is another deadly bounty doing this but in return I need to shut down every grocery stores and Sweet-Goo, someone's poisoning people into chubby pig-like beasts. Deal?

General: That it? Funny, I was about to do that under Mojoku's orders… Alright, deal, maybe just maybe they might be connecting to the strangers. So please hurry down and anyone else that can help out. (hangs up)

Fox: I got two, Hawk Eye, you of course, and you're truly on the way. (to X-Vena) Let's go, robot girl!

X-Vena: Roger, roger.

Fox: Okay, Ray and Terra, do your best here. Jason, go take out the trash and pt in a newer one, Mikki, start vacuuming, Richie, go wash our vehicles outside, and Sinba, start dusting from the inside and out. Oh, and watch Richie for me please. Later!

Both Fox and X-Vena left for she hops on top of the robot and drives off to the city, only to leave Terra and Ray to live out normally while trying to find a cure for their friends.

Ray: Okay, everyone, you heard Fox. It's working time so you'll leave the cure to Terra and me. (to himself) And hopefully the shower to be fix later on.

Jason: You heard Ray you guys, come on.

Jason, Mikki, Sinba, and Richie all got to work on what Fox told them to do from outside and inside. For Richie was excited on cleaning the cars in a hand doing car washing job as he got up, gets his things, and while singing for Terra and Sinba to hear.

Richie: Car wash time! (started singing) Car wash, long wash, do wash, hard wash. Love clean, do clean, driving by, too mean.

Rushes outside as Sinba begins to work while watching him no matter how hard he tries moving around for the time being.

Terra: Well this should be fun. (losses her balances and falls) Oh, come on!

Fox and X-Vena wonder around town to the police station, on their way they were seeing so many stores closed down with some people complaining 'big stomach problems or not'. For only one truck was left with no one inside allowing X-Vena to take a picture or on her little camera, then Fox bumps into Launch who was wondering around too but look like she was in a rush and worried about something.

Fox: Oh, hey, Launch. You know how many times I try calling you?

Launch: To help you fix the shower cause of a water problem? Yeah, my bad. I'll try doing it tonight when I'm not busy though I am now so…

Fox: You okay, Launch?

Launch: Yeah, yeah. I'm fine really. Look you two must be in a rush to Mojoku's building so let's get a move on. (runs off) Call yo later on! Promise!

Fox: Okay, later, girlfriend! (to herself) Strange that wasn't like Launch to act like in a big hurry for some reason. What gives?

The two bounty hunters continue moving along. But Fox starts to slow down behind X-Vena, from one of the buildings she comes across is a famous strip club; Fox started to remember the days working there for she was born in a bad side of town with a lot of bums gave birth to a child where a father mysteriously left and the mother had to leave her baby girl to someone. Dropping Foxy off at the place a man and his partner running it raise her, work there, the best dancer, stayed clean, and grew up like a normal girl. Where after she finish with high school, Fox got into college with the help of her foster father and friends to become a cop. Thinking back she is now a full adult and smart woman in a bounty hunter group and ex-cop/detective and before that she was a wild cat stripper for every man to love watching every night. Having long hair down, mess up clothes, lots of jewelry, funny looking shoes, and with an attitude or hard core 'but deep down a good person with an odd life' was unlike any other girls in the club. And all because she 'and today' and other strippers all look good and normal weights. Right now with the mess going on and Mojoku gone missing at the same time she still hates fat also her teammates becoming one. Fox kept on staring leaving X-Vena to call her name over and over to get her back to reality until finally the third time, Fox snapped out of it.

X-Vena: Fox! Come in, Fox!

Fox: Oh! Sorry, X-Vena, you were saying?

X-Vena: Did you notices the way Launch was acting to you? And what's with you lately?

Fox: Me? Ah, just thinking back that's all. And what do you mean about Launch-? (arrives at the police station seeing how half the place is destroyed) Oh, look we're here. Damn! Mojoku being captured sure cause a lot of commotions.

X-Vena: Let's began our search and discover some clues.

Somewhere in an unknown area inside a weird building where all the trucks full of Sweet-Goo and where it was made was crowded; bunch of trucks being brought back after another tough shipment but return early without getting caught by the cops, lots of other people (some small, normal, of chubby looking as of test subjects) working in making the pudding into a cool package, and the machine was on created it from something unknown only to leave to another room where the master mind was. For a very large man enjoy his pudding right now like a pig while watching his making come to life for people to love way too much. With lots of electrical power coursing through every machine operating normally. Where one of his systems shows one of the trucks are missing forcing to call one of his men for his name was Bob Mckinbuger or he goes by his nickname 'Bahba' hiding in the shadows of his lair.

Bahba: (to his two henchmen on the radio) Uno! Bruno! I demanded for all my employees to be returned here by 3:00 pm or less, it's already pass 20 and one of them is missing. Truck number #108 has come back. Have the pigs found it? If they discover our whereabouts-

Uno: No, sir! You called us in time for one of our men to get back by foot; his truck got a flat tire and had no time to drive away from the police by the time Bruno, Steve, and myself capture grandpa like you told us to do.

Bruno: We punish his afterwards for a full belly and a long month of heavy labor after we got him out.

Bahba: I see… Continue your search on the other two. Remember, I want all three alive and if anyone tries getting in our way don't hold back in killing if you know what I mean. (to Steve) That goes double for you too, Stevie-o-boy.

Uno and Bruno: Yes, sir!

On one of Bahba's hidden camera, he spotted Launch running while looking for something or someone still unknown for him knowing her quite well with an evil smile on his face covered in pudding and licking his lips.

Bahba: (to himself) So, you've return for me, haven't you? Perfect.

Back at the station/office building, both Fox and X-Vena are looking all over the room to see the walls destroyed, lots of bullets all over, some blood, things cut in half, and a cup of the pudding spilled all over or what's left of it. Fox learn from one of the other cops that everyone was hospitalized after a powerful impact fight from a powerful man that they were all out cold and it was Steve's weapon that smash and cut their way in to get Mojoku. X-Vena scanned as many finger prints, sweats, or a piece of hair to look up the bounty or terrorist responsible for this mess.

Fox and X-Vena: Got some good news and bad news. Huh? You two?

X-Vena: You better go first on yours.

Fox: I talk to one of my homey's saying that there were three men, two midgets hiding their appearance like some warrior or some kind, and a very tall dude who was stronger and deadly at once. Doesn't speak but packs a punch to kill, cut, or smash with an axe mix with a hammer or some kind. No one was hurt after the fight in saving Mojoku but they'll be out for a while leaving the rest to stand by with General, Hawk, and us two to do the rest. And you?

X-Vena: About the three criminals: it shows that the two are tricky burglars and another is a most dangerous serial killer wanted for some many crimes. And it looks like the Sweet-Goo are three men controlling it to make living being way bigger into weak slaves with no energy or dying victims that can make them go crazy after eating one. I don't know the location is yet but underneath this pudding has a logo belonging to 'Auntie Lou Lou's Bakery Corp.'

Fox: Auntie Lou Lou's Bakery Corp.? Okay, I know I heard of the name once it was the best baking needs compare to Phil's Barry Dough, was it shutdown?

X-Vena: No, the company is still running well without any problems. What should we do now?

Fox: I want some of the people that worked there once was, and how it started no matter how much you can gather. (looks at the headlines of the Sweet-Goo problems on the cut out newspapers on the bulletin board) At least this sugar crap is on the case still for what I'm reading.

General comes running in.

General: Oh, thank God! Fox, you have arrived! And… You only brought X-Vena along with you, that's it?

Fox: Some of the others were affected by this pudding thing and the others had to stay back. So we're here, you, hopefully Hawkeye, and so has Rat.

General: Rat?

Rat: Yep! Hey Foxy babe, I came here once I got your call. (enters in the room) Did I miss anything?

Fox: You're right on time. (to Rat, X-Vena, and General) If we're going to find the whereabouts of Mojoku, we need to solve these puzzles at a time. General, please tell me you got some video records of the most wanted people?

General: Yeah, in the basement we keep them hidden. There's a TV room with a VCR you can use to find what you're looking for.

Fox: Then any case, X-Vena, you know what to do.

X-Vena: I'm on it. (prints out the list of names of the bakery company and hands it to Fox) Oh, here are then names you wanted.

Fox: Nice. Rat, you're good at researching people's personal records so find out what you can about the people here, there's a room filled with history record books you can look up.

Rat: You got it, babe.

Fox: (to General) General, you and me to the lab so we can find out this weird fattening pudding and find a cure to it, got it?

General: Okay, let's go. But at least stay alert in case those men come back we need them alive for questioning on Mayor Mojoku and where he's being held.

X-Vena: I can do two things at once, no worries.

Fox: All good now let's get down to business.

Rat holds on to the paper to look up for the four or five names on it about the other bakery place and the other one making the deadly Sweet-Goo Pudding. As X-Vena hacked into every camera to watch over as she headed down the basement down stairs to find the right video connected to the three men, for she find one of them and went to the video room; as General and Fox went down to the lab In the other room to let the special computer analyses the pudding on what it does and hoping finding a way to stop it from hurting or killing others. It'll be a long wait until something pops up for the two.

Fox: You got to be kidding me.

General: What other choice do we have?

Fox: And Hawkeye, where is she?

General: She called me before you arrive saying she's checking her comrades at the hospital and will be here soon. Don't worry.

Fox: True, she always shows up to do her duty afterwards. It just…

General: Just what? Something happen?

Fox: X-Vena had the right saying that Launch was acting odd today, but I don't know what.

General Maybe she has her own mess to take care of alone.

Fox: Maybe so.

In town at the hospital, Hawk Eye got a lot of details thanks to her partners on the force and after talking to them she was about to head to the police station/building to aid both General and Fox in saving Mojoku, that's when Launch comes running inside of the front entrance for she bumps into Hawk Eye for she was really in a hurry.

Hawk Eye: Oh hey, Launch, what's up?

Launch: Hawk Eye, I need your help blacking the streets.

Hawk Eye: What, why? I can understand the strangest of the Sweet-Goo puddings, that's why we shutdown the stores to search around, but some of us got bigger problem now. Mayor Mojoku's been kidnapped and I have to go help General and Fox out to find the three bounties that did it.

Launch: No, don't go there! Stay with me!

Hawk Eye: You can just come with me if you like. Hey!

Launch stops Hawk Eye by grabbing hold of her arm. For her body was shaking.

Launch: Don't!

Hawk Eye: I can have you arrested for insulating a police if you don't let go.

Launch: You don't understand!

Hawk Eye: I don't understand what!?

Launch: He isn't the only one. Both you and that General dude are in danger by that man; he'll feed you three to death!

Hawk Eye: What?

The ceiling of the hospital comes breaking down hard with every doctors, nurses, and patients running in panic, where two cans of knocking gas goes off making everyone go to sleep long enough for Uno, Bruno, and Steve to get Hawk Eye who was next to be caught. For Steve comes crashing in with the two men being carried and armed leaving Hawk Eye to take them down before she goes to sleep and protect Launch.

Hawk Eye: Launch, stay down!

Pushes Launch to the floor as Hawk Eye aims her gun and fires at the three men, only for Steve to stand in the way and blocking the bullets by using his weapon as a shield that they just bounced off. Hawk Eye was about to run away but the gas made her go out and Steve grabs a hold of her leg where Uno and Bruno can finally tie her up; just as they were about to leave Launch runs to Steve and tries knocking him out using a fire encincture to the head and then releasing the foams everything to get Hawk Eye away. But it has no affects on Steve and one powerful swipe from his weapon blows the foam away and try cutting Launch into pieces for she quickly avoids them.

Launch: (to Steve while running away from him) Jesus, man, how many drugs did you have to take to be this powerful!?

Both Uno and Bruno jumped right in front of Launch out of nowhere and use their electric ropes to shock her badly to slow her down, for the three to make their escape with the out cold Hawk Eye along with the pudding stuffed into her mouth. They were gone just like that without a trace but drops of pudding on the floor. Launch knew she had no other choice but to get Fox for help for General was next; but her body was paralyze do to move around for the shock after that hit was coursing through her body system and messing it up, so given no other options left she started dragging herself to the station.

Launch: Damn you… You… Fox, you and the General better still are there by the time I arrive before they do first.

Back at the station two things had been discovered for both X-Vena and Rat so far – X-Vena discovers one of the video tapes that have the name on the list of the people who once worked or still is at the best company Auntie Lou Lou's Bakery Corp that was label 'Bob Mckinbuger'. Curious to her programming she had found she pops in the video to the VCR, turns on the TV, and plays. As it was showing a contest for who will create better bakery cooperation for everyone all over the world to love: there was a man who was married to a blonde woman for the man was a tall red hair guy who was great at anything he can do; along with two more people entering against Bob was a blonde African American girl and a U.S. solider. Along with Mojoku when he was a bit older in it and still a high class officer of the force during that day. Turn out that the young girl won by cheating 'without anyone knowing' by using her great grandmother's special treats leaving Bob to be very upset about it. For the company soon ran smoothly years later which almost burned down by a stranger who was very heavy, where it showed prints were left by Bob himself and was on the run and still today wanted for burning a busy place and almost close to homicide. For that happened about nine years ago and the last film showed what Bob might look like today and what his wife on what appears to be similar to what Launch looks like after that the tape ends there.

X-Vena: Very strange… Harsh evidences and a woman looking a lot like Launch there, but who's this Bob human?

As for Rat finally finding the book underneath the finding company of Auntie Lou Lou's Bakery Corp details out of the rest, he looks up the four or five names of the people in it since it has a wanted criminal's records in it.

Rat: Okay here it is… (to himself) Contest in taking over a new bakery business, one wins, one doesn't handle it well, gain some pounds, gets upset, tries to kill everyone and the building by burning it down but failed, and one of the cops are still after him as a bounty that might be dangerous. Can create a defense weapon by hand, good at food, create deadly chemicals inside of every day food, hires some deadly bounties or murders to do his bidding, and unaware of his wife now divorce is today after that fire incident. So far so good… What?

Some photos falls out of the book, that caught Rat's eyes and looks at them carefully of the people on that day nine years ago. It shows Bob, Mojoku, Bob's wife, a young girl, and a male adult with their names on the back side of the pictures.

Rat: These must be the people from that day. There's Bob 'Bahba' Mckinbuger, Officer Mojoku 'Mayor' Chu, June 'Hawk Eye' Kansas… So that's her real name, who knew she was a mess up druggy back then. (continues reading) Chief Kent Steward … I see that's the General's real name too; it looks like back then both Kent and June were once drug dealers in selling so many during the contest where Mojoku stop them, help them get clean, and some on house arrest until they train well to become fine police officers after two years of training. The three were after Bob since then after they join the force along with the search of Bob's wife for questioning. (looks at the last photo of Bob's wife which one look from it got him surprised) This girl looks like Launch here… X-Vena knows the same as I am here, what's the real woman's name? Lana Mckinbuger aka… (gasped on what he just discovered) No, I don't believe it! It's-

Before Rat could say anything, Steve was standing right behind him, with his giant weapon of the axe side near Rat's neck. With nowhere to go, run away, hide, or call for help he puts his arms up where Uno and Bruno tie him up easily with his weapon out of the way.

Uno: Got it. Nice work, Steve. (to Rat) And you, our boss wishes to have a little buddy to play with, do anything funny you and your girlfriend up stairs are as good as dead. Try stopping us, and will fill you up like a kid's birthday balloon.

Bruno: We just want the General and we'll go, nobody's does nothing stupid and nobody will get hurt.

Rat knew he couldn't do anything so with his mutation powers he makes contact with a mouse 'who understands on what to do in his key sense of smartness, by smelling his scent and runs up stairs to keep an eye on Fox until the time is right to appear.

Rat: Okay, man, easy. I give but what are you going to do with General, Hawk Eye, and Mojoku?

Bruno: Ha, good boy. (whacks Rat's face with the side from his gun)

Uno: That's for us to know and for you to soon find out.

The mouse finds X-Vena for within the noise it was making, X-Vena can translate it back in English to understand. In the lab both Fox and General finally got the results on the deadly Sweet-Goo pudding. With everything popping up on the screen of the computer on everything it had.

General: Fox, are you seeing all of this?

Fox: I have seen far worse… And if this computer isn't mistaken, it's made of two things: live electric pulse and human flesh.

General: Come again?

Fox: It's made of some type of a human tissue part or so in a human body while mix in with alive-like electricity vibrations inside of this pudding, if anyone were to eat one little bite of it there will be tons of side effects: large carving for more non-stop, for the more are build up in your stomach without breaking down out like any normal foods and drinks, the electric flesh reacts; and that creates multiple little sparks of more calories into small items within the food. Now what happens when it gets bigger and bigger?

General: You blow up.

Fox: Yes, like air filling up inside of you. For it sparks the tastiness once it touches your tongue, then you go coo-coo, you can't get enough of it and needed more, and once it happens you'll become… Ew…

General: Fat-?

Fox got gross out and mad, she even grabs General by the suit.

Fox: Don't you ever say the word in front of me! It's chubby or chunky only, got it!?

General: (had trouble talking) Okay, sorry. Not let me go please.

Fox: Right, sorry about that. Just can't stand the word or even look at people sometimes. (continues talking) Anyways, it'll make your entire body chubby, very weak, lose a lot of your energy, but it shows it's draining the human brain the most for some reason… Of course vomit or excursing won't do any good and if you eat a lot more, you will explode, have a stroke, or die from a heart attack which can happen to some healthy people that become victims. I don't know how to reverse but I'll figure that out, no use knowing it can hold out during hot and cool weathers like this state.

General: In other words, we're sitting ducks with still nothing.

Fox: Hey, if we found what we got so far, then I'm sure Rat and X-Vena did the same thing too. It'll lead us to Mojoku in no time. (gets a call from X-Vena) Talk to me, girl-

A loud crashing sound just happens for both Fox and General to get out of their chairs and see what was going on while Fox was listening up for X-Vena.

General: Oh, no, they're back!

Fox: X-Vena, what the hell's happening!?

X-Vena: There's a mouse telling me that Rat's in trouble! With everything we both found put into one, there's some intruders trying to get to the two of you, hurry and get out of there.

Fox: The three baddies I take it. (to General) General, honey, better follow me if you wish to solve this mess and I'll be hold on to the ingredients junk food with me. Let's go! (to X-Vena) Start getting out will meet you out back. (lost the call) X-Vena, hello? Hello!? Answer me!

General: We better hurry and go.

Fox turn off her cell, hold on to the papers in her shirt; got out her electric whip 'along with General having a loaded gun' the two make their way to the exit. That's when Uno and Bruno appeared to shock up and ties General, but Fox shocks them first also kicks them both hard to the ground. The two continued running away until Steve appeared by breaking through the walls with his body and stands still behind the exit door where he has the two trapped. General steps in to take Steve out.

General: (yells at Steve while firing rounds) You give us back our Mayor and boss you monster!

Steve uses his hammer side to send General flying hard and fast enough to a wall knocking him out, allowing both Uno and Bruno to tie him up and stuff him with the Sweet-Goo pudding and carry him away.

Fox: General! (got mad at Steve) You son of a bitch!

Runs directly to Steve and Fox tries striking him down with a big shock wave with her electric whip, only to have no effected at all and grabs it with his two large bare hands, removing it off of him, and throws it back at Fox shocking her instead. Where she started having flash backs of her past and the madness that happen nine years ago as if she almost solve this mystery. Steve grabs Fox by the head to make sure she won't follow him and the other two.

Fox: (talking in pain) You and your sick boss won't get away with this…

Steve looks at Fox in a mean way, punches her to the stomach, goes out cold, and lies her body down as he, Bruno, Uno with General make their escape and back to their boss's hide out. Soon everything was quiet, that's when X-Vena comes rushing in and sees Fox out.

X-Vena: Oh, no, Fox! (tries waking her up) Fox!? Good, vital signs show her still breathing normally. But how are we going to save everyone's lives and stop this whole pudding craziness?

Launch finally appears too late for she sees Fox, X-Vena, and Rat and falls down calling for help. Soon X-Vena sees her as she rushes to her aid while carrying Fox on her metal shoulders.

X-Vena: Launch, what are you doing here and what happen to you? You look awful.

Launch: I tell you everything. I'll tell you everything you both need to know what's going on but you has to trust me and not to arrest me, not yet.

X-Vena: But why?

Fox wakes up in a very weak state but still on X-Vena's shoulders being carried.

Fox: X-vena? Launch? (remembers what happen) Oh, no General's got caught and if that's true so has Rat. Damn it!

X-Vena: Ah, thank God you're alright, Fox!

Launch: He's not the only ones. Rat is just bait for the two of us leaving Mayor, General guy, and that Hawk Eye friend of yours in danger.

Fox: Launch, what's going on? Why d yo know so much?

X-Vena: Before that… Fox, I and Rat too found something big you must see.

Fox: And I do too. For us two and then you'll go next Launch, or we'll really put you behind bars.

Launch: Start talking…

Back at the Demon-Eye hide out, it seems both Terra and Ray haven't found anything to cure their friends yet. Ray still trying everything that he can do on the computer and Terra trying every little chemicals mix it to find the weak point, with no luck from any type of other liquid or solid foods has no effects destroying the pudding of course Terra's not as good as Fox is handle this.

Terra: That makes failure number 16 and lots more to go. (to Ray in the other room) How's go it on your part, Ray!?

Ray: (to Terra) I got nothing yet! I'll keep looking up some more! No good for you either!?

Terra: Nothing that's for sure!

Outside Richie's doing well cleaning the heroes' vehicles with soup and water well, with Sinba finishing up dusting, for both Mikki and Jason are close in being done on their part. Where Miki had to empty out the little emergency fridge that melted with the water and ice still cold from down stairs as she carries it back up while slowly walking do to her big stomach, Jason sees her having trouble lifting the bucket up.

Jason: Mikki? (runs to lend her a hand) Easy now, I'll help out.

Mikki: Mr. Brown, but why?

Jason: Look we needed to do something so we won't become additive food victims and it's a bit hard moving around, I think half of us diverse this.

Mikki: I see thanks.

Jason: Let me guess? First the shower and now the little fridge down stairs too?

Mikki: Yep. I'm sure by the time Ms. Fox returns she'll have it fix with Launch. And about yo and Terra… Before I really fell for Jerry, there were you almost it was a little crush. And I'm-

Jason: Don't worry about it, lots of girls like me. I just really like Terra the most so I'm not mad.

Mikki: So we're still friends?

Jason: Yeah, I hope Jerry treats you better.

Mikki: Yes!

A loud crashing small came from the kitchen meaning Terra loss her balance from her huge boobs weighting her down again for Mikki, Jason, and Ray to hear and rush quickly to see if she was alright.

Jason: Terra must have fallen again. Come on, Mikki, we better go check and be careful how you move around!

Mikki: Right!

The three enter the room seeing Terra was lying on her back side, a bit sore but her chest though she'll be alright.

Mikki: Ms. Terra?

Ray: Terra, are you-? Wow…

Jason: Terra…

Terra: What? I know it's because of these big melons that I fell again but I'm fine really.

Without both Mikki and Terra knowing that the was Terra was sort of moving around her boobs was jiggling too, which made Ray and Jason turn red and it was turning them on.

Ray: Terra, those things… I just never saw them this big… (runs off) Excuse me! I got to take another shower!

Ray headed to the bathroom to take a shower again, but before that he was making weird noises that the other three can hear through the door being closed.

Mikki: Didn't Mr. Ray take one already?

Terra: Can someone get me up!?

Jason: (felt funny) Yeah, I got you. (helps Terra back up)

Terra: You okay, Jason? How's your stomach feeling right now?

Jason: (face all red) Yeah, stomach's okay. (holding himself for his body started to shake)

Terra and Mikki: Jason?

Jason: Ah, man! I got to go in my room and-

Terra: You're going to puke!? (grabs a empty bucket) Here, use this let it all out of you!

Jason: Okay, got it!

Jason rushes to his room, looks the door, and gets on letting the vomit out of him to the bucket or on what it sounds like in there right now, but to Mikki and Terra it sounded strange and the same from Ray too in the bathroom.

Mikki: This is very strange, Ms. Ivy, for Mr. Jason and Ray to make odd noises while doing their duties they sure been doing it for so long…

Terra: I know. Being in a shower twice and sounding like crap while puking is not what I'm hearing right now.

Mikki: Maybe that's how men are in their privatizes.

Terra: Maybe so. But still… I can't help but wonder… (still hearing it that was both getting louder) Forget it, I'll get some bag of ice and empty this watery one out.

Terra leaves the kitchen carefully, and once she did both Jason and Ray screamed so loud which they soon relaxed for them to go in the shower and clean up the bucket that fell on the ground. Or that's what Mikki thought that was.

Mikki: (to herself) The two must be feeling in pain right now in sadness to hide it.

Outside of town on the sidewalks, X-vena explain the video tape showing Hawk Eye, Mojoku, General, Bob, and his wife back then of a sweet bakery contest that went sour on Bob and soon on the run and his ex-wife as well for questioning. Along with Rat discovering the names and history records on all four in a half so far and Fox having a paper filled with all the details on what the Sweet-Goo Pudding is made up but no way in curing people from it just yet.

X-Vena: Well, humans flesh mix with foods, creating multiple airs or so to fill a human up quickly. And no way in stopping it?

Fox: I know I'm still waiting for that.

Launch: Holy crap! I mean, for Hawk Eye and General once were drug dealers and were stop by Mojoku only to become cops themselves? (to Fox) Ah, Fox…?

Fox: I knew about it, don't worry. They were a handle then but now they're as good as ever in the force. So because of Bob gotten so mad and almost burned everyone in the factory but got away to be a bounty wanted who's responsible for this pudding mess and the kidnappings. That makes seen why he wants to destroy Mojoku, Hawk Eye, and General so badly; from push over, to cheating, and to hard core arresting, ouch! Which only leaves his ex-wife left and thanks to Rat's little friend here holding the photo of Bob's once lovely lady we'll have no problem finding out, ain't that right, Launch?

To Launch's surprise that Fox's accusing her on something she knows about and figure it all out thanks to X-Vena and Rat's leading. This only left her confused.

Launch: Wow… I mean, really. I have no idea what you're talking about. Fox, I don't know anything about it.

Fox: Is that so? X-vena…

X-Vena: You body Launch, your words hides the truth for body knows something: moving your eyes around, body shaking, sweating non-stop, uncontrollable hands of being nervous, having trouble speaking, and breathing hard. For my data of me never lies.

Launch: Yeah, but-

Fox: You know, Launch, I didn't believe in this at first either. Until I remembered… After thinking back how the two of us as best friends working at the strip club, the two being orphans, growing up together, only to have dreams, me being a cop once and you getting married to a awesome chef. But that your marriage fell apart when one loss made him so mad it made him into a monster or some kind that try to destroy it and you had to make it worse to leave him instead of saving him; you were the one who supported and made food taste so good before you became a tough street fighter with nowhere to go with the alias' nickname Launch which really your name is Lana Mckinbuger. I should know remembering this old photo of you nine years ago still having a copy back at the station. (to X-Vena) Scan it.

Launch: No, wait!

X-Vena: You said you would help us, Launch, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You don't want to end up in prison from your best friend now, wouldn't you?

Fox: You only wanted to get married to get out of being a stripper and having a good life! Admit it!

Launch: Only to get away from the so call manly fat bastards on what you hated and drove you off in anger in being a cop/detective in the first place, you whore! (slaps Fox in the face in rage)

Fox: (got really angry now and grabs Launch) Oh you, shut up!

Fox punches Launch hard to the face back and fell. Soon she points her gun at Launch while crying and being angry at once, for the two girls had a terrible life and what they both said just now were true.

Fox: Okay! I admit it! I never fell in love and I knew the town was a dump and my only way to stay alive and help others was to be a cop and soon a bounty hunter! Back then I did lose control before I lost my job, because whenever I seen a cubby person I lose it and you want to know why!? I had no mother and father and living in a strip club with a wonderful man 'as a father to me' loved me, and his fat ugly cousin who was too strong molested me at age six! My step-father saved me in time, had him arrested, told me about this type of problem, and people eating unhealthy food to being fat… I was afraid and grossed out! I tried to get over it but all it ever did was made me puke when I even looked at one of them! So now you know! And you won't tell your best friend your side of the story!? That you been keeping from me since today!?

Both X-Vena and Launch were shocked after hearing why Fox was afraid and grossed out from any fat/over weighted people now. Launch soon cried, gets up, walks up to Fox, and hugs her.

Launch: Fox, I'm sorry. If I knew you back then growing up together, I would have known better and for that I'm truly sorry. (started to tell her truth now) I'll admit everything to you, I am Lana 'Launch' Mckinbuger. I was married to Bob for four years, became crazy and really fat around that time, which I divorce him, and soon went on the run with the craving of his prototype puddings he made five years after that. Now nine years have passed and I still can't stop him or not alone.

X-Vena: She's telling us the truth this time, Fox.

Fox: Oh, Launch. (hugs her back) You idiot you, thank you and apologizes accepted. (sees Launch near the truck of the pudding delivery to fix it as good as new) Launch?

Launch: I'll talk just get in! I got to work thanks to X-Vena and with her hacking skills, we can sneak into Bob's hideout to finally stop him, let's go!

X-Vena: No need to thank me there.

X-vena sneaks in the back and turns invisible while hacking in to the area for the truck to follow and find, as Launch got the truck started by hot wiring it and drives leaving Fox to sit in the other side on the seat. She smiled seeing that she'll let Launch off easily after the rest of the details, records, and tape to give to the cops and arrest Bob Mckinbuger.

Fox: (hops in the truck) Alright, Launch, you still got the goods and on my side always! Let's go save my comrades and save the town!

The three take off to an old factory of food area across from Auntie Lou Lou's Bakery Corp. still running normally where Bob, Steve, Uno, Bruno, Mojoku, Hawk Eye, General, and Rat might be in. For Rat was tied up on the floor next to Bob for where he sits and operates everything for the pudding (while he waits for Fox to arrive); as Bob's electric wires were all up and running while he was eating both Bruno and Uno brought in a starving cow close to death and a package of pudding as Steve stand guard and watched. The two get the pudding out next to the open freezing room where the cow was in for a while which made Bob mad.

Bahba: Uno! Bruno! Close that door!

Uno and Bruno: Yes, sir! (they both close the freezing door room in time)

Bahba: How many times must I tell you to always close it tightly!? The pudding is fridge type of food of mine only; it won't be any good taste if it's frozen up. Think next time!

Uno and Bruno: Understood, sir!

Bob finally shows himself to General, Hawk Eye, and Mojoku as they were tied up on a wall, in chains, and their bellies are half big for them to keep them trapped and weak. It grosses them and Rat out: Bob was about more than 999 pounds, tall, very big, heavy, short legs and sort of with the arms but a bit longer to move, while wearing a red devil's costume all over with the horns on his head, a red mask on his face, and a tail sticking out. For he creates pudding with his electric mutated powers can also shock people's bodies hard to paralyzed. For he loved his job and eating so much of is created and deadly pudding that also made him very fat.

Bahba: Well, nine years ago you all made me into this and here we are all together again to settle the scores my way this time.

Mojoku, General, and Hawk Eye: (all in shocked) Bob Mckinbuger!?

Bahba: Oh, please. Call me Bahba.

Rat: Excuse me but, he became that thing because what happened then was your fault! Cheating your way, treating him like crap, and his wife leaving him! And at the same time I don't want us all to become sumo wrestler freaks!

Steve kicks him a bit hard to keep Rat quiet, with his foot on his back.

Bahba: Oh, please! Stuffing these three won't do any good on my revenge; oh no I got other plans for them to kill while the rest I am doing. Allow me to show you all a quick demonstration here. (shows the sick and skinny cow) To end this cow suffering, let us test my pudding out, shall we.

Uno sticks a tube in the cow's mouth; Bruno gets the pudding set up, with the cow filled up with a little, and leaves Bob to control the rest with his mutation powers.

Bahba: Now this cow had some pudding of mine, which now it wants some more and it can't control its hunger where I jump in to give it a bit of an aftershock taste. (shocks the cow as it becomes way bigger every second) With my powers, cool food making, and the uncontrollable growth affects making this animal into a fatty: it may die from a stroke, heart attack, seizure, vomiting too much, or…

The cow blows up for having so much Sweet-Goo in it with the remains of the pudding all over the place and some other body parts of the cow and blood.

Bahba: And now you all know. (laughs) Revenge is always best served cold; the only one who'll be having it more is Launch herself.

Rat: (to Bob) Or should we call her by her full name, Lana Mckinbuger.

Bahba: Ha! Looks like you did your home work, sonny, just keep on watching some more is about to get better! Yes, she will be destroyed and fatten to death by suffering leaving me to take over every sweet companies in the world, making people all big as my slaves, make my factory bigger, destroy my enemies, create more of my Sweet-Goo, deliver them all over tomorrow, and want a piece of that afro girl's ass.

General, Mojoku, Hawk Eye, and Rat knew that Bob was talking about Fox that he wanted.

Mojoku: But why her?

Bahba: Hey! (to Mojoku) I hate not having a hottie with me with a bit of a bigger ass maybe, that's right my three men told me about the bounty hunter Demon-Eye leader and she's mine for the taking once she and Launch arrive to finish the score.

Rat: (got mad at Bob and tried to get himself up to stop him) Like hell you are-!

Steve pushes his body to the wall, hitting his head hard to make Rat weaker to move around.

Bahba: At least you'll be working for me here forever and starving hard, pretty boy! She's mine now. (laughs) As for all of you three… (to Mojoku) You, Mojoku Chu, arrested me and tormented me for so long before I escape from you without giving me a chance to prove to the court that the contest was a set. (started shocking Mojoku)

Mojoku: Just because you loss once in your life time, doesn't mean you had to go mad about a little loss. That happens in life.

Bahba: Shut up. (to General) You Kent Stewart were black mailing the judges to make someone else win to get more money for your stupid drug money that you two were messed up about, you never know when to clean up your acted, didn't you!? (shocked General and turns his attention to Hawk Eye) And you… June Kansas, you always get away with winning everything you do just for money you stole that special desert from you grand grandmother, didn't you? And don't say yo did because I can remember you as once a bad trouble maker.

Bob continues shocking the three in agony.

General: It's true what the two of us did was wrong, and we would have given you the place instead before we became clean and then cops!

Hawk Eye: If we could have fixed it all over again, we would! We needed the money then we were poor working hard, and I still blame myself for everything for it!

Bahba: I said shut up! (shocks the three over and over again) Now my wife, no I mean my ex-wife Lana or what you all call her Launch… She did something far worse and wasn't by my side afterwards, she was using me all along for I know why she needs to suffer the most out of all of you.

Bob begins telling the other story on what Launch did to him four years before he was on the run five years ago. While Launch told her story too to both X-Vena and Fox; where they were lucky to get inside the place: thanks to X-Vena hacking into the security systems to hide their identifies, for the guards to let them inside with the truck looking normal after being fixed, Launch dressing up as a normal delivery person of the pudding, and parked in a parking lot down below. Soon Fox prepares her three whips, X-Vena all loaded up, Launch all set to go, and Rat's mouse partner. As the three stunk their way through the building to find Bob 'while fighting a few guards quickly without getting caught', they move carefully with every sneaky steps and Launch begins telling her stories on the way in to Fox.

Launch: I was born on the streets, abandon with no family for both Bob and myself. He was pick up by a great cooking husband and wife that had him as a son growing up as an amazing chef while I was found home with you, Foxy, at the strip club. For those two gay couples were both great parents to us with the best place to work, stay clean, go to school, you becoming a cop/detective then a bounty hunter, and me… Well, I was surprise to find Bob who fell in love with me and took me away for us to get married only to set me free or so I thought of at first; everything changed afterwards when he started entering in so many contest of his cooking skills to win a lot until that one time… I learn about Hawk Eye and General's dark past and how Mojoku stop their drug business to join the force but way before that I tried talking to Bob to not to get so worked up in losing one time and he was going crazy leaving his parents unable to help him, got robbed, left his son on his own without any help, loss everything at the restaurant, and that's when he snapped. On the night he tried burning down and the people of the Auntie Lou Lou's Bakery Corp. And I stopped him where I had to leave him for his own good but not before turning him to the police as I tried telling the other side of the story to Mojoku, and then he escape saying he'll handle it and those that wrong him to make a right. I didn't listen I left to find Bob on my own which I was soon wanted by the cops for questioning unless I bring Bob in with me alive and locked away and… My nickname Launch was a crazy name during my nightshifts at the club to get tons of men with their cash; I was a nasty dancer but protected my privative.

Fox: Okay, now that makes sense. The past, you showing up alone to me without being seen, you acting strange… So Lana, huh?

Launch: You can still call me by my nickname I happen to like that better. And am I off the hook?

Fox: Well, be sure to tell this to Mojoku and the others with me when we all get out. Deal?

Launch: Deal, partner.

Launch and Fox shook hands and enter in the room that Bob is, the main office control area and where Rat, General, Mojoku, and Hawk Eye were.

X-Vena: Let's go, you two stay close to me.

X-Vena turns invisible in the dark room leading the two girls to enter in and armed next quietly, but Bob knows they have arrive and starts on the power of a giant magnet trapping X-Vena for she couldn't get herself free.

Fox: X-Vena! (tries electric whipping her out but it shocks her back) Damn, that's some power magnet that went through my body a bit!

X-Vena: (to both Launch and Fox) You two don't worry about me! Go to the next room down the hall, that's where Bob and his deadly henchmen will be! Stop them, save the others, and find a cure now go!

Fox: But-

Launch: Fox, come on. It's now or never again.

Fox: You're right. (to X-Vena) Leave this to us, girl, and don't let them get out in any way!

X-Vena: You got it.

Fox and Launch headed out down the hall ways where within the next door leads to where Bob and everyone else was in, and thanks to Fox's fiery whip it melted the metal door and she and Launch 'with her guns' entered in. Back at the Demon-Eye's hideout, Richie was goofing around outside watering the vehicles after washing them with soap for he was jumping around in circles, laughing, having fun, and didn't care of his stomach moving around leaving Sinba to look at him weird. And due to Richie using the hose that's cold, Ray gets hot water this time burning really hard and screaming, once Ray heard him from the window he turns it off that soon went to cold and then hot again. He kept doing it to poor Ray back and forth seeing that that it was funny to hear funny noises going on, but once Terra saw the commotion going on she goes outside with the cold bucket of icy water to stop Richie to get back to work. Carefully moving and at the same time really mad.

Terra: Richie! (turns off the hose)

Richie: What's up!?

Terra: Don't what's up me, you know better! The shower water is mess up and Ray is bad of enough for you to be playing around with the hose thinking it's a game to you! I told you to-

Richie: I know, wash, wet, and dry the cars like you said. See?

Both Terra and Sinba looked confused with a sweat drop hanging from their heads.

Terra: Whatever… (hands Richie the cold bucket) Look, I need you to empty this out and go get an ice bag to refill the mini fridge down stairs, okay?

Richie: (grabs the bucket) Got it, booby lady. (runs into the big grudge)

Terra: Oh, shut up.

Both Sinba and Terra see Ray coming out of the shower, all wet with a bathrobe on. Looking mad because of the water problems again.

Ray: I really want the shower to be fix right about now… I was boiling and freezing in there!

Terra: Don't even remind me, Ray, we got bigger problems to handle and I do mean big.

Richie was emptying the bucket from the melted cold waters to grab a bag of ice, but one ice cube fell down where he didn't see where he was going and he slips for all the cold ice to fall over him. With that hit to the head, he screams.

Richie: (screams) Ouchy!

Terra and Ray: Richie!

Ray, Terra, and Sinba rush in the grudge quickly to see if Richie was alright which he was. And yet somehow a miracle happen that he was back to his normal self in good shape again.

Terra: What the hell…? How's this even possible?

Ray: Ah, Richie, you okay?

Richie: Bump on head but I'm okay. My bad, all the ice fell out.

Ray: But you're not fat anymore! How did that happen!?

Richie: I don't know. I guess the ice fell all over me and then I felt like the air blew out of me, like big wind or something.

Ray knew he had to see it for himself, as he grab the half full bucket of melted cold watery ice and splashes on Terra. He sees that it gets rid of the bad fat fast like it was being shrunk.

Terra: (got really cold after that) Ah! Hey, Ray!

Ray: Ice! That's it, it somehow shrinks the fat air that's alive and changes us back!

Terra: What did you…? (looks at her chest) You're right; I'm back to normal now! You're right, Ray, it's like having a big bruise on you but put some ice to stop the swelling and it shrinks away. The fat, the swelling, no longer being weak and turning us normal again. (had an idea) Richie, get the van started, get the snow blower to bring along, and lots of ice bags.

Richie: You got it! And hacking business coming up! (started his computer and gets everything he needs into the van)

Terra: (to Ray) Ray, I need to borrow this bucket to refill.

Terra grabs the cold bucket, runs into the kitchen, fills up with more water mix in, and goes to Mikki, Sinba, and Jason at a time. One by one the three turns back to their normal sizes and no longer fat anymore, of course for Sinba didn't like the idea of getting wet because cats hated water so he wasn't too happy. After that Terra filled up the bucket and got some ice to bring along in town.

Jason and Mikki: Terra, we're normal again! But how?

Terra: (rushing while talking) Don't ask, I'll explain along the way, just get some water, bags of ice, and get into the van! We got some chubby healing to do! (looks at Sinba) And Mikki, dry him off along the way. Sorry about that, not.

As Mikki was drying off Sinba well, she, him, and Jason grab what they need and they, Richie, Ray, and Terra drove off to the city for a big hose like watery/ice gun can squirt everyone back to normal quickly and in time before they all pig themselves out for Terra had to tell Fox that too by contacting her. Back at the building, both Fox and Launch knocks down the door and ready to do two things – stop Bob along with his pudding making and men and save everyone else including turning everyone back to normal. But the two girls broke in; they see Mojoku, General, and Hawk Eye time up to the wall and Rat on the floor.

Fox: Rat? (rushes to his side) Rat, are you okay? Say something!

Launch: Tell us how to cure away the Sweet-Goo out of everyone and where's Bahba?

Fox: And his men a freaking merry men?

Rat sees Steve walking up to Launch and Fox from behind slowly and quietly about to cut them.

Rat: Run! They're after you two!

Fox: Come again?

Launch: (sees Steve about to swing) Fox!

Launch pushes Fox away from Steve's weapon just in time, only to be grabbed by the shirt from the man instead, Fox getting back up and seeing her friend in trouble she tries rushing to her rescue until Bob appears in front of her.

Bahba: Boo!

Fox: My God you're huge! (freaking out)

Fox tries whipping Bob with her fire whip, but no affected on him at all for his huge stomach bounces back at her. So instead she tries punching and kicking him in different areas so fast and hard and again he felt invisible being what he is as Bob stood and didn't feel a thing. Making Fox tired out already with him laughing, Rat seeing his woman in danger he tried to help.

Rat: Fox!

Both Bruno and Uno stop him with one sitting on his back with a gun and the other pointing a electric tarsier to his face.

Rat: Ah, man.

Launch tries struggling to get herself free from Steve's grip and she does after a powerful kick to the face, which doesn't hurt him but slows him down for her to get out. Instead Bob traps Launch with the machines of Sweet-Goo to stuff her to death; making a tough choice she tries hold one away from her, cuts her own leg with her pocket knife to get one of her legs bigger and a little bit a time for Fox to use her gun to destroy the rest of it. Leaving Launch unable to move with Steve using his hammer side of his weapon to crush her bloated leg really hard. She screams in pain.

Fox: Launch! Rat! No!

Before Fox can run up to save everyone, Bob grabs hold of her arm with one hand and no matter how many times Fox tried beating him up her couldn't break free.

Bahba: Oh, please stop. You're tickling me.

Bob shocks Fox a little just to weaken her then pulls her up to his side.

Fox: (freaking out being with a fat guy) No, let go of me! Put me down!

Bahba: I finally have you now, babe, to be my only skinny survivor left leaving everyone stuffed, burned badly, and into starving fun slavery in my company of my pudding. Unless of course you want my ex-wife blows up with guts everywhere.

Fox: No, Launch!

Launch: Bob!

Bahba: Long time no see, traitor.

Launch: You sure changed a bit too much, pig. If you do anything to Fox, I swear-

Steve puts his foot down on Launch's big leg in agony she was in.

Bahba: That's none of your business. I got plans for you and the other three; I have everything to get my revenge and to think the Demon-Eye can stop me only to be victims to my yummy food leaving the leader out numbered.

Mojoku, General, and Hawk Eye got shocked again for Bob's armament over and over.

Bahba: Enough auguring. (to Fox) How's about a kiss?

Bob kisses Fox on the lips with his tongue in her mouth for she didn't like and was more grossed out that almost made her puke again.

Fox: Don't touch me! I don't want to be with a fat man that I had bad ties with, I rather be electrocuted to death!

Bahba: Ah, come on, babe. We all have to live with it for now on and there's no other choice, I can treat you better leaving the old lover to go bye-bye forever and these losers. And no matter what you do, I'm invisible here and what I use and my three boys are powerful for you to stop alone. And a robot trying to stop me? I didn't think so for my magnet did come in handy after all. By tomorrow the pudding will be worldwide and everyone my slave little piglets forever, I'll be known as the best chef in the world of sweets!

Launch: No, Bob, you can't… Can you see I'm trying to save you from all of this craziness?

Bahba: Ah, shut up before I shock and stuff you both. (back to Fox) Now, you mind as well surrender yourself and love to me.

Fox knew she or anyone else can't stop Bob not even her team, but knowing her never giving up she had to think of something, for she does although mix with herself powers and a big sacrifice she was about to make. But after seeing a spill of pudding on the floor, her ice whip left, and the power coming from Bob's abilities from the thing he was standing on in operation Fox knows she can do this like she always does.

Fox: Fine, you win. I'll give myself to you. But exchange for Launch's life instead of being stuffed, I offer to do something extreme tricks for your amusement and sexy if you wouldn't mind me doing. (tries being sexy to Bob)

Bahba: Oh, really? (likes where this was going for him)

Fox: (try to act normal) Yes, please, Bob. I wish to and then you can do whatever you want to on me.

Bahba: And you mean anything?

Fox: Take it over leave it, sugar.

Bob: Hmm… I see. How can I say no to a pretty face? Okay, show me what you got.

Bob let's Fox go for she went on the floor grabbing a plastic spoon, a straw, and her ice whip to freeze one of them in a cooler temperature. While they were watching Fox, Rat's mouse friend sneaks in and tries getting him out by biting through the ropes quietly for the heroes can make their escape.

Fox: Watch as I swallow one Sweet-Goo down whole, follow by snorting a cold one up my nose like funky mess up people on cocaine, and then posing for you, Bobby-O. Now be hold! (to herself) Here goes nothing, or for something for my powers like Terra's upgrade to kick in this has to work.

Fox quickly swallows one pudding down fast, snorts one cold one up her nose, and then dances around the metal pole like a true stripper she once was until she pukes and goes down on the floor with her legs spread out. Only to leave Launch, General, Mojoku, and Hawk Eye confused but for Bob, Uno, Bruno, and Steve they clapped for they liked on what they saw.

Uno and Bruno: Alright! Hot show!

Bahba: Bravo! Again or do something better, I'll even shock Launch here ending her misery if it'll make you happy, babe. Come on, you name it.

Launch: Fox, you okay? Fox?

Fox gets up with her entire body glowing and her eyes appearing like cat's eyes.

Fox: Shocking my friends to death? Please… I want the whole thing you fat bastard!

Fox's body all of a sudden turns in a human-like cat person of a female look along with her icy whip that just got up dated of her mutation powers to a whole in level; orange eyes, having blue fur. Also a whip-like furry tail, sharp claws, dark blue lips, long blue boots, and a blue swim suit covering her body. She then uses her whip to free Mojoku, General, and Hawk Eye from Bob's electric poles now flying all over and still on like crazy, freezes both of Uno and Bruno's weapons out of their hands, and destroying Steve's big weapon which made him trip right into the freezer door that's not open letting all the cold out. The mouse finally breaks Rat free and throws a flash bomb destroying Bob's stand as he fell down hard, lucky to get up on his little feet and moves like a sumo wrestler he wasn't too happy.

Rat: Way a go, Fox, and looking hot on up grading!

Bruno and Uno: Boss, are you okay!?

Bob's moves around, seeing everything is ruined and the freezer door being open up and his electric machine that he controls is out of control.

Launch: (Rat helping her up) In your face!

Bahba: (got angry) No… My pray, my freezer door, my weapons, and my pudding all over and spoiled! All ruined! Looks like I have to make kitty jell-o out f you and everyone else before I let you all escape here alive! (to his men) Uno! Bruno! Steve! Get rid of them!

Bob was about to shock the three on the ground and weak once more, but Fox steps in to stop Bob in a combat fight.

Bahba: Let's dance, unguarded! (stomps his feet to the ground at a time)

He comes charging at Fox with his electric cores whipping away and Fox dodging, moving, blocking and whipping Bob icy cold with her whip for it was a core to whip battle. Leaving Launch to put the hurt to both Bruno and Uno she comes running to them with her big leg slowing her down a bit.

Uno: Hey, Bruno, here's our chance!

Bruno: Get her!

Launch elbows Bruno as she run up to him to the wall being held and quickly kicking Uno with her leg causing him to go flying and she sucker punches Bruno to the air. For they both hit and bounce around the room like a live pin ball machine, and Launch finally traps them with a net and a shocking feeling from the electric pole cursing through them.

Launch: Ha! You like that!? You like that!?

While back with Fox seem to be winning so far making Bob cold enough to stop using his powers and for her to give him a beating for the cold feeling all over his body is allowing her to give Bob beating damages this time.

Bahba: What gives!? How can this be happening!?

Fox: (to Bob) So this is what it feels like for Terra, this power… I'm too focusing right now! (kept on fighting away)

Steve gets back up seeing Rat standing right in front of him, thinking he can't take the big murder on alone his army of rat 'for which he has use his powers to summon more' all gathered and attack Steve as he was being piled up with no way out. No matter how he struggles Steve was no match against an army of crazy animals surrounded him.

Rat: That's what I'm talking about. (to the mice) Thanks again, my friends.

The mice then eat their way to the power core destroying the pudding making and the magnet hold X-Vena where she enters in the room keeping the three people safe.

X-Vena: Keep it up, Fox!

Fox freezing Bob's big body long enough to get frozen along with the pudding feeder gone too. Allowing everyone to be free for working for Bob by force.

Bahba: You'll pay for destroy what I could have made everything better!

Fox: Everything better? Excuse me, but you were a mess up freak man who created something that made you gain a lot only to blame the people that knew that they were wrong and wished to help. Only you to ruined that, try giving them a taste of your own medicine, blaming on others, ruined you marriage, made me realized that fat people are really cowards so I'm not scared of my fears anymore, making people like you are just to work in your own unlicensed bakery place forever!? Besides, I wouldn't be with you if you were the last fat man on this planet.

Fox gets a call from Terra, she answers it.

Fox: (to Terra) Terra, this better be good. I'm in a battle here trying to save the world.

Terra: Fox, listen, both Ray, Richie, and I found a cure, we're taking care of that right now. Its ice – like a swollen bump on your body ice or cold water can make it back to normal, so does your ice whip and make it happen! (hangs up)

Fox: Ice, huh?

Down town of California as Jason drives the van, Terra gets the alarm on so loud to get everyone's attention to get themselves cured.

Mikki: Quickly, we're going to spray you with cold ice water that'll save your fatness! Everyone, gather around and leave the cure to us!

With Mikki's loud megaphone and the alarm for everyone to all gather, Richie fires away with his strong watery ice hose and gun at the people like a huge sprinkler machine.

Richie: Fire in the hold!

The water goes off for one by one all the people were turning back to their normal size and no longer fat, although they were freezing it was worth it. As Terra, Jason, Ray, Sinba, Richie, and Mikki kept on going.

Jason: Alright, look at that!

Ray: It's working!

Terra: And let's hope that Fox and the others will do the same thing.

Once X-Vena reread the call from Terra, she looks at the electric cores still moving around the room and the freezer room open gave her an idea for Fox to do.

X-Vena: Fox! Use your ice whip to freeze the freezer and use those electric cores flying all over the room so many times to make the ice break into huge water. Hurry!

Fox: Oh, right, I get what you're trying to tell me!

Bob tries stopping her by throwing his entire body on Fox.

Bahba: Ah, no you don't-!

Fox grabs hold of power cores using one on Bob stunning his body, and another to bring with her. As she started freezing and shocking from hot to cold so many times until finally it started to crack with lots of cold water about to burst out making Fox to get both Launch and Rat safely away from it, lots of mice, and X-Vena holding General, Hawk Eye, and Mojoku did the same.

Fox: Fire in the hole!

Everyone but the boys went up top.

General Hawk Eye: We're going to drown!

Mojoku: No, more like we'll be cured.

Launch: In any case, hold on to something because things are about to get wet.

Rat: It's going to blow!

Bahba: Oh no…

The ice breaks and lots of cold water comes rushes out like a huge wave: as Bob was being pushed aside to the metal stairs, Uno, Bruno, and Steve being wiped out and tired after that, and coming down changing everyone one back to normal as they make their escape alive. Same goes for General, Hawk Eye, Mojoku, and Launch all back to their normal sizes after getting wet themselves too. Also the pudding was destroying going down the underground drain along with the machine making, and Bob's weapon shorted out completely. Leaving only the entire places soak wet and gone.

Hawk Eye: Alright, we're back to normal.

General: My body! And Mayor Mojoku, you're alright! And Launch…

Launch: I'm good, I'm good. Does this mean I'm going to jail?

Mojoku: No, no, we have enough prove to cuff Bob for good. Just don't out run us unless we got some questions to ask for you again or else.

Launch: Deal.

Both Mojoku and Launch shake their hands on that one. Fox went back to down and handcuffs Bob for he's going away for good on the crimes he did and his reward on him is, $130,000,00,00. But he won't go down so easily.

Bahba: So you beaten me fair and square, but if you think I'll be taken away after all the crap I had to go through, think again. I only got wet and I can do it again by making more from my body. That's right, that's what the pudding is made of. (he spits up showing the pudding looks)

Everyone in the room grossed out, all the time with Bob having electric powers to make the pudding it was all made out of him – human saliva.

Launch: Ah come on, man, gross! One of the other reasons I left him!

Rat: Disgusting!

Fox: Thanks for sharing that story, chunky, now let's go.

Bahba: (pulls his arms away from Fox) Make me!

Fox: I just did.

The metal floors soon breaks due to the cold waters and the pressure coming in destroying the floors to be frozen a bit making Bob fall down in so many floors in a fast paste happening. While coming down hard for every other floor he destroys he keeps on repeating crap again and again.

Bahba: Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

Hawk Eye: That has to hurt.

Fox: Wait for it…

Bahba: Crap!

The final screams as he finally falls to the last floor 'while crashing down destroying his work' and lands hard with a big thud sound. He was alright just hurt.

Bahba: (all dizzy and hurt) London bridges falling! (then drops down all passed out)

Mojoku: (to General and Hawk Eye) Cuff the other three.

Hawk Eye and General: On it, sir!

Both Hawk Eye and General arrest Uno, Bruno, and chained up Steve for good along with X-Vena tying up and placing a net on Bob so he won't escape down below.

X-Vena: All good down here!

Fox soon turns back to her normal self for she liked on what just happen to her and couldn't wait to tell the others on what just happen.

Fox: Phew! What a day and what a miracle to save everyone from the gross pudding spits that's also part of Bob's powers. So sick!

Launch: Yeah, but at least you stop him. Wouldn't be alive without you.

Fox: Well, you know, Launch just doing my job. This is awesome! I got powers up graded like Terra and Kimberly's, sweet!

Rat: And you're no longer afraid of fat people, right?

Fox: Rat!

Fox and Ray run up to each other to hug and Fox kisses Rat on the cheeks.

Fox: I guess so, still I wish some people worked out more and watched themselves.

Rat: Yeah, but what can you do?

Fox: Say, Rat, nice mutation powers yo got, controlling the mice to help you out so cool.

Rat: Only for emergencies I use it. I take it Terra and the others did their part too.

Fox: Oh, yes. And we'll make sure never to see this mess again along with Launch helping out now instead of running away, right?

X-vena, Mojoku, Hawk Eye, General, and Rat: That's right!

Launch: What? Ah, fine. Now can we all just wrap this up and go already? The rest of this cold water isn't going to gather itself up. (ups every cold icy waters in a container) Hey, you never know if anyone else we miss needs it again.

Rat: Right…

Back at the town, everyone else is also back to their normal sizes and themselves from craving of the pudding, for Fox won't like on what she's about to tell them what it came from later on. They all cheer for the Demon-Eye once again saved the day for Terra, Jason, Mikki, Ray, and Richie all waved as they are grateful to help out and get it over with and Sinba looks around while sitting. Terra soon figures something out on why both Jason and Ray left the rooms making so much noises after seeing Terra when her boobs her huge, she wasn't too happy about it.

Terra: Oh my God! (to Jason and Ray) You two were masturbating from my hooters, weren't you!? Admit it!

Jason and Ray: Well, we… Um… Please forgive us?

Richie comes from behind holding a very big and heavy trophy they got for saving the town, having trouble holding it falls on Jason and Ray's head really hard knocking them out with bumps on their heads and in pain.

Mikki: Oh my goodness!

Richie: Hey, you guys! Look what we won-! (sees the boys hurt) Ah, what happen here?

Terra: I wouldn't worry about it for now. (to herself) Ouch.

A few days later everything in California was back to normal selling normal food and no longer the pudding for it was all taken in by the police to analyze it back at the labs for a while they all had snow combs, just to be sure that no one else will get fat again. Bruno, Uno, and Bob were soon brought to prison with the Demon-Eye getting the reward, of course for Bob had a bigger shed-like building as his hold up sell since he was too fat since he is the pudding and his mutation powers; also Steve in a empty cell in case he caused trouble for he was the dangerous type. Launch was off the hook to work with Mojoku and helping out the Demon-Eye time to time and no longer a runaway criminal thanks to Mojoku. For him, General, and Hawk Eye told the rest of the cops everything back then to swear to never do it again for they can't fix the past but they can try to do better in changing the future and hopefully getting Jackal some day for now it's on hold in finding him. Fox the Thanksgiving feast day and everyone ate some healthy food and snow combs too; Terra, Mikki, Rat, Sinba, X-Vena, and Richie were enjoying themselves only for the out cold Jason and Ray to rest in bed for now. On the other side of the table – Fox, Launch, Mojoku, General, and Hawk Eye all made this madness a case closed for everyone was having a good time.

Fox: Now that's finally over, all the people eating their snow combs to get cured, and Bob with his freak shows behind bars we can finally eat normally again.

Launch: It was nice of your boss/partner to let me live and work here. Me, helping out the good guys and hopefully finding a better man.

Fox: Keep dreaming. (laughs)

Mojoku: Still you kind of feel bad for Bob a little, yet he did bring this upon himself and we did try. Hopefully in ten years or so he can change that.

General: You think so, sir?

Mojoku: Maybe. That's the one criminal you don't want to have powers like him. Bob won't lose those huge pounds ever again, again it's sad.

Launch: Life's a drag as it is and the JAM to work is way on others.

Fox: A real shame. Well, Terra was sure surprise to hear I got new powers and of course use them wisely.

Launch: In other words, it'll happen to the rest too and others?

Fox: Seeing is believing, Launch, that's what I want to witness.

Launch: Wish I was like that too.

An alarm goes off all over the station for everyone to hear it from the other room; Hawk Eye comes in panicking to report a problem to Mojoku.

General: Hawk Eye, what's going on?

Mojoku: Report!

Hawk Eye: Mayor Mojoku! It appears that Jackal showed up out of nowhere and destroy the prison walls for four or five wanted bounties to escape!

Mojoku: What that's!?

General and Launch: No way!

Fox: (got really mad) You're kidding me!

It would appear that Jackal had done just that and soon vanishes laughing in an evil way. For Steve leaves with a new weapon on his a double axe on both sides and walks away back into the outside world, while Bob drags his way out.

Bahba: Steve! Uno! Bruno! Where are you!? Hello, help me out here I have trouble walking! (no answers) Hello!? Anyone!?

Sees a woman standing before him who looks hurt right before Bob's eyes.

Bahba: Wait, aren't you… Lora Leech?

Lora Leech looks at Bob. With two more bounties breaking out too for one of them was Alice Allstar who was glad to be free with water coursing through her body for revenge on the Demon-Eye and Jerry too, Stephanie' little brother since she killed her.

Alice: Oh, yeah. Freedom at last, with lots to do.

And the other bounty who escapes too was Abbra MacNagar, where his magic hat drops on the ground and out he comes for he had to hide from the riot going on until it was clear. He giggles in joy as he tip toes his way outside again to also get back at Demon-Eye along with Sinba, while trying to make money either way.

Abbra: Oh, goodie, goodie. I'm free and back to do what I do best. But first I will show the world as I steal, take animals, more magic tricks, and hijack a boat and force people to watch me for a better army. And soon my enemies will pay! (laughs)

Alice interrupts Abbra on his so call plans.

Alice: Don't bother with the boat thing, pops. I tried and I got stopped.

Abbra: Let me guess, Demon-Eye?

Alice: Yes, I take it that it happen to you with them as well?

Abbra: Yes… Poopie! (thinks of something else) Okay, okay… I got a plan 'b' at least. Find someone to make a bigger army in wherever out there. Yes, that's what I'll do.

Abbra uses his magic wand to make a magic flying carpet appear for him to get out leaving Alice to have no choice to hang with him for the time being.

Alice: Hey, we got a lot in common. You're going to need my help here, mind if I tag along?

Abbra: Well… Mind as well, we girls have to stick together if we're able to get what we want. Okay! Hope on in, what's your name?

Alice: Alice Allstar, queen cheerleader of the sea.

Abbra: I'm Abbra MacNagar, magic of all craziness. Let's go then.

Alice: Right behind you.

Alice hops on to Abbra's carpet as both she and him make their escape as Jackal follows them. With five wanted and deadly bounties on the run, how are Mojoku and the force going to stop them again and Jackal? Same with the Demon-Eye group 'for Fox isn't too happy about all of this' and the backup group? And what are Jackal planning by doing all of this and the JAM chemicals?

End of Translation…


	17. Robo, go, go!

Code Name: Demon-Eye

By Tayla Drago

After the news of Bob 'Bahba' Mckinbuger, Executioner Steve, Alice Allstar, and Abbra MacNagar escaping for it was Jackal's doing in creating the prison break the night of Thanksgiving Day, he or the other four hasn't been heard of lately. Or so that's what Mojoku said about it so far as he and all the cops and FBI team are doing their best to not just California but all over the world. At the mean time the Demon-Eye group were lucky enough to capture every other bounties with the reward but no sign on the rest; so today all of them are kept on searching in their big van outside of town of a lovely forest view with clear lakes, a small town, with some trouble and lots of cops, lots of cars, caves, mountains, sewers, rivers, animals, and above all else it's like every normal town really. So far from the heroes there was nothing to find but a normal weird area as they all relax just hanging out – Terra listening to music, Mikki cooking as Sinba sat next to her watching 'also hungry', X-Vena kept an eye on things on her lap top from outside satellite, both Ray and Jason arm wrestle on the table over and over again no matter who wins and losses, and Richie was flipping through channels on the TV to watch some shows. Only thing he enjoys watching were the old shows from the '80's and '90's shows and cartoons 'and some today' on Nickadelon for he enjoys and he bets so does everyone else in the room. As for Fox was coming out of the bathroom she stepped on something, something wet and gooey that came out of nowhere in the van. It was wet, green like liquid, and smiley that wasn't any type of food at all. Gross out she was, Fox puts it in a jar to show it to the rest thinking it was a joke and wasn't too happy about it either. Unaware to her the slime was glowing with two eyes watching the van meaning there were two spying. Fox enters the room and gets everyone's attention to find out the strange slime.

Fox: Okay, start talking all of you! Who put this slime toy outside!? Because of that my boots are a mess!

Fox shows her team mates the slime.

Jason: What is that thing?

Mikki: It must be a slug.

Terra: Could be a jellyfish.

Ray: A dead fetuses.

Fox, Jason, Mikki, and Terra: A fetuses?

Ray: (got embarrassed) I kind of does.

Fox: Look, Ray, fetus or not I don't think it's alive but a joke. Tell me who did this?

Mikki: Ms. Fox, we were in the room here the whole time, we haven't left unless we report to you on the bounties to recapture.

Jason: Yeah, all of us and I doubt Sinba or X-Vena did it either.

Sinba nodded a 'no' saying he was in the room watching them all along.

Ray: Hey, what about Richie?

Everyone looks at Richie just watching TV and drooling, knowing there was no way that he would of done it at all to remember anything.

Terra: That brat? He's a weirdo but not a troublemaker, just enjoys being himself a hacker and a silly kid.

Fox: Well, if none of you didn't do a thing and I never bring something in like this… (to X-Vena) X-Vena dear, come scan this slime here, would you?

X-Vena walks over and uses her scanner to analyze the slime.

X-Vena: Strange item… It appears to have a pulse to be alive like this, I just never seen or heard of this type of creature before.

Jason: I take it that it's too new for us.

X-Vena: You can say that…

Ray: Now what?

Fox: (to Richie) Richie, can you hack on lively slimes for us? Richie?

Mikki: Please, Mr. Hacker, you can watch your shows later on. Come help us out.

Richie turns his head knowing he's up for the job to do. Just as he was about to turn off the TV, he sees lots of other slime covering the windows of the van and the van itself with eyes looking at the Demon-Eye members. Richie freaks out screaming loudly and runs up to X-Vena shaking in fear.

X-Vena: Richie?

Richie: Something's here looking!

Fox: Something or someone? And who is?

X-Vena senses in her hard drive that something is surrounding the van that's alive like the slime they have with them.

X-Vena: He's right! We have intruders! Stay alter, stay alert!

Terra: Where…? (sees the slime from the outside) Holy crap!

The rest see it now. Soon the slime in the jar break free as it jumps on the ceiling of the inside van making a huge drill hole allowing the other slime to come in, using its long-like tentacles grabbing hold of Terra, Jason, Fox, and Ray without them fighting back against it for it was like jell-o to bounce back easily without getting damage; it was about to do the same to Mikki but lucky for her she breaks free thanks to her raven friends she summons along with Sinba dashing himself out and X-Vena breaking out with her laser beam. Richie tries avoiding it hold his computer as Mikki and the other two got his back and about to save the others, but the huge slime makes its escape as it heads up to the big hills near the road while pushes the van off the road. And into the deep ditch of the forest, it was a long fall for the four leaving Mikki, Sinba, X-Vena, and Richie to brace their selves on what was about to happen next for the van to roll fast off the road.

X-Vena: Brace yourselves, everyone, hold tight!

Sinba roars and uses his body to protect the two humans.

Mikki: (grabs hold of Richie shielding him) Mr. Hacker!

The van kept on rolling very fast as it reaches further down below and finally it finally gets there, making a huge crash straight into the many trees in the way lucky to break the fall for the big vehicle was damage again but did not explode into flames. With four other Demon-Eye bounty hunter members went missing or being capture by an unknown liquid slime that's alive, what can the other remaining four do? A hacker, wild fast animal, a curse girl, and a fighting live robot?

Richie: (got hurt) Ouchies!

Stage # 17: [Robo, go, go!]

There were strange rainbow-like colors glowing in e back round with calming music playing, and standing in shadows showing a few images at a time. A woman who appears to be more than a human with horns on her head, her, a man in black suit, them again with a child as a happy family they are, and some type of accident according somewhere in space. The only words X-Vena can respond to is 'Who am I? Where am I? And what am I really?' After that it slowly fades away where X-Vena reboots her systems on seeing the entire van crushed as it crashed in the forest, and seeing vital sign heart ratings from Mikki, Sinba, and Richie meaning they're okay. Of course Sinba got hurt from the leg but knowing he'll get some help and how strong he is, he'll be alright. X-Vena starts waking the three up.

X-Vena: Mikki…. Sinba… Richie… No time to rest, we're alive. Hurry and get up.

Mikki wakes up only to puke on the ground and Richie making a weird sound from his body.

X-Vena: Mikki?

Mikki: Sorry. I guess I got so freaked out on what was happening that I must of pass out and holding so much stress within me makes me throw up a bit, or a lot. (sees Sinba in pain) Oh, poor Sinba, you're hurt. I'll fix that leg right up hold on. (runs to try to find a first aid kit)

X-Vena: (to Richie) You okay, Richie?

Richie: I just made a burp from my butt.

After Mikki bandages Sinba's leg up with some cream to kill the germs, he can still move around but unlikely to fight for away until it heals. She, Sinba, X-Vena, and Richie walk out of the van to see where they were from outside, what direction they fell, and what to do now since Fox Terra, Jason, and Ray are nowhere to be found.

Richie: Wow, nature safari.

Mikki: Where are we?

X-Vena: My sensor shows me that we're in a peaceful forest of the mountains, besides having other people and a town it seems to be normal. Only down side it has a lot of gangster-like humans roaming around; this is good because we can get someone to fix the van since it kind of got crushed when we fell and the power's out it's our only opinion we have left to do. Oh, and for you two so food and water.

Mikki: Wait, X-Vena! We'll do that but shouldn't we be searching for our other friends while we're at it?

X-Vena: Don't worry, we'll find them hiding somewhere in town. No telling some bad humans did this to us and kidnapping for ransoms. But by going there to find clues while doing the other things we should be good… It just the slime that attacked us was alive and the one that's the same when Fox showed it to us, if only I can analyze it again.

Richie: You mean the wet goo dripping all over the van?

X-Vena: Come again, Richie?

Richie: Look.

X-Vena looks at the goo, seeing it's the slime that attacked them and was lucky enough to take some to do some research.

X-Vena: This might take some time here…

Richie: (hold a dead animal in his hands) And I found a rabbit that got crushed.

Mikki: Ew! Mr. Hacker, please put that thing away! It's dead and it might have germs all over!

Richie: Sorry. (throws the dead body in the woods)

Mikki tries thinking knowing she's older than Richie so she has to protect and keep her eyes on him, also sticking together if they want to get out and find the others.

Mikki: Okay, before we leave we have to think before doing. (to Richie) Mr. Hacker, I need you to listen, stay close to me, and do whatever you can to aid us with your skills. Understand?

Richie: Well, can I help still?

Mikki: Yes, but please be careful. Ms. Fox won't be too happy if anything were to happen to you.

Richie: I know. I'm a Demon-Eye bounty hunter, we all are.

X-Vena: He does make a good point. So what's the plan, Mikki?

Mikki: The first thing we need to do is to head where the people are the closest town for us to go: there we'll get what we need, get someone to fix the van since we have plenty of money to pay them after our last catch of bounties, and find any leads on Ms. Fox and Ivy and Mr. Kay and Brown.

X-Vena: What if we don't find the leads?

Mikki: We can always ask questions to the people there.

X-Vena: Good idea.

Richie: And away we go! Into the forest town where aliens live in.

Mikki and X-vena: Aliens?

Sinba got confused.

Richie: Yeah, aliens… Green creatures with big eyes, lots of computer work, experimented on cows, kidnap people, have huge ships, and come from outer space! That explains from the slime that pushes us down and adducted our partners.

Mikki: Mr. Hacker, we're aware what aliens are like in movies it just I don't think they're real and- (remembers hearing Richie say something about the other four) Wait! What was that about the others and the slime? Tell me!

Richie: I remember a little before I black out, I was too hurt to move around but I know from my own eyes that the slimes were live aliens.

X-Vena: Tell us what you know then, Richie!

Richie: Okay! (tells what he can remember as it shows what happens while telling it) So I saw two being making four eye balls of the slime looking at me. I was freaking out man! And once I and you, X-Vena, knew that the slime moved on its own and attacks all of us in the van along in being pushed down off the road; the slime grab hold of Terra, Foxy, Jason Dude, and Ray-Man while the rest of us mange to get out of it; once we crash landed in the woods and before it was a hard fall and I saw before I was blacked out for the slime was trapping them and pooping out a copy-like of them. Of course the real ones were in the slime and the other ones out weren't them which makes them 100% aliens, and two other slime alien people standing next to them… But I don't remember what they looked like where I blacked out after that and woke up to X-Vena's voice, Sinba, roaring in pain, Mikki's vomiting, and my butt-burp. Or what it a fart?

Mikki: (to Richie) You farted?

X-Vena: Richie, you actually gave us more than we hope to find. Are you sure you saw two other beings, were they human, alien, or anything else?

Richie: Well… Maybe one was part of the slime thing, I can't tell it was hard to see before my eyes were shut but one was normal like us. Or like Sister Mikki and me?

Mikki: Sister Mikki, me?

Richie: Yeah, nicknames I like to give out and you, Mikki, are Sister Mikki because you're like a big sister to me. I got no other family members.

Mikki: Oh, I like it. But what about your Mother or Father or both?

Richie: I don't know remember about my Mom. And my Dad left me five years ago for some reason; I'm trying to search for him still today.

Mikki: Wait. You were abandon? But how did you survive on your own and the incidence of the JAM chemical three years ago?

Richie: Well, I don't remember all of it… I was born in liking computers and knowing hacking skills in a young age or got it from my Mom I think she was an astronaut who was in space chasing aliens or something, never heard from her since; my Dad and his best friend left me with a young guy who was a great robot maker and had a sister too, that's when two years later I was affected by the JAM thing and lived. As a cool computer moment controlling a hacker expert! And so did the man. Then three years later after living with them I moved out seeing how cool the Demon-Eye bounty hunters were after the Sabrina spider insatend, which was so cool too knowing I haven't heard from the siblings after words they probably lived a better life own their own. That's when I found you guys to join, help, be famous with my heroes, and find my Dad or try to.

X-Vena: How sad, you sure are a brave ten year old boy knowing how to take care of yourself.

Mikki: If you're so smart on your powers and computers, why do you get so crazy-like?

Richie: I'm being myself. I was born that way, plus whenever I get so excited or in any other mood it helps me to stay calm. So much fun when it happens. So, Sister Mikki, what happen to your parents?

Mikki: (got sad just thinking about it every day) My Mommy died from a curse given to a once old boyfriend of hers name Casper but she loved my scientist Daddy more, I too got curse and mix with JAM to summon zombies, ravens, or undead hell hounds from the beyond to serve and protect me and all of you guys. Daddy died after that and my dog that Casper took over his body to watch over me for years; I didn't know it was him until my Daddy told me everything right before he was killed and if it wasn't for our team and friends saving my life that night, I wouldn't go on living today. And I am – I got friends, a boyfriend, and one day I'll find a cure to end my curse.

Richie: Oh, yeah, I heard about that capture on Casper Woods. Still too cool! (to Mikki) But what if your powers weren't a curse to begin with? I mean what if its JAM itself in you? In all of us having these powers to use for good?

Mikki started to understand that question clearly after Richie asked her that.

Mikki: Well, now that you mention it…?

X-Vena interrupts the two for more important things to do.

X-Vena: Sorry, you two, I hate to ruin the good talk but we got more things to take care of, remember? So we should be going to town now just in case. (started walking in front) Follow me and stay close.

Richie and Mikki: Oh, right! (follows her)

Mikki puts both a leach and collar on Sinba to help him walk and stay close to be protected.

Mikki: Let's go, boy.

The four started to move deeper in the forest also X-Vena leaves a trail of black paint spills just in case none of them won't end up getting lost.

X-Vena: Hey, just for emergencies.

Richie, X-Vena, Mikki, and Sinba got out of the deep forest and soon outside of it was a street that should lead the four Demon-Eye teams to the town up ahead which will be a while for them to get there. On their way, Sinba thought he smelled, heard, and saw Jason Brown running by in the woods. He turns around and misses it or thinks to himself that's impossible so he kept on walking with the others where they soon stop at a big truck where a man in his 40's was selling clean bottles of water to tourist for he only give it o them and not to street punks, leaving the four to buy some.

X-Vena: First up, water.

They went to the guy to buy enough water for everyone.

Mikki: Excuse me, sir; we like to buy a pack of water bottles please.

Water Man: Is that so? You strange people visiting our area?

X-Vena: Sort of. Our ride broke and we're on our way to get it fixed from a mechanic down town.

Water Man: I see… Talking robot and a pet wild cat with two kids, as if this day hasn't gotten weirder. (grabs a pack of water bottles) 12 pack here that will be $11.00, mind as well take it now before those damn teenage gangs return for me to get out.

Mikki: Teenage gangs? You mean like gangster, are they that bad here?

Water Man: Well, it's hard to tell on whatever mood they're in for the day; I still hate it either way.

Richie: Day, ways, hay, pay. (licks the bottle cap of the water bottle)

Water Man got mad at Richie for doing that.

Water Man: Ah, kid! Don't put your mouth on that, sick!

X-Vena and Sinba both pull him away from it.

Richie: What?

Mikki: So sorry about that, sir. Please take this as a little tip for your help and for more water for you to get.

Mikki gives Water Man another change of cash.

Water Man: No problem really. Just stay away from some green goop spreading all over, something about a nuclear waste going around or something just trust me.

Mikki: Oh, okay, thank you. By the way, have you seen four other people passing by here?

Richie: An afro lady, teenage girl, big man, and cool man? Those people.

Water Man: Sorry, only saw you guys so far but I'll try to keep my eyes open. You all take care now and drink responsibly.

Mikki: (waves good-bye) Thanks again.

Unaware for the Water Man not knowing that a strange slime was approaching from behind that something's about to happen to him next. Where a young girl 'around Richie's age' was riding her bike to get some water, seeing that the water man is nowhere to be found at all or near his truck; her name was Fee Fee Lou who was half American and Japanese with light brown eyes, blue hair in a ponytail, wears a pink shirt with a black tank top underneath it, pink and red sleeves, a red skirt, long brown boots, and carries a katana with her. Lou tries finding the Water Man with no luck as she leaves the amount of money on the truck and takes a couple of water bottles, continues riding on her bike. Then on the streets two teenagers just walking while holding and listening to their stereo radio music playing where they were pulled by an oncoming white car. A Goth girl with clothes and makeup on who can also hunt and fight wanted to ask the boys about a certain man she's looking for to take down for money also enjoys doing it. Name Ember wearing all black, grey, and aqua blue things all over with piercing too.

Ember: Yo, boys, have you seen this weirdo in this photo? You seen him anywhere?

Ember shows the teenage boys a picture of a man who appears to be a dress up-like hippie with mess up teeth, looks, body, and attitude like he was on some type of drugs. Had one normal eye, the other one looking somewhere different, a long hair sticking out style all black and white, wears a big large coat for a normal size man, has funky high up shoes that bright up, his teeth all weird-like with another gold, has a long golden necklace, and wears a red swimsuit all appears that he might be wanted for something as a bounty.

Ember: This man is known as Cracker Jack, wanted for plating drugs mix with some weird green slime kidnapping others and being alive on its own. So…?

Two guys: Nope. Haven't seen this freak job.

Ember: Well, stay in touch if you do see him. Thanks anyways.

Ember gives them her card with her cell phone number on it and drives off to continue her search. While back on the streets Richie, Mikki, X-Vena, and Sinba make their way to a nearby gas station where they are almost there to get someone to fix the van and after that in town for food where hopefully to find the others. X-Vena walks in another wet path of slime on the road the same as the slime one, where she detects Terra Ivy 'or so she thought she spotted' but once she turns around there was nothing.

X-Vena: Strange… Could have sworn my system detected Terra just now because of this slime object showing up everywhere. Huh?

X-Vena images the strange flash backs over and over being confused on what's happening now or back then, it was making her very confuse for a real walking fighting robot.

Richie: Hey, X-Vena, you alright?

X-Vena: Oh. Yes, I just…

Mikki: You just what?

X-Vena: I keep having these images. A life from another that I never seen or heard of, or my past? Maybe? Is it possible for machines to dream too like you humans, Richie?

Richie: It's possible… Hey! Maybe it might be your past from three year thing of the JAM power! Think about it, you might have been a robot warrior in space before your memory bank of a robot soul or whatever got transported to Earth.

X-Vena: I suppose so. Space that I think I remember.

Richie, Mikki, and Sinba were all surprise to hear something from a robot remembering the past and coming from X-Vena herself it was unknown.

Mikki: Really?

X-Vena: Well, that also a family with a child and a woman with something big happen. That's all I can think of.

Richie: Maybe you were program helping out my Mom back then; well that's what I'm guessing here.

X-Vena: No, that's okay. It was nice to guess there, Richie, I'm sure to know someday. For now we better go get someone to fix the van, come on.

The four arrive at the gas station, X-Vena and Sinba went inside the garage where five or six people are working on cars. Seeing if a few of them can fix the van, where it is (by giving them a detecting bracelet to find them and find it, and know the whereabouts on Terra, Fox, Ray, and Jason. But none of them didn't see anything so two guys drove down to fix it and give a call from X-Vena using a hacking cell phone emergency line from Fox's back up phone…. From the background of the place a hard working woman changing the oils on cars goes missing after discovering moving slime. Back outside the place as both Mikki and Richie waited for the others to come back with the news, Richie started singing and making sounds from different tunes of old Nick shows which Mikki was surprise of hearing them all over again. One tune Richie was doing was the opening theme from DOUG.

Mikki: Ah, I love that show Doug from Nickelodeon back then. (to Richie)Mr. Hacker, you watch that channel too?

Richie: Is one of my favorites! And yours too?

Mikki: Yeah, when I was your age. I love from Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, Doug, Rugarts, Ah Real Monsters, CatDog, Hey Arnold, Pete and Pete, All That, Keaton and Kell, Circassia explains it All, My Brother and Me, Space Cases, Hey Dude, Land of the Lost, Salute Your Short, Are you Afraid of the Dark, Family Double Dare, What would you Do, Nick Arcade, Nick GUTS, Legends of the Hidden Temple, Figure it Out, and well… There's so many to name of it makes you forget the rest. (laughs)

Both Richie and Mikki laughed together.

Richie: Yeah, good times, alright, good times.

The two started singing together from the once TV show on Nick was the opening song from Space Cases.

Richie and Mikki: (singing together) Once upon a time in a school in outer space,  
There was a class of misfit kids from all around the place.  
They snuck aboard a mystery ship,  
Which soon slipped through a special rip,  
And now they're stuck on a long strange trip.  
Harlan Band leaps before he looks,  
Commander Goddard does not go by the books.

Suzee's smarter than a million books.  
Radu tries to get along,  
Thelma functions mostly wrong,  
Bova's cloudy, Rosie's sunny,  
Davenport is not too funny.  
Catalina's best friend Suzee isn't there...

Davenport and Goddard do the best they can.  
They're Space Cases!

Mikki: Yes, Space Cases… Funny how that sounded-

Richie: Different? Yeah, well it was weird once they made changes from season one then to season two so you know. Fun! Once we find the others from the aliens here we all have to sing something much better.

Mikki: I agree we should when we do find them all wherever they are now; I hope they'll be okay. (sees Richie's head turned) Mr. Hacker, you hear me? Mr. Hacker? Mr. Hacker?

Richie spotted Fee Fee Lou coming by the gas station to get a few things at the store. From her appearances for Richie to see another person his age and seeing before his very eyes, he couldn't stop looking at her for he was in love for the first time and at first sight. It was surprising seeing that from Richie Hacker to be in love and know what love means.

Richie Wow. And I do mean a wow! I'm in love! She's too cute to look at!

Mikki: (sees Lou) Love? You mean you're in love with this girl?

Richie Yes…

Mikki: Aw, too cute.

As Lou parks her bike and was about to go inside, she sees a dog walking alone and then looks again seeing the dog being dragged away in the sewers by someone or something. This after seeing something weird like that got her worried/confused.

Lou: (to herself) Did I just watch a poor dog being pulled from the sewer drains…? And what was that thing doing it, an octopus?

Without looking where she was going, Ember parks her car too to pay the guys up front for getting gas. The two girls bump into each other for Lou trips and Ember looks at her weird – unaware that both Mikki and Richie are watching right now and a police car with two cops driving by. For Ember wasn't too happy at Lou.

Lou: Oh, man. (to Ember) I'm so sorry I didn't watch where I was going and I should of, I was off track there! Are you okay?

Ember gives Lou the eye look for she was unhappy.

Ember: You loss track, huh? And the reason why you wouldn't move out of the way, huh!? (started shoving Lou repeatedly) Is that it? Is it? Tell me!

Lou: (couldn't move away or get back up) Ow! Hey, quit it! Come on!

Ember: You quit it! You're in my way and wasting my time-!

Richie: Hold it!

Mikki: Mr. Hacker, wait!

Richie stands in front of Lou and shielding her from Ember for picking her so much, for the first time he was being serious just standing his guard.

Lou: Huh?

Richie: (to Lou) You okay? (smiles)

Lou: Yeah, I think so… But why are you saving me? Who are you? I never have seen you before.

Richie: Just a hero with friends happens to hunt for something with our other missing friends from aliens. I just happen to catch your amazing looks and to be sure this meanie leaves you be.

Ember: Hero? Who the hell are you?

Richie: I'm Richie Hacker, Hack-O-Control-O-Movement-O-Kid of the Code Name: 'Demon-Eye' member Bounty Hunters.

Mikki: (to Ember) And I am too a member with Mr. Hacker. I'm a healer, cooker, and an undead summoned name Mikki Minimo, please to meet you, young lady. (bows to Lou)

Lou: Oh. Hi?

Ember: And you? You suppose to be this kid's trampy mother?

Mikki: No, no! A friend! I'm not even married yet! How rude!

Richie: No kidding!

Ember pushes Richie to the ground and puts her foot on his stomach.

Ember: I don't care if the two of you are with the Justice League gang! I got a wanted man to deal with to get more money and you two and that brat are wasting my time! So either leave the two of us girls be or deal with me!

Ember moves her foot back and forth for Richie tries lifting it up to get away.

Mikki: Hey, stop that right now! (grabs Ember by the arms from behind)

Ember: You little-! Let go!

As Ember try to free herself from Mikki's grip, her foot lands on some sharp object on top of Richie's stomach that cause her to get hurt badly, lose balance, and fall down. It was unknown how a sharp object that appear to be a ninja weapon got there that might have something to do with Lou's trick that saved both Richie and Mikki.

Mikki: Mr. Hacker, are you okay?

Richie: I'm alright. (to Lou) Hey, you okay?

Lou: Yes, thanks to you. That was close.

Ember: (had troubling getting back on her feet) Alright! Who injured me there!?

The two cops see the entire fight happening and they both get out of their car to see what the matter was. Knowing Ember won't be so easy to get rid of; Richie has an idea to save themselves and his new love of his life Lou.

Mikki: Oh, thank goodness the police.

Ember: Oh, now what!?

Police man 1: What's going on here?

Police man 2: Start talking.

Richie: (acts like an innocent victim) Officers! Officers! This make-up weirdo is bullying this poor girl for no reason, call my big sister a trampy, and touch me at me pee-pee place with her bare hands! Make her go away!

Police men 1 and 2: Touching a child!?

Ember: Me doing what? (gets angry at Richie) Why you little bastard-!

Police man 2: Hold it, child abuser!

The two cops both grabbed hold of Ember tightly about to bring her into custody and back to their nearby station. As she was trying to tell them that she didn't do anything and needed to find her bounty but Ember wasn't going anywhere no matter how she tries struggling away from the cops.

Ember: What are two doing!? I'm on your side and I never touch a kid now let go!

Police man 1: Yeah, yeah, save that for questioning before you go anywhere. (to the three kids) Thank you, we'll be sure this doesn't happen again.

Police man 2: You three run along home now. It's dangerous outside with the chemicals leaking all over. Stay safe.

Ember: Stop it! I need to search for Cracker Jack, that's the criminal you all want! Not me!

The two cops put Ember into their car and drove off for she'll be stuck with the two police men for a while for questioning. Lou was happy to be saved thanks to both of Mikki and Richie's help there.

Lou: Glad that's all over with. (to Mikki and Richie) Thank you so much, you two, Mikki and Richie.

Richie: (talked funny) She call me by my name…

Mikki: It's no trouble at all, Ms…. Ah? What's your name?

Lou: I'm Fee Fee Lou from the Jokai Temple in the forest of California for Spa treatments for those who have pain troubles within their minds or body along with defense class. But everybody calls me Lou for short, please to meet you.

Mikki: Ah, that's so cool Ms. Lou. We should check that place out later on, right, Mr. Hacker?

Richie's face was all red and was smiling at Lou. She thinks that he was cute too so all she could do now was laugh, smile, and wave to him.

Lou: Hi there, Richie.

Richie: Hi!

Lou then sees a man appearing out of nowhere of the woods and started to run and so did Mikki who looked like Ray.

Mikki: Mr. Leonardo…?

Lou: (to herself) Oh, no. Not another one… (runs off on her bike) Sorry, can't talk now! Got business to do! Thanks for everything, talk to you later, and stay out of the area if you can!

Richie tries chasing Lou on foot, but falls only to see the girl of his dreams to leave him.

Richie: (to Lou) Wait, Lou! At least come talk to us later on, okay!? Please…? (to Mikki) Hey, Sister Mikki, did you see Big Ray or seeing things?

Mikki: I think that was him just now. But I don't see why it had anything to do with Ms. Lou.

Richie: Yeah, Lou… What a girl.

Both Sinba and X-Vena returns to Mikki and Richie outside after two of the guys went off to the woods to fix the big van and buying some food at the small store.

X-Vena: Okay, you guys. We're all set. Two people are in the woods right now to fix our van and Sinba and I go some snacks.

Mikki: (to X-Vena) Please, X-Vena, we have to go to the city to find our teammates now.

X-Vena: Of course, Mikki. This whole toxic green liquid object in this area, other beings disappearing and so much green doesn't seem right here.

Richie: And aliens too! Sister Mikki said she saw Big Ray and Lou did too and left!

X-Vena: Who's Lou?

Mikki: Some little girl we met and saved who Mr. Hacker really likes.

A train was passing by on the other side so fast a strange green-like plant fell out of the train and outside near Sinba, Richie, Mikki, and X-Vena for they all looked at it.

Richie: Look, a plant.

X-Vena: (scanning it) This is no ordinary plant item, it looks more like a type of drug that grew by hand. More like its marijuana.

Mikki: I take it that's illegal?

X-Vena: Yes and no. It's illegal to grow them but it isn't a deadly drug it does calm your mind and all, more aside it should be use by doctor's giving humans these types of medicines for emergencies.

Richie: Hmm… Mar-i-ju-ana…?

Both Richie and Sinba both smell it together at the one piece of marijuana on the ground.

Mikki: Wait, don't-!

X-Vena: It'll only work if you burn it then sucking the smoke out of it.

Mikki: Oh.

It then started to move on its own into a slime like plant and went flying/fleeing away from the four making Sinba going crazy as he runs fast to catch it. Away from the others.

Richie: Sinba? Why is he in a hurry?

X-Vena: Perhaps he might lead us to the others and this whole slime business. (to Mikki and Richie) You two, hop on my back and hold tight, we're going to town here!

Mikki: Okay.

Richie: Beep! Beep! High ho, silver!

X-Vena uses her radar to track down both Sinba and the moving plant-like drug as she moves quickly into the city that's close by with Mikki and Richie holding on to her. With X-Vena still confuse on the whole flash back on someone's unknown pass popping up time to time, odd plant drugs, slimes, disappearances on four beings, more bad bounty hunters, and Richie's lover Lou somewhere in town everything is too confusing right now. Minutes later the three Demon-Eye members have arrive into town: it seem like a normal everyday area with busy people, stores running normally, places to eat or drink at, having fun, hanging out, a few police stations, and posters showing missing people needed to be found. To Richie knows it has to be aliens to kidnap others like Terra, Fox, Ray, and Jason have been along with some town's people too even pets. Mikki, X-Vena, and Richie kept their eyes open for Sinba and the marijuana walking freely. They soon spotted what appears to be Jason walking by for Richie to see along with Lou following him.

Richie: Lou? Jason Dude?

Mikki: Mr. Hacker, you see Mr. Brown? Where?

X-Vena: Tell us!

Without a warning and for Richie to be in love with Lou and worried about one of his friends there, he jumps off of X-Vena metal back and started running where the two people were like an animal on four legs. Mikki and X-Vena soon follow him after, Lou was chasing after what seems to be Jason Brown but then disappears in front of her where a strange man was standing next to her, none other than Cracker Jack himself.

Lou: (confused) Ah, excuse me but who are you? And have you seen a young man passing by? Or a big cat?

Jack smiles at Lou in an odd way and somewhat wicked too. As Richie runs up to Lou only to see her gone without a trace from another slime that appear from behind and then she was gone, it soon escapes with only Jack left standing still for what Richie just saw he was scared, sad, and upset seeing Lou kidnapped by what he believes to be aliens. He jumps on Jack with the mean look on his face demanding answers from him for Cracker Jack talked funny like he was shaking and on all different types of bad drugs too.

Richie: Ah! Why you… (started shaking Jack back and forth) Bad teeth guy! Where's Sinba? Where's my buddies! And where's my true love!? What did you do to her!? Where are the aliens!?

Jack: Huh? Come again? What girl? What aliens? Who?

Richie: Hey, you heard me!

Jack: (tries pulling Richie off of him) Little man, do you mind letting go of me? I'm busy right now.

Both X-Vena and Mikki finally caught up to Richie where he was release by Jack.

Mikki: There you are, Mr. Hacker… Who's this person?

X-Vena: A very sick man who's working in those bad conductions.

Richie: And why are you cold? You're shaking on a hot day you know.

Jack: Say what now?

Mikki: (to Richie) Ah, Mr. Hacker, this stranger isn't cold he's more of a very sick person taking too many medicines he shouldn't be taking. Plus we shouldn't be talking to strangers.

X-Vena: In other words, this human is a drug addicted.

Richie: Oh… Well, either way he did something to poor Lou just now and the slime didn't take him too, or again our friends are nowhere to be found. (sees Sinba returning with the group) There you are, Sinba, hi.

Sinba stands around to keep an eye on other weird things that might happen again.

Mikki: He does?

Jack: Look, man, don't look at me. I'm just shipping food and plants on every train to other states, that's my job and nothing more. And my problems are none of your flees' beeswax.

Out of nowhere another gangster like fighter name Randy Blue: a Korean American teenage male with a baseball cap that was a Red Sox one, black smooth hair, rubber gloves, lots of chains from his black leather mess up pants, with a leather long black jacket that goes all the way down, and no shirt on but the jacket who always carries two big, long, and sharp kitchen knives as his weapons. For Randy has a really bad grudge against Randy besides Ember wants Jack for he's a bounty most wanted alive for her to turn in for the money as not a good bounty hunter, for Randy wants revenge who's a bit crazy for it for years in his life time.

Randy: Oh, please! Like hell it ain't! (to Jack) Yo, Cracker Jack, remember me?

Richie and Mikki: Huh?

Sinba was confused.

X-Vena: Now what?

Jack: Ah… Some bad kid growing up with problems?

Randy: No! I'm Randy Blue; of the Devil's Bone Gang on this here are streets with my homies and all! Making a name for ourselves being cool and having fun but you… You ruin us all!

Randy shows Jack from his pocket and sticking out of his knives a bag of powder-like marijuana that was gooey and wet in a bag.

Randy: You see what I have here? You slime-like drug that you set my friends up to get them all arrested but me on something we didn't commit a crime! You, Cracker Jack! You wanted to work with us only to take all of our money and set us up to go down and you to escape leaving me to find yo for so long and today's it, for this baggie is a reminder on what you did that day! For I'm here to kill you right here and now with my two weapons.

Jack: Okay…? Maybe later? I'm making tons of delivery right now…

Randy: Oh, really!? On what, more people to get into trouble and not you!? (points his knives out at Jack) Don't think so!

Richie: Rumble fight! Rumble fight! Let's see some blood!

Randy: Shut it, kid! Or else! You and your sissy beings stay out of this; I got needs on Jack here.

Mikki: Ah, X-Vena, what do we do?

X-Vena: Not so sure on this one.

Sinba stands his guard for he roars at the both Randy and Jack about to strike the two within seconds as the two men slowly moves away on opposite's sides both freaking out. Just as all was going well, Mikki spotted another wild Black Panther on the side of the streets coming to the others and in pain, to Mikki can tell that was Sinba.

Mikki: Sinba? Are you alright? (runs to aid him)

Richie: What!? There are two Sinba cats? His twin brother? Hmm…

Mikki: No, he's the only one with powers and smart to have around us.

Jack: What the hell?

Randy: Hey! Get your cat away and let me get Cracker Jack, you hear me!?

X-Vena's system soon detects that the injure Sinba was real leaving the one growling right now wasn't but an imposter.

X-Vena: This other panther isn't real!

Mikki: Meaning this Sinba with me is! (pats his head) Lucky to be alive, but what happen?

Sinba growls a bit to explain everything.

Richie: You were chasing a moving plant and loss it only to be attack by the aliens?

Sinba nodded meaning yes.

Richie: No way.

Mikki: Meaning the other Sinba must be…

The other Sinba-like being reveals himself 'or itself' as the slime that attacked and kidnap the Demon-Eye members right before Mikki, X-Vena, Sinba, and Richie's eyes. That allow Jack to make his escape with his things so fast and leaving Randy to try to chase him not caring about the danger happening right now.

Randy: Hey! (to Jack while running) You get back here, Jack, and let me kill you!

The big slime blocks Randy from going anywhere making itself into a huge wall.

Randy: Move it or lose it!

Randy stabs the slime with his two knives into it, but it had no affect and swallow the weapons within itself and grabs hold of Randy throwing him to the streets by a oncoming car that send him flying while screaming in pain right to the light pole and passes out on the other side of town.

Randy: (in pain and far away) I'm okay!

The slime turns on Mikki, Richie, X-Vena, and Sinba about to do something bad to them. With Sinba badly hurt and unable to fight the four bounty hunters were defenseless, until Richie uses his mutation powers to take control on the slime knowing it was too powerful to control the entire thing that won't stop Richie from trying. The two were pulling back from one after another to break away where Richie's powers were too good it made the slime to blow up with the remains of it all over the sidewalks allowing for some to make it's escape in the sewers back where it came from.

Mikki: Mr. Hacker, how did you-?

Richie: (freaking out) I don't know!

X-Vena grabs the remaining slime to complete the data analyzing on her system to learn a lot more of the lively slime. Judging by the people in town running away and hiding in buildings or their homes for they didn't want to become victims of the slime thing and never returning. For they know meaning it's happening to Terra, Jason, Fox, Ray, the two gang boys, worker girl, lonely dog, water man, Lou, Sinba (almost), and others in town.

Richie: Teeth Man goes away? People here are scared of slime-like green aliens? Huh?

Mikki: X-Vena, we need to know what's happening right away. Also go somewhere to take care of business.

X-Vena: This slime coming to life thing and the sick human… We have to figure this out before something goes wrong far worse than it already is.

The town soon became empty and very quiet soon after the slime appeared for everyone to hide somewhere safe and away from danger minutes later; leaving X-Vena, Mikki, Sinba (who being treated from his injuries with Mikki's help), and X-Vena were hiding in an old building to do some work. By Richie's hacking skills and X-Vena researching on the one piece of slime and printed out data to finally show on what the slime is made of or what it is. The sooner they get some answers, the better they can find their teammates and save everybody else. X-Vena kept shocking the slime that was still alive in a jar with no way out to test some things out.

X-Vena: No doubt it can move on its own with or without those certain human controlling it. Still alive, doesn't react differently from electricity, water, fire, or oil.

Mikki: But what's it made of? Who created it with mutation powers? What does it do? And why is it hurting so many people?

X-Vena: Richie's working on the abilities it has…

Richie typing like crazy on his computer to get some answers because he needs to save his heroes and his new girlfriend badly both upset and scared.

X-Vena: It appears this human Jack O' Neil Riley also goes by the name Cracker Jack is responsible. I use a piece of his hair to compare a DNA matching on the slime that seems to be bound to it, they match alright and so does the marijuana drug too.

Mikki: Huh?

Sinba got confused too.

X-Vena: For what I know that it is Jack's mutation abilities by growing illegal drugs and using his blood a create a slime like monster. Bigger, small, shape-shifters and more. Think about it! The missing humans in town, some of them are already disappearing, our teammates, and Fee Fee Lou too are being replace.

Mikki: You mean like in the movie 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers'? Then in other words…

X-Vena: We're dealing with aliens alright. If we did seem what we thought to be Terra, Fox, Ray, and Jason but didn't return to us and the others acting weird, that's the only answer I can gather.

Mikki: Of, course. Making slime people to do like every day people into a better world leaving the others dead or capture.

Richie started jumping up and down on his seat for he found something, so much more.

Richie: Bouncy, bouncy! I knew it! There are aliens! Look!

Sinba, X-Vena, and Mikki went to where Richie was. For he gets a dead rat and puts it in the jar where the slime was.

Mikki: Ah, Mr. Hacker-

Richie: (puts his finger on Mikki's lips) Watch.

The slime went up to the dead animal as it started to absorb it within its body and then popping

Up another rat that looks like another one, creating itself into another living being. Soon it started moving around to get itself out of the jar leaving the three surprised on what they just saw.

Richie: (on top on X-Vena) See, X-Vena, told you that there are aliens out there.

X-Vena: Something not normal but someone creating something far inhuman-like, Richie, which can look like an alien.

Richie: But I am right?

Mikki: I guess we can put it to a maybe for you.

Richie: Okay! (started dancing and singing) Alien-like things are real, I was so right. Who's the best hacker?

X-vena: So it's Jack's mutation abilities to make his plant drug come to life, kidnaps the real beings, becoming one itself, can do anything within the slime powers, and if we don't stop it soon, it'll become chaotic.

Richie: And speaking of Cracker Jack, he's a bounty wanted for drug dealing and questioning on the disappearances. Here, on today's Criminal Hunters (X) it'll show it.

Richie makes his computer screen bigger with his hologram for him, Mikki, Sinba, and X-Vena to watch on today's Criminal Hunter (X) as both Derek and Alice review today's bounty to hunt down known other than Cracker Jack.

Derek: Yo, yo, yo, bounty hunters! What's up!?

Alice: Here comes today bounty of the day that's wanted for you people to turn in for money. Tell them, Derek.

Derek: Will do, Alice! Today's wanted bounty is crazy drug dealer also user himself Cracker Jack and dude talk about your health problems on this guy. Anyways, this weirdo's wanted for selling drug he's ripping of people to get away with tons of loot by making tons of marijuana to make it happen. Illegal, man, not cool!

Alice: Well, unless if your doctor gives it to you for medicine. Jack's also wanted for questioning on the many disappearances on some town folks in some parts of California and so many train stations non-stop. It has something do to with his skills on plants he creates. So Jack's price is $140.000, 000, 00 so get going, all you bounty hunters out there.

Derek: And that hope that goes double for you guys too, Demon-Eye. Kick some ass!

Once Richie turns off the computer, the slime manages to push itself from inside the jar, falls to the ground, breaks free, and makes it's get away outside in a quick paste. Sinba try to get it back, but he was too weak to do anything.

Mikki: No, Sinba, you're too hurt to do anything. Sorry.

Sinba roars a bit in shame he's in.

X-Vena: Ah, Richie?

Richie: Okay, look I didn't knock it over I swear. We got to go after it or follow it to lead us to Jack to get our friends and my Lou back now!

Mikki: But it'll be dangerous.

Richie: Relax; I got a tracker on it no problem.

The door started to bend back on their side meaning something big from outside is trying to break in where the other four bounty hunters are in. X-Vena jumps in front of Richie, Sinba, and Mikki to protect them in her battle mode for she knows danger's coming in.

X-Vena: Sinba, stand your ground! Richie! Mikki! Get behind me now!

Mikki gets ten zombies out to shield the door too as X-Vena prepares to fire her missiles out. The door gets pushed in by strong force from the slimes the clones of fake Terra, Ray, Jason, and Fox. With the impact from the strong door it crushes the zombies in one.

Mikki: Oh, no guys!

Sinba grows at the slime clones.

Mikki: Sinba, those are our friends, remember?

Richie: Those aren't my heroes! They're the slimes coming to invade us!

Mikki: No way.

X-Vena: Data has been confirm alright, its Jack's doing and the slime that got away must of informed the rest in time to find us so fast. So whatever he wants from us now, we have to fight back!

X-Vena goes charging at the four and fires her missiles out directly at the four slimes, but they got themselves put together into one bigger slime protecting itself from the missiles. As it was so powerful holding them all at once it soon bounces back all over the place causing the entire building to collapse into pieces. Causing rumble to fall and spreading the other four from each other. Then the slime separated to four clones again, as two grabbed hold of both the injure Sinba and Mikki even when fighting back they couldn't break free.

X-Vena: No, Mikki! Sinba!

X-Vena goes invisible quickly as she charges at the slimes, but a few of them work together into a liquid-like form and wrapping around X-Vena's armor from the inside and out tightly and hard to short her circuitries. Meaning her armor and her system goes paralyze on her who can hear and see but can't move.

Richie: X-Vena!

X-Vena: (having trouble getting back up) I can't… I can't… I can't be beaten, not like this… Not with my team in danger… (to Richie) Richie, run away! Hurry!

Richie: And leave you and the others too? Forget it!

The other slime clones grouped together at Richie as he tries to control their bodies but no luck for more than one is stronger.

Richie: Ah, no way! It's not working this time! (tries doing it again and again with no luck)

The slimes' use their bodies to trap Richie within them too along with both of Mikki and Sinba. As the other grabs X-Vena's metal body dragging it like a rope being tied and carried by something. They take them outside the destroyed building, outside, and near an abandon train station.

Richie: Hey! You aliens better tell us where you're keeping my Lou and my heroes or else I'll-!

Someone interrupts Richie for the master mind behind the slime making and drug making reveals himself to the four.

Jack: Alright, pets, heal.

The four slimes form back to the four Demon-Eye members and bow down to Cracker Jack as their master, for X-Vena and the others knew it had to be him since Jack's a wanted bounty.

Richie: That's him!

Sinba roars a bit in anger.

Mikki: It's Cracker Jack!

X-Vena: Should have known it was you behind all this from the street fight going on.

Jack: And right you are robot thing. (pats X-Vena's armor) Sorry about damage your systems a bit, but we can't allow you to be a hero to get rid of my new toys now cans we? (coughs really hard) You'll understand once I fix you up a bit later.

Richie: (to Jack and yelling at him) Hey, where are Lou and the real Demon-Eye members? Our friends and my heroes!

Mikki: And what are you planning to do with the ones that look like them and us?

Cracker Jack started telling them his plans while being sick a bit from using so much drugs and looking like a big mess for working hard.

Jack: Well, I mind as well tell you. (tries stopping from his body from shaking) I discover these powers by accident while making a new batch of marijuana for my next shipping three years ago. Okay, I didn't like it at first until I learn how to control it that it my making of the drugs being planted can become alive from my blood; I make the marijuana as I always do, let it grow normally, break some, add some of my blood with one drop, and surprise the drug comes to life into real beings. Of slime creatures that is part of me and the rest… When being a plant it moves on its own soon growing as a monster slime making more of it into clones. It can only work by touching a human or animal becoming itself very well allowing the real ones to be capture by my pets and put to deep sleep, for they won't wake up unless the slimes are destroyed or their hurt that can see themselves from the slime clones that I make. However it doesn't work on machines as you can see from your robot here I had to be preparing to take it out quickly. My plans are easy – creating better humans, more drugs, gather the rest into deep sleep, and having partners for my own like the Demon-Eye bounty hunters for which I'll get after I have four more with me. Just as I did to the best other four fighters in it. What do you think?

The four slimes appear as Terra, Fox, Ray, and Jason next to Jack. Soon for Mikki, Richie, and Sinba will be put to sleep for the other slime clones to look like them.

X-Vena: Making us on your side!? But why, more shipments!?

Jack: Well, for some like that strange Japanese kid was nosey but it'll be good to have some company and a few others from town. But you guys, having the heroes look alike by my side will make my business go faster with more payment also to get away from a bad deal going wrong from other gangsters.

Mikki: So that man from earlier was telling the truth! No wonder why other bounty hunters want you capture too because all the crimes you did, shame on you!

Jack: Oh, please. At least with my pets becoming you with the others they'll be a lot nicer than the real ones. As you can see I'm almost done, sort of.

Jack shows Lou, the Water Man, two teen boys, worker car lady, and a dog in slime-like cocoons as they're in a deep sleep like the other four members of Demon-Eye are but not there.

Richie: Lou! (tries moving around inside the slime in anger) Let her go! Let her go now!

Jack: So now you know my plans. I got another shipment to do from my special train with your buddies sleeping inside; I want to keep them safe and I will for you three after its over I'll come back tomorrow along with you, robot. For now I got some work to do so you people need some rest and leave the rest to my pets. (grabs new full grown marijuana and cuts himself to drop one blood at a time creating new slime minions)

Three new slimes were born knowing what their tasks were to get the humans, put them to sleep with the others, and become one of them forever. The other slimes let Sinba, Mikki, and Richie go for the rest to take care of as X-Vena just watch it all without doing anything to help.

Richie: Ah, man!

Mikki: Sinba! X-Vena! Mr. Hacker!

The three were being drained and grabbed hard from the three slimes about to be put down and created the clones, the fake Demon-Eye rejoin their master Cracker Jack.

Jack: Come, my pets. We got a lot of work to do. And I'll be seeing the rest with you real soon, bye.

X-Vena: Stop, you can't do this!

Jack: (kicks X-Vena) Just shut up and watch, later now.

Jack and the four clones go to the train with the box full of drugs as they start it up. Leaving Richie, Mikki, and Sinba in danger. For X-Vena just had more and more seconds of flash backs of the unknown humans past again for her worries about her members about to be put down.

X-Vena: No… This can't be…

The two slime were slowly putting Sinba and Mikki to sleep as becoming like them, the same goes for Richie next for he tries biting the slime many times without going to sleep. Seeing his heroes, his lover, and everyone else in danger his anger with his powers goes to a whole new level.

Richie: (tries freeing himself again) No, no, no! I'm not going down so easily, you aliens! I won't let any of you or sick man with bad teeth win!

Richie Hacker's body becomes taller meaning his mutation powers becomes to another level as a fighting robot machine for him to control from the inside out. Making the slime to break all over into pieces finally freeing himself. His fighting robot machine is sort of a size of a taller person, all shiny with green, shiver, white, and black all over the armor, with wings, blue eyes, longer legs, a sword-like weapon, horns sticking out, and all over a bright glowing green all over the body. For Richie was amazing just seeing what has happen to him the same goes for X-Vena, Mikki, and Sinba.

Mikki: Mr. Hacker…?

X-Vena: Richie? Wait; don't tell me you did go to another form of your powers, did you?

Richie: I did? (looks at himself) I did! Awesome! This means…

The slime recovers itself to get Richie again, only this time he got him. He uses his big robot arms to grab a hold of it then squeezes it hard to break it again only this time it didn't recover this time. He soon discovers a weak point after seeing a piece of the slime body parts on him.

Richie: (looks it up on his computer inside) A heart, huh? Cool.

Richie does the rest to the other two also freeing Mikki and Sinba, soon after he punches through the slimes' chest pricing their hearts and they disappear for good in one hit with nothing left from them but a puddle of water on the floor. After that he uses his new machine gun to free everyone and Lou from their cocoons in a fast paste making the entire slime goes away quickly. Leaving Richie to do his victory dance doing a Bruce Lee moves and sounded like him during battle.

X-Vena: (to herself) Amazing. Little by little we become stronger to a whole new level when once of us are in grave danger. This is too good to be happening.

Mikki: Wow, Mr. Hacker, that was amazing! I love your robot.

Sinba started smelling it.

Richie: I know, right? I'll call my weapon… Wing Blazes. Just like from Terra and Foxy have, so awesome! (to X-Vena) Hey, X-Vena, you okay? Can you move?

X-Vena: I think the slimes ruined my wires for me to be unable to move-!

Richie uses one of his armor tools and hacking skills to allow X-Vena to move freely again by contacting one of the wires and making one of them work functionally again.

X-Vena: ah, Richie?

Richie: Try getting back up.

X-Vena's systems were working normally again as she got up and move around again.

X-Vena: I can move, but how did you do that?

Richie: Easy. I remove the slime parts, reconnected one wire to another to work, and shock a few things back the way it was. Sort wiring with some gooey things stuck in between is all they did. I still got it.

X-Vena: Nicely done then.

Richie: Yep. Oh, Lou. (tries waking her up carefully) Lou, you okay? Lou? Lou? Hello!?

Lou finally gets up seeing Richie and the others next to him.

Lou: Huh? Richie? (gets up all confuse-like) Wait! Where are the slimes!? Where am I!? What's going on!?

Mikki: It's okay, Ms. Lou. You're safe thanks to Mr. Hacker here.

Lou: What, you save me?

Richie: Yep! (faxes himself for Lou) Check out my new toy, I can move and it moves too! Cool, huh?

Lou: I guess so. (smiles)

Mikki: Oh, the others how are they?

X-Vena checks all five of their pulse meaning they're alive.

X-Vena: They're alive and still breathing. This will hard to explain to them once they wake up.

Richie: Wait for them to wake up!? But we need to save our friends before sick man takes off!

X-Vena: Trust me, Richie, my systems shows that loading the whole box full of drugs he has will be a bit. Since the train's warming up we got some time left to tell them, know what to do, stop Jack, and save the others. Also we need to know their weakness.

Richie: The heart. All the alien slimes have it within themselves, that's what keeps them alive.

Mikki and Lou: The heart?

X-Vena: (scans both the heart and slime parts) The heart… Of course, plant cells! Since Cracker Jack has the power to bring them to life with blood given them everything they need to live and that's liquid, human flesh, and warmth which creates the heart. But take it away and like every living being without a heart will die, for in this case the slimes being marijuana that dies out in the cold weather and your body goes out without warm blood within the system will shut down. We take out the heart, we win.

Mikki: So no matter how gooey they are, we got to keep punching through to crush it good. Sounds like a plan there, X-Vena.

The Water Man, the two teen boys, the dog, and worker car lad all wake up being confuse and worried on what happen to them.

Lou: They're all up.

Water Man: What the hell…? What happen?

Two Teenage Boys 1 and 2: Whoa…

Worker Lady: I remember! One minute I was worker on a car and the next everything went black! (sees the Demon-Eye) And who are you?

Water Man: I knew there were chemicals doing this to us!

Lou: No! That's not true! These four save us from a drug maker man with slime cloning of us who'll take over everything if we all don't act now.

They all got confused.

Richie: (talks so fast without getting so air) In other words aliens are taking over and leaving now with our friends and if we don't stop them now everyone else will be in danger into deep sleep, being replace, and death!

X-Vena: Don't forget illegal growing marijuana.

Worker Lady: You're joking, right?

Mikki: Not unless we all work together and think of something.

They all hear the train about to take off on the tracks. Both X-Vena and Richie think quickly to know what to do next.

X-Vena: (to everyone) Listen up carefully, I'm only going to say this once. I want all of you town's people return back to gather everyone to safety then one of you call the police to where we are to stop the train before it leaves this area for good. Also find the other missing people that might be trapped. Do it!

Water Man: Well, seeing that we don't want this to happen again, okay. (to the three people) Let's go!

The Water Man, the Worker Lady, the two Teenage Boys, and the Dog went back into town to take care of everything and find the others as fast as they could.

Richie: I guess that leave us to hitchhike on board and do our bounty hunting job. (to Sinba) Sinba, I know you're injured but you're our only hope, boy.

Sinba understood as he takes a big smell to track Jack down he begins to run hurt or not.

Richie: Go, boy! (to Lou) Come on, Lou, stick with us and we'll stop the sick man together. (reaches his mechanical hand out to her) This time stay with us.

Lou: Okay.

Lou takes Richie's arm as she rides on his machine 'he likes it' and grabs Mikki too.

Richie: Ready, Sister Mikki?

Mikki: Let's do this!

Richie follows Sinba in fast paste on his machine as it turbo boosts with wing jet pack.

Richie: Yeah! Let's go, X-Vena!

X-Vena: Right!

X-Vena follows them behind in fast paste too. As the heroes also Lou hop aboard the train on the sides without being seen by Jack or the slime clones back in town the train passes by fast for the four people to warn everyone the danger also to fight back for some went to find the police station to get lots of cops and others went to find other missing people; where back at the police station Ember sat down waiting to be release in handcuffs as the two cops finish talking to her showing that she was alright and warn her not to do anything else bad ever again. For her waiting she hated only to find Cracker Jack instead of being in a mess she was in. But got a break when one of the town's people came running inside the station to tell them the danger happening right now. Allowing Ember to break out of the cuffs in a trickery move with her wrist and make her get away in a second.

Police Man 1: Okay, okay, calm down, sir. We'll handle it. We'll call for back up too. (to Police Man 2) Let's go.

Police Man 2: Sure. What's up?

Police Man 1: The missing town's folks disappearance, a few that got away have a lead on the person behind it all and the Demon-Eye bounty hunters went after him.

Police Man 2: Him?

Police Man 1: Drug dealer and planter illegally name Cracker Jack, most wanted person too. So we better call for back up. And you can tell the girl to go but charge her with a ticket.

Police Man 2: Alright, I'll go do that.

The cop sees Ember gone with only the handcuffs on the floor seeing she escape from the window and hijacks a police car to go after Jack from the train for she knows the marijuana smell from anywhere that's him.

Ember: Here I come, Cracker Jack, ready or not! I will have my money!

Police Man 2: (runs after Ember but the car takes off) Wait, halt! (the smoke blocks his view)

Police Man 1: Back up is on its way… What happen!?

Police Man 2: What do you think? Without a warning she stole our car and took off! That bitch!

Police Man 1: No time, we'll deal with her later on. Let's go!

Police Man 2: Oh, right.

The two cops got into a car and headed to a nearby train station. As back into town they found some people sealed up in slime for they all work together to free them one by one alright and sleeping normally. As at an ice cream store Randy was eating in shame for not getting back at Jack along with three men Dick, Rick, and Nick sitting next to Randy enjoying their ice cream normally.

Dick: (to Randy) Hey there, buddy, don't you think you had a bit too many ice creams there?

Nick: I want some!

Dick: Nick, please. You had yours.

Nick: But he's having more than we did.

Dick: Well, some of us are on a diet you know and so should you.

Rick: Dick! Rick! A train coming by really fast! See?

Dick: Ah, cool.

Nick: Nicely train and with a drug user too!

Randy: What!?

Randy barely sees Jack on the front train just passing by for he knows it's really him and his chance to finally kill his enemy so he finishes his ice cream a bit too fast to get a brain freeze and leaves to his car to go after him.

Rick: (to Randy) Ah, excuse me, sir, but I think you ate your ice cream a bit too fast there. You're going to get a-

Randy started screaming in pain as the brain freezing begins in his head while trying to get back up and go.

Rick: I did warn him.

Dick: Ha! That dude just got brain freeze. (sees Nick eating more ice cream behind his back) Nick!

Nick: What? (started getting a brain freeze too) I was hungry again!

Randy: Shut up! I can handle it; Cracker Jack is good as mine! (gets out his gun and get into his car) A dead man.

Randy's car goes flying off the road and on the grass near the train tracks to go after Jack along with Ember in a police car from behind to get Jack too but for money to turn him in; also Richie 'in his Wing Blazes', Mikki, Lou, Sinba, and X-Vena got up top of the train while it was still running fast to get in from the inside and holding on tightly. X-Vena try to find a weak spot within the train from the outside to go through she soon begins to drill. Without the five knowing that two crazy people are coming through with weapons for both Ember and Randy see each other, with the same goal but not so happy to see each other.

Randy: Hey! Back off, piggy, I got debs on this guy!

Ember: Fat!? Shut it, pretty boy! I need the money!

Randy: And I need revenge this guy set my gang up and got them in trouble but me!

Ember: Well, unlike you I need this for a life time as a Goth-like cool bounty hunter!

Richie and the others see the two guys auguring being a little surprise and freaked out on what was happening.

Richie: Them again?

Mikki: Teen gang member and loud moth Goth girl. So why are they fighting?

Richie: Because of sick guy they want?

Mikki: That's a bit much there.

X-Vena: Heads up, you two, gun bullets!

Both Ember and Randy started shooting at each other from their cars like crazy without knowing they're almost shooting at the Demon-Eye members, but Richie's giant weapon shields X-Vena 'to continue working', Sinba, Mikki, and Lou in time.

Richie: I got you.

X-Vena: Good work, I'm almost done.

Mikki: Those two are crazy! They're going to kill one another or us!

Randy and Ember kept on shooting while fighting over and over again.

Randy: You think you're so special, Betty Boo Boo!

Ember: Says you, Tom Cruise loser!

Randy: Just go back home and find a pig to date with and leave this to a true fighter, you Emo touchier!

Ember: Screw off, Prince-Wanda Be dork!

Lou: Shut up already!

The two turn their heads seeing Mikki, Richie, X-Vena, Lou, and Sinba for they each remember them alright for their faces all turn completely blue.

Ember and Randy: You!

Lou gets out kunai knifes out of her own body 'part of her mutation powers' and throws two of them at the car for one to blow a tire out, hitting the other car, and sending Randy and Ember flying into the air and falling into a nearby corn field. Leaving the two hurt but alive to do anything for a long time now.

Ember and Randy: Ah, damn it! Getting severed from children! (they pass out after that)

Lou gets out one more kunai to bring along as her weapon and rejoins with Richie for he and the others were amazed on what they just saw.

Lou: What?

Richie: Wow, Lou, nice work! Even cutter… Your powers are like sharp weapon porcupine.

Lou: Porcupine? Oh, no, Richie. My powers are ninja abilities but I can only make these weapons come out of me, its part of me really to use for combat. After seeing the invasion of the slimes taking over people's lives I thought I do something about it. Thank you though.

Richie: You're welcome! (smiles big)

X-Vena finally drills through to get inside the train.

X-Vena: Got it! Okay, Mikki, you and Sinba stop as much slime as you can to the heart while dumping the entire box full of marijuana to a river, it'll die quickly from the cold water before they fully grown. Richie, you and I guess your human girlfriend there go stop Jack no matter what you guys do while I go find the other of our team, stop the fake ones, and stop this train. Got it?

Richie: Yeah, yeah, X-Vena, we do. (holds Lou and jumps inside) Let's go, Lou!

X-Vena: Move it! Move it!

After Richie and Lou enter in the train to do their part to go all the way back of the front X-Vena, Mikki, and Sinba went in soon after. Jack didn't know what was going on in the other rooms so he sends the four Demon-Eye clones to check it out and the rest to protect him and the shipments. Mikki and Sinba make their way through for Mikki send out her undead hounds to put the hurt on the slime army blocking through for they attack from inside them and to the heart they get killed quickly while Sinba handles the rest in case some come back up with his teeth and claws to rip up; soon they kept on doing it while getting to the other room filled with the box full of marijuana where Mikki opens the other door for the two to push them all out to the river that the train's passing by right now.

Mikki: Now, Sinba! Push!

They both push one box that's gather up as a tower and other knocks the other one down and so on for all of them to fall in the cold water and dying leaving the hounds to finish the rest off. The other room X-Vena finds Terra, Fox, Jason, and Ray in the slime cocoons and still breathing normally for her to set free one at a time by using a laser gun to destroy the cocoons and resting their sleepless bodies on the floor. Soon the fake ones appear from the ceiling trapping X-Vena from within but she grabs hold of all of their hearts, yanks them hard, and they go down leaving one left to use the remains to become bigger.

X-Vena: If you want them back, you got to go through me first. Come on!

Both the slime and X-Vena go a head to head combat against each other for they were both very powerful. Back in the other room of the driver's area, Jack got worried for he tries calling the slimes back to him with no luck.

Jack: My pets, retreat for now and let me handle the problem. (no response) Pets? Hello, pets? (still nothing) Damn, what gives!? I said come back right now!

He hears the door making noises from the other room thinking it was his slimes returning only to be push down hard from Richie kicking in and Lou destroying all of them at once for all the slime clones to be dead in seconds. Jack got out his gun and gathers the remaining slime parts to create a sword to fight them.

Jack: Dude! You killed my pets!

Richie: (waves to Jack) Hi, sick man with slime aliens. We must Kung Fu fight and turn you in for money for we are bounty hunters.

Lou: Same goes with me too! (gets out her kunai knife)

Richie: Oh, wait!

Richie gets his radio started playing from Nickelodeon's game shows NICK GUTS theme song to get the fight going.

Richie: Ready!

Jack: So, it's a fight you want for me to be arrested and stopping my pets? Fine, your funerals.

Richie and Lou: Let's do this!

Richie and Lou stayed close together to take out Jack for Richie was fighting in his armor and Lou firing the kunai knifes within herself at Jack for he was shielding and cutting each attack and fighting back as they fought hard with the music playing during the fighting scenes. While back in the other room X-Vena and the slime were equally match in fighting with X-Vena grabbing hold of its heart making it weaker enough to send it flying to the walls. Thinking she killed it, but miss the heart for it was still inside for this big slime had stronger and thicker gooey body. So X-Vena harpoons it with two of them to try to break through to yank it out hard.

X-Vena: Got you! What?

It was stuck inside just floating around so X-Vena started running away from the slime to pull it out all the way to the back; only for it to stop itself from moving anywhere and becomes a ball to go right into X-Vena causing the powerful impact to damage her armor a bit. She tries sending electric powers to it only to smack a million times to become a huge hammer then whipping her unknown stop without fighting back leaving the slime to pin her entire body down to go inside her systems to shut her down for good. There X-Vena started remembering again only it wasn't just another human woman's past life with family, in space, and an accident happening for it was her back then which made her into a robot because her soul reached out to Richie and the others. It was still unclear for the rest so far that's all X-Vena can remember who she was from long ago.

X-Vena: (to herself seeing flashbacks again) I… I remember… I remember who I really am or was… I'm human and my soul is still from within this robot that Richie saved me. I would have been dead… And yet, seeing those memories' telling me to keep on going to find more answers. In any case-!

X-Vena becomes something different for her half human soul and machine being mutation powers into another level like Richie has only she became a human female-like devil who was very beautiful. With normal human skin coloring, blonde long hair, horns of a real devil on her head, a long red dress, with long black boots, a grey wings of a dragon, and a long sword good with sword skill battles who was ready to strike at the slime. Seeing that X-Vena who she really appears to be and once a human family with a husband and son once, still smart as she was beautiful she was ready to end this.

X-Vena: Wow… (focuses on the battle for now) Okay, drug slime being, prepare to feel and taste true pain from a new face from the real me! (swings her new sword around) So bring it on!

The slime became a sharp item of itself to pierce X-Vena down with sheer force but she cut it down many time for it to come back for more; only this time X-Vena has the upper edge with her new powers and weapon skills for she goes really fast in flying in circles for the slime to miss her to make a mistake for X-Vena to finally strike back. This time she in fast paste without the slime knowing what's coming she punching it to the chest hard and many times while running around to make the slime's body wall weaker to finally reach to the heart. Before the slime could make a getaway allowing X-Vena to get the chance to use her bare hands, reach in, grab the heart out, throw it into the air, and cuts it in two killing the big slime into water puddle all over the train. Also turning on the AC to destroy the remains of the slime just in case, X-Vena finally did it also looks at her true self in a bathroom mirror – both surprise and amazed to see her really being a human.

X-Vena: So… This is the real human me, isn't it? I am, was, or still a real human being with mutation powers. (thinks hard from her flash backs) I don't get it. If that was half of my memories showing why am I alive? My soul in a fighting robot walking machine… I remember being a mother with a loving family, a husband and son, I was very smart, and strong at self defense class, also making machines; then being in space where there was a big explosion which stopped after that where I was transferred from Richie's computer… So now what? Should I tell him and the others about this? No, wait! I can tell them but if they found out about this… I don't know putting their lives in danger? This is my journey this time to do and then what?

X-Vena thinking to herself that she'll tell the team that both her and Richie have been up graded but not telling them she's really human, not just yet until she finds more answers about her missing past one day she will. Goes from human-like demon fighter into walking human soul within the robot again soon after. Back of the front of the train station Jack finds out that all of his pets were gone for good leaving him defenseless for his weapon to die down 'thanks to X-Vena' where both Lou and Richie finally stop him together.

Jack: My pets…? (gets worried now) Oh, no.

Richie in his fighting robot sucker punches Jack hard with his slime weapon to melt down, leaving Lou to throw her knives at Jack for him to dodge but really aiming for the breaks to stop the train. As it does in a steady halt that pushes everyone back hard; Richie fires a gun destroying the ceiling of the train 'that's made of metal' on to Jack's foot that really hurts and jumping up and down, Richie tackles Jack head first like a foot ball player for the train to finally stop before it went through a tunnel for his metal suit to hold Jack down painfully and finished.

Richie: (points his laser sword at Jack) Cracker Jack man, you are under arrest. Ha! (smiles) I always wanted to say that! (handcuffs Jack with a little slime into it)

Lou runs up to Richie hugging and kissing him on the cheeks, for he was in heaven now.

Lou: Yes! We did it, Richie! We finally stop Jack!

Richie: No, Lou, we did it. And I take it that the drugs are all gone now leaving the aliens' victims freed.

Jack knows he can't do anything anymore so he started crying; knowing for what he did is wrong and can't change anything he only cared for his pets being alive. Mikki and Sinba arrive to see the rest.

Mikki: (to Sinba) Wow, Sinba, talk about your dramatic defeat here.

Sinba nodded a yes saying to himself 'tell me about it' with a little smile on his face and purring against Mikki to be happy.

Jack: Okay, man! (coughs again while crying) I admit! I did it! I use the gang members to get cash, I needed the drugs or I'll die, I need attention for a chase, on business, and I know what I did was wrong! I'm sorry; I'm going to miss my babies the most. They understood my suffering I was just trying to make a better world too! (kept on crying) Go ahead, take me to jail just let me gather my pieces of my pets to keep with me. That's all I want.

Lou: (gives him the jar full of slime) Here, Richie was studying the remains so head yourself.

Lou gives Jack the jar.

Jack: Really?

Richie: You're welcome. You got what you wanted, but when the cops arrive go with them quickly, explain everything to them, let them have the other drugs, and never do it again in our home.

Lou: You're lucky your charges here are illegal drug dealing and no one else gotten killed or hurt.

Jack: Alright, deal. Thank you so much. You win, take me to them.

Both Mikki and Richie grab Jack and headed outside for the cops to take them away with Sinba and Lou behind them. With Richie and Lou starting to like each other as they talk on the way out.

Richie: So, Lou, sorry about putting through this mess.

Lou: Are you kidding!? I loved it and you guys being the famous Demon-Eye Bounty Hunters; it was the best thing ever! Also for you saving my life, thanks.

Richie: Hey, no problem. (smiles and laughs a little) So we can do this again also a date?

Lou: Okay. Boy, wait until my Mom and Dad to hear about this.

Richie: Yeah, family… (remembers his father)

Lou: Oops! So sorry, I didn't know you didn't have a family! I do! We live in a temple as famous ninjas and samurai warriors and save lives and kill bad people, I didn't-

Richie: No, its fine. My Daddy is out there somewhere, I'll keep on looking. I got my favorite heroes as a family to me. Its fine, Lou, I can't wait to meet your family one day.

Lou: Oh. (smiles back) Right, Richie.

Richie: Okay! So, Lou, care for a ride home back in town after we turn in the bounty?

Lou: Sure.

Richie: Aw, sweet! I'm in love!

X-Vena carries Terra, Fox, Jason, and Ray outside on the grass field and out of the train. For she decided to keep the flash back memories and her being a human girl to herself for now until she finds out more about herself in the future. Only thing she can do is tell the others what happen and still help out Richie anyway she can also finding his missing father.

X-Vena: (to herself) Okay, X-Vena, remember you're not keeping a secret from everyone because you hate them, just until I get what I can find. But where to start…? This is going to be challenging for me. Either way I'll do my best.

The four Demon-Eye team finally wake up but feel like they're sick like they got so drunk with a bad hang over. Moaning and pain started to kick in for a while though once the marijuana slime mutated powers ware off of their bodies.

X-Vena: Good, you're all awake at last. You won't believe what happen to you guys and to us!

Fox: Ow! Please… Not now, X-Vena honey, I feel like freaking crap as we speak. I should be the one doing this instead.

Jason: I think from the looks of slime on us and making us sick, we can already tell what happen a little.

Ray: (use his hands to tighten his stomach) Tell me about it.

Terra: Someone give me an Ibuprofen!

X-Vena: Yeah, I'm not it. (to herself) This is going to be a long talk with a happier ending.

The cops take a box full of marijuana also the slime with Cracker Jack going behind bars with the reward Richie, Mikki, Sinba, and Lou get from them. Soon to be taken away with the stuff to the police station for X-Vena to see also Richie waving to her.

Richie: X-Vena! We rock! We both got powers upgraded!

X-Vena: (waves to Richie back) Yes! We did a wonderful job today!

The town's people got the news about Jack's arrest soon after with his plants too. For everyone are saved and went back to their normal everyday lives with the missing victims all being reunited. After both X-Vena and Mikki healing the other four they, Richie, and Lou return back home with their van all fixed up and paid for thanks to the money reward on the bounty; leaving Ember and Randy arrested together again also in a hospital since they think Ember was touching another kid again only for Randy to be an older teenager and for himself for causing damage and almost a forest fire on the fields near the train tracks, so neither of them get nothing – no money or killing someone. None of them weren't happy at all. Jack was getting clean in prison while working hard labor on the fields outside of the jail and enjoys it very much while holding his creation in a jar. Water Man got back to selling water bottles to travelers on the road, Worker Lady got back fixing cars good, and two teen boys with their pet dog got back on the road and hanging out as true gang members in town where they belong in having fun. As for the Demon-Eye that got their reward and the van's taking them home all better also themselves: Terra, Fox, Ray, Jason, Mikki, Richie, Sinba, X-Vena, and Lou tell the whole story and afterwards they just relax with some left over's to eat from the gas station, drink from the water bottle they bought, and all watching Nick shows on one TV seeing how Richie and Mikki are enjoying it, so was Lou too.

Richie: (to Mikki) See, Sister Mikki? I told you these shows are good to watch so many times.

Mikki: Good times with good memories alright, good times.

Richie: Having a great time watching with you Lou. Something to do on the way home its fun.

Lou: Sure is and I'm hoping to do this more often.

Richie: I would love that.

Fox: So little Richie here's has a pretty date and a member on our team. Well, let's all give out a toast to him, Fee Lou here, Mikki, X-Vena, and Sinba for capturing another bounty with enough cash today! Even if we didn't get the other four bounties on the run again or Lora, there's always tomorrow. For now cheers!

All seven people and X-Vena hit their glasses to cheer then drink with Sinba letting out a roar over joy.

Terra: Here, here I guess. The next time we get kidnap by strange lively drugs that walk, wake me up.

Jason: For you, Terra, anything.

Ray: For you to be so beautiful we will and keep that in mind.

Both Ray and Jason laughed together.

X-Vena: So what do we do now?

Fox: Say what? Besides you getting demon powers and Richie kid having a fighting robot a lot like you, what more can we ask more?

X-Vena: Yeah, demon powers in fighting that's my upgrade… (changes the subject) Anyone?

Richie: Anyone for a sing-a-long of another Nickelodeon show theme opening song? I am!

Lou: Sounds like fun!

X-Vena: Well, in any case let's. I already got one in mind.

X-Vena turns her radio and puts on music from an old show on Nick called Hey Dude opening for everyone to sing to.

Terra: Seriously?

Richie: Thanks, X-Vena. We can always count on you. About the past thing I hope we can search for it.

X-Vena: Maybe some other day for now let just live our normal lives now. (plays the music) Hit it!

The Nick show Hey Dude opening song begins to play in the van from X-Vena for everyone gather up to sing as X-Vena and Sinba just watched them having fun.

Demon-Eye group and Lou: Hey Dude  
It's a little wild and a little strange  
When you make a home out on the range  
Start your horse and come along  
But you can't get a ride if you can't hold on  
Singing  
Hippy-ti-yi-ya  
(Hippy-ti-yi-what?)  
Like the cowboys say  
(Sing it again now)  
Hippy-ti-yi-ya  
(Get along little doggies)  
'Til the break of day  
Better what out for those man-eating jack rabbits  
And that killer cacti  
Hey Dude

Everyone laughed afterwards for it was fun. Then Terra sneezes hard with green goo dripping from her nose, making everyone to freak out a bit. She looked confused.

Terra: What? Its burgers here, no slime. See?

Fox, Lou, X-Vena, Sinba, Jason, and Ray were gross out only for Mikki and Richie to laugh for those two with no family became very good brother and sister/ friends and always will be.

Mikki: Oh, Ms. Ivy…

Richie: (yells) God bless you!

The van drives back in the neighbor hood close to where Lou's home is almost near at another neighbor hood down the streets for the sun sets down until tomorrow. For love, a mysterious past to be solved, new powers to use for good, saving lives, hunting for bounties, and making friends to help one another no matter what the danger is – for X-Vena will soon find more about herself and Richie searching for his father; but for now he's happy to have his favorite heroes on his side as his family, true love from Lou, his partner robot, and his big sister Mikki Minimo for they're a lot alike. So many things to uncover little by little sooner or later.

Remember, Kids, don't do Drugs….


	18. Christmas Horror Special OVA

Code Name: Demon-Eye

By Tayla Drago

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye' series proudly presents an OVA special… *Code Name: 'Demon-Eye' Christmas Horror Special OVA (takes place after episode 19) or a Alice in Wonderland-like story of a Christmas style of a nightmare adventure with some changes and different themes.

Code Name: 'Demon-Eye' Christmas Horror Special OVA or… (Terra in Christmas World)

'Cast members… Know who's who but Christmas version instead':

Terra Ivy - as herself and Alice (Alice)

*Becky Gold - as herself a little girl with special powers

*Mr. Glow Dog - as stuff doll but acts himself as a talking toy dog

Black Boom Foxy - herself and White Angel (Knave of the Hearts)

Jason Brown - as himself and the Nut Cracker Prince (White Rabbit)

Ray Leonardo K - as himself and Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer (Mad Hatter)

Mikki Minimo - as herself and walking and talking Ballerina Doll (Walking and Talking Mushroom)

Richie Hacker - as himself and the Puppet Judderman (Cheshire Cat)

Sinba, the Black Panther - as himself and the Abominable Snow Monster (Juggernaut Monster but in Water)

X-Vena - as herself as a robot and Ice Pixie (The Caterpillar)

Mayor Mojoku - as himself as chief of the police force and Santa Claus (King of Hearts)

*Becky's Mother and Father - as themselves

Hawk Eye - as herself and a holiday talk Horse (The Mouse/ Talking Door Knob)

Guzzle Bella - as herself and the Snow Princess ruler of Christmas Town (Queen of Hearts or The Red Queen)

Kimberly Taylor - as herself and a talking Red Rose-like person with beauty (Talking Flower)

Jab Jab - as himself as a Demon Dog and a White Timbre Wolf (Doo-Doo Bird)

Rex Claw - as himself and a Christmas Baker (Chef)

Stacie Cooler - as herself and an Angel Cake (The Duchess)

Dr. Hicks - as a Chipmunk (The Lizard)

Alice and Derek - as themselves and Jack-in-a-Box and Doll Orient (two annoying mice)

Dex Plix - as a Cowboy (Fish Footman)

Luke Carrey - as a Stuffed Bear (Frogman)

Launch - as a Polar Bear (The Mock Turtle)

Fee Fee Lou - as a Gingerbread Cookie Person (Flamingo Girl)

Jerry Hawk - as Toy Solider (Humpy Dumpy)

Unit Laser - as a Toy Train (Hedgehog Machine instead of a man)

Rat - as a Christmas Tree (Talking Christmas Tree)

Raven - as a Woodpecker (living on the talking Christmas Tree)

Polly - as Elves (Card of Flush Armies)

Jennie Vine - as a Figure Barbie Ice Skater (The March Hare but a Girl)

*Kathleen Diane - as herself as a the bad guy who steals children in dreams and Wicked Scary Lady Demons (Dark Shadows of an evil side of the Red Queen)

*Demon Rats - as themselves who work for Kathleen (Sewer Rats)

*Dark Shadows (Wicked Scary Lady's minions)

Mariah Flower - as Penguin with glasses (Dormouse 1)

Johnny Shot - as Penguin with camera around his neck (Dormouse 2)

Jackie X. - as Penguin with head band (Dormouse 3)

July Blue - as Penguin with ear rings (Dormouse 4)

Melissa Star - as the Candy Maker also a cameo in spirit

Nicolas Ivy, Lisa Ivy and Thomas - as themselves as spirit cameo

Jessie Stone and Rosa Keri - as Sister Seals (Tweedledee and Tweedledum)

*Missing Children - as themselves

The story begins on the new day of 2006 year on Christmas Eve (December the 24th) afternoon in California. A lovely sunny day of a state that never snows like Texas and Arizona, for it was another year f Christmas once again for everyone to still celebrated it on a nice warm weather with no snow but still designs and all up of a Summer-like holidays; everyone family and love ones finish with their shopping, getting a tree, having lights inside the house and out, Christmas movies, food, drinks, having fun, not being cold at all, wearing summer clothes still, and much more… Even the Demon-Eye members are celebrating it too together this year after soon many bounty captures and work to be done they all get a break until their next bounty hunting just in case. Down at the police station Mojoku, Hawk Eye, General, Guzzle, and some other cops have their party of Christmas and so does Ray's friends Jennie, Mariah, Johnny, Jackie, and July back at their apartment; the rest too back at Jason and Terra's high school just going on Christmas Vacation now even for Principle Moore and his family. Lou and her family, with four friends of the Demon-Eye members Dex, Luke, Jessie, and Rosa having fun at a friend's big party Christmas all night long, along with the pet shop store for the birds to be ready for Santa as well as both Polly and Raven helping out, Launch too back at her home, Jerry and his robot help make the dinner for their family, Rat helping out the homeless in his neighbor hood, and let's not forget all the children excited to get gifts from Santa Claus again 'or so they think of'… Dr. Hicks working hard on Christmas Eve before he goes home to enjoy the holidays, the Drop Out Gang Stacie, Rex, Jab Jab, the other kids, and Kimberly try having the best Christmas again this year together, with Alice and Derek doing their show just in case before they air off tonight, and who cannot forget the bounty hunter heroes having their own Christmas together. Fox making sure all the colorful lights work okay, both Richie and Mikki pick out the good candy treats 'only for Richie to eat soon non-stop, Sinba making sure the place looks clean, X-Vena searching on You Tube to pick a good holiday movie to watch, Jason giving water in the Christmas tree, and Ray getting himself a good work out on making sure the food is all good for tonight. All was good but for one… That was Terra Ivy for having her third year without her family and brother with her to celebrate it like they did long ago, for every year she feels so miserable and very sad to have Christmas alone without ever being happy, always being in a very bad mood to take her anger out on others to release it out of her body to anyone, Jason (although he tries every year to cheer his woman up), and on children. For she narrates herself telling a story on this Christmas night on her weirdness dream of her life time with one child in it, with her words of the story of Alice in Wonderland of a Christmas style.

Terra: (sighs in sadness seeing every Christmas things around her) Here we go again…

Terra Ivy begins to narrator her side of the story.

"Once again it's Christmas Eve, for my third miserable year to have without my Big Brother here or Melissa and my Mom and Dad being alive to be with me. It was one of those good times even with Jason with us but with only him and me it still makes me feel terrible having it, for the third year without them and now with me joining the Demon-Eye gang is more difficult to do. Just seeing and hearing everything makes me sadder and madder at once."

Terra tells about the actions she's doing while telling it.

"Everything I see, hear, go near, and bumping into people who loves the holidays makes me get upset all over. From bad headaches, sadness of my past to think about to make me scream really loud, go crazy just to crush anything object I see from punches and kicks to get it all out of my body, I even yell at others for no reason which makes them all run away… And would you even believe I take it all out on the children too?

That's right. But I'm no Scrooge from the Christmas Carol story.

I have to be a little bit more careful not scaring the kids away that leave me to tell another story. About six months ago, every child in every state, town, countries, and so on all go missing from their own beds at night times without a trace. No kidnappers, murder, turning invisible, uncontrollable mutation powers, just nothing. I'm talking about someone with the powers to make kids go missing with their mothers and fathers go crazy and very tear down missing their own children. Okay, that makes me upset still just thinking about it! Fox, I, and the others have been on the case for quite some time now but with no leads, clues, and suspects to solve this and get our bounty so it's still on hold for the time being, not good news at all to hear I know. Between the case and my suffering it doesn't change a thing or never will in any year for me… For Jason Brown it was nice of him to always make me feel better, I don't think it will the third time so no offense to him or Ray's first with us too who wants a little kiss or a peek on the cheek won't do for me either. Sorry, dude. Yep, the bounty hunt and the bad holiday of a life time sucks to never help me out. Or so I thought. For this year in one night changes everything after coming across with a young little girl who's only with five years old, on the streets…

Oh, wait! I forgot to mention I was out doing my favorite things and carrying lots of junk 'like you want to know what I bought' and was on my way home or hideout where I met – her."

Terra bumps into a little girl as the two walked into each other. For this five year old girl was a cute red head person with a pure heart: has bright blue glowing-like eyes, freckles on her cheeks, a long red hair in two stick up pony-tails of yellow ribbons, bright skin, wearing a pink dress (similar like Princess Peaches one but doesn't go all the way down), long brown kids' boots with bunnies on it, a golden bow on the back of her dress, and wears a silver necklace with a blue sapphire on it that was real. Her name is Becky Gold who's one of the friendliest, kindest, happiest, and caring daughters of a loving hard working business family ever. Her mother is a cooker and her father works at a car dealing/buying company as she tries waiting for them near the car store to pick her up to go to the groceries to by holiday foods. Where Becky bumps into Terra in the spot, the little girl was smiling happily but Terra wasn't not in the mood she's in.

Becky: Excuse me, Lady, but may I have my bag back please?

Terra: Bag?

Becky: Yes, I drop it next to you.

Becky points out the bag with something in it to Terra next to her feet; she grabs it then takes out her anger at Becky for not just her misery on Christmas but for a child to be out on the streets alone.

Terra: (snaps at Becky) Listen, brat, its dangerous being on being by you without a grown up you know! Plus you're not supposed to talk to strangers! Do you have any parent!? There's a bad man taking others like you away if you don't watch your back!

Terra's yelling made poor little Becky cry in the cute way but too sad to watch. Terra was about to leave with the bag next to Becky, but seeing that she didn't mean to get angry at her, she turn around to say that she was sorry by handing some tissues to her.

Terra: Here.

Becky blows her nose hard leaving Terra to wipe the tears off her face.

Terra: And here, your bag. (hands the bag to Becky) Look I'm sorry for yelling at you like that but what I said is true.

Becky: About missing kids like me and should watch out for bad people? I know about that, Lady, I'm waiting for my Mommy and Daddy to get out of work at the Chevy Car place.

Becky pointed out the Chevy area across the street where her father works on where she's waiting for her parents.

Terra Okay, so you do have a family good. And did they say to wait there?

Becky: Yes.

Terra: Good. So tell me why you left that spot?

Becky: Because I was just finishing my Christmas shopping at a nearby store to get. It was in and out, I knew the place and a bought what I needed. (shows the receipt) See? I paid for it.

Terra: So now you're going back for real to wait?

Becky: Of course I am, Lady.

Terra: (to herself) Lady…? (to Becky) I have a name you know.

Becky: Really? Look I'll be okay. My Mommy said to stay where you are or somewhere you know very well and good people and don't go anywhere else. I'm a good girl, I've always been and for Santa too this year.

Terra: I see… That's good, you got everything.

Becky notices that Terra was really sad.

Becky: Say, Lady- I mean, Miss, you don't like Christmas?

Terra: Well, not like I hated it or anything. It just it's been three years since I had a good Christmas with my family and they're not here so now it's my third feeling sad and hateful like every year I do.

Becky: Oh, no. No family Christmas? How sad. What happen to your Mommy and Daddy? Why aren't they here? Do you have other family members?

Terra: My parents aren't… Well… They aren't around no more to put it like that, my Big Brother is missing somewhere who doesn't know that I'm alive, and I got no one else but my childhood friend who's cute. I got friends too it just… Doesn't feel right for me. (snaps out of it) Wait! A kid like you why I am talking about this?

Becky: No, it's alright. I get it. People should never be sad on Christmas. They should be happy to get presents, being with people you care for or family, have food, and watch movies for Santa to be happy for you not being sad. You shouldn't be alone anymore.

Terra: It's fine, I'm use to it.

Becky: No! (grabs hold of Terra's arm) You should have a good Christmas with me and my Mommy and Daddy; you can be my new big sister. You can. You don't need bad brother and runaway parents like yours, you can have us with your friends.

Terra: you're serious? You're not like any other kid I seen before.

Becky: Well, now you can. My name is Becky Gold like material gold. (laughs in a cute way) What's yours?

Terra: Terra Ivy. But you don't want to be hanging out with me; I'm like a cop that hunts bad guys.

Becky: Like a super hero police person?

Terra: Something like that…

Becky: Oh, that's why you're so busy. That's okay; maybe when you're done we can play, alright? Please?

Terra: Well, I…?

Becky: Let's shake on it.

Before Terra could shake Becky's hand to make a promise to be friends, Becky's Father and Mother were coming out of Chevy's to leave and get their daughter to bring back home by calling her on where she is where they can see her.

Becky's Mom: Becky, where are you?

Becky's Dad: Time to go home now.

Becky: Oops, there's my Mommy and Daddy now. (grabs Terra's hand and shakes it) There we go. Terri, you and I are now best friends so I'll play with you tomorrow on Christmas Day, okay? I'll make sure that Santa gives you a gift too. I got to go now, I'll see you later. (leaves)

Terra: Oh! Okay, stay safe I don't want you getting hurt now! And watch where you're crossing the streets!

Becky: Okay!

Becky goes back to her family waiting for her across the streets as she waves good bye to Terra and she did the same, afterwards she felt silly doing that as she's a member of a new family.

Terra: (to herself) Well, that was weird. I mean come on! Who does this Becky girl thinks I am a brand new sister that she picks out without knowing anything about them? I have to admit compare to that freak Richie and his girlfriend Lou ninja girl, this one's alright. Nice enough to cheer me up a bit, just a little.

As Terra sees Becky back with her family about to leave to their car together, someone on the streets started shooting in the air a shot gun for everyone all over the town to hear so many times as she walks up to the Gold family. Having dark purple eyes, dark blue lip stick on her lips, long purple hair, lots of black jewelry on, a short black dress, carrying a black bag, and black high heel shoes she was one of the most wanted bounties on the most wanted list name Kathleen Diane. The Father went up to Kathleen to ask what her business with them is but instead she knocks him out with the heavy handle of the shot gun, making him go out cold on the sidewalks leaving his wife and Becky scared as they try to run away fast while holding hands; only for Kathleen to run after them to slow them down with powerful sleeping gas she releases making the Mother of Beck to fall asleep to leave Becky defenseless 'while Terra was watching everything seeing that this was serious now'. She had gone save Becky and stop Kathleen quickly in her Harpy form. For Kathleen approaches to Becky trying to scream for help 'some went to call for the cops while other runs away in fear' being dragged away by the arm grabbing.

Kathleen: (to Becky) Come, child, your new home is with me. (got a wet cloth to use on Becky to put her to sleep for a while)

Becky: No! Let go of me! Help! Mommy! Daddy! Anyone! Terri! Save me please! Stranger! Stranger!

Kathleen: I'm no stranger, sweetie; I'm your new better mommy to love forever.

Terra: You're about to be in hell when I'm done with you, freak show!

Terra uses her feathers to drop the two items out of Kathleen's hands, blows her away, and takes Becky to safety.

Terra: You're okay.

Becky: Terri…? (surprise to see Terra on what she looks like now)

Terra: No time to talk! We need to go now!

Kathleen gets back up really fast and very mad about to strike back.

Becky: (sees Kathleen catching up to them) Terri, watch out!

Terra was about to attack Kathleen again, but she fights back by running up to her head butting and shocking her with a powerful electric taster stunning Terra's body badly and sending her flying with a powerful kick. Before she did 'without even knowing', Becky tries grabbing hold of Terra from her arm sending weird energy-like waves of a mutation powers she has within inside of Terra then she goes flying hitting hard into the big metal trash can. Becky try all that she could to break free from Kathleen's grasp, but she was too strong no matter how much Becky tried to struggle or call out for Terra.

Becky: Terri!

Kathleen: Now you're mine.

Kathleen covers Becky's mouth with a wet cloth of sleeping chemicals to make Becky fall asleep for her to take away easily.

Becky: No! Stop, I won't let you take me! Terri! Help me! Help us quickly! Help!

Terra: No… Becky… (blacks out)

Before Terra knew it trying to reach to Becky as she was being carried away from Kathleen for everyone t watch while they were hiding as the police sirens were coming meaning the police will arrive too late to stop her, Terra soon slowly sees darkness to be out cold. With her mind in a deep sleep herself after that powerful hit she fears the worse will happen to Becky like the other missing kids.

"Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse for me on Christmas out of all the bad crap I been through, this had to happen to me. Minding my own business, meeting a cute kid, seeing trouble, stopping trouble, and then failing to see another victim being taken away by a psycho mother-like being of a criminal! That wasn't a normal freak show alright, some other bad guy on the loose with powers. Can I say the same for that kid Becky? I couldn't tell really… I always face death only to be in a deep sleep with nothing left to do but Becky's bag of the gift in my hands. I mean, damn it! This can't be how it ends for me, right?

Wrong! You'll see. For once I finally get up things will soon get crazy for me unlike anything else in any fairy tale that I have read in my life time – I'm talking about a cooler version of mine that's cool and a kick ass version of both Christmas things and Alice in Wonderland in one story. Oh, you'll so enjoy it as much as I will later on."

Prologue – Alice Awake/dreaming again

Terra started remembering her good old days in her past where she, Nicolas, and her parents were all celebrating Christmas together as a family 'along with Jason, Melissa, and Kimberly' with every detail Terra was telling was showing her past as a child then.

"I couldn't forget the greatest times I ever had with just me, my Big Brother, Mom, and Dad for we were the only four members in the family t always have a great Christmas together. It sucked that I didn't have any uncles, aunts, grandmothers, grandfathers, great grandparents, cousins, nephews, or nieces but only us four. But it didn't matter we all loved each other very much. My parents were hard working people and so was Big Brother afterwards when he got older before I did; so we had one of the best Christmas's every year little by little and the years going by growing up. Soon Kimberly 'I couldn't believe an orphan like her had a fun time once before Melissa came along' and Jason too with no parents at all had tons of fun and our friends as part of the family too, sort of.

One of my favorite year was when Big Brother and I were kids or very little where we always had fun four he was four years older than me, one of my favorite gifts from him was a dog doll that when you hug it glows in the dark and was one of my best friends for which I still had today… As a treasure to remember my Big Brother until he returns to me one day or when I find him! I'm not a baby you know! That doesn't mean I can hold on to it forever as a memento. The toy was called Mr. Glow Dog but I always called it Brightly for short. Since the craziness happening to both Kimberly, myself, Big Brother disappearing, the JAM break out, the powers, and my parents and Melissa's murder three years ago I had one of my worse year on Christmas to never be happy again. So now you all know half of my reasons why I can never be happy on Christmas which is now my third year without my family."

Terra was still out cold completely but soon and slowly she wakes up from the voice coming from Fox herself. For the sound was quiet at first which soon becomes a bit louder for Terra to hear, while opening her eyes. From a blurry view which it finally clears up for her to see normally again.

Fox: Terra, sugar? You okay, can you move?

Terra: Fox…? Hey. (gets up only for her head to hurt badly) Ow! Jesus, my head!

Fox: (laughs) You said Jesus.

Terra: Get off my back.

Terra remembers being in the fight with Kathleen to save Becky from her and her parents were hurt from protecting her daughter, she started to panic.

Terra: Where's Becky!?

Fox: Who?

Terra: The little girl! Some crazy bitch came out of nowhere with a loaded shot gun, taking the beating to her parents, and tries kidnapping the kid! That's who! I tried stopping her but somehow I underestimated her strength that was some brutal force. We have to stop her!

Fox: Oh, that. We did try stopping her while I was looking for you but no luck. She took the kid and got away for what the parents told the cops they're with them for questioning.

Terra: So they're okay?

Fox: Yes, just not happy to see their daughter being taken away.

Fox pointed out to Terra seeing the police asking questions about Kathleen and hoping to find the whereabouts to their daughter, for the mother was upset crying for her husband to confirm her. Terra felt really sorry for them which had something to do with the missing children case.

Terra: Fox, you don't think this is connected to the other missing children?

Fox: Possibly.

Terra: Then that crazy person might be behind all of it. We got to stop her!

Fox stops Terra.

Fox: Hold on, Terra. We have to wait right now; until we get orders from Mojoku we can't do anything about it. Not you, me, or the others plus is Christmas Eve, tomorrows Christmas Day a big holiday, and we can't-

Terra: What!? Are you serious!? We can't say about it!?

Fox: Well, I try to but no luck. And for us to spend the first team Christmas…

Terra got mad on what she wasn't hearing from Fox, it wasn't like her at all for they always go down to business and never fail on it but not this one. She runs up to Fox, grabs her by the shirt, and demands real reasons why.

Terra: Oh I see. You want us to mind our own business like it was no big deal leaving innocent brats in danger from a dirty slut by having a good Christmas like family! Is that right!? Well, sorry to be so sensitive on this but I'll pass for Christmas is bad news for me since my parents were killed and my Big Brother went missing!

Fox: Like hell you will, girl!

Terra: I'm doing it whether you like it or not!

Fox slaps Terra's across the face really hard to snap her out of it and was angry at her.

Terra: Fox…?

Fox: I said no and that's final until we're called in! (stops the subject) Now let's go back home.

Terra felt like walking home alone instead of getting a ride back with Fox.

Terra: No thanks, I'll walk.

Fox: (to herself) See you back I guess.

Terra had no trouble walking back home by herself while carrying things and holding on to the bag of Becky's present's in, she looks at it seeing it's the old fairy tale called 'Alice in Wonderland'. It has been a while since she read the book like that since her elementary school.

Terra: Alice in Wonderland, huh? I haven't read this book in a long time. Makes me want to read it again.

Fox follows Terra while driving slowly knowing on what she said to her was the wrong thing to do, just give a choice that she or her team can't break the law to do it. Back at the neighbor hood River Road 'with lots of people getting ready for Christmas' so of course was Demon-Eye members back at their home/hide out; with Jason up stairs in the other room doing some work, Ray almost finish setting up dinner, X-Vena setting up the Christmas lights in and out of the house with the music playing, Sinba decorating the Christmas tree, and both of Mikki and Richie doing the same with orients and candy-canes to put up for everyone one of them was having fun for another good year.

Ray: (to everyone from the kitchen) Hey, you guys, it's almost done! Get ready to eat soon! (to himself) This is going to be the best Christmas ever. Even more better to treat Terra so good she might kiss me underneath mistletoe; I'm so excited for that to happen!

Ray continues setting up the table with Jason almost done and thinking the same thing Ray was with Terra only to cheer her up after two times for the third to be hopefully a better one.

Jason: Oh, Terra… Please have a good one this year for me?

Sinba, Mikki, and Richie were almost done with the tree besides X-Vena first Christmas to have the other three were happy to have it together as friends.

Richie: (singing joyfully while finishing the tree) Jingle bell, jingle bells, lots of candy-canes. Eat for me, sweet of treats, and some for the tree…

Mikki: Mr. Hacker, don't eat so much. You'll spoiled dinner and it's for the tree.

Richie: I can't help it if I love candy so much.

Mikki: But it's for eating after dinner.

Richie: Hey, first Christmas with anyone here.

Mikki: Yeah, me too, without our parents. But will still make it happen together.

Richie: You bet! (looks around the house) Say, where's Terra and Foxy gone to?

X-Vena: I believe Fox went to go check on Terra for her afternoon stroll. Though she isn't so happy celebrating Christmas with us or ever for three years.

Richie: Why's that?

Mikki: Because on what happen to her that's far worse on what happen to us. Mr. Brown's parents murder, Mr. Leonardo never having any family, my killed, Mr. Hacker's missing father, Sinba found from the wild, X-Vena program into a robot, Ms. Foxy born alone, but Ms. Ivy… Her older brother going missing and her parent's murder and being set up on a crime she didn't do for people to hate you forever? Its hard also sad just thinking about it.

X-Vena: We know, Mikki, we all know.

Richie: So that's why we're making Terra's a good one?

Mikki: Yep! We got everything set up so now we wait until tomorrow to surprise her with.

Sinba catches the nut cracker doll that almost fell quickly and puts it further away from everyone else on the floor.

Richie: Nice on, boy! Is that Terra's surprise?

X-Vena: Ah, Richie, I do believe that's far from it. But it does tell a beautiful tale.

Mikki: The Nut Cracker Prince is a popular and most beautiful story ever. A tale that's about a girl having a cracker doll that comes to life a handsome prince and they both fall in love into a lovely world with magic.

X-Vena: Besides in a magical world with creatures, snow, animals, bad rats, and toys coming to live it is a wonderful story.

Richie: Like Alice in Wonderland, Snow White, or Santa Claus is Coming to Town?

Mikki: The last part doesn't really have a point there, Mr. Hacker.

Richie: Oh. In any case, let's make a good one for Terra here!

X-Vena: Of course!

Mikki: Here, here!

Sinba roars a bit.

X-Vena finally lights up the last plug to the Christmas tree as it looked great with lots of other things on it.

Richie: Hooray! We did it, it works! (dances around on the ladder while holding a bag full of candy) It works, it works-

Both Terra and Fox return as Terra openings the door so hard for the tree to be push aside a bit making Richie to lose balance and fall on the floor really hard only to land on Sinba saving him. He was alright for Mikki and X-Vena to call that one a close call. As Terra entered in room and still mad at Fox 'who came next' and still fighting about the bounty and missing children case they won't do, all because of the holidays stopping them.

X-Vena: Nice save there, Sinba, close one.

Mikki: (to Richie going up to him) Mr. Hacker, are you okay?

Richie moves his head up with a candy-cane launched up his nose.

Richie: I think I'll be fine.

Mikki: Mr. Hacker, your nose!

Richie: What? (sees the candy) Oh, no problem.

Richie snorts the entire candy-cane up his nose with great force then eating it normally with Sinba's eyes rolling back and X-Vena and Mikki were shocked after seeing that.

Richie: I was hungry!

Mikki: Hey, welcome back, you two… Huh?

Terra and Fox were auguring in words for X-Vena knew it was serious to get involved so she slowly backs away from them, same with Mikki trying to get Richie out of the room.

Richie: What's going on?

Mikki: Something for us not to be involved in right now, trust us.

Richie: Okay.

As soon as X-Vena, Mikki, and Richie stayed close together in the other room Sinba try to stop both Fox and Terra from fighting himself, but Terra turns around giving Sinba the evil look in her eyes. That scared him enough to go in the other room with the other three. Only for Ray to stay close to the kitchen to hear everything going on between the two girls.

Ray: Oh, boy. Now what are they fighting about?

Fox: Look, Terra, what more can I funky say to you? I'm sorry. But if it'll make you feel any better once we get the word to go, I'll be sure you can get debts on this kidnapper children freak show. But you can't just make me change my mind by arguing here.

Terra: Oh, please! I told once about my past for Jason told you more that I'm not celebrating Christmas anymore or with you because it makes me feel like crap!

Fox: Hearing you say that make you sound and act like a child right now!

Terra: As if! I want to do the job myself and you won't let me!

Fox: I said we will but not now! After all the planning we got for you too!

Terra: I don't need it!

Fox: But in a nice weather like this to have Christmas is like summer all the time. We're only trying to make you feel better, Terra.

Terra: Look, Fox. No tree, lights, music, food, toys, styling, or taking some vacation from bounty hunting isn't going to make me feel any better. I only want that person behind the children's kidnapping and save Becky, I'm surprise you of all people and the others here can be so… So… So cold hearted! If any way I can do something to fix it all, I would!

Fox: Well, tough luck, girlfriend! I'm not your guardian angel to use my wand to go back in time to change it. So face the facts already after all we did for you!

Terra: Did for me!? I just wish I was away from you here and went somewhere someone would understand me better!

Fox: Was that supposed to mean? It almost sounded gay coming out of your mouth!

Terra: Well… Ah… Ah…

Terra punches Fox to the face and yells from the top of her lungs.

Terra: You're gay!

Terra just runs up stairs to her room 'without anyone noticing that she was crying a little'. On her way up, Ray bumps into her to try to cheer her up.

Ray: Excuse me, Terra, I made you some-

Terra without think accidentally shoves Ray out of the way dropping the food and drink all over him. Terra sounds seeing what she has done and turns around to help him out.

Ray: (was deeply hurt a bit but shocked on what just happened) Terra…?

Terra: Oh, God! Ray, I'm so sorry! (cleans Ray off with a towel) Please forgive me, I didn't see and all and I'm not in a good mood. Please don't be mad at me.

Ray: (blushes) No, not at you at all, Terra. So care to eat?

Terra: Sorry, not right now. But can you save me sound for later if I get hungry please?

Ray: I guess so. How long will you be in your room?

Terra: Long enough for the days to end. (goes up stairs) Thanks, Ray.

Ray has no choice. Although he did his best to cheer Terra up but failed, that doesn't mean his food will do better for left over's and won't give up trying.

Ray: Sure, Terra, will do!

Ray tires to smile for her and goes back into the kitchen to stay away from Fox for a while. X-Vena, Sinba, Richie, and Mikki join him quietly leaving Fox to be silent after being punches from Terra like that and got her feeling hurt from her, but to herself she did kind of saw that one coming to her for the only thing she can say out of her mouth.

Fox: Looking at other girls naked if you're the same gender as they are isn't gay!

Fox then kicks a bag of candy-canes and went to sit down on the coach to calm herself down before she feels like eating later on. Jason heard everything in the other room so he knows what's best to talk to Terra alone for the others tried their best to but with no luck at all; hours went by as it was night time with all the Christmas lights from outside go on showing a wonderful view for everyone to look at as Terra sat in the dark alone in her room just staring at the ceiling and holding on to Becky's book for she has read the story so many times to be her favorite one. That's when Jason comes in with food and drink to bring in for her to eat thanks to Ray.

Jason: Hey, Terra. Knock, knock, it's me coming in with some food and all.

Terra: (sighs) Come in then.

Jason: Thanks. (puts the plate of food and glass drink on the desk) Ray wanted me to bring this up to you knowing you'll get hungry later on so be sure to thank him later.

Terra: I take it you heard Fox and me fighting?

Jason: Yes. I think I know the whole detail, Fox told me you were going to be mad in the first place she told me it all. I almost yelled at her but I knew it'll only leave to nothing; Mojoku called Fox two weeks ago about the case and how the next target had to be the Gold family's only daughter and just as were about to find the mysterious bounty he lets us go saying it was dangerous and cause of Christmas. Talk about your unhappy ending there.

Terra: I see… Thanks, grandpa, for nothing. We got a selfish winner of the year, people.

Jason: For what Fox said that she, the others, and myself are trying to do you refuse to have a good Christmas for once.

Terra: Sorry I can't help it, Jason, you know that for the past years.

Jason pulls Terra close to his lap looking serious.

Jason: Just listen to me please! (takes a deep breath) Terra, this is your third year to have a bad Christmas misery. I know that we had such great times when you Mom, your Dad, Nicolas, Melissa, and even Kimberly Taylor had a great time spending the holidays with us. Hell, even Luke, Dex, Jessie, and Rosa were they for us after what happen three years ago. It sucks, really it does! (started crying a bit) Terra, here we are with real friends with no homes like us being here to have a great Christmas and for us to have fun, why can't you? Just try it and I promise you tomorrow after we have fun we'll begin our bounty hunt to save the kids by my word too on it. Please, Terra, would you have some fun this year? Please?

Jason in tears begs Terra to have a good Christmas with a promise to make and do later on, then hugs her leaving Terra surprise to see Jason Brown act like this with a very good point for he feels the same way she was after losing his family, then hers afterwards to have a bad life. This time to try to have some changes.

Terra: Jason…

Jason: Don't do this just for Fox, Mikki, Richie, Sinba, X-Vena, and Ray but for me too. What you want to do so badly is the right thing, I understand. Your parents want you to have fun too. You know that.

Terra knew that she'll soon regret a bit of it later on but she couldn't say no to Jason. Or the sad look on his face he's giving to her.

Terra: I guess so… Fine, I'll do it tomorrow, okay?

Jason: (wipes the tears off his face) Really?

Terra: Yes. Just let me relax and I promise we'll both have a good Christmas tomorrow morning which after that its bounty hunting time. I'm holding you to that with or without Fox and Mojoku's invitation.

Jason: Okay. (hugs Terra again) Oh, thank you, Terra, thank you.

Both Jason and Terra looked at each other for seconds into each other's eyes, drawn by their beauty and looks they were about to kiss on the lips but Terra stops it for she felt like eating.

Terra: Well, this talk sure made me hungry I better eat.

Jason: (snaps out of it) Oh, sure. Can I join you? I haven't eaten yet.

Terra: Really? Let's dig in I guess.

The two began to eat together on the desk trying to enjoy their alright Christmas Eve so far this time this year.

Jason: Merry Christmas, Terra.

Terra: Yeah, yeah, just eat.

Another hour went by fast for it was now close to 11:00 pm or so for everyone in the neighbor hood and the rest of the people to be asleep. Poor Mother and father of Becky had to sleep hoping their daughter to be found soon along with her other relatives thinking about her also the cops on stand by keeping an eye on the family who lose their children just in case the kidnapper tries killing them they can never be too sure; as the Demon-Eye went to sleep in for tomorrow big day for Fox, Ray, Sinba, Mikki, Richie, X-Vena, Jason, and Terra too. Terra puts Jason on another spare bed for him to sleep in her room as she quietly cleans up the mess by bring the plate and glass downstairs in the dishwasher, cleaning herself up, and then going back to her room to sleep. She comes across a nut cracker doll on her way up; she picks it up to look at it closely. Then she smiles to have it with her for the night along with the book until she saves Becky to return it to her later, before she can sleep she looks outside of her window to see the Christmas lights on and thinking about the fight she went through with Fox while thinking to herself the real reason people celebrate Christmas. It wasn't because of Santa Claus that grownups tell the story to their kids but really it's the birth of God's son Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day and Terra knows it.

"I was still surprise to hear that kids love to hear about a make believe person name Santa who delivers gifts to all the good boys and girls for many generations without knowing the true meaning of Christmas. For me, Big Brother, and Jason had to know about around ages 10 and 11. The night on

December the 25th is when God's son known as Jesus Christ was born in Bethlehem: in a born with animals, son of Mary and Josiah, with a boy with sleep, in a desert, send by God himself, big star, three kings baring gifts, and soon became a year of giving, caring and loving. Or those who are upset with region a little too far, ouch!

It's true, but for the children I pretend that Santa is real for them to be happy and maybe for me after hearing from Jason to try this year for he knows after being with me so many years, cute and sensitive. So, hang in there, Becky, I'm coming for you and the others real soon. And I don't care if grandpa or Fox tell me what to do or get into trouble when it's over. I'll deal with it; I'll pray until I arrive you'll see. Ha! Makes me feel like a brand new person of the three kings."

Terra soon goes to her own bed to sleep while listen to one of the Christmas songs in her head as she tries falling asleep and slowly closing her eyes for something good to come around soon. One of the listen she imaged was 'Jennifer Avalon – We Three Kings'. Soon Terra Ivy was sleeping soundly well without a care in a world. During the song playing through it was showing so many different light shows appearing one at a time until the song was over. The nights goes by fast for everyone to be fast asleep on a Christmas Eve night soon became a new day, 12:00 am Christmas Day now. Terra was still sleeping soundly until she started to hear a cry for help of a crying child echoing that began to be a weak voice then becoming louder; to Terra thinking at first to herself that it was a dream but soon became very real of the voice of Becky's crying for help which the voice of hers got loud enough to wake Terra up.

Terra: Becky! (gets up to see nothing was there but she knew that she heard something) Weird… I know that wasn't a dream, it was Becky's cries of danger. But where and how can that happen here? Our hide out?

Terra runs into the next room to wake up Fox, but once she entered she check her bed for she wasn't in there sleeping at all. Not underneath the bed, the side of it, on the bed, in it, or anywhere in her room. So she tried Ray's room, but nothing and the same goes for Richie, X-Vena, Mikki, Sinba, and went back to her room to find Jason gone. For everyone just disappear all of a sudden that started to make Terra worried and confused.

Terra: (to herself) What is going on here? Where is everybody?

She bumps at her table, dropping her Mr. Glow Dog doll on the floor as she picks that up where the book and nut cracker doll was.

Terra: Brightly?

Becky's voice was heard from Terra again that was coming from the house alright. She runs in the living room to see poor Becky in danger from two big, black, scary, red evil eyes, rats the size of a human being that were trying to capture the little girl. Terra had to save her from them with Kathleen around or not she had no other choice.

Terra: Becky! (goes harpy mode) Hey, dumb and dumber free-loaders, back off!

The two giant rats ignore Terra and grabbed hold of Becky to take away. So she goes in to stop them by kicking one with a upper hi kick, punches the other multiple times, then jumps up in the air and drops down to stomp on the two rats to go out cold hard. As the rats are defeated this was Terra's s chance to save Becky, until a strange creature in black came inside the house so fast and grabbed Becky dragging her into a strange wrapping hole hidden in the coach and goes down.

Becky: (screaming while falling down) Help me, Terri; the Wicked Scary Lady's got me!

Terra: No!

With quick thinking, Terra uses her harpy claws to slash the shadow-like creature in two just as it was close in dragging Becky to the hole it escapes alone but Becky lands somewhere deep within the hole down below safely along with Terra's doll falling down too. For Terra tried calling out her name.

Terra: Becky!? Becky, answer me! Where are yo down there!? Becky!?

Out of nowhere coming from up stairs to down stairs where Terra was a strange man wearing a nut cracker suit that appear to be Jason Brow 'but wasn't really him' only to be in a rush to get to somewhere and couldn't stop until he was there not to be late.

Nut Cracker Prince: (running in panic) Man, oh man! I'm so late! I have to get back to find and save the children from the Wicked Scary Lady's grip! Have to save the Snow Princess for Santa! Got to find my true love too, must hurry! No time to waste!

Terra: Okay…? (surprise to see who she thought it was) Wait, Jason? What are you doing, where have you been?

The Nut Cracker Prince jumps into the strange hole and was gone.

Terra: Hey! Don't you dare run away from me while I'm talking to you! Jason! (wasn't happy so now she had to go in it alone) Guess we're doing things the hard way then.

Terra flies inside the hole that the further she slowly went down the cooler it was getting with both Jason and Becky to be found anywhere.

Terra: Jason? Jason? Becky, can you hear me? Okay, now I'm starting to freak out again. First my friends go missing, Becky's found, animals are after her like the damn freak show is, a hole appears on the floors, and Jason's losing it…

Terra Ivy suddenly turns back to her normal self which she didn't do at all, it just happen in seconds and can't fly right now.

Terra: (looks down) And now I can't fly for some reason, crap!

Terra began to fall really fast while landing on giant snowflakes falling down the hole one at a time made her slow down a bit to who knows what, so she grabs on to one to hold on to land her safely down without breaking a bone.

"Was this for real? Was this really happening to me right now? My powers just went away without me to control any of it where I almost died but was lucky to crash a ride for a bit to… Well, not sure of it yet. By the looks of this deep hole or rabbit's hole I'll soon find out what's happening and find both of Jason and Becky somewhere, I hope they'll be alright. And those weird shadow beasts and rat people, does it have to do with this craziness or the woman kidnapping the kids like Becky? I guess there's one way to find out in a minute or so – It's going to be a long fall. Boring!"

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Christmas Town

The hole finally comes to an end down below in what appears to be a icy cave with crystal wall-like mirrors all over the place inside where Terra landed safely, jumping from one side of the walls to another at a time until she reached down. She was amazed to see the things around her in such a big cave while slowly walking to see some more.

Terra: Wow… Talk about an underground world. (gets cold) Not to mention freezing! I knew I shouldn't brought some clothes before I left, bad time wearing PJ's!

A loud crushing sound was heard for Terra had step on something or someone one. She stopped, looks at her foot, and sees her childhood toy Mr. Glow Dog or Brightly was moving around like a small mouse. It was alive – a doll dog that was light and a little dark brown colored, with his tongue sticking out while smiling, a red collar, black eyes, and a stomach when pressing it can glow into so many colors showing like a rainbow. It was alright after Terra didn't mean to step on it for it doesn't talk but jumps around, movies around, and glows. For she was shocked to see her toy just suddenly coming to life out of the blue.

Terra: Brightly…?

It went over to hug Terra for it was happy to see her again for so long when she was little.

Terra: No way, you can move around and your light's work? I don't believe this.

Soon she hears Becky's voice coming from far away from her for she runs up to Terra hugging her too for she was happy to see someone that she can trust.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Becky, you're okay!

Becky: Yep, and it's all thanks to you.

Terra: To me? But how did you escape? I remember saving you but got the crap beaten from the bitch and she took you away before I was out.

Becky: I knew… I knew other kids like me would be somewhere here trapped like I almost was.

Terra: You mean the missing children? So it was her.

Becky: Yes- (sees Brightly on Terra's shoulder) Who's your toy?

Terra: Don't ask.

Becky: Oh… Anyways, after the lad hurt you and took me to her house about to do something bad like she did with the other kids I knew it wasn't good news, it was no doubt her the Wicked Scary Lady. The mean monster with no heart or love who steals children away from parents to try to love only to fail many times, it was an old folk's tale Mommy and Daddy tell a story about to me. When I knew what she was about to do I manage to get out and get help, but nothing. No one was around but you. Very scary. I saw the lady getting her big monster rats to get me into a dark room and you saved me there and again for me to land safely, I knew you would come down here to save me.

Terra: But they didn't hurt you?

Becky: No, I ran fast.

Terra: Glad to see you're okay, but where the hell are we?

Becky: Don't know. Maybe this is where Wicked Scary Lady hides the others in.

Terra: In a cave of a fridge and walking dolls? There has to be more than that like where's Jason?

Becky: Who?

Terra: My friend who came here too saying he was late or something. Dressing up weird and his name is Jason Brown. Well, in any case, kid, stay with me, okay? I don't want to lose you if we're going to find our way out and I want you to be on your best behavior or I'll leave you for good. No playing around this is serious.

Becky: Okay. (smiles) I'll be good.

Becky gets a bunny suit-like PJ's on herself that was pink and PJ's with feet like wearing a suit of it.

Becky: Look, I'm a rabbit!

Terra: Hey! How did you do that?

Becky: Did what, wearing this? I just think about it really hard and this happen.

Terra: Ah, man… (yells) Can somebody please tell me what's going on here!?

Terra's yelling cause Brightly to fall and runs to Becky for her to hold on to. Then out of the walls 'like ghosts passing through walls' comes a old man as Santa Claus himself in person (who looks like Mayor Mojoku) and a beautiful flying White Angel with powers (who looks like Fox). Seeing this happening Terra's starting to think that the people she knows isn't them here like the Nut Cracker Prince who looks a lot like Jason.

Terra: Fox? Old Man? (to herself) Okay, I'm starting to believe I'm not in Beverly Hills anymore.

Becky: Oh, wow! Look, Terri, a pretty Angel Girl and that's Santa himself! The real Santa Claus!

Both Becky and Brightly were excited but Terra was confused.

Santa: There's need to panic, my children. We are on your side and we need your help in our house badly or we'll never see Christmas ever again.

Angel: The Big Boss here has a point so hear us out.

Terra: But who are you two and where are we? Start talking.

Santa: (started laughing) Come now you have heard of me so many times for I am Santa Claus. The giver of gifts for good children all over every Christmas year and this is my partner the White Angel Guardian of the snow weather.

Angel: What's up? Please to meet you.

Becky: (waves) Hi, Santa. I was really good this year.

Santa: I see that you have while you, Ms. Ivy has have a sadden Christmas for three years now, am I right?

Terra was surprise to see that 'the' Santa Claus knows her name.

Terra: How do you know my name?

Santa: And know all about your once happy Christmas life with your family until three years later, how sad. And Becky Gold is a very good girl who enjoys the holidays with her family every year. For you see our finest warrior the Nut Cracker saw the danger who's on his way back to help us, for we are in grave danger by Wicked Scary Lady and has chosen you two to help us all.

Becky: There is no more Christmas? (wasn't happy to hear)

Angel: Well, not unless you help us out.

Becky: (turns to Terra) Terri, we'll help them save Christmas for us to have, right?

Terra: I'll decide that once I hear every detail.

Santa: Very well then. (to Angel) Angel.

Angel shows every detail happening in her words to Terra, Becky, and Brightly in her crystal ball.

Angel: It happen about this beginning of November month as Christmas was about to come around…

Terra: That's when the kids went missing at a time.

Angel: Right. On that month the Wicked Scary Lady became angrier for she was once a normal everyday woman with a new husband for a better future with each other, but a terrible car accident killed him leaving her poor child to die when she was pregnant inside of her. The woman was very sad being all alone with no child to love or fall in love again… Her heart soon gave into despair which some people say that she given her soul to the devil for in return she wanted a child to love forever; instead all she got was darkness. Consuming her into a very deadly demon of a Russian folk lore tail of a demon capturing bad children on Christmas that's similar to this one: underneath the hood she has many red eyes all over, with many mouths of sharp teeth, with long purple hair, looking green with arms and six tentacles, and controls darkness which can make any animal into monsters when she touches them; her goal is to get as many children with family or no family into Christmas Town where she drains their emotions within herself to become powerful and thinking it'll let her love children forever. But really she' only killing them within her without her knowing anything that her powers are very bad news. That problem leaves our home to become darkness and chaos without any children believing all over the world and are being hurt from evil makes our lovely home into a nightmare killing all the cute, happy, sweet, and fun times at a time. That's what's been happening to our home and soon Wicked Scary Lady took over by kidnapping Santa's wife the Snow Princess – putting her to deep sleep for more power and demands for children for if we don't do on what she says our home and many other lives will be destroyed. She doesn't realize the danger she's putting all of us through. Our home, our friends, our gifts, and our Christmas fun she has ruining it all and it'll be much worse if we don't do something or get help. We don't want to put anymore children's lives by her evil hands. It's terrible.

The three were feeling both surprised and very sad on what they were seeing right now.

Becky: So sad!

Terra hugs Becky the best way she can to make her feel a bit better.

Santa: There are some out in our home fighting back leaving them, the Nut Cracker Prince, my working Elves, Angel here, and myself left to stay alive but we don't know how long. Unless you two can help us out with your powers to save our home, my wife, the children, stop Wicked Scary Lady, and bring peace and joy again to Christmas Town. For you, Becky, have the power in doing so to give Ms. Ivy the strength that she needs to save everyone.

Becky did have a mutation power to make anything happen in her or anyone else's that she's in the imagination of a dream or nightmare.

Terra: Wait, Becky? You have powers!?

Becky: Yes, like you did with your birdie body.

Terra: You know about three years ago about the JAM thing too?

Becky: Yes, but I was affected not my Mommy or Daddy I have happy dreams until now.

Terra: Great! I'm in a dream I can't get out of.

Angel: Unless you save us then you two can go home, promise.

Terra: I know but…

Santa: But what?

Terra: If I can't go Harpy in this world how can Becky here help me out? What can I do?

Santa: Little Becky here can aid you with anything you need to fight back. You name it and it'll happen.

Becky tugs on Terra's long PJ's shirt-like dress.

Becky: Don't worry, Terri, I'll help any way I can. We have to help them and save the others.

Terra: In any case-

Becky: Don't say. Just think and I'll make it happen, that's how my powers work.

Terra: Fine.

Terra started to imagine very hard for Becky to make it happen once she read her mind. Smoke surrounds her making something happen wearing clothes of all Goth in black of a black short dress that's long, with long black boots, black pony-tails holding her hair up, purple long and black stripe socks, blue gloves, a black with a cross shape cocker-like necklace, and with design black devil's wings on the back of the dress. She also has a rainbow gun, with a small box full of bullets, a hammer, a mace, packs of smoke bombs, and a torch gun all in one bag for her to carry. After of all that that Terra thought of she was amazed on what she looks like now as she sees herself in the crystal mirrors.

Becky: Wow, you look like a super hero.

Terra: Tight! Now we're talking! Nice job, kid!

Both Becky and Brightly smiled.

Terra: Alright, we'll save your town and the kids for you. But remember you take us home afterwards with that freak show in custody, deal?

Santa: It'll be done.

Angel: Now we're talking, time to save our home.

Becky: Yeah! We're saving Christmas!

Terra: Just tell us where to go.

Santa's little elves helpers 'that all look like Polly the Parrot appear and created a path where Terra, Becky, and Brightly must go next once they exited out of the cave to get to their goal to save the world and children.

Becky and Terra: Elves-like birds?

Santa: Don't worry, these are my special little helper Bird Elves who aid others and they won't stop until the job is complete. Wherever you'll go they'll be anywhere to lead the way through the cave's walls your journey begins with many magic you'll come across.

Angel: So besides seeing many of our strange but friendly beings hanging on to hope they can help out and watch out for odd surroundings. Oh, and be careful what you eat or drink sometimes. Just saying.

Becky: We'll do our best, Santa. (to Terra) Ready?

The Elves make a path through the crystal walls with Brightly leading the way.

"Wow! Seeing my old childhood toy that was my friend coming to life and now guiding us, this place is too go to be true…"

Terra: What other choice do we have here? Let's be going then. Becky, stay with me.

Becky: Got it. (waves good-bye to both angel and Santa) Bye, Santa! Bye, Angel Lady! We'll save your home from Wicked Scary Lady to have a good Christmas!

As both Terra and Becky enter in another room 'with Becky staying close to Terra like she told her to do', Santa gives them a few more advice during their travels.

Santa: We can only use half our magic to make your toy come to life to aid you in any way, very sorry about that but we have to save the rest to protect our home just long enough. Go now to Wicked Scary Lady's hideout. Do what must be done right away, all of us have faith in you two and if you run into the Nut Cracker he will help you out the most.

After that for Terra to understand everything she just heard she, Becky, and Brightly leave the caves for the Elves, Angel, and Santa to have faith in them to save the day the best way they can.

Angel: (to Santa) Sir?

Santa: Don't you worry, Angel, they can do it. Terra has the strength and Becky has the power in making a dream come to life. This will work… (to himself) My love, hang in there for us a little longer for help will soon be on their way to save you and the children.

The room the three entered in was at first dark until the lights were on by itself one at a time all over the room of an inside doll house. Looking like a normal everyday real life house with everything in it like a family should have only no one was home at all, for the things all over were plastic, wood, painted, and outside was nothing but darkness unless they find a door that'll leave them out. With Becky and Terra surprise to be in a weird door doll house with Brightly while walking around and looking they try to find their way out to the next room.

Becky: Terri, we're in a real doll house…

Terra: You can say that again.

Chapter 2 – Finding a Special Key

"Wow… I mean, just wow… Here we both are with my lively toy aiding us inside a real doll house right now. It looks like a normal home, but with all of this paint, carved wood, plastic things all over, nothing but darkness outside from the windows as if we were in another room and the dolls hanging around the place – talk about freaky. Our only goal next to get to our next journey is to find a way to open any door with a key, so much help from 'Polly want a cracker' clones only to aid us and Brightly here to lead the way. But hey as long as Becky's sage with me, I guess it's all good so far."

Terra, Becky, and Brightly look all over the doll house to find the door to go into to get out. It wasn't the windows, basement, acetic, front door, or back door either. But then Brightly started glowing in different colors to get the two girls attention for there was one more door in a bedroom for what they found was a close door, only smaller to let a mouse or a bug to fit in.

Becky: Is this…? Terri, I think your toy's telling us that the way out is through this door.

Terra wasn't too happy to see this and about to squeeze in a small object.

Terra: Oh, forget it! There's no way I'm fitting through that baby hole! We're too big to do it!

Becky: I know, how else are we going to get out?

Terra: Well, it's not like we can shrink ourselves into ants. Fat chance!

Out of the blue from the acetic and downstairs on the second floor appears out of old toy box toy animals on a sled with a bag full of things inside. One was a beautiful White Timber Wolf (who looks like Kimberly's pet demon dog Jab Jab) and the other was a lovely brown Christmas talking Horse pulling the sled (who sort of look but sounded like Hawk Eye). For the reasons the two are here for Terra and Becky is to aid them in getting out of the doll house either way. For they enjoy helping out others. Horse is very cheerful to get the job done and Wolf is quiet type but very smart on what to do.

Horse: Well, look what we got here, Wolf, strangers send by Santa to help us! Goodie! (started dancing) He is Wolf, I am Horse, and we are here to help you of course. For that's our job.

After seeing that only made Becky and Brightly confused 'with Becky smiling a little' and Terra to be a bit freaked out.

Terra: You got to be kidding me…

Horse: Nonsense, it's our job to aid anyone with any troubles in breaking out. In which your case is getting through the small door by any means necessary. We even got the tools to help you two out for Wolf here who has the brains and I work too can find something right. (to Wolf) You know what to do, boy.

Wolf begin to carry the bag as he gets a sledge hammer out to break down the door as hard as he could with strong force to break it down.

Horse: Now watch. His strategies and my skills, we are pros.

Wolf uses his jaws the grab hold of the hammer, goes up to the small door, and smashes it as hard as he could. But nothing happen nothing destroyed or crushed, it was still normal as it is.

Terra: You were saying?

Horse: Ah! Wolf, what happen?

Wolf was confused as Horse was.

Horse: For the love of… (grabs the entire bag to get all the items to use) Come on; let's break it down with everything we got!

Both Horse and Wolf use so many items to break the small door down into a bigger opening. From a jack hammer, chain saw, an axe, flaming torch gun, powerful fire hose, a giant magnet, but no luck from any of it for they were tiring out. That's where Becky thought of something by imaging dynamite that can blow it up with it appearing in her hands and already lid up.

Becky: Get back! This one's big!

Once Becky threw the dynamite to the door, she, Terra, Brightly, Horse, and Wolf all got down somewhere safe. With one big explosion the smoke was all over the place and yet with Becky's powers there was still nothing but it still standing normally.

Terra: From destruction to blowing things up the small door still stands.

Becky: Oops. Oh, well. I tried my best.

Horse: Ah, man! (went to a different subject) Well, let's have lunch real quick before we think of something else to destroy it. Anyone hungry?

Terra: Sort of… What you got?

Horse pulls out another good full of goodies filled with many foods and drinks for one of the bottle of liquid falls out that says 'drink me' falls on the ground without anyone noticing but Wolf. She pulls out a homemade cake that's all blue and weird looking with a strange happy smiling face on it.

Horse: Here we go some sweet cake for all of us to have together so dig in.

Before Terra ate some she notices it smelled, looked, and feels funny to eat so she doesn't eat it of course not even Wolf ate it too.

Terra: (stops Becky) Becky, don't!

Horse took one big glop of the piece of cake and eats it for she liked it

Terra: Ah, man…

Becky: Terri, why can't we eat the cake?

Horse: What? You two aren't hungry?

Wolf had a funny feeling about what was about to happen next to Horse for after she ate the strange cake her body started to feel weird so he move aside, soon Terra grabbed both Brightly and Becky away from her.

Horse: Hey, what's going on? I do I feel weird all of a sudden?

Horse's entire body soon grew into a giant who destroys the top of the house all the way outside for now she's a very big talking horse.

Terra: There's your answer!

Becky: (throws the cake away) Okay, I'm not hungry anymore!

Terra: Dude, who the hell makes a growing position by mixing it in a cake!? You're huge! And I mean that in a growth way!

Horse: Oh, no! I must of mix this item for emergencies from my real snacks! This is bad here… Wolf, what are we going to do!? What I am going to do!?

Wolf nodded meaning he doesn't know what to do himself from the problem either.

Horse: Ah! At any rate we'll never help you girls out!

Horse began to cry with tears coming down so fast like a huge watery rain drops which one drop at a time became a water-like puddle filling up the doll house, with Brightly, Wolf, Terra, and Becky trying to avoid Horse's tears.

Becky: We're going to be washed away if we can't get out.

Terra: (to Horse) Hey, stupid animal, quick your cry or you'll kill us!

Horse: Don't you think I'm trying to!? I'm stuck like this!

The water soon began to rise a lot faster almost up to their legs. Which Wolf grab a drink me bottle and handed it to Terra that might help out Horse change back to normal.

Terra: What are you…?

Terra then thought of a plan to save both their skins and get out. After looking at Becky 'from her amazing powers she has in this world to use', the door, the water, Horse being a giant, and the bottle she knows what to do and tires it out.

Terra: Wolf, you and me have to push Horse here to the door to break it from her weight and I'll use my hammer too. Becky, from the tears here try to make more water come up to aid us with some rafts for us to float on and keep Brightly with you at all times.

Becky: (grabs hold of Brightly) Okay, I'll do my best to.

Terra: Horse, just help us out and once we break through and the water pushing us out drink this bottle. It'll turn you back to normal.

Terra throws Horse the bottle for she was happy to hear that she'll be her normal size again in a minute.

Horse: Okay, if you say so that's good news to me. Now let's do this!

Wolf and Terra push Horse for the weight of Horse to lead on the door with Terra's hammer to break the door down, so far it's beginning to break a little. With Becky's powers to create two huge rafts to ride on while making the water into a huge blue watery sea of an ocean and moves it like a huge tide of wave to finish the job to weaken the walls too; then Horse drinks the bottle all down to change back again where it works within seconds.

Horse: Yeah! Look, Wolf, I'm me again!

Becky: Hop on quickly!

Wolf, Brightly, Horse, and Becky get on the rafts leaving the waves and Terra using her hammer to break it down with one more hit.

Terra: Everyone in!?

Horse and Becky: Yes!

Terra: Okay, now hold on we're going in! In three, two, one, surfs up!

Terra one hit destroys the door leaving the water to do the rest, allowing for Terra to get on in time with the others as they all hold on to the next room to enter in like being in a water ride in a theme park.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Don't let go of the boat, Becky! Hold on tight!

With the two holding on dearly, along with Wolf and Brightly too, Horse was having a blast.

Horse: Wee!

A dark room of the doll house soon had shown the light where it leaves them out to outside the caves into the cold oceans of the seas in the middle of nowhere. As they all fell into the waters while being on the raft still, Terra and Becky are now in a different area in Christmas Town to finally move forward into their next stage.

Chapter 3 – Life on the Cold Seas

Now outside to Christmas Town in the sea that was very cold with lots of frozen ice floating all over Terra, Becky, Brightly, Horse, and Wolf were all alright after that landing there. A little wet too but they'll be okay if they can get warm enough.

Terra: Ow! Is everyone alright?

Becky: Here we are, Terri. (waving to her while holding Brightly)

Horse: Same with us! Thanks for the save and helping me by the way.

Wolf appears to be fine while shaking himself off from the wet off of him. With Becky handing the four some blanket and towels to dry themselves off and get warmer again.

Becky: Warm clothing anyone? There's plenty.

With everyone getting warmed up, both Terra and Becky were looking at the very big view of the open seas they were in unable to know where to go but by the way Brightly were flashing his lights they know they had to keep on going wherever they have to go next.

Becky: Pretty water.

Terra: Yeah, but it's best not to go swimming or we'll freeze up so quickly into icicles. So where are we right now?

Horse: This is outside of the oceans of Christmas Time. Nice to go cruising and all except going fishing alone can make you get lost easily, so we have no idea where to go. Right, Wolf?

Wolf nodded a yes for he was not happy about it anyhow.

Terra: Ah, come on!

Becky: (got sad) We're lost?

Terra: We won't be if we put our heads together to get where we have to be. Think, you guys, think.

Horse: We're trying to.

Terra: Yeah, and you two sucked! No offense, dog.

Wolf was like none taken for Terra's point of view.

Becky: So sorry about this, Terri, if I had the power to know where to go I would be more helpful to you.

Terra pats Becky on the head.

Terra: Don't blame yourself, kid, you been helpful and we will get out somehow, some way with any luck maybe.

Soon the two girls see what appears to be another boat coming by where they were.

Horse: Hey, your luck must have been answered! Here come some more friends!

Becky: Really?

The boat came up as fast as it was a fast motor boat with other Christmas characters here to help Terra and Becky out. There was a toy Cowboy 'who looked like Dex Plix', a Stuffed Bear 'who looked like Luke Carrey', a talking and walking Gingerbread Cookie person or girl 'who looked like Fee Fee Lou', a Toy Solider 'who looked like Jerry Hawk', and a lively Train who didn't speak 'who looked and acted like Laser Unit'. For all five of them were very cheerful who knew their way around and in the waters too.

Cowboy: Good afternoon, girls, Horse, and Wolf and welcome to Christmas Town. Or so what's left of it so far.

Bear: We're so sorry it looks like a mess but that doesn't mean we can still aid you for which you people need right now.

Gingerbread Girl: It's the least we can do for you and our friends too.

Toy Soldier: We're just lucky to come across with visitors to save our home and good children all over the world. So welcome all.

All the toys and Train together: To Christmas Town, heroes!

Horse: Hi, guys!

Bear: I see you and Wolf here got yourselves into another accident again, Horse?

Horse: Yep, we mess up again.

Terra: Wait, wait, wait! Are you serious about this?

Horse: Serious about what?

Wolf was confused too.

Terra: You think these toys and talking cookie can aid us in getting the hell out? I feel like this is more of a place where you get high, not a Winter Wonderland of goodies.

Gingerbread Girl: Wow, we got ourselves a fighter here.

Terra: Yeah, well run as fast as you can to not get catch, Gingerbread Man.

Gingerbread Girl: But I'm-

Terra: I was being sarcastic!

Toy Soldier: Ah don't worry. We know this place back and forth so when it comes to aiding others or helping out the children, we know where to start. Like my buddy Train travels so much in seconds to get to one place after another.

Train moves around the boat so fast with smoke coming out.

Toy Soldier: See what I mean?

Cowboy: I take it that you two girls are here to stop Wicked Scary Lady, rescue both the children and the Snow Princess, and save our home.

Becky: Yes, for Santa!

Terra: Only for us to get home in return.

Cowboy and Bear: (looks at Terra for they were in love) Wow, both tough and cute to have…

Gingerbread Girl hits both Bear and Cowboy to snap them out of their day dreaming.

Gingerbread Girl: Do you two mind!?

Bear: Sorry but we just love pretty older girls.

Cowboy: We can't help ourselves sometimes.

Gingerbread Girl: Whatever.

Terra: Just tell us how to get to our next stage? And take these animals with you?

Horse: Oh, yes. Please drop us off somewhere. Come on, Wolf.

Both Wolf and Horse hop on to the other boat for them to go back to their jobs after aiding Terra and Becky well.

Cowboy: Well, now that parts taken care of let's help these girls out, shall we?

Bear: To get to your next destination you move head further left where an island that'll leave is you two to Christmas Town, so keep on moving your raft until you reach land.

Becky: No problem. (images two rowing paddles)

Terra: That's it? Thank you.

Bear: No problem.

Toy Soldier: Just move quickly now before danger comes along to get you in the waters.

Terra: Danger, what kind of danger?

Soon from under water swimming appear more evil dark shadows appearing as big sharks to attack everyone by pushing the raft and boats down with them as a team. Terra and Becky while holding on to Brightly in her arms hold on tight, same with the others on the boat for Terra (using a mace), Toy Soldier, Train, Wolf, Cowboy, and Gingerbread fight back at them at time leaving Horse, Bear, and Brightly to stay safe or hiding.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Stay where you are, Becky, we'll get out of this!

Becky: Okay! (holds Brightly tightly)

No matter how many they beat the shadows of the beasts, they keep coming back for more for Terra can tell that they wanted Becky capture by Wicked Scary Lady herself to have.

Bear: (shaking in fear) Ah, man! Ah, man! Ah, Man!

Horse: Get them, Wolf, come on!

Terra: I take it besides the freak show and her rats, these shadows are something to be worried about!?

Gingerbread: Not really! It's the second thing along with Wicked Scary Lady!

Cowboy: The other thing should have appeared by now!

Toy Soldier: He should have arrived! The Abominable Snow Monster should have been here!

Terra: You mean these aren't!? Then what is!?

The entire ocean began to shake hard for the waves to be shaking the two boats where the shadows stop their attack for another beast appeared in the sea by rising out of the water that was very big. For Gingerbread Girl, Train, Toy Soldier, Cowboy, and Bear knew that it was coming but not for Wolf and Horse to be very shocked. It was a live Abominable Snow Monster (who looked and sounded like Sinba). Leaving Terra, Becky, and Brightly freaking out from this madness.

Cowboy: We met by that danger there.

Terra: As if I have seen worse so far.

The Monster roars very loudly for the shadow creates disturbed his sea and when someone does, he goes on a rampage to kill anything in his way without seeing who it is. With his powerful arms he splashes the waters while destroying all the shadows one by one; but soon move his legs at time to walk in water creating bigger waves to send everyone flying far away from the seas or in other areas in Christmas Town.

Terra: Becky, whatever happens next does not lose Brightly here and we will get through this mess on the other side, got it?

Becky: But we'll never get out alive.

Terra: We will! Given a choice that we're in we have to. Promise me we're in this together.

Becky trust in Terra's words and will keep on believing in hope.

Becky: Understood.

Terra: Good.

Both Terra and Becky smiled at each other and went on the sides of the raft to hold on for what was about to happen next. For the others go flying off from Monster's powerful rage first. Both Train and Wolf go flying into the skies knowing that it would happen to them and didn't seem to care; then Horse, Gingerbread Girl, Bear, Toy Soldier, and Cowboy all wishing the girls good luck.

Horse: Ah, man!

Bear: We don't what we could; the rest is up to them.

Cowboy: We can only pray for a miracle to happen from this point on.

Gingerbread Girl: I'm sure it'll all turn out like Santa says.

Toy Solider: (to the girls) Now hurry and get to the other side while you two have the chance to save our home and the children! Beat that sicken Wicked Scary Lady for all of us! We shall meet again!

After that all the seven Christmas characters were long gone for now, leaving the next impact from Abominable Snow Monster to hit Terra and Becky next.

Terra: Okay, here we go!

Becky: See you there, Terri!

Monster other step sends Terra, Becky, and Brightly falling and being separated from each other. With both Brightly and Becky to be together falling into the water only to have Terra to get drowned in the deep blue seas alone for no matter how hard she tried to swim back up the waves were too powerful to break through and was about to drown to death. For she didn't want to die where she was now no matter what happen Terra soon sees darkness to black out again.

"No way. I can't die like this, we're getting close to where we are so why now? I can't leave the kid alone or she'll be killed with the others. Not now, I got to keep on moving! I won't die just yet, I won't!"

Before Terra gives up hope, she sees someone swimming near her to save her from Monster about to crush her hard under water; it was none other than the Nut Cracker Prince saving Terra's life and giving her the strength to keep on fighting. With a close call, he swam under while carrying Terra to get her where she has to be, for Becky and Brightly made it to the other side alive. Terra couldn't believe her eyes that this man who works for Santa is saving her while aiding her a bit on her and Becky's journey and almost looks like Jason.

Nut Cracker Prince: Keep on fighting, my princess; I know you can do it. (kisses her hand) Just so you know, you're not alone here.

Terra smiles at the Nut Cracker Prince then passes out for a while just long enough for the Nut Cracker Prince to guide and soon leave her there where Becky and Brightly are on the shores of Christmas Town.

"Okay, being saved by a man who looks like Jason is good to me so far. I guess you can call it a dream come true meaning the other two are alright. They made it… But why do I have a feeling that it's going to become ten times weirder in our next stop once I reach shore?"

Chapter 4 – Dance, Nature, dance

It was then for Terra to wake up again, but only on land and out of the cold waters of the sea after being saved by the Nut Cracker Prince, but he was long gone once they arrive on shore for her to continue on as she wakes up in the sand and all wet all over. Both wet and cold she was right now, Terra was more worried about the whereabouts of Becky and Brightly if they arrived alright and without Wicked Scary Lady finding them. So far she only see a small shed standing on the icy parts, a forest nearby, lots of elves seeing Terra, and just water. So she tried calling out to Becky really loud to find her.

Terra: Becky!? Becky!? Becky! Brightly, where are you guys!? Answer me!

Across from where Terra was, both Becky and Brightly were alright for where she was as she called out to her.

Becky: We're right here!

Terra goes running to where both Becky and Brightly were at and they hugged each other, for the toy enjoyed it for everyone to be happy too.

Terra: Becky!

Becky: Terri!

After that, Terra got back in being serious again not showing that she was worried but really she was deep inside.

Terra: Okay, that's done with. Glad to see you came out alright. (sees Brightly jumping up and down getting attention too) Oh, same to you, little guy.

Becky: Terri, I thought we would never get out of that mess alive but we did. How did you get here?

Terra: I don't know… (tires to remember) One minute I was being pulled away from the waters, then I blacked out, I thought to be dead only to be saved by the Nut Cracker, and I was brought here. Now he's gone again with just my luck in finding him. (to Becky) And you two?

Becky: Oh, right. After we were thrown off the raft and into the waters, we were saved by two twin seals to aid us by swimming us to land. (waves at the two seals in the waters) Thanks again, girls, good-bye!

The two twin Seal Sisters wave good-bye back to both Becky and Brightly for they look like both of Jessie Stone and Rosa Keri, Terra's two best friends.

Two Sisters Seals: Good-bye friend, we'll miss you!

After that the seals swim off leaving Terra a bit confused on what she just saw and thought of something else.

Terra: Okay…? We better get going.

Becky: Where to?

Terra: My guess is in the woods we go.

Terra, Becky, and Brightly all stayed together for their next journey they walked into the snowy winter woods cover in pure white snow all over. A wonderful view even at night time for thanks to Becky's powers kept them both warm to hopefully get to their next area with Becky hopefully to make Terra by any way she can for Christmas this year if she can.

Becky: Ah, excuse me, Terri, but are you having a better Christmas so far?

Terra: Huh?

Becky: I was just wondering was all…

Terra: I'm not so sure about having a good one this year due to being trapped in this place would be one of my best Christmas to have.

Becky: Oh.

From the brushes started making rough and loud noises for something was about to attack them.

Becky: Terri, get back!

Terra: Why?

There a big, powerful, and fearless female Polar Bear jumps out and standing tall too as it let out a big roar at Terra and Becky. With Brightly hiding next to Becky and Terra stands in front of the bear protecting the two with her flash bombs, 'for the Polar Bear looks and made caveman-like sounds of Launch' it doesn't speak but make noises.

Terra: Back off, Smokey the Bear!

Once Terra threw the bomb to make the bear go blind long enough for the girls to get away, she grabbed a whole of it and ate it in one glop without taking any effects to it. For Polar Bear continued approaching to both Terra and Becky, somehow Becky knew that this bear wasn't evil at all for some reason.

Terra: (freaks out) Did this bear just eat down a flash bomb just now?

Before they can try out running the Polar Bear, Becky didn't run instead walked up to the bear to know what was going on face to face leaving Terra and Brightly confused.

Terra: (to Becky) Kid, get back! It's too dangerous!

Becky: It's okay. (walked up to the polar Bear and started patting it on her head) She's not going to hurt us, I think she's trying to tell us something. Isn't that, right?

Polar Bear loves being patted from Becky seeing that she isn't trying to hurt anyone but more like warning them from something to watch out for.

Becky: See?

Terra: No way. (walks up to the Polar Bear with Brightly behind her) Okay, missy, tell us what are you warning us about? From whom? In the woods here? And where at?

The Polar Bear pointed up for Terra and Becky to see a giant talking rose-like woman of a living being (who looks like Kimberly Taylor) is standing in the way of the path that goes deeper in the woods, for something that'll make her change her mind to let anyone pass but nothing so far. That's what the Polar Bear warned them about or they'll be hurt by Red Rose herself.

Terra: (to herself) Well, she doesn't go by Poison Ivy as her nickname for anything.

Becky: Big flower girl!

Red Rose got mad for what she just heard now from Becky.

Red Rose: What was that!?

Her huge yelling made Terra, Becky, Brightly, and even Polar Bear scared from her anger.

Terra and Becky: Nothing.

Polar Bear and Brightly made moments saying it was nothing at all to Red Rose.

Red Rose: That better be… No one's getting through this path while I'm still standing cold weather or not.

Terra: We can see that, literally. But why?

Red Rose: I don't trust weirdoes these days.

Becky: Is there any way you'll allow us to go through?

The two girls look at the Polar Bear, but for her to say like 'I don't know', there was no luck.

Red Rose: Well, there is one. Look at the losers…

Polar Bear and Red Rose both pointed for Terra, Becky, and Brightly to see three little squirrels and a mole performing to the plant queen herself in order to get through but if not, she'll toss you aside for good with only one chance to entertain Red Rose. From tap dancing, moving jingle bells around, and doing armpit noises Red Rose didn't like so she uses her long vines to grab hold of the three animals and throw them far away from her of Christmas Town one by one. Same with the mole too.

Red Rose: (to the mole) What type of skills can you do?

Mole: I can read a story without looking, for I am blind.

Red Rose: Get out.

Red Rose sends the mole flying away too for she did like his performances either. Only leaving the girls to not to have any luck to pass through.

Red Rose: And that's how you'll be able to get through and I do mean it.

Terra: You're the type, who hates others to make you feel better, aren't you?

Red Rose: (clenches her hand into a fist) Watch it, princess.

Terra had to think of something fast so she and Becky got together to talk privately.

Becky: Now what do we do?

Terra: Anything that won't get us killed… Maybe we can do magic, dancing, or singing?

Becky: Or all three into one.

Terra: Come again?

Becky: I can create some light shows with your toy's help, while he's dancing with Ms. Bear here. (to Polar Bear) Care to help us too?

Polar Bear was in and Brightly too agreeing to help them out.

Terra: Okay? What else?

Becky: Can you sing?

Terra: Me singing!? Ah! Do I have to?

Becky: Please…? (makes a sad face on her)

It looks like the way they were stuck, she had no other choice plus Terra had to protect Becky at all coast.

Terra: Fine. I'm a good singer so I'll do it, but one that I like. Got it? Nothing else.

Becky: (smiles) Deal.

So with Becky's magic to create so many holiday lights to show to Red Rose, with both Brightly and Polar Bear to dance as backup dancers and Terra got her micro phone to get ready to sing as the stage was all set.

Red Rose: (to herself) This should be good.

With the two creatures dancing, Becky doing the light shows, and Terra singing her heart out to one Christmas song to continue on with, 'Carnie and Wendy Wilson – Hey Santa' along with the four small animals singing too a little.

Becky: If every day was Christmas  
If we could make believe  
If everyone would care a little more  
There'd be harmony

Terra: The city is covered in snow tonight  
The children fast asleep  
I'm waiting for him, but he's nowhere in sight  
And I wonder if he could hear me

Terra and Becky: Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
Bring my baby home tonight

Terra: Why does it feel like it's colder than winter  
Even by the fireside  
My baby said that he'd be home for Christmas  
And now it's almost midnight  
Becky: The Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing till he's with me

Terra and Becky: Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
Bring my baby home tonight

Becky: I know your sleigh is full inside  
But won't you stop and give my baby a ride  
I'll be waiting by candlelight this Christmas  
Terra: The Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing  
Santa please hear me

Terra and Becky: Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
Bring my baby home tonight

(Solo) Polar Bear playing the saxophone really good.

Terra: The Christmas lights up and down the street  
The presents by the tree  
I hear a knock, oh... can it be?  
My wish is staring back at me

Terra and Becky: Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
I guess you heard me tonight  
Hey, Santa  
Hey, Santa... Santa  
I'm underneath the mistletoe  
With my baby tonight

Four Animals and Becky: Sleigh ride...  
It's Christmas time...

After it was all over for the song, Terra and the others stay still perfectly for instead for Red Rose to throw them away she smiles and claps for she loved it this time.

Red Rose: Wow that was amazing! Nothing I never seen or heard of before until now! I love it!

Becky: Terri, we did it!

Terra: Yes!

Becky hugs Terra along with Brightly too. For Red Rose clapped along with Polar Bear and the animals too for the two girls to bow.

Terra and Becky: Thank you! Thank you!

Red Rose: Nicely done, you two. And just for that, making me happy, and have to save our home I shall let you girls and little buddy pass through with a little boosted.

Terra: Really? Well, we couldn't really.

Red Rose: But I insist too. (sets up her long roots to catapult the girls on the other side of the woods) Allow me and my plants to aid you to where you need to be.

Terra: (freaks out) You're joking, right?

Becky: Come one, Terri and Brightly! What other choice do we have?

Becky grabs Brightly and grabs Terra's arm to get going as Polar Bear buckles them up and Red Rose gets read to aim.

Terra: Later, bear, next time give us the heads up and don't scare us again.

Polar Bear shakes the girl's hands and moves away.

Red Rose: Ready? And here… we… go…! Fire!

Red Rose's roots sends Terra, Becky, and Brightly flying into the air of the path they have to pass through into deeper in the woods for Red Rose, Polar Bear, and the other animals wave them good-bye to them.

Red Rose: Head to the nearby house and then make your way through the other part of the forest! Watch yourselves!

Terra, Becky, and Brightly hold each other's hands together staying close and knowing where they needed to go next, right after they deal with a tree they just crash into that was in their way. Of course for Becky made the landing impact safer thanks to her imaging landing air bags in time.

Becky: Yeah! We made it!

Terra: (got hurt a little) Yeah, barely! Hopefully I don't have to sing like that again.

Becky: But it was fun.

Brightly showed the girls where they needed to go next. The house Red Rose was talking about was long ways to get there by walking for they can only see a good view from the tree they were on that was big. From the way Brightly was jumping up and down and glowing he was telling them to keep on moving.

Terra: Damn, will never make it there in time. I wish I can fly in my harpy form.

When Terra mention Harpy a bird-like demon soon appeared a Woodpecker flying by and landed on the tree 'who looks like and sounded like Raven'. As it started pecking the tree to make a hole to get some bugs hiding inside.

Becky: Ah, cute. It's a bird.

Terra: Well, I think it's more of a Woodpecker here who's really cool looking. Anyways, we need to get to the house.

Becky: Any ideas?

Terra: No, you?

Christmas Tree: Ah, I see you're having a bit of a trouble here. Mind if I help out?

Terra: Is that tree talking to us…?

The Woodpecker shows Terra, Becky, and Brightly sees them holding on to the biggest talking Christmas Tree in Christmas Town forest ever 'who sounded like Rat'.

Christmas Tree: Yes, I do talk.

Becky: Wow, that's amazing!

Christmas Tree: (laughs) Indeed I am… I can help you out to get where you need to be, ladies, just say the word.

Becky: Really? (to Terra) Terri?

Terra: Well, in any case…

Terra punches the Woodpecker out of the way to stop pecking Brightly's stuffed doll body.

Terra: Talking holiday tree, can you lead us to the house nearby in the woods?

The Christmas Tree sees the house at far distances in a good view.

Christmas Tree: Oh, I see…

The talking Christmas Tree pulls out two big leaves from his branches that'll allow it to glide Terra, Becky, and Brightly further within the woods.

Christmas: Here you go. With my big leaves and myself to aid you to your destination somewhere, you'll be there in no time; it's the least I can do.

Terra: Really? Ah, sweet! (gets on the leave) Ready, Becky?

Both Becky and Brightly get on the other two huge leaves as well.

Becky: Yes we are ready.

Terra: Then let's go!

Christmas Tree: Then I wish you heroes the best of luck by many needs to save the children. (breathes in deep to blow the girls far off in the forest) Now hold on!

Woodpecker gives Christmas Tree a good sign of the wind picking up for him to blow really hard to push Terra, Becky, and Brightly to the house nearby for they hold on tightly with Becky uses more wind power to kick it up some boost to it. For Christmas Tree and Woodpecker both wish for the girls the best of luck.

Christmas Tree: (to Woodpecker while it was pecking on his face) Fear not, my friend, they're almost there.

The way Terra, Becky, and Brightly were feeling like that they were flying right now felt great where they were close to the house and out of the first part of the woods.

Becky: Wee! This is so fun! I feel like a bird flying for real!

Terra: Now you know how I am as Harpy! This rocks! This- (sees the roof of the house in front of them) Crap!

Becky couldn't use her wind to move away in time to a different direction she and Terra were about to crash into the house itself they just made it to.

Becky: Terri! I can't get away!

Terra: Then brace yourself!

They crash right into it and then fall/entered/crash in to the house with many things waiting for them from inside.

"Well, so much for the welcoming entry and just a surprise to make ourselves right at home, am I right? Huh? Ah, who I am kidding here? We're dead after what we did to… Whoever lives in this so call house next!"

Chapter 5 – Sweet or Sour

After that hard crashing in the house for inside was a big kitchen room with a oven, tables, cooking things, food, chairs, tools, and things all smelling good all over to eat almost anything. For Terra and Becky are seeing it all as they get up on their feet for Brightly stayed close to them know that somewhere in the place shall get them to their next area, and for what the Bird-like Elves are pointed out to them little by little on their journey to Wicked Scary Lady's hideout so far.

"Ha! A warm welcoming and a feast to eat of Christmas style, sweet."

Becky: Wow… (to Terra) Terri, you seeing what I'm seeing?

Terra: I thought I seen it all more.

Becky: Makes you get hungry.

Terra: Sort of… It just something about this food doesn't feel right or more taste right?

Becky and Brightly got confuse there.

Becky: Taste not good? (sees the damage up top) Oh, no! Terri, the roof!

Terra: Oh, relax; we'll explain to the person who lives here that we're sorry. That is whoever lives in a place like this, in some live cooking TV show.

They kept on walking for Brightly started glowing again meaning he sees something for Terra and Becky to check out, they rush to the other side of the kitchen cooking/baking room where they see someone who does lie in the house and working right now.

Becky: Speaking of cooks.

There were two people baking lots of different holiday treats all over Christmas Town and saving it up until their home is saved. There was a Christmas Baker who was great making so many things in seconds who never stops (who looks like Rex Claw) and the other was a lovely Angel Cake Maiden who was a cake herself, only a type of magical fairy to aids the Baker (who looks like Stacie Cooler). For the two see the girls, Angel Cake does as Baker too while still baking.

Angel Cake: Ah, I thought I heard someone coming in after that loud noise.

Terra: Okay… I feel like I'm in opposite land right now.

Becky: Really? Why is that?

Terra: (to Becky) They look like some of the people I know of back home, believe me.

Angel Cake: Welcome to our Goodie Home of bakery goodness that Baker here who's working and I live and work in. Please to meet you, girls, I'm Angel Cake the Fairy of Sweetness.

Terra: (to herself) More like a convention world of retards to me.

Baker: (talking while working at once) Good day to you, ladies! Please help yourself with anything you like to eat that we made for our people! You might need it!

Baker falls as he spills and drops a bag full of flour all over the room with Angel Cake, Terra, Becky, and Brightly covering their mouths hard. They coughed only a little.

Terra: Thanks, but maybe later.

Baker: Nonsense! It's okay to eat some sweets!

Angel Cake: He's right you know, we make the best of the best here. We got tons of trophies for our hard work too.

Angel Cake showed to the girls on their rewards all over the walls knowing they did a very good job on their baking, but to Terra seeing tons of overweighed turtle doves all over the other room for eating so many sweets from Baker and Angel Cake's making. For some were so tried to move and couldn't even fly that high for Terra knows its bad news and soon Becky knows too.

Becky: Oh, now I see what you mean.

Terra: (to Angel Cake) Yo, dumb-tart, what's with your bird friends?

Angel Cake sees the fat doves on the ground.

Angel Cake: Ah… Don't worry about them, their test tasters. They didn't mind do this for us from the beginning.

Terra: Really? I think they should all go on a diet.

Angel Cake: Why?

Baker: Maybe because we're sort of spoiling them, Madame!

The two see that Terra speaks the truth there and kind of feel bad for the birds feeling heavy and weak too.

Angel Cake: Oh… I guess we should let them exercise from here on out. (to Baker) Baker, we're getting bears for now on after today!

Baker: (mixing things up in the bowel) On it!

Becky soon sees a strange little creature behind Angel cake's back.

Becky: Excuse me, cake lady, but who's that behind you?

Angel Cake: Behind me?

Becky: Yes, that boy there…

Terra: She means the little Jack Frost behind you!

Terra points out to Angel Cake, she turns around for the two and she see a weird looking snow-like demon elf from the alcohol commercial of Metz with the weird puppet in it, known as the Judderman (who looks like Richie Hacker). Who just was crawling around the room like an odd house cat just smiling and sneaking around the place.

Angel Cake: I see now. It just our little buddy who comes around goes around, Judderman.

Becky: Judderman?

Terra: (to herself) Not another one.

Baker: Hey, there Judderman!

Terra: Judderman, huh? I seen that weird character in that odd drink commercial I watched. I mean, what was that about.

Judderman crawls up on top of the ceiling like a crazy spider back and forth and laughing like he was enjoying himself.

Becky: What a strange person he is.

Terra: No kidding.

Angel Cake: Ah, don't mind him that's his way showing his greetings to us by moving around randomly.

Out of nowhere, Judderman disappears out of the blue after that.

Angel Cake: See what I mean?

Becky: Again, very strange.

Baker takes out of the oven is a batch full of holiday cookies that looked and smelled good, or so it would seem to him and Angel Cake.

Baker: Yes! I once again made a perfect goodness of cookies! Behold!

Shows the girls the new cookies. For the doves almost felt like puking but Angel Cake ate some and loved it.

Angel Cake: Delicious! (grabs another piece) Here, ladies, try some. It's really good.

Becky: No thank you.

Angel Cake: Come on.

Terra grabs Angel Cake's arm and pulls Becky behind her.

Terra: She said no already!

Angel Cake got mad and uses her frosts to trap both Becky and Terra to make them try her sweets.

Angel Cake: And I said for you two to eat it! (to Baker) Do it!

Baker grabs two of the cookies and was about to force the two girls to eat them which can only mean bad news.

Baker: No problem!

Brightly stops the two in time before the first one got to Terra, but Baker and Angel Cake had one more that was about to get to Becky's mouth for she couldn't get out of the way. So Terra was lucky enough to use a bit from the flaming torch to melt the frost and jumps in Becky's way to save her, like she has any other choice.

Terra: Becky!

Baker shoves the cookie into Terra's mouth instead making her swallowing the whole thing down into her stomach.

Becky: Terri, no!

Terra: Sorry, but I didn't want to take any chances of you getting hurt. So I had to, I'm protecting you after all.

Becky: (feeling sad) Oh, Terri…

Angel Cake: Ah, Baker, when I meant make them try some I didn't mean by pushing it all the way down to their throats.

Baker: (feels bad) My bad. You okay?

Terra: (coughs) Man, don't do that to me or to her again! Besides that… Your cookie was okay I guess.

Angel Cake: Yes! I knew it, glad you like it.

Soon Terra's body started to feel very funny the way Horse felt before she grew that'll happen again to her.

Becky: Terri…?

Brightly got on top of Becky's shoulders to hide and all the doves all hide underneath the basement down below.

Terra: This isn't good. This is like what happen to that annoying horse from before and now me… (to Angel Cake and Baker) Hey, what's in these?

Angel Cake: Just a bit of growth serum we always put it, why?

Baker: Ah, don't tell me. Angel Cake, we made a mistake here only worse.

Angel Cake: I take it that's another reason why the bird became a bit chubby.

Terra: Ah, you think!?

Terra's body soon became bigger as a giant or a house that was destroying their business and home building, but Angel Cake and Baker made the best of it and ran outside along with Becky and Brightly too.

Baker: She's going to blow! Run!

All four got out safely for the entire place to go down and being destroyed too with the doves making their escape after that, Judderman watching the whole thing, Terra was a really big normal 'although normal size' just making her hooters a bit bigger from it. When she sees what she has become from a lake showing her reflection and her boobs she started to freak out badly. As Becky sees the horror she has to go through.

Terra: What have you done to me!? (holds her breasts up) This is bad!

Angel Cake: Ah, come on, cheer up. At least you'll find yourself an antidote around our home somewhere. While the two of us do business elsewhere. (to Becky) Don't worry we got many homes of our company that'll take us in.

Terra loses it and goes running off screaming while making the ground shake so much that causes part of the house of a brick wall to come down on two beings a talking Jack-in-a-Box and a talking Doll Orient (who look and sounded like both of Derek and Alice).

Jack: Hello, Christmas Town and hopefully to be saved soon. How are you today!?

Doll: This is your two favorites-

Doll sees the wall coming down on them from behind.

Doll: (to Jack) Yo, Jack?

Jack: What?

They both screamed once they saw it and too late to move away and got crushed together into flat pancakes. For the Judderman picks them up and moves them around like they were clay in many shapes he did in the back ground.

Becky: Sorry, but please excuse us while we go help our friend out.

Before they left, both Baker and Angel Cake want to make it up to them by aiding them a bit.

Angel Cake: Wait, little girl, here. (gives Becky a bag full of cookies) These might come in handy, just don't eat them. Give our regards to Wicked Scary Lady instead.

Baker: And these too! (hands Brightly four sharp kitchen knives) It'll be good to defend yourself in battle.

Angel Cake: Now go to her, she's going to need it.

Becky: Right! (goes after Terra) Lead the way, Brightly.

Becky and Brightly go find Terra with the light leading the way for Baker and Angel Cake left afterwards to their new home nearby. For they were right behind Terra a bit without getting crushed themselves for she was still screaming and running really fast for a giant she has become, today wasn't going so well for her.

"You know what, people, I got to admit here that this while mess has become scary and stupid to me. Hasn't it now?"

Kept on going until she trips on a big rock and causing her to fall on the ground flat making the grass into a huge hole, but she was alright.

Terra: Okay, ow!

Becky: Terri, are you okay!?

Terra: Not really! I'm a monster now and my big hooters are weighted me down hard!

Becky: But that's fine.

Terra: What do you mean its fine!? No it isn't fine, not for me, not today, or this year at all! Christmas brings me nothing but bad luck don't you get it!?

Becky and Brightly were shocked and felt bad for Terra there.

Becky: (tries to hide her feelings) Well, maybe one of the forest creatures knows what to do.

Terra: How so?

Becky: You stop a Chipmunk in front of you when you fell.

Terra gets up and moves a little for in front of her was a fancy dress up doctor of a talking little Chipmunk (who looks and sounded like Dr. Hicks).

Chipmunk: Happy Holidays, to you all.

Terra and Becky: Happy Holidays to you too, Doctor Chipmunk man.

Chipmunk looks and sees Terra as a giant for he knows it was an accident to eat something to turn her like this now, and other things too from it.

Chipmunk: Oh, boy. Looks like we got another case of growth disease problems here.

Becky: Well, she ate a cookie making her into a big person.

Chipmunks: I see… (looking under Terra's dress) Not to mention a pretty good view from here. (winks at Terra) You need more skirts.

Terra: (got mad) Why you-!

Kicks Chipmunk really hard and started stomping him to death for being a pervert to her and looking under her dress.

Terra: Sick, sick, sick! This is why I don't know why for every men fall for me but are too horny to control their attitudes!

Becky: Ah, Terri, I think he gets it…

Terra stops leaving Chipmunk to be hurt and squished a bit.

Chipmunk: Anyways, you two are here to stop Wicked Scary Lady, save the Snow Princess, our home, the children, and Christmas too. And by the way you're in trouble right now I shall help you out. I mean you did half of your part stopping the rat chasing after you.

Becky: Really?

Terra, Brightly, Becky, Chipmunk, and Bird Elves see the other rats who work for Wicked Scary Lady were all dead, smashed, crushed, and torn apart thanks to Terra's rampage without looking where she was going did some good as a giant a little bit.

Terra: Ha, I'll be damned!

Becky: I guess it was luck there.

Chipmunk: See what I mean? Now for your cure, my lady.

Chipmunk pulls out from his pocket a piece of gumdrop grape in a wrapper that can turn anyone into a small one like the size of a bug.

Chipmunk: Here we go. (shows it to Terra) This is the only thing I got to help out.

Terra: What!? But I'll be little!

Chipmunk: But with this you can find the Ice Pixie in the snow fields down below to restore you to normal again. Trust me, you're not the first to be like this, it'll work for you. Or unless you want to walk around like that and your boobs…

Terra knows she doesn't want that to happen again so freaking out she takes Chipmunk's advice and grabs the candy to eat.

Terra: Alright, I'll do it! (puts the gumdrop in her mouth, chews, and swallows it down) Becky.

Becky: I'll shrink myself with Brightly and meet you down the snow, okay, Terri?

Terra: Find, but stay close until I meet you! So here goes nothing.

Terra's body started to feel weird again as she turns small and a bit normal looking again so far for Chipmunk waves her a good-bye.

Chipmunk: Bye, bye now. Remember to find the Ice Pixie down there and no need to thank me, just doing my job!

Becky: Bye!

Becky grabs Brightly for she and the toy turn small like Terra and joined her deep in the snow of the forest to continue on. For Chipmunk and the Bird Elves see them off for Terra had to stay small this time for a while until she and Becky can find the Ice Pixie 'with Brightly guiding them' somewhere and then continuing on, or will they…? For the Nut Cracker Prince follows them after without being seen. The screen soon fades out slowly showing the ending logo like always as a joke, only this ova was a bit longer than the episodes this time.

End of Translation…

Terra Ivy walks in the black screen of it with the title below not looking happy. For she didn't want it to end because it wasn't over yet for the music stopped like a sound of a broken record player.

"Hold on! Hold on! God, what is wrong with you people!? This special holiday OVA are not over yet, you all know that by now! I just shrunk after becoming an Amazon Giant and this is what I get!? Give me a break! We're almost over too so I bet you want to know what happens to Becky and me. Between saving Christmas, how I'm feeling in this coo-coo dream I'm stuck in, saving the children, stopping the freak show, and then going home so we're not stopping yet so more goofing around and let's continue. My whole life in saving the holidays and not mine are on the line so let's go."

Terra tares down the screen and shows the next chapter in the story of Christmas Town.

Chapter 6 – A Guide from the Little People

"That's better… Moving on!"

Deep within the snowy woods of Christmas Town, in a small view below… Where Terra became small after eating the gumdrop with Becky and Brightly turning small too so she won't get lost or step on by accident. They have to find the Ice Pixie first in the melted snowy path of the cold grass field to find her so Terra will get back to her normal size for she wasn't too happy for what she is right now but it's a little better than being a giant. Brightly lead them the way as Becky try to think of a way to cheer Terra up while searching for the Ice Pixie somewhere.

Terra: Any luck yet?

Becky: No nothing here, and no luck for Brightly either.

Terra got angry and kicks a small bush making some snow fall all over her.

Terra: Let's keep on looking for this pixie thing.

Becky: I'm small too so I won't lose you in the woods, you know?

Terra: Tell me about it...

Soon a good view showed one spot where it snow a lot with different snowflakes coming down nearby, for Brightly pointed out to the girls that the Ice Pixie is close so they run up to the area quickly. They come across the Ice Pixie herself creating the snow with her magic 'like Chipmunk described t them' who almost looks and sounds like X-Vena in her human form; along with the dancing toy of a Ballerina Doll who looked like Mikki Minimo who was dancing away in the snows while they were falling down like watching a Christmas play and looked very happy too. The lights of Brightly blinking on and off get Ice Pixie's attention and sees him, Terra, and Becky.

Ice Pixie: Oh, who are you?

Ballerina: Hi! (stops dancing and greets the girls) Welcome to our Winter Wonder Land here, I'm Ballerina Girl and this is the magical of all Christmas Town the Ice Pixie herself. (shakes their hands at a time)

Becky: Nice to meet you too, dancing girl and Ice Pixie.

Terra: (freaking out) Yeah, yeah, likewise or so. We're just here for the Ice Pixie.

Ice Pixie: For which I am… Now I see, you two are from somewhere else but Santa wants you to save his wife, our home, the children, save Christmas, and defeat our all time enemy herself Wicked Scary Lady, am I correct?

Becky: Yes, but how do you know?

Ice Pixie: Just magic is all.

Ballerina: (smiling) Isn't she great?

Terra: Couldn't you use your powers to-?

Ice Pixie interrupts Terra for she knows what she was about to say next for she was smart and physic.

Ice Pixie: To what, use them to do everything to save the day? Yeah, I could but I don't have the power of that but fixing people and making a winter miracle for everyone, nothing more so sorry. And I bet you, Terra, need some help from me to turn you back to normal, right?

Terra: I guess so.

Becky: We wish you can help us win though.

Ice Pixie: I try beaten her one time, but no luck she wins by cheating and using poor kids as her shield. And I thought she loved them but that is just sickening.

Becky: Oh, I see. Well, we'll still do our best.

Ballerina: That's the spirit!

Becky: Thanks.

Terra: I guess we'll still do our part.

Ice Pixie: I like the sound of that alright. And now to fix you right up, wait here.

Terra: Like I have a choice.

Ice Pixie went to her closet to find something to change Terra back to her normal sizes for she started mixing so many types of liquid, added some powder, her ice magic, and Ballerina's bags of sweetness to be mix and creating a brand new position spell that'll cure her.

Ice Pixie: And it's done!

Ballerina: We did it together alright.

Ice Pixie: (hands Terra the bottle) Here you go. Now before you drink that stuff, I want to break a few ground rules for you if you girls don't mind me doing.

Becky: No not at all.

Terra: Spill away.

Ballerina: Well, sort of tell you almost everything you need to know… We know how you can stop Wicked Scary Lady and saving everyone. And that's by believing in fate that'll give you the powers you need to win in any way for our enemy's fate to be sealed and making the children to believe that we are always watching them forever without giving into fear. From whatever Lady can do with the powers and the poor children she has, she's powerful in this world to have darkness, but the lights of the star of the holidays can save all of us, and with a shocking attack in it too.

Terra: Ah, come again?

Ice Pixie: Ah, do for give my friend here, too cheerful to sometimes understand.

Becky: But was that entire she said true.

Ice Pixie: Yes, that's all we know so far. The rest you'll have to ask the most famous reindeer of all once you make it to the woods, cross over the bridge, and through the forked paths you'll get where you almost need to be. As for Wicked Scary Lady's weakness, it's true for only you, Terra, can stop her by believing and get into the light of good with Becky's magic too to aid you. By shocking her we do mean that literally or anything else at all.

Terra: I guess so. We go do that after I drank this and turn back?

Ice Pixie: Yes. So no time to waste, get a drinking done.

Ballerina: Go! Go! Go!

Becky: Terri…

Terra: I got this.

Ice Pixie: Drink half though or you'll be a giant again, it's very strong stuff.

Terra: Okay, I get it! Now if you two excuse me.

Terra drinks a little of the position and waits for she feels the weird feeling in her body for the third time and grows for it was working, but a bit to high this time.

Terra: Ah, give me a freaking break!

Ice Pixie: No, it's good! Not take a little licking to it and you'll be fine!

Once Terra licked the stuff from the bottle with her tongue, she finally goes back to her normal size again and keeps the bottle in her bag for later.

Terra: Yes! Finally! (to Becky) Come on, you two. (to Ballerina and Ice Pixie) Thanks for the help there on your part here!

Ice Pixie: No problem, now get going!

Becky and Brightly become normal sizes too and join with Terra as they move it to the woods and being warm.

Becky: (waves to Ice Pixie and Ballerina good-bye) Bye, you guys!

Ballerina: Bye, have a safe trip you two!

With that problem solved, Terra, Becky, and Brightly guiding them continued on. And after all of that Terra Ivy wasn't happy still from this whole thing and still not liking Christmas leaving Becky confuse but also wants to make her feel better.

Becky Hey, Terri, remember you and I made a promise to each other that we'll have a good Christmas and we played together? After what we been through so far this is one of them we're having right now, you know?

Terra: Not really. After you almost got capture from freak show I still have to protect you.

Becky: I know, but I helped with my powers since you're having trouble with yours since Wicked Scary Lady took them from you in this dream world.

Terra: Wait, she did what to me?

Becky: Ah, took away your bird thing from you when you tried to save me twice…?

Terra wasn't too happy to hear that and she grabbed Becky from her shirt and holds her up by grabbing her arm demanding answers.

Becky: Terri? Terri, what's wrong!? You're hurting me!

Terra: You stupid little-! Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!? Maybe then I can help you out easily!

Becky: I didn't know it at first until I found out what was happening, that's why I use my powers on you to help me out.

Terra: You didn't know? Well, that doesn't change anything!

Becky: Terri, let go of my arm please!

Terra: This is why I hate Christmas so much, it brings back luck and you should at least figure that out!

Becky: Why do you!?

Terra: Like I said before: I lost my family, friends, my big brother is missing, people hated me before I became a bounty hunter, and it just… It just brings out pain and sorrow that I'll never have again! But you and the other brats got family to have and love forever even on the holidays! Or like it'll ever be if we don't save it in a dumb ass dream we're stuck in!

Becky: That maybe true, but others don't have to suffer from it forever! Others show them love besides getting gifts we also show love for them strangers, friends, anyone! Like me helping you, my Mommy, Daddy, and I would do anything to make you happy again for a very good Christmas and for Santa to help you out to make you happy is the best gift ever! You have to know that by now instead of this 'dumb ass' hurting yourself to make it all go away, you are afraid without admitting it! Well, am I right, Terri? You need me as much as I need you too… You're like a big sister I never had and I love it, I would give up my toys for your happiness if that's what it takes!

Terra was touched by Becky's words 'so was Brightly too just listening but not moving at all', she finally lets go of Becky's arm and release her too. She now knows what she did was wrong, what she was doing to herself was wrong, and she wasn't alone in her mess anymore for Becky met every word of it. Becky didn't mind her arm just as long she can see Terra as herself and happy for one time for Christmas this year out of three years passed.

"Wow! I can't believe how stupid I was acting this way but Becky… This kid here really came through to me, not to mention got some killer sweet back bone for a five year old. Reminded me of myself when I was her age. She does have a point: I'm not alone and she stood up to me until now and still is and I was only running away and suffering more and Jason was too to make the best year count out of the rest. In any case, there might be a chance still for the both of us and to save Christmas quickly."

Terra Ivy sighed and stands up straight to say something to Becky in her way to say she was sorry too without admitting it but showing it to her with Brightly listening.

Terra: You know what, kid, you're right. You really are on what you said there; I am afraid of this holiday because it brings back memories and I hate being alone so much just to have it every year and here you are a only child in your family sticking up for me so much and by yourself leaving me to be a jerk. I guess I should give Christmas a chance this year after suffering for three years only with my friends to have a very good one when I should have and with you too.

Both Becky and Brightly smiled after what Terra said was true.

Terra: I guess I was wrong for once and you were right and now we know…

Becky: Really? You mean it? With you, your friends, Mommy, Daddy, and me?

Terra: Yes I do. After we do our job here and get back home we will.

Becky: After we saved Christmas you mean?

Terra: (smiles) I meant every word.

Becky was so happy to hear that Terra will try better this Christmas 2006 to like it once more but much better this time with the people she knows and loves, also some loves her too. She runs up to Terra hugging her with joy for she finally hugs back too along with Brightly holding on to the both of them also smiling.

Becky: Oh, Terri! I knew you'll come around if you tried thanks to me! We will save everyone and Christmas together and your powers back, we will!

Terra: Becky… (puts her down) Well, sorry about before.

Becky: It's okay I forgive you.

Terra: Then let's walk on the bridge to our next area!

Becky: Yes, lets!

Brightly moves out with his lights showing both Terra and Becky the way for them to stay close to one another and watch out for the evil shadow creatures, rats, and Wicked Scary Lady if any of them appeared they'll be ready for them. They were close in getting where they needed to be to save the children, Christmas, and Snow Princess herself.

Terra: And Becky, my real name is Terra Ivy not Terri.

Becky: Huh?

Terra: (smiles) Well, if you want to call me that's okay.

Becky: Gotcha.

As the three heroes continued on in Christmas Town, little did they know that Wicked Scary Lady was watching them from where she was at with the tank full of sad children in pain or being drained by her powers to become powerful and having all the kids to herself. Along with in the tank is Snow Princess who was in a deep frozen sleep from Wicked Scary Lady's dark powers (who looks like Guzzle Bella); for the Lady just needs Becky Gold for she has the powerful magic of mutation powers in a dream, get rid of Terra, the town itself, ruined Christmas, and keep every capture children all over. For she kept on watching them through the crystal ball for she was wearing a dark clothing all over her body, with an eye red eye showing in it, and lots of green tentacles out.

Wicked Scary Lady: Soon she will be all mine and I'll be happy once again, real soon… (powers up)

Chapter 7 – Meet the Judderman

While Terra, Becky, and Brightly started crossing over the bridge of the cold waters of frozen snow they come across with the cartoon clay motion characters group appears from the shadows to sing their classis song, the California Raisins – Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer who were really The Temptation group singing in real life. They like for what they see here.

Becky: Terri, look!

Terra: Wow, I haven't seen these guys since I was a kid. The California Raisins themselves who are real in this world. So cool!

Becky: I know!

Terra: Say, Becky, let's have a fun Christmas dance together while we continue our journey, shall we?

Becky: I love to.

Terra: Then let's do it.

The California Raisins started singing their song while Terra and Becky were dancing to the music for fun while walking with Brightly following behind them to make them move a lot faster this time.

Becky and Terra: Hit it!

_[Paul:]_  
You Know there's Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen.

_[Dennis:]_  
Comet and Cupid an Donner and Blitzen.

_[Eddie:]_  
Oh, but do you recall...

_[Otis:]_  
The most famous reindeer of all?

_[Eddie:]_  
Whoa-o-o-o-o

_[Melvin:]_  
His name is...

Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer.  
Had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw it.  
You would even say it glows.

All of the other, other, other reindeer.  
Used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph.  
Join in any reindeer games.

(Then one foggy Christmas eve)  
You know (Santa came to say...)

(Hey Rudolph)  
You, with your nose so bright.  
Melvin: Come on, come on, come on, come on and guide my sleigh tonight.

Then how the reindeer loved him.  
As they shouted out with glee. (Hey Rudolph)  
Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer.  
You'll go down in history.

(Then one foggy Christmas eve)  
Santa came to say...

(Hey Rudolph)  
You, with your nose so bright.  
Melvin: Come on, come on, come on, come on and guide my sleigh tonight.

Then how the reindeer loved him.  
As they shouted out with glee. (Hey Rudolph)  
Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer.  
You'll go down in history.

Ooo, Rudolph, come on and guide my sleigh.  
Ooo, Rudolph, come on and guide my sleigh.  
Hey, hey, hey, Rudolph, come on and guide my sleigh tonight.  
Hey, hey, hey, Rudolph, with your nose so bright.

The two had fun with every beat of the song for it faded it away after that out of the blue. The two girls moved forward where they're almost out of the woods too, until they stop for the path was a forked road from left side and right side but hard to tell where to go to leaving Brightly confuse on choosing the right path, same with the Bird Elves, even Becky try with her compass but no luck either. Leaving them and Terra trapped.

Becky: This is bad. (to Brightly) Don't feel sad, you did try hard.

Brightly glows meaning he was a bit better.

Terra: So we don't know which path to pick for only one can lead us to the right one, this is bad alright.

Becky: But, Terri, what are we going to do now?

Terra: I'm thinking, I'm thinking… (having trouble) Or not.

Becky, Brightly, Bird Elves, and the small animal creatures fell down after that.

Terra: Hey, I could burn the forest, but forget that.

Becky: Let's keep on trying.

As the two girls think of something on which path to take that's the right one, they hear a water running noise coming from the forest close to where they were and went to check out a little while standing where they were at. Brightly found out where it was for Terra and Becky walked over seeing the Judderman himself peeing in the bushes. He was doing it while hiding in the many different trees to hide himself for they see his head only.

Becky Terri, it's the Judderman.

Terra: You're right but… Let's leave him be.

Judderman spots the two girls and stops them while still peeing.

Judderman: Hey! Its giant woman and magic girl, hello again!

Becky: Hi!

Terra: Is this a bad time to talk to you?

Judderman: Nah! I'll be done in a bit, wait there please!

Judderman kept on peeing for the longest for 30 minutes now and still doing it, leaving Terra, Becky, and Brightly bored out of their minds just waiting for him to be done.

Judderman: So sorry. We do this a bit longer than you humans in your world.

Becky: Judderman, huh? He looks like a frozen elf mix with Jack Frost.

Terra: Sort of, but I seen this weird looking characters in the commercials once for a strange alcohol drink and turning a person in the woods into a puppet himself from his magic and here he is now but he's more annoying in Christmas Town. Also the poem from the commercial's something else…

Becky: What poem?

Terra: It goes something like this: Oh, Run and hide as quick as you can,  
You can't stop him,  
He's the Judder Man,  
Beware the Judder Man,  
When the moon grows fat,  
There'll be no one alive soon,  
Just him and his cat.

He came here by day,  
And he'll come here by night,  
But whenever he comes here,  
The people take fright,  
Now Death has her champion,  
He's strong and he's keen,  
So duck down your head,  
For his temper is mean.

He is but one and many,  
And there's blood on his hands,  
His futures are before him,  
All undiscovered lands,  
Good folk of this fair land,  
Please listen to my song,  
It's words will come true here,  
Night will fall 'ere too long.

The Judder Man will kill,  
And the Judder Man will maim,  
And when everyone's dead,  
He'll say no to the blame,  
So little one please take heed,  
And run very fast,  
For only through shadows,  
Is there justice at last.

The sky now grows dark,  
And the winds start to blow,  
The Judder Mans amongst us,  
And his anger does show,  
We'll lift up our voices,  
And scream out our pain,  
The Judder Man is coming,  
Again and again,  
Again and again,  
Again and again.

Judderman: What she said was all true, that's me.

Becky: Scary.

Terra: See what I mean?

Judderman was finally done peeing and jumps out of the woods right in front of the girls, and stepping on Brightly by accident but he releases him. Also washes his hands with his ice powers.

Judderman: So… What can I do you girls for?

Terra: Long story short: here to save Christmas, your home, Snow Princess, the kids like Becky here, and stop freak show woman who's also behind the kids kidnapping with powers to be a freaky monster of something.

Becky: And we're lost between two paths we can't choose from.

Judderman looks around the snowy roads and moving weirdly like a monkey to see the trouble.

Judderman: Oh, I see… I see indeed…

Terra: Quick question, you're not going to hurt us aren't you?

Judderman: Huh? Nope, not you two. I only do that to bad people and they go running like crazy when I scare them to death. That old story is to get people to behave themselves.

Terra: That's good to know.

Judderman: Now about your route on where you must go, is by combining them into one by pulling the two roads into one by believing and not giving up hope.

Terra: Come again?

Becky: You mean we have to think really hard to make it happen?

Terra: That kind of sounds dumb.

Judderman: No it isn't unless you try. Anything's possible for anything in this world.

Terra and Becky: How so?

Judderman: Allow me to explain to you and show.

Judderman shows his magic to tell Terra and Becky what she means by doing many things and create to them while talking about it.

Judderman: It's kind of like creating something that sounds a bit real but not really that's different in Christmas Town that can make anything happen in many ways, watch. Let's say you want to create two animals into one like – a mouse and a door into a dormouse, a frog and a cow into a bullfrog, or a fly and a dragon into a dragonfly. Or blue and red makes purple, red and yellow makes orange, and red and white make pink. And for the magic girl to use her abilities to make anything happen and your strength of giant lady here can get out of situations in the end like the old saying goes if you can't be them join them. Now you get it? Do you know what you have to do?

Somehow both Terra and Becky get what Judderman was telling them what to do.

Becky: I do the magic and Terri does the power, together we are…

Terra: Strong to make something impossible to happen…

It finally hit to them for they each got a plan to do.

Terra and Becky: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Let's do it then!

Becky creates a shield covering two paths in a huge square-like shape made of sand, then Terra uses her flaming torch gun to burn the sand walls into hard, see through, glass, and Terra uses her powerful fighting moves of her fast kicks 'mix with Becky's magic' to break it into pieces. Together the two have creating a one big path road for them to go to that's right.

Judderman: And there you have it, the right route.

Becky: Yeah! We did it!

Terra: Okay, now that was kind of cool. So let's get some answers of Wicked Scary Lady like the Ice Pixie said and then save the holidays, Becky.

Becky: Let's do it.

Brightly jumps around being happy and continues to guide the two girls for they're finally out of the woods and outside the land, home, and city of Christmas Town now, they wave their good-byes to Judderman to move forward.

Judderman: Do well, you two! Bye!

Becky and Terra: Bye!

"You know, for some character to look bad and reminded me of Richie back home, Judderman in this world is alright by me. And away we go in getting close to where the kids and Snow Princess are being held from the bounty. So watch out, loser, here we come for you! Also, I bet who our next encounter will be and a few others I might recognize."

The three enter in the neighbor hood-like Christmas designs home that looks like a dump do to Wicked Scary Lady's evil powers. With the power out, decorations torn apart, homes destroyed, and half of the snow gone but for Terra, Becky, and Brightly getting close they went to a nearby normal house 'with the chimney showing the smoke coming up' meaning someone was living there. And away the go to.

Chapter 8 – Sad Tales to Tell

Terra, Becky, and Brightly arrive to a candy made house that someone was still living it that was fine looking out of the rest. Walking on the ice paths, where the frozen lake was, with a fire place outside, and what it appear to be a swimming pool in the cool weather for some cold blooded creatures.

Becky: Is anybody home?

Terra: I think we should start looking around a bit to see for ourselves.

Becky: Okay.

Brightly sees someone or more people that are home right now on the frozen lake for some were swimming, ice skating, and even flying that wasn't a bird.

Becky: Terri, look!

There was a pretty human girl who was really a Barbie doll ice skating really good (who looked like Jennie Vine), the famous Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer flying around in the skies to get ready to Santa tonight if Christmas gets saved with his nose glowing bright (who looks and sounds like Ray Leonardo K.) leaving Terra surprise to see it look like Ray himself back home. And the four swimming below them were four penguins that were fast swimmers and fetching fishes to eat something; Penguins 1, 2, 3, and 4 for one had glasses on (who looked like Mariah Flower), one was carrying a camera around his neck (who looked like Johnny Shot), one had a head band (who looked like Jackie X), and the last one had earrings on her (who looked like July Blue) for they all spoke together at the same time when they talk.

Terra: Oh, my God…

"I saw this one coming that looks like the people I knew back home, but still unbelievable! Not to mention Ray and his five friends and Ray here is a Rudolph himself where I know where this is going."

Becky: Wow! A real live Barbie standing before me! With four cute penguins and Rudolph too, so amazing!

Terra: Again, every living being here reminds me of the people back in our world.

Becky: They'll help us out though.

Barbie sees the two girls just standing and watching them from a distances and stops skating. For Santa told them that they had to help them out to beat Wicked Scary Lady to have and save Christmas.

Barbie: Well, what do you know he was right. (to the others by shouting loud) You guys! They're here!

Penguins x4: We're coming!

The four Penguins jumped out of the cold water from the hold of the ice along with their bag of fishes for today and joined with Barbie with the two girls, along with Rudolph who sees them from below and comes down and goes bright red on his nose and face. For once he saw Terra Ivy it was love at first sight for him with hearts showing up everywhere around him.

Rudolph: Wow… Heaven, I'm in heaven! Coming!

Rudolph flew down so fast unable to stop himself and lands into the snow safely, but for the four Penguins and Barbie see that he was in love with Terra alright.

Terra: Ow.

The five and Brightly help Rudolph up on his four legs and Barbie hits him on the head.

Rudolph: Ouch! Barbie, what was that for?

Barbie: You know these are the humans to save us all thanks to Santa telling us about it, and you just had to pick the right time to fall for one of them! I mean, come on she's human and you a special reindeer.

Penguins x4: Tell us about it, ew.

Rudolph: Oh, they are? I can't help myself I see one human girl as a comment really but I know.

Barbie: Whatever… (to the girls) Sorry about that. Glad you two can come to Christmas Town itself.

Becky: No trouble at all. We're here because-

Barbie: We know, get some answers before reaching your destination point. Wish to know about Wicked Scary Lady before that?

Terra: We kind of know about her, just confused about her weak point from Ice Pixie's advice earlier.

Barbie: Really?

Penguins x4: Is that all?

Rudolph: In any case. (pulls Terra a little to help her) Come, come, have a seat near our fire place. You too, little girl. We got a lot to talk about.

Terra: Okay…?

Becky and Brightly were confused for Rudolph loved being around Terra.

Becky: (to Terra) Ah, Terri, why is Rudolph-?

Terra: (to Becky) Just go along with it for the time being.

Barbie and the Four Penguins follow the four from behind to sit near the fire place too for they all sighed knowing there's nothing they can say or do for their friend right now but to go along with it. Everyone gets conformable near the warm fire, while sitting on the soft bushes to sit in 'that Becky made', and eating marshmallows to make hot coco. As Rudolph, Terra, Becky, Brightly, Barbie, and the Four Penguins all sat together, there will finally be some answers until the heroes get to the castle real soon. So much to say.

Rudolph: Wicked Scary Lady, such an evil being she is. How much do you girls know about her so far? (leans closer to Terra)

Becky: Only for Santa, Angel lady, Ice Pixie, and Ballerina Girl told us about both her history on what she has done and weak points.

Terra: We're confused on the last part.

Barbie: Just tell us what you two do know so far if you wouldn't mind.

Becky: We mind as well…

Terra: I'll explain first. Here's what both of Santa himself and his partner told us about Wicked Scary Lady for quote: 'On that month the Wicked Scary Lady became angrier for she was once a normal everyday woman with a new husband for a better future with each other, but a terrible car accident killed him leaving her poor child to die when she was pregnant inside of her. The woman was very sad being all alone with no child to love or fall in love again… Her heart soon gave into despair which some people say that she given her soul to the devil for in return she wanted a child to love forever; instead all she got was darkness. Consuming her into a very deadly demon of a Russian folk lore tail of a demon capturing bad children on Christmas that's similar to this one: underneath the hood she has many red eyes all over, with many mouths of sharp teeth, with long purple hair, looking green with arms and six tentacles, and controls darkness which can make any animal into monsters when she touches them; her goal is to get as many children with family or no family into Christmas Town where she drains their emotions within herself to become powerful and thinking it'll let her love children forever. But really she' only killing them within her without her knowing anything that her powers are very bad news. That problem leaves our home to become darkness and chaos without any children believing all over the world and are being hurt from evil makes our lovely home into a nightmare killing all the cute, happy, sweet, and fun times at a time. That's what's been happening to our home and soon Wicked Scary Lady took over by kidnapping Santa's wife the Snow Princess – putting her to deep sleep for more power and demands for children for if we don't do on what she says our home and many other lives will be destroyed. She doesn't realize the danger she's putting all of us through. Our home, our friends, our gifts, and our Christmas fun she has ruining it all and it'll be much worse if we don't do something or get help. We don't want to put anymore children's lives by her evil hands. It's terrible.' End of quote. But that's not all from her; I do know who the villain is.

Rudolph: And who's that?

Barbie: Tell us!

Penguin x4: Yes, tell us all!

Terra: I do believe this Wicked Scary Lady is a human from my world who tried to capture Becky here and knocked me out for a while really hard. She had to be the one also responsible for the missing children that's happening in your world of a dream to ruin Christmas, but we could never get proof of her doing it.

Rudolph: Of course!

Rudolph's red nose's shoots laser beam from it that goes flying by accident that cut the tree down. A close call that was.

Barbie: Rudolph!

Rudolph: Sorry, that's what happens when I get excited.

Barbie: How can saying something good can get you so happy!?

Becky: Hey! He said he was sorry!

Everyone stood silent after that for Becky is sticking up for Rudolph.

Penguins x4: Well, another human being an evil creature has to make sense.

Barbie: Okay, sorry about yelling at you, Rudolph. (to Becky) and thanks, kid, for telling us not to push people around too much at times.

Becky: You're welcome.

Barbie: But who's the evil human who could do such the thing that matches the Lady's info?

Rudolph: I think I know who.

Terra, Becky, Barbie, and Penguins: You do!?

Rudolph: (opens a chest and pulls out Santa's Naughty and Nice book list) Santa always give us copies of his list every year so we'll know who's good or bad, for this year it looks like everyone's all good but one. Ah, I should have known or all of us should.

Terra: So who is Wicked Scary Lady in human form?

Rudolph: She's a criminal whose most wanted for stalking, breaking in homes, kidnap charges, and attempted homicide none other than Kathleen Diane.

Shows the picture of Kathleen Diane herself in her 30's, with long purple hair, lots of makeup on, some jewelry, a long black dress, black shoes, and purple long finger nails who look like a person who was trying to kill herself. Becky got scared and hides behind Terra with Brightly next to her for there was no doubt the person who tries to take her away and hurt her partners too. From that moment, Terra knows who she is for she remembers it clearly.

Terra: Let me see that. (grabs the photo) I think I know this person…

Barbie: (hands Terra a cup of hot coco with marshmallows) Need a drink?

Terra: Fine. (drinks up and finally remembers and throws the mug in the snow) I got it! That's the bounty worth $150,000,000,00 of Kathleen Diane alright! I thought I seen her face once before!

Rudolph: You know her?

Terra: Not completely, only that Fox and I stopped her once from robbing, again with suicide almost and almost hurting an innocent kid. And still she was never arrested only charge with some much we thought her as a weirdo with problems. But it makes sense now for her selling her soul to the devil just to be love and have kids of her own; instead destroying them and taking over something that isn't hers for she's too strong with dark magic after losing her husband and unborn baby from the crash… I get it now. From her bad history to her being so crazy, her thought and mutation is making her like this in her dreams and creating a living nightmare happening whether it happens or not it doesn't matter.

Barbie: Wow, she's right.

Penguins x4: Cool…

Becky: That's sad for the lady but she still scares me.

Terra: Yeah, either way I'm not letting that happen to you, kid. (pats her on the head) And my brain hurts now. Haven't think that hard since that Halloween night, oh boy.

Rudolph: Wow… (hugs Terra by rubbing his head on her lap) Sweet, human girl, you are so beautiful when you think.

Terra: (pulls Rudolph away gently) Yeah, I think its best that we stay friends.

Rudolph: Ah…

Terra: But you are my favorite Christmas character and always will be.

Becky: Me too, I love watching the movie every year.

That made Rudolph happy and understood Terra, for at least in this world they are close friends.

Rudolph: I understand, and thank you for liking me so much.

Barbie: Well, that was a first from them to do. (to the girls) So what else do you know about her?

Rudolph: Yes, do tell us.

Terra: Oh, right. Her weakness…

Becky: From what Ice Pixie and ballerina Girl said to us: 'Well, sort of tell you almost everything you need to know… We know how you can stop Wicked Scary Lady and saving everyone. And that's by believing in fate that'll give you the powers you need to win in any way for our enemy's fate to be sealed and making the children to believe that we are always watching them forever without giving into fear. From whatever Lady can do with the powers and the poor children she has, she's powerful in this world to have darkness, but the lights of the star of the holidays can save all of us, and with a shocking attack in it too.' That's all we can remember.

Rudolph: It means two of you can beat her together from power and magic.

Becky: Like believing in everything?

Terra: As in give in to our childhood times and all or something?

Barbie: From the one who believes from the heart and the other trying to relive it again to make it better is what the Ice Pixie was trying to tell you. That's the key to defeat her like how we all believe in hope for heroes to save our home, Snow Princess, Christmas itself, and the children all over the world.

Penguins x4: That's right!

Brightly glows too saying that they're right on what they were saying to them.

Becky: Terri, they're saying that we have to use our powers together into. With my magic in this world I can do and your amazing fighting moves we are invisible we can win.

"Once again, folks, the kid was right yet again. Like I said before, this girl rocks and so reminds me of myself when I was her age once."

Terra: Yeah, you're right, Becky.

Becky Yes, how else would we get here?

Rudolph: And there are your answers in winning. (nose glows normally)

Terra: With that, it's weird yet it just might allow us to win.

Becky: It will.

Barbie and Penguins: You bet it will!

Terra: Alright then! We know what we must-

They heard some cracking sound that seem to be coming from the frozen lake where everyone's near next to the camp fire that looks like it was about to break.

Barbie: That's odd, the ice here never melts.

Rudolph: That because it does. (senses trouble) Its Wicked Scary Lady's shadow creatures' doing; they know you two are here!

Penguins x4: (shaking in fear) Wicked Scary Lady!

Rudolph: Quickly, on the snow fields now before we freeze to death if we fall!

Rudolph, Barbie, the four Penguins, Brightly gets on Becky's back, she, and Terra ran as fast as they could off the frozen ice and on the fields in time from the shadows were melting it with their dark magic about to be broken. Terra and Becky stayed together to get off the frozen lakes too, but the mutated rats surrounded the girls to get to Becky so she uses her toy magic wand to zap them out of the way along with Terra's Rainbow Gun to blast them out; however the rats slow them down long enough to trap them for the ice to break with nowhere else for them to go or to get off of.

Becky: Oh, no.

Terra: This looks bad.

Knowing that Wicked Scary Lady had them now (while watching it all and doing it back at her base), she was about to pulled them under. Seeing that there's no hope left once she gets her hands on Terra to destroy and Becky to capture for herself, Becky had to sacrifice herself to her to save her only friend who'll try to have a good Christmas this year to go back home so she pushes Terra on the snow with the others so hard to make her go flying to go down instead.

Terra: Becky, what are you doing!?

Rudolph: She'll kill you, get out!

Becky: So sorry, Terri, but I must. She wants me and wants you dead and I can't allow that, but you can still save everyone else for Christmas and have a good one too. Also you did save me so I'm doing the same for you.

Terra: Don't do this. Christmas won't be the same without you…

The ice cracks around Becky were standing in.

Wicked Scary Lady: You're all mine now.

Becky: Have a Merry Christmas, Terra, and farewell.

Becky Gold was pulled into the cold water and to Wicked Scary Lady's lair on the other side along with Brightly too once the ice cracked into cold waters. Leaving her shadow creatures to return for they got what they needed.

Terra: Becky!

Wicked Scary Lady: (evil laugh) If you wish to see her one more time with the other children, you know where to find me, woman, I'll be waiting.

Once her magic disappeared, Terra ran to the lake trying to free Becky out of it 'even though she wasn't under water at all' for Barbie and the four Penguins try stopping her before she gets herself killed. She was angry and sad at the same time right now for she only wanted to save Becky and nothing else.

Barbie: Wait, stop!

Penguins x4: You're going to get yourself killed!

All five grabbed Terra in time no matter how hard she tried struggling out.

Terra: Becky! Becky! How could you do this to yourself!? Why!? I thought we were in this together and she just-! Damn it, Becky! Come back! (started crying) Let go of me already! Let go! I got to save her!

Rudolph walked up to Terra to calm her down.

Rudolph: There's no use, my dear, she took her where the other children are at and Snow Princess herself.

Terra: Rudolph? She'll kill her and them…

Rudolph: Not to the children but nightmares they'll have, she will stop us in any way. So there's time left for you to stop Wicked Scary Lady and that girl has faith to believe in that to happen. Please try to understand.

Terra finally calms herself down and Barbie and the four Penguins release her where Rudolph grabbed a bag full of the bottle, cookies, and kitchen knives to still use with Terra's other things left to use for the final showdown.

Barbie: He's right you know.

Rudolph: And these are here to aid you from the girl.

Terra takes the things into her bag for she knows what she must do and where to go now, with the Bird Elves waiting for her to finish their guiding.

Terra: I guess you are right, Rudolph, otherwise I would have been lost if I haven't found any of you home here.

Rudolph: Or turn into ice statues. Then you know where to go next, right?

Terra: Yes… (gets ready) What's the quickest way to get there?

The Bird Elves pulled out a traveling tube as an emergency short cut that is only done in Christmas Town for they already know where to take her.

Barbie: If you take our little short cut here it'll lead you to our toy train station that'll take you to Santa's working house where Wicked Scary Lady and her monsters are at; along with the girl, the other children, and Snow Princess too. The rest is up to you while the rest of us get to safety for only aiding the two of you are the only thing we had to do.

Terra: Then I'm going.

Rudolph: But be careful, don't let your guard down at all from her. Please.

Terra: (smiles) I won't and I won't hide or run away from something I don't want to do anymore. Not for Becky that is because I made a promise to her and for Christmas to happen, so you guys go I'll be fine.

Rudolph: Then we all wish you the best of luck.

Barbie: Give that monster a pounded from all of us.

Penguins x4: Win! Win! Win!

Terra: Right. (runs up to jump in the tube) Here comes with another weird thing here!

Terra goes flying from the tube was sucking her to the toy train station as it was firing up to get to her next area, Rudolph, Barbie, and the four Penguins left their homes after that. For things will soon get a bit messing for the good to defeat the evil to save the world.

Rudolph: (to himself) Please let our Christmas is Merry, my human friend.

The tube almost takes Terra there with her holding on and hanging in there for a little longer.

Terra: My last words if I die are Sinba sucks!

She lands in the toy train station with her things and hurries up inside with her weapons. Terra sits down for the Bird Elves do their part to get her to the place by riding the train and that was all after that was all over. It started to move on the tracks and to Wicked Scary Lady's hide out for Terra got her gun and everything else all set to go into battle; her magic treats and sweets, sharp knives, her other weapons, herself, and with a little help from Becky's magic it'll all work out.

"Okay, this is, Terra, for Becky's sake go save her. Save this holiday I can get another chance to have and do, the kids who want to have it with their family, for my friends, for this weird but alright town, Santa himself, his wife, get back home, save the world too, and more importantly stop Kathleen Diane aka Wicked Scary Lady. For she's a sick person in my world but in this world is a monster that needs to be put down for good with or without my harpy abilities for once. So I have to since she's a bounty that Fox can finally shut up about when I get back, I have to have a good Christmas for everyone I kept my word too, you'll see I will! And just you wait."

Terra: Ready or not, freak show, here I come. Becky Gold, wait up for me with the others. I'll see you there! (loads up her bullets into her Rainbow Gun) Booya.

Chapter 9 – Nightmare, Dreams, and Darkness

Every ride on the toy train going far on the tracks by every mile, Terra Ivy counted every minutes going by until she gets to Santa's factory being taken over by Wicked Scary Lady where the children, Becky, and Snow Princess were at. She was ready to save the day and Christmas/ the home town of a dream world too knowing she has to take out Lady's monsters first while entering inside and the Bird Elves can only guide her from the train and outside to the entrances. However, the toy train wasn't going any faster at all making Terra to lose her cool in waiting.

"I so don't have time for this…"

Terra goes up to the Bird Elf who was driving the toy train.

Terra: Look, you want me to save the day, right? And you want to stop your enemy, right? So not to sound mean to you but, if you don't mind speeding the train up a bit for me? I don't care how weird, stupid, or strange it'll get next I'll take my chances for once.

The Bird Elves were a little worried in doing it for speeding it up will be a bit too much, but not for Terra this time.

Terra: Do it!

They had no other choice but to help out Terra in any way they can so they speed up the toy train to go faster like a flying bullet. Within seconds they have arrive only to crash inside Santa's factory that's a big mess that almost looked destroyed from both the inside and out, Terra got out alright with the Bird Elves too for she gets her Rainbow Gun out and her other weapons to be ready for anything. For the rest hide somewhere safe outside for she understood, it was her fight.

Terra: (to the Bird Elves) Go on, I got this and thanks.

They all nodded and meaning that they're welcome to her. Soon they left as a group allows Terra to go through, she enters in the dark place slowly and quietly, where she comes across a broken toy on the ground torn in half and sparking a bit from the power for it was poor Brightly on the floor. Unable to move anymore after getting Terra and Becky this far once Becky was capture from Wicked Scary Lady with him too she throws him out like garbage like he was nothing. Terra's favorite childhood toy was gone leaving the few lights to work and sad seeing it in pain.

Terra: Oh, no… Brightly, you were always my favorite one to have around. You did your best protecting Becky, thank you. Now rest by my side, the least I can do is to take you there and watch me defeat that freak show once and for all.

Terra places Brightly in a spare bag pocket and she continues on to the next room only for lots of shadow creatures and army of rats to stop her for Wicked Scary Lady knows that she has arrived. But she was ready for anything that was about to happen next.

Terra: Hi, I've been a bad girl this year. (armors up) Let's go!

From the shadow creatures Terra fought them with her moments of her shadow against them while kicking and punching hard against the rats so many times at once. From putting them on fire, smashing the rats, using her mace to crush the creatures at a time; slashing her way from the rats, and many more along with the two growth and sharking items from Angel Cake and Ice Pixie to use next by making the shadow creatures grow so fast leaving them to blow up like a gross bubblegum after that getting all over Terra but she didn't care. Leaving the shoot the rest of the rats mix with her bullets was the sharking liquid part that turns all the rats into their normal size within seconds and back to normal only to scare them off after that.

Terra: Boo.

All the rats got scared of her and ran away but one she had to use for one more thing.

Terra: Hey, ugly. (points her gun at it) Take me to your leader or your brains are going to be all over the place or better yet I can feed you to the cats.

The rat got scared and gives up to Terra. He started walking to where Wicked Scary Lady was and the others so she follows it, leaving no other bad guys left for they were hurt, killed, and retreated for the Bird Elves saw all the rats leaving the factory.

Rats: We quit!

They continue walking away leaving the Bird Elves confused about that. With just two rooms down stair into a strange hidden basement, through the hallways, pass the toy making machine, and Santa's big office Terra finally found the big room of Wicked Scary Lady's place; for it was dark with no lights on, everything covered in darkness, half the toys destroyed, a crystal ball shown on how Christmas Town was getting worse, and all the capture children in different tanks in deep sleep and having terrible nightmares forever from Lady's dark magic to become powerful from the inside out. Terra looked at all the kids in the tanks for they were no doubt the ones that were the missing children back in her world and that no doubt Kathleen was behind it all in having mutation powers of a devil of bad dreams and dark magic. She then sees the Snow Princess in a deep sleep too because without her around her home it'll be no Christmas anymore or ever again. For Terra try freeing her and the kids by kicking and shooting the tanks to break them, but nothing happen. No weapons can't destroy the magic spell cast on everyone in the room the only thing left was to find both Becky and Wicked Scary Lady, but not even the little rat knows where they are. Terra started looking around the place quietly and ready with her gun since she knows the other weapons won't stop a demon.

Terra: (to herself quietly) Okay, okay, if I was a freaky looking monster with a innocent girl with powers where would I be right now?

Out of the blue a huge hand or darkness from the walls grabbed hold of Terra sending her pinned down on the walls and being burned like a pool full of acid burning her skin and was screaming in pain. It was Wicked Scary Lady herself showing to Terra and revealing her true looks of a monster on how both Santa and Guardian Angel describe her to be. And she kills her once pet rat now normal again into aches within seconds with nothing left from it but bones.

Terra: It's you!

Wicked Scary Lady: I knew you would show up sooner or later, bounty hunter.

Terra: So you know about my work and I know who you really are underneath, Kathleen Diane.

Wicked Scary Lady: That maybe true, but I'm me in this world and much stronger than she is in your world. Now that I have my prizes and you here, no one will stop me from taking over everything!

Lady shows Becky wrapped around her tentacles holding her up as she's happy to see Terra and so was she.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Becky, you're alright!

Becky: But why did you come for me!? I was trying to save you!

Terra: Well, I think without you I won't have a good Christmas ever again or try to. So don't worry, I'll get you out along with everybody else too.

Becky sees Brightly all damaged up.

Becky: Terri, is Brightly he's-!

Terra: I know… (feeling sad) But that doesn't mean he can watch us win one last time.

Becky: Okay.

Wicked Scary Lady continues to burn Terra badly as she tries fighting back from it.

Wicked Scary Lady: You two stopping me? Get real.

Terra: So if what Santa said was true about you: losing your husband and your child while it was in your belly from a car crash wanted only children to love, instead you gave in to the JAM and making you summon a devil to give you powers; making children suffering more while draining them thinks you'll be happy and not alone and anymore without knowing the danger. That's what you are in dreams making them into nightmares and getting it done your way and being selfish.

Wicked Scary Lady: You have no idea how it was! This bitch summon me, she gave me her soul in return of power and love of kids no matter what the cause was. Only then I can gain power, and it's so good.

Terra: But why ruin Christmas?

Wicked Scary Lady: The more suffering I give to children in their dreams and taking the way the joy from them, the more powerful I become and for their love of misery for I'm in control. And with Santa's stupid wife to aid my strength, ice powers plus my dark magic equals taking over almost everything from other human dreams forever a sleep from my abilities all over the world. Making them give in from everything they once believed in.

Becky: (struggling to break free) And why I'm so special to you!? You're not my Mommy! You're a monster!

Wicked Scary Lady: With your power of making things happen in dreams combine with my nightmares, we'll be invisible and making this land into extension. So now you now… (to Terra) And by getting rid of you the most, I'll be sure the first power within the blood of a human will be joyful and your lat holiday you'll ever have.

Terra: Yeah, fat chance, freakarella! I'm going to have a good Christmas and stopping you for good!

Wicked Scary Lady: (kept on burning Terra) While you're stuck? I doubt that. Now shall we begin?

Wicked Scary Lady absorbs Becky inside of her body soon making her powers into hers as one. Soon draining Snow Princess's in her sleep and the children's too for all of the kids get absorb by Lady too creating her into a black evil dragon similar to the Sleeping Beauty villain Maleficent witch type who becomes a dragon herself from the Disney movie.

Terra: Becky! (sees the dragon of lady and freaks out) Ah, Jesus Christ!

Terra bites down of the shadow hand of Lady's to break free hurting her a bit. She then blows a huge green-like fire at Terra, but she ducks in time after getting out and runs faster to avoid her. For Lady's fire burns almost everything in the room making them trap to fight around it but the Snow Princess was safe for now along with some other items on the floor like toys and a taster gun.

Terra: Too hot here. (to Lady) And you need to start working out now that you're a giant lizard!

Wicked Scar Lady: I'm a freaking dragon!

Terra: Whatever! What have you done too Becky!?

Wicked Scary Lady: Aw, worry about her safety? She's in here within me and the other kids too enjoying their new homes.

Terra can see a bit and hear the children's cries within Lady and Becky was sticking out from her chest as the power source/heart.

Becky: Terri! Terri, save us! Save us all!

Terra: I'm on it!

Wicked Scary Lady: (laughs) I think you should reconsider this. You shoot me there, Becky will die with me.

Terra stops knowing that Lady was right about it. She didn't want to kill Becky and the other children that are still trapped inside.

Terra: Crap!

Becky: Forget about me, Terri, do something!

Terra slide underneath Lady, jumps up on top of her back, and started firing her bullets all over her where the kids are not it as fast as she could.

Terra: Eat these!

But no gunshots had no effect to her and use her big tail to hit Terra away from her body, so she starts randomly kicking and punching Lady again and again until she went down for good. Again, no effect from Wicked Scary Lady at all.

Terra: No luck! Why can't I stop her!?

Lady head butts Terra and burns her more with a fire blast sending her to the ground badly hurt and with Brightly covering his eyes from the terror he's watching, she then puts down her foot on top of Terra about to be crushed to death.

Wicked Scary Lady: That's because I've become stronger now than ever before. (laughs while putting more pressure on Terra)

Becky: (crying) Terri, no…

Wicked Scary Lady: (to Terra) It's pointless to stop me with your toys or your fighting skills. The only thing you can do is to become one with me and let me take over all. I'm invisible after all so what hope do you have without Becky by your side? You have nothing left.

Terra reach her arm out to Becky was hanging to hold her without letting go no matter how hard Lady's squeezes her.

Wicked scary Lady: What are you doing? Can't you see that's its hopeless to stop me?

Terra: So…?

Wicked Scary Lady: So what?

Terra: So what if it is hopeless? I just got over the fact that I was afraid of having Christmas again after an awful three years without my family around, I was wrong about it and I want to make it right again and its all thanks to Becky Gold here who said that on her own to me. I made her promise that we will have one together and not just me for the all the children too with their families, they're not yours to have they hate you they just need the courage to stand to me like I am; they only live in fear to make you powerful but still believing and in Christmas itself we can win again the darkness and nightmare to make this world better again and a happy dream. That's what I'm going to do by freeing Becky first to stop you for together the light can beat the darkness inside of you saving the sick Kathleen herself to face justice. (tries pulling Becky out) I been dragged from my home, into a cold world, into a doll house, almost drowned, I sang to a plant, got myself big, then small, met strange people or things, survived from a crack of frozen waters, and rush a toy train to get my way through your demons just to get here. I'm not going to go down until I beat you! I don't care how long it takes either!

Becky: Terri…?

Wicked Scary Lady sees no point to that and all she can do is just laugh knowing that she's winning.

Wicked Scary Lady: Oh, is that so? You talk tough; just not fight rough for only the children themselves have to believe that if they try to. But I don't see that happening at all, meaning there's no hope for you at all… (stomps on Terra harder) Now scream on your last dying breath you got.

Becky couldn't stand seeing Terra getting hurt anymore from Lady. So she uses all of her powers to get the children to believe, not to be afraid, and have hope for a wonderful holiday to have within their minds.

Becky Everyone, listen to me please. Terri, is fighting for us and we can't let her go down without a fight against this monster. So please wake and start to hope again for your families to love, to see Santa, to get gifts, have a good Christmas, saving it, and going back home. Please, send us your power to win for Terri!

All the children inside of Lady's body soon wake up from their nightmare at a time after Becky's words, and started to pray hard together to have a wonderful holiday and giving Becky the strength to fight back from every hope makes her body glow bright like a shining star and getting bigger. Making Wicked Scary Lady stop hurting Terra and try to control her powers from inside of her, but soon enough Becky grabs hold of Terra's hand and she sees her to pull her out in time from, Lady's chest.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Becky!

Wicked Scary Lady: What!?

Becky was finally free with the power of all the kids inside soon pass on to Terra, for they ran for Lady to fall down in pain with some power left within her.

Wicked Scary Lady: How can this be!? Becky's powers just grew stronger from the kid's prays to be set free from me! But why!? I won't allow my nightmares to be weakened from hers; I'll get her back one way or another!

Terra and Becky hugged each other.

Terra: You did it, Becky!

Becky: No, we did it. But it's far from over yet. I given enough power to win and save everyone else, the rest is up to you.

Terra: Okay, but what should I use again her?

Brightly offers himself as the last power for Becky to use combine with the taster gun to work with tons of electric powers to shock Lady with. Thanks to Becky magic she made it happen for the doll's last dying breath and gives it to Terra.

Becky: (hands her the taster) Terri, here. Another light to defeat the darkness.

Terra: A stun gun? Alright, this will do just fine and for you too, Brightly. Guide me!

Terra walks up to Lady and ready to fight as she gets up looking mad.

Wicked Scary Lady: I got you now.

Lady throws fire blasts at Terra, only this time Becky was shielding her well. And again without being burned alive many times.

Terra: You done?

Wicked Scary Lady: Why won't you die!?

Terra: Only the two of us together can we beat you.

Wicked Scary Lady: Well, we'll just see about that. (started flying around a little) Show me what you got!

Terra: Right…

Becky: Go get her, Terri! Leave the others to me when you win!

Wicked Scary Lady tries stomping Terra flat again, only she was punched really hard from her to the face and then shocked badly.

Wicked Scary Lady: What!?

Terra: My turn!

The two go all out with every fire blast attacks, tails, and claws, whirlwind blows from her wings, to dark magic, and fighting style with magic, an electric weapon, and kicking hard. As Lady and Terra fight off while the battle music was playing of 'Carol of the Bells – Trans Siberian Orchtra'. Lady goes for her tail for Terra to grab hold with her two hands and throws Lady to the ground but gets up with a fire mix with her wind while moving her wings around making Terra to lose balance to get hit, but lucky to dodges it from the two and punches and kicks her from the face to the chest; about to be cut into ribbons Terra lands a punch on her foot causes Lady's claws to break badly. Making her in pain she was in soon Terra runs up on top of her head and jabbing her eyes out at a time until she saw nothing but blood with Becky to create a shield around Lady to be trapped allowing Terra to use her taster gun powered up with Brightly's lights and tons of electric coursing through she charges directly to Lady's chest to launches the thing inside her heart with a powerful kick to set the children and Snow Princess free.

Terra: Merry Christmas to all to all go to hell!

Terra stabs Lady with the gun deep inside and fires. Causing her entire body to be electrocuted all over setting the kids free out of her body and the power of the Snow Princess to return to her too and breaking the tank saving her. Lady screams in pain she was in and a huge explosion goes off sending Terra flying and out cold and badly hurt; only for Becky to heal all the children now awake and better with her powers with the portal open from Snow Princess now awake allowing Christmas Town to go back to normal and all the destruction and darkness to go away for good.

Becky: Now quickly, go back to your homes in there! Santa Claus will be coming to you real soon for presents and be good!

Once all the kids heard the word Santa and presents they all were so excited and rush into the portal to go back home to their families, for every chase they ran all over the out cold Kathleen Diane now back to normal leaving the remains of the Wicked Scary Lady's body to blown up all over the room like she was made of rubber of her skin now lying around. Once all the children left Becky and Snow Princess see Kathleen in pain and sad since she'll never have the power or children to love her ever again.

Snow Princess: She's done. Once the beast was dead, this is her now as a human with nothing left.

Becky: Wait, you're the Snow Princess? Santa's wife?

Snow Princess: Yes, thanks to the two of you I'm free, you saved all the missing children, Christmas is one, and our home is back the way it was since I awaken from my slumber. Thank you so much.

Becky: (smiles) You're welcome.

Kathleen: No! I thought I won and had everything I needed, but in the end I lost!? After all that Satan did for me this is the thanks I get!? Now I'll never have any children to love and I would have too if it wasn't for you medaling brat and your protector too!

Becky goes up to Kathleen to punch her in the face hard.

Becky: Only because your other half was evil! It serves you right and you need help!

Snow Princess walks up to Kathleen and grabs her by the shirt dragging her to the portal.

Snow Princess: Off with your head!

Becky and Kathleen: What!?

Snow Princess: Just kidding. (laughs) She'll go back with enough charges for the police to arrest her with evidences and will go somewhere to get better to a metal hospital you go.

Snow Princess throws Kathleen in to go back home as her screams of defeat was the last for Becky to hear. With the good things to happen now only to see Terra down and out to Becky rushes to her side hoping she is dead with Snow Princess too.

Becky: Terri! Terri, say something please! We won, we save the world and Wicked Scary Lady is dead thanks to you and Brightly last breath. Look, Snow Princess is alright too and all the children went home safely… (shakes her body a bit) Terri, wake up! Wake up!

Becky started crying for Snow Princess feels her pain.

Snow Princess: I don't think she's dead but hurt to wake up from.

Becky: You mean we're stuck here forever without Terri?

Snow Princess: Unless we have another miracle about now.

Nut Cracker Prince: Leave that part to me, ladies.

The Nut cracker Princes finally appears in the flesh to save Terra as he walks up to her lying body, holding her, and aiding her in any way.

Becky: Wait, Nut Cracker?

Snow Princess: Oh, yes. Before I was captured by Wicked Scary Lady I order him to protect my husband and the others only to guide the two of you here in any way. Also to aid you two time to time. Looks like it all worked out well.

Becky: But Terri was trying to find you all day long.

Nut Cracker Prince: Is that so? So cute when she's worried.

Becky: Will she be okay?

Nut Cracker Prince: She'll live with just a little magic left to give to her from me.

Becky: Huh?

Snow Princess: Just watch.

Nut Cracker Prince leans in closer to Terra while holding her body and her hand in his hand.

Nut Cracker Prince: Sweet, Terra, it's time to wake up now. You and Becky have won and save our home and Christmas to have every year. I just knew you two can do it at the end, I love you.

The Nut Cracker Prince kisses Terra on the lips while uses his powers to give her energy to recover to her normal self again, she wakes seeing him holding her along with the Snow Princess and Becky standing next to him.

Terra: Huh…? (felt a kiss from him) Wow, dude!

Nut Cracker Prince: I knew you care for me back.

Terra: No way…

Snow Princess: Welcome back, my friend.

Terra: That means we did it, we won?

Becky runs up to Terra hugging her while the Nut Cracker Prince was holding her.

Becky: Terri!

Terra: Becky!

Becky: Yes, we did it, Terri, we did it together!

Terra: Wow! Stopping a demon controlling freak show, saving the world, the town, Christmas, the kids, and the Snow Princess herself! Talk about a rush.

They soon hear Santa, Guardian Angel, and all the Bird Elves coming in the building cheering, for Snow Princess to go up to her husband and they hugged each other for love.

Santa: Sweet heart, you're alright.

Snow Princess: I am, my dear husband, I am.

Angel: Yes! Those two are alive!

Both Terra and Becky couldn't help themselves but to smile for they did a very big thing in saving the holidays that was almost destroyed, soon after Snow Princess, Nut Cracker Prince, Santa, Angel, and Bird Elves help them out get clean up and all. With the town all colorful, snowing, a happy place to have, and everyone back to their homes for another wonderful year to celebrate once again this year of 2006 and the children's blessing of Christmas too now that they're all safe and sound to their homes. For their parents to be so happy seeing their kids alright and well back in the real world also with Kathleen confessing to her crimes in anger and showing proof the cops take her away to get help too and the reward was given to Demon-Eye once more. Everything was back to normal with one more thing to take care of.

"Wow! I can't believe Becky and I just saved Christmas! I just hope we're not too late getting home for it after we finish one more thing in Christmas Town here, I did make a promise to Becky after all to have a best one yet this year."

Chapter 10 – Happily Ever After

Everything look, felt, and seem peaceful like it was before Wicked Scary Lady came along and almost ruined it but now it was Christmas everyday and back to normal with lights, music, everyone having fun, designs everywhere, food and drinks out, ice skating, hockey, and the Bird Elves working hard for Santa Claus to make his delivery soon to get the toys to the children all over the world later on to his slay and all eight reindeer ready to go, same with Rudolph to see all is good again. Outside the main city hall of Christmas Town stands the Snow Princess herself for the people to know she's in charge and to be loved by all to make her speech with Santa, Guardian Angel, Nut Cracker Prince, and the Bird Elves by her side to give up two rewards to two people.

Snow Princess: Ladies, gentlemen, and all the creatures out there! Please congratulate two humans who save us all and Christmas from almost dying, Terra Ivy of the Demon-Eye Bounty Hunters and Becky Gold the child of dreams!

Everyone cheered as both Terra and Becky walked up the stage together – with Terra in her long white dress, sparkling crown, long white gloves, and shoes and Becky in a fairy princess costume were happy that they did what they could do for them. With Horse, Wolf, Cowboy, Bear, Gingerbread Girl, Toy Soldier, Toy Train, Two Sister Seals, Polar Bear, Red Rose, Christmas Tree (all dress up and light up), Woodpecker, Angel Cake, Baker, Jack, Doll, Chipmunk, Ice Pixie, Ballerina, Judderman, Rudolph, the Reindeer gang, Four Penguins, Barbie, friendly rats now, animals, toys, and all the other things of Christmas people were very happy to see this happening for their new heroes.

Snow Princess: Thanks to you two: our land is back the way it was, all the children are saved, Wicked Scary Lady is no more leaving the other human finished, you saved my life, this wonderful holiday will live on forever, and Santa will continue his job once a year from your prays. (walks up to Terra) For you, Terra, for showing your true feelings about yourself and giving Christmas another chance to have it better than ever before. (gives her the reward around her neck and walks up to Becky) And for you too, Becky, for showing bravery in not giving up on anything until you have completed it for a young child like you to pull it all off at the end. (and the same for Becky)

Everyone cheered louder after that for both Terra and Becky bowed to them at a time with two reward metals around their necks.

Becky: This is amazing, Terri, isn't it?

Terra: I know. I feel like a kid again and I don't care for once.

Snow Princess: Let us rejoice them all. Rejoice.

They all cheered for them.

Snow Princess: Rejoice!

And again.

Snow Princess: Rejoice!

And once more only louder this time.

Angel: Way ago, girls.

Rudolph: I knew my friends would win!

Santa: And for that is time for you two to go back home, don't want to miss Christmas, right?

Terra: You're right about that. Thank you, everyone! Although it's still a weird world to me but from all the craziness I been through, it was fun too! Also I'll have a good Christmas the best that I can, you'll see.

Becky: It was really fun like being in a story book in real life; you'll all be in both our hearts always! Merry Christmas to you all!

They all cheered once again and waved good-bye to them one last time. Soon Snow Princess opens the portal to send the girls home and separated back to where they belong to. Knowing that both Terra and Becky will miss each other so much after what they been through to save the world.

"This wasn't going to be an easy good-bye as I thought it would be here. Crap!"

Becky: So, Terri, I guess this is good bye for us?

Terra: I guess so.

Santa: Sorry you two, but it must be done. That doesn't mean you'll see each other again someday.

Terra: He's right you know.

Becky: Yeah, but…

Becky started to cry for Terra try hugging her to make her feel a bit better.

Terra: Becky…

Becky: I'll miss you so much though.

Terra: Me too, you need your family more than me. I got to go back with my teammates.

Becky: But you'll be lonely on Christmas, we'll have it together, remember?

Terra: I did. And I will too tomorrow, okay? I'll come for you no matter where you're living at with your other relatives. Me and the others will come for you, I never go back down on my word.

Becky: (stopped a little) You mean it?

Terra: Yes, now promise me that you'll go home and rest with them to be alright for tomorrow. Deal?

Becky: Okay, I'll try to. (wipes her face with her hands)

Terra: At a girl. (kisses her on the forehead) Out of all the brats out there, you are my favorite one yet and thank you so much for saving me for everything that happened in my life and this world.

Becky: No, I should be thanking you. You did all the work, I just lending you a hand.

Terra: It did without going Harpy, I kind of liked it.

Becky: Me too.

Santa: It's time.

Becky: Before I go, will you sing to me a song as I return to my family? Please?

Terra: I guess so, but one. Nothing else.

Nut Cracker Prince: (wraps his arms around Terra) We love to.

Becky: Deal.

Becky goes with Santa to go into the portal first and back to her family for she and Terra wave good-bye to each other and she jumps in to get back to her normal life and will be waiting for her new friend.

Becky: Bye, Terri, I love you!

Terra: I love you too but as a friend!

After that Becky was back to her world although it made Terra cry that she'll miss her too, she will find her later on to have a good Christmas together. Nut Cracker Princess soon grabs Terra's hand to dance with her while she sings with the lights, music, and ice skates ready to skate away on the frozen waters.

Nut Cracker Prince: Shall we dance, my lady, before you return home?

Terra: I do owe Becky a song and some fun so… Let's do this.

Terra and Nut Cracker Prince got their ice skates on and walked to the frozen lakes and started dancing together while holding each other with the lights following them in different colors and music soon began to play, Toni Braxton – Snow Flakes of Love.

Angel (to Santa): For a tough girl, she sure has a good heart, doesn't she, sir?

Santa: Well, of course she does. Terra was always a good person for me to give gifts to and so open minded to have a Merry Christmas for she isn't alone anymore.

Terra: For you, kid. (singing while ice skating dancing) On this day, snowy day

Let me thank you for the joy you're giving me

I'm so happy I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me  
Winter bliss when we kiss

Every wish my lips could see

I'm so happy

I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me  
Snowy day

Would you please take me away

Away with you, hold me so closely

Like the moonlight lights the sky  
In my dreams of soft winter breeze

Eases my mind, but when I wake

There's nothing but leaves

Still, I'm happy

I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me  
Oh, how I imagine the day we met

And those tingles from those little butterflies

Reminiscing, I get so happy

I just break down and cry  
Candlelight burning bright

Underneath a cool, starry night

You and me, endlessly, it's the greatest gift

That love could give to me  
On this day, snowy day

Let me thank you for the joy you've given to me

I'm so happy

To have snowflakes of love smiling down on me

Nut Cracker Prince: Such a lovely singing voice you have.

Terra: (blushes) Its nothing.

Nut Cracker Prince: But I am right, aren't I? He would have said that to you too Mr. Brown for you does love him like I do for you.

Terra: You mean Jason? Well, between him and Ray is hard to choose.

Nut Cracker Prince: Which where you must choose soon, so be happy for them to care for you until then. You know I'm right about that.

Terra: Sort of…

Nut Cracker Prince: Then you know what must be done when you get back.

Terra: Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it.

Soon Terra started seeing the bright lights in her eyes feeling like sleeping and soon she sees the Nut Cracker Prince kissing her once more where everything turns white and soon a vision comes to her clearly. For Terra tries opening her eyes in a different room while hearing Richie and X-Vena's voice around her for the two try getting her up from a long dream she had meaning she was back to her world too like Becky but in a hospital and in bed.

Epilogue – A Christmas Miracle

X-Vena started shaking Terra's bed while she was still asleep and Richie was poking her head to get her up but nothing yet.

X-Vena: (while shaking the bed) Terra? Terra? Can you read me? Are you okay? Terra?

Richie: I think she's dead or a zombie.

X-Vena: No. Her heart rates beating normally as it should, the fight she took yesterday must have been rough to capture the bounty fast and saving many kids.

Richie: Oh… My turn!

Richie takes off one his shoes and socks and started moving his sock at Terra's nose which really stink bad for her to finally open her eyes and see. That made Terra is gross out just by smelling it and looking at it near her face.

Terra: Ah! Sick, Richie! Get that thing away from me!

Terra leans on the bed too much for her to fall on Richie and X-Vena to slip from the bed.

Richie: Yeah! My plan worked!

Terra puts the sock all the way down of Richie throat but he liked it. Terra looked around seeing herself back home at the hospital with the people she knew only to know that she and Becky made it back in time.

Terra Wait, what's going on here?

Richie: You been out since yesterday after the bounty we couldn't find was finally found.

Terra: Wait, what day is today?

Richie: Christmas of course!

Terra: Then we haven't missed it. We save Christmas and all the people are here and well, alright!

Terra got excited and started cheering over joy along with Richie 'although he doesn't know what's going on'. She hugs Richie and X-Vena together.

Terra: Glad to see you two, all of you fine! (pats X-Vena on the metal back too hard) Ouch!

X-Vena: You okay, Terra?

Terra: Okay!? I never felt better! After I thought something happen to Becky and I fought with Fox, soon Becky was alright and we both entered in a weird Christmas Town world with the bounty as a monster mutation powers but we stopped her; saving Christmas itself, the missing kids we be looking for, met many people, and strange things, saw Santa, saved his wife, saw a cute prince dude, and I can try to have a good Christmas this time! I'm not afraid, sad, or upset anymore!

X-Vena: Oh, really? You had a dream about it after getting knock out from Kathleen Diane last night and lucky to stop her before she could hurt Becky Gold?

Terra: That's what I mean… (gets serious) Wait, what really happen? If I was out cold the entire time by trying to save Becky from Kathleen, then how was she stopped? I thought she got away with Becky after hurting her mother and father.

X-Vena: Not really but we saw everything after Fox told us to go check it out if you needed any help.

Terra: So what really happen?

Richie: I want to tell, I want to tell!

Richie explains what really happen to Terra, Becky, her family, and Kathleen in a flash back. For what Richie told to her showed what happen in his own words.

Richie: So it was like this… All of us back home were setting everything up for Christmas until X-Vena and I get a call from Foxy saying to check out on Terra just in case know how sad you were so we did. When we got there… That crazy woman behind the kidnapping thanks to X-Vena's work shows her capturing that girl after hurting her family until you came and her hurt back; but then she zap you go and send you flying into a world of hurt and the girl out cold too and just as we were about to come to save the day the three of you guys vanished. In seconds too, boom! Only for a split second and then the next you came back all three of you! I mean you alright again just tired out like the girl was leaving the crazy bounty to admit her crimes and proof that she was behind the kidnapping to the kids. Police get tons of calls saying they just showed up to their homes in seconds after almost a month they went missing, once Foxy heard she help us to take you and the family to the hospital here to rest and the bounty money ours and her being sick to the brain.

End of flashback after that.

X-Vena: Still don't get why, how, or what happen that part… Just glad to see you alright. We got tons of money and gave having to the poor.

Richie: After all, it is Christmas.

Terra: Oh, okay. So it was that Becky and I fixed the past in time to fix it once we were in Christmas Town and the whole mess after I killed Wicked Scary Lady must of mess up her brain perennially. Oh, well screw her. (just hit her about something else) But wait what about Becky and her parents? Are they alright? Where are they now?

X-Vena: No need to worry about them. Becky looked tired and had to rest for her grandmother called the hospital for you guys, also her human mother and father made a quick recovery and taking their daughter home to rest. She only had a bruise on her head but nothing too serious so Becky's alright.

Terra: Thank God, alright! We did save the world and Christmas after all, Merry Christmas! And the others?

Richie: Well, it's close to morning so everyone should be up after last night so they're probably up now. Let's go and open presents!

Terra: But wait, I buy you guys' gifts and didn't wrap them up yet.

X-Vena: Becky's parents did that too before they left this morning.

Terra: Oh, wow. Okay then let's go. (to X-Vena) Hey, robot, care in helping me?

X-Vena: Sure.

Both Terra and X-Vena carried a bag full of gifts to bring home with them and with Richie riding on X-Vena's back they make their way home by walking as the sun rises on Christmas Day. For everyone to be opening gifts, having fun with their families, watching Christmas specials, listening to music, and stores being closed now on a holiday it was a good sign for Terra. For after she gets back, she and the others are going to have Christmas with Becky and her family later on.

"Everything's all good and back to normal. Talk about a hell of an adventure there, then again without that I would never have met Becky Gold or try to have a better Christmas this time this year and lots more after that next year. For now let's try to get everything settle back where I belong."

Terra, X-Vena, and Richie arrive back to their home/hideout in the neighbor hood. For Richie had trouble opening the door or it was more than just that going on he turns the knob million times in many ways while moving funny. During that Terra was done telling Richie and X-Vena on what happen in her dream and Becky's too.

X-Vena: A dream of a dream to save us all of a Christmas Town like Alice in Wonderland, is that what it was for you?

Terra: You better believe it.

X-Vena: Were you okay there?

Terra: At first I hated it and all, but after getting to know Becky it wasn't half as bad as we thought. All in all, it was cool afterwards. I like to give Christmas another shot for me this year.

X-Vena: That's good. Do we have a surprise for you because of that.

Terra: Really? How so…?

Richie finally got the door open right and slowing openings the door to make an odd entrance.

Richie: Oh, you'll see.

Once Richie open the door all the way, inside the house was amazing seen and a surprise for Terra for Richie and X-Vena to give and show to her.

Everyone and Becky with her Family: Merry Christmas, Terra Ivy!

Terra couldn't believe her eyes for inside she sees everyone that she knows all gather together for a Christmas party they all made for her along with Becky, her mother, and her father there and feeling better for Terra to be happy to see her again and so was she. Along with Jason, Ray, Fox, Sinba, Mikki, Mayor Mojoku, Hawk Eye, Guzzle Bella, Dr. Hicks, Alice, Derek, Dex, Luke, Launch, Lou, Jerry, Unit, Rat, Raven, Polly, Jennie, Mariah, July, Jackie X., Johnny, Jessie, and Rosa were all here for her. Also surprising was Kimberly, Rex, Stacie, and Jab Jab were there too like they had any choice be to come, but to Kimberly she did care for Terra deep down; with Richie and X-Vena bringing in the bags, Terra was not only amazed and happy to see what was going on, but also very confused right now.

Terra: Oh, my God. You guys this is amazing here! I don't know what to say here, seriously I don't.

Becky: I did it all for you and they help.

Terra: Becky!

The two girls hugged each other for they were both very happy to be together again and Becky remembers everything like Terra does earlier in her dreams too.

Becky: Look like you made your promise.

Terra: I guess I did. So tell me what's going on here?

Becky's Mom: She planned for all of this. After you said us from that ruthless woman trying to harm our daughter, she told us at the hospital while resting to throw you a party with a new friend and that was you. To have a best Christmas for those you know and love so we all did as a family and friends with you, Terra. And thank you so much.

Terra: Oh, please it was nothing.

Becky's Dad: But it was and saving the other children in time for Christmas too. We just had to do this and thanks to Fox here getting everyone you guys new, we couldn't make it better or the nice book of Alice in Wonderland gift from Becky to us.

Becky's Mom: It was so sweet of her to do that, my favorite stories too.

Becky: So you like it?

Terra: Like it I love it! (to Kimberly) But, Kimberly, I mean… You and the others… Wow!

Kimberly: I'm only doing this because they made me so we're staying for a while and then leaving. Nothing more, Terra, plus is what they would wanted for you to have.

Terra: They? Wait, you mean…?

Terra soon figures it out that Kimberly met that her Mother, Father, and Melissa Star would of wanted her to have a good Christmas within spirit always watching her and Nicolas Ivy her old brother, wherever he is today to have a good Christmas himself. Just thinking about it made her cry.

Terra: (to herself seeing the spirits and thinking of someone) Mom, Dad, and Melissa… You wanted me to have a good time, didn't you? I wish you all a Merry Christmas then. And, Big Brother, I hope to see you again someday to have it together again or at least see you some day. But for now thank you, thank you all. (back to Kimberly) Thank you, Kimberly.

Kimberly: Just enjoy yourself now while you can.

Kimberly, Stacie, Rex, and Jab Jab went to go eat and drink somewhere else in the house. To Terra's point of view from Kimberly caring still at times she was happy to see her at the party.

Terra: Merry Christmas to you too. (grabs a bag of the gifts) Anyways, I got you guys something you too, Becky.

Becky, Sinba, X-Vena, Richie, Jason, Ray, Mikki, and Fox came up to get their gifts from Terra who went shopping for them yesterday before the madness happened. Sinba was first to get one.

Terra: (hands Sinba his gift to his mouth) Here, you're lucky I can be kind to you at times when I feel like it.

Sinba tares it open with his teeth for it was a raw meat bone for him to chew for his teeth that's good for him and healthy too. He makes a little noise to Terra to thank her and sits down somewhere to chew away for he loves it. Next it was Fox.

Fox: What did you get for me, sugar?

Terra: First off, Fox, let me say that I'm sorry.

Fox: For what?

Terra: For being… (remembers that time was fix for saving Christmas) For being upset on the holidays and trying to enjoy it again.

Hands Fox her gist.

Fox: Ah, don't worry yourself. The second chance is better to try out than before and I know you can do it, by the way good job getting Kathleen Diane. She was worth it and saving the kids from funky capturing convention.

Terra: Don't mention it really.

Fox opens her gift revealing a big head phone radio for her to listen to music, she hugs Terra because she loves them.

Fox: You shouldn't have, Terra! Thank you, I love them! (puts it on her head)

Terra: Glad you like them. Next!

Mikki was up to get her as Terra hands it over.

Mikki: Cookie?

Terra: (laughs) Why not. (eats it) Good this time.

Mikki open hers getting pom-poms cheerleading things.

Mikki: Yes! I always wanted this! Thanks, Ms. Ivy, Merry Christmas.

Terra: You too, Mikki, you too.

Then it was Richie's turn.

Richie: Oh, give me, give me, give me! (says that while jumping around crazy)

Terra: Alright, alright. Here.

Terra gives him an old Nintendo Glove back in the late '80's and he loves it.

Richie: Alright! I can go hacking with this thing! It'll work twice as better on computer and not on the system. (goes to set it up on his computer right away)

Terra: (smiles) You're welcome!

X-Vena was next to go.

X-Vena: Look, Terra. First Christmas here and all… I don't know what to have from you.

Terra: That's okay, I did it anyways.

Terra gives X-Vena a special computer light that allows her to glow in the dark all bright green at night time.

Terra: Thought it might come in handy one day for you or so I know it's a computer thing.

X-Vena: Thanks, it'll do perfect. Best Christmas ever.

They shake hands once X-Vena got her gift to thank Terra 'or more like Terra's hands shaking with X-Vena metal hands' and updates the new item with herself after that. Next was both Ray and Jason for the two boys had red all over their faces for they love Terra very much and surprise that she got them a gift; for she'll take the Nut Cracker Prince's advice for one day she'll choose one of them to fall for but for right now she cares for the two even though the prince looked a lot like Jason and was sweet on her.

Ray: Terra, we… Well… We're glad to see you happy to have a good Christmas with us. It'll mean the whole world to me and to all of us.

Jason: You didn't have to get all of this just to make us happy; we did this all for you. I hate to see you sad for the past three years and-

Terra: I know, trying to make things better and for me to be myself for my family's sake today? Yeah, I can deal with that.

Jason: Really?

Terra: Long story short, Jason, but I couldn't change my mind without your help or Ray's kindness. So come on, take your gifts already and open them.

Ray: We mind as well.

Both Jason and Ray open their gifts together, for Ray got himself some weight to lift while working out.

Ray: Oh, wow. A perfect work out for me to use and build more muscles. Love them, Terra, I really do.

Terra goes up to Ray hugging and kissing him a bit on the lips and hugging him so more one more time.

Terra: Glad you do. Merry Christmas and the food and drinks here never looked better.

Ray's heart was racing and his whole body was sweating for he was waiting for that to happen to him and it finally did for Christmas to make him happy to be with the woman of his dreams.

Ray: Oh, wow… (blushes a lot) Merry Christmas to you too, Terra… I love you! (covers his mouth quickly and goes to the kitchen to get other things)

Jason opens his gift and gets a long head band to wear when fighting or training that was bright red.

Jason: Thank you, Terra; you know what I like to wear. Love it. (puts it on his head) How do I look?

Terra: You look great. Jason, come with me real quick.

Terra pulls Jason to another room in the closet for Terra to give him another thing too without anyone looking.

Terra: So…

Jason: So…?

Terra: (hugs Jason) Jason, I just want to thank you for always being there for me even after my family died and Big Brother leaving me to have a good Christmas. So for that here's my gift to you like Ray got, glad you like the present, I love you both until then but always will either way, and Merry Christmas.

Terra kisses Jason only compare to what happen in Christmas Town it was sort of worth it for her to have from Jason and a bit from Ray for a wonderful gift.

Terra: Now let's go back; I got one more gift to give out to certain someone I know.

Jason: (speechless) Be right with you, Terra.

Terra: Okay.

Jason couldn't help but to get excited after that kiss from his true love.

Jason: Best gift ever! I love that girl with all of my heart!

Jason comes out for he and Ray to high five each other for they were both happy.

Jason: One day?

Ray: One day.

Terra returns the room with one more gift to give to Becky as she does for Terra too.

Terra: Here, Becky.

Becky: Here, Terra.

They both traded gifts off to one another, where Terra just heard Becky call her by her real name right.

Terra: Alright, Becky! You finally said my name right!

Becky: It didn't bother you before; I just got shy so now… You know.

Terra: No, I liked it really. Thanks.

They both open the gift together. For Becky's gift was a necklace locket to put pictures in.

Terra: It's something to wear to always think about me whether I'm busy or we're hanging out. We'll take a picture together later on.

Becky: And see each other more besides Christmas?

Terra: Yes.

Becky: I love to! (puts it on) I'll never take this off.

Then Terra opens hers that's a classic Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer doll with the nose to really glow bright red. Almost reminded Terra of Brightly doll.

Terra: Brightly…

Becky: I figure yo liked Rudolph so I got you that thanks to my Mommy and Daddy helping me out and this party too.

Terra: (hugs Becky) No, Becky, I love it. For Brightly and everyone else back in Christmas Town I'll always treasure this and our friendship too.

Becky: (hugs back) Me too. Oh, there's one more here too.

Becky shows a letter to Terra and herself in her hands.

Terra: Who's it from?

Becky: Looks like from Santa. I guess we should pen it and see.

Terra: Guess so, open away then.

Becky opens the letter with the paper that was written from Santa to the two girls as they read what it says on there.

Santa: (letter written from him) Dear Terra and Becky, if you two are reading this write now again I wish to thank the both of you for saving my home and Christmas will be the holiday forever thanks to your hard work. My shop is running well, my Bird Elves are working harder to make more toys for next year, my wife is well, Rudolph and the others misses you so that you met on your way, all is good and brighter in our home and forever will be. My gift to you is to be yourself for a wonderful Christmas to have now and lots more once a year with many people who care and love you forever; friends, family, and even in spirit passed away they'll always love you and always be good of course or lump of cold. (laughs) But I know you two won't. Dream well, Becky. And to you, Terra, keep on believing and smiling. Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to you both. Love, Santa.

Terra and Becky smile and laugh together.

Becky: Oh, that's Santa alright.

Terra: Christmas and so on, we'll always be friend with each other while I save the world from bad guys, right?

Becky: Yes, forever we will as best friends.

Terra: Thanks again, Becky, I couldn't be happier in my life. Merry Christmas.

Becky: Merry Christmas to you too, Terra Ivy.

As the two girls hugged each other and go join the rest of the group for a wonderful party still happening, in the background Richie walks around the room with two candy canes up his nose and being silly.

Richie: Hey, everyone! Look at me, I'm a Christmas Elephant!

Fox chases after him to take them out quickly along with X-Vena and Mikki behind her chasing Richie too.

Fox: Richie, get those things out of your nose this intense, young man! You're going to lose some air!

The scene goes to outside of the home with lots of lights and things out but no snow on a hot holiday to the best Christmas of 2006 ever and magical one too. Only to hear the thumb for Richie falls on the ground.

Fox: I warn him, didn't I!?

"For one time I hated Christmas in my life, but no more. Once again, the holidays were saved thanks to Becky and me saving it within a dream we'll always believe in that seem real to us. Talk about a wonderful time that was… Yep, and I'm damn happy about it! Well, that's it and it was fun to do and talk about. Good night, people, and make the best Christmas count in your life time. I told it pretty well there, huh? It was worth it to me."

Merry Christmas, from Code Name Demon-Eye…

Before anything could end… Everyone gather around as a group to tell a special message to the people of Christmas celebrating.

X-Vena: A Christmas message from the Demon-Eye to all of you, by us of course.

Sinba roars over joy he was in.

Mikki: From all of us at Demon-Eye…

Ray:… we wish you Christmas joy.

Fox: May all your wishes now come true…

Richie:… for every girl and boy.

Terra: We hope your wonderful holidays…

Jason… are filled with fun and cheer.

Becky: So have a Merry Christmas…

Everyone together in one as a group:… And a Happy New Year!

They all waved to the camera as it slowly fades away to black screen and ending it.


End file.
